Boot Camp
by snowdragonct
Summary: Four boys in the juvenile justice system receive a last chance to make something of their futures. Will boot camp make or break them? And can they ever learn to be a team?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 (to start with)

A/N: This is the first time I'm getting up the nerve to post a story...hope it's not too similar to anyone else's (haven't seen one just like it). Candid, kindly-delivered critiques will be greatly appreciated...please don't rip my head off too much? Um, and the old "don't like, don't read" phrase holds true. Oh, and it's fiction, and I don't have a law degree, so there's sure to be some inaccuracies...can we just pretend, please? Thanks in advance.

* * *

BOOT CAMP

Prologue

Duo POV...

My God. I can't believe I'm sitting on this piece of shit bus being driven miles into the most godforsaken wilderness on the stinking planet. Yeah, pretty surreal. I mean, I'm not surprised about the fact that I'm on this particular bus. I was, after all, caught for the third time breaking and entering and stealing high-tech computer parts. Notice the word 'third' there. That is to say, despite the fact that I'm only seventeen, I'd have been on my way to prison (real prison, rather than juvenile hall) if it weren't for the Peacecraft Initiative. And honestly, I oughta get on my knees and kiss the Peacecraft Foundation's board of directors' feet, because truth be told, prison would have been the end of me. Like I said, I'm seventeen…nothing but a skinny kid…and to make matters worse, I'm kind of—well—pretty, for a boy, and I have long (I'm talking ass-length long) chestnut hair I wear in a braid. Okay, before you say I'm asking for it, there's a very sad, sentimental reason for the hair, and we won't even go there. But the bottom line is, I won't cut it off. And if they sent me to prison with it…with all the tough guys and gangs…I'm sure it'd end up hanging on some inmate's wall as some kind of a sick trophy. So, color me grateful for the Peacecraft Initiative. It's a last chance law for repeat offender juveniles like me. Before they ship us off into the big bad prison system, they've got to make one last-ditch effort at rehabilitating us incorrigibles.

That's why I'm here, on this bus, headed for Camp Peacecraft. It's a made over army base in the middle of the wilderness. Surrounded by a few million acres of trees, mountains, and lakes, it's a summer camp from Hell. Actually, boot camp would be a more accurate term, because that's how the program is designed. At least the way my court appointed public defender put it was that it would be run just like a military boot camp crossed with a prison. Confused? I know I am. But I get the general idea. The inmates will undergo physical training, classroom, and what they call "field" work. If that means picking up trash by the side of the road, I am so out of here! But the ultimate goal is to educate us reprehensible kids into potentially productive members of society. Or smarter criminals…heh, heh. And those who succeed and receive a recommendation might be invited to attend the Mobile Suit Corps Academy. From there, it'd be an automatic commission in the Corps, a quasi-military peacekeeping organization designed to prevent insurgents from starting a civil war. Known as the most elite branch of the service, they look for raw material (i.e. reformed juvies, for God's sake?) in unusual places…they want free thinkers and innovators, rather than mindless drones. And for some insane reason, they seem to think they might find those qualities in us. Go figure.

At any rate, I'm going to be part of the first group to attempt this cutting edge rehabilitation program. As humorous as that might sound, my lawyer managed to slide me in…I think it had to do with some silly aptitude test they gave me in juvenile lockup. So when offered a choice between dodging rapists and thugs in a grown-up prison, and spending a few months in the wilderness with kids my own age running obstacle courses and scratching poison ivy, I chose the obvious. But the further this bus hauls me into the middle of nowhere, the less appealing this choice is starting to look. I'm no outdoorsman. Hell, having grown up on the L2 colony, I didn't even see a real, honest to goodness tree until I was a teenager. I see why they put the facility here. My silly notions of escaping and blending into the population fade away with each mile we travel away from civilization. By the time we turn off the paved road (notice I said 'off the paved road') I know escape would be useless. I'd starve or be eaten by whatever creatures actually live and know how to survive in this wasteland, within twenty-four hours. How sad is that?

Okay, we're on a gravel logging road now…and the bouncing has nearly tossed me into the ceiling several times already. Isn't there some rule about 'cruel and unusual punishment' for inmates? And so much for sleeping. I'd managed that for the first six hours of the drive, but once we passed the last vestiges of civilization and the sheer vastness of the wilderness began to close in, I couldn't have slept if my life depended on it. Smart, Maxwell, smart. Couldn't stop after the first two convictions, could you? Aw, face it, this is just a stalling tactic. Sure, I'll play the game and try to survive their little 'wilderness camp,' but then what? Best case scenario, they consider me educated and reformed and release me…and since I don't lie, I have to admit, I'll go right back to hacking my way into any computer system I can. Yeah, I will. And again, I'll use the information to scope out places ripe for breaking and entering…no doubt I'll eventually slip up and cops will show…and I'll resist arrest again, probably enough to be charged with assault again…and there I'll be, in that big, bad prison system I so wanted to avoid. That's pretty much how I picture the future. What else could I do? In the slums of L2 there aren't many legal occupations, and I'm an L2 street rat. There's no changing that.

I look around at some of the other kids on the bus. There are around forty of us. With a quick glance, I can see who the 'predators' are…and who's gonna end up 'prey.' Frankly, I often fall into the 'prey' category, until someone tries to test that theory and ends up bleeding. I'm a lot tougher than I look, physically…and a lot tougher than I act, mentally. I mean, I'm sociable, chatty, and as obnoxious as hell, to guards, wardens, and inmates alike. I come across as a bit flaky and silly. And that's very deliberate on my part. If they think I'm harmless, I'll have the advantage in any altercation. If I were six inches taller and a hundred pounds heavier, I wouldn't even be afraid of prison. But I'm not, and so I am. As I said before, I wouldn't stand a chance there.

But speaking of 'prey,' there's a very pretty blonde boy two seats ahead of me, staring out the window with soulful blue eyes. He's going to be a target from the word go. But that's not my problem, right? I give him a longer look…perhaps this is the place to mention my, er, sexual orientation. I like guys. But let me interject here that my being gay doesn't make me eager to be dumped in the hardcore prison system. Those are definitely not my kind of guys. And nobody wants to be forced…ever. But back to the good-looking blonde boy. There's something so pure and innocent about his looks that I'm not even thinking about him as a potential romantic interest. He notices my gaze, and glances back with a faint smile, no doubt reassured by my innocuous looks. Sucker. And yet, I smile back, feeling an unaccustomed twinge of pity for the sweet-looking kid. He's gotta be younger than me, maybe by a year or two. I thought no one under fifteen was allowed in this program, but now I'm not sure. I'd guess he's all of thirteen or fourteen…with a classic baby face…but I could be wrong. And I can't help but notice the two boys who got on the bus with him aren't hassling him at all. I wonder why, and I study him for a few minutes, trying not to be too obvious. Either he's way tougher than he looks (which I can totally relate to) or he's got a protector…a friend or someone with a vested interest in his welfare. I'm guessing he'll need both, where we're going…boot camp indeed. And just about the time I decide that my teeth are jarring loose from the bumpy ride, we arrive at Camp Nowhere.


	2. Arrival and Orientation

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 (to start with)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter One: Arrival and Orientation

The bus pulled up at a closed gate, and Duo Maxwell leaned against the window for a closer look at what would be his home for the foreseeable future. A sign across the entrance read "Camp Peacecraft" rather shabbily painted over the old "MSC Camp Rockledge." Tall chain link fences topped by concertina wire marked the perimeter, and the young man shook his head ruefully. _So much for that whole 'summer camp' look they were probably going for._ He snorted to himself, settling deeper into his seat.

The blonde boy a couple of seats in front of him sat up sharply, eyes going wide at the sight of the guard towers and patrolling canine units.

Duo smirked. _Yeah, blondie, get ready for a rude awakening. _He shook his head, wondering vaguely what a sweet-looking kid like that could have done to end up on a bus to Hell with a bunch of third strike losers. That had to be a mistake.

The gate rolled open and the bus proceeded into a fenced compound. At that point the driver shut off the engine and waited for guards to board.

"Alright you little juvie brats," said a portly man in uniform. "I'm Sergeant Troy, and I'm tasked with inducting you little pukes into Camp Peacecraft. Here's how we're going to proceed. As I read off your names, you will each proceed to the front of this bus, lining up in roll call order. We will then proceed on foot into the orientation center. There you'll enjoy the customary strip search and medical exam, receive a uniform and barracks assignment, and be fitted with your identification anklet. There will be a minimum of talking in line. If you have a question, raise your hand like a polite little boy, and one of us might condescend to answer…what?"

Duo, unable to resist temptation, had raised his hand. "Um, yeah, sir…just a quick question. Where'd a dumbass like you learn a word like 'condescend?'"

Nervous chuckles filled the small bus, and the guard's face darkened. "So we've got a wise guy already?" He glanced down at his clipboard. "You got a name, smart mouth?"

"Maxwell."

The man glanced down at his clipboard. "Ah, yes…Duo Maxwell." He eyed the boy menacingly. "One more word out of that smart mouth, and I'll volunteer to do the strip search personally."

Duo's eyes widened, and he mock-gagged into his hand.

"Got it?"

Duo nodded, managing a cocky smirk even as he backed off enough to avoid the unpleasant threat.

"Alright then. Since we've dispensed with interruptions, let's get on with the lineup…Artemis…Barton…Brown…"

Duo glanced up sharply as the second boy called jostled his shoulder in passing. The tall, slim kid had auburn hair that hung mostly over one side of his face, and startlingly green eyes. He wore a very slight conspiratorial smirk, and nodded almost imperceptibly at Duo, subtly praising his cheek.

Duo grinned back. _Ah, a fellow trouble maker. Maybe he could be enlisted for that ill-conceived escape plan. Wonder if he knows anything about survival in the wilderness. _

"Maxwell…Norton…Parsons…Pritchard…"

Duo stood up and stretched, tossed his braid back over his shoulder, and swaggered into his place in the lineup. While he might genuinely fear prison, he was an old hand at juvenile detention, and knew he could handle most anything kids his own age dished out. He stumbled as someone yanked his braid from behind when he passed, and turned a sharp glare to see a broad-shouldered redhead leering at him. Duo leaned over the offender, indigo eyes alight with danger. "Touch the braid again, and die," he whispered softly, allowing the other boy to see the genuine malice in his deep eyes.

The redhead paused mid-chuckle, and his jaw went slack. He'd automatically assumed the long hair meant an effeminate nature to match the outward beauty, and he saw instantly how wrong he'd been. There was a menacing gleam in the cobalt eyes that made the braided boy look just a little insane. And suddenly the other boy knew Duo was capable of carrying out his threat. "You ain't kidding, are you?"

Duo shook his head slowly. "The last kid who thought I was is still nursing broken bones, chubby." He allowed an arrogant gaze to sweep the heavyset boy from head to toe. "Do we understand one another?"

"Uh, yeah," muttered the stocky boy, looking down at the floor studiously.

Duo turned away slowly, almost leisurely, and took his place in the lineup. The guard gave him a sort of fishy look as he passed, having seen but not overheard the little exchange in the back of the bus. And then they were down the steps and off the bus, and the straggling line of tired, disgruntled boys made their way to the induction center. There, as promised, they were ushered singly behind barely adequate privacy screens for their strip search. And when finished with that, one by one they entered the exam room for the required physical.

Of course, after eight hours cooped up on a bus, Duo was too wound up to simply go with the flow. He just had to raise a little hell whenever the opportunity arose. And when the physical was nearly done, it did.

"Look, I swear, I don't need a shot!" Duo insisted, as the doctor prepared a syringe. "I mean, honestly, didn't they send my records here from L2? We got all the necessary vaccinations there."

"It's standard procedure, kid," insisted the harried physician. "Don't matter what you've had before. You get it here."

"I hate needles!"

"Then close your eyes."

"How 'bout you close yours?"

"Very cute."

"Why thank you," Duo said, batting his eyes at the graying man. "And you're not half bad yourself. But can't we just skip the damned shot?"

"If I have to call a guard in here, you won't like the results."

Duo leveled his best glare at the man. "Fine then. Have it your way. But don't think my lawyer won't hear about this!" He turned his face away and held out his arm, barely feeling the prick of the needle near his shoulder.

"There. Done."

"Really? That's all there was to it?" Duo asked, blinking in surprise. He treated the doctor to a charming smile. "You're good!" he beamed.

"Just get the hell out of here, and I'll consider it a blessing."

Duo wore a smug look as he gathered up the uniform they'd given him and dressed quickly before leaving the exam room, and proceeding to the next step of orientation…the ankle bracelet.

When Duo entered the little room just beyond the exam room, there was a desk with a bored-looking guard flanked by two others.

"Name?"

"Uh…Maxwell."

"Yeah…inmate DM02…"

A guard stepped forward holding a small electronic device. "Gimme your left ankle, kid."

Duo eyed him warily. "Hey, I hardly know you, bucko. You ain't layin' a hand on my ankle."

"Fine. Hey, Johnson, wanna get the cattle prod?" The guard hid a smirk as he looked at his partner.

"Whoa. That's gotta be a civil rights violation…big time!" Duo objected.

"Yeah, tell it to the judge. Or you can gimme your ankle."

Duo reluctantly lifted his foot onto the chair the guard indicated, allowing them to fasten the slim metallic device around it. But he sighed dramatically anyway. "I was kinda hoping for a bellybutton ring or something a little more, well, sexy. This is just plain drab."

"Why do I always get the jokers?" lamented the guard, straightening and shaking his head.

"Love you too," Duo grinned back, walking over to the desk, where he was handed a card on which his barracks assignment was printed. There was a key taped to the piece of paper as well. "What's this open?"

"Your foot locker. There's four to a barracks, and the serial number on the key matches yours." The guard looked up blandly. "Smart kid like you oughta be able to find it okay."

"I applaud your faith in me," Duo said snidely, proceeding from that room into a bigger one, where the boys were being assembled again.

Another fellow in a MSCA uniform was near the exit door, lining the boys up as they arrived. And then, in no particular order, they were herded out into a dusty yard, and assembled in two rows, where they were instructed to stay put and keep their mouths shut.

Duo found himself next to the blonde boy he'd noticed before. On the other side of the blonde was the boy Duo had already come to think of as a co-conspirator; the green-eyed one who'd given him the smirk on the bus. _Yeah, this place might work out after all._

Then the warden stalked out of the administration building, and Duo felt his stomach lurch. He'd know the man anywhere…the broad shoulders and arrogant swagger…it was Treize Kushrenada, formerly an officer on L2, and now, obviously, the warden of the place Duo was stuck for the next six months.

The warden paced in front of the assembled boys, his jaw set and eyes gleaming with malice. "You pieces of shit know why you're here…this is your last chance to stay out of a prison system that chews up and spits out little pukes like you. So you can grab for this chance with both hands, or let it go…your choice." Kushrenada smiled to himself in supreme satisfaction. He didn't agree with the Peacecroft Initiative to rehabilitate young offenders, and he intended to see it fail. This "pilot program" would be the last such effort if he had anything to say about it.

His eyes traveled the line of ragged prisoners, and narrowed at the sight of the braided boy at the end of the line. "Well, well," he smirked, eyes glinting with hatred. "Maxwell." He'd met the boy once before, having been the officer who first arrested him on the streets of L2.

The indigo eyes met his, and he saw the boy stiffen, his jaw set with anger. Apparently he hadn't forgotten the rough treatment he'd received, and the added charge of resisting arrest that had been tacked on when he fought back.

The warden walked slowly down the line until he was face to face with the boy. "Duo Maxwell…I'm surprised to see you here."

Duo glared back. "Thought I'd reformed?" he asked snidely.

"No, I figured you'd be doing hard time by now," sneered the man. He shook his head. "You don't belong here. You don't deserve one more chance, you little punk."

"Everyone deserves one more chance," Duo growled back, echoing the lessons he'd been taught by the priest at the Catholic orphanage.

The warden laughed. "It's a waste of time for you." He stepped closer, eyes narrowing. "You'll wash out in the first week, and I'll take great delight in signing the order to send you to lockup." His gaze traveled from the deep, expressive eyes to the boy's heart-shaped, almost feminine face, and the long braid that swung to mid-thigh. "They'll like you there, pretty boy," he sneered.

Duo's eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. "Can't be any worse than living on the streets was," he said almost in an undertone, trying to sound like he didn't care. But he did care. More than he'd ever let on, he cared. And he was desperate to stay out of prison for the very reason the warden had cited.

"Yes, it can," said the warden coldly. "I'll make sure of it." He turned and gestured to the perimeter fence, resuming his briefing of the prisoners. "As you can see, we have state of the art facilities here…guard towers, fences, dogs…" He pointed towards the boys' legs. "And GPS anklets. Don't even thing about escaping. You won't."

He continued to talk about the security measures and what was expected of the prisoners, but Duo had stopped listening.

The boy's attention was now focused on the blonde kid next to him, who gave him a sympathetic look from wide blue eyes. "Don't worry," the blonde murmured reassuringly. "I'll bet you'll do great here."

Duo eyed him in disbelief. The kid looked like he was too young to even be in a place like this, with juvenile delinquents like this, and yet he was trying to reassure a seasoned street rat.

"My name's Quatre," said the blonde.

"Uh-huh." For once, Duo was almost speechless. He just didn't know what to say in the face of the boy's innocent optimism.

"Where are you from?"

Duo glanced absently at the boy, and then back down the line to where the warden was still lecturing. "L2," he said under his breath. "And don't let him see us talking," he cautioned.

"Why?" wondered Quatre.

"First off," Duo hissed quietly, "there's no talking in ranks. Trust me; I've broken that rule enough times to know it real well. And secondly, you don't want to be associated with me. The bastard has it in for me. You don't want to be around when he takes me down."

"Maxwell!" came the warden's sharp yell. He stalked furiously back to the braided teen. "Off to a great start, aren't you?" he sneered. "--talking in ranks."

Quatre was about to speak up and take the blame, when he felt Duo's elbow bump his in a clear warning.

"It was better than listening to you drone on all day about how doomed we all are from the start," Duo retorted brashly, meeting the man's steely glare squarely.

The warden smiled. "Just for that, you can help me demonstrate the last security feature." He stepped back, gesturing the boy out of the lineup. "Go on over to the perimeter fence."

Duo eyed him warily. "And if I don't?"

"You'll be on the bus to the spaceport, and awaiting transport to the L2 penal facility before nightfall."

Duo hesitated, and then his shoulders slumped in defeat. Giving the warden a suspicious glance, he walked sullenly towards the tall chain link fence. Ten feet short of the fence, his ankle bracelet gave off a sharp warning tone, and he stopped.

"Keep going, street rat," called the warden, grinning.

Duo glared back at the man, knowing the smile could only mean unpleasantness for him. Sighing and squaring his shoulders, Duo headed for the fence.

Five feet away from it, there was a sharp crack of sound, and Duo felt a jolt of electricity that went from his ankle, clear up to his head, washing his entire body in a wave of pain before he slumped to the ground unconscious.

"As you can see," the warden said calmly to the others, "any attempt to approach the perimeter fence without prior authorization will result in immediate incapacitation." He pushed a button on a control band on his wrist, and gestured for two guards to gather up the stunned boy. They carried him off in the direction of the infirmary.

Quatre stood slack-jawed, eyes wide with horror. It was just plain unfair! He felt a pang of guilt that his attempt at conversation had cost the other boy so dearly.

"The warden would have picked him anyway," came a quiet voice to Quatre's other side. He looked over to see an auburn-haired kid with thick bangs covering one eye. The other eye was deep green.

Quatre managed a wan smile. "Why d'you say that?"

"You heard them," shrugged the tall boy. "Warden had it in for Maxwell. He'd have picked him no matter what."

"I'm sorry I gave him an excuse," Quatre murmured, still unconsoled.

"If you hadn't given him one, he'd have made one up," insisted the other.

Quatre noticed the speaker was taller than him by a few inches, slender and graceful looking. The blonde smiled wanly. "Thanks," he shrugged, still unconsoled. "I'm Quatre."

"Trowa," said the other, watching as the warden finished directing the guards who were carrying the unconscious boy away. "And shush, or we'll be next."

Quatre faced front again, staring intently at the warden to make sure he knew where the man was at all times. Clearly he wasn't one to be trifled with, and it was even more obvious that he could be brutal if pushed.

"Anyone else got any smart remarks?" asked Warden Kushrenada, sharp gaze raking the assembled ranks. A sneer curled his lip. "Thought not," he smirked. "Well then, you all stay here at attention, and I'll turn this show over to Captain Chang of the Mobile Suit Corps Academy." He turned and walked briskly away, and within a few moments, a slender, dark-haired man in uniform walked out of the administration building and approached the boys.

"Good afternoon," he said, dark eyes roaming over the group, almost as if he were looking for something. "My name is Captain Chang. I am the ranking officer heading up this program. Although I'm sure you've all got some idea of what's involved, I'm going to explain it in more detail." He went on to describe the process that would be employed to fulfill the requirements of the Peacecraft Initiative. The boys were going to be broken into teams of four. There would be one team per barracks, with a leader appointed by the Captain himself. During their time at the camp, the boys would have daily workouts, classes, and training. The team performing the best would automatically be offered a place at the Academy, while those with lesser performances might or might not. Those who finished with lackluster performance would at least have fulfilled their sentence requirements, and would be released on probation. The only way to fail was to break camp rules or commit a crime while in the program, in which case, the offender would be shipped off to the penal facility on whatever colony he was from. There he would serve out whatever time his original sentence had been. Quatre resolved at once not to break any camp rules, and although he'd barely met Duo Maxwell, he found himself mildly worried that the other boy would have difficulty with that task.

At the end of his speech, Captain Chang introduced his group of Lieutenants, who would be the instructors in various subjects. And below them were Corporals, one assigned to each team as an advisor and guide. Since barracks assignments had already been handed out, all that remained was roll call.

"As your name is read, you will come up and get a list of regulations, a map of the camp, and a class schedule; then proceed to your barracks, make your bunks and take an hour to familiarize yourselves with the map before making your way to supper at 1800 hours." He smiled without much humor. "You're lucky…there'll be no calisthenics today, although after the long bus ride, you could use the exercise. Consider this your last day of rest and recreation. Orientation begins first thing in the morning." He started on the roll call then, and with the last name "Winner," Quatre had plenty of time to stand and shift wearily from foot to foot while looking around at the others.

The auburn-haired Trowa turned out to have a last name of "Barton." He gave a slight shrug and something close to a smile before leaving Quatre to stand in line until the bitter end.

Quatre finally heard his name and made his way up to the front to receive his assignment. As a harried-looking Lieutenant handed him some papers, he caught Captain Chang's voice raised in agitation.

"Why are we missing two people off the list?"

"I don't know, sir. Shall I check with the warden?"

"Of course! See if he knows where Maxwell and Yuy are. I'd hate to think we've got two escapees the first day!"

"Um, sir?" Quatre spoke up, taking his papers and turning to the Captain.

"What?" demanded Captain Chang, scowling deeply.

"Maxwell's in the infirmary, sir."

The dark eyes fixed on Quatre, and some of the Captain's impatience seemed to ease. "The infirmary? Why? Was he bus-sick or something?"

"Um…the warden used him to demonstrate the perimeter defenses, sir," Quatre told him with a slight grimace.

The Captain darted a questioning look at one of his Lieutenants.

"Ah, the ankle bracelets, sir," came the hasty reply. "Anyone getting too close to the fence gets an electric shock."

The Captain's eyebrows rose at that. "Severe enough to cause injury?" he demanded.

"From what the guards tell me, it can knock a man out for up to a half hour."

Captain Chang's face darkened. "And they're using it in a juvenile facility?"

"It was already here when the place was renovated," shrugged the other man.

"Well perhaps we can see about getting it removed," muttered the Chinese officer. He looked back at Quatre. "What about Yuy?"

"I don't know," shrugged the boy. "I only met Duo while we were lined up. Aside from him and Trowa, I don't know any names."

The Captain nodded. "Thank you for the information--?" He looked expectantly at Quatre.

"Oh, um, I'm Quatre Winner…sir."

"Winner, eh?" The Captain's eyes lit with recognition, and a bit of surprise. "From the Winner family? L4?"

"Yes, sir," Quatre sighed.

Chang looked at him for a moment, and then nodded dismissively. "I thank you for the information about Maxwell, Recruit Winner. You may go to your barracks now and get settled in."

"Yes, sir."

Quatre hurried off, breathing a sigh of relief once he was out of sight of the severe-looking soldier. Glancing at his map, he saw that his barracks was designated by a 'G' and was at the end of a row near the communal shower facility, so he headed in that direction.

When he walked in, he received a pleasant surprise. The boy named Trowa Barton was there ahead of him, throwing a sheet on a top bunk.

"Hey, we meet again!" Quatre said happily, feeling unaccountably relieved that he already knew one of his roommates.

Trowa nodded, busy tucking in the edges. "No one else is here yet, so you may as well claim any bunk you want. There's another top, or two bottom bunks to pick from."

"Yeah, I kind of like staying close to the floor," Quatre confessed. "Maybe I'll just take the bunk under yours." He gave Trowa a rather wan smile. "For all I know the fellow who takes the other top bunk might be a great big hulk, and I'd spend all night wondering if I'd get crushed when the frame gives out."

Trowa chuckled at that, but it was a quiet, almost repressed sound, as if he didn't let it out often. "That's fine with me."

Quatre found his designated foot locker, and pulled out a sheet, pillowcase and blanket, and set about making his bunk. "Where d'you suppose the rest of our team is?" he asked, glancing at the two empty beds on the other side of the room.

"Lost?" Trowa ventured, finished with his task. He pulled himself up onto his bunk and gingerly tested it for comfort. From the way he stretched out on it and closed his eyes, Quatre got the feeling their conversation was over.

"Captain Chang was missing a couple of people at roll call," Quatre added, almost to himself. "Maybe they're our roommates." He smiled at the thought, realizing that would mean Duo was on his team. On the heels of that thought came a rush of guilt. "The warden didn't need to go so far with Maxwell to prove a point," he said tautly.

"No, he didn't," Trowa shrugged, clearly not interested in pursuing that train of thought.

Quatre finished making his own bunk, and then for good measure made the two unoccupied ones, figuring that if their bunkmates arrived late, they might be glad for one less thing to do. After he finished that, Quatre followed Trowa's example, and stretched out to study the camp map and his class list.

"Wow…martial arts? Phys ed…military history…battle suit tactics…strategy of warfare…" He smiled slightly. Chess was his favorite game, and anything involving strategy and tactics would be right up his alley. Maybe he could gain something out of this "punishment" after all.


	3. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 (to start with)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Two: Lessons Learned

Duo woke up with a pounding headache, groaning as he put a hand to his face. "Anybody get the number of the truck that hit me?" he mumbled.

"Truck indeed!" came a woman's voice.

Duo blinked looking up into a concerned face. "Who're you?"

"Doctor Po," she said with a scowl. "And I swear, if you pull a stupid, macho stunt like that again, I'll have you committed."

"Huh?" Duo was having a hard time remembering what had happened, and why he was lying on a bed with a pretty lady doctor fussing over him.

"I suppose some disorientation is to be expected," she sighed. "Do you remember your name?"

"Er…Duo," he said, looking at her as if she were slightly stupid.

"Do you know where you are?"

"In bed?" he guessed.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know where your bed is?"

Duo looked around at the institutional cinderblock walls. "Jail?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you guessing, or do you really know?" she demanded.

"I know my name is Duo Maxwell," he assured her. "The rest is a little…vague."

"Does Camp Peacecraft ring a bell?"

He sat up sharply…or at least tried to, wincing and falling back at the pain that laced through his temples when he moved. "Ah, shit!" He pressed both hands to his forehead.

"Your headache is the normal aftereffect of being knocked unconscious by a fairly strong electrical field," she said dryly.

"The perimeter fence," he recalled with a groan.

"Yes…the perimeter fence. For all intents and purposes, you can think of it as a really large tazer," she told him. "And you had to go and put it to the test."

"That asshole warden made me," Duo grumbled, closing his eyes to alleviate the ache.

"That's not what he says," Doctor Po replied. "According to him, it was some kind of a dare between you and some of the other boys. A foolish one, young man." She glared down at him until he opened his eyes and saw it. "Don't ever try that again. If you weren't in very good health, or if you had a weak heart, something like that could seriously harm you."

"It already did," Duo muttered, wincing at his headache.

The doctor gave a derisive snort. "Don't be such a baby. It could have been much worse."

"If you weren't a lady, I'd tell you to go fu--, er, jump in a lake," Duo finished wearily.

"C'mon, sit up and I'll put a pillow behind you so you can swallow a couple of aspirin," she chided.

Duo obeyed, letting the doctor prop him up on pillows, and obediently downing the aspirin and glass of water she brought him. Then he looked warily at her as she bustled about the office, making notes on a clipboard. "How long have I been…well… here?"

"About an hour," she told him. "And since it's already supper time, I sent an orderly to bring a meal here for you." She eyed him sternly. "By the time you finish eating, the aspirin should be helping with the headache, and you should be able to go to your barracks. You did get your barracks assignment, right?"

He nodded, pulling the folded card from his pocket. "Yeah…looks like barracks 'G.'" He turned his indigo eyes to the doctor, an almost pleading expression on his face. "I wasn't lying, doc. I didn't test the fence on a dare, y'know."

She simply made a slight scoffing noise under her breath. "Well, whatever the reason, don't do it again." She looked up with genuine concern. "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he sighed, glaring down at the card in his hand. Obviously he couldn't gainsay the warden, despite the fact that there'd been a yard full of witnesses. Unfortunately, the doctor hadn't been one of them.

The orderly arrived a moment later, and Duo gratefully wolfed down a plate of food and a glass of milk, having not eaten since bagged lunches on the bus ride. When he finished, Doctor Po looked in his eyes, listened to his heart, and took his blood pressure before pronouncing him fit to leave.

"On your way out, stop at the administration building. Give Warden Kushrenada this form."

He looked down at the medical release, sighing. "I have to see him?"

"Those are regulations. At least until you're under Captain Chang's jurisdiction. Then you'll answer to him."

Duo nodded, wearily dragging himself to his feet and plodding out of the infirmary. It was only a few yards across the compound to the administration building, and he pushed open the door to find the outer office empty.

"Oh this gets better and better," he muttered, walking up to the door labeled "Warden." He knocked warily, hoping there'd be no answer and he could just slip the paper under the door and escape to his barracks.

"Come."

Duo walked in to find the warden seated comfortably at a wide oak desk, listening to classical music on a state of the art stereo, and puffing contentedly on a fat cigar.

"Maxwell." The smug satisfaction in the man's voice instantly raised Duo's hackles. "So, did you learn a little lesson today?"

"Yeah, you reminded me of what an--." Duo stopped himself with effort, swallowing the snide comment. "Yes, I did," he said quietly, eyes half-lidded as he shot a dangerous glare at the man behind the desk. _And a hell of a lesson it was. The warden is your enemy. _Not that it was news to the L2 street rat who'd been roughed up by that same man the first time he was ever arrested.

"I'm not sure I like that look, Maxwell," said the warden, setting his cigar down in the ashtray. "You better learn right now, defiance won't get you far here."

"Neither will obedience," Duo retorted.

A slow smile spread across the other man's face. "You're learning, convict."

"More than you want me to," Duo crooned back, allowing his hate to gleam brightly in his eyes. "Last time I checked, this was still juvenile lockup. There're rules about what you can and can't do to kids, asshole."

Warden Kushrenada came around the desk to stand towering over the slight young man. "You think you're pretty smart, don't you kid? Conning them into letting you off with kiddie camp instead of hard time?" His tawny eyes narrowed. "But make no mistake…this _will_ be hard time…for you."

"Bite me," Duo snarled back, glaring in return.

The warden half-raised a hand, and it looked like he might backhand the boy.

"Uh-uh," Duo cautioned, a taunting smile on his lips. "Not the face. Public defenders would have a field day with that."

The man's hand swung sharply, striking so hard that Duo's head snapped to the side, and he staggered back a step, dazed. The warden leaned in close, his breath stinking of cigars and beer. "But Maxwell," he crooned quietly. "It's not my fault you fell on the obstacle course and hit your face on one of the supports."

Duo looked up in disbelief, eyes widening.

"Your word against mine," said the warden, with a self-satisfied leer. "Boot camp's rough…they'll expect bumps and bruises…or worse."

Duo's heart sank, realizing it was true. No one would believe him if he claimed the warden struck him. Even the doctor, kind as she was, hadn't believed the warden deliberately made him risk injury.

"Listen up, street trash. You step one foot out of line…you even look at me the wrong way again…and I'll make sure you end up in prison on your home colony." The warden smiled cruelly. "Actually, I'll make sure you end up there even if you don't step out of line." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I've already drawn up the paperwork. It's just a matter of filling in a date and your transgression. I know there'll be one."

Duo held out the medical form without another word.

Warden Kushrenada took it, tossing it behind him onto his desk. "Go on then, Maxwell, get to your barracks before lights out, or I'll be filling that paperwork out tonight."

Duo turned sharply, the warden's laughter echoing in his ears as he made a hasty escape from the office. He walked quickly across the compound, not running, lest he make the guards think he was up to something. When he reached the shadow of the buildings, he slowed, fighting the impulse to scream in sheer frustration. Of all the places he could end up, why did it have to be Warden Kushrenada's facility? His hope for a few months of respite before the inevitability of prison was dashed to bits. In short, he was doomed. And as he reached that conclusion, he also reached barracks "G."

Duo walked into the barracks quietly, eyes downcast, and went straight to the unoccupied top bunk, climbing up and stretching out, turning his back to the room and his face towards the wall. He ignored Quatre and Trowa, who were gathered by Quatre's foot locker, comparing class schedules for the next day.

Quatre stood up and went over, standing on tiptoe by the head of the bunk. "Duo? I—I'm sorry."

The braided boy waved a hand dismissively. "Not your fault."

"But it was," Quatre insisted. "If I hadn't made you talk to me, he wouldn't have gotten mad."

Duo heaved a big sigh. "Yeah, he would've. Forget it, kid."

"But--."

"Forget it!" This time the voice was sharp, tinged with irritation, and Quatre turned away.

He found Trowa watching him as he made his way back to his bunk. "He doesn't want your sympathy," observed the green-eyed boy.

"It's not sympathy," Quatre insisted. "I'm just trying to take responsibility…" He stopped, recalling his father's words to that effect. '_It's time you took responsibility for your own actions. I won't spend any more money to get you out of trouble. This time you can serve your time, and maybe learn a lesson.'_

The blonde swallowed hard, sinking down onto his bunk and laying his head on the pillow, trying to keep tears from welling up in his eyes. Oh, he'd learned a lesson alright. The two months he'd spent in juvenile detention before being sent to this boot camp had been a living hell. Bullied, stalked, and beaten by larger, tougher boys, he'd learned a very hard lesson. After being knocked around several times, he'd learned to fight back and do it hard enough that he injured any attackers more than they injured him. Over time, they'd backed off, accounting for Duo's observation that none of the boys who'd gotten on the bus with Quatre had been bothering the pretty blonde.

But Quatre had also learned he was ill-equipped for real prison. If he failed at this last chance, he had no doubt he'd be chewed up and spit out by the prison system. He'd seen in Duo a kindred spirit...someone with enough humanity left in his eyes that he clearly wasn't cut out for hard time. For Allah's sake, they were just boys. Children. How could tossing them into a prison full of serial killers and rapists be an alternative at all? It wasn't as if they'd killed anyone. Or ever would. Was it?

* * *

Moments after Duo left the warden's office, Captain Chang knocked on the door.

"Come."

"Am I interrupting?" asked the Chinese man, hearing the music as he opened the door.

"Quite alright," said the warden, waving dismissively. "Come on in."

The officer stepped in, clipboard in hand, and stood almost at attention in front of the wide oak desk.

"Cigar?" offered the warden, gesturing to the humidor on his desk.

"No, thank you," replied Captain Chang, giving a slightly stiff, polite smile.

"How can I help you?"

"Two recruits were missing at roll call," replied the officer, holding up his checklist. "Maxwell and Yuy."

"Ah, yes. Maxwell's here…just left for the barracks as a matter of fact." The warden smiled rather smugly. "He was insubordinate during orientation."

"And ended up in the infirmary?" asked the officer, frowning slightly.

Warden Kushrenada's smile widened. "Let me tell you a bit about Maxwell, Captain. I was the arresting officer the first time he was picked up on L2…for breaking and entering, and grand theft. He resisted arrest, injured two of my officers, and was also charged with assault. He's what they call 'incorrigible.' A lifer. You're wasting your time and resources on the punk, if I may say so."

"That's not my call," Captain Chang said stiffly. "--yet."

"You have no idea what a calculating little bugger he can be, Chang. I only hope he learned enough of a lesson that you don't have him escaping the first time you turn your back on him."

Captain Chang scowled at that. "I'll keep a close eye on him, I assure you." He gestured with his clipboard. "About Yuy?"

"Ah, the shuttle from L1 was delayed. There was a paperwork error, and by the time they got it straightened out, they missed their departure. Heero Yuy will arrive late tomorrow morning." He shook his head. "From what I read of his file, he's another one you'll want to watch your back around." He gave a dry laugh. "In fact, watch your back around all of them. They aren't military recruits, in spite of the nonsense the Initiative spouts. They're criminals."

The captain made a noncommittal sound. "I sense that you aren't a big fan of the concept of juvenile boot camp."

The warden leaned back in his chair. "Look, Chang…this isn't your typical juvenile facility. It's for kids who either committed seriously violent crimes, or those on their third strike. Most of these kids will end up in prison again as adults. Hell, I'd venture to say they all will. Giving them an 'out' is like rewarding them for what they've done. The Peacecraft Initiative is nothing but a waste of taxpayers' money."

"I beg to differ," Wufei said calmly, his face an expressionless mask. "If we can turn even one of these kids into a responsible soldier, it will be worth every penny. And even those who don't perform well enough to get a chance to attend the Academy will learn lessons about teamwork, loyalty, and the rewards of hard work. Those are lessons that might make a difference. Maybe, as a result, fewer of these boys will end up in prison as you predict."

The warden snorted skeptically. "You're an idealist, Chang."

"Perhaps," conceded the officer. "If seeking justice for these kids instead of punishment makes me an idealist, then I accept the title gladly."

The warden leaned forward across his desk. "You want justice? The only way to get justice is to rule with an iron hand. You show these punks any mercy, and they'll take it as a sign of weakness and eat you alive."

"I don't plan to show them mercy," the Captain said stiffly. "I plan to show them respect."

At that, the warden flopped back in his chair, laughing uproariously. "Now I've heard it all! Respect? You actually want me to believe you respect a bunch of thieving delinquents?"

"When I'm through with them, I will," predicted the officer calmly. "Those that complete the training with acceptable scores will have earned that much from me."

"—if you survive," sneered Warden Kushrenada. He shook his head dubiously. "This is a doomed project from the start, and whoever sent you here to oversee it was probably trying to sabotage your career, Captain."

"I volunteered," Captain Chang said evenly, his eyes as cold and hard as flint.

Again the warden let out a raucous laugh. "If you don't beat all--!" He eyed Captain Chang with a gleam in his eyes. "You must have a death wish." He folded his hands behind his head. "Don't worry, though…my guards will watch your back even if you don't have sense enough to. They're old hands at managing delinquents."

"I was given to understand that the inmates will be under the supervision of my troops and myself," Captain Chang pointed out, squaring his shoulders slightly.

"Oh…certainly…for training they will be. But trust me, you'll need the perimeter watch and the foot and canine patrols to ride herd on them. We wouldn't want you to lose any."

The Captain narrowed his eyes slightly, assessing the warden with a piercing gaze. "Just so we understand that my jurisdiction--."

"Your 'jurisdiction,' Captain, is the training of these reprobates. Mine is keeping them contained," snapped the warden, rising and placing his hands flat on his desk, all pretense of geniality gone. "And if any of them screw up, it's my job to send them to whichever prison hosts their colony's inmates."

"By 'screw up,' you mean break any Earth laws, correct?" clarified the officer.

"What else would I mean?"

"I've made up a list of regulations that are specific to the training," Captain Chang explained. "While serious offenses would necessitate turning an inmate over to you for expulsion…there are also lesser offenses for which I'd assign…" Here a feral smile crossed his face. "…in-house punishment. For example, insubordination usually merits a few laps on the track, or digging an unpleasantly large, blister-producing hole." He eyed the warden carefully. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not. I'm only concerned with the breaking of real laws…not some boy-scout rules you dreamed up for your so-called 'recruits' to follow." Kushrenada shook his head slowly. "Wait'll one of 'em pulls a knife on you or one of your troops. You'll be the first one screaming to have them 'expelled,' as you so aptly put it."

"I certainly would," agreed Captain Chang. "I just wanted to be clear on the separation of policies here, since the boys will be under much closer supervision by my troops than by your guards." He smiled thinly, with no warmth. "I wish to avoid misunderstandings."

"Hey…as far as I'm concerned, the little bastards are all yours." The warden smiled grimly in return. "But mark my words, you'll soon see I'm right. They're beyond redemption." He sat back in his seat, picking his cigar up from the ashtray. "You call me when you want rid of the Maxwell kid. I predict he'll be the first to make you see reason and want out of this assignment."

Captain Chang nodded stiffly. "That may be the case…but before I turn any boy over to you, I can assure you, whoever it is will have exhausted my rather extensive list of punishments…none of them pleasant."

Warden Kushrenada smirked at that. "Oh, please…can I watch?"

"Of course," conceded the Captain with a gracious half-bow. "I thank you for your time, sir, and will let you know when I have a particularly harsh lesson to teach one of the recruits. You might concede that our methods can be as effective as you seem to think yours are."

"I look forward to it."

Captain Chang bowed again, and made his exit, dark eyes still somber as he considered how very much he had disliked the smug warden from the moment they met. He rather looked forward to proving that the Peacecraft Initiative could actually be a positive force in juvenile rehabilitation.


	4. Meetings and Threats

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 (to start with)

A/N: Yes, Treize is OOC, not as honorable as he should be...though there is _some_ excuse for it that will be revealed in time.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Three: Meetings and Threats

The sun had barely brightened the sky when the wakeup sounded. One of the soldiers slammed open the barracks door and stomped in.

"Everyone up and at 'em!"

Duo groaned, rolling over and dangling his legs over the side of the bunk. "Gods! It's not even light out."

"Not a problem, maggots!" sneered the man cheerfully. "Your sunny smiles will light your way."

Duo mock-gagged, and Quatre couldn't help but giggle as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You little babies have got fifteen minutes to get your girly butts to the showers, and get dressed and out in the exercise yard. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir?" yawned Duo, dropping to the floor, and stretching wearily.

Trowa shook his head, throwing off his covers and joining the others in climbing out of bed to get ready for morning exercises.

"Fourteen and counting," the soldier grunted, turning and leaving them to their own devices.

"Shit," Duo muttered, wriggling his shoulders, and yawning again. "It'll take me that long just to brush and braid the hair."

Quatre looked up from rummaging through his foot locker for a clean uniform. "At least they didn't make you cut it off," he pointed out.

Duo clutched the end of his braid possessively. "That'll be the day."

Trowa gathered his clothes, towel, and toothbrush and headed out the door for the showers, without so much as a 'good morning.'

"Friendly s.o.b., ain't he?" Duo drawled.

Quatre shrugged. "Quiet, but he seems nice enough."

Duo snorted, shaking his head.

Then, as Duo walked over to his foot locker, Quatre glimpsed the side of his face, and gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Duo realized where the blonde was staring, and put a hand to his cheek. "Oh, that. I, uh, fell."

The other boy's eyes narrowed. "Fell? Into someone's fist? That looks like someone back knuckled you."

Duo couldn't help but notice how uncannily accurate Quatre was. "According to Warden Kushrenada, I must've done it on the obstacle course."

"But you weren't on the—oh," Quatre said in realization.

"Let it go," Duo said quietly, gathering a clean uniform and towel. "C'mon. We can look out for each other in the showers."

"Look out? Why?" Quatre asked, following the taller boy out of the barracks and across the compound to the community shower.

"Because you and I are way too 'pretty' to be here," Duo replied flippantly.

Quatre's eyes widened. "You don't mean--?"

Duo paused, turning toward the blonde and lowering his voice to a near whisper. "I mean…don't get caught alone…and don't go anywhere with someone you don't trust…inmate or guard. Understand?"

"Y-yeah," Quatre answered hesitantly.

He began to understand what Duo meant when he saw how the shower facility was arranged. There were lockers to put their change of clothes in, but all the inmates had to undress right there and cross to the shower with only their towel for cover. And inside the shower it was worse. There were two rows of spigots, back to back, so no one had any privacy at all.

Blushing crimson at the exposure, Quatre hung his towel on a hook near his chosen shower, and turned on the water, trying not to look anywhere or at anyone else as he hastily rinsed off.

Duo had it tougher, having to unbraid his long hair and spend several moments washing and rinsing it. By the time he finished, he and Quatre were the last two in the shower. With practiced ease, Duo wrung the excess water from his chestnut hair, and threw a towel around his slender waist before heading back to the lockers.

Quatre hurried after him, not wanting to be alone in the big, open room. There were only a handful of inmates in the locker area still dressing when the two reached their lockers.

Duo transferred the towel from his waist to his hair and pulled on his pants quickly, breathing a sigh at being clothed again. He pulled his boots on and then started working on his hair.

Quatre was following his example, minus the braid of course, when a harsh laugh made him look over to a group of inmates at the other end of the row of lockers.

"Hey, blondie," sneered a sandy-haired boy. "What's your name?" His brown eyes darted a glance at Duo, too. "And your girlfriend's."

Duo stiffened at the comment, still blotting the water from his long hair. "Ignore 'em, Quat," he murmured under his breath.

Quatre gratefully obeyed, throwing a shirt on and fumbling to button it with hands that shook. He was painfully aware that he and Duo were now alone and outnumbered.

"I'm talking to you," snarled the sandy-haired one again, walking closer.

Quatre looked up reluctantly. The approaching boy was flanked by three others, and all four had menacing expressions on their faces.

Duo turned slightly, leaning casually on his locker. His wet hair was twisted into a thick rope over one shoulder, and his shirt was still unbuttoned. He narrowed cobalt eyes at the newcomers. "He's Quatre," he said coldly. "I'm Duo. And we all have about five minutes to put our shit away and get to the exercise yard. D'you really want to start this now and get us all in trouble the first day?"

The sandy-haired boy sneered at him. "Worried that K. will ship you back to L2, colony-trash?"

Clearly everyone had heard about Duo's previous brush with the warden. They knew he was already on shaky ground, and had more to lose than any other inmate for the moment.

"S'okay," added the boy. "If you behave, maybe I'll put in a good word for you." He eyed Duo up and down. "Coming from L2, I'll bet you know all kinds of ways to 'behave.'"

A sharp voice at the door broke the group up before the indigo-eyed boy could snarl out the reply he was formulating. "Maggots! You got two minutes to get your asses to the exercise yard, or you're all on report!"

The four bigger boys backed off, and Duo and Quatre followed the drill instructor at a jog, taking the opportunity to escape. Duo ran and braided at the same time, and they tossed their towels into their barracks on the way past, arriving at calisthenics barely on time.

Quatre was hastily tucking in his shirt, while Duo was still buttoning his, but by the time the drill instructors had organized themselves, both boys were at attention in the lineup with all the others.

They made it through the morning exercise and two-mile run without incident, as there were several Mobile Suit Corps soldiers flanking them at all times. Aside from Duo shooting a narrow, warning gaze at the group of boys from the shower, there was no further interaction.

After the run, the recruits had a half-hour break before breakfast. For this first day only, the time was occupied by one of the soldiers' explaining the daily routine. From then on, that would be their time to shower and change.

"Well that'll help speed things up in the morning," Duo muttered to Quatre. They were seated in some bleachers listening to the man outline their schedules.

After the five a.m. daily wakeup, they'd have calisthenics and a two-mile run. Then they had time to shower and change before a six o'clock breakfast. After that there were two classes each morning, covering martial arts, tactics, and military history. Then they'd have an hour for lunch from eleven to twelve, a weapons class until two, and an hour of free time before three o'clock calisthenics. Afternoons would be filled by obstacle course training and fitness hikes, or as Duo translated it, forced marches. There was supper at six, followed by two hours of study time before lights out promptly at nine. Bed check was at ten. The only variation to the routine would be Sundays, which were free of class time, instead allowing for a service at the chapel and visiting hours, once they were allowed.

"Any questions?"

Duo tensed to raise his hand, but Quatre put a hand on his wrist, blue eyes looking worriedly at his friend. The blonde boy shook his head very slightly in warning.

Shrugging in response, Duo looked away and let it go, conceding that Quatre was probably right. He should keep his sassy remarks to a minimum until the previous day's incident was forgotten.

On Duo's other side, Trowa snorted quietly, shaking his head. Not much escaped those sharp green eyes. He looked past Duo to Quatre, smirking his approval.

The three roommates stuck together for the rest of the morning, and the boys from the shower left them alone now that the numbers were more equal.

At lunch, Duo managed to spill a whole glass of milk on himself while joking around with his two teammates, so he made a dash to the barracks to change it between lunch and weapons class. He was walking briskly towards the exercise yard where the class was to be held, when a voice hailed him.

"Maxwell?"

Duo stopped, turning to face an Oriental looking man in a military uniform. "Uh—yeah?" He glanced over his shoulder, knowing he had only minutes to get to class.

The Chinese man walked closer, and Duo looked up at him questioningly. There was a cool, assessing look in the soldier's dark eyes, and an arrogant tilt to his head. Jet black hair was pulled into a short ponytail, giving him a severe look. "I'm Captain Chang."

"Okay." Duo eyed the man blankly. _And why should he care who this guy was?_

"I'm the commanding officer for the boot camp program. You weren't at roll call."

"Uh—no. I was in the infirmary," Duo told him, indigo eyes darkening as he recalled the warden's punishment.

"Warden Kushrenada told me," the Captain said, with the faintest suggestion of a sneer curling his lips.

"Told you what?" Duo asked, crossing his arms and tapping a foot slightly. He was curious as to the warden's version of the story.

"He said you were insubordinate, for starters," Captain Chang said coolly, frowning at the boy's defiant stance. "It's clear he was right." He gestured towards the military liaison office building. "We need to talk."

Duo set his jaw stubbornly. "I'll miss class."

"That's not a problem," Chang shrugged, already heading towards the building. "The instructing officer knows you're with me."

Duo sighed, following the man into the cinderblock structure. There was a small office set up—a couple of desks and file cabinets, but not much else. It was austere to the extreme.

Captain Chang closed the door and crossed to his desk, sitting down and looking at a thick file folder. He laid a hand on it, fingers spread. "Your file, Maxwell."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Duo glanced around for a chair, but there was none. So he guessed he was supposed to stand, facing the man behind the desk.

"It's not a pretty picture."

Duo smirked darkly at that. "Life's not pretty," he shrugged.

"You grew up in the slums of L2…" continued the soldier. "Orphaned at an early age…part of a street gang, most of whom died of the plague…"

"All," Duo corrected him sharply. "They all died, except me."

"…taken into the Maxwell Church," continued the Captain as if he hadn't heard.

"Yeah, I know all this!" Duo said tautly, not wanting to rehash the bleak memories. It was bad enough the church had been destroyed, leaving him the sole survivor a second time. He didn't want to think about it.

"So you think that you have an excuse to commit crimes?"

"No—just reasons," Duo shrugged. He leveled a glare at the office. "Why don't you cut the shit and tell me what you want to tell me, hmm?"

"Very well," said the Captain, standing up and placing both hands flat on his desk, glaring at the braided boy. "The only reason you're here is because of your test scores. Your psyche profile and previous incarcerations peg you as a career criminal. So I'll be happy to send you off to the L2 penal facility if you step one foot out of line. Here are the rules." He slid a piece of paper across the desk. "Note that first on the list states that if you break even one camp rule, you can be sent off to serve the remainder of your time at a prison. In your case, I believe that's two years."

"Three, but who's counting?" Duo muttered, scanning the list of regulations.

"Second on the list might be particularly pertinent to you, Maxwell. You are to refer to all uniformed instructors by rank or as 'sir,' myself included. You are to come to attention and salute when instructed to do so. You are not to use profanity or show disrespect to any soldier on this base."

"Aw…fuck this…" Duo mumbled under his breath, reading down the page and knowing he'd never be able to follow all the nit-picky little rules.

"Excuse me, Maxwell?" came the sharp inquiry.

Duo's eyes widened, and he looked up through his bangs, somewhat chastened. "Uh…I'm…it just slipped out…sir?"

The officer's eyebrows had drawn together in a frown, which eased only slightly at the boy's conciliatory tone. Captain Chang shook his head. "You are way out of your league here, Maxwell, as are most of the recruits. Although the first thirty days are considered a probationary period, I warn you, a serious enough infraction will put you on the first available shuttle to L2."

Duo looked at the soldier, sighing in resignation. "Yeah, you and Warden K. must be best pals," he drawled wearily, realizing that if both ranking officers wanted him gone, he had almost no chance at all.

Captain Chang's eyes narrowed. "Don't presume to compare the warden and myself, Maxwell. He is a Corrections Officer. I am a military trainer and, for this assignment, recruiter. Our goals are nothing alike."

"Sure they are," Duo replied bitterly. "You both want to see me off to L2 at your earliest convenience." His indigo eyes fairly glowed with anger. "And since you're both in on it, I'm sure you'll succeed. Hell, you may as well just trump up some charges and send me, since no one would take my word over yours anyway." He straightened his shoulders slightly, lifting his chin. "Is there anything else? Sir?"

The Captain eyed him for a long moment, studying his face, and then shook his head. "Nothing more, Maxwell. Dismissed."

Duo was almost to the door when the officer's voice made him pause.

"Maxwell—where'd you get the bruise on your face?"

Duo didn't turn around. "I fell on the obstacle course."

"You haven't been on the obstacle course," the Captain pointed out.

"According to the warden, I have," Duo said flatly. "May I go to class now…sir?"

Rolling his eyes at the snide emphasis on the word 'sir,' Captain Chang relented. "Go ahead, Maxwell."

As soon as the boy left, Wufei Chang sighed, settling back into his seat. He knew perfectly well how the bruise had been inflicted. He'd seen enough injuries during his training to know that someone must have backhanded the boy. But he didn't know who, or why. He'd have assumed it was another inmate, except that there was a noticeable dark outline in the bruise that looked very much like a heavy ring, and none of the inmates were permitted any jewelry. They weren't even allowed to wear watches.

Sighing again, and shaking his head, Wufei moved on to the next file folder, which was even thicker than Duo Maxwell's. There was one inmate left to arrive…his lateness due to a shuttle delay and some botched paperwork. Although the Captain knew the contents of the folder, he wanted to review it before dealing with the latecomer…one 'Heero Yuy' from colony L1.

* * *

Duo arrived at class very late. The boys were seated in bleachers by an athletic field and track, with several uniformed instructors discussing the physical training they'd be receiving. 

The lead instructor looked up at the late arrival, shaking his head. "You're late, Recruit," he snapped out impatiently.

Duo stood facing him, more or less in a posture of attention. "Captain Chang needed to see me…uh…sir. He said you knew."

"That doesn't change the punishment for tardiness," shrugged the soldier. "What's your name?"

"Maxwell."

"Well, Recruit Maxwell, I'm Lieutenant Lareau, your weapons instructor. And for being twelve minutes late, you get twelve laps around the track. Now."

Duo blinked at him in astonishment. "Twelve laps? But it's a half-mile track!"

"Your point?"

"That's six miles."

"It's nice to know you can multiply fractions, Maxwell. Now get running…and I don't mean a leisurely jog. I want six minute miles…or better."

"But--."

"But nothing!" snarled the instructor. "Since you just wasted another minute of class time, make it thirteen laps…or six and a half miles, since you're so fond of figures. Get to it, Maxwell!"

Glaring daggers at the man, Duo turned towards the track.

"Maxwell!"

"What?!" he demanded in exasperation, turning back around.

"You salute before you go, Recruit."

"Motherfu--." Duo caught himself just in time, biting down sharply on his tongue. He narrowed his expressive eyes, and grudgingly raised a hand in a sloppy but serviceable salute. "May. I. Go. Sir?"

"Get to it, Maxwell," grinned the instructor.

Duo turned with a muttered curse, and sprinted off to the track, setting a pace that had helped him outrun many a cop or angry storekeeper from his shoplifting days on L2. He'd been the best sprinter in the gang he'd run with, but no one had ever chased him for over six miles. This promised to be a challenge.

* * *

A tap on the door broke through Captain Chang's concentration. "Come!" 

Warden Kushrenada stepped in, a dark-haired youth at his side. "Chang…looks like the last of your delinquents has arrived." The warden gestured the boy ahead of him.

Captain Chang nodded, eyeing the young man appraisingly. He spared a glance at the warden. "Thank you for bringing him to me. Has he had the orientation talk?"

"He's had the detention facility talk…it's up to you to give him the military guidelines of the program." The warden shrugged, a slight smirk on his face. "You've got yourself a bunch of ruffians here, Chang. Good luck with any of 'em."

"Thank you," Captain Chang replied, giving the warden a stony look. He was about to dismiss the other man, but reconsidered for a moment. "Do you happen to know how Maxwell acquired the bruise on his face?"

"Ah, yes…the obstacle course," smirked the warden. "That was part of his punishment for insubordination…I had him try a lap through the beginner course." He grinned maliciously. "In case you're wondering, he failed miserably."

"I see." The Captain's glance dropped to Warden Kushrenada's hand that was resting on the door handle; specifically the large, square signet ring on it. "Again, thank you for bringing…uh, Recruit Yuy to me." He nodded dismissively, watching with a frown as the warden left. Then he looked at the boy standing across from him with an expectant look on his face.

"Yuy."

"Chang."

The Chinese officer smiled. "It's good to see you, Heero."

The boy nodded in response. "Likewise, Wufei. " His sharp gaze didn't miss much, and he noticed the thick file folders on the desk in front of the officer. "I see you've been reading up on me."

Wufei nodded. "Of course." His dark eyes studied Heero's face. "Did you forget, I knew your--guardian?"

Heero's face darkened. "I'd rather not talk about him, Wufei."

"He's the reason you're here."

"Hai," shrugged the younger boy.

"And you're the reason I'm here."

Heero looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"When I saw your name on the list for the Peacecraft Program, I asked to be assigned here." Wufei gestured to the thick folder. "I'm glad I did. No one else would have been able to read between the lines." His dark eyes locked onto Heero's. "Why didn't you claim self defense?"

"Because it wasn't," Heero replied simply. "I waited until he'd passed out drunk—and I beat him into a coma."

"And how many times had he beaten you?" Wufei countered. "How many years of his abuse had you taken? And as for the little girl--."

"Stop!" Heero ordered sharply. "I don't want to talk about it, Wufei."

"The point is, it's easy to see why you did it, Heero." Wufei shook his head. "You should have had the best lawyer money could buy, instead of a third-rate public defender."

"I did what I thought was best," Heero shrugged.

"And now I'm going to do what I think is best," Wufei told him. "I want to see you do well here, and end up at the Academy. I know you can." He frowned slightly, glancing down at the paperwork in front of him. "Although Kushrenada got to make up the team assignments, I was able to prevail upon him to group you by test scores. Your three teammates had the highest aptitude tests next to yours. In fact, a couple of them outscored you in portions of the test." He winced slightly at the sight of Maxwell's name on the list. "Your group is Team Wing. When we hold first formation in the morning, team leaders will be appointed, and goals will be laid out. Aside from the class work and physical training, there will be ongoing competitions between the teams." He looked at the boy he'd grown up best friends with. "You can do this, Heero. Since this is a voluntary project, I know you want to be here…I know this means something to you. So I expect your team to finish in first place."

Heero gave a brief, wry smile. "Mission accepted." It was a phrase they'd used since childhood, when they'd played endless games of mobile suit combat.

It made Wufei smile in return, knowing that he could help his long-time friend make the most of this opportunity. "You may as well go to your barracks and relax for a couple of hours. You can join in at afternoon calisthenics…at the athletic field at three."

"Hai."

"Good luck, Heero. Dismissed."

Heero made his way out of the office and headed for the barracks listed on his index card with the key attached. He found it without trouble, and seeing that three of the four bunks were already in use, he settled onto the last one, stretching out to rest after over twenty-four hours of travel from L1.


	5. Teammates

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 (to start with)

A/N: Okay...I know this is really quick for an update, but this is one of my favorite chapters, so I had to share. Enjoy! (I hope.)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Four: Teammates

_Thirteen laps! Thirteen laps of pure Hell. What kind of sick fuck makes a kid fresh out of weeks of juvenile detention run six and a half miles? Sure, sprinting away from a cop for a few blocks had been good exercise, but that was a far cry from six miles of unrelenting speed. Smooth move, Maxwell…let's make this the last time for being late to class. Any class. Especially one run by a sadistic son of a bitch like Lieutenant Lareau._

With a free hour between class and afternoon calisthenics, Duo figured he could at least catch a quick nap. He stumbled into the barracks, yawning with exhaustion and headed for his bunk. But as he went to step on the lower bunk to climb up, he realized someone was lying stretched out on it.

"Oh." He stepped back, looking down into a pair of intense blue eyes.

The newcomer had slightly Asian features, except for the deep blue of his eyes. His chocolate brown hair was slightly disheveled…almost untidy…but looked like that was its natural state. Well-muscled shoulders filled out the short-sleeved uniform shirt the boy wore, and Duo was almost tempted to give him an admiring look. But the new kid gazed up with a vague scowl, and the braided boy took another step back before reminding himself he'd been there first, and that top bunk was his.

"Hi," he ventured hesitantly, not offering to shake hands. Somehow, he instinctively knew better.

"Hn," came the terse reply.

Again Duo studied the somber-faced boy, trying to decide if he was a threat. One way to find out, he thought with a shrug. "I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Heero Yuy."

"Japanese?" he guessed, giving a tentative smile and watching for a glimmer of response.

"Hai," this time accompanied by a short nod.

Okay…Duo figured that meant 'yes.' "Um…" Duo glanced up. "My bunk's up there," he said, mentally wincing at his sudden lack of articulation.

"Okay." This time the other boy sounded vaguely impatient, as if he wanted Duo to leave him alone.

"I was…um…gonna catch a nap before afternoon calisthenics."

"Go right ahead." Total indifference.

Duo cautiously edged closer, putting a foot on one edge of the lower bunk, and pulling himself up onto his own. Once there, he rolled onto his back and stretched out, biting back a groan at the aches in his muscles. He tried to sleep, but somehow the quiet presence in the lower bunk made it impossible. After several minutes of tossing and turning, he hung his head over the side of the bunk.

He was met with a slightly annoyed-looking gaze, as his braid flipped down, swinging wildly and narrowly missing the new kid's face.

"Watcha in for?" he asked, giving Heero his best, most beguiling smile.

"Aggravated assault," Heero replied without missing a beat. "And attempted murder."

"Oh." Duo rolled back over onto his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Like he could sleep now, he thought with a sigh.

Several more minutes passed in silence…or near-silence, as every time Duo squirmed on his bunk in search of a more comfortable position the springs squeaked loudly. When he heard an exasperated sigh from the lower bunk, he found himself smiling wryly. There was a faint mutter…a word that sounded like "baka," and then Duo drifted off into sleep, with a smug smile still pasted on his lips.

Sometime later…

"Maxwell…"

"Hmm?" Duo was in the middle of a very nice dream, floating on an inflatable raft in a still pond, thinking about someone with really beautiful blue eyes. And that someone was calling his name softly…from far away.

"Maxwell!" A sharp rap on the side of his bunk woke Duo with a start, and he shot up gasping, throwing a hand out to steady himself.

His hand landed on what felt like a face, and he opened his eyes to see a very annoyed-looking Heero glaring through his splayed fingers. Actually, the word 'aggravated' might have been more appropriate. Duo wondered vaguely what the 'aggravated' in 'aggravated assault' meant.

With a yelp, Duo shoved himself back against the wall. "Agh! What? Wassamatter?" he demanded, trying to steady his pounding heart. He hated being woken up suddenly, and tried to communicate it by returning the other boy's glare.

"You said something about 'afternoon calisthenics,'" replied the dark-haired boy. "I think we've got two minutes to get to the exercise yard."

"Shit!" Duo leapt from his bunk, only to get tangled in his blanket on the way down, so he ended up sprawling unceremoniously on top of Heero, sending them both to the floor.

"Crazy baka!" snarled the Japanese boy, thrashing to free himself.

At that moment Quatre and Trowa dashed in, only to stop and gawk at the pair entwined on the floor. "Duo? What in Allah's name--?" Quatre demanded.

"Ack!" Duo shoved himself away from Heero, blushing furiously.

Quatre smiled knowingly. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, Quat! Nothing! I fell off my bunk, damn it!"

Heero rolled clear of the braided boy, pushing himself up to his feet and brushing off his uniform. The glare he shot at Duo could have melted steel.

"Sorry," Duo mumbled, scrambling out of his tangled blanket and gathering it in his arms, tossing it back up onto his bunk.

"Maxwell, you are a menace!" Heero snarled, brushing past Quatre and Trowa and walking out of the bunkhouse.

Trowa glanced after the departing boy. "Who's that?"

"Our new bunkie," Duo replied, straightening his uniform and trying to smooth the loose strands of his braid. "Heero Yuy. As you can tell, he's real charming and articulate."

Trowa snorted, turning and heading off to the exercise yard.

"C'mon, Duo," Quatre urged. "We're gonna be so late!"

"Aw, crap." Duo glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom. "I need to pee before we go."

"No time!" Quatre insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "If we're late, you'll end up doing double pushups."

After running the extra laps that morning, the last thing Duo wanted was more added exercises. "Right behind ya, Quat." He jogged miserably along behind his blonde friend, yawning and shaking his head to get the last of the cobwebs out. _Damn Yuy for letting me sleep 'til there were only two minutes to go!_

Duo and Quatre were the last two to line up, and the drill instructor was waiting, tapping a foot impatiently in the dirt.

"Alright you two slowpokes! Drop and give me fifty."

Groaning, both boys obediently dropped face-down and began their pushups.

The braided boy spared a glance at Heero, who was lined up next to Trowa. He could have sworn there was a satisfied smirk on the Japanese boy's lips. _Bastard._

After calisthenics, the group was divided into four groups for training, and Duo made certain he headed as far away from Heero Yuy as he could. Quatre stuck with Duo, having already started looking upon the braided boy as a friend and confidante.

It wasn't until supper that the four teammates met up again. Duo and Quatre had kind of hung out together throughout the afternoon, so when they went through the chow line, they were side by side. But Trowa drifted in behind them with Heero at his heels, and Duo cast a rather resentful glare their way. Seemed like they were getting along famously.

"Huh. The pot and the kettle," muttered the braided boy.

"What?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, our roommates," shrugged Duo wincing at the sight of the lumpy stuff the server ladled onto his even lumpier mashed potatoes. "Hell, between them, they couldn't carry on a one-sided conversation."

Quatre chuckled at that, ducking his head slightly. "Duo! That's mean."

Duo rolled his eyes, once again amazed at the blonde's almost childlike nature. But a quick glance at the sharp blue eyes of his companion made him question that assessment. "You haven't told me what you got in trouble for Quat," he commented casually, heading for a corner table. Duo Maxwell liked to keep his back to a wall, especially in a crowded cafeteria.

"Oh…um…I got caught doing a little computer recon on some of our company's competitors."

"Oooh…a fellow hacker," Duo said with a grin. "Were you any good?"

Quatre snorted at that. "Well, yeah…until they caught me."

Duo chuckled. "Heh. I know the feeling."

"So that's what put you here too?"

"That and…a few other things," Duo said evasively. "I guess I did a little more than just computer recon. I might've done a little independent on-line banking."

"They call that grand theft," Heero said curtly, settling into the seat next to Duo, as Trowa took the one next to Quatre.

"Well aren't you the expert?" Duo retorted, giving Heero a sidelong glare.

Heero favored him with an unreadable look. "As a matter of fact, I am."

Duo snorted derisively. "Sure you are."

"Give me a laptop, and I could run circles around you or anyone else."

"Modest, too," Duo said with a roll of his expressive indigo eyes.

Quatre reached across the table to the newcomer. "Duo tells me your name is Heero. I'm Quatre."

Heero eyed the hand for a moment, and then took it with obvious reluctance. He wasn't big on handshaking, and it showed. "Hn."

Trowa's lips quirked in a slight smile, and he glanced aside at Quatre. "Heero's about as fond of shaking hands as I am," he pointed out.

Duo glanced between the two, wondering when they'd managed to become such buddies. He told himself the twinge he felt wasn't jealousy. Not that Heero wasn't good-looking, and not that Duo wasn't inclined towards other guys. He just didn't want to think a mere few hours of being barely acquainted was enough to start him thinking about the new kid in a possessive way. Besides, tall (okay, medium), dark and scowling wasn't his idea of the perfect man. Was he?

"Are you gonna eat that?" Quatre asked, pointing to the food that a brooding Duo was stirring around on his plate. The Arab boy's food was barely touched.

"What? Oh." Duo looked down at the soggy mess he'd made, and then shrugged. "Well, I had worse on L2," he noted, scooping up some of the rapidly cooling stuff and shoveling it in.

Quatre grimaced slightly.

Heero's blue eyes narrowed. "Winner…you're Quatre Winner, aren't you?"

The blonde's head shot up warily. "What? Um…why d'you say that?"

The Japanese boy shrugged. "It's pretty obvious you aren't used to this kind of…food." He gave the other inmate a long look. "Besides, your family isn't exactly reclusive. I've seen you on the news."

Duo's eyes had widened. "You never told me you were that 'Quatre,'" he accused. "Even I've heard your family name." He gave the blonde an uncomprehending look. "How in Hell did you end up here?" he demanded. "You could have bought your way out of this bullshit ten times over."

Heero gave Duo a sidelong look. "Maybe it's none of your business, Maxwell."

"Why not?" came the unrepentant reply. "I think it's a pretty obvious question."

"Well, pretty rude anyway," Trowa shrugged.

"Aw, fuck you, Barton," Duo growled, glaring across the table at the auburn-haired boy.

The green eyes narrowed slightly. "I was just making an honest observation."

"So was I."

"Would you two stop?" Quatre asked in exasperation, putting a hand to his forehead as if in pain. "Allah, I hate fighting!"

"Tell it to him!" Duo snapped, turning sideways in his chair and fixing his gaze across the room, instead of at Trowa.

"I'm not the one who started it," Trowa shrugged.

Heero slapped a hand on the table, and all three looked at him. But he was glaring across the room at Captain Chang, who had just walked in and was surveying the room with a critical eye. "Thanks for nothing, Chang," Heero muttered under his breath. "Team? This is a joke."

Duo caught just enough of what he said to be insulted. "Hey, you're the newcomer here, Yuy. We were getting along fine without you."

"Obviously," came the dry response.

Duo cursed under his breath. "I don't need this shit. I'll see you back at the barracks." He stood and stalked off, fists clenched at his sides.

Quatre frowned as he went, looking from Duo's retreating back to the vaguely satisfied smirk on Heero's lips. "I'm sorry, Heero," he said quickly. "I should have just told him my father let me get sent here on purpose, to try to teach me a lesson." That was close enough to the truth, even if it didn't quite cover it all.

"It really was none of his business," Heero replied.

"He's…" Quatre searched for the right word. "...inquisitive."

"Nosey."

The blonde smiled. "Yeah, but for all that, he's been kind of looking out for me since we got here."

Heero eyed the Arab boy questioningly. "Have you been having any problems?"

The aquamarine eyes glanced warily across the room to the table where the boys from the shower were seated. "Just…this morning there were some kids hassling us a bit. Duo stood up to them."

"And lived to tell?" Trowa quipped, his green gaze following Quatre's to the tough bunch at the far table. The auburn-haired boy frowned slightly. "Sorry I went off without you two. I didn't know there'd be any trouble."

Quatre smiled, blushing a little. "That's okay, Trowa. It wasn't anything much…just the usual establishment of a pecking order. And then the drill instructor showed up, and everyone sort of scattered."

"Hn," commented Heero. "They would." His sharp blue gaze fixed on Quatre. "Is that how Maxwell got the bruise on his face?"

"Oh. No," Quatre said quietly, dropping his gaze to the table.

"The warden did that," Trowa guessed with uncanny accuracy. He shrugged at Quatre's startled look. "C'mon, Winner, I was there. When they hauled him off during orientation, there wasn't a mark on him. But it was there first thing this morning, wasn't it?"

"You two mind filling me in?" Heero asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

So Quatre explained the previous day's events, and Duo's cryptic response to his question about the source of the bruise.

* * *

When Duo had reached the barracks, still fuming about the scolding he'd received from both Heero and Trowa, he realized that after the long day of exercise, he really needed a shower. So he gathered up a couple of towels and a clean uniform and headed over to the shower building. Despite the warning he'd given Quatre to go nowhere alone, he figured everyone was still at supper, and he was a lot more capable of defending himself than the young blonde. 

And it was truly wonderful to find the building unoccupied, and all the hot water at his disposal. As he took a long, leisurely shower, some of his anger and irritation began to slip away. Duo sighed in contentment, washing his hair twice for good measure. He rinsed it, wrapped it up in a towel and dried off before donning the clean clothing. Then he took his time combing out his long, wet hair and deftly re-braiding it. He hadn't felt so good in days, and by the time he was ready to head back to the barracks, he was fairly certain he could even tolerate his insufferable teammates.

* * *

Heero's face had darkened during Quatre's story. "Kushrenada did that?" He glanced in Captain Chang's direction again. "Why didn't Maxwell tell the Captain about it?" 

Trowa snorted. "Like Chang would believe him?"

"Captain Chang is an honorable man," Heero said, his tone turning cold. "In fact, he's driven by his sense of honor. He would never allow brutality, even in a place like this."

Trowa's eyes narrowed. "And how do you know so much about him?" he asked.

Heero glared back. "That's none of your business, Barton."

"Ack…here we go again," Quatre chided, glancing warily between the two.

"No, I won't throw a tempter tantrum and stomp off like Maxwell," Heero said evenly.

Trowa appeared distracted at that point, looking across the room. "Um, Quatre… was it the guys at that last table that were bothering you and Duo?"

Quatre looked over to see a now-empty table. "Oh no," he breathed, looking quickly back at Trowa. "You don't think--?"

In answer, Trowa and Heero stood up, and Quatre followed suit. All three boys dumped their meal trays out, and put them in the bin by the door on their way out.

Captain Chang saw them leave, his dark eyes following them and noting the purposeful way they did so.

Quatre could barely keep up with Heero's brisk walk, and Trowa's long-strided pace, but he hurried along anyway.

They reached the barracks in record time, and Heero pushed the door open roughly, his keen eyes scanning the room. He walked over to open the bathroom door and glance around it.

"Not here," he concluded, an undercurrent of worry in his voice. He turned to look at Quatre. "Where would he go?"

The blonde shrugged, and then his eyes lit on the open foot locker. "Shower?"

Heero was out the door before Quatre finished the word, with Trowa close on his heels. They'd almost reached the shower building, when Duo strolled casually out, his long braid damp, and a clean uniform on. His dirty uniform and a couple of wet towels were slung over one arm.

He stopped when he saw the three boys striding purposefully towards him, and scowled. "What d'you want?"

Heero glared in return. "From now on, Maxwell, you don't go off alone. Understood?"

Duo's jaw dropped for a second. "Excuse me?"

"You. Don't. Go. Off. Alone."

"Since when are you my keeper?" Duo shot back coldly.

"I'm not," Heero snarled in return. "Quatre said you two ran into some trouble this morning."

"I can take care of myself," Duo asserted.

Heero snorted skeptically at that. "You can't even get off your bunk by yourself," he sneered.

Duo's eyes lit with an angry fire. "Look, Yuy…I don't need a goddamned babysitter."

"How about an alarm clock?"

_Oh, cheap shot. _"I don't know why I'm even having this conversation with you!" Duo snapped in frustration. "Drop dead, Yuy." He pushed past the Japanese boy and stalked angrily towards the barracks. When he got there, his good mood totally destroyed, he tossed his armful of dirty clothes on the floor by his foot locker and climbed up onto his bunk.

Outside, Quatre was regarding his other two teammates with a pained expression. "I'm not sure implying that he can't take care of himself is the best way to approach Duo," he commented thoughtfully.

"What's wrong with it?" Heero asked curtly. "It's honest."

"Brutally so," Quatre sighed.

"It's obvious you and Duo could end up targeted by the bullies in the camp," Heero noted. "You both…stand out…a bit too much. I think it best if, as a team, we make certain never to leave anyone vulnerable."

Quatre gave Heero a long look. "So long as that goes for you and Trowa as well, I don't see a problem," he said with an edge to his voice, turning and stalking into the barracks after Duo.

Trowa looked at Heero, amusement in his deep green eyes. "Nice leadership style, Yuy," he said wryly. "Even I hadn't managed to alienate Quatre yet." He sauntered into the barracks, leaving the blue-eyed boy glaring after him.

"What have you gotten me into, Chang?" Heero sighed to himself, wondering if it were too late to either change teams or take his chances in prison. Even amid those sardonic ponderings, he knew that the other three boys in his team were more capable than he was willing to admit yet. It was the stubborn, independent streak in each of them that worried him. How were they to win a team-oriented competition when they couldn't even get along for one meal?


	6. Obstacles

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 (to start with)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Five: Obstacles

The five o'clock wakeup call sent all four boys tumbling from their bunks, yawning and stretching in the pale pre-dawn light.

"This is inhuman!" Duo grumbled, wincing as he flexed his arms, feeling a definite ache from all the previous day's exercise.

Heero just gave him a brief glare and went to rummage through his foot locker for a clean uniform.

Duo found his gaze irresistibly drawn to the view the other boy presented while bending over his trunk, and the thief from L2 couldn't help the wistful smile that crossed his face. _If only Yuy weren't a total pain in the ass… And speaking of his ass…_ Duo forcibly pulled his thoughts away from his teammate, instead crossing the room to the bathroom door.

Quatre met him there, giving him his best blue eyed puppy dog look. "Mind if I go first, since that hair of yours takes all day?"

"It does not!" Duo retorted. "I can brush it out and re-braid in record time."

"But you don't need the mirror for that…"

While they were debating, Trowa walked past without a word, grabbing the door from Duo's hand and slamming it shut behind him.

"Fink!" Duo grumbled, turning away and going over to his foot locker to fish around for his comb.

Within ten minutes, all four boys had used the small bathroom and headed over to the exercise yard for calisthenics. Although they didn't bring up the subject of the previous night's argument, they stayed together through the morning workout and the two-mile run.

It wasn't until they were in the barracks getting ready to shower and change that the issue came up again. Duo started to walk out with his clothes and towels in hand, and Heero casually put an arm across the door. "Wait up, Maxwell. We'll all walk over together."

Duo stiffened, turning to meet the cold blue eyes. "I told you. I can take care of myself."

"Really? Then explain that bruise on your face."

Indigo eyes widened, and Duo unconsciously reached a hand to his face. "I…fell."

"Into Kushrenada's fist?" asked Heero evenly. "What's up with you and him? Why's he got it in for you?"

Duo glanced over his shoulder at Trowa, and then looked back at Heero. "Maybe it's none of your business," he sneered, echoing Heero's exact words from the night before. He pointedly lifted Heero's arm out of his way, ducking under it and heading for the showers.

Quatre had his stuff together by then, and darted after Duo; Heero and Trowa brought up the rear. The four boys from the previous day kept to themselves in both the locker room and the shower; a single icy glare from Heero saw to that. And within half an hour, the boys had showered, changed, and made their way to the dining hall without incident.

Mid-afternoon found the inmates in formation, grouped by teams, with each team having a corporal standing in front.

"As you can see," Captain Chang explained, stalking smoothly across in front of the assembly. "Each of your teams has a liaison. These men are all corporals in the Corps, chosen because they are closest to your ages, and have been through boot camp recently enough to recall the basics of the program. I'll give you exactly five minutes for a team meeting, and then we'll begin obstacle course training."

The corporal in front of Team Wing turned to face them. "I'm Corporal Carter—for expediency just call me Carter most of the time." He looked at Heero, studying the grave-faced boy. "Yuy, you'll be the leader of Team Wing."

Duo rolled his eyes, wondering who died and made Heero God. Quatre caught the expression and smirked back.

"Based on your aptitude test scores," Carter continued, "Maxwell's best area is stealth and infiltration…"

_Oh yeah…all that breaking and entering sure paid off._

"Barton should excel at infiltration and weapons… and Winner has strategic planning down to a science. I suggest, Yuy, that you play to your teammates' strengths when taking on the challenges the Captain sets up." He eyed each of them carefully. "I'd like to think I got lucky being assigned to this team, but Captain Chang sometimes has a—strange—sense of humor."

"Oh, and I thought it was just that he had a stick up his ass," Duo muttered under his breath.

Carter laughed unexpectedly. "Sounds like you've met our good Captain," he said with a grin. "That was what we called him back in basic…or, rather, behind his back, in basic."

"What? 'Stick-up-his-ass' Chang?" Duo grinned back. "Not to his face?"

"Of course not," Carter assured him. "We muttered it to ourselves when he was making us do forced marches in hundred-degree heat and eighty percent humidity—the bastard." He shook his head. "But he's the best trainer there is. And lucky for you kids, he's mellowed."

Heero gave a slight chuckle at the thought of a "mellow" Wufei Chang, and all heads turned to him in surprise. "What?" he demanded, trying to force his customary scowl back into place.

"It's just strange to hear you laugh," Quatre spoke up. "You're usually so—reserved."

"Y'mean anal," Duo murmured under his breath. But at the same time he was looking at Heero with a slightly bemused expression, thinking what an absolutely throaty, sexy laugh the blue-eyed boy had, and how unfortunate it was that those good looks were wasted on a totally straight guy. "I hate my life," sighed the braided boy quietly, drawing his gaze back to Corporal Carter.

Quatre heard the sigh, and cast an enquiring glance at his friend, but Captain Chang's voice interrupted before he could say anything.

"Back in formation!"

The boys straggled back into their previous ranks, making at least a half-hearted attempt at standing at attention.

"Any volunteers for the first run through the obstacle course?"

Heero's hand shot up at once, and all three of his teammates stared at him in obvious amazement and total dismay.

"Whoa! Wait a sec!" Duo blurted. "Since when do you get to speak for all of us?"

"Since I was made team leader," Heero said calmly, that faintly derisive smirk apparent once again.

"I didn't vote for you," Duo asserted.

"Fortunately, your vote wasn't required," Heero sneered back.

Captain Chang had walked over and was standing, tapping one foot impatiently. "Yuy—if you have finished taking commentary from your subordinate--?"

"Yes, sir," Heero assured him, darting a last, deadly glare at Duo before facing their commander. "We're ready."

"Very well…the course is as follows…and pay attention. I will not repeat myself." He outlined the order of obstacles quickly, gesturing to a series of rope ladders, walls, tunnels and various other challenges. "You'll finish up with the crawl under barbed wire and hand-over-hand through the monkey bars." He smiled, but there was a positively evil glint in his eyes. "Any questions?"

"How are we timed, sir? Individually, or as a group?" Heero asked.

"Your team time will be that of the slowest man," Chang explained.

"Um—sir?" Duo asked rather hesitantly. "How high is that wall?"

"Twenty-five feet." The dark eyes gleamed dangerously. "Scared of heights, Maxwell?" He stepped closer, before Duo could reply. "It seems to me that a second-story man such as yourself would be quite comfortable with them."

Duo blushed and looked at the ground. "Ah—yeah. Not a problem," he mumbled.

"And Barton—I expect you to excel at this," Chang added, glancing at Trowa. All eyes turned to the auburn-haired boy, who shrugged almost apologetically.

"Uh—yeah—I worked in a circus."

Duo smirked. "We are so gonna ace this test!"

"Two minutes to prep," Chang informed them. "Oh, and by the way, the last place team will do KP duty for a week."

"There is such a thing?" Duo asked in amazement.

The Chinese officer smiled slyly. "Oh yes, Maxwell…perhaps I should ask how good you are at peeling potatoes."

Duo glared, and subsided into a rather sulky silence.

Heero pulled his three teammates into a quick huddle. "Since this is our first run, we'll keep it simple. First man through any obstacle waits for the last…second man advances to the next obstacle, but doesn't start until the third is enroute. That way we'll always be close together. Understood?"

The other boys nodded, starting to get into the exercise and feel a little surge of adrenaline.

They proceeded to the starting line as Captain Chang looked down at his stopwatch. "Ready? Go!"

They sprinted towards the first obstacle, Trowa's long legs getting him there first, and with acrobatic skills learned from years of circus life, he climbed the rope ladder as nimbly as a monkey.

Heero was a close second, and Duo and Quatre were hot on his heels.

They landed on the other side to find Trowa waiting, as Heero had instructed.

Heero and Duo dashed for the next obstacle, while Trowa and Quatre brought up the rear. The skinny log bridge barely slowed them down, and all four were still together when they reached the wall.

Going hand over hand up the rope, Heero made it to the top first, with Duo and Trowa almost even, and Quatre less than a yard behind. The braided boy let out a whoop as he dropped the last ten feet to the sandy ground, landing light as a feather and laughing as Heero descended more conservatively.

"Baka!" muttered the team leader, as he ran for the next challenge.

Duo followed the plan, watching as Trowa landed with cat-like grace and ran after Heero, and then giving Quatre an encouraging slap on the shoulder as they raced to catch up.

Heero swung across a man-made pool of water, hanging onto the end of the rope until Trowa was in position to catch it as it swung back. The auburn-haired boy followed, and then Quatre and Duo joined them. All four were basically even as they began the crawl under the barbed wire, but Trowa and Heero quickly pulled into the lead.

"Ah shit!"

Heero glanced back and cursed under his breath. "Damn it, Maxwell!"

Duo's braid had caught on one particularly long barb, and the long-haired boy was trying to twist onto his back so he could disentangle it.

"Trowa…you and Quatre keep going!" Heero urged, doubling back to help his teammate. "Maxwell, I swear I'm going to cut your hair while you sleep!" Heero swore, reaching the other boy's side and grabbing for the braid.

"Do it and die," Duo snarled back, carefully picking at the strands tangled in the wire. "Nobody touches the hair, Yuy! Go on ahead…I can get this."

"It's a team exercise, Maxwell. You have to finish with us," Heero retorted. He stubbornly took hold of the braid and started tugging against the wire.

"Easy there! You'll make split ends--!"

Heero finally wrapped the braid around his hand and yanked it free, causing several strands to snap. He shoved the braid down the back of Duo's shirt, his face inches from the other boy. "That thing's a menace, Maxwell. Next time plan ahead!"

"Fuck you, too," Duo growled back, resuming his crawl through the wire. But his face was flushed with humiliation at having held the team back, and he redoubled his efforts to try to regain the time he'd lost.

Trowa and Quatre were cooling their heels by the final barricade as Heero and Duo darted through the tire obstacle.

The braided boy didn't say a word, but ducked his head in embarrassment as they all started through the monkey bars. Halfway across Quatre lost a handhold, but Trowa was close enough to reach over and help him recover.

Then they were across, and sprinting for the finish line, sliding to a stop in front of Captain Chang, who was eyeing his stopwatch and frowning.

"That was almost five minutes," he said, shaking his head. He gave Duo a hard look from his dark eyes. "In a real firefight, you'd have cost your team leader his life, Maxwell."

Duo glared back, face flushed with exertion and shame. "Then I guess it's lucky this is only pretend," he snarled, covering his embarrassment with anger.

"Take seats in the bleachers while the other teams go," ordered the Captain, giving Heero a long look and a shake of his head as he passed.

Duo looked back and forth, finally fixing his gaze on Heero. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Why'd Chang give you that look?"

"None of your business, Maxwell."

"Yeah, it is, if it's about me," Duo growled back.

"Well, maybe this isn't about you," Heero retorted, walking past Duo and taking a seat in the bleachers, where they'd have a good view of the other teams running the obstacle course.

Quatre gave Duo a reassuring smile. "C'mon…let's see how the others do." The blonde looked almost as somber as Duo felt, and they both trudged wearily over to sit with their teammates. Heero and Trowa were talking quietly, critiquing the next group's performance on the obstacle course, and didn't even look up as Duo and Quatre plunked down next to them.

"Ever feel totally useless?" Duo muttered to his friend.

"Well, I was the slowest."

"Not if you count the time I wasted tangled in the wire," Duo sighed. He pulled his braid back out of his shirt, examining the torn strands ruefully.

Heero caught the motion out of the corner of his eye, and gave Duo a positively deadly glare. In response, Duo flipped him the finger and went back to smoothing his precious braid.

After an hour of teams' running the course and an hour of Captain Chang's assessment of each team's performance, the boys were released for the rest of the afternoon to pursue individual activities.

Duo and Quatre ended up walking several paces behind their teammates as they trudged back to the barracks.

"Well at least we weren't last," Quatre said with forced cheer.

Duo sighed. "But did you hear our fearless leader? 'A third-place finish is unacceptable.' Hell, he's the one who volunteered us to go first! The others got to learn from our mistakes."

"You mean yours," Heero said over his shoulder.

Duo broke stride, looking at the team leader in shock. Even Quatre winced at the ice-blue glare Heero shot the braided boy. "Hey, Heero, it was a first try, okay?" he said in a conciliatory tone.

Duo just turned on his heel, heading in the opposite direction.

"Maxwell…where are you going?" Trowa called after him.

Duo made an obscene gesture over his shoulder and kept walking. He headed for the commissary, figuring no one would be there this time of day. Right now he just needed to be away from his teammates…and one in particular. When he saw a bench in the shade behind the building, he walked over and threw himself onto it, burying his face in his hands.

_Fuck Heero Yuy and his high and mighty attitude!_ _Must be pretty easy to assign blame when you think you're perfect. _The trouble was, on some level, Duo agreed with him. He'd screwed up and it had cost the whole team. What's worse, he felt like it had cost him the chance to gain Heero's respect. And he wasn't even sure why he wanted it in the first place. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Having a bad day, gorgeous?" came a taunting voice.

Duo looked up to see the same four boys from the other day in the shower. Their team leader, Austin, stood with arms folded, green eyes narrowed with malice.

_Aw, fuck me! This day just keeps getting better and better. _"Well I am now," Duo sneered, realizing that he was not only alone, but outnumbered. Then his street rat survival instincts kicked in, and he stood up so he had room to maneuver. "But kicking your asses should fix that."

The team leader laughed, his gaze dropping to the long braid down Duo's back. "You couldn't even make it through a little barbed wire, pretty boy. All we'd have to do is pull your hair."

"Hair pulling?" Indigo eyes narrowed. "And you called me 'girly'?" Duo scoffed. "What's next? Slapping and biting?"

"Only if you want me to," Austin said with a leer.

"In your dreams," Duo hissed back, easing into a loose fighting stance.

Captain Chang's voice cut through their conversation. "Is there a problem here, Pritchard?"

"Uh, no sir," Austin said quickly.

"They were just leaving," Duo added, narrowing his eyes at the other boy.

"I won't keep them then," the Captain commented. "But I'd like a word with you, Maxwell."

The other boys scattered and headed away, casting resentful glances back at their triumphant quarry. Duo resisted the impulse to stick his tongue out.

Instead, he turned an expectant gaze to Captain Chang.

The Chinese man leveled those cold, dark eyes at him. "I don't care if you fail miserably at this camp, Maxwell. But don't you dare take Heero Yuy down with you! He deserves this chance."

"And I don't?" Duo asked bitterly. The last thing he needed was for the soldier to compound the guilt he already felt.

"Not from what I've seen," Chang snarled back.

Duo crossed his arms, glaring back. "And why should I care what you think?"

"Because I am your only chance!"

"Then obviously I'm screwed," Duo retorted. "Between you and K…"

"I told you not to compare us!" Chang bit out sharply. "Whatever you think, we're not in league. I'm not here to undermine your training and ship your butt off to the L2 penal colony."

"Sure, and telling me Yuy'd be dead if it was a real scenario is supposed to bolster my confidence?"

"It was supposed to wake you up, Maxwell. This isn't a game."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Sure it is. If I play nice, I get to keep my butt out of prison a few months longer."

Captain Chang gave Duo such a hard look from those dark, angry eyes that the boy almost winced. "You overlook the fact that you could also achieve a great deal more. This is an opportunity, instead of the punishment you so richly deserve, thief."

"Oh, name-calling?" Duo asked in amazement. "The great Captain Chang has stooped to name-calling?"

Wufei glared at him. "I simply state the facts, Maxwell. You were convicted of stealing…hence you are a thief."

"And yet you say I have a chance to get into your precious Mobile Suit Corps Academy," Duo scoffed. "You want thieves in your Corps?"

"Former thieves," Wufei clarified. "Completing this camp will take more moral fiber than you realize." He gave the boy a scornful look. "Probably more than you have."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Duo sneered, putting on a show of bravado in spite of how much the insult stung. "But, y'know what? I couldn't care less about going to your damned academy. I'm here because it kept me from going to L2 prison. And that's the only reason. So excuse me if I don't give a shit how well Yuy's team does."

"I will not," Captain Chang snarled. "I swear, if you purposely mess this up for him, I'll haul you to L2 personally. I expect you to at least try! And then, if you don't want to go to the Academy, fine. You don't have to. But respect your teammates enough to allow them the choice."

Duo glared at him. "Are you finished, sir?"

"For now," replied the Captain. "Dismissed, Maxwell."

Duo turned and started walking towards the barracks area. "Yeah…you dismissed me the first day we met, Chang," he muttered sourly. He'd pretty much decided his day could get no worse…first the mess on the obstacle course, and now a thorough dressing-down by the camp commander…not to mention the close call with Austin and his pals. "Sucks to be you, Maxwell," he sighed, glaring at the ground as he walked. He was so riveted on the dirt that he almost passed the barracks.

The sound of a throat clearing made him stop and look up, to see Heero leaning on the wall outside the door. "Lost, Maxwell?"

"I don't need this right now, Yuy," he snarled. "Just back the fuck off."

The blue eyes raked him up and down, and he could almost see a sneer on Heero's lips. _And nice lips they were, at that…not too fat or thin…perfectly shaped, and obviously kissable beyond belief. If only they weren't attached to the biggest bastard in the camp. _"Where were you? We need to review our plan for tomorrow's run through the obstacle course."

"Well excuse me," Duo shot back, keeping his angry gaze locked on Heero's eyes instead of those lips. "After your candid assessment of my skills, or lack thereof, I figured you didn't really need me. So I took a stroll around camp and got cornered by Austin's pack of jackals and then soundly berated by our dear Captain Chang himself." His voice rose with each word. "I've fucking had enough for one day, Yuy!"

Heero frowned at him. "What do you mean 'cornered?' What did Austin's team do?"

Duo walked up until he was almost toe to toe with his team leader. "What difference does it make, Yuy? So long as I don't fuck up the obstacle course again, what do you care what happens to me?"

"We're teammates," Heero replied stiffly, scowling.

"Sure…whatever," Duo drawled, rolling his eyes. He started past Heero, but a hand shot out and caught his arm.

"What happened with Austin?"

Indigo eyes narrowed to a deadly glare. "Get your hand off me, Yuy!"

"Or what?" came a vaguely amused reply.

Duo swung so fast that his fist grazed Heero's jaw as his team leader was dodging. But before the braided boy could swing again, Quatre and Trowa dove through the door and intervened.

"That's enough!" Quatre said angrily, blue eyes ablaze, as he gave a two-handed push to Duo's chest. "Both of you have to stop bickering! Do you want to get sent off to prison?"

Duo backed a step, as did Heero…the latter rubbing absently at his bruised jaw, and glaring over Trowa's shoulder at the braided boy.

"Well?" Quatre asked, giving each of them a searching look. "Are we going to settle down and work as a team, or do you want to give up right now?"

"If we're to work as a team," Heero said coolly, "he's got to learn to take orders…not to mention some constructive criticism."

"I'd take 'constructive' criticism," Duo retorted. "But endless bitching about one little screw-up isn't constructive."

Heero eyed him steadily, and then nodded slightly. "Fine. We'll move on."

"That's it?" Duo demanded. "You're not even gonna admit you were an anal prick about it?"

"No," said Heero, pushing past him and walking into the barracks. Trowa followed him, and Quatre merely shrugged.

"At least he's gonna let the braid incident drop," he said quietly to Duo.

"Yeah…that's real big of him," Duo grumbled. He looked at Quatre, the anger draining from him. "Damn it, Quat, I felt bad enough about it without his crap."

"I know you did. And I think he does, too. But he's just been appointed team leader, and that's a lot of pressure. You've got to ease up on him, too."

Duo closed his eyes, gradually regaining hold of his temper. "Alright, Quatre. I'll try."

The blonde beamed at him, blue eyes warm. "C'mon inside, and let's figure out how to totally blow the other teams out of the water tomorrow."

Duo threw an arm across Quatre's shoulders, ushering him inside, where the others were already studying possible layouts for obstacles and figuring out shortcuts and strategies.


	7. Easing Tensions

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 (to start with)

A/N: For those of you despairing of Heero ever showing a little glimmer of humanity...it's coming. And likewise with Wufei. (Duo's overdue for a break.)

Chapter Six: Easing Tensions

Duo woke the next morning even before the drill instructor slammed open the door. It was still dark, and the boy yawned and rolled over, trying to figure out what woke him.

Then a sharp clap of thunder made him jump, and he realized he could hear the steady drumming of rain on the roof. He smiled sleepily. _Yessss! A reprieve! _They couldn't possibly do obstacles in a thunderstorm.

The door flew open, and Corporal Carter stepped in, water streaming from his rain poncho. "Up and at 'em, ladies!" he called boisterously. "Calisthenics in fifteen!"

"What?!" Duo demanded, sitting up sharply. "You've got to be kidding!"

Carter smiled up into the boy's indignant face. "I never kid, kid." He tossed a plastic bundle on each bunk, gave a cocky salute, and left.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Duo exploded, picking up the little bundle to find a compactly-folded rain poncho. "He wasn't kidding."

Heero stood and stretched, looking up at Duo with an expressionless face. "You think training stops for a little rain, Maxwell?"

"But—but—we'll get all wet!" Duo lamented.

Heero gave him a feral grin. "Maybe it'll help you slide through the barbed wire better."

The indigo eyes widened. "Aw, shit…the hair…" He absently tugged at the end of his braid. "This is gonna be miserable."

The other boys were throwing off the covers and dressing, so Duo figured he had no choice. He got up and dashed to the bathroom, beating Trowa by a split-second. _Ha! Take that, circus-boy! Nobody's faster than a street rat._

Within moments all four boys were dressed and suited up, and they stepped cautiously out into a steady downpour. Dodging puddles, they made their way to the morning formation, meeting their bedraggled fellow-inmates at the exercise yard.

Captain Chang himself was there to lead the morning's workout. His dark eyes were coolly unsympathetic, but there was a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth. "I suppose you all thought a little rain might earn you a day off." He bared teeth in an evil grin. "On the contrary. It will provide excellent learning opportunities."

"Yeah," muttered Duo just loud enough for his teammates to hear. "We'll learn how long we can hold our breath under water."

"We'll start with jumping jacks…"

By the time calisthenics ended, the boys were soaked to the skin. Between doing jumping jacks amid inch-deep puddles, and pushups in the mud, they could hardly be otherwise. It was almost a relief to set off on the two-mile run. At least they could try to jump over the puddles along the soggy track.

No one even bothered with a morning shower. Instead they went straight to breakfast, pulling off dripping ponchos and hanging them to dry by the door of the commissary.

It wasn't until they'd made their way through the line, filled their plates, and settled into a corner table Duo selected that they had a chance to relax.

Quatre looked across at his indigo-eyed friend and burst out laughing. "Oh, Duo! You look like a drowned rat!"

Indeed, the braided boy's long bangs were plastered to his face, and his braid hung in a bedraggled mess. Although he'd had the poncho on, it was soaked as much as the rest of him.

"I know," he sighed. "Have I mentioned I hate the rain?" He gave his teammates a once-over. "You all look pretty pathetic, too, yanno."

Quatre looked at Trowa and couldn't help but chuckle. "He's right!" When Trowa's hair was wet, it hung like a mop across his face, totally obscuring one eye. Even when he shook it back now and then, it seemed to fall right back down.

"Hey, blondie," Trowa chided. "You aren't exactly a fashion plate yourself."

Quatre put a hand up, feeling the silky hair plastered on his scalp. "Yeah, I guess I'm a mess too." He looked across the table. "How come your hair looks normal, Heero?" Indeed, although wet, Heero's hair wasn't flat to his scalp. In fact, it didn't look much different than it usually did.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged, busily eating his breakfast. "I keep it short on purpose."

Duo rolled his eyes. "What were you, a frickin' boy scout? Do you always have to 'be prepared,' Yuy?"

"Yes."

They finished their meal quickly, and made their way to their morning classes, which amazingly were held inside the gymnasium, instead of out in the pouring rain. The group of forty boys was split into two groups. One was learning the history of the Mobile Suit Corps, while the other was studying the evolution of Mobile Suit Corps weaponry.

Before lunch, the teammates made their way to the barracks and changed to dry clothes. So they were comfortable through the meal, and their afternoon classroom instruction. And then it was back to the exercise yard for three o'clock calisthenics.

Although the thunder had eased up, the rain continued to pour down, and again the boys were soaked in a matter of minutes. And after calisthenics, they were led to the obstacle course yet again.

Captain Chang, apparently unfazed by the weather, stalked to the front of the group, his hood thrown back and his dark eyes gleaming with assurance. "Good afternoon, recruits." He had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the steady pounding of rain. "Today's obstacle course could prove a bit challenging. I'll warn you in advance…wood will be slippery…footing will be treacherous…and sand will have turned to mud."

Duo winced at the thought of trying to comb ground-in mud from his hair. "I'd like to see Chang do the course he expects us to," he grumbled to Heero.

The Captain turned sharply. "Indeed, Maxwell?"

"Ulp…" Duo looked up guiltily. "You heard that?"

"I have excellent hearing," Wufei said with a look that made Duo want to disappear into the nearest mud puddle. The Chinese officer turned his back, walking along the line of boys. "Maxwell has a valid point. Perhaps it isn't fair for me to expect more from you than I can do."

There were murmurs of assent within the group.

Heero glanced aside at Duo, an enigmatic smirk on his lips.

"What?"

"Just watch, Maxwell," he purred. The smirk widened to a grin…an _evil_ grin.

"Very well, then," Wufei said, pulling his poncho off over his head and tossing it aside. "Maxwell…since you brought up the idea, you get the privilege of racing me through the same obstacles your team did yesterday." A feral grin crossed the Captain's face. "Since you've done it before, you should have the advantage."

Duo blinked, his heart sinking to his shoes. "Sir?" he said weakly.

"You heard me. Get up here!"

Swallowing nervously, Duo pulled off his poncho, instantly feeling the icy sting of rain against his arms. Quatre reached over and helpfully tucked the braid down the back of Duo's shirt.

"You can do it," he said encouragingly.

"Riiiiight," Duo drawled unenthusiastically.

Heero turned a sharp look to his teammate. "Winner's right, Maxwell. You can." He leaned a little closer, lowering his voice. "Chang's a little leery of heights…you'll beat him over the wall. Try to make time there. Be careful on the log bridge; it'll be slick as ice. So will the monkey bars. Whatever you do, don't lose your grip. And forget the damned mud. Just throw yourself into it and go."

Trowa leaned in from the other side. "Pretend there's a cop on your heels."

Duo grinned at that, some of his spirit returning. "Okay." He glanced at Heero with a slight crease of worry between his eyebrows. "I don't want to hear a lecture when Chang beats me by a mile, Yuy. Got it?"

"No lecture," Heero promised. "Go out there, and don't screw up."

Duo nodded, and walked up beside the Captain. He gave the officer as defiant a look as he could muster. "I'm ready."

Captain Chang snorted skeptically, glancing back at Heero, and giving a fleeting smirk. "Corporal Carter…please give the start command whenever you're ready."

"On your mark…"

Duo tensed, noting the Captain did the same.

"Get set…aaaaaaaaand…go!"

The two sprinted onto the course, as the assembled recruits began shouting encouragement.

Wufei reached the rope ladder mere inches ahead of Duo, and by the time they'd climbed it, they were even. From there they dashed to the log bridge.

It was, as Heero had predicted, slick as ice…but since Wufei and Duo both lost their footing once or twice, they were still neck in neck on the other side.

Then came the wall, and Duo concentrated on keeping a tight grip on the rope and scaling it as if his life depended on it. He reached the top first, too busy to notice that the Chinese officer slowed noticeably on the descent, using the rope to slide down, while Duo leapt the final ten feet as he had the day before.

Thus, Duo was leading as he reached the rope swing. He made it across, stumbling on the other side, and nearly careening backwards into the water. Then he regained his balance and literally threw himself under the barbed wire, ignoring the slimy mud and using his elbows and feet to shinny along the ground.

"Hey Maxwell," called Wufei, looking over with a cocky grin as he pulled even. "The weight of that wet hair must be slowing you down."

"Not as much as the lead in your ass!" Duo shot back, unable to let the jibe go unanswered.

But Wufei had drawn slightly ahead as they reached the tire obstacle, and with practiced ease gained through years of martial arts training, he fairly danced through them, gaining several feet of a lead before reaching the monkey bars.

Duo literally leapt for the first bar, trying to catch up, and nearly lost his grip at the unaccustomed added weight of wet clothing, mud, and boots. He gritted his teeth and doggedly worked his way hand over hand, having completely lost track of whether Wufei was still ahead or not. When he landed on the other side, he momentarily went to his knees, and then pushed back up to his feet and sprinted for all he was worth.

He crossed the finish line almost even with Captain Chang, and slid to a stop, nearly crashing into his teammates, who had moved to the finish line to meet him.

"That was awesome!" Quatre was shouting. "You did great!"

Duo stood panting, mud-covered hands on his knees. "I lost…" he gasped out between breaths.

Captain Chang was standing by Carter, also breathing hard and covered in filth, but he gave Duo a very genuine smile. "You didn't lose," he assured him. "You were right on my heels, Maxwell."

"The operative word being 'heels,'" Duo pointed out, pushing himself upright and sighing.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Captain Chang was still talking to Duo, but his glance moved to Heero. "You were a credit to your team today, Maxwell."

Duo gaped at him, unable to believe he'd heard a compliment from the stern officer's lips. "Uh…thanks," he stammered, following the others over to the bleachers. He was so dazed, he hardly noticed the driving rain any more.

"Alright, troops!" called Wufei, once again the efficient officer. "If Maxwell and I could survive a little water on the course, so can you. I want Team Chase up next."

While Austin's team filed up to the starting line, shedding their ponchos, Duo collapsed wearily onto the bleachers with his teammates, accepting his poncho back from Quatre, but not bothering to put it on.

Corporal Carter walked over, settling on the seat next to Duo. "Nice job, Maxwell," he said with a grin.

"Does Chang always kick ass on the obstacles?" Duo asked, scraping some mud off the front of his uniform and tossing it onto Heero's boots, daring a sly glance at his team leader, looking for a reaction. All Heero did was hit the side of his boot on the bleachers to knock the mud off. His gaze remained riveted on the next team on the course.

"Always," shrugged Carter. "We learned early on not to challenge him on anything. He can't be beat." He put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Today's the closest anyone's come in a while." He stood up and went back to the other soldiers to watch the other teams.

Duo blushed at the praise, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Quatre sidled up beside him. "Feel better now?" he asked, blue eyes warm.

"I guess I do," conceded the other boy, shivering a little in the cold rain. He nudged Heero with an elbow. "You knew Chang would make me go up there the minute I opened my mouth, didn't you?"

"Hn."

_Bastard._

As if reading Duo's thoughts, Heero glanced at him with an amused gleam in his eyes. "What's the problem? You did okay."

"Okay?" echoed Duo. "Okay? You call that just 'okay,' Yuy?"

Heero shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. "You stumbled after the rope swing, or you'd have won."

The next clot of mud hit Heero squarely on the back of his head.

Hours later the boys arrived back at the barracks, covered from head to toe in mud, only some of which had come from the obstacle course.

"Dirty trick, Yuy," grumbled Duo, untucking his shirt to scoop mud out from under it. "Mud down the back of the neck."

"That's where your braid was," shrugged the team leader, untucking his pant legs to allow clumps of mud to fall out.

"I still can't figure out how you got so much mud down Heero's pants," Quatre chuckled, emptying the mud from his own pockets.

"I used to pick pockets," Duo admitted. "I'm sneaky and quick."

"You mean twisted and sick," Trowa interjected, one finger stuck in an ear as he tried to dislodge the mud wedged into it.

"Ooo…Tro' made a rhyme!" Duo laughed, pulling off his shirt entirely to reveal a torso smeared and crusted with mud. "Gods, I _so_ need a shower!"

"I recommend a fire hose," Heero said evenly. "And since you were the one who started the mud fight, you damn well deserve it."

"I started it?"

"Hai. You threw the first mudball."

"That was retaliation, Yuy. You wouldn't admit I did good against Chang." Duo was examining his braid, realizing there was nothing that could be done for it outside of a shower. "Who knew you'd bide your time until the end of obstacle class and ambush me on the way back to the barracks?"

"You should have," Trowa pointed out. "You didn't think he'd just let you lob mud at him--?"

"I hoped." Duo glared good-naturedly at Trowa. "You didn't have to join in, y'know."

"What? And miss a good mud fight?" gasped the tall boy in mock horror.

Duo chuckled at that. "Wow…rhyming and a sense of humor, all in one day, Tro'. I don't think I can take many more shocks." He glanced at Heero. "Next thing you know, Yuy might crack a smile."

Heero shot him a glare. "Unlikely."

Quatre had gathered a clean uniform and some towels, and stuck them in a plastic bag so they'd stay dry on the way to the shower. "Ready to go clean up, Duo?"

"God yes!" Duo scooped up his own supplies and stood by the door. "Coming, Yuy?" he cooed with false sweetness.

"Of course," came the short reply.

Duo grinned, deciding that having to share a barracks with a pain in the butt like Heero Yuy might have its perks after all.


	8. Strategic Planning

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 (to start with)

A/N: I just realized I've been misspelling "Khushrenada" through this whole thing...but I'm gonna leave it alone for consistency, and because he's OOC anyway...maybe the misspelling could explain that...ha, ha! So, for this story, Kushrenada it is!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Seven: Strategic Planning

Freshly showered, and dressed in dry uniforms, the teams straggled into the dining hall barely on time for supper. And per Captain Chang's orders from the previous day, the last-place team in obstacles had to work in the kitchen for the duration. Not for the first time, Duo thanked his lucky stars that even on the first day Team Wing hadn't finished dead last. He'd never have heard the end of _that. _And the relief he felt at redeeming himself, even in the pouring rain, gave him a better appetite than he'd had in days. Plus, they were serving spaghetti, which was one of his favorite meals.

Quatre looked at Duo's heaped plate as they settled at their customary table. "Are you really going to eat all that?" he asked in amazement.

"I'm gonna try," Duo smirked back. "I love spaghetti."

"At least it's a meal I can recognize," Quatre sighed, pleased that it wasn't more of the lumpy stuff they'd had before.

Heero and Trowa as usual settled in to eat in silence, and for once, Duo was content to leave it at that. Though he'd never admit it, he was a little tired of the constant verbal sparring…plus it was hard to carry on an argument with a mouthful of spaghetti.

As they were finishing dinner, one of the instructors showed up to announce a meeting at the library. After stowing their trays, the boys made their way across the compound, pleased to notice the rain had tapered off to scattered drops, and seemed about to stop altogether. Not that the obstacle course would be free of mud by the next afternoon, but it couldn't possibly be as horrible as it was in a downpour.

Captain Chang was in full soldier mode when the boys reached the so-called library. It was, in reality, little more than a warehouse, converted for the purpose of providing study areas and reference books. It was a model of military efficiency, as was the Captain.

"Team leaders…this first part is directed mainly at you," Chang announced as the last boy dropped into a seat. "First, you've had two days to get a handle on your team's strengths and weaknesses. Should any of you want my input on the subject, feel free to request a one-on-one meeting with me, and I'll…enlighten you." He gave a grim smile at that. "So far I've seen few surprises. Most of you have performed according to my expectations. Do keep in mind, however, that you come from a wide range of backgrounds, and that as you progress through the program, you should all gain in all skill levels to some degree." His dark gaze raked the assembled ranks. "On the other hand, the challenges will also increase. We are, after all, attempting to weed out those unsuitable for the Academy. Remember that only the first place team will be assured entrance."

Heero couldn't help it; he glanced aside at Duo, who promptly stiffened defensively, glaring back. _So much for that fleeting sense of camaraderie after the mud fight._ The tenuous bond achieved on the obstacle course that day was still too new to be put to a test.

_Asshole. _Duo looked pointedly away, and found Austin watching him from the other side of the room. He narrowed his eyes, glad to have something to hate more than Heero. To his delight, that simple scowl made Austin look away uncomfortably. He didn't realize that from behind him, Heero had also caught Austin's gaze, and had sent a deadly glare his way.

Quatre chuckled quietly, and decided not to enlighten the braided boy. Trowa shared a conspiratorial smirk with him.

Captain Chang had moved on with his commentary, and was gesturing to a table at the front of the room. On it were stacked laptop computers. "Each team leader will be issued one of these computers," he was saying. "You will use it to keep track of your team's successes and failures, obtain information not available in this library, and upload assignments. Each team will have library privileges two nights a week…there will be four teams in this building per night, which will leave you enough room to avoid conflict over the same materials. Your liaison will accompany you, and provide guidance, as well as internet access." He gave a stern glare. "Bear in mind, your internet use will be closely monitored…"

His dark gaze seemed to focus on Team Wing for a moment, and Duo and Quatre both looked down at the floor. Heero just smirked, having never actually been arrested for computer crimes, although he professed to be better at them than all three of his teammates. He'd have a chance to prove that later, he decided.

"Furthermore," Wufei continued. "You will be using your laptops to design solutions to assigned scenarios. For example, you will be given a 'mission,' with prescribed goals and parameters. The opposition will be loosely described. You will have to produce a strategic solution to the problem…i.e., a way to get the job done."

"Now that sounds cool," Duo whispered to Quatre. "Kind of like casing a joint."

"Oh, wrong mindset," Quatre hissed back, trying not to laugh.

"I gotta stick with what I know."

"Quiet!" Heero murmured in an undertone, glaring at both of them.

Trowa appeared to be paying strict attention to the Captain. Either that, or he was asleep under that mop of hair that covered most of his face. But the smirk he gave at Heero's exasperated tone suggested he was wide awake, and well aware of the whispered conversation.

"Any questions?" asked Captain Chang.

Heero raised a hand. "Will we be able to back up data?"

"A supply of backup media will be provided, and more will be issued as needed."

After several more minutes of questions and clarification, the Captain prepared to end the meeting. "Very well…our last order of business…" He swept the room with a cautious gaze. "I've observed a certain lack of… interaction…between teams."

Duo snorted quietly, glancing at Quatre. "Oh yeah…Austin and his buddies sure wanted to 'interact' with us, didn't they?" he muttered.

"I don't think that's the kind the Captain's talking about."

Heero glared at both of them. "Can't you just keep your mouth _shut,_ Maxwell?"

"He's talking too," Duo argued under his breath, jerking a thumb in Quatre's direction.

The team leader's eyes narrowed a death glare at the braided boy, who gave him a wide, innocent look, and then stuck out his tongue in a brief taunt._ Take that, Yuy! Yes, childish...but so satisfying, since it made 'stone-face' turn away in a huff._

"Before I issue the computers," continued Wufei. "I want you to form a line. We'll start at one end, and the person there will make his way along the row, exchanging introductions. The next man will follow, and so on. By the time we're finished, everyone should have met everyone. You will state your name and team to the person you are meeting, shake hands, and be civil. There will be no insults traded…no power struggles during the handshake…and no threats of any kind. Is that clear?"

A wan chorus of "yes, sir" answered him, and he waved them into line.

Heero felt the tension as Duo's shoulder bumped his when they were walking up to the line. "Don't even think about it, Maxwell…" he murmured.

"Think about what? Putting a fist through Austin's face?" came the snide reply.

"Exactly."

"I'll think what I want, Yuy. And I'll do what I want."

"Do it and die," Heero growled, echoing Duo's words from the first day on the obstacle course.

"That's right!" Duo said hotly. "I still owe you for touching the braid!" He'd almost forgotten about it. But then, thinking about that brought to mind Heero's hand stuffing the braid down the back of his shirt…and that brought to mind other things.

By the time Duo was shaking hands with the first stranger, he'd forgotten his desire to throttle Austin. He only remembered it when Austin's hand closed around his.

Amused green eyes looked up from under sandy hair, and a faint sneer curled Austin's lips. "Well, we finally get a proper introduction…"

Duo glared back, trying to pull his hand free.

"Not till we're done, gorgeous…I'm Austin Pritchard…Team Chase."

"Duo Maxwell…Team Wing…and if you don't let go, I'll break your fucking hand," came the deadly response.

Heero firmly elbowed Duo aside, reaching over to disentangle their hands and take Austin's in his own. "Heero Yuy…Team Wing…and I'll help him."

Austin's eyes widened, and then narrowed to a glare of enmity. "Go ahead and protect the little girl," he sneered.

Only Heero's solid presence kept Duo from taking action at that point. The Team Wing leader firmly shoved his teammate along the rest of the line, warning him with an ice-blue look not to make trouble.

They made it through, and soon were lined up for Captain Chang to hand out the computers. And mercifully enough, within a few minutes they were on their way back to the barracks, Heero looking almost smug with the laptop tucked under his arm.

* * *

After the last team had left the library, Treize Kushrenada walked around the bookcase he'd been standing behind. "You think that's a good idea, Chang? Handing out computers to a bunch of felons?" 

"They'll need them," asserted the Captain. "You'd be amazed at how much military planning requires sophisticated computer programs. And mobile suits are especially high-tech."

"You do know that several of the inmates have been convicted of crimes involving computers, don't you?"

Captain Chang stiffened at the implied criticism, his dark eyes going flat. "I've read all the files. I know these boys as well as you do…probably better."

"You think so?" The warden strolled over to a shelf, idly running a hand along the books. "I've made the penal system my life, Chang. Do you honestly think you can stroll in here with noble intentions, spend less than a week training them, and tell me something I don't know about these punks?"

"I do," shrugged the Captain, gathering papers off the table and stuffing them into folders. "I've watched every training session…every class. I've watched them at meals, and I've watched them during free time. Can you say the same?"

Kushrenada gave a low chuckle. "Well I watched the little debacle on the obstacle course this afternoon." He gave Chang a sly glance. "The brat did better than you expected, didn't he?"

"As a matter of fact, he did," replied Wufei candidly. "I was pleasantly surprised."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," the warden said ominously. "He's just biding his time. I told you he's devious."

"Yes…but you haven't told me why you hate him so much," Wufei observed.

"I hate 'em all, Chang." The warden shook his head. "Do you know the crime statistics in the Colonies?"

"That would be your area of expertise, not mine."

"When I say that these boys will end up in prison eventually, I'm not guessing, Chang. I'm quoting statistics."

"Is that all they are to you? Statistics?"

Kushrenada eyed him with a gleam in his tawny eyes. "What are they to you, Chang? Potential cannon fodder? Train 'em, stuff 'em in a mobile suit, and watch 'em get blown away?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Wufei said coldly. "After the time and resources poured into training a mobile suit soldier, the last thing I want is to see him destroyed."

"And yet you're willing to pour that time and those resources into a bunch of ungrateful punks, who'll either desert or turn on you first chance they get."

"This training is just preliminary, Kushrenada. It will weed out those who are unsuitable, unwilling, or unable. Thus, the resources expended to complete the training will only be going into the most promising candidates."

The warden laughed at that. "And you think Maxwell's one of them?"

"Stubborn defiance aside, he has some potential," Captain Chang shrugged. He eyed the warden with a piercing gaze. "Again, I can't help but wonder why you have such a personal hatred of the boy. Why is he different from all the others you've arrested?"

"Because the little bastard got away with murder, that's why!" blurted the man angrily, pacing across the room and glaring out the window. "He got away with it," he repeated, his voice laced with frustration.

"His record says nothing about murder," Chang noted.

"That's because we lacked the evidence to charge him." Treize turned a scowl towards Wufei. "The first time Maxwell was arrested, there'd been a string of break-ins…one of which resulted in a murder. Needless to say, my officers were quite zealous about apprehending the perpetrator," the warden continued. "When they picked up Maxwell, he put up a hell of a fight…injured two officers, and ended up a bit bruised in the process." He gave a brief, bitter laugh. "Of course his public defender made a big deal of it…stood Maxwell up before the judge and tried to make him the victim…babbled about police brutality, and said we didn't have enough evidence to bring charges. One look at those big sad eyes, and that long, pretty hair, and the judge went along with it and cut him loose." The man's eyes darkened. "Maxwell got away with murder."

Captain Chang absorbed that information for a moment, dark eyes pensive. He finished stacking the folders on the table in preparation for taking them back to his office. "According to the records, the boy was twelve the first time he was arrested," he said calmly, glancing at the brooding warden.

"And you think that excuses murder?"

"Even if he'd been charged, tried, and convicted he'd have been out on parole by now," Wufei noted.

"Instead he's been in and out of juvenile detention numerous times…with more serious offenses each time."

"--and yet no other accusations of such gravity as murder." Wufei shrugged slightly. "Since many criminals increase the level of violence in repeat offenses, that fact alone suggests he wasn't guilty in the first place."

The warden threw up his hands in frustration. "Hell, I don't know why I'm trying to talk sense to you, Chang! You've got forty delinquents you think you can turn into boy scouts. You're a goddamned idealist! It's clear you haven't got a sensible bone in your body!"

Wufei stiffened, drawing himself to his full height, his dark eyes all but boring holes in Kushrenada. "Regardless of your opinion of the Peacecraft Initiative, sir, you are bound to abide by its dictates. That means you provide a support structure in which I can work with and train the boys. I'll thank you to stick to your job…warden…and allow me to do mine." He gathered up his things and walked past the man and out into the compound.

Kushrenada glared after him. "Oh, I'll stick to my job, all right," he snarled under his breath. "I'll make sure the little bastards never see the light of day again!" He stalked from the library and headed for his own office, mulling over the methods he could use to achieve his goals.

By the time he reached it, he had the beginnings of a plan, and with a close-knit group of prison guards loyal to him, he had a means by which to carry it out.

Feeling rather proud of his idea, the warden treated himself to a glass of sherry and one of his finest cigars, settling into his plush office chair and placing his feet up on a stool. "Let's see how you enjoy watching your little pets get hurt, Chang," he chuckled in satisfaction. "You think boot camp is challenging? Well, it's about to get a lot more dangerous…"

* * *

The instant Team Wing got into their room, Heero plunked down on his bunk, opened the laptop, and turned it on. Within a few moments, it had booted up, and the four boys gathered to look at the screen. 

There was a Mobile Suit Corps logo in the center of the screen, and icons around it labeled with various tasks. Heero frowned in concentration, and his fingers flew nimbly over the keys, bringing up one program after another. "Hmm, team stats, mission logs, military history database, regulations…" He looked vaguely disappointed. "Well, until I get to connect to the internet, I can't get too creative with this thing."

While admiring how effortlessly his fingers flew over the keyboard, both Duo and Quatre moved closer…so close, in fact, that they were leaning over his shoulder, almost touching him. Then he looked up with a glare that made them both ease back out of his personal space allowing him to resume his examination of the laptop's contents. Trowa snorted at that, having kept a fair distance to begin with. But then, he was almost as particular about his personal space as Heero was. He could certainly relate to not enjoying having people breathing down his neck.

"Well…we may as well start keeping team information," Heero said under his breath. He typed in his name, and then the number 01.

"Hey…how come you get to be number one?" Duo demanded.

"Because I'm team leader…not to mention the one putting information into the laptop," Heero told him.

"It does make sense," Quatre pointed out.

"Maxwell, you'll be 02."

"Cuz I'm second only to you?" came a sarcastic drawl.

"Maybe because you're full of…" Trowa smirked.

"Because 'Duo' means 'two,'" Heero interrupted, before Duo could finish reaching for Trowa to get even for what he was about to say.

"Actually, it means 'twosome,'" Duo pointed out.

"There's a scary thought," Trowa muttered. "Two of you?"

Duo grinned. "More to love."

"Well, if we use names for the numbering system, I should be 04," Quatre piped up.

"Way ahead of you," said Heero, typing in 03 for Trowa and 04 for Quatre. "There."

Duo looked over his shoulder, easing closer again. "So, why do we need numbers when we all have perfectly usable names?"

"Two reasons," Heero explained, showing unusual patience. "First, it's quick, clear, and easier to write when making mission plans. And second, if overheard by an enemy, it would give them no information about you."

Duo sat back, eyeing Heero questioningly. "You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

Duo snorted. "Honestly, Yuy…this camp was a better alternative than prison. I'm not expecting to get into the Mobile Suit Corps. I just want to stay out of trouble, finish this damned 'boot camp,' and get back to my life."

"Don't you want a chance to go to the academy?" Heero asked with a scowl.

"Not really," Duo shrugged. "I mean, honestly, it's just going from one lockup to another. Your life still isn't your own."

"But it is!" Heero insisted. "You get an education, and then you can do whatever you want."

"Yeah, serve in the Mobile Suit Corps?"

"Maybe…but not necessarily. That's only one possible choice."

"But it's four years," Duo reminded him.

"Four years of school," Heero shot back. "It'd be like high school…only more structured."

"Ah, there's that word," Duo retorted. "'Structure.' You might as well say 'prison.' It's the same."

"It's not even close," Heero snarled in reply. His blue eyes narrowed, but a shadow lurked in them. "I've been to prison, Maxwell. Real prison…not this 'kiddy camp.' They were going to charge me as an adult…and while the lawyers hashed it out, I was in a regular adult detention facility." He shook his head. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Duo's gaze dropped to the floor. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"There's a lot you don't know," Heero said quietly. "So how about trying to keep an open mind?"

Instead of taking offense, the braided boy simply shrugged. "I s'pose," he conceded. He looked at Trowa and Quatre, who'd been silent during the little exchange. "You both plan to join the Mobile Suit Corps?"

Trowa shrugged. "I haven't decided."

Quatre nodded. "I'd like to."

Duo sighed, pulling away from the others and climbing up onto his bunk. He frowned up at the ceiling, recalling the lecture Captain Chang had given him about not screwing things up for his teammates. He hadn't been thinking about that when he'd raced Chang on the obstacle course. He'd been more intent on not embarrassing himself. But he had to admit, it felt good when he crossed the finish line to find his three bunk mates waiting to congratulate him. And it had felt even better when Chang said he did well. So, what if he did do his best in boot camp? What if he honestly tried to help the team win? Maybe it wouldn't be the waste of time he'd thought.

He fell asleep to the sound of murmured voices in the lower bunk and the steady click of computer keys.


	9. Mail Call and Martial Arts

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 (to start with)

A/N: Well, this chapter Trowa gets a little more exposure, for you 03 fans out there.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Eight: Mail Call and Martial Arts

"This is just—inhuman!" Quatre lamented. It was Friday morning, and they were all staring gloomily at their breakfast.

"That's why they call it 'jail,' Quat," Duo smirked. "If the food was any good it'd be a resort."

"But this is the third day in a row we've had oatmeal for breakfast. What's wrong with eggs, or pancakes, or omelets?"

"Maybe the chickens went on strike," Duo suggested. "Here…let me show you how to make this shit edible." He leaned over and began taking little dabs of butter and tucking them into the oatmeal. "Ah…and some sugar…" He sprinkled it across the top. "Brown sugar would be even better..."

"Maxwell, what are you doing?" Heero demanded. "You just negated every wholesome aspect of oatmeal."

"There's nothing unwholesome about flavor, Yuy. Watch and learn." Duo poured a generous amount of milk on top. "There, Quat. Try it now."

Quatre took a scoop of buttery, sweet, milky oatmeal and ate it. His aquamarine eyes widened. "Hey…that is an improvement."

"See?" Duo grinned, darting a defiant look at Heero. "Want me to fix yours up?"

"Only if you want to find out if there's an afterlife," Heero said with a perfectly straight face.

Duo paused, cocking his head to one side and fixing an indigo gaze on the other boy. "Was that a joke, Heero? Did you just make a joke?" he asked in feigned amazement.

"No."

"Oh, I think you did!" Duo asserted, smiling widely. "I think maybe our tough team leader is learning to lighten up a little."

"Perish the thought," Trowa deadpanned, never taking his eyes off the bowl of mushy oatmeal he was doggedly eating.

"Wow. Everyone's a comedian today," Duo noted. Then he occupied himself putting even more butter and sugar on his oatmeal than he'd done to Quatre's.

The inmates were just finishing breakfast when Lieutenant Mikan walked in with a satchel. "Mail call!"

He walked the rows of tables, reading off names and handing out letters as he went. When he reached the table where Heero, Duo, Quatre and Trowa were seated, he rummaged through the bag. "Got a bunch for you guys."

Duo was busy making little sculptures in Quatre's leftover oatmeal, when several letters plunked on the table beside his bowl. "Ooo! For me?" he grinned, picking them up. "Let's see…Hilde, Hilde, Hilde, Howard, and Hilde!" He grabbed his glass of milk, swigging the last of it down so he could go read before class.

Quatre received a whole fistful of letters from his many sisters, and Trowa had one as well.

Then a handful of pink envelopes slapped down onto the table in front of Heero.

Duo looked over and snorted, nearly spitting milk across the table. "P-p-pink!" he gasped out, choking and coughing. "Yuy—who'd send--?" He dissolved into a coughing fit.

Quatre pounded on his back, a matching grin on his angelic face. "Wow, Heero, those are really—um—pink!"

Duo convulsed again, helplessly pounding a hand on the table.

Heero glared at the braided boy, standing up and gathering the handful of letters. As he turned to leave, he passed behind Duo's chair, reaching over to slap really hard on his back a few times. "Get a grip, Maxwell!" he snarled. "It's not that funny."

Duo let out a curse as he felt Heero's blows to his back force the air from his lungs. Gasping to regain his breath, he glared at the blue-eyed team leader. "Yeah—yeah, it is!"

Heero walked to the door, pausing to toss the letters into the trash on his way by.

Duo looked at Quatre.

"Don't even think about it!" Quatre warned.

"Too late," Duo smirked.

"Well, don't do it," Quatre replied. "That's—illegal."

"What? Taking stuff out of a trash can?" Duo scoffed. "How can that possibly be a crime?" Shit, back on L2 half the food they lived on as street kids came from dumpsters and trash cans.

"Opening other people's mail is!"

"But it's no longer mail…it's garbage."

"That's a technicality."

Duo stood and stretched, picking up his own letters. "C'mon, Quat…help me raid the trashcan."

"No!"

Duo was already sauntering towards the bins by the door. But as he neared them, Trowa calmly walked by, dumping out a half-finished bowl of oatmeal on top of the heap.

"Awww—Trowa!" Duo moaned, looking ruefully at the disgusting mess.

The auburn-haired boy simply smirked and kept walking.

Quatre came up beside Duo, following Trowa's example by emptying his soggy cereal into the trash too. "Tough luck there, Duo." He shook his head. "Pretty gross. I wouldn't touch that with a ten-foot pole."

Duo gave him a dauntless smirk. "What about a six-inch spoon?" He took a plastic spoon and scraped just enough oatmeal off to read the blurry, dissolving return address. His eyes widened, and he gave a rueful sigh as he tossed the spoon back into the trash and followed Quatre out into the compound.

"Hey, Quat…betcha if you knew who wrote the nice pink letters you'd be as curious as I am about what's in 'em."

"They're destroyed Duo. Give it up."

"Relena Peacecraft."

Quatre stopped in his tracks. "Heero knows Relena Peacecraft?" he asked in amazement.

"Well, since she wrote him a bunch of letters, it's pretty likely," Duo noted. "Now aren't you sorry you an' Trowa wrecked them before I could read 'em?"

"No!" Quatre said firmly.

Duo looked a little crestfallen at that, trudging along beside the blonde with a pout firmly in place.

Quatre gave him a sidelong glance and sighed. "So who are Howard and Hilde?" he asked brightly, hoping to cheer Duo back up.

"--a guy I worked for, and a friend."

"Oh?" Quatre said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What kind of friend is Hilde?" asked the blonde teasingly.

Duo laughed aloud. "Quatre…she's like a sister to me."

"Riiiight--," drawled Quatre. "A sister who writes—like—every day? Weren't most of your letters from her?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Um, Quat…I got a little news flash for ya, buddy." He leaned a bit closer and lowered his voice, though he figured he was stating the obvious. "I'm gay. And Hilde knows it."

"Oh." Quatre walked on for a ways in silence, and Duo started to fidget with the letters in his hands.

"Is that all you have to say? Oh?" he asked.

"Um…"

"Ah, that's so much better," came Duo's sarcastic reply. "I'm sorry I said anything," he muttered quietly, scowling. "I didn't think it'd bother you."

"No—that's not--."

"Forget it," Duo said a little sharply. "I get the picture. But just for the record, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. And, you're not my type!" He folded his letters and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking stubbornly down at the ground and walking a little faster so he reached the barracks several strides ahead of his friend.

Quatre sighed, realizing his reaction had hurt Duo's feelings, but not sure what to say to rectify that situation. He'd been too startled by the casual admission to simply say "Hey, me too…how's that for a coincidence?" Everything he'd learned so far in life, in school, and in juvenile detention had taught him not to be open about his homosexuality. Too often others reacted negatively. So it just didn't occur to him to instantly come clean with Duo. And now…

He looked over to see Duo already situated on his bunk, reading his letters with an intense frown on his usually cheerful face. It didn't look like this was the moment to approach him. Sighing again, Quatre went to his own bunk, sitting down and putting his small stack of letters on top of his foot locker.

"Not reading them?" Trowa asked, looking down from his top bunk.

"Not right now," sighed Quatre. He glanced at Duo again, and then stood up. "I think I'll take a walk."

"Not alone," Heero said automatically, glancing up from the laptop. "Maxwell--."

"I'm reading mail, Yuy." The words came out clipped, edged with ice.

"Barton?"

"Sure."

Trowa hopped off his bunk, darting a faintly quizzical glance up at Duo before he walked over to join Quatre.

The blonde led the way out the door, hands stuffed in his pockets as he brooded.

"Are you okay?" Trowa asked, as they headed to the exercise track and began simply walking a few laps.

"Yeah, fine," said Quatre listlessly. He didn't like being at odds with the one close friend he'd made at boot camp. "Just…I'm tired I guess."

"Yeah, aren't we all?" Trowa commented. "They sure push us, don't they?" He flexed his shoulder experimentally, wincing.

Quatre looked at him with a frown, rubbing his own shoulder reflexively. "Did you pull a muscle or something?"

"No. A long time ago I got hurt in a fall…at the circus," Trowa explained. "Took me a long time for the shoulder to heal right." His green eyes were distant. "A long time and a lot of pain pills," he said with a grimace. "I think it's just not used to all this working out."

"You should see the doctor. Maybe she can give you something."

"No." Trowa shook his head. "The regular prescription shit never did much for it," he added. What he didn't mention was that one of his arrests had been for purchasing illegal drugs to help ease the pain. That wasn't something he was proud of, and it sure wasn't anything he wanted anyone else to know about. "It'll be okay," he said, realizing Quatre was looking worried. "I'm pretty good at compensating, so I don't make it worse."

"Well if it gets bad enough, you should at least tell Heero. Maybe he can have Captain Chang allow you a couple of days off from calisthenics."

Trowa gave a rare smirk at that. "Right. The illustrious Captain Chang allow weakness? You know better."

"He expects great things from us…" they both said in unison, laughing at a comment the officer had made in his speech before roll call.

Quatre gave the auburn-haired boy a genuine smile. "Thanks for coming with me, Trowa."

"Now, you want to tell me why Maxwell didn't?" Trowa asked, giving Quatre a perceptive glance from the corner of his eyes.

"I think he's a little…unhappy with me," Quatre admitted quietly. "I think I said the wrong thing."

"Really?" Trowa raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was thicker-skinned than that. You mean you really can hurt his feelings?"

"Well, you can definitely piss him off," Quatre shrugged.

Trowa laughed again, and Quatre turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"You've just laughed twice in, like, five minutes." Quatre shook his head. "It's…"

"Shocking?" came the wry response.

"Nice," Quatre corrected, giving his teammate a warm smile.

Trowa smiled back, suddenly ducking his head so his bangs covered his face again, hiding the self-conscious blush. "Thanks."

They walked for a while in silence.

"Tell me about the circus," Quatre spoke up suddenly.

Trowa shook his head slightly. "Hell, I haven't talked this much in years, Quatre. I won't have any voice left."

Quatre chuckled, imagining what Duo would say about no one noticing the difference. "C'mon. Humor me, or I'll regale you with stories of my twenty-nine sisters and the Maganac Corps that watches over my family."

Trowa eyed him questioningly. "Your story sounds much more interesting," he insisted. "You go first."

They walked and talked until it was time to go to their martial arts class, and then headed directly there, meeting their teammates in the gymnasium.

"Where've you been?" Heero asked rather curtly.

"Walking," Quatre shrugged, glancing past him to see Duo looking pointedly away. He sighed, realizing the braided boy hadn't cooled off yet.

The foursome settled onto the bleachers to await the start of class.

Lieutenant Li was the instructor, and was conferring with his aides on the far side of the mat, so it seemed they had a few minutes to spare.

Duo had seated himself so that Heero and Trowa were between him and Quatre, and he busied himself by looking around the gymnasium. When his gaze came to rest on Austin's team, he saw the green-eyed leader looking back. He shot a deadly glare in that direction, unconsciously edging a little closer to Heero.

"Maxwell…stop fidgeting," Heero said sternly.

"I'm not." Duo drew his gaze away from the boys in the other bleachers. "But damn, these seats are hard."

Lieutenant Li heard the comment as he walked up, and he smirked at the boy. "Tired of sitting? C'mon up, Maxwell…you and... Pritchard can demonstrate the first technique."

Duo stiffened, glancing aside at Heero, who shrugged minutely. And then the braided boy forced himself to saunter casually up to the mat.

Austin swaggered up to stand facing him, an arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Alright…if you two have done yesterday's study assignment, I'm sure you can demonstrate how to get out of a partial lock hold from behind. Maxwell, you are the defender, and Pritchard will be the attacker." The lieutenant walked over and demonstrated the hold he wanted Austin to use, with one arm looped around Duo's neck and the other snaked through his left arm, which would leave only one arm free for defense. "Like that, Pritchard. Now you try."

Austin grinned, walking around behind Duo, who instantly stiffened uneasily. "Relax, Maxwell. This won't hurt a bit," he said in an undertone.

Duo bit back a reply, his gaze automatically sliding to Heero as Austin slipped an arm around his neck. The larger boy then looped his left arm over Duo's pulling him back flush against him, while Lieutenant Li was explaining the attack and defense to the boys in the bleachers. This brought them so close that Austin's face was almost next to Duo's, his lips nearly against his left ear. "Is this how you like it, pretty boy?" Austin whispered. As he did so, he ran a finger down the side of Duo's neck that the others couldn't see.

Duo's eyes widened, and in the next instant his elbow found Austin's solar plexus, sending the other boy staggering back, gasping for breath. Before he could recover, Duo spun around and punched him, knocking him into the padded wall behind them, and then pinning him there, an arm across Austin's throat.

"You ever fucking lay a hand on me again--!"

"Maxwell!" Lieutenant Li's voice cut through the haze of fury as two of his corporals caught hold of Duo's arms, dragging him off the other boy. "What the hell was that about?" Li demanded, stalking over as Duo tugged his arms free and turned towards the bleachers.

The braided boy merely hung his head, looking down at the mat. "I—lost my temper, is all," he muttered quietly.

"Lost your temper?" echoed the officer. He glanced from Austin to Duo, a frown on his face as he saw the blood trickling from Austin's nose. "You were supposed to be demonstrating a simple technique, Maxwell…not attacking a fellow-recruit."

"Yes, sir," came through gritted teeth. Duo didn't look up. "I got, carried away."

"Consider yourself on KP until Captain Chang says otherwise," the lieutenant said coldly. "And for the remainder of class, you can go do pushups over in the corner." He gestured to the far side of the gym, and Duo obeyed.

"Austin…go to the infirmary and have Doctor Po ice that nose and take a look at it."

"Yes, sir."

Lieutenant Li gave Heero a long look. "Expect a conference with Captain Chang about this, Yuy. He'll want you to have better control over your team."

Heero nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Alright…show's over," said the lieutenant, resuming his teaching. "Next up…Jacobs and Strom. And I expect to see restraint, boys! This is practice…not a prizefighting arena."

Quatre slid over beside Heero, frowning. "You know there must've been a reason for what Duo just did," he said quietly.

"I know," Heero said tautly. He did know. He knew for a fact that Austin and his team had bothered Duo and Quatre on at least two occasions, besides the exchange in the lineup the previous night. But he also knew the lieutenant wouldn't find that to be an acceptable excuse for the outburst. "I'll beat it out of Duo later," he said wryly.

Quatre glanced at him with wide eyes. He couldn't recall Heero ever using Duo's first name before.

"What?"

"Nothing."

As expected, right after class the lieutenant sent Duo off to the commissary to start his punishment. Heero and the others had another class, which kept them busy until lunchtime. But the moment they arrived for the midday meal, they looked for Duo.

It was Heero who tracked him down in the kitchen, sitting in a secluded corner. The Prussian-eyed boy had to bite back a chuckle at the sight of the braided teen peeling potatoes. It was just such a stereotypical scenario.

Duo glanced up and noticed his team leader in the doorway. "Something amusing?" he asked dryly, picking up the next potato and starting to peel.

Heero was torn between frustration at the training time Duo's outburst had cost, and amusement at the dejected look on the slightly pretty heart-shaped face. He opted to stick with the stern approach.

"What the hell was that about?" He demanded, jerking a thumb over his shoulder as if to indicate the debacle in the gym.

Duo looked up from peeling potatoes, his indigo eyes somber. "What's it to you?" he asked listlessly.

"I want to know why you nearly broke Austin's nose. I know his team's been obnoxious to you, but that's no excuse to…"

"He touched me, okay?" Duo said sharply, glancing past Heero as if to be sure they were alone.

Heero looked at him in confusion. "He kind of had to…you were demonstrating a grappling technique."

Duo stood up, putting the knife and potato down. "You don't get it, Yuy. He _touched_ me." He walked closer, circling until he was behind Heero in nearly the same position Austin had been. Wrapping his team leader in the same hold, and moving so that his lips were nearly against Heero's ear, Duo ran a finger lightly down his neck, from just under the ear to the collarbone. "He. Touched. Me. Like. That," he whispered, his breath ruffling the hair against Heero's face.

Heero didn't move, half-mesmerized by the arms wrapped around him and the warm breath next to his ear. They were pressed so close together, he could even feel Duo's heart pounding against his back. "I…I…didn't know," he managed to stammer.

"Well now you do," came the reply, sounding as faint and breathless as Heero felt. Duo pushed away, missing the warmth of his team leader instantly, and he walked back around to take his seat and resume his work. But his hands were shaking so badly he didn't dare pick up the knife or potato. Instead he twisted them in a dish towel, settling them on his lap, eyes downcast. "So…I got mad," Duo confessed quietly.

"I'll tell Captain Chang that Austin was out of line."

"No!" Duo said sharply. "You want our tough-guy commander to call me a weak little girl?" He looked up pleadingly. "You know he will, Yuy. He'll say some dumb shit about how if I were a soldier and got caught I could expect worse, and that if I lose my temper every time someone touches me the wrong way I won't be clear-headed enough to defend myself in a fight!"

Heero had to admit, those sounded like things Wufei might say. But he still didn't want Austin's misbehavior to go unpunished.

As if reading his thoughts, Duo stiffened resolutely. "I already paid Austin back for what he did, Yuy. And I don't mind taking my punishment for it. Just let it go."

Heero nodded. "Alright, Maxwell." He turned to leave, still feeling his teammate's body pressed against his, and the warmth of his finger sliding down his neck. He shivered slightly at the recollection of the soft breath against his ear.

"Hey, Yuy?"

"What?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Would it kill you to call me Duo once in a while?"

He shrugged. "It might...Duo." He missed the brilliant, but wistful smile Duo beamed at him as he left.

"God I wish he was gay," Duo muttered, burying his face in the damp dish towel.

When Heero walked back into the dining room, he found Captain Chang talking to Trowa and Quatre. Squaring his shoulders, he headed for the table.

Wufei looked over as he approached. "I take it you spoke to Maxwell?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now if you'll come with me to my office, I'd like to have a talk with you."

Heero exchanged a glance with his two teammates, shrugged slightly, and followed the Chinese officer out of the commissary and over to his office.

As soon as he closed the door, Wufei turned to his long-time friend. "I have Lieutenant Li's account of the incident this morning. I'd like yours."

"Maxwell and Pritchard were supposed to demonstrate an escape technique. When Pritchard took hold of him, Maxwell elbowed him in the solar plexus, punched him, and slammed him up against the wall."

"Why?" asked Wufei.

"According to Maxwell, he just lost his head for a moment."

Wufei gestured to the thick folder on his desk. "Maxwell has a history of physical altercations during his times in lockup."

"Look at him, Chang. Does it surprise you that he'd have to prove himself over and over?" Heero realized he sounded like he was pleading on Duo's behalf, and tried to regain the objectivity he normally had. "However, this wasn't exactly a case of self-defense." _Not exactly_.

"Perhaps not…" Wufei walked around to sit at his desk, and then looked up at Heero. "The first day of obstacles, I found Pritchard's team with Maxwell, over by the commissary." A faint smile crossed his face. "It looked rather like a pack of wolves surrounding their prey."

"Maxwell mentioned it to me," Heero said evenly. "Although he wouldn't be specific."

"They dispersed when I showed up," Wufei replied. "Maxwell didn't make any accusations at the time."

"You know how it goes in these places, Wufei."

"Not really. I'm accustomed to soldiers in boot camp…not inmates trying to set up a pecking order," Wufei admitted. "But I've done a lot of homework on the subject, and I'm willing to concede that Maxwell might have had some justification for what he did…maybe." He fixed an intent gaze on his friend. "I'm going to leave this decision up to you. I'd be perfectly within regulations to ship Maxwell off to L2 right now. Technically, he attacked another recruit."

A frown creased Heero's forehead as he thought it over.

"Don't be sentimental, Yuy. Maxwell wouldn't." Wufei fixed a knowing gaze on his friend. "He's a tough-as-nails street kid. Don't let the 'pretty' exterior fool you."

Heero nodded. "I know. There's a lot more to him than meets the eye."

"Yes, but is he an asset to your team…or a liability?"

"At the moment--?" Heero said with a slight smirk.

Wufei shook his head, managing a smile of his own. "I get the feeling you aren't ready to write him off just yet."

"Not yet," Heero decided, feeling a rush of relief. He hadn't even realized he didn't want to send Duo away until he made the decision not to.

"I hope he lives up to the faith you have in him."

"I do?" Heero asked in genuine surprise.

Wufei gave him a warmer smile. "For all your tough exterior, Yuy, you've always had a big heart."

Heero smiled a rare and genuine smile. "It's earned me friends like you, Wufei."

The Captain gestured to the door. "Go on then. I'll tell the kitchen staff to work Maxwell until supper clean-up is done, and then send him back to the barracks before lights out."

"Thank you," Heero said, bowing slightly, instead of saluting, before making his way out.

* * *

Duo's punishment lasted throughout the afternoon and the evening meal, and eight thirty found him still washing dishes, with a surly cook overseeing the activity. 

"So, are you convinced KP duty is real?" came a cool voice from the door.

Duo looked up to see Captain Chang leaning in the doorway with a very satisfied smirk. "Yeah…" He pulled his hands out of the soapy water and turned so he was more or less at attention. "I mean, yes, sir," he drawled with a faintly sarcastic tone.

The Captain glanced at the cook. "Go on to bed, Mitch. I'll take it from here."

"Aye, sir." The cook grinned at Duo for the first time all day. "Ya did okay, kid." He patted Duo's shoulder before pulling off his apron and walking out.

Duo looked uneasily at Captain Chang, waiting for the chewing out he expected…or a one-way ticket to L2.

Wufei tossed him a dishtowel. "Do you have a problem with Recruit Pritchard, Maxwell?" asked the officer, his dark, piercing gaze on the boy.

"Just…personality differences," Duo said vaguely, wiping his hands dry.

"Ah…" Chang walked the length of the room, and then turned to face him. "The day of the first obstacle course…were you having a personality difference then?"

"Look, sir…" Duo sighed. "I know I was wrong to hit him. When he had his arm around my neck like that, I just lost my head a little." He gave the man a candid look. "It felt too real, if you catch my drift."

The Chinese man nodded. "I'm not naïve, Maxwell. I get the idea." He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah, I know. This is the part where you tell me I'm not cut out to be a soldier."

"Because you don't like being in a position of helplessness?"

Duo nodded.

"No one likes being in that sort of position, Maxwell," replied the soldier, shrugging slightly. "And while I can't condone your injuring another recruit, neither can I fault the effectiveness of the technique you used. You did, in fact, break the hold and escape your captor."

"I lost my temper," Duo said with a scowl.

Captain Chang nodded. "You did. And you broke at least two of the boot camp rules, and probably a law or two."

Duo looked up at him sharply, resignation settling onto his face. "You're gonna send me to L2, aren't you?"

The Captain gave him a long, assessing look. "Not yet, Maxwell. Go on back to your barracks."

Duo's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"I don't joke, Maxwell. Get the hell out of here," said Wufei, scowling. He turned and started out the door, but paused to look over his shoulder. "Be sure to thank Yuy."

"For what?" came the wary response.

"I left the decision up to him this time." The Captain was gone before Duo could say anything else. So the braided boy tossed the dishtowel on the counter, sighing wearily, and heading out the door.

It was dark when Duo walked to the barracks, ruefully examining his dishpan hands. "If I never see another dirty dish as long as I live, it'll be too soon," he muttered, pushing open the door to see his three teammates getting ready for bed. Well, two were getting ready for bed…Heero was busy typing on the laptop.

"Hi, honey, I'm home," Duo said while yawning.

"Good. Here's your makeup work from weapons and tactics class," Heero said curtly, holding out a handful of papers.

Duo grabbed it on his way past, tossing it on his footlocker. "I'll read it in the morning."

"Tonight, Maxwell," Heero said firmly.

Duo looked at the team leader, trying to see a trace of the nice guy who'd called him Duo in the kitchen. _Yeah…well…guess the honeymoon's over._ "I'm tired," he said, allowing a faint whining tone into his voice.

Heero looked up at him with a flat, cold gaze. "My heart bleeds, Maxwell. Read the damned papers before lights out in fifteen minutes, or I promise, you'll learn to be scared of the dark."

Duo stopped in his tracks, blinking. "Holy shit, Yuy! You're becoming downright creative at threats."

"Remember that after the lights are out," Heero said, turning back to his laptop.

Duo stared at him for a moment, his mind wandering to a very pleasant daydream about being in the dark with Heero Yuy. Then the braided boy forcibly drew his attention back to the stack of papers on his footlocker. "Fine," he muttered, unlacing and kicking off his boots, and then stripping down to a tee shirt and boxers to sleep in, before picking up the stack of paper. "I'll read 'em tonight…but under protest."

He climbed up onto his bunk, sliding under his blanket, and propping himself up on his pillow so he could read.

"Duo?" Quatre had come to stand beside his bunk, aquamarine eyes concerned. "Are you okay?"

Duo gave a wry snort. "Fine, Quatre…at least I'm not on my way to L2." He glanced over at the back of Heero's head. "Captain Chang said I should thank Yuy for that."

Heero looked up in genuine surprise. "Why did he say that?"

"He said that he let you make the decision whether to send me to L2." Duo eyed Heero searchingly. "It almost sounds like you wanted me to stay."

"I did," came the curt reply, as Heero turned back to his computer.

"Why?" Duo's tone was both questioning and teasing.

Heero paused in his typing. "Because you cut your obstacle course time in half over the past three days," he shrugged, returning to his work.

"That's it?" Duo demanded.

"Hn."

"The only reason you didn't ship me off to prison was cuz I can climb a rope fast?"

"—and crawl through barbed wire."

The handful of papers Duo had been reading bounced off the back of Heero's head. "I hate you, Yuy." Duo flopped down on his bunk, rolling up in his blanket. "I'm going to sleep."

Heero picked up the scattered papers, tossing them onto Duo's foot locker. He smirked at Quatre, who went back to his own bunk and settled in for the night.


	10. Subtleties

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Nine: Subtleties

Saturday morning went according to the usual routine until the end of breakfast, at which time, Captain Chang made weekly announcements.

"This morning, instead of classes, you'll be given free time to do laundry and clean your barracks," he told the boys. He gave a cool, assessing look around the room. "It has been my experience that a clean, orderly environment is essential to planning a mission. And starting next week, we will have some mission planning exercises. I want your rooms in order, right down to the clean socks and shorts in your foot lockers." His dark gaze narrowed. "There will be an afternoon inspection, and the team with the dirtiest barracks will be cleaning the shower facility…inch by grueling inch."

"Ouch," murmured Duo, looking down at his very clean hands. "No more housework for me! I washed enough dishes to…well…feed an army."

All he got for his little pun were dirty looks from his teammates, and he sighed, refocusing his attention on his corn flakes.

After the meal, they went to the barracks, stripped the beds and gathered dirty uniforms, bundling it all up to take to the laundry building.

"Hey, Yuy…I never got a shower last night…after working in the kitchen all day. Y'mind if I grab a quick one and meet you guys at the laundry?" Duo asked.

"Not alone, Maxwell…take Winner with you."

Duo scowled, glancing at Quatre warily. "Heero…I told you, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. I took care of Austin just fine, didn't I?"

"No one goes alone," Heero said flatly.

"But Quat doesn't want to--."

"I'll go," Quatre said firmly.

Duo glared at him. "You don't have to."

"I said I'll go!" Quatre snapped, glaring back with uncharacteristic anger.

Heero was looking questioningly at the two, and Trowa was standing by the door with an armful of laundry. Quatre handed his bundle of laundry to Heero. "Why don't you two go on ahead? Give Duo and me a minute?"

Heero shrugged, and walked out, Trowa on his heels.

"What d'you want, Winner?" Duo demanded with a scowl. "I thought you'd rather keep your clothes on around me, considering what I am."

"Duo…you don't understand, and you never gave me a chance to explain." Quatre glared back, blue eyes intent.

"There's nothing to explain," Duo shrugged. "I opened my big mouth when I shouldn't have. And no matter how many times I tell you I'd never make a move on a guy who's straight, or someone who just wasn't interested, you're not gonna be comfortable around me again."

Quatre gritted his teeth. "Damn it, Duo, listen to me!"

Duo blinked, startled by hearing a curse out of Quatre's mouth.

"I was just surprised when you said it so casually, because all my life I've had to be so careful who I admitted something like that to."

The indigo-eyed boy's jaw dropped slightly, as he caught Quatre's drift. "You mean, you--?"

"Yeah," Quatre said quietly. "Me."

"Oh," Duo said numbly, his anger draining away in an instant. "Well." He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little. "Boy, do I feel stupid," he said with a faint grin.

"Why?"

"Cuz I just assumed you were a total opposite…and that you reacted the way you did because…well…you know."

"I wasn't sure how to respond…and you didn't give me a lot of time to think about it," Quatre pointed out.

"I guess not." Duo sat down on the edge of Heero's bunk, running a hand through his bangs. "I suppose I owe you an apology. Sorry I got so defensive."

"It's okay," Quatre assured him. "I should've said more than 'oh.'"

"It might've helped," Duo admitted with a shrug. He looked at Quatre rather shyly. "Y'think we can be friends again?"

"We never stopped," Quatre said with a warm smile. "Even friends have misunderstandings, Duo."

"Yeah, I guess they do." Duo grinned impishly at him. "So you're okay with watching each others' backs?"

"Like you said, you and I are way too pretty to be here," Quatre smirked back. "C'mon…let's go hit the showers and help our oh-so-stoic roommates finish the laundry."

Both boys grabbed clean uniforms, towels, soap and shampoo and headed out the door. They were almost to the communal shower when a voice hailed them.

"Maxwell…Winner!"

The pair stopped, turning to face Warden Kushrenada. Duo automatically tensed, glancing briefly at his teammate. He wondered for a split-second if Chang had changed his mind about letting him stay, and decided to turn him over to be sent to L2.

Clearly Quatre had the same thought, because he stood shoulder to shoulder with the other boy, determined to support his friend.

"Everything alright?" asked Kushrenada, glancing back and forth between them.

"Fine, sir," Quatre spoke up quietly.

Duo merely glared at the hated warden, whose tawny eyes narrowed. "Nothing to say, Maxwell? That's a switch," came the snide comment. The man's eyes dropped to the towels and clothes the boys carried. "On your way to the showers?"

_Well, duh. _A faintly derisive smirk touched Duo's lips.

"Yes, sir," Quatre said politely, glancing at Duo with something akin to panic in his aquamarine eyes. _Don't give him an excuse, Duo…please!_ "Um…then we have to meet our teammates to help with laundry," he added helpfully. "We should probably be going."

"Ah yes, of course." The warden eyed Quatre speculatively. "Could I just speak with you privately for a moment, Winner?" He glanced past Quatre to see Duo's eyes widen in surprise. "You'll excuse us, Maxwell?"

Duo's jaw dropped, and he tried to come up with a reply that wouldn't get him into trouble.

"Go!" ordered Kushrenada sharply.

Duo blinked, and glanced questioningly at Quatre. Warden or not, he wasn't going to desert his friend.

"It's okay," Quatre shrugged. "You go on ahead. Just…be careful?"

"Sure," replied the braided boy, walking slowly away, glancing over his shoulder as the warden steered Quatre towards his office. As soon as they went inside, he made a mad dash for the laundry building and his other two teammates.

When he skidded around the corner, everyone looked up in surprise, and he stopped, looking around rather sheepishly. All the inmates were in the big laundry building, using various machines to clean their uniforms, while still more or less clustered in their team groupings. Duo finally spotted Heero and Trowa at the far end, and headed for them at a brisk walk.

"What's the matter, Du-o?" Austin called snidely, as the braided boy was passing.

"Nothing beating the shit out of you wouldn't make better," Duo snarled without breaking stride. He was past before Austin could reply, and he grabbed both Heero and Trowa by a shoulder, pulling them into a quick huddle. "Hey…Kushrenada stopped me an' Quatre on the way to the showers…took the kid to his office for some kind of 'chat,'" he said with a frown.

"What would the warden want with Quatre?" Trowa asked, his gaze going to Heero at once.

"How should I know?" scowled their leader, glancing towards the door as if hoping the blonde would walk in any second.

"He can't be in trouble," Duo insisted. "He hasn't done anything wrong. He hasn't even gotten into trouble once."

"Unlike you?" Heero couldn't resist saying.

"Har-har. Yeah, unlike me," Duo admitted.

"Maybe his father reconsidered getting him out of here," Heero mused, throwing the last of the laundry into the machine and pushing the button to start it.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked. "Reconsidered? You mean his father let him go to jail on purpose?"

Trowa muttered a curse from behind them. "You're prying again, Maxwell."

"I'm worried about Quatre," Duo shot back.

"Is that why you've hardly talked to him since yesterday?"

Duo looked at the green-eyed boy with a scowl. "What's it to you, Barton? Quatre and I just had a little disagreement. That's all."

"He said you were pissed at him."

"I am…was," Duo amended. He growled in frustration. "Look, whether I was mad at him or not, I don't want anything bad to happen to him, alright?"

"Worrying won't help," Heero said bluntly, taking a seat on the bench that ran the length of the room. "We may as well wait here. That way he'll know where to find us."

Duo let out a huffy breath. "Pardon me for giving a shit about someone," he muttered, tossing his clothes and towel on the bench and flopping down beside Heero.

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Trowa muttered, sitting on the opposite side of the team leader.

"Fuck off, Barton! For your information, Quat and I already patched things up," Duo growled.

"What was the problem between you?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Duo rolled his eyes. "None of your goddamned business, Yuy."

Trowa smirked at him, a sharp glint in the one green eye that showed from under his mop of hair. "Lovers' spat?" he said quietly.

Duo's eyes widened, and then he gave the other boy a deadly glare. "For your information, Barton…Quatre and I are just friends. Good friends." He narrowed his eyes, smirking back. "Jealous?"

It was Trowa's turn to glare, though a faint flush crept up his neck. "You haven't got what it takes to make me jealous, Maxwell."

"But Quat does, doesn't he?" Duo taunted.

"I think this conversation's gone far enough," Heero said flatly, turning a stern blue gaze to the braided boy. "Drop it, Maxwell."

Duo paused, momentarily startled by the intensity of the team leader's glare. For a second or two, he was speechless, and then his snide wit returned, and he made himself look back steadily. "Make me."

There was a flicker in the Prussian blue eyes, and something close to a smirk touched Heero's lips. "Oh, I could," he said in an undertone that made Duo's heart skip a beat.

Duo tried to read the expression in those deep blue eyes, and found himself totally clueless. He couldn't tell if the other boy was joking, teasing, or threatening. But he was fairly sure he wasn't flirting. _Damn it, anyway!_

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Duo stood up, gathering his clothes and towels. "I may as well go wait for him outside. We never did make it to the showers."

"You wait for Quatre," Heero ordered. "Don't go off by yourself."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother Yuy."

"Call me that again and die," Heero warned calmly, watching Duo stalk off in a huff.

* * *

Quatre followed the warden into his office, nervously looking around the room. He felt almost like he'd stepped into an alternate reality; the office was so elegantly furnished it seemed out of place in a detention facility. From thick carpets and a dark oak desk, to the crossed swords hanging above the door, it looked more like a wealthy man's study than it did an administrator's office. 

"Ah, you like the swords?" asked the warden, following Quatre's gaze.

"They're…very nice, sir," Quatre said with a slight shrug. He looked back at the tall blonde man expectantly.

"Have a seat," urged Kushrenada, gesturing to a chair across from the desk.

Quatre sank into the plush leather upholstery, looking warily at the tall man.

The warden sat on the edge of the desk, close to Quatre, leaning forward in a solicitous way. "I know you couldn't speak freely out there, around Maxwell. I thought perhaps a private conversation would be easier."

"About--?" Quatre asked.

"Are you really okay, Winner?" Treize gestured with a hand. "I mean, coming from your background…to a place like this." He fixed a concerned gaze on the boy. "It must be very hard for you."

"Um…a little," Quatre conceded, wondering where this was going.

"And then to be housed with the likes of Maxwell…" added Kushrenada. He looked intently at Quatre. "He hasn't…threatened you or anything, has he?"

The man sounded almost hopeful, and Quatre stiffened. "On the contrary," he said quickly. "Duo's been a good friend."

"Ah, a friend." The man smiled indulgently. "He can certainly be charming when he wants to." His tawny eyes fixed a sharp gaze on Quatre's gentle blue ones. "You know that's all an act, don't you?"

"Sir?"

"I suppose Maxwell hasn't told you what he was incarcerated for." Warden Kushrenada stood up, walking to the small, barred window beside his desk. He looked out at the small, enclosed garden behind his office. "Well, let me fill you in." He turned to look steadily at Quatre. "The first time we arrested him, it was on suspicion of murder."

"Duo?" Quatre's jaw dropped in amazement, and an image of Duo's laughing, teasing face crossed his mind. "That can't be."

"I was the arresting officer, Winner. It's the truth…there'd been a string of break-ins. One resulted in a murder. When we caught Maxwell, the m.o. fit perfectly."

Quatre frowned.

"Of course, his public defender played on his age and looks to get him off," shrugged the warden, making a gesture of surrender.

"So he wasn't convicted."

"No. He got away with it."

Quatre looked uneasily at the tall, broad-shouldered man, reminding himself this was the man who'd made Duo activate the perimeter defense. Despite the concerned tone in his voice, he was capable of great cruelty.

"You look worried," said the warden, giving Quatre a gentle smile. "I could see about a change of barracks, perhaps…" A frown crossed his features. "Of course, Chang has the final say in that, and for whatever reason, he seems to be unaccountably tolerant of Maxwell's past." He fixed a tawny gaze on Quatre's face. "I'm concerned that he might wait until something…unfortunate…happens, before he takes Maxwell seriously."

Quatre had been thinking furiously, wondering what the warden was really driving at. "I'm sure Captain Chang wouldn't put anyone at risk."

"Oh…certainly not on purpose," crooned Kushrenada, shaking his head ruefully. "He's an idealist, Winner. He tries to see the best in people." His eyes narrowed. "But in Maxwell's case, he's sadly mistaken."

"I don't think so," Quatre said quietly.

"Oh?" said Kushrenada, his tone cooler. "You think you know the real Duo Maxwell?"

"I do!" Quatre asserted. "And he's not a murderer."

The warden snorted skeptically. "And you know that after less than a week of acquaintance with him, eh?" His face darkened. "Maxwell and I go back five years."

Quatre's quick mind did the math. "You're saying he killed someone when he was twelve?"

"Like I said, we never proved it...but no one else was ever charged with the crime, either. It was Maxwell…you mark my words."

The blue-eyed boy looked up at Kushrenada, a trace of skepticism on his face.

"I see you don't want to believe it either," sighed the warden, covering his annoyance with a patient look.

"Even if I did, there's nothing I can do about it," Quatre shrugged, eager to end the conversation.

"Oh, but there is," Treize insisted. "All you have to do is give me something to use against Maxwell, and I can ship him off to L2 where he belongs."

"You want me to help you frame Duo for--?"

"No! Not 'frame' him. But surely he's done something…said something…that would incriminate him. Hasn't he broken some rules?" His eyebrows drew together in a frown. "I heard he sent another boy to the infirmary yesterday."

Quatre's eyes widened as he realized the true reason for the whole conversation. Warden Kushrenada wanted an excuse to send Duo to prison…any excuse. And that fact alone made Quatre doubt the accusations. "It was just an accident in martial arts class," Quatre said with a shrug. "They were doing techniques, and Duo miscalculated a bit." He still hadn't asked Duo what had transpired between him and Austin, but he made a mental note to do so, as soon as he got free of the vindictive warden.

"Maxwell doesn't miscalculate," snarled Kushrenada.

"Really?" Quatre asked with feigned confusion. "How did he get caught then?"

Kushrenada hesitated, glaring almost accusingly at Quatre. "It took a lot of painstaking police work to finally build a case against him. We never got him for the murder…but for just about everything else. He's in for grand theft, assault, identity theft, breaking and entering, possession of stolen goods…" He stopped for effect. "Shall I go on?"

"Perhaps you can explain what any of this has to do with me," Quatre suggested, his voice cooler.

"It has everything to do with you!" snapped the man, standing in frustration. "Don't you realize the danger you're in?"

"From Duo?" Quatre asked flatly, almost laughing in the man's face.

"Yes from Du—Maxwell! He's a killer." The warden's eyes were a little wild. "If you'd seen the body…there were over forty stab wounds, Winner. Forty! Do you want to be next?"

"Of course not…but I don't--."

"Then, I need your help!" Treize paced back and forth by the window restlessly, finally turning to face the boy again. "Help me get rid of Duo Maxwell!"

"As I was saying…" Quatre continued, his tone gone icy. "I don't believe Duo would harm me…or anyone else for that matter."

"You naïve little idiot!" The warden eyed Quatre searchingly. "You don't belong here, Winner. Clearly you're better than this. Why a kid like you would end up with a prison sentence hanging over his head is beyond me."

"I believe it has to do with the fact that I broke nearly as many laws as Duo did," Quatre replied, his anger lending him boldness. "Now, are we finished, or was there a point to this discussion?"

"There's a point. If you help me get rid of Duo Maxwell, I'll make sure you don't end up in an L4 prison." The warden's gaze had turned predatory at Quatre's defiant tone.

"And if I don't?"

The warden shrugged, turning back to the window and crossing his arms behind his back. "It's hard to predict what could happen." Glancing over his shoulder, he bared his teeth in what might have passed for a smile, had Quatre not known better. "You're a very sweet-looking kid, Winner. A prison sentence would be…unfortunate…for you."

"I can't help you," Quatre said firmly. "May I go now, sir?"

"Don't be stupid, Winner. Maxwell's spent his entire miserable life stealing and whoring on the streets of L2. He's not worth protecting."

"He is to me." Quatre stood up, starting for the door.

"Mark my words, Winner, you trust your back to Duo Maxwell and you'll find a knife in it!"

"I'll take my chances," Quatre replied, walking quickly from the building. His hands were shaking, and he took deep, calming breaths as he made his way to the laundry building.

Duo saw him walking across the compound, and ran to meet him, indigo eyes alight with worry. "Quat! Are you okay?" He caught the other boy by the shoulders, looking at the paleness of his face.

"I'm fine, Duo."

"But what did he want?"

Quatre gave a small, wry smile. "Mostly he wanted to know if you'd done anything he could put you away for."

"Me?" Duo's jaw dropped. "That was about me?" His face went pale, and he dropped his hands from his friend's shoulders. "But…"

"Don't worry, Duo. I told him you've been a good friend, and that he was totally wrong about you."

The boy from L2 regained his poise quickly. "I'm sure that went over well," he drawled sardonically. "I'm sorry about that, Quat. I hope he doesn't make any trouble for you."

"He'd have a hard time succeeding," Quatre shrugged. "After all, I am still part of the Winner family." He held up the clothes and towels he'd been gripping in his arms the whole time. "Let's go hit the showers. I feel like I need to wash off after talking to Kushrenada."

Duo smirked at that. "I know the feeling." He went back to where he'd left his stuff sitting, and gathered it up, joining his friend. As they walked, he cocked his head questioningly. "You were gone awhile. What exactly did he have to say?"

"He just asked if I was afraid of you…if you'd done anything against the rules." Quatre shook his head. "He started out all friendly, as if he was concerned about me." He smiled slightly. "I could tell he wasn't. Not really. I have a knack for…well…sensing people's feelings and intentions."

"You do?" Duo looked at him curiously. "Like…mind-reading?"

"Empathy," Quatre corrected. He shrugged, coloring slightly. "I know it sounds kind of…weird…"

"No!" Duo said quickly. "Not weird. I've heard of it." He shrugged slightly. "I just never met anyone who really had it."

"Well, it's how I've known from the first day that I could trust you," Quatre said quietly. "Even yesterday…I knew you were more hurt than angry with me."

Duo blushed at that, looking down at the ground. "Don't go telling anyone stuff like that," he begged. "I'm an L2 street rat. You aren't supposed to be able to hurt my feelings."

"Your secret's safe with me," grinned Quatre. "Softie."

"Ooo…bite your tongue," Duo laughed. He sobered as they reached the shower building and put their clean uniforms in lockers before getting ready. "Did Kushrenada have anything else to say?" he asked, not quite looking at his friend.

"He tried to tell me you were capable of murder," Quatre admitted.

Duo sucked in a sharp breath, looking at Quatre with wide eyes. "He's still fixated on that, eh?" He shook his head. "I didn't do it, Quat. You've got to believe me."

"I do," Quatre shrugged, pulling off his shirt and wrinkling his nose at the dirt smudged on it. "Look at this uniform…I don't know how we manage to get so filthy."

"Obstacles," Duo sighed. He unbraided his hair and ran his fingers through to loosen it. "Hey, Quat. Thanks for not believing him."

"No problem." Quatre frowned a little. "But you know, he really believes you did it, Duo. He's not pretending to hate you."

"I know that," Duo admitted. "No matter how many times I swore I had nothing to do with the murder…he was still sure I'd done it." He scowled, shaking his head. "I have my faults, Quat…I may run and hide…but I never lie." He looked up with a fleeting smile. "That's me in a nutshell. But Kushrenada just couldn't believe I was innocent."

"Well, I do," Quatre asserted.

"Thanks." Duo hesitated. "Would you do me a favor? Don't tell Yuy and Barton about it."

"Why not? Shouldn't they know the warden's still out to get you?"

"I'd rather they didn't." He shrugged. "There's nothing they can do about it, and I don't want to have them wondering if maybe K. was right. You trust me, but only because you can…sense…that I'm being honest. They might not be so quick to take my word for it."

"I see what you mean," Quatre conceded. "I guess we can just keep it to ourselves for now. I mean, realistically speaking, there's not much K. can do unless you break the law. And then you answer to Captain Chang first, so he'd be the one making the decision."

"Yeah…thanks, Quat."

"Any time."

They headed for the shower, politely keeping their backs to each other for privacy as they enjoyed the fact that no one else was in the facility right then. And after they'd cleaned up, dried off, and dressed, they headed over to join their teammates.

"Hey, by the way," Duo said partway across the yard. "I think maybe Trowa has his eye on you."

Quatre looked at him with wide eyes. "Trowa? Me?"

"Yeah, he got all pissy with me for being mad at you yesterday," Duo said, smirking at the recollection. "I think maybe he thought we were…well…a couple."

"Riiiight," Quatre drawled sarcastically. "Come on, Duo. You must've read him wrong. I don't think he's even gay, and if he were, why would he be interested in me?"

"Aw, don't sell yourself short, blondie," Duo teased. "You, my friend, are a beauty…those big aqua-blue eyes, and that silky golden hair…"

"I thought I wasn't your type."

"Only because you're such a good friend," Duo assured him. "But you were the first one I noticed on the bus…too good-looking to miss." He shrugged slightly. "You're just a little too sweet and innocent for me to have designs on."

"Ah…you like the dangerous type?" guessed Quatre.

Duo shrugged again. "Not sure there's a 'type' I like…just…I know it when I see it."

Heero and Trowa were stepping out of the building with arms full of clean uniforms as the other two approached. "Maxwell, why didn't you tell us he was back?" Heero demanded.

Duo winced slightly at the curt tone. "We were just coming to do that," he said, a defensive tone creeping into his voice. He fixed a wary gaze on the team leader.

Quatre glanced sideways at Duo, and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"What?" demanded the braided boy.

"Oh…nothing," Quatre said with a lilt to his voice. "We'll talk later," he added.

"About what?" Duo demanded.

"Your type," Quatre hissed back in an undertone, as they drew within hearing distance of the others.

Duo shot him an accusing look. "No, we won't!" he growled back.

"Will, too."

"What are you two babbling about?" Trowa asked.

"None of your business," Duo said in a lofty tone, enjoying the nearly venomous look the auburn-haired boy shot his way. _Told you so, Quat…he's jealous!_ he thought smugly.

"What did Kushrenada want?" Heero asked, fixing a stern gaze on Quatre.

Duo's elbow barely nudged Quatre's side in a silent reminder of their agreement.

"He was…well…pretending to be concerned about me," Quatre said vaguely. "I think the Winner name has him worried about liability or something."

Heero raised an eyebrow at that. "Does he think you're in some kind of peril?"

"Well…I am surrounded by criminals," Quatre joked.

Duo laughed aloud at that. "Wow…there's that whole 'pot calling the kettle black' thing again."

Quatre chuckled back, and Duo threw an arm across his shoulders in a companionable gesture as the foursome made their way back towards the barracks. _Heh, eat your heart out, Tro'._


	11. Playing Games

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: Fair warning, this chapter's a bit slow, but necessary to set up more intriguing things to come.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Ten: Playing Games

The four boys from Team Wing spent the rest of the morning cleaning their barracks. Taking Captain Chang's warning to heart, they made sure their bunks were neatly made with fresh sheets, uniforms were folded and stacked in foot lockers, and the bathroom was nearly spotless. When the Chinese officer came through, clipboard in hand, they stood at attention, eyes straight ahead, breathing audible sighs of relief when he pronounced their work 'acceptable,' and told them they wouldn't be cleaning the showers that evening. In fact, all the teams that passed the inspection were given the afternoon off to relax or study.

After lunch, the four were on their way to their barracks to decide what to do next, when a boy named Jason from Team Clip approached them, tossing a baseball in his hands.

"Hey, Yuy…your team want to play some ball?" he asked. "I got a few kids together, and our liaison guy said he could scrounge up the bats and bases for us from the supply room."

"I don't think…"

"Yeah, we'd love to," Duo interrupted smoothly, stepping past Heero. He glanced over his shoulder at the glaring Japanese boy. "You can go curl up with your precious laptop if you want, Yuy. I need to have some fun." He glanced past him. "You in Quat? Trowa?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

Duo turned back to Jason. "Where's the game?"

"Out in the big athletic field. Give me half an hour or so to round up eighteen players so we can have two teams."

"Yeah…we're there," Duo grinned. Jason sauntered off, and Duo turned back to his teammates. "C'mon, Yuy…play baseball with us…it'll be fun, for a change."

Heero sighed. "We aren't here to have fun, Maxwell."

"Maybe you aren't," shrugged the braided boy. "Personally, I need play time."

"Your whole life is play time."

Duo narrowed his eyes at the team leader, his expression turning serious in an instant. "You try growing up on the streets of L2, and then tell me that, asshole." He turned and stalked off, going back to the barracks to change into sweats, a tee-shirt, and sneakers… the better to steal bases with.

Quatre looked at Heero, who was staring after the other boy with a scowl. "He's not kidding, Heero. The warden even said Duo lived on the streets…"

The deep blue eyes pinned Quatre with a sharp gaze. "Why were you and the warden talking about Maxwell? I thought he was worried about liability, and the Winner name."

Quatre blinked, realizing the team leader was far more aware of what was going on around him than he let on. "He was. He seemed to think living in a barracks with an L2 street rat could be dangerous for me," he said evenly.

"Maxwell?" Trowa gave a short laugh. "Dangerous?"

Heero shrugged. "More than you'd think, Barton." He squared his shoulders. "Come on then. We may as well go with him, or we'll never hear the end of it."

They went along with the braided boy, changing into comfortable clothes and making their way to the athletic field. It seemed that boys from most of the teams had decided to participate, and they were able to make two teams easily. In fact, they had so many that whichever team was playing the bases had to have a couple of boys rotate out each inning.

Team Wing ended up mingled with three boys from a team called Annex, plus Jason's entire Team Clip. Several of the corporals had agreed to umpire and supervise, and took positions as impromptu coaches for the teams as well.

With the sun shining down from a sky dotted with big, puffy clouds, it was a picture perfect afternoon.

Since there were no dugouts, the players waiting to come up to bat just walked up the hill beside the field and sprawled in the grass to watch. Thus it was that Duo and Quatre found themselves comfortably lying side by side, trying to find pictures in clouds, in between cheering for their impromptu teammates.

"Hey, Heero's up," Quatre noted, though his gaze was on Trowa, who was off to one side warming up.

"Yeah, no doubt Mister Perfect will hit a home run," Duo sighed. He sat up though, watching anyway. "It's just too much to hope he sucks at baseball."

"Mister Perfect?" Quatre said, smiling faintly. "Are we talking about him being your type then?"

"Heero 'I'm the Second Coming of Christ' Yuy? My type?" Duo demanded. "You need your head examined, Quat." He darted a glare at his friend. "We weren't going to talk about this," he reminded him.

"Nooooo…" Quatre drawled. "You weren't. I was…in fact, I told you we would."

"And I said 'no.'"

"And I ignored that." Quatre watched the first pitch sail by outside the plate. "Do you know what Heero was convicted of?" he asked curiously.

"He said aggravated assault and attempted murder," Duo said with a shrug, watching Heero raise the bat to his shoulder again.

Quatre looked at him in surprise. "Heero tried to kill someone?"

"So he says," Duo replied. "And I believe him."

"I'd love to know who he beat up and why…" Quatre mused.

"I'd love to not be next," Duo smirked. "And that's why I don't ask."

Quatre grinned back. "You don't ask because you're a little shy when it comes to our team leader, aren't you? I think maybe you like him."

The indigo eyes narrowed. "Not likely, Quat. He's arrogant, sarcastic, smug and judgmental."

"You forgot handsome, muscular, and hotter than hell, with gorgeous eyes, too," Quatre pointed out.

Duo eyed Heero critically. "They are an amazing shade of blue, aren't they?" he admitted, sighing slightly. "But you forgot one very important description…straight."

"How d'you know?"

"Ah, the Maxwell luck, my friend," Duo said with feigned despair. "Or the lack thereof."

"So you admit he makes you drool."

"Never!" Duo declared. "Sigh and pine, maybe. But I never drool, even over drop-dead gorgeous, sex-on-two-legs guys."

"Whoa…you've got it bad," Quatre commented.

"Not!" Duo glared at his friend. "This is all a generalization. I don't drool over gorgeous guys…period. I'm not specifically referring to Heero."

At that moment a fastball crossed the plate, and Heero hit it so far out into the field that he had time to jog the bases before it was recovered.

"I fucking hate him," Duo sighed.

"You mean want him." Quatre chuckled. "Love bites."

"Oh, hey…don't even go there, Winner! Love?" Duo shook his head vehemently. "All I've done so far is lust over him. Love is a whole other thing. I'd actually have to like him first." He frowned thoughtfully. "Can we talk about you and Barton for a change?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Ha! As much as there is about Yuy and me."

Quatre snorted. "Right. You think I don't know the effect he has on you?" He smirked. "Empath."

"I fucking hate you too," Duo said without meaning a word of it.

"Love you, too."

Trowa walked up to home plate, and Quatre sat up straighter.

Having finished his 'at bat,' Heero walked up the hill to sit on Duo's other side, pulling out a small notebook, and beginning to write in it.

Duo edged over towards the team leader. "Watcha doing, Yuy?"

The Japanese boy immediately closed the book before Duo could glimpse what he'd written. "Making some notes," he shrugged.

"Thought you had your precious laptop for that," Duo commented.

"Private notes."

"Ooh…" Duo drawled, tilting his head to the side and fixing a studious look at his team leader. "Private notes about what?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be private," Heero pointed out, watching Trowa bat.

Duo followed his gaze. _Oh, that'd be pure irony…if Heero were indeed gay, but liked Trowa. _Not for the first time, Duo considered hating his life. "If you told me," he urged. "I wouldn't tell a soul."

Heero snorted wryly, glancing at Duo with amusement in the Prussian eyes. "I can't imagine you being able to keep a secret, Maxwell."

Duo looked out across the ball field, shrugging one shoulder. "You'd be surprised, Yuy." He fixed a long look on the Japanese boy. "I'll tell you one if you tell me one."

Heero shook his head. "Not unless I get to choose the one I want to know. I mean, you could just tell me some pointless, silly secret that's totally meaningless."

The braided boy eyed him curiously. "So there _is_ something you want to know about me? Something specific."

"Hn." Heero looked away pointedly.

"Okay, Yuy. That's not an answer. It's not even a real word," Duo pointed out. "Is there or isn't there something you want to know about me?"

At that point Trowa hit a long, low ball to center field and ended up on third base before the other team managed to cover home plate. "Hm…nice hit," Heero noted.

Duo opened his mouth to tell Heero to go to Hell, and how he could get there, but the name Maxwell was called, and he had to go get ready for his turn at bat.

Duo hit a single, and spent the rest of the inning stealing a base at a time, until Quatre hit a nice double that brought him home. A few minutes later, the blonde also rounded the bases, and walked back up the hill to sit with Heero and Trowa.

"Where's Maxwell?" asked the team leader, glancing up from the notebook in his lap.

"Oh…over there." Quatre pointed to where the braided boy was sitting with Jason and a group of boys from other teams.

Duo was chattering animatedly, making occasional expansive gestures, which seemed to cause his audience no end of mirth. They looked like nothing less than a bunch of close friends sharing amusing stories.

"He makes friends easily," Quatre pointed out, glancing aside at Heero for a reaction.

"You call them friends?" Heero asked, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "First thing Monday morning they'll all be in competition again."

"That doesn't mean they can't have fun today," Quatre observed.

Heero shook his head slightly. "Maxwell's not taking this seriously enough."

Quatre chuckled at that. "He says you're taking it seriously enough for all of us."

The blue eyes darted him a sharp look. "Our futures are on the line. How is that not serious?"

"It is, but we don't have to spend every waking moment obsessing about it."

"I don't obsess. I focus."

"Oh, I see." Quatre looked back at Duo, who seemed to be getting along great with the other teams. Of course, Austin wasn't around, or things might have been quite different.

Several innings later, Duo hadn't returned, but Trowa had taken a seat next to Quatre, so the blonde wasn't missing his friend.

"I know we talked the other day," Trowa said, breaking the silence. "But you never did tell me what you're in here for."

Quatre eyed the auburn-haired boy for a moment, and decided to go ahead and take a chance on telling him the whole story. After all, if Trowa was already thinking Quatre and Duo might be more than friends, he must have guessed at their sexual orientation. "Well, part of the reason I'm here is because I got caught hacking into a business competitor's database and stealing trade secrets…again." He gave a slightly sheepish grin. "It was something to do," he shrugged.

Trowa gave him a long look. "Bored rich kid?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Pretty much." Quatre looked out at the field absently. "I'm sure my father's high-priced lawyers could have gotten me community service again, but he refused to let them represent me. Officially he said it was because he couldn't appear to condone corporate espionage."

"And unofficially?" Trowa asked curiously.

"He caught me kissing the gardener's son," Quatre admitted, blushing.

Trowa's eyes widened. He stared at the blonde Arab for a moment, and then he began to laugh out loud.

Quatre stared in shock. "Trowa?"

"It—it's not f-funny—but, well, it is!" Trowa gasped between laughs.

Quatre found himself smiling. "I suppose," he conceded. At least it felt better to be amused by his father's homophobia, than to be hurt by it. And he had been very hurt. Of course, he'd known his father would never be pleased with his lifestyle, which was why he snuck around in order to date the other boy in the first place.

Trowa had regained his composure, and looked at Quatre with a smile. "It's just ironic that your father sent you off to a camp full of boys knowing you, well, liked boys. What was he thinking?"

"I guess he hoped boot camp would toughen me up…make a man out of me, so to speak," Quatre shrugged. "And I think he wanted to separate Haseem and me…y'know, take my boyfriend away."

"Well that sure backfired," Trowa noted. "You met Maxwell your first day here."

Quatre looked quickly at the other boy. "Duo? You think he's my…"

"Yuy! Barton! You're up next!"

"Oops…gotta go." Trowa stood up quickly, followed by Heero, and they jogged down to the field.

"…boyfriend," Quatre finished to himself, staring after Trowa and wondering if Duo might have been right about the other boy.

The game finished up early enough that the boys had time to clean up and change before supper. As they were scattering to their respective groups, Quatre realized he hadn't seen Duo since the last inning.

"Hey, Heero…Trowa…where'd we lose Duo?" he asked, walking over to the others.

Heero's face darkened. "Damn him! He thinks he's fucking invincible. Probably went off on his own."

"We may as well check the barracks," Trowa shrugged. "We're headed there anyway."

Just then Duo and Jason came around the corner of a building, laughing at some shared joke.

"Maxwell!"

The indigo eyes narrowed at Heero's tone, and the braided boy paused. "See ya later, Jase."

"Yeah…good game, huh?"

"Great." Duo grinned at the other boy, and then turned and sauntered towards Heero. "What's up, fearless leader?"

"Where've you been?"

Duo gestured vaguely. "Walking."

"Walking where?"

Duo stopped just in front of Heero, leaning slightly towards him. "What's it to you?"

Heero glared at him. "Why is everything with you some kind of power struggle? Can't you just give me a straight answer?"

"We're in a fucking prison, Yuy. How far do you think I could have gone?"

"Far enough to get into trouble with Chang," Heero guessed. "Are you trying to get sent to L2, Maxwell?"

Duo crossed his arms. "Exactly what do you think I was doing, Yuy?"

"I think," Heero said coldly, "you shouldn't be wandering off with someone from another team."

"Oh, now you get to pick my friends?" Duo asked in exasperation.

"Your friend? You've known him for what…a couple of hours? What if he'd been leading you into some kind of trap?" Heero pointed out.

"I'm L2 street trash, Yuy. You think I can't spot an ambush a mile away?" Duo countered.

"Suppose you walked around a corner and Austin and his boys were waiting for you?" Heero shot back. "Would you be so cocky then?"

"Jesus, Heero…I can take care of myself."

"Not against five or six enemies, Maxwell. Nobody's that good." Heero glared at the braided boy. "You think Austin's not contemplating revenge for that punch in the nose?"

"What if he is?" Duo shrugged. "I can handle him."

Heero made a sound between a growl and a curse. "Fine, Maxwell. Go take care of yourself. Don't come crying to me when something happens." He stalked off, leaving the others behind.

Duo shrugged, turning to Quatre and Trowa. Then a mischievous gleam entered the indigo eyes. "You ought to go after our fearless leader, Tro'. I'll walk back with Quat." He smiled at the flash of ire in the green eyes, walking over and throwing an arm across Quatre's shoulders. "C'mon, blondie. I'll make sure you get home safe."

Trowa walked off, and Quatre squirmed out from under Duo's arm. "You did that on purpose!" he accused.

"Did what?" came the innocent response.

"You're trying to make Trowa jealous."

"Well, duh…" Duo smirked. "You like him. I can tell. And I know he likes you. So why shouldn't I help things along a little?" He leaned closer, seeing Trowa glance back as he turned a corner. "If you really want to drive him nuts, gimme a big kiss."

"Duo!" Quatre shoved his friend good-naturedly as they walked after their teammates. "I am not going to deliberately make him jealous. That's no way to start a relationship."

"Oh…now you want a 'relationship' with him?" Duo asked, grinning.

Quatre blushed deeply. "Y'know, Duo, you can be a real pain in the butt."

"You started it with all that talk about guys before," Duo pointed out.

"Is that why you snuck off with Jason?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't 'sneak' anywhere," Duo replied. "We walked around the compound a little. Turns out he's from L2. Not from my neighborhood…but then, there're slums all over the colony."

"So you were off reminiscing?" Quatre asked. "Or were you hoping to make Heero jealous?"

"Give me a break, Quat," Duo said in exasperation. "Not everything I do is motivated by Heero Fucking Yuy."

"So why d'you bait him so much?"

"It helps pass the time."

Quatre just shook his head, and the rest of the walk passed in silence.


	12. Visiting Day

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Eleven: Visiting Day

The next day was the first visiting day allowed at Camp Peacecraft, and after the morning calisthenics, and breakfast, Corporal Carter walked up to Quatre and Trowa.

"Looks like you two have company scheduled," he said with a smile, waving the list Captain Chang had given him.

Quatre smiled wryly. "I wonder which sister it'll be…"

"Maybe all twenty-nine of them will come," Duo teased, as they headed back to the barracks. He glanced back at Trowa and Heero. "Y'spose they'd let that many in?"

Heero shrugged, not looking up from his study of the way that damned braid swung as Duo walked. It was downright distracting.

"Trowa?"

"How should I know?" came the curt reply.

Duo glanced aside at Quatre, smirking. "What's his problem?"

_As if you didn't know. _Quatre shrugged. "Don't you have anyone coming to visit? How about your friend Hilde?"

"Naw, she and Howard could never afford the shuttle fare to get here," Duo replied. A brief smile flitted across his face. "And they're the only thing close to family I have."

"Maybe you could come meet my sisters," Quatre said helpfully.

"Some other time," Duo shrugged. "Don't sweat it, Quat…Yuy and I will have the barracks all to ourselves. Lots of space. He can sit with his sweetheart," he commented, referring to the laptop by the nickname he'd given it. "And I can curl up with a good book." _Although it'd be much nicer to curl up with a gorgeous blue-eyed team leader._ He sighed.

"Well, they won't be here long. Maybe afterwards, we can play some basketball or something."

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

When they arrived at the barracks, Heero settled onto his bunk with a thick book, and Duo grabbed a comic book Hilde had sent, and sprawled out on his bunk to enjoy it.

Quatre and Trowa combed their hair and made sure they were dressed in clean, pressed uniforms. And at quarter to twelve, they were ready to leave.

Quatre paused on his way out the door. "Y'gonna be okay, Duo?"

"Aw, sure," said the long-haired boy, waving dismissively as he lay on his bunk reading. "You go have a nice time."

After the door closed behind Quatre and Trowa, Duo heaved a sigh. Closing his comic, he peered over the side of his bunk.

"What about you, Heero? Aren't you gonna go to the visitor center?"

"No," came the firm reply, as Heero continued reading his book of military history and tactics.

"What if the girl who writes you on the pretty pink stationery shows up?" teased the braided boy.

Duo heard what sounded like a surly growl.

Grinning madly, he tried to catch Heero's eye. "Do you not like 'Miss Pretty Pink Paper'?" he pressed, leaning off the edge of the bunk, straining to see Heero's face. His braid slipped over the edge, narrowly missing the back of Heero's head. "Or is it that you don't like girls in general?" Duo added with a sly twinkle in his eyes.

Heero glanced up sharply, a faint flush on his cheeks. "That's none of your business," he snarled.

Duo started to chuckle, and then let out a yelp as Heero grabbed the trailing braid and yanked. A startled Duo tumbled off the edge of the bunk, sprawling unceremoniously at Heero's feet.

"Ah—shit--," he gasped, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. "I get the message already." He looked up into faintly amused Prussian blue eyes, and felt an awkward blush on his own cheeks.

"Baka," Heero said quietly, his voice a low rumble that sent chills up Duo's spine. _Oh yeah—such a bedroom voice._

Duo sighed, scrambling to his feet and brushing himself off, studiously looking anywhere but at the tousled head that was once again bent over a book. "Asshole," he muttered without much conviction. Yeah, those deep blue eyes sure made it hard to hate the guy, no matter how much of a jerk he was.

The braided boy climbed back up onto his bunk, stretching out and restlessly fingering his discarded reading material. "I'm bored," he sighed.

There was a sharp rap at the door and Captain Chang stuck his head in. "Yuy—get your ass up to the visitor center—pronto!"

Heero looked up in surprise. "I don't have any family, Chan—uh—Captain."

"But you do have a visitor," Wufei said with something between a grin and a grimace. "Relena."

"Ooo--!" Duo squealed happily, daring a look over the side of the bunk. "Miss 'Pretty Pink Paper' herself! How lucky for you, Heero!"

"I'll be right there, Chang," Heero said through gritted teeth.

Wufei nodded acknowledgement and closed the door.

Duo wore an ear to ear grin, violet eyes dancing with mischief. He bit back a snide comment, knowing the look on his face would convey the message well enough.

Heero stood up and turned, so he was almost nose to nose with Duo. "I'm only going to say this once, Maxwell," he said in a deceptively mild voice. "I despise all things pink. If you even think the word 'pink' again, omae o korosu!"

Duo blinked. "Omae o—what?"

"I'll kill you," Heero translated, blue eyes mere inches from Duo's indigo ones.

"Ah," Duo acknowledged. "Got it." His gaze dropped inadvertently from the intense blue eyes to Heero's lips, and Duo's throat went a little dry. He swallowed uneasily, and licked his own lips. "No more—um—that color," he promised.

"Hn," Heero replied with a short nod, turning and closing the book he'd been reading. Duo let out the breath he'd been holding.

Then, as Heero started towards the door, he paused, looking up at Duo's slightly transfixed expression. "Bored?" he asked, recalling Duo's earlier proclamation. He thrust the thick book at the braided boy. "Read some of this instead of comic book fluff," he suggested.

Duo reached out and took the heavy volume, glancing down at it warily. "Sure I won't need smaller words and more pictures?" he asked in a quiet, serious voice. "Since I am, in your words, a 'baka,' or is that 'idiot'?"

The flicker in Heero's eyes might have been surprise, or amusement. And there was no trace of teasing in the look he gave Duo. "You're not an idiot—you just act like one. Don't expect me to be fooled by it."

Duo's eyes were guarded, his expression masked, as he looked back at the other boy, suddenly a little uneasy at having revealed that he knew some Japanese. But he got the feeling Heero had already seen through his jester's mask.

"Chang will have my ass in a sling if I don't hurry," Heero said brusquely. He turned and headed for the door.

"Hey—thanks," Duo said, brandishing the heavy book. "It does look—intriguing."

"Yeah, you might learn something."

"Oh, I will…" No sooner did the door close behind Heero, than Duo set down the book and hopped off his bunk. He peeked out the window, making sure Heero was headed to the visitor center, and then he grinned wickedly. "I'll learn something alright. Time for a little stealth work," he murmured smugly, slipping a lock pick from somewhere in his thick braid, and walking over to kneel by Quatre's footlocker.

It took only seconds for him to deftly pick the lock and open the trunk. "Heh. Best way to get to know someone--."

He rummaged carefully through several camp uniforms, neatly stacked socks and boxers, a windbreaker and jacket, and a kit containing toiletries. Under that were a couple of books…one on chess strategy and another on famous battle scenarios. _Great—another military buff in the group._ There were also a few pictures of Quatre with a bunch of girls Duo guessed were his sisters, as they looked so much like family. Beyond that were only textbooks and notebooks. But as Duo tidied the trunk so his intrusion would be overlooked, he found a little stuffed animal with a bunch of letters from L4. He paused for a second, tempted to read a letter or two, but then decided to leave them alone. He already felt like he knew Quatre pretty well, and he didn't know how long his roommates would be gone. He wanted to check out the other two trunks.

* * *

After leaving the barracks, Heero was screened through security, subjected to a thorough search, and then allowed into the visitor center. 

"Heero!" Relena said in delight, smiling as he sat on the opposite side of the divider. "Oh—you look like you've lost weight. Are they not feeding you well enough?"

"The food's fine," he said abruptly. "Why are you here?"

"Why—to see how you're doing, of course." She eyed him adoringly. "After all, we've known each other since grade school—we're practically family."

"I'm fine," Heero said curtly. "And I'll thank you not to visit again."

"But—why?" Her lower lip trembled slightly.

"Because we're not family. We're not even friends. We're barely acquaintances," he said coldly. "And I have plans and goals to achieve here. That mission is more important than your little charity visit."

Her eyes widened.

"That is why you're here, isn't it?" Heero said in a calmer, but even more deadly tone. "Publicity? 'Relena Peacecraft visits Camp Peacecraft.' Tell me you don't have the press waiting to interview you when you leave."

Her blush gave her away. "Of course since my father's political work was what got this camp started, my visit here is newsworthy." She looked earnestly at Heero. "I'd never tell them who I visited, though."

"I'm sure your legal department explained that because this is a juvenile detention center, you have no choice but to keep my name out of it," Heero said with a trace of a sneer. "Don't come back again Relena." He stood up and turned away, walking to the door and gesturing the guard to let him out.

As the guard buzzed him through, Heero glanced down the row of visitor stations and saw Quatre talking to a girl about his own age—no doubt one of his many siblings—and Trowa was opposite a pretty auburn-haired girl. The green-eyed boy looked slightly put out, scowling and shaking his head as she talked.

"Hn. Wonder what that's about," Heero thought as he left.

But even as he started across the compound, Wufei strode out of the administration building, waving Heero over to him. "C'mon, Yuy…we need to talk. There's a survival exercise coming up, and I want to get your opinion on some of the tasks."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the barracks… 

Duo was nearly done rifling through Trowa's things, finding them as innocuous and generic as Quatre's, when he came across the little envelope taped to the back wall. "Well…well…well. What have we here?" He gingerly pried it off, finding that it was open, with the flap merely tucked in. Considering that an invitation, he opened it. "Whoa. Fuck me!" he hissed under his breath, spilling several little pills out onto the palm of his hand. "Shit. Holy shit." He hastily dumped them back, and with trembling hands replaced the envelope, careful to make it look like it had never been disturbed.

He closed the trunk, locked it, and then sat back, running a hand through his bangs. What the hell kind of pills was Trowa hiding in his foot locker, and why? Duo had no idea, but he knew that prescriptions had to come through the camp doctor, which meant the drugs were illegal, and whoever was in possession of them could get shipped off to prison. The boy from L2 wanted nothing to do with them. In fact, he didn't want to know about them at all, and decided to forget he'd ever seen them.

Duo glanced over at Heero's trunk, hesitating. He'd saved the best for last. Taking a moment to peek out the window at the compound, he saw that it was still empty, and decided to go for it.

Beyond the uniforms, socks and underwear, all he found at first were a couple of books; one on modern weaponry, and one on advanced mathematics.

"Bo—ring," Duo crooned, sliding them aside and picking up the dog-eared notebook he'd seen Heero writing in the day before. "Ah…how about a look into the inner musings of Heero Yuy?" He opened the book only to find it was written in a spidery script of Japanese characters. And while Duo Maxwell spoke a few phrases of Japanese, he was quite lost when it came to reading it. "Well shit. That figures." He sat back on his heels, smiling wryly as he ran a finger down a column of characters. "Hmm—I could just make this up. What would my blue-eyed hunk have to say? 'Dear Diary, today I got to Camp Peacecraft and met the most gorgeous, captivating, intelligent guy ever--.'"

"DUO MAXWELL!" came a sharp, irritated voice.

Duo dropped the book and scrambled backwards with a startled yelp, stopping when his back hit the wall. He looked up to find Heero standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a perfectly deadly expression on his face.

"I—I was just--!" Duo stammered helplessly, face crimson with embarrassment. "Curious! I was curious!"

"So you broke into my personal things to—what? Spy on me?" Heero walked closer, eyes smoldering. "Did the warden put you up to this?"

"What? No!" Duo snapped, embarrassment giving way to anger. "You kidding me? K. hates my guts."

"So you keep saying…but I've yet to see proof of it."

"You saw the bruise on my face. K. would like nothing better than to ship me off to hard time on L2."

"And he could, too," Heero pointed out. "You just broke camp policy, not to mention several laws."

Duo paled noticeably. "Y-you wouldn't—tell him? W-would you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Well, when he put it that way, Duo was hard put to come up with a reason. He gulped, trying to steady his nerves along with his hands. "Um…cuz we're pals?" he said tentatively.

Heero snorted derisively. "Pals don't snoop into each others' business, Maxwell. We're not 'pals.' We're not anything!" There was a look in his eyes that Duo couldn't identify; it could have been hurt, frustration, or just plain anger.

Having backed himself into a wall, Duo worked his way up to a standing position, palms flat against the surface behind him. "Aren't we supposed to be teammates?"

"Again, Maxwell, teammates don't spy on each other. They work together—for a common goal."

Duo dropped his gaze to the floor. "I've never been on a team, Heero. Ever." He swallowed hard, refusing to look up. "I s'pose the gang of orphans I hung with on L2 was like that—more like family. Th'only goal we had was finding food…staying alive. An' after they died—well, most of my life I've had to watch my own back—or try to. An' that means finding out whatever I can about the people around me, so I can protect myself from them."

"Get them before they get you?" Heero's tone was less venomous, but still cold.

"No!" Duo said sharply. "I'm not trying to 'get' anyone--."

"What about your 'blue-eyed hunk?'" Heero shot back.

Duo looked up with wide eyes, blushing furiously. "Y-you heard--? Uh…a figure of speech…that's all. Um…how long were you at the door?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Maxwell." _Was that a hint of amusement in his voice?_

"What subject?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "The subject of what I should do about your intrusion into my personal stuff."

Duo tried desperately to read the stoic boy's expression—looking for a clue as to whether to try joking his way out or not.

_Well, when all else failed, there was always sincerity._

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, dropping the bantering air. He looked cautiously at the other boy. "Heero—I'm sorry. I should've stayed out of your stuff—no matter how much it's in my nature to pry. Just—please—don't tell the warden. I—I don't want to go to prison—real prison." His indigo eyes filled with genuine dread. "I'll do anything…just don't turn me in."

"Anything?" Heero asked, his face still completely unreadable.

_Gods! Didn't the boy ever show expression?_

Duo kept his chin raised resolutely. "Yeah, anything." He had no idea what price Heero might exact for his silence, but right then Duo decided he'd rather take his chances with the blue-eyed boy than the vindictive warden.

Heero walked closer to the braided boy, who was still pressed up against the wall. Blue eyes bored into indigo. "You're that scared of prison?"

Duo nodded, slightly shamefaced. "C'mon, Yuy. Look at me. D'you think I'd stand a chance?" he asked frankly, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"With your brains?" Heero asked, so close now that there was barely a foot of space between them. "You'd survive, Maxwell."

Duo closed his eyes, stomach knotting with dread. "So you're gonna tell," he concluded, hating himself for the way his throat constricted and his breath hitched in a near-sob. _Boys don't cry,_ he reminded himself.

"No, I'm not," came a response so quiet Duo barely heard it. A hand brushed back his bangs, and fingers trailed down the side of his face.

_So that was it…Heero wouldn't tell the warden…but there'd be…compensation required. Well, shit, Maxwell, you wanted him so badly… Careful what you wish for._

Duo swallowed and willed himself to be still. After all, he'd said 'anything.'

"Baka," came a chiding voice.

And then the sound of voices outside the door interrupted them. Heero stepped back, turning as Quatre and Trowa walked in. They both paused, glancing at the open door, and then looking questioningly at their teammates.

Duo knew he wore his guilt all over his face, and he pushed away from the wall, turning sharply away from the newcomers, heading for the bathroom. As he passed Heero, he paused. "A deal's a deal, Yuy. Anything you want. Just say when," he murmured in an undertone.

Heero's eyes widened, and he turned sharply, watching Duo disappear into the lavatory, closing the door with a surprising lack of vehemence.

"Whoa…what'd we interrupt?" Quatre asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Heero said with a scowl, going over to his foot locker and idly straightening the contents before shutting it firmly. Then he walked over to Duo's bunk, picking up his discarded book, and finally he threw himself on his own bunk, settling back in to read.

Trowa looked at Quatre, who shrugged, and they went to their respective bunks, settling in to relax for a while.

In the bathroom Duo turned on the water, to cover any noise, and then he sat with his back to the wall, face buried in his hands. He didn't know what hurt worse…the feeling of guilt at having been caught snooping, or the feeling that he was a total coward because of what he'd do to stay out of prison.


	13. Gone to the Dogs

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twelve: Gone to the Dogs

Duo didn't know how much time had passed, but when a quiet knock sounded on the door, and Quatre's voice called to him, he sighed, getting up and shutting off the water.

"Are you okay, Duo?" Quatre asked again.

"Fine," he replied shortly, walking over and flushing the toilet so it sounded like he'd had a reason to be in there so long.

"Carter's waiting for us…for a hike," Quatre said through the door. "Heero and Trowa went ahead."

Duo breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door. "I don't suppose the hike is optional?"

Quatre gave a snort at that. "Is anything in this place optional?" His aquamarine eyes searched his friend's face. "You look awful. Do you really feel alright?" He started to reach as if to feel for a fever, but Duo flinched away.

"I'm okay, Quat." He walked over to his foot locker and fished in it for a windbreaker to bring along.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Quatre pressed. He sat on the edge of his bunk. "You know I'm…empathic. And right now, the—turmoil—you're giving off is just unbelievable."

Duo stiffened, turning a glare to his friend. "Stay out of my head, Winner."

"I'm not in it," Quatre retorted. "It's not like I have a choice, Duo. Strong emotions just sort of push into my space, whether I want them to or not."

"Sorry," muttered the braided boy. He turned a less venomous look to the blonde. "It's just typical Maxwell-Yuy shit, y'know?" He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Quatre nodded sympathetically. "If you need to talk, you know I'll be here for you, right?"

"'Course I do," replied Duo, managing a wan smile. He felt even guiltier at having invaded Quatre's privacy as well as that of the other two; the blonde had been friendly and open with him from day one. There was certainly no need to protect himself from the kind-hearted boy from L4. "You're a good friend, Quatre."

"You too."

Duo refrained from a skeptical snort, knowing he could never explain it. Instead, he threw an arm around Quatre's shoulders in a familiar gesture as they headed out the door.

Heero and Trowa were waiting with Corporal Carter near Wufei's office when the others arrived.

Duo didn't look at Heero. He couldn't. He kept his gaze fixed on a neutral point somewhere between Carter and Heero.

"Good…you're all here." Carter glanced at the office. "Captain Chang should be out any time to deactivate your ankle bracelets so we can leave the prison grounds to hike up to the lake."

Quatre looked at him curiously. "How come we get to go?"

"Chang wants me to scope out the terrain for a preliminary survival exercise, and he decided since your team shows so much promise, you should get to help."

"Promise?" Duo mumbled, glancing up at the soldier. "Carter, I just can't picture Captain Stick-Up-His-Ass Chang using that word in a sentence with my name in it."

"Your name wasn't in it, Maxwell," came Wufei's icy voice, as the Captain stepped out of his office with impeccable timing. "Team Wing was."

Duo winced. "Sonofa--. Would someone just shoot me now and get this over with?" he demanded in exasperation. "I can't catch a break!" He turned a woeful look to the Chinese officer. "I suppose disrespecting an officer is on that list of rules somewhere--?"

"Naturally," came the smooth, dangerous response. Wufei gave a feral grin, turning a slightly predatory look to Corporal Carter. "I can't help but wonder, though, where you might have heard a phrase like that, Maxwell."

Corporal Carter blushed at that, glancing at Duo, mirroring his discomfort. "I'm sure I can't imagine, sir."

Wufei gave him a knowing look, and then glanced at Duo. "We'll let it slide this time, Maxwell. But watch your tongue in the future, or you'll find out what's worse than KP duty."

"Yes sir," Duo said, thoroughly abashed.

"Now, let's get those barbaric devices neutralized so you can carry out my orders." Captain Chang used a handheld device to deactivate the shock mechanism on the anklets, leaving only the GPS capability. "That should do it. Get them back before supper, Carter."

"Yes, sir."

"And Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Don't teach them any more creative nicknames from your boot camp, eh?"

"No, sir."

Wufei returned to his office, while Carter and the four boys set out on their cross-country trek.

* * *

By mid afternoon they were miles up into the hills, standing by a lake nestled amid forested mountains. 

"Wow," Quatre said in genuine awe. "This place is absolutely beautiful."

"It's Peacemillion Lake…one of the most pristine bodies of water in the state," Carter rattled off as if reading from a tourist brochure. "You see those mountains on the other side? That's where our good Captain wants us to have mountaineering training."

"And how will we get there?" Heero asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

"Canoes," grinned Carter. "I think Captain Chang plans to have us carry 'em up here, cross the lake, and then climb the mountains."

Duo groaned. "I knew it. I just knew it. When we turned off the paved road I should have jumped out the bus window!"

Carter gave him an amused look. "Not an outdoorsman, Maxwell?"

"For Christ's sake, I grew up in the slums of a colony!" Duo burst out hopelessly.

"It'll be okay," Carter assured him. "I was a colony rat myself, but after Captain Chang's training, I could survive just about anywhere I landed."

"He's that good?" Heero asked, wondering at how quickly Wufei had established a reputation.

"The best."

"But he's only…what…nineteen?"

"Almost twenty," Carter corrected him. "From what I hear, he graduated early from high school, entered the Academy and breezed through in two years…had his first commission at eighteen…taught boot camp for a year…and became the youngest Captain ever at nineteen years old. He's a phenomenon."

"Sounds like a maniac, too," Duo noted.

"But a good maniac," Carter insisted. "He never asks us to do something he wouldn't do. He works as hard as any of his men."

Heero smiled vaguely at that. It sounded like Wufei hadn't changed much at all since they grew up together. He'd been ambitious, focused, and determined to succeed. And he'd always been the most honorable man Heero had ever met.

Duo noticed the wistful smile on Heero's face, having inadvertently allowed his eyes to stray to the face that so fascinated him. But when the deep blue eyes looked back at him, the braided boy looked hastily away, throat tight again as he wondered what price Heero would demand for his silence.

_Yeah…well, you only have yourself to blame for that, Maxwell. You stupid shit._

"We may as well head back," Carter said with a shrug. "I have a good idea of the terrain on this side of the lake, and by the time we get to camp, supper will be ready."

They turned around and headed back the way they'd come, Carter first, followed by Heero, Trowa, and then Quatre and Duo.

At some point in the hike, Heero dropped back so that he was walking just ahead of Duo. He wanted to talk to the braided boy…to clarify their interrupted conversation. He could see that Duo was avoiding him. But it wasn't in Heero Yuy's nature to avoid a confrontation, or skirt an issue. He wanted to resolve things promptly.

Duo noticed the team leader's proximity, and his shoulders stiffened with tension. He didn't want to be any closer to Heero right then…not until he'd come to terms with the mess he was in. He didn't fail to see the irony of the situation. He'd watched the Japanese boy, daydreamed about him, and fantasized about him for days…and now he just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. He wanted to regain his equilibrium…his feeling of control and security…before dealing with Heero.

"Maxwell--?"

He looked up sharply in alarm, his glance sliding past Heero to see that Quatre had turned. _Ah…bless the dear little empath! He had to have felt the rush of panic from his braided friend._

"Hey, Heero? Carter said he heard something crashing through the leaves up ahead," Quatre interrupted the team leader.

_Okay, maybe the empath missed the signal after all. Screw empathy anyway!_

Heero turned, walking quickly up next to Carter, as Trowa and Quatre edged to the sides, straining to hear whatever the soldier had detected.

The sound of a low growl caught their attention and all five stopped in their tracks, looking around in alarm.

"—at four-thirty," Heero whispered, slowly turning to face that direction.

Standing at the edge of the clearing were four of the prison guard dogs, hackles raised, and teeth bared.

"Fuck!" swore Carter in an undertone.

"Are you armed?" Heero asked him.

"Just a small-caliber in a leg holster."

"How many shots?"

"A clip holds ten."

"Um…I'm sure you two are having a nice conversation," Duo interjected in a hissed whisper, "but what are we gonna do?"

"Show no fear!" Trowa's voice cut in, even and measured.

"Riiiight," Duo murmured. "Um…how?!"

"Don't move."

The lead dog was stalking slowly closer, snarling steadily. It was closest to Quatre, who glanced at Trowa with wide eyes.

"Don't move?" he asked in a near-whisper.

"Don't. Move." Trowa took a step towards the dogs, and the lead animal turned sharply towards him, going into a crouch.

"If it goes for Barton, you go for your gun," Heero said to Carter in an undertone. "I'll try to buy you time." He tensed, preparing to intervene if the animal attacked.

"Shhh…" Trowa soothed, never taking his eyes from the dog. He stood his ground as it came closer, and then glared sternly at it. "Stay!"

"Is he talkin' to us, or the dogs?" Duo asked Heero.

"Shut up, Maxwell!"

"Don't move…stay…shut up…" Duo rolled his eyes. "You guys are bossy."

"Quiet!" came three intense whispers.

Trowa alone remained silent, moving almost imperceptibly towards the snarling hounds. The auburn-haired boy held out a hand, keeping a steady gaze on the lead dog and curling his lip in a gesture that resembled a snarl. He growled low in his throat and moved within reach of the big animal. "Sit."

Amazingly, the dog backed a step, cocked its head, and sat. The others grudgingly followed suit.

"Good boy," Trowa crooned gently, easing up next to the dog and allowing it to sniff his fingers. "There…no threat…good dog."

Duo breathed an audible sigh. "Can we move now?"

"Not yet," Trowa cautioned, scratching the dog behind the ears. "They're trained to respond to motion. Run, and they'll attack. Fight, and they'll attack."

"Is breathing okay?" Duo asked in a snide undertone.

"For fuck's sake, if you get us mauled, I'll kill you myself, Maxwell!" Heero snarled.

Trowa had eased into the middle of the dogs, allowing each to thoroughly smell him, before he tried petting them. But within moments, all four dogs were pressed close, tails wagging loosely and tongues lolling as they warmed to the quiet boy.

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it--," breathed Carter in amazement.

"I like animals," Trowa shrugged, dropping to one knee and thoroughly scratching and stroking the dogs.

The sound of voices, crackling brush, and whistles broke the near-silence, and several prison guards came jogging into view. The dogs spun around and ran to their handlers, bounding happily up to them and barking a greeting.

Warden Kushrenada was with them, his voice raised in agitation. "—inexcusable! If those animals injured any inmates--." He stopped upon seeing the four boys and Carter standing motionless in the clearing.

Carter stepped forward as the handlers slipped leashes onto the wayward dogs, and the warden stood open-mouthed in astonishment.

"Corporal? What are you doing out here? Was anyone hurt?"

Duo eased up behind Heero as the four boys joined Carter in front of the warden and the dogs and handlers.

"No, sir," Carter replied, darting a wary glance at the big animals, a couple of which were now straining at their leashes as if eager to reach the boys. "Thanks to Barton." He gestured to Trowa, who had walked over to the lead dog again, and was running a hand through his fur as if examining something.

"Barton?" The warden spun to fix a tawny glare on the green-eyed boy. "What? How?" He gestured feebly. "That's a trained attack animal, boy. Be careful!"

Trowa glanced up distractedly. "It's okay. He knows we're not running, so there's no need to attack." He straightened to his full height, facing the warden. "But this animal needs vet care, sir. He's got some pretty severe sores on his neck." His green eyes shot a dangerous look at the man holding the dog's leash. "Has someone used a prong collar on him?"

"Only for training," replied the handler, glaring back.

"You do know you aren't supposed to yank on it?" Trowa asked. "Or tie him with it on? It looks like someone's deliberately used it to hurt this dog--!"

"Listen, you little punk--."

The warden stepped in smoothly, raising an elegant hand. "Back off, Lorenzo. Get the dogs back to the kennels and find out how they got out." He glanced at Trowa's angry expression. "I'll call the vet myself, Barton, the moment I get back to my office." He placed a companionable hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing the dog's condition to my attention."

Trowa smiled slightly. "Thank you for taking care of him, sir."

Duo made a strangled sound from behind Heero, and the warden's sharp gaze turned his way. A sneer curled the man's lip before he turned to Carter.

"I'm terribly sorry about this incident, Corporal. I can't imagine how the dogs got out—and I wasn't aware anyone had gone beyond the perimeter fence."

"I brought the boys out for a look at the lake," replied the soldier. "Captain Chang ordered it, and deactivated the shock mechanism on the anklets."

"Ah, I see." The warden's cool gaze went to Duo again—faintly mocking—and the boy glared back with unconcealed hate. "I'm glad no one was hurt."

_Riiight…liar!_

Heero glanced back at Duo, frowning at the intense expression on the braided boy's face. But Duo merely looked away, scowling.

"Are you on your way back to the camp, Corporal?" asked Kushrenada.

"Yes, sir—especially after that little episode." Carter gave a nervous chuckle.

"I'll walk with you." The warden walked up beside Trowa, striking up a conversation about the dogs as they set out for camp. They continued to talk animatedly throughout the hike.

Carter and Heero were in the center, and Duo and Quatre brought up the rear.

"What do you suppose K.'s up to?" Duo whispered to his friend.

"I don't know," Quatre said with a frown. "Nothing bad--."

Duo snorted. "Nothing that man does is good," he asserted.

"Maybe he likes dogs too."

"Kushrenada?" Duo demanded. "Bullshit, Quat. He's up to something." He frowned, trying to figure out what. Then he stepped in something squishy and looked down in disgust. "Aw…man…"

Quatre couldn't help chuckling at the woeful expression on Duo's face, as he tried to wipe his shoe on grass to get the dog poop off.

When they reached the compound again, the warden paused, turning to Carter. "Corporal—does Barton have to be anywhere right now? He's expressed an interest in seeing the kennels." He smiled indulgently. "A fellow dog-lover, you see."

"Yuy?" Carter asked.

"We were just going to get supper, and then back to the barracks to do a bit of studying," shrugged Heero.

"Studying?" Duo demanded. "On Sunday?"

"As long as Barton's back before lights out, it should be fine," Carter told the warden.

"I'll make sure he gets supper as well," promised the warden. Kushrenada and Trowa headed off in the direction of the kennels, while Carter and the other boys walked towards the barracks.

"I'm going to go report the incident to Captain Chang," Carter told them as they walked. "He'll want to know how the dogs got out as much as I do." They had stopped in the middle of the yard, and he fixed a pensive look on Heero. "Offering to distract the dogs while I got to my gun was a pretty bold plan, Yuy." He smiled grimly. "I gotta admit, you got balls, kid." He slapped Heero's shoulder, and then strode off towards Wufei's office.

"Oh, for the love of--." Duo rolled his eyes at the slightly smug look Heero gave him. "Get over yourself, Yuy." Duo was regaining a little of his composure around the team leader, especially when there was taunting to be done.

"At least I wasn't cowering in a corner," Heero said in a lofty tone, eyeing Duo mockingly. "Need to change your shorts, Maxwell?"

Duo's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck you, man!" He started towards Heero, fully intending to throttle him, but Quatre caught his arm.

"Easy, Duo! He's just teasing. Don't let him get to you!" warned the blonde. He gave Heero a scolding glare. "And as team leader, Yuy, shouldn't you be the mature one?"

Heero glared back, turned on his heel, and stalked off towards the barracks.

"Heh." Duo eyed Quatre appraisingly. "You just got a good shot in there, Quat. Thanks."

"Any time."

They strolled to the barracks, but sat on the steps so Duo could try to scrape the rest of the dog poop off his shoes instead of tracking it inside.

He scraped at it with a twig, trying to pick the stuff from between the treads. "Y'know, Quat, sometimes my luck is downright--."

"Crappy?" Quatre asked with a twitch of a smile at one corner of his mouth.

Duo shot him a sideways glare. "I was gonna say 'rotten.' But I suppose 'shitty' is more appropriate."

Quatre grinned, and then his aquamarine eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Austin and one of his buddies walking towards the showers. "Wish we had a few more piles of that to leave outside Team Chase's barracks…"

"Aw, yeah…get 'em while they're running out to morning calisthenics," Duo agreed. His eyes slowly lit with a devious gleam. "Hey…Quatre…I have the perfect plan!"

Quatre eyed him warily. "For what?"

"To pay back Austin and his pals."

"Duo--." The Arab boy's tone was fraught with worry.

"Naw—it's perfect!" Duo insisted. He was warming to his idea now.

"You almost got sent off to L2 a couple of days ago, Duo. You can't afford to get caught breaking rules again."

"Then we won't get caught!" Duo asserted.

"We?"

Duo's indigo eyes widened into a pleading look. "Please, Quat? At least hear me out…it's perfect! And really we'd only be breaking one itty bitty rule…and no one will catch us, I promise!"

"I know I'll regret this," sighed Quatre. "Go ahead…"

Duo outlined his plan, complete with histrionics and vivid description, and the blonde actually found himself believing it made sense.

"Wow…you have thought this out," Quatre mused. "When did you get this brainstorm?"

"Just now," Duo shrugged, scraping the last of the dog poop off his shoe. He grinned at his friend. "You inspired me."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "So when do we execute this master plan of yours?"

"Tonight…after bed check." Duo smiled evilly. "The moon's less than half full, so we'll have a little light, but not too much. And tomorrow's Monday morning; no one will be at their most alert. It's the perfect time."

Quatre gave him a wicked grin in return. "Count me in."


	14. Operation Payback

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: Credit for this inspiration has to go to my friend SwampYankee Snow Dragon.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirteen: Operation Payback

It was after midnight when Duo dropped noiselessly to the floor, tiptoeing over to Quatre and laying a hand on his shoulder. Quatre's eyes opened at once, and Duo placed a finger on his lips in a shushing gesture. The blonde nodded, carefully easing out of his bed. With clothes and boots in hand, the boys crept to the window, which Duo had carefully left open a couple of inches. He'd also oiled the track that evening, with a pat of butter he slipped from the mess hall. So the window slid open without a sound, and the braided boy climbed out. Quatre followed, and they slid the window nearly shut again.

Staying pressed up against the building, they quickly donned clothes and boots. Then Duo grabbed Quatre's wrist and led him along the shadows cast by the barracks in the pale light of a half-moon.

_So far, so good…_

They reached the end of the barracks and dashed across an open space to the administration building. The well-lit perimeter fence was further away, but their destination lay in between. They just had to reach it without alerting either of the tower guards, or the foot patrol just inside the perimeter.

Duo dropped to his stomach, and Quatre followed suit, crawling painstakingly along between buildings, freezing whenever a guard walked past where he might catch a glimpse of them. The blonde briefly wondered when Duo had studied the layout of the camp and the schedules of the patrols; he seemed to know exactly where to go.

They reached the chain link fence that enclosed the exercise yard for the guard dogs, and Duo rolled onto his side, pulling two plastic bags from his pocket.

"Quat…you stay here and keep a lookout…if anyone comes, warn me and get yourself back by the building over there. It'll hide you."

Quatre nodded, and Duo watched for a cloud to pass across the moon. Then he scaled the six-foot fence and dropped into the kennel yard. Finding piles of droppings in the dark was a little harder, and he had to wait for a glimmer of moonlight. Then he found the mother lode in one corner, and spent several minutes filling a bag partway full.

He'd finished and was headed to the fence when he heard Quatre hiss a warning. Pressing himself against the cinder block kennel building, he froze and waited.

A guard walked by, stopping at the gate, unlocking it, and leading one of the big guard dogs into the yard.

_Shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

The dog stopped, letting out a low growl, and the handler jerked on the leash. "Stand down, King. Your shift's over." He led the dog into the building, and Duo breathed again, dashing to the fence and scrambling over. He fell with a thud on the other side, and scooted on hands and knees into the shadows between two buildings.

When a hand fell on his shoulder, he just about jumped out of his skin, turning to see Quatre's worried face. "Aw, fuck!" he breathed in a subdued whisper. "Don't do that t'me!" He was sure the pounding of his heart was audible clear across the camp.

Quatre grinned, albeit a little nervously, and gestured towards the kennel, reminding Duo the guard would be emerging soon—probably with another dog.

_A hungrier, more awake dog, no doubt!_

Duo nodded understanding, mouthed the word "Chase," and pointed towards the cluster of barracks buildings. The two boys sidled along in the shadows, reaching the strip of open land between the administration buildings and the barracks.

Quatre eyed his friend as they paused to watch for guards. "Ready?" he mouthed silently.

Duo nodded, holding up three fingers. Three…two…one…

He'd taken one step when Quatre grabbed his braid, yanking him back into the shadow they'd just vacated.

_What the fuck?!_

Duo glared, and then followed Quatre's gaze to the administration building Warden Kushrenada had just stepped out of. He started walking straight towards their hiding place. The "oh shit" mantra was playing in Duo's head again as they pressed against the building, hoping for a miracle.

And then a voice hailed the warden, and he turned to meet a guard who was carrying a clipboard and talking about someone wanting vacation days.

Duo tugged Quatre's sleeve, gesturing with his head back the way they'd come. They doubled back and circled around the far side of the building, coming out further from the warden and guard. When the conversation ended, and the warden resumed his walk, he turned between buildings before reaching the two boys.

Breathing a sigh, they scurried across the yard and dove back into the shadows of the barracks. There they rested long enough to ease the pounding of their hearts. Then they headed for Objective Number Two…Team Chase's barracks.

Duo eased up beside the window, pressing an ear to the glass and listening. Then he gave Quatre a thumbs up, slipped a little strip of metal from his braid, and deftly worked it between the upper and lower casement, unlocking the window in seconds. He slid it up with painstaking slowness, until they could hear the steady snoring of four sleepy boys.

_Oh yes—the sweetness of revenge!_

Duo gave a dauntless smile, trying not to think what would happen if he got caught. He leaned close to his friend. "I'll go in…you stay out here and keep watch…if you hear anything from inside…get away from here as fast as you can."

"And leave you alone with those four?" Quatre glared at him. "Don't ask me to do that!"

"No point in both of us getting caught," Duo asserted. "Especially not by Austin's team." He frowned at the blonde. "I thought we settled this."

"I'll keep watch…but if things go bad…I'm going to help," insisted Quatre.

Duo smiled wryly. "Y'know, there's a little 'street rat' in you, Winner." He winked slyly. "Makes me wish you were my type."

"Just get going!" Quatre chided. "I've got your back."

"You're the best, Quat." Duo hefted himself over the sill and into the dark barracks, moving silently to the first pair of boots. Using the spare plastic bag as a glove, he slipped a handful of nice fresh dog poop into each toe and each heel. Then he moved on to the next set of boots—four in all.

Congratulating himself on a perfectly executed plan, he headed for the window, only to freeze into immobility when he heard a snort, groan, and the squeak of bedsprings.

The "oh shit" mantra was becoming tiresome, Duo decided.

There was a grumble and a curse, and a voice said "Jesus Christ, Mickey, go to sleep!"

"Fuck you, Chris—this mattress has springs coming through…" Then there was silence, and moments trickled past, and finally the sounds of breathing steadied, slowed, and snoring began again.

Duo could feel sweat trickling down between his shoulder blades as he crept towards the window again. _Too close…that was way too close._

Quatre was waiting, pale with worry. His silently questioning look drew a sharp shake of Duo's head as the other boy eased out the window. Then he closed and re-locked the portal, and released a long, shaky breath.

"Home?" breathed Quatre quietly.

"Home," Duo echoed.

They eased carefully through shadows to their own barracks and entered the same way they'd left, only in reverse. They undressed outside, carrying their clothes and boots back in so they could minimize noise once inside.

Quatre went first, and Duo climbed in after, sliding the window shut, setting his boots silently next to his foot locker, and dropping his uniform on top.

He eased himself up onto the edge of his bunk, using one of the posts as a brace. _And almost made it, too._

"Where have you two been?" came a sharp inquiry from the bunk below.

Duo started so violently that he fell backwards onto the floor with a crash. "Ah! Shit!" he choked out in surprise, looking up to see a shirtless Heero above him, a scowl on his handsome features.

"Well, Maxwell?" Heero placed one bare foot in the center of Duo's chest. "Where have you and Winner been?"

Duo gradually regained the wind that had been knocked out of him. "Out?" he ventured, trying to dislodge Heero's foot.

"Unacceptable," said the team leader, leaning a little harder. Duo felt slightly squashed.

Trowa dragged Quatre over to stand beside Heero, and the blonde hung his head, looking thoroughly guilty. "Heero, we just--."

"Quatre!" Duo snapped, giving his friend a warning look. He turned his gaze back to Heero's angry one. "Look, Yuy. Quat and I wanted to—go for a walk." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. They had walked…and run…and crawled…but definitely walked. "Alone," he added. Also true—cuz Heero and Trowa never would have allowed them to do what they did.

"A walk," came the flat response.

"Yeah." Duo tried breathing shallowly, the pressure from Heero's foot making it difficult. "Can you get your foot off me and let me up?"

"When I'm satisfied with your answer."

"For fuck's sake, Yuy!" Duo gasped out. "Four's a crowd. Quat and I needed some private time."

"You expect me to believe you and Winner snuck out—risked prison—to—make out?" Heero demanded, his face dark with anger.

Quatre blushed a lovely shade of red at that, and Duo balked. "I never said…hey...how'd you notice we were gone, anyway?"

"Stop changing the subject," Heero snarled. "And tell me…why'd you two sneak out? Where did you go, and what did you do?"

Duo glared back. "That's personal, Yuy."

"This is a team. If you and Winner get caught breaking curfew, we'll all suffer the consequences." Heero took his foot off Duo's chest, grabbed his wrist with an iron grip, and hauled him to his feet. The Prussian blue eyes were alight with emotion. "Next time you two want to go fuck each other, do it on your own time—not when you'll get the whole team in trouble!"

Quatre's jaw dropped. "That's not--!" He stopped when he saw the warning look Duo shot his way.

The braided boy glared at Heero. "Y'know what, Yuy? It's none of your goddamned business where, when, or who I fuck. So just leave me the hell alone!" He bodily pushed his team leader out of his way and climbed up onto his bunk, turning his back to the others.

Quatre looked at Heero, and then at Trowa, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment at what they thought. Then he went to his own bunk and curled up to catch at least a couple of hours of sleep before the five o'clock wakeup.

The quiet murmur of a whispered conversation continued for a few seconds, and then Heero and Trowa went to their own bunks.

* * *

The five a.m. wakeup sent all four boys scurrying out of bed, grabbing for clothes and boots. 

Heero didn't comment further on the pre-dawn excursion, but the cold glare from his eyes drew a defiant look from Duo as they passed each other on the way to the bathroom.

And then they were out the door and running for the exercise yard.

There seemed to be some activity centered around the Team Chase barracks as they passed, and Duo and Quatre exchanged smug grins and a high-five when they reached the calisthenics line-up.

"Maxwell--." Heero lined up next to the braided boy, his eyes questioning.

"Bite me," muttered Duo, staring straight ahead as Captain Chang arrived.

The boys from Team Chase came straggling over, and puzzled looks from the assembled ranks turned to chuckles, and finally completely uproarious laughter when they realized what they were seeing.

Austin had both boots in his hands, his feet encased in socks crusted with some brown substance. His teammates Richey, Chris and Mickey were similarly indisposed—one with a boot on and one off, limping as if in pain; another with both boots on, walking as if on eggshells; and the third carrying two boots and two filthy socks. The smell was drifting ahead of them by several yards.

Duo and Quatre were practically holding each other up, while Trowa grinned madly and Heero simply looked awestruck.

Captain Chang swept the laughing ranks with a startled gaze, and went over to Austin's team, hastily conferring with them about their…situation.

"Aw, fuck—I can't breathe!" Duo gasped, tears running down his face.

"Man, I love you," Quatre snickered back, leaning on him for support. "And your devious mind!" he added.

"Maxwell—Winner--."

"Lighten up, 'Ro," Duo smirked.

"I ought to fucking kill you both!" Heero hissed. But he made the mistake of looking at Wufei's baffled expression and he finally lost it as well, laughter bubbling up in spite of his best efforts.

_Hell, it was fucking brilliant! _

He was tempted to offer his congratulations—or maybe just a nice, hot kiss to the oh-so-clever braided boy next to him.

It took several minutes for the soldiers to get things calmed down. And when, at last, Team Chase had been excused to go change their shoes, (_snicker…snort…_), Captain Chang ordered the rest of the teams to attention.

"Now you'll be sorry," Heero hissed under his breath to his unrepentant teammates.

"Never!" Duo said, grinning wickedly.

"Is there something you find amusing, Maxwell?" demanded Captain Chang, stopping before the braided boy. Only Heero could see the Herculean effort it was for Wufei to not crack a smile…he wondered if the Chinese man was biting the inside of his cheek as hard as he'd had to at first.

"Uh…well…yes, sir." Duo gestured helplessly in the direction Austin's team had gone. "I'm sorry, but that was fucking hilarious!"

The Captain eyed Duo suspiciously. "It's not good form to admire your own handiwork, Maxwell."

"If only--!" Duo chuckled. "I could kiss whoever did that to Pritchard!"

Wufei was no fool. His onyx eyes fixed sternly on the indigo ones. "So you deny putting dog droppings into Team Chase's boots?"

"I truly wish I had," Duo said in all honesty. It was an evasion, to be sure, but not an outright lie. He hated lying.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Wufei said quietly, so only Duo and his teammates could hear.

"Not at all, sir," Duo said frankly. "But neither am I. The first thing you learn in juvenile detention is to never admit to anything…ever."

"Even if you're guilty as sin?"

Duo met the flat black gaze steadily. "Prove it."

The Chinese officer glanced between Duo and Heero, and then his eyes took on a devious gleam. He sniffed the air carefully. "Lift up your foot, Maxwell."

Duo blinked in surprise, and cautiously lifted a foot. Wufei inspected the sole of the boot carefully.

"Now the other."

Duo knew where this was headed, and cursed his luck again, lifting the other foot.

Wufei smiled evilly. "Care to explain what dog shit is doing in the treads of that boot, Maxwell?"

"I stepped in some on the way back from the lake, sir," Duo said truthfully. He didn't think it necessary to tell the Captain he'd cleaned that first mishap off completely. This had to be from the midnight excursion.

"Looks fairly fresh to me," Wufei observed.

Duo quirked a smile at him. "You gonna carbon date it…sir?"

"I won't need to. Now that I have a suspect, I'm sure I can dig up other evidence." Wufei gave him a menacing glare, triumph in the dark eyes. "We'll finish this after I've conducted an investigation." A feral smile crossed his face. "I'm sure we have your fingerprints on file, Maxwell." He gestured to one of his lieutenants. "Lead the calisthenics, Pierce…I have work to do."

Duo sighed as the officer walked away, giving Quatre a conspiratorial wink. "Mission accomplished, Winner."

"But—fingerprints--?" Quatre hissed back.

Duo shook his head. "I mostly used the heels of my hands lifting and lowering the window. Remember, breaking and entering is—was—my specialty. And as dusty as the sill was, I doubt they'll get anything usable."

"What if they do?"

Duo gave a dauntless smirk. "Quat—it was _so_ worth it!"

They both grinned broadly through most of calisthenics and a good portion of the two-mile run.

It wasn't until they were on their way back to the barracks to shower and change that Heero had a chance to comment.

He walked up beside Duo, who was practically glowing with elation at the successful prank. "Why didn't you tell Barton and me what you and Winner had done?" His tone came out sharp…accusing.

"I wasn't about to have you make me undo it," Duo growled back.

"That's stupid," Heero said bluntly. "I wouldn't have let you break curfew a second time." He shook his head. "So instead you let us think you two were--."

"Screwing?" Duo finished for him, smirking darkly. "What's it to you, Yuy? You'll get your turn…"

"Maxwell, you're a fucking moron!" Heero snarled.

"Are we talking figuratively—or literally?" Duo retorted.

"Y'know—everyone for fifty feet can hear you two," Trowa commented mildly. "What's the problem?"

"Ask Yuy," Duo muttered, walking faster to put distance between him and the team leader. Quatre jogged along to keep up.

Trowa looked questioningly at Heero, who scowled darkly. "Drop it, Barton. It's between Maxwell and me."

"So all that talk about being a team and in this together was just talk?" Trowa asked.

"Look, Maxwell made a stupid assumption, and he won't give me a chance to set him straight," Heero said flatly.

"Maybe if you back off, he'll settle down enough to be reasonable," suggested the auburn-haired boy. He walked closer to Heero, smirking slightly. "You have to admit, Yuy…it was an awesome way for them to pay Pritchard back for his shit."

"Hai," acknowledged the blue-eyed team leader, grinning in spite of himself. "And they did a hell of a job pulling it off, too."

"So let 'em enjoy the moment."

"Sure…right up until Chang has his evidence," Heero shrugged. "Then I doubt they'll be enjoying anything."


	15. Fitting the Punishment to the Crime

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter 14: Fitting the Punishment to the Crime

Captain Chang sat in front of the vid-phone in his office, looking at a man with long, platinum blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. "So I checked the window and door for fingerprints. But what I got would be pretty hard to match to anything."

"You're sure it had to be the Maxwell kid?"

"I'd stake my reputation on it," Wufei shrugged. "But in all honesty, I don't have proof, sir." He leaned a little closer to the screen. "It was a very smooth stealth operation, Major."

The handsome face on the vidscreen grinned at him. "Really?"

"Flawless," admitted Wufei. "If I hadn't found the evidence on his boot, I truly would have had no way of even accusing him…other than a gut instinct that has never failed me."

"So…he broke curfew…trespassed into a restricted area of the prison…broke into another team's barracks…all for a practical joke?" Major Merquise shook his head. "I like the kid already, Chang."

"Me, too," Wufei admitted, smiling wanly.

"We need operatives with that kind of ability, you know." Major Merquise looked at his subordinate searchingly. "You aren't considering shipping him out, Chang?"

"He's a bit of a rebel," Wufei said with a shrug. "You know from our previous discussions that the first day here, he was punished by the warden for insubordination…"

"But you told me you think Kushrenada has a personal grievance against the boy."

"I do. Have you found out anything about the murder on L2?"

"I've got someone searching old police reports to find out the particulars." Zechs frowned slightly. "Look, Chang…insubordination aside, the kid has skills we desperately need. I don't want to hand him over to the prison system unless you're convinced he can't learn to operate within our system." His clear blue eyes narrowed. "Are you?"

"No," Wufei admitted. "He's smart. With the right motivation, he could develop into an excellent mobile suit soldier. I know it meant something to him when I raced him on the obstacle course and he did well."

"Then come up with a suitable in-house punishment for this infraction…_without_ shipping him off to prison."

"Yes, sir." Wufei smiled despite his best efforts. _Dammit, but he really was becoming fond of the brat from L2._

"So, since that's settled, tell me how your friend Yuy is doing," Merquise inquired.

"He excels at just about everything, as I knew he would," Wufei said proudly. "His only weakness is in leadership skills, and he's beginning to get a handle on that." He gave a perfectly wicked smirk. "Maxwell's one of his team members."

Zechs laughed aloud. "Oh, he can't be enjoying that!"

"No, but I think he will." The Chinese man leaned back in his chair. "In fact, I think the challenge of forging a team out of such strong-minded individuals is speeding up the process."

"Sink or swim?"

"Exactly. They'll cooperate or fall apart…and so far, they haven't fallen apart."

"Well…then perhaps it's time to challenge their team spirit a bit further," Major Merquise suggested, a sly gleam in his eyes. "Try to divide and conquer, Chang…see if you can get one of them to give up Maxwell."

"Ah…threaten to punish the whole team for his infraction?"

"Exactly." The Major shrugged. "Either he'll confess to spare his teammates, or one of them will rat him out to spare the rest."

Wufei smiled. "You are a devious man, Merquise." His grin turned wicked. "I'll let you know how it turns out.

* * *

The four boys from Team Wing were at that very moment, on their way to martial arts class. Having had the better part of the morning to cool off, they were again walking companionably close. 

Duo elbowed Quatre sharply, jerking his head to indicate Team Chase, also headed for the gym. "Heh…watch this, Quat…"

Heero opened his mouth to caution Duo, and then decided to wait and see what he was up to. _What the hell…give him enough rope to hang himself._

Duo edged over so they were within a few yards of Austin's team, and then the braided boy made a great show of sniffing the air. "Whoa! What the hell is that smell--? Oh…hey, Austin!" He waved delightedly at the other boy.

The sandy-haired boy glared, green eyes narrowed. "Fuck you, Maxwell."

"You wish," Duo called back, sneering. "Ya mind walking downwind there, Pritchard?"

"Just you wait, Maxwell," Austin snarled. "This isn't over."

"Psh..yeah right," Duo scoffed. "There aren't enough of you to scare me, dog breath…oh, wait…make that dog _shit_ breath." He laughed at his own joke, winking aside at Quatre.

"Careful, Duo," Quatre murmured in an undertone. "Don't push it."

Heero carefully edged between Duo and Austin as the boy from Team Chase started their way. "Some day, Maxwell, you've got to learn not to gloat," he growled, glaring at the approaching boy. "Problem, Pritchard?"

Austin gestured to the braided boy behind Heero. "Your little fuck toy there better learn to keep quiet, Yuy, or he better never let us catch him alone…ever!"

"Are you threatening a member of my team?" Heero asked mildly.

"Damn right I am! If he ever tries sneaking into our barracks again, he better be ready to pay the price."

"And what might that be?" Heero asked, his tone so very calm.

Austin was almost toe to toe with Heero by now, his teammates a few feet behind him. "He's an L2 whore, Yuy…and he can expect to be treated like one if we catch him where he shouldn't be."

Heero's hand shot out, closing firmly around Austin's throat. The green-eyed boy clutched at his fingers, but couldn't seem to pry them loose. "Listen carefully, Pritchard. You lay a hand on one of my teammates, any of you, and I'll do more than put a few pieces of dog shit in your shoes." His deep blue eyes narrowed. "You got what you deserved in martial arts, and you got what you deserved in your fucking boots. So get over it and move on." He shoved hard enough to send Austin staggering back into his teammates' arms. "Leave us alone."

Austin gulped in some air, his composure shaken, and simply stood with his friends as Heero and the others walked away.

Duo didn't say a word, glancing warily at Heero as they walked. He couldn't decide if he was happy that Heero had stood up for him—or, well, all of them—or annoyed that he hadn't denied any of Austin's accusations. Then again, Duo had more or less promised to be Heero Yuy's fuck toy if it kept him from telling the warden about his snooping into the foot lockers. So he couldn't very well refute that statement. But he categorically denied being an L2 whore. Of course, Heero wouldn't know about that one way or the other…so he'd hardly have cause to deny it. And if you really wanted to get technical, trading sexual favors for Heero's silence would sort of make Duo a whore any way you looked at it.

Quatre clutched at his head. "Geeze, Duo! Stop!" he whispered, glaring at his friend.

Duo looked up quickly, and then understanding dawned. "Oh, sorry. Lot on my mind."

"Yeah, obviously," Quatre sighed, rubbing a hand across his heart.

They settled into the bleachers to wait for their martial arts instructor.

Lieutenant Li arrived a moment later, and his sharp gaze darted straight to Duo, recalling their last class. "Ah, Maxwell," he crooned, crooking a finger at him. "You're going to be my practice dummy today."

Duo groaned and stood up, reluctantly walking out onto the mat. He glanced up at the bleachers to see Heero wearing the smuggest smirk he thought he'd ever seen. _Yeah, a lovely, pouting smirk on those perfect lips..._ And then Duo forcefully pulled his thoughts away from the gorgeous team leader, remembering that Heero held the power to ship him off to L2 in the palm of his hand. _Bastard._

"Today we're going to learn a few throws," Lieutenant Li announced.

Duo looked at him in disbelief, jaw dropping open. "Throws?"

The lieutenant smiled an evil smile. "Captain Chang thought it appropriate."

"He would."

* * *

The sun was setting as the four boys made their way from supper towards their barracks. They'd had a long afternoon of classes, calisthenics, and obstacles, and were all plodding with weariness. It didn't help that Duo and Quatre had gotten barely any sleep the night before. 

"Hey, Duo!" Jason came jogging over from his group, ending up walking beside the exhausted boy.

"Hey, Jase," Duo said while muffling a yawn.

"You guys kicked ass on obstacles again, eh?"

"I s'pose."

"Li was a little tough on you, though."

Duo groaned. "Don't remind me. I lost count of how many times I got the wind knocked out of me."

"Twenty-three," grinned the other boy.

"Thanks for keeping track," Duo muttered. He glanced curiously at the other boy, noticing he seemed as if he had more to say. "So…what's up?"

Jason slowed down slightly, so he and Duo ended up behind the other three. "I just wanted to congratulate you on the practical joke of all time."

Duo grinned wearily. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jase. You think I had something to do with the dog shit in Team Chase's boots this morning?" He winked as he said it.

"Of course you didn't," Jason smirked back. "But it was classic!"

"Yeah…" Duo shrugged slightly. "Wish I could take credit for it."

Jason laughed, and turned a sincere look to his fellow colony rat. "Um, Duo?"

"Hmm?" Duo turned to face him, his expression curious.

The other boy paused, shifting his weight uneasily from foot to foot. "I just…I wanted to…to…" Quickly, as if to keep from losing his nerve, he leaned forward and kissed Duo. "I really like you," he whispered, turning and running to catch up with his team, which had disappeared around a building.

Duo stood open-mouthed in shock, and then looked at his three teammates, who had stopped and were waiting. When he saw the look on Heero's face, he paled, heart sinking all the way to his boots. "Oh, shit."

* * *

"I tell you, I had no idea he'd do something like that," Duo was saying to an oblivious team leader. Heero hadn't said a word about the incident with Jason; he'd simply walked into the barracks and begun working on the laptop. Meanwhile, the braided boy had been trying to explain to all three of his teammates that he'd been as surprised by Jason's actions as they had. 

Trowa looked down from his bunk with a slight smirk, green eyes half-hidden by his bangs. "So that long walk you two took the other day had nothing to do with this?" _Yeah, revenge was sweet…he'd been jealous of Duo and Quatre from the start, and the indigo-eyed boy had played on it non-stop. It was time for a little payback._

"It certainly did not," Duo said hotly. He knew Trowa was enjoying his discomfort, and gave him the dirtiest look he could muster.

"It's okay, Duo," Quatre said reassuringly. "There's no way you could have known Jason would get a crush on you so quickly."

Duo was still looking at Heero, a troubled expression on his face. "Yuy…I don't want you to think the wrong thing. There's nothing going on between me and Jason."

Heero glanced up, face impassive. "It's none of my business where, when, or who you fuck, Maxwell," he said flatly, repeating Duo's earlier words verbatim.

Duo winced at that, but narrowed his eyes. "Cheap shot, Yuy. You know when I said that I was trying to cover for Quat and me."

"Oh?" came the disinterested response. "So now it is my business--?"

"No!" Duo said quickly. "I mean, yes…I mean…you're team leader, and I just don't want you getting the wrong idea." He scowled deeply. "I'm not interested in Jason. There's nothing going on."

"And I should care why?" Heero asked, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly as he worked on the laptop without missing a keystroke.

"Because…" Duo paused in frustration. "As team leader…" He sighed, throwing his hands to the side in resignation. "I just don't want you thinking…what you're thinking."

Heero stopped his typing, and fixed a cool blue gaze on the braided boy. "Maxwell…I could care less about you and Jason. Just don't let your social life get in the way of the missions we're given."

"Damn it, Yuy…"

A knock on the door interrupted the tirade Duo was about to launch, and Captain Chang strolled in, a serene look on his face.

All four boys immediately snapped to attention by their bunks, waiting for the officer to speak.

"Maxwell…I turned up some interesting information," Wufei said, calmly bluffing for all he was worth.

"Really, sir?" Duo said with a polite, respectful tone of voice.

"Really." Wufei stalked the length of the building, idly running a hand across the windowsill. He glanced slyly over his shoulder, rubbing two fingers together. "The circumstantial evidence is really all I needed anyway. It's awfully convenient that Barton spent most of yesterday afternoon at the kennel with Kushrenada." He smiled slightly. "I imagine he knows the layout of the area quite well as a result." He looked at Quatre next, narrowing those piercing black eyes. "And you, Winner, spend a substantial amount of time at Maxwell's side. I can't imagine him leaving you out of such a scheme." He then leveled a stern glare on Heero. "It's completely absurd to think anyone could slip past you and out a window in the middle of the night without your waking." He turned to fix a triumphant gaze on Duo. "When you put all the pieces together, Maxwell, it spells out your name in big, bold letters. You're the one with the grudge against Pritchard…but your teammates all had a hand in the payback." He held up a handful of papers. "I've taken the liberty of drawing up the documents to have each of you removed to the prison on your home colony." He studied Duo's face, watching for a crack in the smooth, calm mask. "Unless I get the truth out of one of you, I promise, I will punish you all."

Duo eyed the officer warily, trying to ascertain if he were bluffing, or ready to carry out the threat. And then the braided boy glanced at Heero, waiting for the team leader to blurt the truth and save himself and Trowa. But Heero stood with an impassive expression on his face.

Duo looked at Trowa, figuring that even if Heero didn't set the record straight, the auburn-haired boy would. There was no love lost between Duo and him. But Trowa stood his ground, eyes on Quatre, and Duo realized the green-eyed boy wouldn't sell him out if it meant betraying Quatre as well.

And Quatre would no sooner betray Duo than cut off his own arm. He was loyal to a fault.

"Very well," Wufei said curtly. "Be packed by morning." He turned and put a hand on the doorknob, pausing just long enough to let someone intervene.

"Wait!" Duo said quickly. "You know it was me, Chang. Leave the others out of it."

Wufei turned around, eyebrows raised in surprise. He'd honestly expected one of the others to break first. "You're admitting it, Maxwell? I thought the first thing you learned in juvenile detention…"

"I know!" Duo cut in. "I know what I said. That's bullshit." His indigo eyes darkened. "Just like it's bullshit for you to send me to prison for a goddamned joke. But go ahead and do it if you want. The others don't deserve that."

"Again, you're taking me for a fool, Maxwell. I don't believe you could have pulled it off alone." Wufei looked suspiciously at Quatre.

"Believe it!" Duo interrupted. "It was all my idea…my plan."

Trowa and Heero exchanged a glance, and Duo darted a warning glare at the team leader. _Don't even think about selling out the kid. Not Quatre._

"Very well…" Wufei began.

"No!" Quatre said sharply. "You can't ship Duo off to L2 for something I helped him do."

"Quat!"

"No, Duo. I'm as guilty as you. And you can't be the only one punished if that's what's going to happen."

"Dammit, kid," Duo said miserably. His sacrifice would be for nothing if the blonde went down with him. "You know it was all my fault. Leave it be!"

"Uh-uh." Quatre shook his head. "It was a team effort, Duo. You and me."

Duo closed his eyes, leaning back against the post of his bunk. "Winner…you are a fool." He looked at Wufei with a scowl. "There's no point in punishing Quatre. He'd never have done it except to help me pay Austin back for his bullshit."

"Chang…" Heero's voice made all eyes turn his way. "If you punish those two, you may as well punish me. I knew when they snuck out. I could have gone and gotten you right then, and didn't. At the very least, I'm an accessory after the fact…at worst, an accomplice."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes me one, also," Trowa shrugged, green eyes obscured by the auburn bangs.

Duo glared at Heero and Trowa. "You two should have stayed out of this," he snarled. "There's no point in taking the blame that way!"

Wufei's stern glare swept the room. "I suppose you think if you all stick together, you'll escape punishment." He shrugged slightly. "You won't, but since I at least got some truth out of you, I might reduce the severity." He smiled evilly. "I've always believed in letting the punishment fit the crime."

"Oh, shit," Duo muttered.

"Exactly."

* * *

The next morning, while the other recruits were at calisthenics, Team Wing was out picking up every last trace of dog poop from the entire compound. And after that, they were tasked with cleaning and scrubbing the kennels, just for good measure. 

"Still think it was worth it, Maxwell?" asked Heero, carrying a bucket of sudsy water into a filthy cement dog run.

Duo managed a wry smirk. "Y'know…it really was," he said quietly.

"I agree." Heero gave him one of those small, rare, heartwarming smiles, and for the rest of the morning, Duo was walking on air. (Er, in between walking on dog shit encrusted cement, that is.)


	16. Friendships

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: A big thanks to all the kind reviewers...I don't always know if you want replies, so if I haven't sent one, kick me in the butt and tell me to? Thanks!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifteen: Friendships

Cleaning the kennels together afforded the four boys in Team Wing time alone without the pressure of obstacles or projects, and by the end of the morning, they had the job down to a science. The prison kennel had never been so clean; even the dog handlers were impressed.

Trowa used the time to his advantage, stealing Quatre away to introduce him to some of the dogs.

"This is King," he told the blonde, standing by a run containing a big shepherd. "He's one of the oldest dogs. I think K. said he was five or six."

"K?" Quatre asked, absently petting the dog's head, but keeping his aquamarine eyes on Trowa. "You sound almost like you like him."

"I do," Trowa said with a shrug. "I don't have any reason not to."

"But…he really was mean to Duo that first day," Quatre reminded him.

The mention of Duo made the auburn-haired boy scowl briefly. "I can't help that he and Maxwell have issues. But he let me meet all the dogs in the camp, and even showed me the new pups they're training." Trowa gave Quatre a mournful look. "You don't know how much I miss the circus, Quatre."

"I'm sorry," replied the blonde Arab, reaching out impulsively to put a hand on Trowa's arm. "I…guess I should be glad you got a chance to be around dogs, since you love them so much." He shrugged slightly. "Maybe the warden's not all bad," he added helpfully, though he didn't believe it for a minute.

"Thanks," Trowa sighed. "For understanding about the dogs, that is."

"Yeah." Quatre realized he still had a hand on the other boy's arm, and let it drop back to his side. "How about that white shepherd there? What's his name?"

"Ah, hers," Trowa corrected him. "She's Lily."

The dog in question cocked its head at the sound of its name, and wagged a bushy white tail.

"She's beautiful," Quatre said warmly, following Trowa over to meet the dog.

"The pups they've started training are hers. There's two of them."

"Can I see them?"

"I don't see why not," Trowa shrugged. "K. said I could come here whenever I have free time. The kennel attendants all have my name as being allowed here." He took Quatre's hand. "C'mon…they're down this way." He led the blonde down a corridor and around a corner where a pen housed two big tawny dogs.

"Those are pups?" Quatre asked, turning a surprised look to his friend.

"Just over a year old," Trowa replied. "In size they look like adults, but they're not mature yet."

"What are their names?"

"The darker one is Rusty, and the paler is No-Name."

"No-Name?" Quatre eyed him in confusion. "Is that his name, or does he really not have one?"

"He really doesn't have one, because they aren't sure he'll work out as a guard dog." Trowa shrugged slightly. "He's awfully friendly." He opened the cage, and while Rusty stood warily regarding them, No-Name bounded in playful circles, before leaping up to place his big paws on Quatre's shoulders and lick his face profusely.

"Agh! Drowning!" Quatre laughed, turning his head from side to side to try to avoid the wet tongue.

"Off!" Trowa ordered, and the big dog got down, turning to chase its tail once or twice around and then romping in circles again around the two boys. Trowa chuckled quietly, and dropped to a knee. "C'mere, Nanashi," he said quietly.

The pup trotted over at once, snuggling into him and resting its big head against his chest, while the boy scratched its ears.

"Why'd you call him that?" Quatre wondered.

"I like it better than the other," Trowa replied. "No-Name just sounds silly for him."

"Where'd you come up with Nanashi?"

"It's kind of a nickname…I just think it fits this guy." Trowa had both arms around the dog's neck, his face buried in the thick ruff of fur.

"It's a good name," Quatre said, sitting on the dog's other side, and running his fingers through its coat.

"Aw, aren't you all cozy?" came a chiding voice from the doorway. Duo leaned against the wall, legs crossed, with Heero standing beside him. "Who's the mutt?" he teased.

Trowa's eyes flashed, and he stood up. "He's not a mutt. He's a purebred shepherd." His tone was laced with anger.

Duo's eyes widened at the other boy's vehemence. "Shit, Tro'. I was just kidding. I know he's not a mutt…"

The dog trotted over to Duo, standing up on its hind legs again, and bracing its forefeet on his chest, pinning him to the wall while licking his face soundly.

"Ew! Blech! Dog kisses!" Duo wailed, trying like Quatre to avoid the dripping tongue, while simultaneously scratching the dog's ears.

Heero eyed the dog warily, stepping a little further to the side.

With a gleam in his eyes, Duo gestured towards the team leader. "Go give Heero kisses, pooch! Go on! Get him!"

The dog obligingly transferred its attention to Heero, prancing around him while the Japanese boy fended off its attempts to jump up and bestow sloppy kisses.

"Nanashi!" Trowa said firmly. The dog stopped its playful romp and returned to sit at his feet, ears forward and tongue lolling. "C'mon…back in the pen with Rusty." He put the tawny dog away, closing the gate and making sure it was secure. Then he turned back to his teammates. "I take it we're done?"

"Hn." Heero replied with his usual reticence.

"That means 'yes' in this context," Duo translated, giving Heero a sly look from the corner of his eyes.

"I know," Trowa retorted with a roll of his eyes. "It must be almost lunch time."

"Actually, we missed lunch," Quatre told him, pointing at the wall clock.

"Aw…I'm starving!" Duo complained. "Y'mean we've got to do weapons class, obstacles and calisthenics on an empty stomach?"

Heero shrugged. "Should have thought of that when you and Winner took your midnight stroll." He headed out the door.

Duo followed behind him, mimicking his 'should have thought of that,' silently.

"Grow up," Heero growled without looking back.

"How does he do that?" Duo asked rhetorically.

As they made their way through the building, back towards the compound, Trowa stopped at a cabinet and reached in to take something from a shelf. "Here, Maxwell," he said, giving Quatre a conspiratorial wink.

Duo turned around in time to catch something Trowa threw his way. He looked down at it as he walked. "A 'milkbone'?" he asked incredulously.

Trowa smirked, shrugged, and kept walking. "You said you were starving," his voice floated back as they hurried to make it to weapons class.

"But…a dog biscuit?" Duo moaned, sniffing it warily. He was trying to decide how hungry he really was. Granted, back on L2 they'd eaten out of garbage cans at times, but at least it was people food, not dog food. _Well, probably._

"Maybe we can swing by the kitchen between classes," Quatre suggested helpfully, breaking into Duo's mental ramblings. "Don't you know the cook since you had KP duty?"

"Yeah, I know him. But I'm not sure he liked me," Duo muttered, gingerly nibbling at the corner of the bone.

"You are not going to eat that, are you, Maxwell?" Heero asked, the look on his face one of total disgust.

Duo looked up defiantly, and then bit off an end. "Ish..." _crunch_ "…not…" _chomp_ "…sho…" He paused to gulp hard, in order to swallow the dry lump of biscuit. "…bad."

"That is the most vile thing I think I have ever seen," Heero said, shaking his head.

Duo took another bite, chewing furiously, and edged over towards the team leader. "Hey, how 'bout a nice kiss, Heero?" He made a pouting face at the other boy, crumbs of dog biscuit on his lips. "C'mon."

"You are disgusting, Maxwell."

"I try," smirked the braided boy. He batted his eyes at the team leader. "No kiss?"

"I do not kiss lips that eat dog biscuits," Heero said flatly.

_Hmmm…well that was one way to get out of the deal they'd made. _But Duo didn't think he had enough milkbone left to fend Heero off forever. And besides, he didn't even know if there'd be kissing involved in Heero's bribe. For all he knew, the boy might just throw him up against a wall and have his way with him. And in spite of daydreaming about Heero Yuy having his way with him, Duo knew that wasn't the way he wanted it to be. He sobered as they walked, glaring down at the ground, and heard Quatre give a low groan at his angst.

"Sorry, Winner," he sighed, stuffing the rest of the biscuit into his mouth and chewing stubbornly on it the whole way to class.

* * *

"This," said Lieutenant Lareau, holding up a rifle, "is an MS Rifle." He gave the assembled boys a stern glance. "Don't get any ideas…live fire exercises won't start for a couple more weeks at least." 

Duo glanced at Quatre, mouthing the words "Live fire?"

Heero intercepted the silent message, and instead of replying, he simply let a deadly smile spread across his face.

_Oh, holy shit! Heero Yuy with a loaded gun…what an image of death and destruction! _Duo winced, turning his attention hastily back to the lieutenant.

"Does anyone know how to break down and reassemble one of these babies?" asked the officer, sweeping the ranks with a rather condescending gaze.

"I do," replied Heero.

_Well, of course Heero the Great can! _Duo glared at the blue-eyed team leader.

Lieutenant Lareau tossed the weapon to Heero, who caught it out of midair, handling it like he'd been born with one in his hands. "C'mon up and show us, Yuy."

Heero walked up beside the instructor, holding the weapon in front of him and running a hand almost caressingly along the barrel.

Duo caught his breath. Suddenly, the image of Heero Yuy with a deadly weapon in his hands was sexier than hell. Yeah…badass Heero Yuy was even hotter than plain old blue-eyed hunk Heero Yuy. The braided boy sighed, watching the way his team leader's hands flew expertly over the weapon, swiftly taking it apart, laying each piece on the table in front of the instructor. Those were definitely some talented hands…

Quatre nudged Duo with an elbow, giving him a very suspicious look. "You're drooling," he hissed in an undertone.

Duo glowered at him. "Don't try to pretend that was all dog slobber on your chin when you were eyeballing Tro' back at the kennels," he whispered back.

The scandalized look the blonde gave him nearly made Duo laugh. He settled for turning his gaze back to the boy demonstrating how to break down and reassemble a deadly weapon in, like, two minutes flat. _So that's what 'drop-dead gorgeous' means…

* * *

_

After weapons class, the boys had calisthenics, and then obstacles. As they gathered in the bleachers for the obstacle course, Jason made his way over to end up sitting just behind Team Wing.

"Hey, Duo…"

The braided boy looked up, blushing, and darting a wary glance at Heero, who appeared to be engrossed in the new layout Captain Chang had come up with.

"Uh, hi, Jase…"

Jason looked decidedly uneasy, glancing at Quatre and then back at Duo. "I didn't know if maybe I ought to apologize…" he began.

"No," Duo assured him. "Not at all." He edged back, climbing up one row so he could sit next to the other boy. "I like you, too, Jase…it's just that, right now there's so much going on…I don't really have time for…" His voice trailed off, and he shrugged slightly. "I've been in trouble with K. and Chang so much, I kind of have to keep my mind on team projects, y'know?"

"Yeah," Jason replied, giving him a half-smile. "I know you're letting me down easy," he noted.

Duo blinked in surprise. Was he really that transparent? "Jase…"

"It's okay," said the other boy from L2. "I was so impressed with that prank you pulled, that I got a little carried away. It's okay if you want me to back off."

"That'd probably be for the best," Duo said honestly. "I still want you for a friend, you know."

"That's cool, too," Jason agreed. "And maybe next time you want to pull the practical joke of the century, you can let me and my team in on it, too."

Duo grinned at him. "That can probably be arranged." He gave the boy a sincere look. "Thanks for understanding, Jase."

"Sure…"

"Maxwell!" Heero's curt tone interrupted, and he leveled a sharp look at the braided boy. "If you're done socializing, perhaps you could get your ass down here and learn the new course through the obstacles?"

"Perhaps I could," Duo shot back snidely. "The very minute you stop being an anal-retentive prick with delusions of Godhood."

Heero gave him a completely unreadable look. "Now, Maxwell!"

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Duo got up and climbed down two rows until he was seated between Trowa and Heero, who had laid the map of the course across Heero's lap.

"What's that?" asked the braided boy immediately, running a finger over a squiggly line denoting a new feature on the course.

Heero jumped uneasily, nearly dumping the map on the ground. "Watch your fucking hands, Maxwell!" he blurted aloud, completely forgetting they were in the middle of a crowd.

Duo's eyes widened, and he looked down, realizing for the first time exactly where the map had been situated. He blushed nearly as red as Heero, but recovered first and leaned a little closer. "Was it good for you, Yuy?" he whispered in a husky voice.

Heero turned a shocked look to him, his face beet red, and then looked up as Captain Chang came walking across the field to them.

Duo gave a delighted chuckle, turning wide indigo eyes to the Chinese officer, and raising a hand. "Captain Chang? I'm sure our team wants to go first," he volunteered.

The horrified look on Heero's face provided the instant gratification Duo hoped for, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing out loud.

"Omae o korosu," Heero hissed in an undertone.

"Right…you and what army?" Duo snorted.

"Just me," Heero promised, regaining his composure, and darting a deadly look at the braided menace. "Later."

* * *

As it turned out, 'later' didn't come that day. The second run through the obstacle course, disaster struck. 

Team Annex was on the third obstacle, the ever-popular wall, when without warning, several of the top boards came loose, sending all four boys tumbling to the ground amid shattered lumber.

Captain Chang, the soldiers, and the rest of the teams rushed to help, only to find the rest of the wall teetering dangerously.

"Get something out here to steady this wall!" Chang ordered sharply, picking up one of the injured boys and handing him off to a couple of corporals to take to the infirmary. "I want the recruits out of harm's way." He started snapping out orders so fast and efficiently that within moments all four of the injured boys were on their way to the doctor, the wall was being supported by trucks on both sides, and the rest of the recruits were being ushered to their barracks by their liaison officers.

"Carter?" Heero asked, trotting up alongside their corporal. "How the hell did that wall come apart like that?"

"Termites?" Duo suggested from his position a stride or two behind.

Heero shot a dirty look over his shoulder, and then turned his attention back to Carter. "Any ideas?"

"None whatsoever," shrugged the soldier. "We inspect the obstacles weekly, and any time we set up a new one. The bolts should have been tight, and I know the wood was solid."

"So what does that mean?" Quatre wondered.

"I dunno," shrugged Carter. "I suppose maybe the posts had some underground rot, or settling caused some joints to work loose. Hard to say until it's been examined." He stopped outside their barracks. "You boys stay in until Chang sends word to go to supper, okay? He won't want anyone wandering, or going into any restricted areas until he's made sure it's safe. Clear?" His gaze settled on Duo.

The braided boy gave him a wide-eyed look. "Is there a reason you're looking at me when you say that, Carter?"

"There's a million of 'em," Carter grinned back, shaking his head as he turned and walked away.

"Very funny," Duo muttered, walking wearily into the barracks. "Y'know, this is just great! We had no lunch, and now dinner's gonna be late."

Trowa pulled something from a pocket as he walked by, and tossed it to Duo.

The braided boy examined what he'd caught. "If I start baying at the moon, I'm blaming you," he growled before taking a bite of yet another milkbone.

"I think you should go to your bunk, Maxwell," Trowa smirked. "Lie down and stay."

Quatre laughed out loud at that, despite the wounded look from Duo. "Sorry, but that was funny."

"Hilarious," Duo drawled snidely, climbing up onto his bunk.

Heero had opened up the laptop, and without so much as cracking a smile said, "Barton, I'll hold you responsible if he's not housebroken."

At that, Trowa, Quatre and Heero broke up laughing, while Duo sulked on his bunk, chewing irritably on the biscuit.


	17. Suspicious Minds

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Sixteen: Suspicious Minds

The next morning, Captain Chang stood surveying the wreckage of the wall on the obstacle course, with Warden Kushrenada at his side.

"The only logical explanation," he was saying, "is that someone loosened the bolts." The MSC officer looked at the warden with a piercing gaze. "I don't believe the inmates have the tools for such a task."

"What are you suggesting, Chang?"

"I'm suggesting that someone here at your prison has either a grudge against the inmates, or wants to see the Peacecraft Initiative fail." _Wonder who that could be…_

The warden drew himself to his full height, looking down his aristocratic nose at the officer. "For your information, Chang, the Peacecraft Initiative will fail all by itself. It doesn't need any help. It's a flawed plan from the start." He narrowed his tawny eyes. "And I resent the implication that any of my people would tamper with your silly little obstacle course." He gestured towards the barracks. "You should look to your little delinquents for that kind of vandalism…and believe me, the lack of tools wouldn't faze them a bit." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe they wanted a break from the daily monotony."

"Or perhaps someone resented the progress they were making," came Wufei's barely veiled accusation.

"You're out of line, Chang." Kushrenada glared down at him. "One more suggestion that my guards or I had anything to do with this, and I'll contact the Prison Commission and tell them your juvenile delinquents are out of hand and need to be removed to a real prison where they can be properly supervised."

"Perhaps in a 'real' prison, the guards will at least be able to keep their attack dogs 'properly supervised,' instead of having them running loose after innocent hikers," snarled the Chinese officer, onyx eyes narrowed.

"This conversation is over," snapped the warden, turning on a heel and stalking away.

Captain Chang sighed, turning as Lieutenant Li walked up.

"Well he looked like he could chew nails," murmured the martial arts instructor, giving his superior officer a grin.

"…or loosen them," muttered Wufei. "What's the rest of the course look like?"

"Nothing else seems to be faulty in any way, but it wouldn't hurt to do a complete re-fit."

"Very well. We'll keep the obstacle course shut down for the rest of this week, while we rebuild it. I'll have the liaison soldiers take the boys through some 'natural' obstacles. There's plenty of rugged terrain for hiking and climbing that ought to provide an adequate challenge. I'll make the announcement at lunch."

* * *

"Yessss!" Duo crowed victoriously after Wufei had left the commissary. "No obstacles the rest of the week." 

"Did you not hear him, Maxwell?" Heero asked scornfully. "He wasn't talking about pretty little nature walks…he was talking about forced-march hikes up the side of a mountain." The team leader shook his head. "You'll be begging for obstacles by tomorrow."

"Ha!" Duo retorted. "Betcha five bucks I'm not."

Heero eyed him calculatingly. "You shouldn't make wagers, Maxwell. You aren't that lucky."

Duo met the blue eyes for a moment, and then dropped his gaze, suddenly reminded of the gamble he'd taken and lost when he tried snooping in the foot lockers. And the look he'd just received from his team leader suggested he might be calling in payment fairly soon. The braided boy turned his attention elsewhere, eager to avoid that confrontation. "Hey, Trowa…are you going to get to see the dogs today?"

The green-eyed boy gave him a surprised look. "Yeah, why?"

"I…I like Nanashi," Duo said quietly, almost shyly.

"Really?"

He looked up at Trowa with a shrug. "Really. Just 'cause I didn't grow up in a circus doesn't mean I don't like animals."

"—and their food," Quatre interjected with a grin.

"Okay…that was just desperation," Duo said flatly. "If you'd ever had to eat out of garbage cans, you'd eat almost anything, too."

Quatre looked at him with a genuinely distressed expression. "Did you really?" he asked quietly.

Duo nodded, running a finger along the edge of his plate. "Yeah, I s'pose you think that's pretty revolting." He glanced at Heero, who was scowling deeply. "Right, Yuy?"

"I think it's sad," Heero said quietly, standing up and gathering his dishes to take up to the counter.

Duo stared after him, wondering if that had been pity he heard in the Japanese boy's voice. And for some reason that irritated him more than scorn would have. "What's sad, Yuy, is your inability to lighten up!" he called after him. "I might've grown up on the streets, but at least I have a sense of humor about it!"

Heero didn't look back, but placed his dishes on the counter and walked out the door.

"He was trying to be sympathetic," Quatre pointed out.

Duo scowled at him then. "Do you think I want his fucking sympathy, Winner? Well, I don't! Okay?"

"Nice sense of humor, Maxwell," Trowa said with a suggestion of a sneer.

"Fuck you, too," Duo retorted.

Quatre was frowning, sensing an assortment of conflicting feelings from Duo. Ever since Sunday, the boy had been a roller coaster of emotions. There were moments he was his normal, cheerful self…but then in an instant, he'd turn defensive and angry. The empathic Arab was a little frustrated with the constant turmoil. "Hey, Trowa—Duo—let's not argue. Nobody meant to make you feel pitied, Duo. Okay?" He put a hand on the braided boy's arm, and Duo flinched slightly, giving him a wary look. "I don't think Heero's ever thought about what it'd be like to grow up homeless. He just doesn't know the right thing to say about it."

Duo grimaced. "He doesn't know the right thing to say about anything," he muttered, his anger ebbing slightly.

"Why don't you come see Nanashi with Trowa and me," Quatre urged.

Trowa gave Duo a vaguely resentful look, and it occurred to the boy from L2 that the auburn-haired kid didn't want to share Quatre's company. So he grinned cheekily. "Why, Quat, I'd love to." He stood up, casually dropping an arm across Quatre's shoulders as he often did.

Trowa just gathered up his and Quatre's plates and carried them up to the counter, not looking back at the braided boy's antics. He knew exactly what Maxwell was doing. He just didn't know if it was a game to Quatre as well, or if the blonde boy really had feelings for Duo beyond friendship. And that bothered the green-eyed boy more than he'd admit.

When the three boys arrived at the kennel, a handler was working with Nanashi, trying to get the big pup to attack a man dressed in a training suit.

"C'mon, you stupid hound!" taunted the man, waving a club as if he were attacking the handler.

Nanashi merely circled him warily, tail wagging, and tongue lolling.

"Get him, No-Name!" ordered the handler. "Go on! Defend!"

The dog sat back, cocking its head to one side and barking once as if to ask why.

Trowa groaned.

"I take it that's not what he's supposed to be doing," Quatre sighed.

"It's as far from it as you can get," Trowa said unhappily.

"Not working out too well, is he?" asked Kushrenada, walking up behind the boys.

Duo stepped back warily, indigo eyes glittering with hate.

But the warden seemed oblivious to the boy from L2, stepping up alongside Trowa and setting a companionable hand on his shoulder. "He's a lovely dog, isn't he, Barton?"

"He sure is," agreed the boy, shaking his head.

"It's a shame he's so friendly." He glanced aside at Trowa. "Perhaps you could work with him a bit. You did train lions, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, having experience with dangerous animals, perhaps you could find a way to bring out his protective nature."

Duo rolled his eyes, catching Quatre's glance.

"I'd love to try," Trowa was saying, green eyes alight as he looked at the beautiful dog.

The warden nodded. "Great. I'll make sure the handlers give you all the tools you need…and I'll try to get Chang to let you have some free time." He gave a wry smile. "But I don't think the good Captain is very fond of me."

"That makes two of us," Duo blurted out, unable to hold it back.

"Maxwell," crooned Kushrenada, turning to face him. "Just because you're jealous of Barton's skill with animals, don't try to ruin this for him."

Duo's eyes widened at the accusation. "Ruin this? How does my hating your guts have anything to do with Trowa?"

"I don't want him to have to choose between us," shrugged the man.

"There's no contest," Duo shot back. "You're a lying sack of shit and I'm not."

"Duo, shut up!" Trowa said sharply. He didn't want the warden to change his mind about letting him help with Nanashi just because Maxwell had a big mouth.

Stung by the curt tone, Duo glared at his teammate. "Fuck you, Barton! I'll say what I want." His eyes narrowed. "For that matter, I'll go where I want. You and Quat have fun…I'll be at the barracks with Yuy." He turned on his heel and stalked away.

The warden shook his head ruefully. "There goes a very troubled young man," he sighed. "Barton…and you too, Winner…I want you both to watch each other's backs around him." He gave an indulgent smile, while Quatre fumed silently. "I know Winner likes to see the good in everyone, Barton. But I'm afraid he's a bit mistaken about Maxwell. Do look after him?"

"I will," Trowa agreed, not quite meeting the aquamarine eyes that were giving him an almost accusing look.

"Good."

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway to the barracks, Duo had recalled he didn't want to be alone with Heero any more than he wanted to be around Kushrenada. "Well, shit," he muttered, pausing near the commissary, and wondering where to go. 

"Hey, Duo…"

"Jason!" The indigo-eyed boy smiled in relief. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

"Really?" The other boy gave him a heartfelt smile. "What's up?"

"Aw…Tro' and Quat are at the kennels, and Kushrenada's there…so I was gonna go back to the barracks, but Yuy's there…" Duo shrugged helplessly.

"Teammate problems?"

"Something like that."

"We've got martial arts in about a half hour. Want to take a walk until then?" Duo hesitated, and Jason laughed. "I promise to behave," he said reassuringly.

Duo mustered a grin in return. "Me, too." But seeing the warm look in the other boy's eyes, he was half-tempted to throw caution out the window and just go do what Yuy probably thought he was doing anyway. The only thing stopping him was that he knew Jason's feelings were genuine, and he didn't want to lead him on if there was nowhere to go. "Did I mention you're a good friend, Jase?"

"Yeah, I think you did," Jason said easily, heading for the track where they'd spent so many hours doing their two-mile morning runs. "You wanna talk about what's got you bothered with Yuy?"

Duo snorted wryly. "You've seen what he's like, Jase…snide, arrogant... impossible."

Jason chuckled, shaking his head. "He's got a lot to be arrogant about, Duo. He's smart, athletic, good-looking…" He shrugged slightly. "If I wasn't such a sucker for long hair, I'd ask you to fix me up with him."

Duo's jaw dropped, and he gave Jason a stunned look. "You only liked me for my braid?" he asked in a mock-offended tone.

"Like…as in, present tense, Duo," chided the other boy. "And no, it's not just the hair."

"Really?" Duo asked archly. "But I don't have Heero's dreamy blue eyes…or the athletic build…"

"Or the…charming personality?" drawled Jason sarcastically. He gave a short laugh. "I'd be downright afraid to approach Yuy. Good looks aside, he's a little scary."

Duo smirked at that. "I'd have said 'dangerous.'"

Jason eyed Duo suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not the only one here who finds Heero Yuy attractive?"

"Well, hell, who wouldn't?" Duo replied vaguely. "But like you said, he can be…intimidating." He flashed a grin. "Who wants to risk life and limb just to get laid?"

"By Heero Yuy?" Jason said speculatively. "I might."

"You're fickle," Duo teased, shaking his head. "Two days ago it was me…now Heero…"

"It's still you," Jason said more seriously.

Duo blushed a little, looking down at the ground instead of at the other boy. "That's nice of you to say, Jase, but…"

"I know, Duo," Jason said quickly. "We both need to focus on this camp." He gave the braided boy a sidelong glance. "Just don't be surprised if I look you up if we ever get back to L2…outside of prison anyway."

Duo smirked at that. "Sure would be nice to be free again, wouldn't it?"

"You got that right."

They walked a couple of laps around the track and then had to head to martial arts class.

Duo knew the minute he walked in the door that he was in for it. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were sitting in the bleachers waiting for him. He sighed as approached them, waiting for Heero's tirade. But the team leader didn't say a word.

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Duo sat next to him, waiting. And after a couple of minutes passed, he shifted so he was facing him. "Go ahead, already, Yuy."

"Go ahead and what?"

"Yell at me for going off without telling you," Duo replied.

"I'm not a babysitter, Maxwell," Heero said calmly. "I told you the other day, if something happens to you, don't come crying to me."

"I won't," Duo retorted. He glanced past Heero to Trowa. "Have a nice visit with your close buddy the warden?"

"Fuck off, Maxwell."

* * *

In martial arts, they were again working on self-defense techniques, but this time, Lieutenant Li decided on different pairings. Duo ended up working with Quatre for the first half of class, enjoying the envious glance from Trowa the first time he wrapped his arms around the blonde in an "attack." 

But then he realized Trowa got to work with Heero, and it wasn't so much fun any more. Fortunately for Duo, the green-eyed boy didn't seem to know he had the opportunity to make him jealous.

It wasn't until halfway through class when they switched partners that Duo realized he was going to end up with Heero after all.

"Ah, crap," he muttered under his breath as they squared off with their new opponent.

Heero gave him a small, feral smile. "Remember the other night when I suggested you do your studying, Maxwell?"

"Yeah," came the cautious reply.

"You're about to find out why."

The first technique they practiced was a simply a way to block and counter a punch. But Heero kept adding little moves that challenged Duo to improvise, testing his knowledge of the material.

"Not bad," conceded the team leader, after they had worked their way through several techniques. "How about the one you screwed up on Friday?" he suggested, smirking as he slipped his arms around Duo. "You do to me what you did to Austin, and I'll mop up the floor with you, Maxwell," he warned.

Duo relaxed against him, turning so that his face was inches from the team leader's. "You try what Austin tried, and you won't get the chance," he said sweetly.

"Y'mean, this?" Heero teased, sliding a finger down the side of Duo's neck.

Duo tensed, but instead of reacting, he took a shaky breath, tempted to close his eyes and enjoy the sensation. God why did it feel so good when Heero did it? "Yeah, that…" He suddenly seemed to recall he wasn't supposed to be enjoying the "attack," and started the textbook defensive move.

But Heero had anticipated that, shifting his grip and taking Duo's legs out from under him with a swift kick behind the knees. They landed on the mat with Heero on top and Duo effectively pinned beneath him.

"Ah, fuck, Yuy, that's not what you're supposed to do!" Duo growled in a voice muffled by the mat he was facedown on.

"You think a real attacker's going to stick to the book?" Heero taunted. His smug humor faded as Duo squirmed underneath him and he realized the position they were in.

"Let me go, Yuy," came a slightly strained order.

"Why? Are you enjoying this too much?" Heero whispered in his ear, just before releasing the braided boy and standing up.

Duo scrambled to his feet, face flushed, and was about to bite off a sharp retort when Lieutenant Li called for them to switch opponents. The braided boy found himself paired with Trowa, and soon learned that the agile boy from the circus was not an opponent to be taken lightly. He was grateful for that, as it kept his mind occupied and off of Heero Yuy.

* * *

Hours later, after supper and an evening at the library working on the internet, all four boys straggled wearily back to the barracks. They went through the usual routine of bathroom visits, tooth brushing, and in Duo's case, hair brushing. He finally finished after all three of his roommates were already in their bunks, and climbed wearily into his. But as his head hit the pillow, he realized there was something on it. 

He sat up sharply, wondering if Austin's team had found a way to pay back the prank he and Quatre had perpetrated. But there on the pillow was a protein bar, still in its wrapper. With a puzzled frown, Duo picked the bar up, looking across at Trowa and Quatre's bunks. "Alright, what's this about?" He brandished the snack.

They both shrugged, and Duo heard a quiet cough from the bunk below his.

"Yuy?" He hung his head over the side, his braid swinging down as it always seemed to do. "What's with the midnight snack? Not to be ungrateful, but…"

"It's for emergencies. It's better for you than milkbones," Heero said quietly, looking at him with such a genuinely concerned look that Duo couldn't get angry.

Instead he stared for a moment, trying to decipher the puzzle that was Heero Yuy. The guy could be a perfect ass most of the time, and then do something so…well… thoughtful. The braided boy sighed deeply, frowning. "Thanks," he said quietly, rolling onto his back, and tossing the bar down onto his foot locker. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Duo woke to feel his arms being held above his head, pressed into the pillow by hands that gripped as tight as metal bands around his wrists. A body lay across his, the weight trapping him against the mattress…he could feel the hardness pressing against him through the blanket tangled around his legs. He opened his mouth to scream, and a mouth silenced him with a kiss hard enough to bruise lips…a tongue forcing its way into his mouth and wrestling for dominance against his. He couldn't breathe…couldn't move. And when he tried to squirm free, the weight that brushed across his groin made him groan into the kiss with a mixture of pleasure and terror. Then the mouth left his, and he gasped for air, panting…and felt a warm ghosting of breath across his cheek…_

"_You said…anything…"_

Duo shot up with a gasp, nearly banging his head against the wall his bunk was against. He was panting, as if he'd run a marathon, sweat trickling down his back and plastering his bangs to his face. _Just a nightmare…_

"Maxwell?"

_Heero…shit! Why him?_

"Fine." His voice came out in a near-croak. "I'm fine." He ran a shaking hand through his damp hair.

There was the creak of a mattress, and then the feeling of a solid presence beside the bunk. "You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine!" he snapped, his voice cracking slightly on the second word. "Fuck!" He swore, swinging his legs over the side of the bunk, and dropping to the floor. Without another word, he headed for the bathroom, banging a knee into one of the foot lockers and cursing again. Then he found the door in the dark, and went in, closing and locking it. Without turning on a light, he turned on the cold water, and splashed his face, trying to rinse away the lingering panic along with the sweat. _Just a nightmare…_

He stood with his hands on the edges of the sink, trying to steady his breathing. This was the third night in a row he'd found himself awake. Other nights he'd been too restless to sleep, unable to turn off the jumble of thoughts in his head. Or he'd dozed off only to wake an hour later, his nerves on edge to the point where he knew sleep would be impossible for the rest of the night. But tonight…the dream. It had been too real to just shake off, and he could still almost feel the crushing grip on his wrists and the harsh kiss against his lips.

He leaned his head against the wall, fighting back a sob of frustration. _Stupid, Maxwell. You dumb shit. You let him get to you, didn't you? He caught you breaking the rules, and now he fucking owns you. Anything. You said you'd do anything. And sooner or later, he'll decide to call you on that. _He gave a short, bitter laugh, banging his head on the tile, as if to knock some sense into himself.

There was a quiet tap on the door. "Maxwell. Are you okay?"

_Go away. Just go away._

"Duo?"

He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. _Don't call me that. Just stick to Maxwell. Keep it impersonal, Yuy. It'll be better that way. Don't pretend you care._ "I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

There was silence on the other side of the door, and after a few minutes, Duo dared to hope the team leader had gone back to bed. He shut off the water, and fumbled for a paper towel to dry his face, feeling steadier by the minute. But he waited several more long moments before opening the door and feeling his way back to his bunk.

"Are you sick?" came a quiet inquiry.

He should have known Heero wouldn't be put off so easily. "No…I just…couldn't sleep." He waited, the cynical voice in the back of his head half expecting Yuy to say something about their deal. After all, they were more or less alone…their teammates having apparently slept through the whole exchange.

"Do you need anything?"

_Yeah, my sanity back. A quick parole. Perhaps a pardon from the governor. _

Duo sighed. "No, Yuy. I'm fine. I'll be fine." _I need you to stop pretending you care, damn it! _

He climbed up onto his bunk, feeling the dampness of his sweat on his pillow. He turned it over, using the other side, and stretched out to stare at the darkness above him for the rest of the night. He knew sleep wouldn't come again.


	18. Push Comes to Shove

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: If I get time to type, chapters should be quick for a few days, cuz I'm getting to "the good stuff." At least, it's some of my favorite parts of the story coming up...hope you all like them too...and thanks for so many thoughtful and insightful reviews!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Seventeen: Push Comes to Shove

As they hiked up a particularly steep trail, Duo reflected that while it was a killer climb, he would have won that bet with Heero. He'd take this over the obstacle course any day. And he had no intention of begging for obstacles, then or ever.

On the other hand, as he picked a twig out of the braid hanging over his shoulder, he decided nature was a bit messier than the obstacle course…at least under current conditions.

Corporal Carter had set a grueling pace, hiking confidently up the rugged mountain trails as easily as if he were strolling in a park. But the four boys were in pretty good shape after nearly two weeks of workouts, and held their own.

Quatre was right behind the corporal, asking questions about the flora and fauna of the wilderness they were traversing, and Trowa had made sure he got to follow close behind the blonde. Duo was a little surprised that Heero had chosen to go last, figuring their illustrious leader would prefer to help set the pace. But instead the chocolate-haired boy brought up the rear, looking around with apparent interest.

Carter called a halt near a mountain spring when the sun was at its zenith. "Okay, kids. I'm gonna cut you some slack, since this is our first survival exercise. We'll eat lunch and then make camp, once I show you how to pick a good location."

Duo slid the heavy pack from his shoulders and let it drop to the ground. "Shit—that thing feels like it's full of rocks," he groaned.

"Like your head, Maxwell?" suggested Carter, with a faint, teasing smile.

"Hardy-har-har," Duo drawled with a mock scowl. "Aren't you just the comedian?" His lips curled in a slight smirk. "Wanna teach me some more cute nicknames for Captain Wuffles?"

Carter grinned back. "I don't think so. How 'bout you quit your whining and break out some ration bars?"

"So when do we get food cooked over an open fire?" Duo asked, rummaging through his pack even as he spoke. "Y'know…s'mores? Ghost stories? Songs around the campfire? Kumbaya?"

Quatre was laughing out loud, and even Trowa wore a bemused grin as he tore open a protein bar and took a bite. Heero just gave a wry snort and settled in to sit on a log, taking a sip from his canteen.

Having ignored Duo's little monologue until the braided teen subsided and sat by Quatre, Corporal Carter settled in next to Heero, eyeing the team leader with a trace of a frown. "You seem a bit—subdued—Yuy. Anything on your mind?"

Heero shook his head, chewing stoically on a ration bar. But Carter kept eyeing him as if waiting for more of an answer. "I'm conserving energy," he finally said, hoping to discourage the friendly liaison.

"Ah." Carter leaned back against a tree, watching the four boys doggedly consume their noon ration and wash it down with water from their canteens.

Duo finished first, and then took a bandana from his pack, soaking it with water and mopping the sweat from under his sticky bangs. He slapped irritably at a mosquito on his neck. "Y'know, Corporal Carter. I think I've had enough 'nature' for one day."

"But the fun's just beginning, Maxwell. We've still got site location, shelter building, wood gathering…"

Duo groaned, one hand splayed across his face. "And how does this have to do with mobile suit piloting?"

Heero favored him with a stern look. "Maxwell, mobile suits can be destroyed, disabled, or simply have a malfunction. Knowing how to survive anywhere at any time is an important part of being a soldier in any army."

Duo shot Heero a defiant look. "So is intelligence gathering, Yuy."

Heero apparently caught the reference to Duo's snooping through the foot lockers. His eyes turned cold. "There's a difference between intelligence gathering and prying."

Quatre and Trowa shared a totally clueless look. They'd both observed the tension between Heero and Duo as it increased over the past few days. But neither one knew the cause.

"There's also a difference between surviving and not," Duo retorted stubbornly.

"Hey, are you two going to let the rest of us in on the conversation?" Carter asked with a frown. "What's the problem here?"

Duo looked down at the leaf-strewn ground, and Heero shrugged. "We just had a difference of opinion," he said quietly.

Carter sighed, shaking his head. "There's no room for that in a team, boys. You need to talk things out. Settle them and move on." He shrugged slightly. "I know it sounds rather simple and trite, but that's the way it is."

"Yeah, we'll take that under advisement," Duo muttered reluctantly. He dared a glance at Heero, who simply looked the other way, scowling.

They set off again after their snack, and by mid afternoon, Carter had shown them how to evaluate a camp site based on distance from water, natural shelter, protection from rain or flood waters, and how defensible it was. While Quatre went after water, and Duo went after firewood, Trowa, Carter and Heero worked on building a shelter of pine boughs and tarps.

Duo was surprised at how far he had to go from the camp to find a good source of dry wood. The stuff nearby was only good for kindling. But once he climbed a little ridge and descended into a wooded culvert, he found fallen branches he could break into usable lengths with a minimum of effort. Nonetheless, it took him quite a while to gather a heaping armful that he figured would be enough for a first load. Knowing their illustrious leader, he'd have to make more trips to ensure enough fire wood for the whole night.

As he worked, he made damned sure he could still hear the distant sound of chopping from the camp site, because as he'd noted on the bus ride, he wasn't very well-schooled in wilderness survival. He didn't even want to think what it would be like if he got separated from the others.

Suddenly anxious when his thoughts drifted in that direction, Duo turned rather sharply to head back down the trail toward camp. When he did, he nearly ran squarely into Heero. The team leader reached out quickly, catching Duo's arms just above the elbow and steadying him.

"Watch where you're going," he cautioned gruffly, feeling the tension in the braided boy's arms.

Duo let his gaze search Heero's face, trying to see behind the cool mask of indifference. He'd thought, before the horrible 'snooping' incident, that maybe Heero's attitude towards him was softening just a little. But since then, he hadn't seen it…or hadn't allowed himself to see it. He was so angry with his team leader because of the bargain they'd struck, that he was hard-put to remember how attracted he'd been to him from the day they'd met.

Or at least, he was until he thought how sweet it was that Heero had left that stupid protein bar on his pillow so he wouldn't eat dog biscuits any more. And now, with Heero's thumbs gently massaging his biceps as they stood facing each other, he wanted to drop the armload of wood and melt into those arms.

Until he remembered the nightmare…

Then he tensed, wondering if Heero had chosen this moment to demand payment for his silence. The braided boy closed his eyes, sighing in resignation, and forced himself not to move…not to pull away.

Heero saw the emotions flit across Duo's face, and knew exactly where the other boy's thoughts ended up. And his grip on the strong, lean arms tightened. "Duo--." His voice came out harsher than he intended…he was so irritated with the assumptions his teammate had made.

Duo winced, darting Heero a startled look, which quickly turned defiant. "All right, Yuy!" he bit out between gritted teeth. "Go ahead and--."

Heero let out what almost sounded like a growl of anger. "You stupid fuck!"

"Yeah—so what if I am?" Duo retorted. "Hell, you think I'd be in this stupid 'boot camp' in the first place if I had half a brain? Let alone hand you my ass on a silver platter--."

Heero's eyes blazed at that, and his grip tightened even more, as he fought the urge to backhand the other boy. "Goddamnit, Maxwell—you don't even know what you're talking a--."

"Heero? Duo!" came Quatre's voice, accompanied by his gleaming blonde head coming into sight as he trudged up the trail.

Heero wordlessly shoved Duo back a step, releasing the bruising hold he'd had on his arms. He turned on his heel, meeting Quatre in a few strides. "Up there," he muttered, walking past and heading for camp.

Quatre walked the rest of the way to Duo, his aquamarine eyes concerned. "Don't even try to tell me nothing's wrong, Duo."

"I won't," replied the boy from L2, drawing a deep, shuddering breath. He resisted the urge to rub his arms where he knew he'd have bruises the next day. Instead, he turned deep, grave eyes to his friend. "When I'm ready to talk about it, Quat, you'll be the first to know." His tone left no room for discussion.

"Alright," sighed Quatre, realizing he'd get nowhere in a face to face confrontation right then. He could sense the stubborn defiance in the braided boy, and decided to give him some time to settle down. "C'mon…let's go build a fire and see if we can make s'mores out of protein bars and powdered milk," he joked, starting down the hill.

Duo made a gagging sound as he followed. "Using protein bars is just…nasty!"

"Well, they have a chocolate coating…"

"It's actually a synthetic, artificially flavored, chocolate-esque coating," Duo pointed out, his usual humor gradually replacing his tension.

By the time they got back to the camp, Duo seemed to be back to normal, joking around and teasing his teammates as ruthlessly as usual. He avoided Heero without making it obvious, and helped Carter make a blazing camp fire, which brought up the question of whether he'd ever been accused of arson. He smirked and assured Carter he hadn't…that it was just an undeveloped raw skill.

They did, indeed, get their meal cooked over a fire, though Quatre noticed Duo's appetite was a bit off. In fact, as he thought back, the braided boy hadn't been eating with his usual gusto all week, but had been picking at meals, despite saying he was starving in between. Considering his emotional state, it wasn't surprising, but Quatre was concerned nonetheless.

So, after the dinner cleanup, when he couldn't find the ingredients for s'mores, Quatre found some cocoa powder in the supply pack, and mixed it with powdered milk and canteen water to make a soothing evening drink.

When they finally rolled up in their sleeping bags for the night, Duo made sure he was right next to Quatre, and that little bit of reassurance was all it took to help him fall asleep as quickly as the others.

* * *

The return trip went quickly, and by midday Friday, the boys were back in camp. After lunch and showers, they had an afternoon lecture on the basics of mobile suit engineering.

Between the lecture and supper, Trowa ducked out to go see his beloved Nanashi, and the others tagged along. Even Heero seemed to be warming to the big, amiable dog.

They all ended up in a game of frisbee, with Nanashi happily leaping to catch it now and then and lead them a chase around the exercise yard.

Out of breath and exhausted, they finally flopped down to rest, and Nanashi made the rounds, collecting ear scratches and hugs from each weary boy.

Duo looked up from around the shepherd's big head, one arm draped around the shaggy neck. "Tro', this is the best dog ever, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know," Trowa said with a genuine, relaxed smile. "I wish he was mine."

"Well at least you get to see him while we're here," Quatre pointed out.

Trowa gave a smaller, wistful smile. "Yeah, K.'s been really great about letting me spend time here."

Duo glanced up with a wary look. "About that, Tro'." He frowned deeply. "Kushrenada doesn't do anything without a reason. He's up to something."

The boy from the circus just rolled his eyes. "Just because you can't get along with him, Maxwell--."

"Can't get along--?" Duo echoed. "For fuck's sake, Trowa, the bastard tried to electrocute me my first day here! He's a vindictive asshole!"

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Then maybe you need to stand somewhere else," Duo retorted. "Someplace a little closer to fucking reality!"

"Hey, both of you, stop!" Heero ordered with a deadly glare. "This argument is pointless."

"I agree!" Quatre asserted. "Can't you two just drop it?"

"I'd love to," Duo said coolly, still scratching Nanashi's ears affectionately. "But Tro' needs to open up his eyes and see what a devious bastard K. is."

"You're paranoid, you know that?" Trowa snarled back. "So he made an example of you. You started it by making that crack about him droning on."

Duo's eyes widened. "I started it? Goddamnit, Trowa, you heard everything he said! He was out to get me the second he laid eyes on me."

"And why is that, Maxwell?" Trowa gave him an accusing look. "What did you do to him before?"

"I--? To him?" Duo stammered in outrage. "The first time they arrested me, they beat the living shit out of me, Barton. And he helped!"

"Yeah, but you haven't said why!" Trowa snapped back.

"Because he thought I'd killed someone, okay?" Duo spat out coldly.

Silence fell on the group, and Heero and Trowa both turned startled looks to Duo. He dropped his gaze to the ground, wrapping both arms around the dog and giving him a hug.

"Did you?" Trowa asked coolly.

Duo stiffened at that.

"Oh, Trowa--," Quatre breathed in disbelief.

Duo stood up slowly, eyes ablaze. He took a step towards Trowa, fists clenched at his sides. "Take it back, Barton."

"It's just a question, Maxwell. Answer it."

"Fuck you!" Duo said through gritted teeth. "You believe I killed someone?"

"You haven't said you didn't…is that because you don't like to lie?"

"That's because I wouldn't dignify that question with an answer," Duo growled.

"Barton…Maxwell…" Heero's voice was low, a distinct tone of warning in it. "Both of you stop this pointless bickering."

Trowa scowled, snapping his fingers so that Nanashi walked over and curled up beside him. "I'm not bickering, Yuy. I just asked him a question."

"A question you had no right to ask!" Quatre said in shock. "And you know the answer, Trowa. I know you do!"

Duo's face was flushed with anger, and he stood glaring at the boy from the circus. "No, Barton…I never fucking killed anyone," he said, his voice low and cold. "And you can go fuck yourself!" He turned and stalked off, his fury evident in everything from the angry stride to the taut posture.

Nanashi started after him, apparently unfazed by the anger and yelling. "Nanashi, come!" The dog turned around, trotting back to sit at Trowa's side again.

Quatre stood up quickly, giving Trowa a disbelieving look. He glanced at Heero, frowning. "I'll go with Duo," he said firmly. "You talk to Trowa, please."

"Hn." Heero watched the blonde boy depart, and then turned a piercing blue glare on their teammate. "Why, Barton?"

Trowa couldn't meet the intense gaze, and covered his discomfort by running his fingers through Nanashi's fur. "I didn't mean to…to accuse him like that. It just came out," he admitted quietly.

"You were angry that he badmouthed Kushrenada."

"I can't help it, Yuy. I love being around animals, and K. has been nice enough to let me." Trowa looked up with a pained expression. "I can't hate him like Duo does."

Heero nodded acknowledgment. "But you can hardly ask Duo to like him the way you do."

"I—guess not," Trowa sighed. "You have to admit, Maxwell comes off sounding paranoid where the warden's concerned. I mean, have you actually seen K. do anything to him?"

"No, but you have," Heero pointed out.

Trowa flushed at that. He had seen Kushrenada make Duo approach the perimeter fence and get shocked by it. And he hadn't been surprised that the bruise on the boy's face had been inflicted by the same man. "I guess so," he admitted.

"You don't want his feud with the warden to get you barred from the kennels," Heero noted.

"No, I don't." Trowa gave Heero a long, frank look. "This means a lot to me, Yuy."

"More than a teammate's respect?" Heero asked.

At that Trowa grimaced slightly. He hadn't meant to start the verbal onslaught with Duo. But the other boy's condemnation of the warden who'd been gracious enough to allow Trowa to spend time with the camp dogs had raised his ire. "I'll…talk to him about it…later."

"I think you should," Heero agreed. "Maybe if he understands how important the dog is to you, he won't consider your relationship to the warden a threat."

"A threat?" Trowa asked in surprise. "Why would it be?"

"You'd have to ask Maxwell that." Heero shrugged slightly. "Maybe he is a little paranoid where Kushrenada's concerned. Maybe he has reason to be. Or maybe not. I haven't actually seen the two of them interact."

"I have. And they truly hate each other with a passion," Trowa noted.

"Obviously, if Kushrenada thinks Duo killed someone, he'd want to see him punished for it."

Trowa sighed, looking down at Nanashi's brown eyes. "But Duo said he didn't, and I believe him."

"Me too," Heero agreed. "I think we both need to tell him that."

* * *

"I can't believe he said that!" Duo ranted, pacing back and forth in the small barracks, with Quatre watching anxiously.

"I know, Duo. He honestly doesn't realize how manipulative Kushrenada can be. I mean, he all but threatened me if I didn't dig up something he could use against you." He shook his head. "Maybe I should just tell Heero and Trowa about that whole episode."

Duo paused in his pacing. "I dunno…maybe we should." He threw his hands up in exasperation. "I just know the bastard's up to something. He's not the type to be denied." He rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes. "Between his shit and Yuy's…"

"Wanna tell me about that?" Quatre asked carefully. "You mentioned your typical Maxwell-Yuy shit, but it seems a little more…er…intense than usual." His blue eyes were filled with concern. "Did he do something Sunday?"

Duo looked at Quatre in alarm. "W-why d'you ask?"

"Ever since Trowa and I got back from the visitor center, you've been tense." He gestured to his friend. "Look at you…hardly eating, which is just plain weird for you…and milkbones don't count…hardly sleeping…"

"I—we—had an argument, for lack of a better word." He sighed in frustration. "There's something we need to settle, but…"

"Do it," Quatre said firmly. "If not for the sake of the team, do it for your sanity, Duo. You're a wreck. You really need to resolve whatever issue you and Heero have."

"I know," Duo conceded. He couldn't suppress a wry smile at Quatre's perception. His sanity was very much at risk if Heero kept him dangling on a hook much longer. He just hoped Quatre's empathy didn't pick up on nightmares; he'd never be able to explain that away.

"How about we go to supper and worry about all this later?" Quatre suggested, sensing that Duo needed a little break from the emotional stress.

"What about Yuy and Barton?"

"They're big boys. They can meet us at the dining hall, or not," shrugged the blonde. He held out a hand invitingly. "C'mon. I want to see you eat a decent meal tonight."

Duo sighed, mustering a weary smile. "Sure, Quat. For you, anything."


	19. Confessions and Understanding

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Eighteen: Confessions and Understanding

Saturday morning started out tense, as Duo was studiously avoiding Trowa, and the auburn-haired boy was characteristically silent and withdrawn. Heero didn't push Trowa to hurry up and apologize, but gave him time to formulate his approach.

It was at the now-weekly ballgame that Trowa finally worked up to it.

Duo and Quatre were between at-bats, and Heero was pitching a near-perfect game when the boy from the circus walked over to his teammates.

"Hey, Quatre…can I talk to Duo alone?" he asked quietly, eyes obscured by his bangs.

Quatre smiled up at him, able to sense his sincerity right away. "Sure, Trowa. I'll go hang out with Jason's team for a while." Duo had introduced the blonde to his friends from the other team, so Quatre felt comfortable watching the game with them while giving his two teammates time alone.

Duo didn't look up as Trowa sat next to him. His knees were drawn up to his chin, and he had his arms looped around them.

Trowa took a deep breath. "I may as well just come out and say it. I'm sorry, Duo. I said things yesterday that you know I didn't mean."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Duo grumped, still irked by the accusations. "I hardly know you at all, Barton."

"Likewise," the other boy pointed out.

Duo raised a somber gaze to his teammate. "I'm not the silent type, Trowa. I tend to let my personality run wild. You know what kind of person I am."

"Yeah, I do."

"And you know damned well I'd never murder anyone."

Trowa nodded.

"But you—I know almost nothing at all about you," Duo pointed out. "You don't share."

The auburn-haired boy sighed. "Well, maybe it's time I did." He settled back, putting his arms out behind him, and his feet stretched out to the front. Maybe if Duo knew why Nanashi was so important, he'd understand Trowa's attachment. "The reason I'm here, at this camp, is because I attacked a cop. I put him in the hospital."

Duo eyed him curiously, sensing there was more to it than that simple statement.

Trowa sighed. This was more talking than he'd done in ages…probably since his walk with Quatre the previous weekend. "Don't you want to know why?"

Duo shrugged, giving him a cheeky little smirk. "He was a cop…that seems reason enough…but do tell."

Trowa relaxed a bit, realizing Duo was close to accepting his apology. "One of the lions got loose. I'd gone after him…he was a toothless old thing…half-blind. One of the new hires left the door ajar while rinsing out his food dishes." He took a deep breath, his face shadowed by his hair, but the pain in his green eyes was obvious. "Triton had gotten just far enough away that someone called the police. I got there first, and was just about to put the leash on him when this dumbass cop…"

"Oh, shit," Duo said quickly, realizing how the story ended before Trowa even said it.

"He told me to get out of the way, and as I was telling him to stop, he went ahead and shot a harmless old animal," Trowa said bitterly. "Emptied a whole clip into him."

"Aw, Jesus, Tro'. That sucks," Duo said sadly, reaching out and putting a hand on the other boy's shoulder without even thinking about it.

"Yeah, well…I just went berserk," Trowa shrugged. "I attacked the cop, and everyone who tried to get me off him." He looked up with tortured eyes. "I told him the lion was no threat…that I had him under control. But the stupid coward just went and did it anyway."

"That's why you were angry about the dog with the sores on his neck here at camp," Duo guessed, shaking his head, and dropping his hand from Trowa's shoulder. "You really are crazy about animals, aren't you?"

"I don't like to see a helpless creature mistreated or abused," Trowa explained. "They don't deserve that. They should be able to trust their caretakers, shouldn't they?"

Duo gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, they should. I like Nanashi, too, Tro'. He's a really nice dog."

"Can you understand why I don't want to piss off the warden and lose my kennel privileges?"

"Sure I can," Duo asserted. "But you need to understand why I can't play nice with K."

"I do." Trowa frowned, looking down the hill to see Heero watching the two of them from the ball field. "Maybe it'd be better if you don't come to the kennels…"

"That doesn't seem fair," Duo pointed out.

"I know, but it'd keep you and K. apart."

"Look, Tro', K. already tried to get Quatre to spy on me for him…tell him if I did something that he could use to send me to prison. How do you know he won't do the same with you?"

Trowa shrugged. "I'd say 'no' anyway. So what difference does it make?"

Duo took a deep, frustrated breath, and then an idea came to him. "The difference is, whether you believe it or not, a word from you could get me shipped off to L2. Even if you were lying, K. would act on it." He gave the other boy a frank look. "I don't like anyone having that power over me." That was for damn sure, since he didn't even like Heero's having that kind of leverage. "If I'm supposed to be okay with you hanging out with Kushrenada, you have to give me something in return."

Trowa eyed him questioningly.

"Tell me how the drugs got into your foot locker."

The green eyes widened. "How did you--?" Then Trowa scowled. "Nosey as ever, eh, Maxwell?"

"Don't lecture me, Tro'. Heero's done enough of that. I was wrong and I know it," Duo admitted. "Just give me a straight answer, and then we'll be even."

"You broke into my stuff and I'm supposed to trust you?" Trowa asked warily.

"You're hanging around with my worst enemy," Duo shrugged in response.

_Touché._

"I got 'em from one of the other kids," Trowa admitted. "They're for my shoulder. I hurt it awhile ago in a fall, and all the exercise here made it start acting up again."

"They're just pain killers?" Duo asked, a trace of skepticism in his voice.

"Yeah…illegal ones." Trowa looked him squarely in the eyes. "So if you went to Kushrenada, I'm sure you could get me shipped off to L3 in a heartbeat."

"Right…like I'd run squealing to him," Duo drawled snidely. "Your secret's safe with me, Tro'."

"Is that what you needed? Something you could use against me?" Trowa asked coolly.

"No…I needed you to trust me enough to be honest with me," Duo replied. "Yesterday you accused me of murder."

"And I admitted I was wrong."

"I just needed to know you really believe that," Duo asserted quietly.

"I do." A few minutes of silence passed, and then Trowa glanced questioningly at Duo. "Are we okay now?"

The boy from L2 nodded. "Yeah, Tro', we are." He glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eyes. "Wanna shake hands or something?" he smirked.

Trowa sighed. "If you feel it's necessary."

"A hug would be nicer, but I suppose I'll have to settle," teased the braided boy, holding out a hand.

They shook hands gravely, and went back to watching the game.

Quatre, having watched the pair from his position further down the hill, smiled. When Duo glanced his way, he waved the blonde over to join them.

"All better?" Quatre asked as he settled onto the grass between Trowa and Duo.

"Yeah…we're fine," Duo said, leaning on Quatre's shoulder and looking over his head at Trowa. "Right, Tro'?"

The green eyes went from Duo to Quatre, and narrowed just a fraction. "Sure, Maxwell."

Grinning at the reaction, Duo turned back to the game, lying on his stomach in the grass and squinting against the bright sunshine. He had a perfect view of Heero on the pitcher's mound, and when the team leader reached up to wipe sweat from his brow, and the edge of his shirt rode up to reveal the well-toned stomach, Duo groaned letting his head fall forward onto his crossed arms. It just wasn't fair for Heero to be so damned good-looking.

Quatre heard the sound, and looked over at Duo with a tiny smile. "Enjoying the show, are you?" he said quietly.

"Torture," Duo mumbled into the grass. "Sheer torture."

Heero had kept an eye on his teammates, in between pitches, relieved that they appeared to have settled their differences. Now if he could only get Duo listen to reason and clear up their misunderstanding, he might be able to get his team working as a unit, instead of so many disparate personalities. He noticed that Duo seemed to be asleep, his head down on his forearms, and a faint smile touched the team leader's lips; trust Duo to be able to sleep through a close ballgame.

* * *

The game ended just in time for showers before supper. When they arrived at the mess hall, the four boys of Team Wing were joined at a table by Team Clip, Jason's group. Duo made introductions, although he and Quatre already knew everyone, and the two teams quickly developed an easy camaraderie.

"You pitched a hell of a game, Heero," Jason commented from his seat opposite the chocolate-haired boy.

Heero glanced up with a noncommittal grunt. "Ben had no trouble hitting my pitches."

The boy named Ben grinned smugly. "Yeah, my old man played professional ball, Heero. I practically cut my teeth on a baseball."

"It shows," Heero replied. He glanced aside at Duo, and caught the indigo-eyed boy pushing his food listlessly around on his plate. "Something wrong with your meal, Maxwell?"

Duo looked up quickly. "No…nothing." He looked over and noticed Jason watching the exchange, and a faint flush crept up his cheeks as he dropped his gaze back to his plate.

"You can't live on protein bars and milkbones," Heero said quietly, a faint teasing note in his voice.

This time when Duo looked up, he blundered right into deep Prussian-blue eyes. "I—I know," he stammered, wondering why he suddenly seemed out of breath.

"You need to take better care of yourself," added the team leader, never shifting his intense stare.

Duo knew his blush must be obvious now, and tore his glance away. He tried for a snide tone. "I grew up on the streets, Yuy. Been taking care of myself for years."

Whatever Heero might have said in reply was interrupted as a passerby slammed into the back of his chair.

"Oops," came a sarcastic mutter.

Heero turned in his seat to meet a pair of steel-grey eyes. "Is there a problem, Norton?" he asked in a tone that most sensible people would have been smart enough to fear.

The leader of Team Faction, Kyle Norton, was apparently not 'most sensible people.' "No problem, Yuy, except I think you threw a lot of illegal pitches today."

"Every pitch I threw was within regulations," Heero said stiffly. "So what's this really about?"

Kyle gave an elaborate shrug. "Why does it have to be about something? Maybe I just don't like you." His cold grey eyes shifted to Duo. "And I definitely don't like your little fag teammate."

Duo's eyes lit with anger, and he pushed back his chair.

"Careful!" Quatre warned, putting a hand on Duo's shoulder just in time, as Warden Kushrenada entered the dining hall.

The braided boy had been about to stand up and launch himself at the bully, but the quick gesture by his teammate saved him from what would surely have been a costly mistake.

Kyle sneered in satisfaction. "What? Nothing to say, Maxwell? That'd be a first."

Heero stood up slowly, his smooth motion resembling nothing so much as the supple movement of a big cat. "Norton, you have a big mouth. And so far nothing worth hearing has come out of it. I suggest you move along, before things get—unpleasant."

"Yeah, Norton," Jason spoke up, adding his voice and that of his team to Heero's. "Go make trouble somewhere else."

Kyle looked at Jason with a knowing leer. "Sure, Carroll…I already know how you feel about queers."

The warden had made his way across the room, and was within earshot by this time, turning a studied, curious gaze in their direction. "Is there a problem here?" he inquired, tawny eyes narrowed at Heero and Kyle.

"No, sir," Quatre spoke up quickly, knowing diplomacy wasn't Heero's strong suit. "They were just discussing today's baseball game. It was a close one…pretty tense."

Kyle gave the warden a shrug, looking completely at ease with the authoritarian figure. "Just trading a few taunts, sir. You know how it is." He smiled genially at the tall man.

"I certainly do," Kushrenada replied. His glance traveled the table, sliding past Duo with barely a flicker of acknowledgement. "Keep it civil, boys." He watched Kyle walk back towards his own table, and then continued on his way, pausing by Trowa. "The dog handlers told me you've quite a way with the pups," he commented. "I hope you'll continue spending time at the kennels when you can."

"Absolutely," Trowa said firmly, darting a quick, almost apologetic glance at Duo.

"Good boy," purred the warden, before moving on and continuing his rounds through the mess hall.

Duo made a strangled sound. "Good boy? He talked like you were a dog, Tro'."

The auburn-haired boy shrugged slightly. "Just an expression, Maxwell." His green eyes met the indigo ones, and Duo sighed and nodded. He understood where Trowa was coming from.

"What the hell was Kyle's problem?" Duo asked suddenly, turning to Heero.

The Japanese boy shrugged.

"Kyle's an ass," Jason commented.

"Obviously," Duo growled. "But I hardly know him…what's with the attitude?"

"I struck him out three times," Heero replied, sitting back down to his meal.

Duo looked at his team leader. "Is he that sore of a loser?"

"Apparently."

"But why drag me into it?" Duo demanded. He spared a concerned look at Jason. "There was no cause for him to take a cheap shot at you, either."

"Hell, Duo…more than one person saw me kiss you," Jason replied with a shrug. "People talk."

Duo blushed at the mention of the kiss, glancing at Heero, who was methodically finishing his interrupted meal.

Jason gave a teasing smile. "Maybe you should have slapped my face."

The braided boy glared at him. "It's a little late for that, Jase."

"Besides," Quatre piped up from beside him. "It's none of Kyle's business anyway."

Jason's glance flickered between Duo and Quatre, with a hint of a question, and Duo smirked and shook his head. "Quat and me? Best friends, Jase. Honest."

Trowa looked sharply at him, frowning slightly. Duo kept insisting he never lied. And right at that moment, the boy from L3 hoped it was true.

Meanwhile, Jason had turned his attention back to Heero. "So, team leader to team leader, what do you think of your chances to win this thing?"

Heero looked up from his plate. "Excellent," he said simply.

"Whoa…can you say 'overconfidence'?" Duo blurted out.

The team leader turned to him. "You know our team strengths and weaknesses almost as well as I do, Maxwell. Do you honestly expect us to lose?"

"Well…no. But I wouldn't say it the way you did."

"How then?"

Duo looked helplessly at Jason. "I'd just have said we had as good a chance as any team."

Jason's knowing gaze flickered from Duo to Heero, and he laughed quietly. "Yeah, you guys are gonna kick ass." He stood up, picking up his empty plate and holding out a hand for Heero's. "Here…let me get that for you."

Duo gave him a sharp look, a faint frown creasing his forehead. _Oh, hands off the Yuy, Jase! That had better not be flirting going on there._

Heero handed over his plate and favored the other team leader with a polite nod of his head. "Thank you, Jason."

_And he's using his first name, too, damn it!_

Duo heard a chuckle to his other side, and turned to see Quatre trying to muffle the sound under his hand. "What?" he demanded.

The blonde shook his head. "Not a thing," he assured his friend. He stood up and began gathering the rest of the plates, frowning at the amount of food Duo had left behind.

Duo sighed explosively. "Yeah, I know, Quat. Stop worrying about me."

The others had headed for the door, while Duo and Quatre walked over to put the plates on the designated table.

"When are you going to settle this?" Quatre asked.

"Soon. Promise. I can't take much more," Duo admitted.

"Trowa and I both have visitors tomorrow morning," Quatre said pointedly. "Maybe that would be a good time for you to talk to Heero."

Duo blanched at that. "T-tomorrow?" he stammered uneasily.

"Tomorrow."

Now he knew he'd never get any sleep that night.

* * *

As Quatre and Trowa were getting ready to go to the visitor center the next morning, Heero settled in at the laptop, and Duo fidgeted.

"Maxwell, would you stop pacing and read a book or something?" Heero growled without looking up.

"I don't want to," Duo said petulantly, continuing to move restlessly around the small barracks.

When Quatre went to the door, Duo was at his side in a flash. "I'll walk over with you and Trowa, 'kay?"

"Well, we're heading for the kennel first," Quatre replied. "We have nearly an hour before visitors are allowed."

"Fine, it'll give me a chance to see Nanashi," Duo said with a genuine smile. He glanced at Trowa. "I won't hang around long, Tro', and if K. is there, I'll just head straight back here."

"Be careful," Heero said firmly, this time sparing them a glance. "You don't want to meet up with Kyle or Austin on the way back."

"For Christ's sake, Yuy--!"

"Maxwell, you heard him yesterday. Kyle's got issues. And he's got three teammates."

"We'll walk Duo back before we head for the visitor center," Quatre promised. "We won't let him go alone."

"Argh! This is just plain annoying," Duo grumbled, but he saw there was no arguing about it.

The three boys stepped out into the sunshine, and headed for the kennels. Trowa's long stride took him slightly ahead of the other two, and Quatre edged closer to Duo. "You're gonna talk to Heero, right?"

"Something like that," Duo sighed. What he was going to do involved a little more than talking, but it would settle his debt once and for all…he hoped.

Quatre eyed him warily.

"Relax, Q-man. It'll be fine," Duo assured him, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded.

They were halfway to the kennels when they saw Kushrenada out in the exercise yard, and Duo muttered a curse. "Yeah, I'll head back now…see you two later."

Trowa gave him a grateful look. "Thanks, Duo," he said frankly.

"Any time."

Duo turned around and headed back to the barracks. When he got there, he paused with his hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath. _Well, it's now or never…

* * *

_

Duo walked into the barracks, firmly closing the door behind him, and thumbing the lock.

Heero looked up from his laptop, frowning at the serious look on the braided boy's face. He raised an eyebrow as Duo stalked purposefully across the room, sitting on the edge of the desk after nudging the computer aside with a hip.

"Got a death wish, Maxwell?" he quipped, straight-faced.

"Let's just say I hate living with something hanging over my head," Duo replied steadily. His indigo eyes met the deep blue ones. "I can't take the suspense any more, Yuy. I can't eat…can't sleep…"

"What do you expect me to do about it?" came the puzzled response.

Duo leaned closer, so his face was mere inches from Heero's. "Get it over with, already!" he demanded. "Whatever you expect—whatever you want—just take it already!" He reached a hand to his shirt, starting to unbutton the collar.

"What are you doing?" Heero demanded, pushing his chair back and standing up.

"Whatever you want!" Duo bit out in exasperation, throwing his arms out to the sides. "For fuck's sake, Yuy! Just tell me an' let me get it over with!"

Heero's mouth opened, but he couldn't find words to say.

Duo stood up, moving closer, eyes questioning. "Seriously, Yuy…you wanna fuck me? Or would you rather have a blow job? Name your price. I said 'anything.' I just didn't think you'd wait 'til Hell froze over to collect." He was still working on the shirt, and when the last button was undone, Heero could see a smooth, tanned chest that led down to slender, flat abs. His throat went dry, and he had to swallow hard before he could talk.

"Duo—no!" he snapped, forcing his gaze back up to the braided boy's face. He could feel the heat of Duo's breath on his lips—and he could see the cold anger in the deep eyes.

"Damn it, Yuy! You can't just keep me hanging. Either take what you want now, or tell the warden I broke the rules and get me hauled off to prison. I don't care anymore!" Duo's voice cracked on the last sentence, and Heero felt a pang of sympathy.

"I don't want to fuck you, Duo--." _Not like this, anyway…_

"Fine then--." Duo reached for Heero's belt, but the other boy caught his hands, holding them tightly.

"I don't want that, either!" _Liar._

Duo eyed him in confusion. "Well what then, Yuy? You've gotta tell me what you expect from me!"

"For starters, you could try being a little less pissed off at me," Heero retorted, releasing Duo's hands, and scowling. "I wasn't the one breaking into people's stuff!"

"Yeah, I know—you're fucking perfect!" Duo spat out in frustration. "Unlike me. I, on the other hand, get caught where I shouldn't be. Frequently." He rubbed a hand across his face, temper cooling slightly. "Look—I just can't function like this—not knowing when you're going to tell me to pay up. Would you please just do whatever it is you want to do? Hit me if you want. Screw me…I just…don't care." His voice trailed off wearily…defeated.

"You don't understand, Duo," Heero said tautly. "I'd never--." He shook his head in frustration, torn between being angry that Duo thought he'd coerce someone into sex, and wanting to reassure his troubled teammate that he respected him too much to ever take advantage of him like that.

"It's okay, Yuy," Duo assured him, taking a step closer, arms slightly open as if making an offer. "Honestly…better you than the first gang to corner me in an L2 prison."

Blue eyes flashed fire, and at the same time Heero marveled at how oblivious Duo was to the fact that he was courting danger. "Gee…how fucking flattering, Maxwell," he sneered, covering his discomfort with sarcasm. He caught hold of Duo's arms just above the elbow, holding him away. "Forgive me if I don't jump into your arms for such a stirring declaration of affection from you!"

Duo blinked in confusion, and then his eyes narrowed. "Well what do you expect?" he snapped back. "You coerce me into a deal like that and you want me to like it?" He jerked free, taking a step back.

"I never fucking coerced you into anything, you dumbass!"

"No? I didn't see a lot of choices out there, Yuy. And like I said, anything was preferable to prison."

"I was never going to tell the warden a goddamned thing!" Heero snapped. "You reached that conclusion all on your own!"

Duo gaped at him. "But you said--."

"No, I didn't!" Heero cut him off. "Think about it, baka! You made that stupid offer…then you asked if I thought you had a chance in prison. I said you were smart enough to survive. Then you assumed that meant I was going to tell the warden. And I said I wouldn't tell."

"But you…you touched my hair…my face…" Duo stammered, frowning in confusion. "It seemed like you were…well…letting me know the price for your silence."

"I was trying to…comfort you," Heero blurted awkwardly. "You looked so hopeless."

"I was," Duo admitted. He shook his head. "But, if that wasn't what you meant, why'd you..?" He stopped in frustration, rubbing his face with a hand. "Damn it, Yuy. I can never read your face. I don't know when you're screwing with me or serious. I said I'd do anything…then you said 'anything' with that very suggestive tone…" He glared at the other boy. "What was that for?"

"I was screwing with you," Heero admitted. "You were so damned embarrassed at being caught calling me a 'blue-eyed hunk' that I was having a little fun at your expense. I guess…maybe I was flirting a little, too…until I realized you were dead serious about it. When I knew you were genuinely scared, I felt…well…bad. I was trying to reassure you that I wouldn't do anything to send you to a place that terrified you." He shrugged. "I guess I did it poorly."

Duo closed his eyes, groaning. "Shit. Why is it that everything I do around you backfires on me, Yuy? I can't win."

"Maybe if you stop looking at it like a game, you won't think in terms of winning or losing," Heero pointed out.

Duo nodded, still unable to look at his teammate. "So…can I safely assume you're not going to rat me out to the warden?"

"Yes, you can," Heero asserted. "And…well…there's no charge for my silence."

"Yeah." Duo managed a weak laugh. "Um…about that. Sorry if I embarrassed you. I should've known you'd never want to…" He stopped, awkward again, and surprised at the pang of disappointment. On some level, he knew he'd wanted Heero to want him—that way. And it was a serious blow to his ego to find he'd been wrong. _Wow, conceited much, Maxwell? Thought you were irresistible? Welcome to reality._

"Hey Maxwell," Heero said, interrupting his mental ramblings. "Never say never." He walked away before Duo finished connecting the dots, and disappeared into the bathroom.

By the time the braided boy realized what Heero had actually meant…or at least what he'd said…he was looking at a closed door.

"Well…damn." Duo was more confused than ever. Was that supposed to mean Heero was interested? Or was he just screwing around again? Duo nearly groaned aloud in frustration. And then he remembered Heero saying he had been flirting with him, which sure made it seem like the Japanese boy might feel something for him after all. Rubbing his temples with his knuckles, Duo decided to just give up thinking for a few hours. It seemed to do nothing but get him into trouble.

And as embarrassed as he was at having just thrown himself at the team leader, he decided to make a discreet exit before Heero came back. Hastily buttoning his shirt, he slipped out the door and headed for the kennel at a jog.

He found Quatre waiting halfway between the barracks and the commissary, sitting on the shady bench.

"Thought you were at the kennel…"

"I didn't want to see Kushrenada any more than you did," Quatre admitted. "I decided to come wait for you here. It's a pretty safe place." He gestured to other groups of boys, mostly heading to the visitor center or commissary."So, did you settle your problems with Heero?" he asked, standing and stretching.

"Uh, yeah," Duo said wearily, running a hand back through his bangs.

"And--?"

"And—I made an ass of myself as usual," Duo sighed, falling into step alongside his friend. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"Good…and now it's been cleared up?"

"Yeah."

Quatre glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. "How, exactly, did you clear it up?"

Duo frowned at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, your buttons are a little off there," Quatre noted, smirking.

"Shit." Duo hastily began fixing his shirt, making sure the buttons were properly aligned this time. "Don't ask!" he snarled at Quatre's questioning look.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

When they got to the kennel, Kushrenada was gone and Trowa was playing in the yard with Nanashi and Rusty.

"Hey, how's it going?" Quatre called, stopping at the fence.

"Same as always," shrugged the former acrobat. "Nanashi is quite hopeless when it comes to attack training." He smiled fondly at the big dog, who loped around him in circles, chasing his littermate's tail. "He's just not aggressive."

"That's fine by me," Duo asserted, recalling their brush with the guard dogs outside the perimeter fence. "The nicer the dog, the better."

"Why don't you two come in and help?" Trowa suggested.

Duo grimaced a little. "Last time I messed around in the exercise yard, I ended up on poop detail."

"As a matter of fact," Trowa replied. "There's a rake and scoop over there. I have to pick up after these two."

"I'll help," Quatre volunteered, slipping inside and joining the other boy with the dogs.

Duo sighed, leaning against the fence. "I'll watch," he said firmly.

"What are we watching?" came an amused voice.

The braided boy turned around sharply, blushing as Heero walked up. "I'm watching Tro' and Quat pick up after dogs. I already did my share last time." He wasn't quite able to meet the steady blue eyes.

Heero leaned on the fence next to him, watching the two boys tossing a ball back and forth, while the dogs chased after it in midair. "I don't want you to be embarrassed about our…misunderstanding…Duo."

"Too late for that," muttered the other boy, studiously watching the dogs.

"It's not that I don't…that I'm not…" Heero stopped, realizing that anything he said would be too much of an admission of his feelings. "I can see why you jumped to the conclusion you did," he finally blurted.

"Yeah…I have an ego that won't quit," Duo said bitterly. "Just, let it go, Yuy. Water under the bridge."

"Do you think I respect you less because you made a wrong assumption?"

Duo snorted at that. "Less? What's less than zero, Yuy?" He glanced up fleetingly. "You didn't respect me from the start…how could you respect me less?"

"You are so wrong," Heero sighed. "I've respected you ever since that second run through the obstacle course."

"Well, I guess there was no reason for it before then," Duo conceded. "I made a total fool of myself the first time we met...got mad at you the second and third…and then totally fucked up the obstacle course the next day."

Heero smiled wryly. "And I was an anal prick about it."

"Yeah, you were," Duo said quietly, recalling how much the team leader's scorn had stung. "But maybe you had reason to be. I guess you have a lot riding on this whole 'camp' thing."

"So do you, Maxwell." Heero glanced searchingly at him. "Don't you want to make something of your life?"

Duo gave a bitter laugh. "For fuck's sake, Yuy. I'm an L2 street rat. All the boot camp in the world won't change that."

"The Academy would," Heero insisted.

"You mean the four years of regimentation and routine? How well d'you think I'd handle that, hmm?"

"As well as you're handling boot camp…probably better. It's not as restricted as you seem to think. At the Academy, you'd be free to come and go, outside of class time. You don't have to stay on the base all the time. You'd have more freedom than you realize."

"Not as much as I'd have on my own."

"More," Heero insisted. "Think about it. How free were you when you were living and scrounging on the streets? Was that really what you call freedom? Is that really how you want the rest of your life to be?"

Duo pondered that for a few minutes, frowning. "It's all I know," he said in a near-whisper.

"Is it all you ever want to know?"

Duo looked up sharply, scowling. "Damn it, Heero! Why d'you ask those kinds of questions?"

"What kind?"

"The kind that make me…doubt…" Duo shook his head, looking away. "The kind that make me want more than I'm allowed to have."

"You mean like a future?" Heero pressed, sensing victory.

"Yeah, like that," came the weak answer.

"Someone has needed to ask you those questions for a long time," Heero shrugged. "You've needed to ask them yourself." Weary from doing more talking in one conversation than he'd done for days at a time sometimes, Heero turned and walked away, leaving Duo to his thoughts.

"Hey, Heero--!" called the braided boy.

He glanced over his shoulder questioningly, having regained his stoicism.

"Thanks…for giving me something to think about."

"Hn," Heero replied with a rare smile, continuing back towards the barracks.


	20. Visiting Day Revisited

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: I'm not a fan of Relena-bashing, but honestly, it can be fun…and I couldn't resist a little DuoXHeero interaction…hope you like it!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Nineteen: Visiting Day--Revisited

When Quatre and Trowa headed for the visitor center, they did, as promised, escort Duo safely back to the barracks first. He teasingly thanked them for "walking him home," and sauntered inside to find Heero at the familiar laptop.

"Back to your sweetheart, eh, Yuy?" sighed the braided boy, shaking his head as he went to his foot locker to retrieve a comic book or two.

Heero nodded at the colorful comics Duo pulled out. "Likewise," he said with a shrug.

Duo looked down at his light reading. "These? Just a diversion, Yuy." He climbed up onto his bunk, angling across it so he could just see the team leader. "Some day I'll tell you about my real sweetheart," he smirked.

"I'm sure I don't want to know," Heero said firmly, eyes riveted on the screen. He didn't bother to tell Duo that since arriving back at the barracks, he'd been pretty much staring at the same page on the screen, unable to stop daydreaming about what might have happened earlier.

Duo made a skeptical noise, rolling onto his back. "Sure you do. Admit it. You're the curious type, Yuy. No matter how blasé you act, you want to know things."

"Not those things," Heero muttered, wondering why he was letting the braided menace bait him into a pointless conversation in the first place.

And then, as the previous week, there was a sharp, no-nonsense knock on the door, and Captain Chang stuck his head in. "Yuy…visitor!"

"That's impossible!" Heero said flatly, his tone gone cold.

"Not for Miss Peacecraft it's not," Wufei smirked at him.

"You have got to be shitting me, Chang," Heero said, in a moment of unguarded shock.

Duo chortled at that. "You must really hate Miss Pretty Pink Paper, Yuy!"

Heero looked up at him with a scowl. "Maxwell…"

"Hurry it up, Yuy," said the Captain.

"Oh, all right!" snarled Heero.

As Wufei started to close the door, Heero called out to him quickly.

"Hey, Chang! Can Maxwell come with me?" he asked.

The Captain glanced up at the startled expression on the braided boy's face, and then at Heero's tense one. "I suppose so," he shrugged. "Make it snappy, both of you."

He was out the door before Duo had vaulted off his bunk, mouth opened in protest.

"Chang! Wait!"

"Too late, Maxwell," Heero said firmly. "Let's get going."

"What? No!" Duo put his hands on his hips, standing with his feet planted stubbornly. "I don't even know Her Royal Pinkness. Why in hell would you want me to go with you?"

Heero favored him with a long look. "So you won't be here in the barracks alone again…with my foot locker."

Duo blushed slightly at that. "Don't you think I learned my lesson?"

"I think," Heero said, walking closer, "you might have learned not to get caught, Maxwell."

Duo gave a weak smile. "Well, yeah…but…what if I promise to behave?"

Heero was almost toe to toe with him by now, Prussian blue eyes locked on indigo ones. "You don't really want to end up owing me again, do you?"

_That depends…owing what, exactly? _

Duo pulled his mind out of the gutter, recalling that it had gotten him into trouble more than once before. "Uh, I guess not," he said faintly, wishing Heero wouldn't stand so close that it totally disrupted his mental processes.

"Good," Heero said brightly. "Then let's get going. You're going to meet Miss Relena Peacecraft today." He caught Duo by the arm, leading him unresistingly to the door, and holding it open for him. "You first."

"Aye-aye, sir," Duo said feebly, walking out and turning in the direction of the visitor center.

He regained his equilibrium during the walk, turning and looking at Heero's somber expression, raising an eyebrow curiously. "So, how do you know Relena Peacecraft?"

Heero sighed. "We went to the same school."

"Ah," Duo replied. "How long have you known her?"

The deep blue eyes shot him an irritated look. "What difference does it make?"

"A huge one, Yuy." Duo raised his hands in a placating gesture. "That's okay. Don't answer. I can guess. Judging from the number of letters you throw away each week at mail call, I'd say you've known each other at least ten years."

Heero nearly growled at that. "Since second grade," he admitted.

Duo grinned triumphantly. "Knew it." He looked down at the ground as they walked, now assailed by doubts. "I suppose she's your girlfriend?" he hazarded a guess.

Heero stopped in his tracks, waiting until Duo stopped as well and turned to face him. "Maxwell, does the fact that I throw away her letters say nothing about our so-called relationship at all?"

Duo blinked, a little confused by the obtuse wording. "Uh…maybe?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend."

"Good," Duo said reflexively, biting his lip a second too late. "I mean, I'm sure you could do better," he hastily amended. _Riiiight…better than the heir to the Peacecraft legacy… _Duo frowned in confusion. "Why isn't she your girlfriend?" he asked bluntly.

Heero gave him a look that nearly made him wince. "Maxwell…not that it's any business of yours, but I don't particularly like her."

"But she likes you--," Duo guessed.

"I suppose so," Heero conceded. "Can we keep walking, Maxwell? I'd like to get this over with."

"Oh, sure." They resumed their stroll towards the visitor center. But this time Duo was silent.

While he'd begun to think that Heero might be attracted to him, he still wasn't even sure the team leader was gay…or even bi-sexual. After all, they were in a prison, and it wasn't at all uncommon for perfectly straight guys to take sex when, where, and however they could find it. Again, that was Duo's biggest reason for fearing the hardcore prison system. It wasn't like he'd only have gay inmates to evade…especially with the long hair.

But then again, Heero Yuy didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd be that desperate. Knowing how focused and disciplined he was, Duo rather suspected Heero could go indefinitely without sex.

Then again, when Duo had teasingly asked if it was the pink letters Heero didn't like, or girls in general, Heero hadn't answered.

On the other hand, when Duo had blatantly offered Heero sex, he'd adamantly refused it, which certainly suggested he was straight.

And yet, he admitted to flirting, which again led to the conclusion that he was at least bi.

Duo groaned, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He could clear up the whole issue if he just had balls enough to ask. He stopped in his tracks.

"Heero?"

"What?" came the impatient reply, as Heero turned and gave him an exasperated glare.

"Why didn't you--?" Duo hesitated, fidgeting with the end of his braid. "When I offered to—y'know—why didn't you just—take what was offered?"

Heero sighed in frustration. "I thought I explained it, Maxwell. It would have been taking advantage of you…preying on your fear of prison to extort sex. That's not how you treat a teammate."

"So, it wasn't because you don't—wouldn't want--." Duo stopped, sure he'd already said too much. "Oh, fuck…just forget it," he said in frustration, walking past Heero and up the steps to the visitor center.

He held the door open, and Heero walked slowly up the steps, pausing as he reached the braided boy. "It wasn't because you aren't—attractive," he said quietly, proceeding inside before Duo could respond.

Duo waited just long enough to catch the breath that he lost every time Heero talked to him in that quiet, sexy voice. And then a smile spread across his face as he followed his team leader inside.

_Yeah, attractive is good. And was that flirting again?

* * *

_

On the other side of the divider was a prim-looking young lady with sleek blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She looked at Heero with a smile, which froze when she saw the boy he dragged into the booth beside him.

"Heero--?"

"Relena," he said coolly. "I see you ignored my request that you refrain from visiting."

She blinked in confusion, still glancing from him to the braided boy. "Uh…who's this?" she asked.

Heero glanced aside at Duo, who darted him a narrow glare. "Oh…Duo Maxwell, meet Relena Peacecraft."

"Charmed," Duo said with a polite smile, nodding in the girl's direction.

"Uh…of course…how nice to…" She turned her gaze back to Heero. "Why is he here?" she demanded curtly.

"I simply thought that since you are no doubt here on a media-driven quest, you should meet some of the other recruits attending the boot camp," Heero said smoothly.

"Oh?" she said blankly. "But I'm not here for the press today," she insisted. "I specifically avoided any media attention for this visit."

"Why?" Heero asked simply.

"Well, that should be obvious," she huffed. "You seemed very put out that my last visit might draw unwanted attention. So this time I made sure it wouldn't."

Heero sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to cover his scowl.

Duo smirked, giving the pretty girl a sly glance. "So, you must be here for personal reasons then?"

She eyed him warily. "Very personal."

"Ah…" Duo ignored the deadly glare from Heero's blue eyes. "Girlfriend?" he hazarded.

"Yes," said Relena.

Just as Heero said, "No!"

They both glared through the glass at each other.

Duo's grin widened, and he leaned in closer to Heero. "Want me to get rid of her for good, Yuy?"

His teammate darted him a wary look, and then an almost invisible smirk. "Absolutely."

Duo turned back to Relena, his indigo eyes alight with mirth. "I'm afraid I've got some really bad news for you, Princess." He settled himself onto Heero's lap, draping one arm lazily around his neck. "Y'see…being here at Camp Peacecraft, Heero's made some—er—startling discoveries about himself."

Heero shifted uneasily under Duo's weight, hoping the braided boy wouldn't notice the reaction he couldn't help having. He winced, trying to keep from groaning out loud as the other boy wiggled slightly, leaning closer to the glass divider.

"Um…what I'm getting at," Duo elaborated, giving Relena a conspiratorial wink. "Heero and I are…well…together…if you catch my drift."

Relena's eyes were as big as saucers. "I don't believe--. This can't be--."

"Having a little trouble finishing sentences, sweetheart?" Duo cooed snidely.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" she demanded of the braided boy. "And why are you saying things like that about Heero?" She looked at Heero for help. "Well?"

"I told you who he is," Heero said simply.

"And you expect me to believe you're—he's—you're both--."

"Gay," Duo supplied helpfully. "The word is 'gay,' or 'homosexual,' if you want the more politically correct term, Princess." He knew Heero would probably beat him senseless later, but it was worth it for the stricken look on the prim face opposite them.

"But, you can't be!" Relena insisted.

"Why not?" Heero asked.

"Because you—you're---_you_!" she wailed in dismay.

Duo cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "You do know that didn't make any sense," he pointed out.

"You shut up!" she snarled, darting him a perfectly icy glare. "And leave my boyfriend alone!"

"_Your_ boyfriend?" Duo echoed in mock disbelief. "I think you've got that all wrong. _I'm _the one sitting in his lap." _And what I wouldn't give to stay right here the rest of my life…_

Relena gave Duo a look that could have curdled milk, but then turned an appealing gaze to the Japanese boy. "Heero, please _tell_ him he's mistaken."

In response, Heero wrapped both arms around Duo's waist, giving Relena a small shrug. "But he's not."

Duo didn't have to pretend to melt into that embrace. He let himself lean against Heero's chest, reveling in the sensation of those warm arms around him. "So you see how it is, Ms. Peacecraft," he said a little breathlessly. Again, that wasn't something he had to fake at all. "And I'd appreciate it if you stopped writing to my boyfriend, 'kay?" He gave her a small, insincere smile.

She stood up, her mouth opening and closing for a moment as she glanced back and forth between the two boys.

Duo eyed her with amusement, rather hoping she'd demand more proof of their relationship, like a nice, steamy kiss…but then, it was very possible Heero would kill him for something like that. _Not that it wouldn't be worth it. Soooo worth it._

Instead, she gathered what was left of her dignity, darting a last, resentful glare at Duo. "Fine then." Her face was flushed with emotion as she picked her purse up off the table. "I—I'll wait for you to come to your senses, Heero. I know this is just because you're trapped in this awful place…with no female companionship. When you get out, we can—talk about this." She narrowed her eyes, glancing surreptitiously at Duo, who had started twirling a finger in the hair at the back of Heero's neck. "I'll keep writing, Heero, so you know I haven't given up on you."

As she hastily turned and walked away, Duo doubled over in silent laughter, burying his face in Heero's shirt front. "Ah, that was priceless…" he snorted between muffled snickers.

Heero still had his arms around Duo's waist, watching until Relena actually left the building. He knew she'd glance back one last time, and seeing Duo snuggled up under his chin just made the red in her cheeks a little brighter before she left.

"She's gone," he said quietly, dropping his face so his lips were next to Duo's ear.

"Mm-hmm," Duo mumbled, still chuckling.

"You need to get up," Heero added, his voice slightly strained as he tried to control his body's natural reaction to having the incredibly handsome boy in his lap.

Duo sat up, wiping tears of hilarity from his eyes. "Ah, yeah…sure. Just enjoying the moment," he said between gasping to catch his breath. "Her face was just…" Shaking his head helplessly, he took his arm from around Heero's shoulders. "Um…you'll need to let go…" he added, looking down at the arms still looped around his waist.

"Oh, yeah." Heero blushed as he opened his arms to release the braided boy.

Duo took his time standing up, and as he turned to leave the little booth, he leaned down so his lips barely brushed Heero's ear. "Bet your laptop never had that effect on you," he whispered, glancing significantly down at Heero's lap before he left.

The Japanese boy groaned quietly, burying his face in one hand and trying to salvage what was left of his composure, before standing up and following Duo.


	21. Enemies and Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty: Enemies and Friends

When Heero walked out of the visitor center, Duo was waiting for him, sitting on the bottom step.

At the team leader's curious look, Duo shrugged. "Not supposed to go anywhere alone, right Yuy?"

The Japanese boy almost smiled at that. "You're scaring me, Maxwell. Since when did you start listening to a word I say?"

Duo stood up as Heero walked down the stairs. "Since you started whispering them in my ear," he said with a smirk.

Heero blushed brightly, looking away with a scowl. "We're here to train, Maxwell, not to…"

"Well then, let's go train," Duo said with a shrug. "Your precious laptop's probably lonely anyway." He headed off across the compound before Heero could retort.

"Baka," muttered the chocolate-haired boy, finding his gaze once again on that slender back and the braid that swung enticingly across it. "Fucking gorgeous baka," he added, shaking his head, and lengthening his stride to catch up.

The two teammates were crossing the yard between barracks, when three boys stepped out from between buildings, barring their way.

Kyle Norton stood in the middle, flanked by two of his teammates. In his hands was a baseball bat he'd apparently appropriated from the last game. "Well, if it isn't the star pitcher from Team Wing, and his little lady friend," he said snidely. "And all alone."

Both boys stopped in their tracks, and while Heero squared off against their rivals, Duo spared a quick glance around the yard to see if guards or other teams were in sight.

"No backup, Yuy," he said quietly, easing up beside his team leader so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"None needed," shrugged the Japanese boy, a cold gleam in the Prussian-blue eyes. The slightest hint of a smirk touched his lips.

"Cocky, huh?" Duo purred, easing into a fighting stance. "I like that."

Heero chuckled warmly, a sound which seemed to both confuse and anger their assailants. Duo, on the other hand, was incredibly turned on by it.

"I don't know what you think you've got to be happy about," Kyle sneered. "We're gonna teach you and your fag teammate not to cheat at baseball."

"And we're going to teach you to leave us alone," Heero replied calmly.

When Kyle took a swing with the bat, Heero moved towards him, instead of away, ducking the blow and coming in close to slam a fist into the other boy's face.

Meanwhile, Duo dodged a clumsy swing by one of Kyle's henchmen, spinning around to deliver a stinging blow to the boy's temple, causing him to stagger away clutching his head.

With Kyle off-balance from the punch, Heero had no trouble relieving him of the bat. But instead of brandishing the weapon, he tossed it far off to the side, out of reach, and raised his fists again.

"Had enough, Norton?"

"Fuck you, Yuy!"

"Not on my watch, you don't!" Duo snarled, circling behind Kyle to take on the other extra man, who'd been edging around to flank the Japanese boy.

While Heero was busy sparring with Kyle, Duo took out the second accomplice with a swift kick to the back of the knees…kind of like the move Heero had used on him in martial arts the previous week.

The rest of the fight was brief, as Kyle got a good look at the deadly gleam in Heero's eyes and decided he'd had enough. He took off running, leaving his teammates behind. And as soon as they realized their leader was gone, they stumbled along after him, all the fight apparently knocked out of them.

Panting just slightly, Duo walked over to high-five Heero, indigo eyes alight. "Nice little scuffle, Yuy."

"Exhilarating," Heero agreed, returning the gesture. He eyed the braided boy with an appraising look. "How come you don't fight like that in martial arts?"

Duo shrugged. "Li always has us doing techniques out of his textbook. Doesn't leave much room for improvisation." He walked over and picked up the bat, slinging it over one shoulder. "I'm better when I improvise."

Heero smirked at him as he walked back. "Hey, Maxwell…I think we need to spend some evenings sparring. I wonder if Chang would let us use the gym instead of the library."

The boy from L2 grinned at him. "Saw something you liked?" he asked, the question deliberately ambiguous.

"Damn right I did," Heero replied.

Duo held out the bat, indigo eyes challenging. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll let you know," Heero said carelessly, taking the bat and tucking it under his arm as the two made their way back to the barracks without further incident.

* * *

When Quatre and Trowa got back from the visitor center, they found Duo and Heero both bent over the laptop, having a heated discussion about mobile suit designs they were studying for weapons and tactics class. The confiscated bat was leaning up against the wall in a corner, serving as a little trophy for the two amused boys.

"Wow," Quatre said with raised eyebrows. "Um, watcha doing?"

Duo straightened, stretching wearily. "Aw, Yuy thinks the W1 suit is better than the DS2 model. He's nuts." The good-natured tone of his voice lacked any of the defiance that had previously colored his interactions with the team leader.

Quatre found himself smiling as he looked at the relaxed posture and genuine smile on the braided boy's face. It was quite remarkable how quickly he and Heero had put their misunderstanding behind them. The blonde boy wondered briefly if he'd ever get the whole story out of either of them, and then shrugged and decided it didn't matter. "Personally, I think the S4 is the best of the mobile suit designs."

"Psh, yeah, right," Duo scoffed. "I tell ya, the weaponry on the DS2 absolutely kicks ass." He cast a fond gaze on the tousled head still bent over the screen. "Like Yuy does."

"Huh?" Quatre asked.

Duo grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Our beloved leader punched Kyle's ugly face, Quat. And it was beautiful."

"Well, you took out his two thugs," Heero shrugged nonchalantly, sharing a conspiratorial smirk with the braided boy.

"Ah, it was easy," Duo demurred, idly polishing his fingernails against the front of his shirt. "They were overconfident."

"Are you two going to tell us what the hell you're talking about?" Trowa asked, leaning on the wall beside his bunk and crossing his arms.

Duo laid both hands flat on the desk, facing Trowa, his indigo eyes alight. "Well—Kyle and a couple of his cronies decided to ambush Heero an' me on our way back from the visitor center…"

"When did you two go?" Quatre interrupted. "I didn't see you there."

"We weren't there long," Heero said quickly, not quite meeting Duo's knowing gaze.

"Just long enough to scare off Ms. Peacecraft," Duo elaborated. "Hopefully for good."

"Huh?"

"Long story…off the subject," Duo said dismissively, noticing the sigh of relief from Heero. _Yeah, that story could be saved for later blackmail material…_ "But on our way back here, we were intercepted by Kyle, his two flunkies, and Mister Baseball Bat." He pointed to the bat in the corner.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked in concern.

"Okay?" Duo echoed. "We had more fun kicking their three asses than I think I've had in months."

Heero looked up with a small, genuine smile. "Maxwell really should do some freestyle sparring in martial arts…he has real talent."

Duo gave a chuckle at that. "Ah, you flatter me, Yuy. Kyle was more scared of your Death Glare than that well-aimed punch to the face."

Trowa and Quatre were smirking at each other, and finally Quatre summed up both of their thoughts. "Who are you two, and what have you done with our roommates?"

"What?" Duo asked, nonplussed.

"When we left, you were…well…"

"Enemies?" Trowa tossed in, snidely.

"Less…like pals," Quatre managed finally. "Did we miss some amazing male-bonding experience?"

Duo lost it then, doubling over with laughter for the second time that day.

Heero closed his eyes, putting a hand over his face to hide the blush he knew was obvious. He was afraid he knew exactly where Duo's mind took Quatre's innocent inquiry, and the sad part was, his had done the same. "We…figured out how to…er…"

He stopped in frustration. The word "er" was not in the Heero Yuy vocabulary, and he couldn't believe he'd fallen so low.

"Aw, Quat, we just had a laugh at Miss Pretty Pink Paper's expense," Duo said between giggles, letting Heero off the hook once more. Oh, he wanted to explain in detail, how he'd curled up in Heero's lap, not to mention the—er—gratifying response he'd gotten. (Yes, "er" was definitely in Duo Maxwell's vocabulary.) But he knew if he did, it'd probably be the last time he ever got that close to his oh-so-sexy team leader. The boy from L2 forced himself to put on a more serious expression. "We finally got to laugh together, Quat," he said simply, nudging Heero's shoulder. "Right, Yuy?"

"Yeah," came the quiet, almost shy reply. The chocolate-haired boy spared a grateful glance to his teammate, and managed a steady look at Quatre. "I think we found some, uh, common interests."

Again, Duo's quick mind took off in an interesting direction, but he fought down the smirk. He'd dwell on those "interests" later, when he was staring at the ceiling waiting to fall asleep.

Heero had a very similar distracted expression, which he masked by pointing to the screen of the laptop. "I tell you, though; the W1 is by far the most effective suit in the arsenal…"

"You're all three wrong," Trowa insisted, joining in the friendly debate. "It's the H3. Look at all the _guns_…"

They settled in for a heated debate, comparing suit designs, strengths, and weaknesses, and got so engrossed in it that they nearly forgot about supper.

When, at last, they pulled themselves away from the topic at hand, they went to the commissary as a group.

* * *

When they got there, it seemed a bit empty. While that wasn't unusual for a Sunday evening, when teams often trickled in and out of the commissary on a looser schedule than on week days, it was obvious that at least three or four teams were missing.

"Heh," Duo muttered, elbowing Heero. "Guess Kyle's still off licking his wounds, Killer."

"I think I warned him," Heero said unrepentantly, picking up a tray and heading up to the food line.

Duo glanced around again, frowning. "Jase isn't here…"

Heero stiffened fractionally, giving him a cool look. "Worried?"

The braided boy looked back, but instead of taking offense, he smirked. "Jealous?"

The skeptical snort Heero gave sounded false even to his own ears, and didn't fool Duo for a second.

"Aw, Yuy…after what you did to Kyle today, no one could ever take your place," teased the boy from L2. He had a perfectly devilish gleam in his eyes. "What do I have to do to prove it? I'll do…anything…"

Deep blue eyes met indigo, and a trace of a smirk touched the team leader's lips. "Anything?"

"Anything," Duo said in a breathy whisper, sliding his tray off the end of the counter and heading for a table before Heero could respond. _Damn, he hated it when the braided boy destroyed his composure with a simple whisper._ He picked his tray up carefully, glad his hands didn't shake as he carried it to the table, settling into a seat beside Duo.

Quatre and Trowa took the positions opposite them, so they were all more or less watching each others' backs.

A few minutes later, Jason and his team arrived. The boy from L2 immediately glanced around the room, catching Duo's eye and nodding a greeting before heading into the line for food.

"Happy now?" Heero asked quietly.

Duo turned to his teammate with a scowl. "He's a friend, Yuy. Nothing more. But nothing less." His expression was unusually serious. "D'you know how much I value what friends I have?"

The team leader frowned at him. "What friends you have? Maxwell, I've never seen anyone make so many friends so fast."

The braided boy shook his head. "You're wrong. I'm friendly. But I don't necessarily consider everyone I'm friendly _with_ to be a friend."

"I get it," Quatre spoke up, giving his friend a long look. "There's a big difference between friends and acquaintances."

"Exactly," Duo said firmly.

Trowa looked across at the braided boy. "So, when you say you and Quatre are friends…"

"_Best_ friends."

"Okay…_best_ friends…what, exactly, does that mean?"

Duo smirked at the green-eyed boy. "Why d'you ask?" he said coyly.

Trowa glanced at Quatre, and then scowled at Duo. "I just want to know how you define friendship, Maxwell…beyond casual acquaintance."

"Friends," Duo said vaguely, not sure he wanted to give Trowa complete peace of mind about his relationship with Quatre, "can tell each other anything…can talk about anything…"

"And they can be themselves," Quatre added. "They can be honest and open with each other."

"They can laugh or cry together," Duo added. "They can do just about anything together, or nothing at all, and just be content to have someone for company who understands them."

Quatre gave his friend a warm look. "They can share thoughts they wouldn't share with anyone else, too."

"Yeah, and sneak out at midnight and get into trouble together," Duo grinned. He eyed Trowa, seeing a very pleased look on the usually unreadable face. "And the occasional kiss is fine, too," he threw out casually, watching for a reaction.

"Duo!" Quatre said scoldingly.

"What? It's true," Duo insisted. He gave Quatre a wide-eyed look. "You wouldn't kiss me if I asked?"

"Uh…" Quatre fumbled at that, a slightly panicked look on his face.

Duo burst out laughing, and leaned across the table, catching Trowa's gaze. "No kissing, Barton," he said between chuckles. "I'll leave that to someone who likes Quat as more than a friend." He gave the other boy a long, significant look.

Trowa looked away, ducking his head to hide the blush. "You're an asshole, Maxwell," he growled, focusing his attention on the plate of food in front of him.

Heero gave a quiet laugh, and Duo's breath hitched. Speaking of liking someone as more than a friend… He wished he had the guts to look up and see the expression on Heero's face.

He didn't get the chance to work up his courage and look, for just then Team Clip joined them at their table.

Jason took the seat next to Heero, on the opposite side from Duo. "How's it going?" he asked their team at large.

"Fine," Quatre replied, looking up with a smile.

Duo leaned forward to look around Heero, determined that if Jason would insist on flirting with _his_ Heero, he'd take steps to intercept it. "Hey, Jase."

"Duo…" The other boy's gaze slid over to Heero. "Heero…"

"Carroll," Heero said impassively, not letting the greeting interrupt his meal.

_Ha…back to last names! Maxwell wins again!_

Jason made a surreptitious gesture with his head. "You guys get a look at Kyle?" he whispered across the table.

"Ugh…when did _he_ get here?" Duo asked, looking up to see their enemy at the food line. "Whoa!"

The other members of Team Wing followed his glance to see the other boy scowling in their direction, his cheek sporting a lovely bruise from just under his eye to just above his chin.

"Wow--," Duo breathed in awe. He turned an absolutely adoring gaze to Heero. "I—I think I love--." He caught himself before any more slipped off his tongue. "I love your work, oh fearless leader," he teased.

Heero didn't seem to catch the near slip of the tongue, but wore a small, satisfied smile. "I don't consider it work, Duo," he said in a voice as smooth as honey. "It was pure pleasure."

And the way he said pleasure just about made the braided boy melt. _Wow…Heero made 'pleasure' sound downright…pleasant…in a very, very sexy way. _"I think you enjoyed it way too much," he chided, glancing sideways at his teammate.

Jason watched the exchange with a puzzled frown. "Are you saying _you_ did that?"

Heero shrugged one shoulder. "I wouldn't say that."

Duo grinned. "Ah, you're learning…"

"The first thing I learned in juvenile detention…from Duo Maxwell, I might add…is never admit to anything…ever," Heero smirked.

"I'm totally lost," Jason admitted. "But if you had anything to do with the pretty decoration on Kyle's face, Yuy, you have my undying gratitude…and admiration." He smirked at Duo. "Sure he's not from L2?"

"Sadly, no," Duo admitted. "Says he's from L1. But maybe we could make him an honorary street rat…he's amazing in a fight."

The two teams shared a quiet laugh at Kyle's expense, and studiously ignored him while they finished eating.

* * *

But when Captain Chang passed through the commissary on his usual rounds, he spotted the injury right away.

Quatre was the one who noticed the Chinese officer pause at Kyle's table and lean to speak to the other boy. "Trouble?" he asked, reaching across to tap his fork on the edge of Duo's plate.

When the braided boy looked over questioningly, Quatre jerked his head in Kyle and Chang's direction.

"Oh." Duo nudged Heero, who'd been discussing mobile suits with Jason and Ben, and the team leader followed his gaze across the room.

"Nothing to worry about, Maxwell," Heero shrugged. "Wuf—Captain Chang won't be fooled by a lie."

Duo had to agree. He knew the officer had seen right through his attempts to cloud the issue of the dog poop incident. Not that he'd told an outright lie; but he had stretched the truth to its absolute limit.

Trowa was done eating first, and stood up with his tray. "Quatre, you want to come see Nanashi with me before we go back to the barracks?"

The blonde smiled brightly at him. "Of course I do!"

Duo stood up as well, catching Trowa's eye. "Barton…got a sec?"

"Look, if this is about Kush--."

"It's not."

Quatre glanced between them. "Here, I'll take the trays up." He took Trowa's as well as his own, and headed up to the counter.

Duo pulled Trowa to one side, lowering his voice. "One more thing about friends, Barton," said the boy from L2 in an undertone. "Anybody who hurts one of mine, is in for a world of trouble." He fixed a steady indigo gaze on the green-eyed boy. "Understand?"

One corner of Trowa's mouth twitched in a near-smile. "You want to come along and chaperone, Maxwell?"

Duo shook his head. "Much as I'd like to see Nanashi, after Kyle's little demonstration this afternoon, I'm not letting Heero walk back to the barracks alone."

This time the auburn-haired boy actually did crack a smile. "Sure that's the only reason?"

"That and I thought we could squeeze in some wild sex on your bunk before you get back," Duo drawled snidely, giving Trowa a scathing look.

With a brief chuckle, Trowa strode off to where Quatre was waiting, and the two proceeded out the door.

Before Duo could return to Heero, Captain Chang arrived at the table, his dark eyes fixing a piercing gaze on the team leader. "Yuy, I'd like to see you in my office."

"Now, sir?"

"Now."

Heero glanced at Duo, and then back at the officer.

"No, Maxwell can't come," Wufei answered promptly.

"It's just that I'd rather he not walk back to the barracks alone, sir," Heero said carefully. "We've got a team policy about watching out for one another."

"Admirable. If you like, we can escort him there and then go to my office."

Jason stood up, picking up his tray. "Sir? My team's ready to leave, too. Duo could walk with us."

Heero frowned slightly, looking at the other team leader, but Captain Chang's voice interrupted. "I'd appreciate that, Carroll." His onyx eyes locked on Heero's. "I'm sure Yuy agrees."

"It's…acceptable," Heero conceded, standing up and following Wufei out of the building.

Duo walked over to Jason, a puzzled look on his face. "You s'pose Kyle tried to put the blame on Heero?"

"I don't know," Jason replied. "If he did, I'm sure you'll get a chance to put things right." Then he smirked at Duo. "Anyhow, it gives me a chance to take a walk with you, and I'm not gonna pass that up."

Duo blushed, glancing away to see Kyle glaring in their direction. He glared back and very deliberately flipped the other boy off before following Jason's team up to put their trays away and head out the door.

* * *

Wufei and Heero walked to the office in silence. It wasn't until they were inside, with the door shut and their privacy ensured that the officer spoke.

"Wondering why you're here, Yuy?"

Heero cocked an eyebrow. "Yuy? I must be in trouble," he quipped mirthlessly. He eyed his long-time friend warily. "Is this about something Norton said?"

The flash of surprise across Wufei's face told him it wasn't. And then a knowing look settled on the officer's face. "Norton wouldn't tell me how he got the bruise. He muttered something about it happening during yesterday's ball game." Dark eyes narrowed. "Is there more to it than that?"

"Nothing worth reporting," Heero said, keeping a steady gaze on his friend.

"I'll take your word for that," Wufei replied. "But I expect you to tell me if and when there is something worth reporting."

"You have my word on that," Heero assured him.

"Well, then…the reason we needed to talk is of a slightly more…personal nature," Wufei said carefully. "Did something happen during Relena's visit today? Something involving you…and Maxwell?"

The Japanese boy blushed at that. "You know how she's been, Wufei. It was about time to prove to her once and for all that I am not, and never will be, interested in her." He sat on the edge of the desk, giving his friend a searching look. "Who saw us?"

"No one. I got a call from her father."

Heero winced.

"Hm." Wufei glared at him, but without any real malice. "He expressed some concern about the…moral environment here at the camp."

Heero rolled his eyes. "It's a prison, Wufei. I'd think there are more important moral deficits for him to worry about."

"True," conceded Wufei. He gave Heero a searching look. "Would you like to tell me your version of the little show you two put on for Relena?"

"Why?" Heero's tone was slightly defiant.

"Well, her version has you and Maxwell having wild sex every night after lights out."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Wufei! You know me better than that," Heero snapped.

"I like to think I know all the recruits here pretty well," Wufei shrugged.

"He sat on my lap and told her I was his boyfriend. Period," Heero said flatly.

"I see." The Captain placed his elbows on the desk, looking over his folded hands at Heero. "Are you?"

"What? No!" _Well, not yet, anyway. _Heero gave the Chinese man an indignant look. "We're teammates, Chang. Hell, half the time we're adversaries." He shook his head. "I dragged Maxwell to the visitor center to keep him in sight, and out of trouble. He has a tendency to find mischief to get into if he's left alone for too long."

"As if I don't know that," sighed the officer. He frowned slightly at Heero. "Tell me one more thing. Does Maxwell know your little display was just for show?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Heero demanded. _And, by the way, it wasn't._

"Because he's gay, Yuy. Surely that hasn't escaped your notice."

"No, of course not," Heero retorted. "Winner's gay, too, Chang…and I'm beginning to wonder about Barton. What's that got to do with anything?"

"You recruits are here for training, not…socialization," Wufei pointed out. "I don't want distractions undermining the purpose of this camp."

"Trust me, Chang. Nothing could distract me from the mission at hand," Heero said evenly. "Maxwell and Winner are best friends…not boyfriends. And Barton's more interested in the guard dogs than anything else. So as far as I'm concerned, the sexual preferences of my teammates, and any of the other inmates, for that matter, are irrelevant."

Captain Chang nodded agreement. "I told Relena's father as much. I figured it was some sort of mischief on Maxwell's part." He gave Heero a near-smirk. "And in spite of your usually dry sense of humor, you've pulled your share of practical jokes over the years."

"If Relena's father is so concerned about my focus here at camp, perhaps he could keep his daughter from sending piles of ridiculous letters and disrupting my training with her uninvited, unwanted visits," Heero growled. "The media follows her every move, Chang. I'm sure they've noticed her trips up here. And I will not deal with the kind of sensationalized news reports they're liable to concoct."

Wufei's smirk spread into a smile. "Ah…do you mind if I quote you in my letter to the Prime Minister? I intend to request—vehemently—that Relena cease her visits. Not only is this a juvenile facility, with the anonymity that fact requires, but it's also a military camp, where classified training could be taking place. A high-profile person like Relena has no business coming here."

"Amen to that," Heero muttered, scowling.

"One more thing, Yuy."

"Sir?"

"Next time you do something like that, I expect to be invited…I'd give anything to have seen the expression on her face!"


	22. Increased Intensity

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: Sorry for the delay...couldn't get documents to upload ALL WEEK! Finally found a way around the problem, so here you go...and more should follow soon.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty One: Increased Intensity

The next day marked a turning point in the boot camp regimen. Having decided that his recruits had a little too much excess energy, Captain Chang increased their activities. Morning and afternoon calisthenics were extended to a half an hour each, and the daily run was upped to three miles. On top of that, along with classroom time, the boys would be doing more hiking and survival activities.

All in all, Wufei thought it was the most effective way to minimize pranks and physical altercations. Under his new regimen, the boys would be lucky if they had enough energy to stagger back to their bunks at night.

The first day's endeavor was scaling a cliff, using standard military issue climbing gear. And if that wasn't enough, the recruits had to hike the five miles to reach their rock wall.

It was late morning by the time the forty recruits and their overseers arrived at their destination. And when they got there, the soldiers who had gone out by jeep trail had already set up safety lines and anchors. All that remained was the actual instruction in how to harness up, climb, and then rappel back down.

For this exercise, the boys weren't broken into teams, although they stayed in the usual groups. Teams Wing and Clip hung out together, as did some of the others. Five climbing routes had been prepared by the soldiers, so that at any given time, there were five inmates being guided through the process.

With his acrobatic experience, Trowa had no trouble mastering the skill, climbing with the ease and grace of a monkey, and rappelling down as fearlessly as a mountain goat. His three teammates, while less adept, proved to be superior pupils, quickly learning how to find the best hand and foot holds, and use the terrain to their advantage. When their turn ended, Trowa was enlisted to help with some of the more challenged students, while Heero, Duo, and Quatre ended up seated in a group with Jason's team, catching their breath and watching.

They finished their climbing and rappelling by mid-afternoon, and hiked the five miles back to camp, arriving barely in time for showers and supper. And although Monday and Wednesday nights were Team Wing's turn at the library, using the internet, they elected instead to go straight back to the barracks and turn in early.

* * *

The rest of the week promised to be similarly exhausting, as there were exercises in cross-country trekking, river fording, and mountaineering scheduled. And on Tuesday morning, just after calisthenics, Captain Chang informed them that the following week they'd have their first team against team competition that would count towards final rankings. 

Knowing how busy their days would be, Trowa had planned time that morning to slip off to the kennels to see his beloved Nanashi, in case he didn't find time later in the week. And after hearing Chang's announcement, he was almost certain he wouldn't.

The auburn-haired boy knew the team leader would insist he not go alone, but on this particular occasion, he had a second stop in mind; one that he didn't want Quatre to know about. And much as he hated to ask a favor of Maxwell, the braided boy already knew about the pain pills, so he wouldn't have to conceal making a purchase on the way back from the kennels.

"Hey, Maxwell…" He caught his teammate as they were walking to breakfast, and pulled him just far enough aside so they could speak quietly. "I need a favor."

Duo eyed him warily, and then smirked. "Sorry, Barton. You're not my type."

"Asshole," Trowa growled. "Just listen for once. I need you to go with me to the kennels between breakfast and weapons class."

The braided boy gave him a sidelong glance. "Why me? Why not Quat?"

"Don't pry, Maxwell. Just…help me out," Trowa said quietly…urgently.

Duo's eyes narrowed as he caught on. "Making a buy, Barton? Where? Is one of the handlers your supplier?"

"No…but I can swing by him on the way back."

"You've got to get off that shit," Duo warned. "It's addictive, you know."

"No shit," came the snide response. "Why d'you think I need more?" Trowa gave an impatient sigh. "I quit now and I'll be sick as a dog for days. Won't be much good to the team that way."

"And what if Chang orders a random drug test?" Duo countered, narrowing his eyes. "Or a foot locker search?"

"Well at the moment, he wouldn't find anything in the foot locker," Trowa grumbled. "Look, my shoulder's feeling a little better. I'm gonna cut back, and eventually quit. But I'll need at least two or three weeks' worth, so I can do it slowly."

"That's what all the junkies say," Duo replied flatly. He glanced over at their teammates, and then back at Trowa. "How will you explain to Quatre that you want me to go along instead of him?"

"Wouldn't you like to see Nanashi?"

"Sure I would. You know I love the mutt."

"Then I'll just tell Quatre you want to go with me. You know he'll insist on staying with Yuy for safety."

"And I'm supposed to—what? Look the other way while you buy drugs?" Duo scoffed. His indigo eyes were wary. "You sure Kushrenada isn't trying to set us both up?"

"He's got nothing to do with this," Trowa retorted with a scowl.

"I'll tell you what. I'll go see the dogs with you. But you do your dealing away from me. And if you get caught, I don't know a damned thing. You got that?" The boy from L2 gave his teammate a hard look. "I'm not going to prison over this, Barton."

"I swear, you won't," Trowa assured him. "Even if I get caught, you're out of it entirely."

Duo gave a small, frustrated sigh. "All right, Barton. But so help me, if you don't go through with getting off the shit…I won't let you near Quat. He doesn't need someone that messed up in his life."

Heero and Quatre had reached the door to the mess hall, and were waiting for Duo and Trowa to catch up to them.

"A little protective for a best friend, aren't you?" Trowa muttered suspiciously.

"You have no idea," Duo warned. His deep eyes were haunted. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Barton. I've lost everyone I ever cared about in my life, except for Howard and Hilde…and now Quatre. You bet your ass I'm protective of the people I cherish."

"I won't hurt Quatre."

"Not on purpose." Duo still eyed him searchingly. "But if anything happened to you, it'd cause him pain." He shook his head. "And if he finds out I didn't stop you, he might never forgive me, either. You really promise to quit that crap as soon as you can?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Fine." Duo jerked his head towards their waiting teammates. "Let's go, Barton. Before they get suspicious." He gave a wry smirk. "I don't want Yuy thinking I'm hitting on you or anything."

Trowa gave him a sidelong glance. "So it _is_ him you're interested in."

"Psh, yeah…right," came the sarcastic reply. "I just meant he'd probably kick my ass if he thought I was distracted from the big 'team competition' next week."

"Bullshit," said Trowa, a pleased glint in his green eyes. "You like Yuy."

Duo turned sharply, glaring. "D'you want my help or not? Cuz you're about two seconds away from me telling you to go fuck yourself, Barton."

"Okay. Okay…" Trowa walked over to their teammates, shaking his head slightly, but unable to refrain from smiling.

* * *

As he'd agreed, right after breakfast, Duo accompanied Trowa to the kennels. And the moment he saw the big, tawny dog bouncing happily around its enclosure at the sight of them, he forgot his annoyance with the auburn-haired boy. 

"Hey, Nanashi! Good dog!" he called, holding out his arms as Trowa opened the cage. A streak of tawny fur ended up in Duo's arms, nearly knocking him to the ground with a boisterous greeting. Laughing in delight, the braided boy wrapped his arms around the shaggy neck. "Hey, you furball! Take it easy."

Even the stoic boy from the circus found himself smiling at his teammate's enjoyment of the friendly dog. "Aw, Duo…you're just making him worse," he said ruefully. "How will he ever become a guard dog if you keep hugging him like that?"

"He won't!" Duo asserted. "He'll be nice and friendly, and never attack innocent little juvenile offenders like us."

"But that was supposed to be his job," Trowa lamented.

"Then he'll have to stay unemployed," joked the other boy. He gave his teammate a genuine smile. "I'm glad you invited me to come," he said quietly, grateful that Kushrenada was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know when any of us will get another chance," Trowa sighed. "Chang's gonna keep us busy for at least the next two weeks."

"He's a slave driver, that's for sure."

Trowa glanced at the clock. "Damn. We're going to have to get going."

"What? Five minutes? You call that a visit?" Duo protested.

"It is when we have to stop on the way back to the barracks."

Recalling Trowa's secondary mission, Duo sobered, favoring him with a scowl.

"Yeah, I know," sighed the green-eyed boy. "I'll quit. Soon."

Nodding acknowledgment, Duo gave Nanashi a last hug, and ushered the dog back into its pen. "Bye for now, mutt," he said teasingly, glancing at Trowa for a reaction. But the other boy let the insulting nickname slide for the moment.

They headed back towards the barracks, and when they reached the commissary, Trowa paused. "Why don't you wait on the bench there in the shade?" he suggested. "I'll be just around the corner, in case anyone gives you trouble. And if I'm caught, you won't be involved. Good enough?"

"Sounds fair," Duo conceded, sauntering over and settling comfortably onto the park bench. He made a point of not watching where Trowa went, or who he dealt with. That way, if asked, he could honestly say he had no idea where the auburn-haired boy had gotten his drugs. At the same time, he knew he was treading a fine line between being a loyal teammate, and being an accomplice. And if Trowa got caught, he was sure looking the other way this time would come back to haunt him.

"Let's go, Maxwell." Trowa had returned as quickly as promised, and together they headed back to the barracks to rejoin the others before weapons class.

* * *

By mid afternoon the boys were already feeling the effects of the second day of extra morning exercises and laps on the track. Thus, it was a rather subdued group that arrived at Lieutenant Li's martial arts class. 

When the soldier announced they'd be experimenting with freestyle sparring, Duo turned an accusing look to Heero. "Was this your idea?" he hissed in an undertone.

The team leader shrugged, sparing him a brief glance. "I might've suggested a little variety last time I spoke to Chang." His dark blue eyes had an amused glint in them as he looked at the braided boy. "You know you want to."

"Yeah, but if I end up busting Kyle or Austin in the nose, I don't want a lecture," Duo muttered.

"If Li's got half a brain, he won't pair you or me with either of them," shrugged the team leader.

Lieutenant Li divided the gym into four "rings," and had his corporals overseeing the activity in each. Apparently he did have at least half a brain, for he had the inmates sparring against trained corporals, who could keep things relatively controlled, and teach techniques and maneuvers as they sparred.

A half hour into the exercise, Captain Chang arrived and made his way from ring to ring, taking a moment to observe each group.

When he got to the ring where Duo was currently sparring against Corporal Carter, he paused, watching a bit longer.

"Li?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Who taught Maxwell that move he just used?"

The lieutenant shrugged. "It's not in our curriculum, sir. I think he just made it up." He gave a slight smile.

"And that?" Chang asked, as Duo ducked under one of Carter's punches, spinning around behind him and tapping the back of his head with an open hand that could have, in a real fight, been a wicked back fist.

"Again, he seems to be making this up as he goes," admitted the other officer.

The Captain called a brief halt to the match, gesturing Duo over to his side. He eyed the boy up and down. "Interesting style you have, Maxwell…not exactly textbook, though."

"Whose textbook?" Duo grinned back, dusting off his uniform and straightening to regard the officer slyly.

Wufei turned to the lieutenant. "Li? Would you be so kind as to give Maxwell a lesson in textbook technique? A little combination of kenpo and tae kwon do might be effective against his methods."

"Aye, sir."

Duo looked apprehensively at the lieutenant as he walked onto the mat. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all. I'm just going to demonstrate what you could do with a few more conventional moves." He gave a polite half-bow and dropped into a slight crouch, circling warily.

Duo mirrored his moves, watching for an opening.

The young military officer finally took the offensive with a series of strikes and kicks aimed at unbalancing his opponent.

Duo parried and dodged with catlike speed and grace, then countered with a spinning hook kick that narrowly missed Li's face.

They circled again and then Li switched to a different style of attack, trying to close in on his quarry. Duo fended him off again, and then with a feral grin, ducked and came in close, almost as if surrendering to his attacker.

But as Li grabbed, Duo spun away, throwing his head back to whack the officer in the face, sending him staggering back a step. Quick to react, Li ducked what might have been a match-ending roundhouse kick, and grabbed hold of Duo's leg. The boy instantly swung his head so his braid thwacked Li across the face, and while he was startled, Duo dropped to the floor, pulling Li with him. His free foot scooped under Li's crotch, propelling him over Duo's head to sprawl on his back on the mat.

Just as quickly, Duo twisted onto his stomach and wrapped an arm around his victim's neck in a chokehold. "Say 'uncle,' Li…"

"That will do, Maxwell," Wufei said calmly.

Duo looked up smirking, barely out of breath, and released his hold, allowing the gasping soldier to roll clear and get up. The boy from L2 stood up, dusting himself off nonchalantly.

Wufei walked over to him, a frown creasing his forehead. "Your methods are highly unorthodox, Maxwell."

"Yeah--? Not to any L2 street rat," Duo shrugged. "We do whatever works."

"And what about the rules of combat?"

Duo eyed him with a dangerous gleam in the indigo eyes. "Say what you will, Cap'n, there are no rules. Not in real life."

"Civilized society dictates that--."

"'Civilized' has nothing to do with fighting," Duo cut in sharply. "Survival has everything to do with it…where I come from." He gave a brief, feral grin. "And as pretty as your textbook moves are, they can't compete with down and dirty street fighting."

Wufei raised an eyebrow at that, glancing over at Heero, whose face was completely impassive. "Yuy…you're up next."

As Duo started to walk off the mat, Wufei put a hand out to stop him. "You, too, Maxwell. You're up against Yuy."

Duo hesitated, a little nonplussed. "But—he's my team leader…" he ventured uneasily.

The Captain gave a slight smile. "Try not to hurt him then." He paused next to Heero as the Japanese boy stepped onto the mat. "Beat him, Yuy. I don't care how you do it. Use every dirty trick we practiced as kids."

Heero paused. "But, Chang…what about justice?" he asked with a smirk.

"It will be," muttered the Chinese officer, continuing off the mat.

Duo eyed Heero warily.

The Japanese boy gave an almost mocking half-bow. "Ready, Maxwell?"

"Haven't you been watching?" Duo asked cockily.

"Of course…and I've spotted a dozen flaws in your tactics."

The indigo eyes narrowed. "You're asking for it," he cautioned.

"Less taunting…more sparring!" ordered Captain Chang coolly.

"Don't expect any favors, Yuy," Duo warned.

"Ditto." Heero attacked without warning, using a combination of a front jump kick and a spinning hook that nearly caught Duo in the ribs.

The boy from L2 dropped back, circling and dodging until he had more room to maneuver. But Heero didn't spare him the time to counterattack. Instead he pressed his advantage, driving Duo back on the mat.

Ducking a particularly nasty spinning kick, Duo cursed under his breath, dropping to the ground to sweep Heero's ankles out from under him.

The team leader fell, but just as quickly rolled clear and bounded to his feet, jumping over the next kick, and landing a stinging back knuckle on his opponent's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Duo snarled, eyes narrowing. It hadn't really hurt, at least not anything but his ego. But he began to seriously want to beat his teammate.

The braided boy launched a series of attacks that pushed the other boy back, forcing him to go on the defensive for a moment. But just as fast, Heero recovered and countered, and so they continued a very fluid dance, neither gaining a clear advantage for several moments.

"Well, you've got to give them credit for stamina," Li pointed out to his superior.

Captain Chang shrugged impassively. "I want to see what happens when they figure out that Maxwell's too fast to be taken out by conventional tactics, and Yuy's too powerful and skilled to be felled by a street fighter."

"How long are you going to let them spar?" asked the lieutenant. Sparring matches were usually only a few minutes, as the pace was grueling.

"Until Yuy proves my point."

And so another couple of minutes passed in combat, and other groups that had finished their exercises began to drift over to watch.

Finally, when he felt himself tiring…slowing…Duo decided he had to do something drastic. He made a series of technically perfect attacks, ending with a spinning kick that should have knocked Heero flat.

But the Japanese boy did the exact opposite of what his instincts told him; he moved into the attack, instead of away. And as the other boy spun for the kick, he reached out and caught the end of the trailing braid, looping it around Duo's throat, and then twisting it into a deadly noose he could tighten at will.

"Fucking sonofa--!" Duo gasped, fingers wrapping around the braid to keep it from tightening on this neck. "Not…the…braid, Yuy!"

"Give it up, Maxwell. I told you the hair was a menace!" Heero whispered in his ear. _Yeah…a menace that felt like spun silk in his hands…that made him want to run fingers through it, instead of use it as a lethal weapon._

At any other time, having Heero pressed up against him, feeling the warm breath on his neck, and hearing that low, growling voice in his ear, would've turned Duo's knees to jelly. But that infernal show-off was using his own hair against him! _But, Gods, the warm body was pressed full-length to his, and between the panting breaths, and the sweat, and the adrenaline of the fight…_Duo almost groaned with desire.

Then Heero laughed quietly, as if sure of victory.

Letting out a growl of pure rage, Duo thrust back with his head, narrowly missing Heero's face as the Japanese boy dodged. They continued to stagger in a circle, vying for control as Duo kicked, squirmed, and cursed as best he could with his air supply being slowly cut off.

Then, abruptly, the boy from L2 went limp, hands dropping to his sides and knees buckling under him. Heero realized he was holding him up by the braid around his neck, and hastily let go. Duo slumped to the floor, as the onlookers gathered to see what had happened.

"Duo! Are you alright?" Heero demanded, his voice hoarse with worry, as he dropped to his knees beside his teammate. "C'mon—talk to me!" He lightly patted the other boy's flushed face. "Duo!"

Dark blue eyes fluttered open, and Duo whispered something hoarsely… unintelligibly.

"What?" Heero asked, his face within inches of Duo's. He totally missed the evil gleam in the half-lidded indigo eyes, and leaned in closer.

Like lightning, Duo slipped an arm around Heero's neck, flipping and twining his legs around his teammate's torso. One hand was on Heero's chin, and the other on the back of his head, in the classic position to snap a neck.

"That's enough!" Wufei called, just before he burst into unrestrained laughter.

"You lose, Yuy!" Duo hissed in satisfaction, releasing his hold on the startled boy, and pushing him away.

Wufei doubled over, laughing at the play of emotions across Heero's normally stoic face…surprise…indignation…sheepishness…and outrage.

"Maxwell, you sneaky little bastard!"

Duo stood up, brushing himself off and smirking. "No rules, Yuy…except one. Nobody touches the hair!"

"You are a total freak," Heero muttered with a glare. He might have been angrier, but Duo looked so adorably smug, and Wufei was still laughing so hard he couldn't straighten up.

By the time the Chinese officer sobered up enough to catch his breath, even Heero was smiling slightly, though there was an ominous glint in his eyes.

"Y'know, payback's a bitch, Maxwell," he muttered with a half-hearted glare.

Duo leaned closer, smirk widening. "Love ya, too, Yuy."

"Can anyone tell me Yuy's mistake?" Wufei asked the class at large.

"—grabbing the braid!" someone volunteered between snickers.

The Captain shrugged. "Actually, that was a sound tactical move. Maxwell lost his temper, and quite frankly, was losing the fight."

"Hey--," Duo protested.

"No, he's right," Quatre piped up. "Heero had you there. Until you played dead, it looked like there was no way out of the hold he had you in."

Duo tuned out for a moment, wistfully recalling the hold Heero had him in. Except for the fact that they were sparring, it would've been pretty damned enjoyable.

"So what was Yuy's mistake?" Wufei asked again.

"Emotion," Trowa said flatly, speaking up for the first time.

"What emotion?" Heero demanded, face slightly flushed.

From behind Wufei's back Duo grinned maniacally at Heero and mouthed the word 'love.'

"Baka!" Heero snarled, giving his best death glare.

"Fear," Quatre interrupted, recalling the burst of that emotion from Heero as Duo slumped to the floor. "He thought Duo was really hurt."

"So—his concern for his teammate cost him," Captain Chang noted. He glanced back at Duo, who promptly stopped making faces at Heero. "If he were an enemy, Maxwell, your little ploy might not have worked. When you played dead, a real enemy—at least one that was any good—would have made sure you were."

Heero was, by now, glaring at the ground, irritated as hell that he'd let emotion get in the way of his mission. All the military strategy he'd read said that singleness of purpose and willingness to sacrifice were vitally important to success. And he'd let a little con artist totally distract him. _A really, really hot con artist, to be sure…_

"Don't feel badly, Yuy," Wufei said quietly, dropping a hand onto his shoulder. "If it had been a real battle, you wouldn't have been facing a teammate, but a mortal enemy. And that would have made all the difference."

"Hn," he replied, only marginally comforted.

"Besides, you proved the point I wanted to make…that Maxwell's raw skill won't always be enough to defeat a trained opponent."

Duo walked over, shrugging slightly. "I s'pose so," he conceded.

"See why the training is necessary?"

"I never said I didn't," Duo replied a little stiffly.

"You want to reconsider what the Academy could do for you?" the Captain asked quietly.

Duo scowled at him, some of his old defiance seeping back into his stance. "I don't know what you expect me to say, Chang. I'm putting in my time. What more do you want?"

Wufei exchanged a brief glance with Heero, shaking his head slightly. "Alright, boys…class dismissed. You're already running late for supper, so I suggest you double-time it!" He strode off at his usual briskly efficient pace.

"You heard him," Heero said to his teammates. "Unless you want to go hungry again, Maxwell, we better hurry."

"You don't have to ask twice," Duo asserted, his appetite having fully recovered from the previous week's stress. He was the first one out the door, but slowed down waiting for Heero to catch up. Trowa and Quatre were right behind the team leader, talking together about Nanashi's training as they walked companionably close.

Supper was fairly quiet, as all of the recruits were too exhausted for much banter. They simply consumed their meals in record time, put away the trays, and eagerly headed for their bunks.

* * *

On the way back to the barracks, Duo edged over and slung an arm across Heero's shoulders, receiving an irritated glare for his efforts. 

"Hey, buddy, I just wanted to apologize. That was a pretty dirty trick I pulled."

Heero shrugged. "It worked."

"Yeah, but only because we're—well—friends." They walked on a ways further, Duo frowning slightly in thought. "We are friends, aren't we?" he asked finally.

"Hn." Heero nodded once, clarifying the all-purpose response.

Duo tightened his grip for a brief instant. "Thanks, Heero."

"For what?"

"—being my friend."

Heero shook his head wonderingly as they walked. "Baka."

"Heh…tomodachi?" Duo countered.

Heero glanced aside at him. "Just how much Japanese do you know, anyway?"

"Enough to get my face slapped," grinned the braided boy. At that Heero chuckled briefly, and a brilliant and genuine smile graced Duo's face. "You have the best laugh, y'know?" he told Heero.

A gleam entered the Prussian blue eyes. "I have the best of a lot of things," he said slyly.

Duo promptly tripped over his own feet, only staying upright thanks to his grip on Heero's shoulders. He cast a wide-eyed look at his team leader. "Are you flirting again, Heero? Cuz if you are--."

Heero slipped an arm around Duo's waist, without breaking stride. "What'll you do about it if I am?"

"Um…ah…" Duo walked along numbly, struggling for a coherent thought with Heero's warm arm around his waist. "I'll…um…er…enjoy it?" he finished a little breathlessly.

Heero chuckled again, and the butterflies in Duo's stomach did cartwheels. God, how he loved that laugh!

"Yeah, you will," Heero said rather smugly.

Duo had no idea how to take that comment. Did it mean he'd enjoy the flirting? Or was Heero implying there was something else Duo would enjoy him doing? Not that the braided boy couldn't think of about a dozen amazingly enjoyable things he'd want to do with (and to) Heero. But, damn! The inflection in Heero's voice almost made it sound like a promise.

Duo was nearly panting by that time, between the walking and the flirting and Heero's arm still snug around his waist.

"Don't overthink it," Heero chided, with a smirk, practically able to hear the wheels turning in Duo's head.

They were at the barracks by then, and Heero released Duo's waist and ducked out from under his arm, trotting up the steps and inside. Trowa was right behind him, while Duo paused to catch his breath, and Quatre stopped beside him, grinning knowingly.

"That looked like fun."

"Aw, Quat--." Duo looked wistfully at the door. "I don't know how to take a damned word he says," he admitted frankly.

"He likes you, Duo. That much is pretty obvious."

"Maybe, but…I don't know what he wants…what he expects." Duo sat on the steps, leaning on the side of the building. "Shit, Quatre…this camp's only going to last a few weeks. And then Yuy will be at the Mobile Suit Corps Academy. And I'll be…" He shrugged slightly.

"Why won't you be there, too?" Quatre asked.

"Face it. I'm not Academy material," Duo sighed. "Even if I wanted to go—I'd probably wash out in the first week."

"You didn't wash out here," Quatre pointed out. He sat beside Duo, throwing his arm around the other boy's shoulders in a reversal of their usual roles. "I think if you want to attend the Academy, you'll be great at it."

"Yeah…if I _want_ to," Duo echoed. "That's the part I'm not sure about."

Quatre gave him a reassuring smile. "I'd be there, too," he offered helpfully. His blue eyes sobered as he thought what it would be like without his best friend around to watch his back and keep his spirits up. He turned a soulful gaze on his friend. "I don't want to be there without you, though."

The braided boy smiled wryly. "You'll have Trowa."

A faint blush crept up the blonde's cheeks. "It's not the same, and you know it. You're my best friend. He's…" His voice trailed off.

"He's your hot, wiry circus acrobat…" Duo finished for him, smirking. He rolled his eyes speculatively. "I'll bet he's _very_ flexible."

"God, you can be so perverted!" Quatre accused.

"You have no idea," came the amused drawl.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll explain it to me if I ask," the blonde retorted snidely.

Duo laughed at that. "C'mon. Let's go inside before they start thinking we're up to something again."

* * *

_Heero woke up as he felt a breath of cool air, when someone lifted his blanket and slipped into bed with him. He turned in surprise to find himself looking into a pair of familiar indigo eyes, framed by soft chestnut hair. As he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, it was claimed in a kiss, and Heero was promptly lost in the delightful sensation of Duo's tongue sliding into and exploring his mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Heero slid his arms around the other boy, pulling him closer, reveling in the feeling of that bare chest against his. God, he'd been thinking about doing this since the day of the second obstacle course. When they'd gotten back to the barracks covered in mud, and Duo had pulled off his shirt, Heero had felt a surge of desire like nothing he'd ever experienced before._ _And now he had the long-haired boy in his bed, skin against skin, and those hands were sliding down his waist, grabbing his hips and pulling him against an equally aroused body. He gasped at the sensations, running his hands up the lean back and burying them in the luxurious hair, losing himself in the kiss until he thought he'd never breathe again._

Heero sat up sharply, gulping in a deep breath of air. His hand went immediately to the mattress beside him, only to find it empty. _Just a dream. _When the first rush of relief faded, it was followed by disappointment.

Heero rubbed a hand across his face, muttering a curse. The last thing he needed was a distraction from the opportunity provided by this boot camp, and Duo Maxwell was a seriously diverting person. From the luxurious hair, to the wide, expressive eyes, he was absolutely striking. Heero would have said 'beautiful,' except that it implied a femininity that Duo lacked. Aside from the long braid, there was nothing remotely feminine about Duo; in fact, that was what Heero found the most attractive. His teammate was lean and muscular, with a temper and attitude that lent fire to his personality. He was smart, charming, and curious; and yet he'd grown up on the streets, under the toughest of circumstances. There was no way he should have the boundless resilience and humor he exhibited at every turn. Complex, Heero decided. Duo was nothing short of complex, and the Japanese boy could picture himself spending an eternity trying to decipher the puzzle that was Duo.

This was exactly why he had to try to distance himself again. He'd allowed the other boy to coax him right into flirting, teasing, and joking around. Duo was downright contagious. And Heero needed to keep his objectivity intact, which so far had proven nearly impossible. Sighing deeply, he turned on his side, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders, and resolving that he'd regain control of himself somehow. After all, he was striving to be a perfect soldier, wasn't he?


	23. Tangled Webs

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty Two: Tangled Webs

The five o'clock wakeup sent all four boys scrambling wearily from their bunks. Duo sat down on the edge of the lower bunk to comb out and re-braid his hair, while waiting for his turn in the bathroom, and found himself with a perfectly wonderful view of Heero bent over at his foot locker, still clad only in boxers and a tee shirt. _Mmmm…_

The braided boy grinned. "Well, good morning," he said, to no one in particular.

Quatre had followed his glance, and smirked back slyly. "I guess it depends on your perspective, but yeah, good morning."

Heero straightened with a scowl, glancing between the other two suspiciously. But he didn't say a word, instead pulling on his clothes and running a hand through his hair to straighten it, before leaning against the wall by the bathroom door, waiting for Trowa to exit.

"Good morning, Heero," Duo said pointedly, frowning slightly at the team leader's aloofness.

"Hn," came the noncommittal reply.

"A virtual ray of sunshine," sighed Duo, shaking his head.

The boys quickly finished their morning routine and jogged over to calisthenics, lining up in time for Captain Chang's daily announcements.

"For those of you wondering about the upcoming team competition, allow me to outline next week's itinerary. On Monday, there will be a proficiency test in climbing and rappelling." The Captain was talking while the recruits yawned and tried to stay at attention. "I say 'proficiency test' rather than 'race,' as I don't want any of you to think speed is the only criterion. If you fall down the cliff, no matter how quickly you get to the bottom, you won't walk away. So, speed and safety are both required."

Duo smirked at that, glancing at Quatre. "Can you say 'dry sense of humor'?" he quipped.

"Maxwell," Heero hissed under his breath. "Eyes front!"

Duo scowled. What he'd thought to be simple morning grouchiness seemed to run a little deeper. Heero was back to being the efficient soldier again, and the relaxed atmosphere they'd enjoyed for almost two days had reverted to the tense, almost adversarial relationship they'd started with. Rolling those expressive indigo eyes, Duo turned his face back towards the Captain.

"Tuesday your teams will have an obstacle course race…and then on Wednesday, a cross-country run. Those activities will be genuine races. The average time for the whole team will decide the rankings." He looked down his clipboard. "On Thursday, there will be a sparring competition." He spared a fleeting glance at Heero and Duo. "And on Friday, you'll have to ford a river…all four team members have to make it across safely, in order for your time to count." His dark eyes swept the assembled ranks. "The reward for winning the first round of competition will be a field trip off the base that weekend. The last place team will do KP for the entire following week. Any questions?"

When no one asked any, they proceeded on their daily run, which, now that it was three miles instead of two, left barely enough time for showers before breakfast. Thus, the boys found themselves almost jogging into the mess hall to make it on time.

* * *

"This sucks," Duo yawned, pouring himself a second glass of orange juice. "I swear, Chang's trying to drive us into the ground." He ruefully tugged at his soggy braid. "I didn't even have time for conditioner." 

"For fuck's sake, Maxwell," Heero muttered, trying to stifle a yawn himself. "Quit whining about the damned hair! We have more important things to do with our time."

"Maybe you do," Duo growled in annoyance. "But after being wrapped around my fucking neck, the hair could use a little attention!"

Heero lifted a dark blue glare to his teammate. "Maybe you should give it a little attention from a pair of scissors," he blurted in annoyance.

The indigo eyes widened indignantly. _Where was this coming from?_ _And where the hell did the Heero Yuy who'd been flirting yesterday go?_ "What's with you, Yuy? What did I fuck up this time?"

"Nothing, Maxwell." Heero realized he was being particularly irritable with the braided boy, and tried to rein in his temper. After all, it was himself he was annoyed with—his own weakness—not Duo. And his goal was to be a good team leader, not a sarcastic jerk.

"Maxwell, eh?" Duo's eyes narrowed. "We're back to that, are we? What happened to all that 'male bonding' we did?"

"We've got a full schedule this week."

"Ah, so we can only 'bond' on visiting days?"

"We aren't here to 'bond,' Maxwell. We're here to try to qualify for the Academy." He gave his teammate a long look, his expression softening slightly. "That's all that matters right now, Duo. When we get through this…if we succeed..." His voice trailed off, and he looked away. He wasn't ready to make any promises.

Duo couldn't help noticing how similar that little speech was to the one he'd given Jason. He sobered, looking down at his plate. "Yeah, alright, Yuy. I get the picture. All business," he sighed.

Heero shifted uneasily, looking over to where one of Duo's hands was flat on the table, within inches of his. It was so tempting to slide his hand over so they'd be touching…to offer some reassurance to the other boy. But that would be a direct contradiction to what he'd just said, so he resisted the impulse and sighed quietly. There'd be time to talk things out after they completed their training…and maybe by then he'd know enough about his own feelings to express them to the braided boy.

Quatre eyed the team leader questioningly, picking up the sense of internal conflict. And the aquamarine eyes brightened with understanding. He could see why it might be hard for Heero to balance his attraction to Duo with the responsibility of being the team leader. He just hoped the Japanese boy figured it out before ruining any chance he might have with the volatile boy from L2.

* * *

After breakfast, the boys were led on a cross-country run, over terrain that challenged their speed, stamina, and agility. They had a brief break for lunch, while out on the trails, and then made their way back to the camp by mid afternoon. 

Instead of obstacles, they were given free time, in which to catch up on library work or other study, so the boys from Team Wing headed for their barracks to plan their afternoon.

Duo sprawled on his bunk wearily, still irritated with Heero's renewed grumpiness. "I don't know about you guys, but one way or another, I'm gonna enjoy a genuine shower this afternoon…and my 'menacing' hair is gonna get conditioner." His indigo eyes dared Heero to argue.

But the Japanese boy was looking at the chestnut braid trailing over the side of the bunk, and didn't seem inclined to comment. In fact, he had to bite his tongue to keep from offering to help, so he busied himself at the laptop.

Quatre gave Duo a knowing smirk. "I'll go with you," he volunteered. "It's been ages since we've had more than a five-minute rinse-off."

Trowa was, and had been, in a particularly good mood—ever since he decided Duo was more interested in Heero than in Quatre. And he looked at the other two with a vague smile. "Hell, I'm in," he offered. "Might as well have as many of us go as possible, with Kyle around." He refrained from adding that any excuse to spend time with Quatre was good enough for him, but the quick, sly glance he received from Duo let him know the braided boy was wise to him.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted their planning.

"Come," Heero said curtly, glancing up from the computer to see who it was.

Warden Kushrenada stepped in, and Duo immediately sat up, casting a fleeting glance at Trowa. _Shit! The drugs…the bastard probably knew about them, and was about to take down the whole team for Trowa's blunder! _

Despite his cordial relationship with the warden, even Trowa looked apprehensive.

"Good afternoon, boys," Kushrenada said smoothly, taking in the room at a glance, and barely lingering on Duo's hate-filled glare. "Studying, I see…very conscientious of you," he mused. Then his attention turned to Trowa. "Barton, I heard the Captain has filled your schedule up this week."

"Yes, sir," admitted the auburn-haired boy. "I've hardly gotten to see Nanashi at all."

"Ah, yes. That's exactly why I'm here," said the warden. "I wondered if you could spare a few minutes right now."

Trowa glanced at Quatre, who nodded quickly. "Duo and I can go alone," he assured the other boy. "You go see Nanashi while you have a chance."

"Thanks," said Trowa warmly. He jumped off his bunk. "I'd love to go with you, sir," he told the warden.

"Excellent." Kushrenada's gaze turned to Heero. "And Yuy, I believe I saw one of Chang's lieutenants going from door to door. Your teams are being issued a survival pack for next week's river crossing exercise. You'll need to stop by Chang's office to sign it out. For security reasons, one team member will be responsible for it; someone other than the team leader." He turned a mocking look towards Duo. "Someone trustworthy," he said with a deliberate sneer.

Duo stiffened, glaring back.

"Thank you for the information, sir," Heero said coolly. "We'll head over right away." He looked up at Duo, blue eyes stern…warning the braided boy to behave in front of his enemy. "C'mon, Maxwell. You and I can go."

Without looking away from the hated warden, Duo climbed slowly off his bunk. "Sure you want to trust me, Yuy?" he said in a perfectly icy voice.

"Of course," came the quick, curt reply. Heero walked over and caught Duo's arm just above the elbow. "Let's go, Duo," he said quietly, nodding politely to the warden and escorting his teammate firmly out the door.

Once they were outside, Duo positively seethed with anger. "That arrogant sonofabitch, Yuy! D'you see why I hate him? He was just trying to bait me."

"You can't let him," Heero said firmly. "I know he gets to you. But you have to stay calm and use your head, or he'll succeed in tripping you up so he can send you off to prison."

"What's it to you?" Duo said sullenly. "You've been an asshole all day."

"I'm trying to help you…help all of us…succeed at this camp," Heero reminded him.

"Can't you do that and still be a friend?" Duo demanded.

Heero sighed in frustration. "I-I'm not sure," he admitted cautiously. "I'm trying to be a good team leader. And right now, that's more important than being pals, Maxwell. Do you understand that?"

"I'm trying to," Duo shrugged in response. "But…" He dared a sidelong glance at his teammate, wanting the relaxed, teasing friendship they'd had the day before back. Not to mention all the hot and heavy flirting.

"Just…be patient," Heero suggested. "Okay?"

Duo nodded. "Not my best subject, Yuy. But I'll try," he smirked. "So what's this all-important survival kit they're assigning us?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get to Chang's office."

* * *

Trowa and Kushrenada left Quatre studying in the barracks and headed for the kennels. 

As they walked, Trowa glanced over at the warden. "I really do appreciate that you let me spend time with the dogs, sir."

"I'm happy to do it," purred the warden, his tawny eyes casting a calculating glance at the boy. "You have real skill with animals."

Trowa shrugged. "I guess it comes from working with them so much at the circus."

"Oh, I think there's more to it—an innate ability," insisted the tall man.

They had reached the kennels by then, and Trowa went straight to Nanashi's pen, opening the door and letting both Rusty and Nanashi give their usual boisterous greeting. Of course, Nanashi was, by far, the friendlier dog, but even Rusty was tractable and gentle with Trowa.

The boy knelt to run hands through Nanashi's fur, eagerly burying his face in the thick mane. "Good boy…you're the best!"

Kushrenada's satisfied smirk went undetected, as Trowa hugged the dog.

Kushrenada watched Trowa, a devious light in the tawny eyes. "He's a beautiful dog, all right. It's really a shame…"

"What is?" Trowa asked absently, fingers caressing Nanashi's ears.

"Oh…nothing, Barton. There's nothing to be done for it anyway."

"For what?" Trowa demanded, his attention suddenly focused on the warden.

"If he doesn't work out in the guard dog program, I'm afraid he'll have to be put down."

"Put down?" Trowa turned to face the tall man, eyes wide. "Why?"

"Well, you must understand, these dogs are bred for aggression; centuries of selective breeding. If they can't perform their duties, they have to be destroyed."

"But why? Why not find him a home? He's a wonderful dog!" Trowa said heatedly. "He's smart, and friendly, and beautiful. There's no reason to kill him!"

"Ah…I see I've upset you," said Kushrenada, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders to steer him away from the pen. "The problem, Barton, is that with generations of selection behind him, sooner or later Nanashi would turn on someone. He can't be trusted outside of the prison environment. And if he can't do his job in the prison, there's just no place for him."

"But you can't!" Trowa cried in horror, pulling away, and taking a step back. "You can't just put him down! He doesn't deserve that."

"Of course he doesn't, Barton. But eventually he will." The warden shook his head sadly. "It's a simple fact of life…as harmless as he seems now, when his true nature comes through, he'll be vicious and unmanageable." It almost seemed as if there was a double meaning to the man's words, and indeed, he was thinking of the juveniles in the prison as he said it. They might be underage brats now, but given a few years of toughening up, they'd all be as vicious and unmanageable as a rogue dog.

"That's not true!" Trowa said harshly. "You don't know that. He might be fine. I mean, look how good-natured he is. I don't believe he'd ever turn vicious!"

"Your faith in him is, admirable…if misplaced," sighed Kushrenada, pleased by the panicked gleam in the boy's green eyes. "I have to get back to my office, Barton. You stay as long as you like. Spend time with him while you can."

Trowa watched the man walk away, cold dread settling in his stomach. He opened the pen and went inside with Rusty and Nanashi, settling into a corner and letting both dogs curl up with him for comfort.

* * *

While Trowa was caught up in his misery, Duo and Heero were standing in Captain Chang's office, while he explained the survival kit. It was nothing more than a few basics, but since there was a knife included in it, a team member was required to take responsibility, as the warden had explained. 

Duo read over the form Captain Chang had handed him, while the officer sat back in his chair, giving both boys an assessing look.

"While I've got you two here alone," Wufei said quietly, "I'd like to compliment the progress your team's made."

"Thank you, sir," Heero said politely, noticing Duo's tiny snort of skepticism.

"You, especially, have surprised me, Maxwell," added the Captain.

Duo spared him a glance. "Likewise," he said wryly.

"I hear you surprised Miss Peacecraft as well," Wufei added with a wicked gleam in the dark eyes.

Duo looked up sharply, and then glanced at Heero for direction. He didn't know whether to play dumb, joke around and be smug, or apologize. He had no idea how the officer knew about their little display at the visitor center. "I—uh—Heero seemed to want to discourage her visits, sir. I just wanted to help," he finally blurted, quickly signing the bottom of the page and picking up the lightweight backpack.

"Ah, so you aren't—a couple?" Wufei asked with a hint of a smirk.

Duo didn't even have to lie about that one. "Hell, no." As an afterthought, he added "Sir."

"That's good to hear. It'd be a shame if I had to break up the team," Wufei said casually.

Heero gave him an inscrutable look. "Is there some regulation about relationships within teams, sir?" he asked, his tone cool.

"Nothing in writing," replied the Captain, eyes locked on those of his long-time friend. "But it's considered unwise."

The Japanese boy wanted to throttle his 'long-time friend.' Wufei knew damned well what Heero's preferences were…and he was clearly trying to determine Duo's intentions towards the team leader in a not-so-subtle way. _Goddamnit, Chang, stay the hell out of my business! _

"No worries there, sir," Duo said smoothly, not even glancing at Heero. "Yuy's all business when it comes to this boot camp." He looked at the officer, smiling his patented smile. "Unlike 'Maxwell the Screw-up,'" he added helpfully.

"You didn't look like one when you were sparring the other day," shrugged the Chinese man.

"Give me a chance," Duo smirked. "I'm sure to screw up again soon."

Wufei scowled at that. "Are you trying to?" he asked sternly.

"Naw, it just comes naturally," shrugged the boy, hefting the pack over one shoulder. "Are we done here, sir?"

The Captain nodded. "Just remember that kit is your responsibility. 'Screw-up' or not, you're in charge of it. Don't lose it, misplace it, or loan it to anyone. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," Duo said with a jaunty salute, glancing aside at his still-glowering team leader. "Ready to go, Yuy?"

"You go ahead…I'll be along shortly," Heero said firmly, fixing a deadly glare on Wufei.

"What about--?" Duo hesitated, not wanting to mention the conflict with Kyle in front of the soldier.

"I won't be far behind," Heero assured him. "I just want a moment with Captain Chang."

Duo smirked. "Ah…well I'll go then, so you can talk about me behind my back," he teased, casting a sly glance at Wufei.

The door had barely closed behind Duo, when Heero placed both hands on Wufei's desk, leaning forward to glare at the other man. "What was that about, Chang?"

Wufei looked up with raised eyebrows. "I was merely reminding Maxwell to keep his focus on his studies, rather than his team leader."

"And why would you even think he had any designs on me at all?" Heero demanded.

"Perhaps the fact that he agreed to sit on your lap and make out in front of Relena?" Wufei countered.

"He didn't 'agree' to anything," Heero retorted. "He just did it on the spur of the moment."

"Ah. I see."

"See what?" Heero's eyes narrowed to a steely glare.

"It was _his_ idea."

"Meaning?"

Wufei shrugged slightly. "I'm not entirely sure, Yuy. What do you think it means?"

"It means he's a clown and a smartass, and he wanted to help me scare her off. I told you this before." Heero cocked his head to one side, studying his friend. "Or is it that you want to know if Duo's seriously interested in me?"

"Are you interested in him?"

"I thought we covered this."

"No…I asked if you thought _he_ knew it was just for show when you two did your little demonstration for Relena. Now I'm asking if _you_ thought it was."

Heero stiffened at that. "First, it's none of your business. Second, whether it was or not, nothing can happen until after this boot camp, because that's the first order of business. And third, in spite of his flippant attitude, Duo's an excellent team member, and he's more than capable of keeping his mind on work."

"I know that," Wufei said mildly. "And that's twice now you've called him 'Duo' instead of 'Maxwell.' I also saw the expression on your face when he pretended to pass out in that chokehold." His dark eyes were concerned now, rather than stern. "There is something there."

"Of course there is. He's a friend and a teammate," Heero said frankly.

"So you're going to wait until _after_ boot camp to ask him out?"

"Ye--. What?" A flush crept up Heero's cheeks. "You underhanded skunk."

Wufei shrugged. "Perhaps. But I have ulterior motives." He eyed the Japanese boy studiously. "I don't want to see you hurt, my friend. What if Maxwell gets himself shipped off to prison? What will you do then?"

"He won't," Heero said firmly.

"But if he does?"

"If he screws up that badly, he won't be the person I think he is," Heero insisted.

Wufei sighed at that. "I hope he lives up to your expectations."

Heero shrugged. "If not, it won't be the first time in my life I've been disappointed. I'll get over it." He gave his old friend a reassuring smile.

Wufei returned it and then nodded, once again becoming the efficient Captain. "Well, then I suggest you get back to your team and keep whipping them into shape, Yuy. Next week's going to be a challenge, even for you."

* * *

Trowa didn't have the heart to stay long with the dogs after the warden's revelation. Much as he wanted every moment he could have with Nanashi, he found that he needed to share the burden of knowledge with someone else. And, of course, the first person he thought of was Quatre. He felt closer to the blonde than he had to anyone except his sister, and he needed the reassurance of knowing he wasn't alone in his concern for the good-natured pup. So he bade the dogs farewell for the moment, and hurried back to the barracks, bursting in to find Quatre sprawled on his bunk reading a book. 

"Quatre, they're going to kill Nanashi!" he blurted miserably.

"What? Why?" demanded the blonde, sitting up sharply.

"K. says that since he's not working out as a guard dog, they can't keep him."

"Why can't they place him in a home? I'm sure anyone would be happy to adopt him." Quatre pictured Nanashi playfully tossing a ball around and chasing it the last time they'd visited the kennel together. He knew there wasn't a mean bone in that dog's body.

"I told him that, but they have some rule about liability. They think eventually genetics would kick in and he'd turn on someone." The green-eyed boy ran a hand across his eyes. "Damn it, Quatre…he doesn't deserve that." He sank down to sit beside the blonde.

Feeling the stab of pain from his friend, Quatre put a reassuring arm around Trowa's shoulders. "No, he doesn't. Isn't there some way to get around the rule? Some conditions under which someone could adopt him?"

Trowa shook his head. "Kushrenada said no one could handle a dog like that if he became vicious."

Quatre frowned thoughtfully. "That's not true. He's not all that big." A flicker of an idea began in the blonde Arab's quick mind. "Hey, Trowa, you handle lions at the circus, right?"

"Sure…all the time."

"So why couldn't Nanashi go to the circus?" Quatre turned an intense gaze to his friend. "Maybe your sister could come get him…you should ask the warden."

Trowa considered the idea, some of the dread leaving his expression. "It might work," he said thoughtfully. "I mean, we could guarantee that he'd never be loose where he might hurt someone." He looked up at Quatre, green eyes alight. "That's a perfect idea, Quatre. I know Nanashi will never turn vicious, but at least I could assure K. that we'd be able to control him if he did." A smile spread across his face, and on sudden impulse, he hugged Quatre tightly. "Thank you, Quatre. You're brilliant!" He pulled away, leaving a dazed blue-eyed boy staring awestruck at him. "I'm going to talk to K. right now!" He dashed out the door, nearly bowling over Duo, who was just coming in.

"What the heck--?" Duo looked after the departing boy and then at Quatre's stunned expression. "You okay, Quat? You look a little…catatonic." He waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Anybody home?"

"He…he…hugged me," Quatre said, blinking and looking at Duo with a breathless smile.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Tro' did?"

Quatre nodded.

"Wow…tall, auburn and silent finally made a move?"

"Um…" Quatre's face fell. "I'm not sure it was 'a move' per se…"

"Then what was it?" Duo asked, giving Quatre a coy look.

"Well, he was telling me they were going to have to put Nanashi to sleep, and then I--."

"Nanashi? Why?" demanded the braided boy.

Quatre explained the situation the way Trowa had, ending with his idea to get Trowa's sister to adopt Nanashi for the circus. "And then, he hugged me, and went to ask the warden about it."

Duo frowned, scratching his head. "You're right…that's not really 'a move.' But it's an improvement, isn't it?" He smiled wistfully. "I'd take that from Heero any way I could get it…"

"Take what?" came a voice from the door.

Duo didn't even turn around. "Eavesdropping is rude, Yuy."

"What would you take, Maxwell?" asked the team leader, walking over to the laptop and glancing at the screen to see if there were any updates or messages.

"Your bullshit, Yuy…I take your bullshit day after day," Duo sighed, turning and walking over to his footlocker, where he'd tossed the survival pack. He picked it up, and set it on his bed, beginning to unpack and inventory it.

Heero glanced at Duo's back, and then at Quatre, giving the blonde a wry smirk.

"Rope…" Duo tossed a coil of rope onto Heero's bed. "Waterproof matches…" That packet went beside the rope. "Knife." The braided boy plunked down on the bunk, opening up the folded weapon. "I stand corrected," he sighed. "Dull knife." He ran a thumb across the blade, eyeing it critically. "Hell, this would be fucking useless if you were actually stranded in the wilderness."

"Fortunately, we won't be," Heero shrugged. "It's only a river crossing exercise, Maxwell."

"Yeah, but if we needed the knife for anything, it'd be worthless." Duo scowled, folding the blade back up. "Hey, Quat, come for a walk with me."

"Where to?" asked the blonde, standing up.

"The commissary. There's a nice little knife sharpening tool there." Duo smirked at his friend. "I'm gonna see if Mitch will let me use it for a minute."

"You two watch out for Kyle or Austin's teams," Heero cautioned, glancing up from the laptop with a vaguely concerned expression.

Duo grinned, walking over and leaning his hands on the table. "Worried about me, 'Ro?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Of course," came the nonchalant reply. "We need four team members to win the competition."

The indigo eyes narrowed. "That's it?"

Heero looked up calmly, confident that Duo couldn't tell that his proximity was making the team leader's heart beat faster. "Should there be more to it?" Oh, but there was. There was so much more than team spirit involved in the way Heero felt about the braided menace. And it was all he could do to keep it to himself.

"I guess not," Duo sighed, straightening. He gave a last, suspicious look at Heero and then turned to Quatre. "Let's go, buddy." Linking an arm around Quatre's, he pulled the blonde out the door with him.

* * *

Trowa had to wait almost a half an hour to get in to see the warden, but he wasn't willing to give up until he'd spoken to the man. There was no way he'd take a chance that they might euthanize the gentle pup before he'd suggested Quatre's plan. 

Kushrenada kept the boy waiting on purpose. He'd expected some sort of plea on behalf of the dog. Hell, he'd counted on it. And he knew the longer Trowa waited, the more stressed and desperate he'd be.

When he decided the boy was sufficiently frazzled, he buzzed his secretary in the outer office and told her to let him in.

"Barton…well, this is a surprise," he said, with a pleased look on his handsome face.

"Yes sir, I know. I just…I needed to talk to you about Nanashi."

"Oh…I see," came the somber reply. "Well, do come in and sit."

Trowa walked in and took a seat opposite the elegant desk. "I know you said he had to be put down, sir. But what if…I mean…maybe there's an alternative," offered the auburn-haired boy.

"I wish there were," sighed the warden, sitting in his plush chair and fixing a carefully sympathetic look on his face.

"Quatre suggested maybe if my sister adopted Nanashi, we could give him a safe home." Trowa watched Kushrenada's face for a response. "We handle lions, sir. I'm sure we could guarantee the public's safety from Nanashi as well."

"Hmm, a novel idea," crooned Kushrenada, his tawny eyes lighting up with inspiration. He'd merely intended to use the dog's life as leverage with the boy, to get him to watch for Maxwell to break a law. But if he set up an adoption, and got Barton so emotionally invested in the dog that he was willing to do anything to save him, then the possibilities were tenfold. Perhaps the green-eyed boy would be willing to go a step further… "I'll have to think about it, Barton. He's a potentially dangerous animal."

"Yes sir. So are big cats. And yet we've never had an incident at the circus." Trowa's eyes were alight with hope. "I can promise you, sir, Nanashi would never harm a soul. Catherine could take care of him until I finish camp, and then I could take over."

"What about the Academy? If your team wins, you'd be going to the MSC Academy. Who'd be responsible for the dog then?"

"I'm sure Catherine would take care of him as long as necessary." Trowa shrugged slightly. "We don't even know that Team Wing will finish in first place. I might not have to go."

"Well, there's a lot to consider there," shrugged the warden. "I'll have to get back to you." He smiled benevolently. "You go on back to the barracks. I'll send for you when I've thought it over."

"Yes sir." Trowa bit his lip uneasily. "Please, give it serious consideration? Sir, I really care about Nanashi…a lot."

"I can see that, and it certainly will weigh heavily in my decision."

"Thank you." Trowa slipped out the door, and headed for the barracks at a brisk pace.

Meanwhile, Warden Kushrenada smiled widely, taking one of his finest cigars and pouring himself a glass of sherry to enjoy with it. His day was certainly looking up.


	24. Confusion

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty Three: Confusion

Heero was still at the laptop, typing in the next week's plan he'd devised for the team, when Duo and Quatre returned to the barracks.

The braided boy had a definite bounce in his step, and was happily flipping the knife end over end, catching it out of the air each time with practiced ease. "Hey, Yuy. Having fun with your 'sweetheart'?"

"It's a tool, Maxwell…not a romantic interest." Heero briefly glanced up. "How's your 'darling' knife?" He heard a 'swish' and a 'thunk,' and looked up to see the weapon imbedded in the wall a couple of feet to his left.

"Sharp," Duo said simply, giving him a wide, impish grin.

"Someone might mistake your affinity for knives for criminal tendencies," Heero warned, reaching up to pull the weapon free, noticing that it had sunk in over an inch. _Sharp, indeed! A bit of an understatement…_

"We used 'em a lot on the streets," Duo shrugged, walking over to take it back, and folding it up. "Easier to get than a gun…quieter…easier to conceal."

"And just as lethal," Heero pointed out.

Quatre recalled the warden saying the murder victim he wanted to blame on Duo had been stabbed over forty times. Lethal was right! He shivered slightly. Not that he believed that Duo was guilty…not for an instant…but the common street weapon from L2 was intimidating nonetheless.

Duo glanced at his friend, eyes narrowing slightly, as if he followed where the train of thought had gone. "We had 'em, Quat. For self-defense. L2's a tough place, especially for street kids."

Quatre picked up on the slightly defensive edge to the other boy's voice. "You don't have to explain, Duo. Whether you're familiar with knives or not, I know you didn't kill anyone."

"And you know Kushrenada would disagree."

"Yes. But I still don't believe he's right."

Duo smiled, looking genuinely relieved. "Thanks." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Are we still going to hit the showers, Quat?"

"Definitely," said the blonde, eagerly going to gather his things.

"Yes!" crowed Duo happily, tired of having had to rush through the process so much lately. He put the knife back into the knapsack, and went to his foot locker for his shower stuff.

"Don't forget to lock up that survival kit," Heero reminded him.

Sighing, Duo grabbed the bag off Heero's bunk, and dropped it into his foot locker slamming the lid and locking it. "Better?" he asked snidely.

"Hey, I'm not the one who signed for it," shrugged the team leader. "Go ahead and lose it if you want. It's your ass." Of course, as he said that, his mind flashed instantly to the aforementioned ass, and he sighed, his gaze going distant.

Duo looked at him with a speculative gleam in his eyes. "Thinking about my ass, Yuy?" he asked with uncanny accuracy.

"Hardly," came the dry response…the complete and utter lie. "More like thinking what an ass you _are_ sometimes."

"But not all the time?"

"If you two want showers, I'd suggest you hurry," Heero muttered, scowling at his computer screen.

Duo gave Quatre a grin and a wink, and together they headed out the door.

* * *

Trowa arrived moments later, walking in to find Heero busily working on the computer. 

"Did you enjoy your visit with Nanashi?" Heero asked without looking up.

"Didn't Quatre and Duo tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Trowa outlined the same information he'd told Quatre, ending with his conversation with the warden, and the fact that the man was going to consider his proposal and get back to him. "So I'm hoping Catherine will be able to take him to the circus," finished the auburn-haired boy.

"I hope Kushrenada decides to be reasonable," Heero said diplomatically, not liking the harsh warden any more than Duo did.

"Yeah, me too," said Trowa, reaching up to his bunk and grimacing at a sharp twinge from his shoulder.

"That still bothering you?" Heero asked, glancing up from the laptop with a curious expression.

"What?"

"Your shoulder. You've been favoring it for over a week."

Trowa smiled wryly. "You noticed. I was trying not to let it be obvious."

"It's not." Heero shrugged slightly. "But I'm observant." He stood up and stretched, closing the laptop. "Want me to make it feel better?"

He received a wary look from the tall boy. "Is this where you break my hand to take my mind off my shoulder?"

A fleeting smirk touched Heero's lips. "Well, that's one option…but I had something different in mind…a little acupressure and shiatsu massage."

"It's okay," Trowa said, shrugging slightly.

"C'mon, Barton. At least try it—and if it doesn't loosen it up and alleviate the pain, I'll--." He stopped, not wanting to use the 'I'll eat my hat' cliché.

"You'll what?" Trowa asked, giving him a sly glance.

"I don't know—I'll—be wrong?"

"How about if it doesn't help, you have to kiss Maxwell?" suggested the auburn-haired boy. He was feeling generous now that he had hope of saving Nanashi; and besides, he'd gotten to hug Quatre, and the memory of the warm embrace was still fresh in his mind.

Heero stiffened, giving Trowa one of his infamous death glares. "Barton—why would you even suggest such a thing?"

"Because I think he's been begging for it?" replied the lean boy.

"And when would that have been?" Heero asked. "When he was telling me to fuck off—or maybe when he tried to punch me after that first obstacle run?"

"How about yesterday?" Trowa countered. "Walking back from dinner."

"That was just horsing around," Heero grumbled. "Maxwell likes to play—he said it himself." The blue-eyed boy glanced away again. "It didn't mean anything."

Trowa snorted wryly at that. "Fine, Yuy. Have it your way." He gestured to his shoulder. "Go ahead and demonstrate your acupressure stuff."

* * *

Duo and Quatre arrived at the showers without mishap, but halfway through stashing his stuff in the locker, Duo realized he'd forgotten the all-important conditioner. He let out a frustrated sigh. 

"What?" asked his friend.

"I forgot conditioner," lamented the long-haired boy. "Yuy distracted me when he reminded me to lock up the survival kit."

Quatre grinned. "He distracted you long before that, Duo."

A sheepish smile graced the other boy's face. "I s'pose."

"And then when he started talking about your ass…" added the blonde, with a mischievous twinkle in his aquamarine eyes.

"He wasn't talking about it," Duo insisted.

"But he was thinking about it."

Duo eyed Quatre warily. "Really? You can tell that?"

Quatre chuckled. "You don't need empathy to know where his mind went right after he said it was 'your ass'."

"Just a really dirty mind," Duo pointed out.

"Yeah…I think you're rubbing off on me," teased his friend. Quatre had stashed his stuff, and was starting to unbutton his shirt when Duo stopped him.

"Hang on, Quat…I'm gonna run back to the barracks and get my conditioner." He gave the other boy a concerned look. "Wanna come? Or d'you think you'd be okay waiting here?"

"There's no one else around," Quatre shrugged, taking a seat on the bench. "I can wait."

"What if Kyle or Austin show up?"

"It's not like you'll be gone for a half an hour," Quatre pointed out. "Just hurry back."

Duo nodded, and sprinted from the shower building, determined to have his conditioner for his precious braid. He made it to the barracks in record time, and his hand was on the doorknob when he heard a throaty groan…almost a growl of pleasure. He stopped, eyes wide, cocking his head to one side and listening.

"Ah…Heero…that feels great…" said Trowa's voice, somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

"Want a little more pressure?"

"Oh yeah…"

The braided boy froze completely, trying to convince himself it couldn't be what it sounded like.

"Does it still hurt?"

"…much less. Oh! That's absolutely amazing. Feels good…"

Duo leaned his forehead against the door, closing his eyes. _What the hell else could it be?_

"How's that feel?" said Heero's voice, in that low, sexy purr Duo adored.

"God, Yuy, you've got great hands," came a breathy compliment.

"So I've been told," came a wry response.

_What the fuck? How many people was Heero screwing, anyway? _Duo wanted to bang his head against the door in frustration, but at the last second recalled it would make too much noise.

"Who taught you how to do this?"

"Chang."

Duo straightened with a gasp. _Captain Chang??? And Heero??? Holy fucking shit!_ The braided boy resisted the temptation to barge in and demand answers. Instead, he turned numbly away from the door, walking slowly back towards the showers.

_Well, hell. It's not like he had any claim on Yuy, anyway, right? The Japanese boy could do whatever he wanted…with whomever he wanted. Yeah, that was for sure. Who wouldn't fall for those deep blue eyes…and that messy brown hair...? _

Duo swallowed hard, reminding himself that he and Heero were just teammates, after all. _Like him and Trowa?_

"Hey, Duo?"

He stopped, realizing he was just outside the shower building, and Jason was standing in front of him. "Oh…hi."

"You look a little out of it," Jason noted, his expression concerned.

"I'm okay," Duo said listlessly. "Just heading for the showers…me an' Quat…before dinner."

Jason smirked at him. "I'd ask if you needed someone to wash your back, but I really don't want to get my face slapped."

Duo looked at him for a moment, and then abruptly said, "You wouldn't," before pulling the other boy from L2 up against him and kissing him hard.

Jason's arms slipped around Duo, and he returned the passionate kiss, his hands sliding up Duo's back to his shoulder blades, holding him steady. While Duo's kiss was desperate with frustration and need, Jason's was patient and undemanding. He teased Duo's lower lip with his tongue, and Duo opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of the other boy's body against his.

It felt great. Incredible, in fact. And all Duo could think of as he lost himself in the pleasant sensations was… _It's not Heero._

He pulled back sharply, looking up at Jason with alarm. "I--I'm sorry!" he gasped. "I shouldn't--. I didn't mean to--."

"Didn't mean to what?" Jason asked, eyes softly affectionate.

Duo shook his head, blinking back tears. _For fuck's sake, boys don't cry!_ "This isn't fair to you," he said miserably, swallowing hard.

"What isn't?" came the gentle inquiry.

"Me…kissing you like that…I shouldn't have."

Jason's arms were still around Duo, and he hugged him a little tighter. "Why the hell not?" he whispered.

"Because I told you before, it's all I can do to stay out of trouble here." Duo shrugged slightly. "I have to watch everything I do."

"Yeah, and it was a real pretty speech, too," Jason said with a smirk. "Even if it didn't hide the fact that there's more to it than you said." He gave the braided boy a long, searching look. "So, tell me why you did what you just did."

"Because I-I'm having a really bad day," Duo confessed quietly. "And I needed to be wanted."

"You are," came the simple reply. "But I kind of get the feeling you'd rather be wanted by someone else."

Duo grimaced slightly. "I don't know what I want," he sighed. "Which is why I have no right to string you along."

"Am I complaining?"

Duo managed a wry smile at that. "No. You're way too nice a guy, Jase."

"So, how about if I just give you a little room to figure out what you want?" Jason asked, releasing his hold on the other boy. "You know where to find me." He gave a teasing smile, and ran a hand down Duo's cheek before letting go completely.

"God, you're unbelievable," Duo sighed, shaking his head. "Why didn't we ever run into each other back on L2?"

"Well if that isn't the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, I don't know what is…" came a harsh voice.

Both boys spun in alarm, to see Kyle and his friends stepping out from between two buildings, effectively surrounding them.

"Aw, shit," Duo murmured, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, I don't know," came another voice. "It looked pretty enjoyable to me."

Duo's head jerked around to see Quatre standing at the door to the showers, an accusing look in his eyes, despite the bantering tone in his voice.

Regaining his composure quickly, Duo turned back towards Kyle. "Three against four, Norton. Pretty bad odds for you."

"I don't think so. Your precious team leader isn't around this time. You think the four of us can't beat three little fags like you?"

"Aw, that's it!" Duo muttered, allowing his frustration and hurt to coalesce into anger…an anger that made him long to destroy things. "Norton, I'm gonna fuck you up so bad your own mother won't recognize you!" he promised, starting forward.

He was halfway to Kyle when another voice cut in.

"Hey, Jase…need a hand here?"

Duo and Kyle both paused, as the three remaining members of Jason's team sauntered up to join the fray.

"Aw, hell, Ben…Quatre, Duo and I could probably take 'em," Jason said carelessly. "But if you want in on the fun…"

"Later!" Kyle promised with a sneer, backing carefully away. "One of these days, your luck will run out, Maxwell. So will Yuy's." He turned and gestured to his teammates, and they disappeared the way they'd come.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Ben demanded, walking over to join the others.

"I think he's jealous," Jason smirked, giving Duo a sly wink.

Duo mustered up a wan smile at that, still feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten to vent his frustrations on the other team. "Well, Jase, I can see where he'd be jealous of you. You're everything he's not." His smile warmed slightly. "Thanks again."

"Any time." Jason turned to his teammates. "How about we just hang around here until Quatre and Duo are done using the shower? Make sure they get back to their barracks okay, hmm?"

Duo started to argue, but Jason just gave him a sharp look and strolled over to lean casually on one of the nearby buildings.

Sighing, Duo turned around to face Quatre's accusing look again. He winced, and walked over to his teammate, and they went inside.

"Okay, I'm sure there was a really logical explanation for that?" demanded the blonde Arab, tossing his towel on a bench, and turning to face Duo.

"For what?" Duo asked carefully, not sure how much Quatre had seen or heard.

"For you grabbing Jason and kissing him," Quatre elaborated.

_Ah…he saw everything. Well, shit._

"Um. No," Duo admitted, taking the tie off his braid and starting to run fingers through to loosen the hair.

"No," echoed Quatre. "You don't have an explanation for it?"

"Not really," Duo sighed, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the bench, before grabbing a towel. "At least, not a good one."

"I thought it was Heero you were interested in," the blonde said evenly.

"It is—was—I mean, I don't know," Duo said miserably. "Damn it, Quat, Yuy's hot. He's gorgeous. And he's aggravating as hell. One day he's flirting with me, and the next he's sniping again. I hate being screwed with like that."

"So is that why you're doing it to Jason?"

"I'm not!" Duo said hastily. He winced even as he said it. "Not on purpose." He sighed deeply, running a hand back through his bangs. "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I already apologized. He knows I didn't mean to start anything." He turned mournful indigo eyes to his friend. "But at least with him, I'd know where I stand."

"So then, why isn't he the one you want?"

"I have no idea," came the weary reply. "He's smart, good-looking, funny, and crazy about me…what's not to like?"

"Maybe you need a challenge," shrugged his companion, giving him a wry smile. "Heero's definitely a challenge."

"An asshole, you mean," came the dry response. Duo turned to look squarely at Quatre, eyes questioning. "Can you really tell what someone's feeling, Quat? Or is that just a trick…hunches and lucky guesses?"

"I can," Quatre insisted. "I know you have some pretty strong feelings for Heero…stronger than you want to admit. And I'm pretty sure he feels something back."

"Then explain to me what he's doing with someone else," Duo asked bitterly.

"What?" Quatre demanded in genuine surprise. "Who?"

"Shit, Quat, it doesn't matter," Duo said evasively, not wanting to crush his friend's hopes for a relationship with Trowa. "But I overheard him…with someone else. And it sounded like a lot more than idle flirting, okay?"

"When did this happen?"

"Just before I threw myself at Jason," Duo admitted.

"Before--? I thought you went back to the barracks for conditioner?" demanded the blonde.

"Well, I didn't exactly make it there," Duo said carefully. "When I heard—what I heard, I just turned around and came back to the showers."

"So you didn't actually see anything," Quatre noted.

"I didn't have to," Duo retorted. "The groans gave it away…not to mention the bits of conversation I picked up."

"Why didn't you confront him?"

"Yuy?" asked Duo incredulously. "Are you fucking nuts? Quat, he's not mine. I have no right to demand answers. And he's got no obligation to give them."

Quatre groaned in frustration. "So we're back to this again? You're mad at Heero, but afraid to talk to him about the problem."

"I'm not afraid," Duo snapped reflexively.

"You're scared shitless," Quatre said flatly.

Duo gaped at him for a moment, before regaining his composure. "I just don't feel like I have the right to say anything about it," he said finally.

"Well, maybe I do," Quatre suggested, aquamarine eyes lighting up. "He's our team leader. And after he sat there at breakfast lecturing you about keeping your mind on business, it'd be pretty damned hypocritical of him to be out fooling around."

"Please, Quat…just let it go," Duo pleaded. "I promise, I'll be okay with this. I won't mope…I won't let it affect the team. Just give me a couple of days to get my feet back under me, okay?"

"And then what? Are you going to jump into Jason's arms again first chance you get?"

"That's a low blow, Quat," Duo said quietly, blushing slightly. "I never meant to do that. It was just…it _hurt_, okay? It hurt to think that Heero would lead me on like he did, and then turn around and--. I just reacted badly."

"You sure did," Quatre said firmly, not letting up on his friend. "And I want your promise you won't do it again. It's not fair to Jason, and it's not fair to you."

"Me?" Duo said with a wry laugh.

"Yeah, Duo, you. You deserve to find someone you like just because of who he is, not because you're on the rebound. That'd never work out."

Duo eyed his friend suspiciously. "How'd you turn into a counselor, Quat? Speaking from experience?"

"I just know what I know," Quatre sighed. He gave the other boy a stern look. "And I want you to swear you won't string Jason along if he's not the one you really want."

Duo nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Yeah, I promise," he sighed. "Jase is a great guy, and he deserves the best. I won't toy with him." He looked up tentatively. "I'm trying to stay friends with him...but like I said, knowing he's interested…I just lost my head for a minute there. Won't happen again."

Quatre gave a quick nod of acknowledgement, and then he looked at the bottle of shampoo Duo had picked up. "After all that, you never did get your conditioner, did you?"

The braided boy shrugged and sighed. "I'll consider it my penance for being selfish and unfair to Jase." He threw his towel around his waist, slipping out of the grubby trousers he'd worn on the morning's run, and heading for the shower.

When the two boys emerged freshly showered, hair combed, and dressed in clean uniforms a half an hour later, Jase and a couple of his teammates were still lingering at their posts.

Jase walked over to Duo, giving him an appreciative glance. "You look like you feel better," he commented with careful neutrality.

"Yeah…it's amazing what being clean can do to lift your morale," Duo agreed, falling into step with Jason, while Quatre walked at his other side. The other boys from Team Clip fell into step just behind them.

"We appreciate your team watching out for us," Quatre spoke up, giving Jason a grateful smile. "If we can ever return the favor--."

"I'll keep it in mind," replied Jason. "We've got to watch each others' backs in this place, that's for sure."

"There's nothing like having another L2 street rat for backup," Duo grinned.

They walked boldly past Kyle's team barracks, ignoring the glares they received from the two who were out sitting on the steps, and within moments they arrived at Team Wing's building.

"So, see you guys at supper?" Jason asked, his glance lingering on Duo.

"Of course," replied the braided boy. He started to reach for Jason's hand, but stopped himself. "I—uh—thanks, Jase. I owe you one."

Jason laughed quietly at that. "I'm not keeping score."

As he walked away, Duo turned to face Quatre. "Damn it to Hell! He's so nice it's killing me!" He shook his head, frowning in frustration. "Why couldn't it be _him_?"

"The Maxwell luck?" ventured Quatre. "Or the lack thereof?"

Duo chuckled at having his own words tossed back at him. "You're a riot, Quat." He turned to the door, sobering instantly, and glanced over his shoulder. "Should I fucking knock?" he asked in a whisper.

"Hell, no!" came the firm reply. "It's our barracks, for Allah's sake." Quatre pulled open the door and boldly walked inside, Duo following hesitantly.

Heero looked up from the laptop. "Hair all better, Maxwell?"

His voice almost had the teasing tone of the previous day, but Duo neither noticed nor cared. "Bite me," he muttered, walking over and climbing onto his bunk. He looked across at Trowa, who was seated on his own bunk, legs dangling over the edge.

With a puzzled shake of his head, Heero went back to work.

Quatre was giving Duo a slightly confused look, having half-expected to find whomever Heero had supposedly been with still in the barracks. Briefly, he wondered if Trowa might have seen someone when he got there. And on the heels of that thought, Quatre remembered the errand Trowa had left on.

"Oh! What did the warden say?" he asked, looking up at the green-eyed boy.

Trowa smiled back at him. "He's thinking about it." He leaned so that he was a little closer to the blonde. "I have a feeling he'll agree. I really do." His face was alight with gratitude. "I can't thank you enough for the great idea, Quatre."

The blonde actually blushed at that, and Duo nearly rolled his eyes, darting a perfectly deadly glare at Trowa. _Hands off my best friend, Barton! You goddamned boyfriend-stealing cheater!_

"I'm glad I could help," Quatre said, blissfully unaware of what Duo knew, or thought he knew, about the boy from L3 and Heero.


	25. Skirmishes

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: My abject apologies! I have NEVER gone this long between updates. I know how frustrating it is to love a story and have to wait...and wait...and wait. Maddening. I can only plead exhaustion and having a serious battle with this chapter to make it right. So, finally, here it is, and I hope others will follow faster, as in the past.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty Four: Skirmishes

When it was time for supper, the boys readied themselves to go, except for Duo, who was on his bunk reading one of their martial arts texts, frowning in concentration.

"It's time for supper, Maxwell," Heero said, pausing beside the braided boy.

"I'm not hungry," came the quick, curt reply.

"Are you sick?" Heero asked abruptly.

"No. I just want to keep reading," Duo shrugged. "You all go on and eat. I'll be fine."

Heero scowled up at him. "Maxwell, I'm not going to lie on the bunk underneath you and listen to your stomach growl all night. Come to supper."

Duo looked over Heero's head to Quatre. "Hey, Quat. Can you bring me back a sandwich and something to drink?"

Quatre glanced at Heero for guidance, but when the Japanese boy ignored him, he nodded. "Sure, Duo. Anything in particular?"

"You know me. I'll eat anything," Duo said with a brief, insincere smile.

Heero eyed him suspiciously. "What's going on, Maxwell? What are you up to?"

Duo looked him in the eye. "Nothing, Yuy. You wanted me to study more…so let me study." He made a shooing motion with his hand. "Go eat!"

Looking slightly unconvinced, Heero turned a wary gaze to Quatre. And then, apparently satisfied, he shrugged and headed out the door.

* * *

As they crossed the yard, Heero glanced aside at Quatre, deep blue eyes intent. "So, are you going to tell me what's up with Maxwell?" he asked pointedly. 

Quatre gave a noncommittal shrug. "Maybe he's taking what you said this morning to heart. Y'know, that we aren't here to…how'd you put it? Bond?" He gave the team leader an almost accusing look. "Duo's trying to follow your lead." Quatre chose his words very deliberately. If the Japanese boy was really the hypocrite Duo thought he was, Quatre was going to rub it in big-time!

Heero gave a skeptical snort. "Right."

They were almost to the commissary when Jason's team joined them. The boy from L2 immediately looked at Quatre questioningly. "Where's Duo?"

"Not hungry," Quatre said carefully. "I'm taking him back a sandwich for later."

"Oh." Jason fell in step beside Quatre. "It's not because of me, is it?"

"No," Quatre assured him. "He's studying…trying to get serious about this whole boot camp thing. Don't worry though; I'll make sure he eats."

Jason nodded, looking relieved.

At least, he did until Kyle and his team nearly bumped squarely into them as they were headed into the mess hall.

Kyle eyed Heero and his team, sneering at the sight of Jason and his three teammates with them. "Well…if it isn't the whole group of fags all together," he drawled snidely. "Except Maxwell. Where's your bitch, Carroll?"

Heero turned sharply at that, his eyes going cold. "If you have something to say about one of my teammates, Norton, say it to me."

Kyle glanced between Heero and Jason, a faintly knowing look spreading across his face. "Oh…I just thought since Maxwell and Carroll were making out at the showers this afternoon, he was _his_ bitch, not yours, Yuy." At the startled look on Heero's face, Kyle leered triumphantly. "Or d'you two share the L2 whore?"

Jason was on Kyle before the end of the sentence, bearing the other boy to the ground, even as his teammates rushed to intercede. Within seconds, there was just short of an all-out brawl going on between Kyle's team and Jason's. It might have gone further, but when one boy yelled "Guards coming!" everyone scattered.

The boys from Team Clip quickly hauled their leader aside, while the boys from Team Faction dragged Kyle into the commissary. The three from Team Wing strode briskly into the mess hall, before they could be associated with the disturbance.

* * *

"Winner, I want answers, and I want them now!" Heero hissed in an urgent whisper. "What happened at the showers?"

They were in the food line by this time, and Quatre picked up a tray, not looking back at the team leader. "Jason's team helped Duo and me out when Kyle and his buddies showed up to make trouble," Quatre admitted, keeping it vague on purpose.

"And neither you nor Maxwell thought to mention this?" Heero snarled.

Quatre shrugged. "It didn't seem like much," he insisted. "First it was Kyle's four against Duo, me, and Jason, and then the rest of Team Clip showed up, and Kyle ran off. No punches were thrown. It just seemed like the usual posturing."

"And what was that about Maxwell and Carroll?" Heero asked coolly.

Quatre frowned at him. "You'll have to ask Duo about that. I was in the showers, and came out in time for Kyle to show up on the scene." He eyed the team leader warily, sensing a lot of confusion, and something else he couldn't quite identify; perhaps jealousy?

"What was that you said about Maxwell following my lead?" Heero said snidely. "Sounds like he's at the same games he's played all along, Winner."

Trowa was glancing between them with a puzzled expression, feeling like there were two different conversations going on.

"Duo's as serious about this boot camp as you are," Quatre said accusingly to the Japanese boy.

"I doubt that," Heero snorted.

Quatre couldn't say much more without coming right out and confronting Heero about what Duo had overheard, so he shut his mouth, picking up the tray he'd filled with dinner, and heading over to a seat.

There were enough guards and soldiers present in the dining room that when Jason and his teammates casually entered, Kyle's group kept silent. But dinner was a tense affair, and each team kept to itself and left separately.

* * *

As Team Wing headed for the barracks, Heero set off with a purposeful stride, while Trowa dropped back to walk with Quatre. "So, d'you know what's going on between Maxwell and Carroll?" he asked. 

"They're friends, Trowa," Quatre insisted. "I mean, sure, Jason has a crush on Duo, but he knows Duo just wants to be friends."

Trowa smiled wryly. "Is that why they were making out, like Norton said?"

"Long story," sighed Quatre. "And they weren't 'making out.' It was just a kiss."

"Another one?" asked the auburn-haired boy. He shook his head. "I thought Maxwell had his eye on Yuy."

Quatre looked at him in surprise, not realizing that Trowa had been paying that much attention to the situation. He'd seemed so caught up in Nanashi's training. "I think he does, Trowa, but when Heero doesn't seem to feel anything in return, how long is he supposed to wait?"

"You've got to understand Yuy...and me too, I guess," Trowa said with a shrug. "We're not the demonstrative type…and not quick to feel emotion, let alone show it." He looked away uneasily. "But once we do…it runs pretty deep."

"You think Heero feels something for Duo?"

That hadn't really been who Trowa was talking about, but he wasn't ready to correct the blonde. "I think maybe he does," he said at last. "Just don't expect to see him stand on top of the obstacle course wall and yell it to the world."

Quatre laughed aloud at that image, and was still chuckling as they walked into the barracks.

But he stopped laughing when he saw Duo sitting up on his bunk, back against the wall, with Heero standing glaring at him, hands on hips and his face taut with anger.

"—if you can't stay focused on this camp for one fucking day--."

"Me? You're one to talk, Yuy! You fucking hypocrite!"

"I'm not the one who was groping my boyfriend in front of half the camp!"

"No, just the one who was--." Duo darted a glance at Quatre and Trowa, who had stopped in shock at the doorway. His face was flushed, eyes glittering with anger. "Y'know what, Yuy? Just fucking go to Hell, why don't you?" He jumped off his bunk, pushing the team leader aside and brushing past Trowa and Quatre to head out the door.

Heero turned a heated glare on Quatre. "Winner, would you go with that asshole before he gets himself into more trouble?"

"Uh, sure," Quatre shrugged, hurrying after his friend. "Duo! Duo, wait up!" He caught up to the braided boy halfway to the library. "Duo!"

Duo stopped, turning to face the blonde Arab.

"What happened?" Quatre asked quietly, wincing at the deluge of emotions pouring from the other boy.

"That asshole Yuy came into the barracks and started yelling at me about what happened with Norton's team today—and Jase." Duo's eyes flashed with anger. "How dare he? Goddamnit, Quat—while you and I were at the shower, he was fucking his latest boy toy, and he's got the nerve to chew me out for a kiss? A fucking kiss, Quatre!"

The blonde shook his head. "I know, Duo. I can't understand why he's being so—inconsistent. It's not like him." He shrugged slightly. "Maybe he's more worried about next week's competition than he lets on."

"Bullshit!" Duo spat angrily. "He's just an arrogant, two-faced bastard." He paced restlessly as he talked. "It's none of his business, anyway. If he didn't want me kissing Jase, he shouldn't have--." Duo stopped in frustration. "Goddamnit, I don't know why I even give a damn." He shrugged elaborately. "He's just a guy, damn it. There're plenty of others out there. I don't know why I even care."

"Because you like him…a lot."

"I fucking hate him."

Quatre managed a wry smile at that. "Well, both emotions are full of passion, Duo. And it's pretty easy to go from one to the other in a heartbeat."

"Well I don't think that'll be a problem," Duo muttered. "I'll just stick with hate…it's easy to maintain, and hurts a lot less."

"But it's kind of lonely, isn't it?" Quatre said wistfully.

Duo gave him a dark smile. "I'm used to that, Quat. I've been lonely most of my life." The bitterness in his tone made the blonde curious, but before he could ask Duo to elaborate, the boy from L2 changed the subject. "Hey, Quat. I know I'm a piss poor excuse for a friend right now, but, d'you mind if I lean on you a little—while I work through this?" It had occurred to him that inasmuch as he wanted to protect Quatre from getting his heart broken by Trowa whenever the relationship with Heero became obvious, that this was a chance to start. He planned to stay close enough to his best friend to catch him when he fell.

"Of course I don't mind."

"Good." Duo sighed, looking up at the twilight sky. "I suppose we should go back?" he asked wearily.

Quatre shrugged. "We're scheduled for library time in less than an hour. I imagine Trowa and Heero will show up here." He held out the sandwich he was still carrying, and pulled a bottle of juice from a pocket. "I brought you some food. Why don't we sit out here where it's peaceful while you eat?"

"I'm not very--."

Quatre shoved the sandwich into Duo's hands. "You're going to eat, and I'm going to watch you eat…every bite," he said sternly. "Jase was asking about you, and I promised him I was going to bring you food, and make sure you ate."

Duo blushed at the mention of the other boy. "He's so damned nice, Quatre. I wish I could feel the way about him that I do—did—about Yuy." He took the drink Quatre was brandishing at him, and they settled onto a bench by the library.

That was where Heero and Trowa found them half an hour later, when they arrived at the library for study time. All four boys were supposed to work on a research project they'd been assigned. It involved the planning of a base infiltration, and each boy had a part of the research to complete. Duo was to be in charge of blueprints, while Quatre looked up utilities and water supplies, and Trowa checked on the terrain. Heero was scheduled to gather data on the contractors and subcontractors who'd built it, looking for possible information leaks about security systems and layouts.

Heero eyed both boys, his gaze finally settling on Quatre. "I take it you two are ready to work on the project?"

Quatre nodded. "We hung out here so Duo could eat his sandwich…and by then, it was almost time for our turn at the library, so we decided to wait for you two."

The Japanese boy's glance then went to Duo, who scowled at him. "All business, Yuy," he said curtly. "Consider my latest screw-up a closed subject, unless you want to go a few more rounds."

"Hn." Without another word, Heero walked into the library, Trowa close behind, and Duo and Quatre following.

The braided boy had given both Heero and Trowa a careful once-over, trying to decide if they'd had another fun-filled hour, but there was no evidence that they'd taken the opportunity of being alone to have sex again. Yet the very thought still made Duo's stomach churn with jealousy, and he heard Quatre suck in a sharp breath full of sympathy pain.

"Sorry," he muttered wearily.

* * *

The next morning it was clear that Captain Chang had another full day planned. The teams spent the morning hours fording a river several miles away from camp. They learned the best approaches, how to string a line across, and how to negotiate the rough current while keeping their gear high and dry. Their weeks of calisthenics and obstacle course training came in handy, as they had to make their way hand over hand along an overhead line for one exercise. Needless to say, they were a wet and weary bunch as they hiked back to camp barely in time for supper. 

When Trowa started to walk alongside Quatre, Duo pointedly edged his way in between, striking up an animated conversation with his best friend in order to keep the green-eyed boy at arm's length. He also very deliberately threw an arm across the blonde boy's shoulders in an almost possessive way. And although Quatre gave him a slightly puzzled look, picking up on the protective gesture, he couldn't pinpoint the braided boy's reasoning.

At first he thought it was that 'leaning on him for support' Duo had suggested the night before. But he sensed some genuine hostility directed at Trowa. A little puzzled by that, he wondered if Duo was still resenting Trowa's relationship with the warden. Then he thought perhaps Duo felt that their friendship might be jeopardized by the auburn-haired boy. But it wasn't jealousy that dominated Duo's emotions; and in fact, they were still so muddled it was hard to discern a single cause for his anger towards Trowa.

Quatre decided to forget it for the moment, and talk to Duo about it later. He didn't want to make false assumptions and end up in the kind of angst-filled situation that existed between Duo and Heero. So he resolved not to jump to conclusions, but to have an honest conversation with his friend when he got the chance.

He even went a step further, and tucked an arm around Duo's waist, pulling the braided boy closer to give him the reassurance that no one would ever come between them; not a friend, or a lover. He'd make sure the boy from L2 wouldn't have to feel alone any more.

* * *

Friday morning dawned cold and rainy, but fortunately the boys were scheduled for indoor activities most of the day. After the obligatory morning calisthenics, run, showers and breakfast, they headed for the gym for martial arts. 

Lieutenant Li had decided to run some practice matches, much the way the next week's competition would be held. They were doing "elimination rounds," where three hits in the designated target zones, or a take-down would win. The referees were three of the lieutenants, as well as Li, and Captain Chang joined them to oversee the whole event.

Things ran smoothly enough through the first few rounds, with all four boys from Team Wing making it through to the next level. After the second set of matches, the number of competitors was down to ten. And that's when problems set in. The final pairings included Kyle, Jason, Austin, three other boys, and the four from Team Wing. This inevitably resulted in some grudge matches; a fact Lieutenant Li couldn't possibly know.

Quatre was the first up…paired with Austin. And although the boy from Team Chase fought fairly, he was definitely out to win.

Captain Chang wore a faint smile, watching Quatre stay one step ahead of the sandy-haired boy simply by guessing his next strategic move. "Very nice," he murmured under his breath, walking over to stand beside Heero. "You have a level-headed teammate there, Yuy. He's winning by simple forethought."

"That's Winner," Heero shrugged. "I've yet to see him lose his temper."

Duo was seated next to Heero, watching the match, but when Chang approached, the braided boy couldn't help looking between him and the team leader.

'_Who taught you how to do this?' 'Chang.' _

Duo eyed the Chinese officer warily, wondering when he'd taught Heero…well…whatever it was he'd been doing to Trowa that sounded so damned erotic and enjoyable. It was pretty apparent that Captain Chang knew Heero from somewhere other than this boot camp, but that they'd been _lovers_? Duo sighed miserably. How was he supposed to compete with the exotic Asian officer? Hell, how had Trowa done it? Sure, Trowa was good-looking...tall, slim, graceful…with gorgeous green eyes, but Chang had those piercing dark eyes, that sleek black hair, and when he smiled as he so rarely did, he was absolutely breathtaking.

Duo had his elbows on his knees, and he buried his face in his hands. _What a fucking idiot I've been. Heero's got Barton and Chang to choose from…both with personalities like his…both good-looking. In what fucked-up universe would he choose a street rat from L2 over those two? _

A sharp elbow poked Duo in the ribs. "Maxwell! Watch the match! You'll need to know Austin's weaknesses if you end up sparring him."

Duo looked up resentfully. "I already do," he snapped. "His stance is too open. He drops his left guard, and his spinning kicks are slow." He gave Heero a narrow look. "I could take him out in two minutes, Yuy."

Heero's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Yeah, you could," he admitted, a faint smile trying to twitch at the corners of his mouth. He glanced up at Wufei, who raised an eyebrow speculatively.

Duo missed the exchange, having once again buried his head in his hands, sighing deeply.

A moment later, as Quatre settled onto the bench beside Duo, Heero elbowed his teammate again. "You might want to wake up for this one, Maxwell. It's Norton and Carroll."

Duo's head shot up and he looked slightly alarmed.

"Don't worry. Your boyfriend can hold his own against Norton," Heero said, his voice neutral.

"My--? He's not my boyfriend, Yuy. Not that it's any of your business," Duo said curtly. Nonetheless, his face wore an apprehensive look as he watched his friend square off against their deadly enemy.

Heero eyed him skeptically, but refrained from further comment.

Jason and Kyle were glaring at one another as Lieutenant Li outlined the rules and terms of their match. But the boy from L2 spared a single, reassuring glance at Duo before focusing on his adversary again.

When Lieutenant Li gave the order to begin, both combatants immediately went for blood.

"Holy…" Captain Chang stiffened, his lips set in a grim line as he noticed the fervor with which the two boys were sparring. "Li?"

The lieutenant sidled over next to him, never taking his eyes from the mat where the fighters were engrossed in their battle. "Sorry, sir," he muttered, shrugging. "I wasn't aware there was such strong animosity between those two." As he said it he glanced at Team Wing, since it was fairly common knowledge there was no love lost between them and Norton's bunch.

"Maybe you should cut this short," suggested Wufei, his scowl deepening as Jason barely avoided a kick that might have broken a rib if it connected. "And give them a lesson in restraint?"

"Aye, sir," said Li quickly, taking a step towards the ring.

But he was an instant too late. The boy from L2 had dodged a blow, and countered with a sweep that brought Kyle to the mat. However, before Jason could enjoy his victory, Kyle kicked out sharply, taking him squarely in the side of the knee.

Jason fell with a startled cry, grabbing his leg with both hands, and Kyle sneered triumphantly, rolling over and stumbling to his feet. It looked almost like he planned to kick the other boy again, while he was on the floor.

"Match finished!" Li shouted, stepping onto the mat.

But Duo was faster, leaping from the bench and throwing himself at Kyle. "You fucking dirty cocksucker!" he shouted, his furious shove sending Kyle stumbling back several steps.

Heero jumped up too, running to pull Duo away from his adversary, before Chang had to take disciplinary action. "Maxwell! Stand down!" he ordered, grabbing the boy around the waist from behind, pinning his arms.

"Let me go!" cried the braided boy. "The stinking cheater deserves to be beaten to a pulp!"

"That's beside the point!" Heero insisted, glancing at Quatre and Trowa for help. His two teammates quickly joined him in dragging Duo off the mat, as Jason's team gathered around their injured leader, and Wufei stalked furiously onto the mat.

"Norton! Report to the kitchen for KP," he said sternly, gesturing over his shoulder.

Kyle darted a narrow look at Team Wing, and pasted a look of abject apology on his face as he turned to Captain Chang. "I'm sorry, sir. It was just a reflex. I swear I wasn't aiming for his knee."

While he couldn't argue intent, Wufei wasn't fooled by a smooth lie. "The strike was well outside of the allowable target area, Norton, and after you'd been taken down and lost the match. I don't believe for a moment that you are that inept. Report to KP now, and I'll decide whether to take further action after Doctor Po examines Carroll's leg."

Kyle obeyed the officer, glancing back at Duo with a smug smirk just before he left.

When Heero finally released Duo, the braided boy ran to kneel by his fellow L2 orphan. "Jase? How bad?" he asked simply.

The other boy managed a pained grimace. "Shit…not bad."

"Liar," Duo scolded, pushing Jason's hands aside, and gently feeling the already swollen knee. "It's gotta hurt like hell," he muttered, looking up into the other boy's eyes.

"Maxwell, back to your team," Wufei ordered curtly, kneeling beside Jason and putting an ice pack someone had handed him onto the knee.

"But--."

Now!"

Jason smiled reassuringly at Duo. "I'm okay, Duo," he managed through gritted teeth. "Go on."

Reluctantly, Duo stood and went back over to his teammates, watching with concern as Doctor Po arrived on the scene, and two of Jason's teammates lifted him to his feet, with his arms over their shoulders for support.

Quatre's hand found Duo's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Don't worry, Duo. He'll be fine."

Duo turned around, indigo eyes intent. "I swear, I'm gonna fucking break both of Norton's legs for this!"

"You'll do no such thing," Heero warned. "Do you want to get shipped off to prison?"

"He took a cheap shot, Yuy. He can't get away with that!" Duo snarled.

"He already did. Attacking him won't fix Carroll's knee." Heero's blue eyes studied Duo's face. "I know Jason's important to you, Duo," he said quietly. "But you can't afford to lose your temper over this."

Duo looked back, frowning at Heero's use of his first name. "You don't know anything, Yuy," he said flatly. "Jase is L2 street trash…just like me. You can never understand what that means!" He turned his back on the other boy, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring down at the floor.

When order had been restored, Captain Chang walked over, his stern gaze coming to rest on Duo. "Care to explain why you attacked another recruit, Maxwell? Again?"

Duo turned to face him, raising his chin stubbornly. "You saw it, sir. Norton was deliberately trying to hurt Jase. And he succeeded."

"Do you know what the issue was between them?" came the suspicious query.

"Yeah…Norton hates gays, Captain."

"You're saying Carroll's a homosexual?"

"Yes, he is," Duo said flatly. "So am I." The indigo eyes met the dark ones evenly. "But then, you already knew that."

A faint smile twitched the corner of Wufei's lips. "I like to think I'm reasonably observant, Maxwell."

"So am I," Duo replied. "And I 'observed' that piece of shit Kyle deliberately go for Jase's knee. What are you gonna do about it?"

"That's not your concern, Maxwell." Captain Chang eyed him sternly. "You should be more worried about what I'll do about your attempt to attack Norton."

Duo shrugged slightly. "Why worry? There's nothing I can do about it now. I lost my temper; I guess I can pay the price."

Wufei walked closer, steering Duo away from the others. He ushered the braided boy over to a quiet corner. "Why'd you lose your temper, Maxwell? Is Carroll your lover?"

"He's a friend," Duo said evenly. "He's from L2, like me. And I'd have done the same if it was Quatre that Norton hurt…or even Yuy or Barton."

"I guess you would," agreed the officer, studying the sincerity in the indigo eyes. "I'll let you off with a warning. Don't let me catch you going after someone like that again. Your rap sheet contains numerous accounts of fights; it's clear you have a few anger management issues."

"I have issues with being beat up, bullied, or nearly raped," Duo retorted. "I never picked a fight with anyone just for the sake of fighting…sir."

"So you claim self-defense in all cases?"

"I claim self-preservation," Duo countered.

Looking at him, Wufei could hardly argue the point. The boy was too pretty for his own good, and in the juvenile justice system, he most certainly would have had to defend himself. "From now on, I expect to see you exhibit better self-control, Maxwell."

"I'll try," Duo said, shrugging one shoulder.

"Try?" echoed Captain Chang, giving him an intimidating scowl.

Duo looked frankly at the officer. "I'd love to tell you I won't lose my temper with Norton, sir. But…I don't lie. Ever."

"Ever?" Wufei queried suspiciously. "You told me you didn't put the shit in Team Chase's shoes."

"I never said that," Duo pointed out. "I said I wished I had, and that was true."

The dark eyes narrowed. "So you twisted the truth until it was unrecognizable."

A fleeting smile crossed Duo's face. "I may run and hide, but I never lie." He shrugged again. "You just have to know the right questions to get the answer you're looking for from me."

"That's extraordinarily sneaky," Wufei noted. "And it's splitting hairs. A half-truth is just the same as a lie."

"Not in my book," Duo replied, shaking his head.

Captain Chang studied the boy for a long moment. "Will you promise me that you won't try to retaliate against Norton for injuring your—_friend_?"

Duo smirked. "Ah, y'see…I could easily promise you that, sir. I won't _try._ But then, I might _succeed._"

The Chinese officer threw his hands up in frustration. "What in hell does it take to get an honest response from you, Maxwell? Or do you want to be sent to L2 prison?"

"I honestly don't," Duo said with an irrepressible smile.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "I take it that was the truth?"

"Complete and unabridged."

"Then I'll tell you this, in all honesty. If I find that you have retaliated against Norton for Carroll's knee injury, you will go to L2 prison. I have no desire to send you there, but if you strike back at Norton, I will. Is that abundantly clear?"

Duo nodded. "I'll know the price in advance, sir."

Wufei shook his head despairingly. "Go on back to your team, Maxwell. I'm sure Yuy will pick up where I left off."

The cocky smirk faded. "I'm sure he will."


	26. Out in the Open

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: This chapter's huge…I thought of breaking it into two, but then, they'd have been sort of small…so, I kept it as one, and hope you enjoy a long read!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty Five: Out in the Open

Because of Jason's injury, the sparring match was halted, and the rest of the boys were dismissed. But instead of the chewing out he expected to receive, Duo found himself completely ignored by Heero as they headed for an early supper.

While he might normally have tried to get a rise out of the team leader, he was too distracted to bother. Between worrying about Jase, agonizing over Heero and Trowa, and pondering how he'd take revenge on Kyle, he had plenty to keep himself occupied as they walked.

"Agh! Enough!" Quatre snapped, putting a hand to his head.

Duo looked sharply at him. "Sorry, Quat--."

"It's not just you!" Quatre turned an accusing gaze to Heero. "You're just as bad!" And he even looked at Trowa as well. "And you…stop worrying about Nanashi! Gods, you three are driving me nuts!"

Heero and Trowa looked blankly at him, and Duo blinked, realization dawning. "Um, Quat. Maybe you should tell them about your—er—uh, special talent?"

The team leader raised an eyebrow. "Are you hiding something, Winner?"

Quatre actually scowled at him. "No more than you are, Yuy," he said defiantly.

He stalked on ahead of the rest of them, and Heero's gaze turned to Duo. "Care to explain what he was talking about, Maxwell?"

Duo shrugged slightly. "He just doesn't do well around tense people…all that negative energy bothers him."

"Negative energy?" came the skeptical response.

"You'll just have to let him explain it to you, cuz I'm not sure I get it myself," Duo offered vaguely.

By the time they were at the commissary, they'd settled down again. For Quatre's sake, Duo tried not to dwell on his misery over Heero or his concern for Jason, but it was hard on both counts. He finally thought of a suitable distraction, though, for he noticed Kyle's teammates at a nearby table. _Ah, that's right…there's payback to be planned. _He set his mind to thinking of a way to even the score with Kyle, yet not get sent to prison over it. And that was no small task.

But it managed to occupy Duo's thoughts the rest of the evening, and he fell asleep pondering the method he'd use to exact revenge.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and there was barracks cleaning and laundry to be done. Plus, Captain Chang had announced a meeting where he would brief all the recruits about the next week's events. But before any of that, they made their way to the mess hall for breakfast.

On the way over, Heero walked up beside Quatre, who was, as usual, with Duo. "Hey, Winner. Tell me about this problem you have with 'negative energy'."

Quatre looked at him blankly.

"Uh, yeah…that's the only way I could describe it to him, Quat," Duo told him, smiling sheepishly.

"It's called empathy," sighed Quatre. "And it just means that when people are in high states of emotion, I can feel it…here." He touched his heart. "Sometimes it makes my head ache a bit, too…when there's too much tension in the air."

Heero eyed him skeptically. "Do you seriously expect me to believe you can 'sense' people's emotions?"

"Well, you can do it, too, to some degree," Quatre pointed out. "For instance, when Duo's angry, his body language just shouts it to the world."

Duo gave him a disgruntled look. "So, just tell me I'm obvious, why don't you?"

"So's Heero," shrugged the empath. "I can tell from behind him when he's scowling, because his back is so straight."

Trowa had drawn even with the other three, and looked warily at Quatre. "You can tell what someone's thinking?" he asked with concern.

"No…not even close," Quatre insisted.

All three of his teammates looked relieved.

"It's emotions I sense." He looked rather accusingly at Duo. "And you are about the most emotional person I know," he sighed.

"Sorry," said Duo, for about the tenth time. "Can I help it if I'm a passionate person?"

"No," admitted Quatre. "But I prefer it when you're happy."

Trowa snorted wryly. "You must feel like you're on a roller coaster, Quatre."

The blonde managed a wan smile at that.

They arrived at the commissary, and Duo's eyes lit up at the sight of Jason seated with his team. The braided boy fairly flew across the room.

"Jase! How are you? How's the knee?" he demanded, eyeing the crutches leaning against the table. Then his eyes dropped to the thick bandaging around Jason's knee.

"Um…okay and not so okay," replied the other boy, giving Duo a warm look. "Doc Po says it's not broken, but some of the ligaments are torn. I don't know if they'll let me continue in boot camp."

Duo sank down into a chair beside him. "That sucks. They won't send you to prison, will they?"

"No. Captain Chang said I was doing so well with the training that he'd see about getting me into a rehab program until I could come back." Jason shrugged slightly. "The only problem is, if it takes longer than the boot camp lasts, I'd have to get into the next session, assuming there is another."

"Either way, it sounds like you're leaving," Duo said sadly.

Jason gave him a teasing smile. "Will you miss me?"

Duo blushed at that, looking down at the floor. "Hell, yeah," he said quietly.

Heero and the others had gotten their food by that time, and joined Jason and his team at the table.

"I brought you breakfast," Quatre said with a smirk, putting a plate in front of Duo.

He glanced up distractedly. "Oh, yeah…almost forgot what we came here for." He settled in to eat, while they all discussed Jason's injury and the prognosis.

When they were done, Duo volunteered to carry Jason's tray up to the table in the front of the mess hall, while the other boy maneuvered on his crutches. He had ulterior motives, for it gave him a chance to talk privately with his fellow L2 native.

"Hey, Jase—you said if I ever needed help with another prank, to keep you in mind."

Jason turned with a wide grin. "You serious?"

"Kyle needs to be taken down," Duo smirked in reply, an evil gleam in his eyes. "I want to be the one to do it. Assuming you're here long enough, you wanna be the one to help?"

"Hell, yeah!"

"C'mon then—let's talk." Duo was ushering Jason out the door when Heero caught up.

"Where d'you think you're going, Maxwell?"

The braided boy turned a glare to his team leader, his good mood evaporating in a heartbeat. "Jase and I want to talk. Alone."

"We've got a briefing in an hour."

"I'll be there."

Heero stepped closer, lowering his voice slightly. "We've got a competition next week. Don't you think you need to keep your mind on that?"

"I think _you_ need to keep your mind on your own business."

"I'm the team leader. It's my business to keep track of my team members and make sure they're staying focused." _And not going off to make out with their boyfriend._

"Yeah, yeah…'the good of the team,'" Duo said, waving a hand dismissively. He wanted to ask if it had been 'good' for Trowa, but the sarcastic barb got caught in his throat. "Maybe you forgot, Jase is a team leader, too," he pointed out instead.

"Apparently not a very serious one," Heero noted.

"At least he's willing to spend time with something other than a computer!" Duo retorted. _And a two-timing teammate._

"Well maybe if he's who you want to spend time with, you should be on his team," Heero growled.

"I wish I could!" Duo retorted, his temper rising. He stood facing Heero, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Maybe it can be arranged!"

Duo blinked, stung by the harshness in the Japanese boy's voice. "Then go the fuck ahead and arrange it!" He took a step towards Heero, and Jason reached out to catch his arm.

"Duo—hey—take it easy!" he said with a frown.

Duo jerked his arm free, turning with a scowl. "You butt out, Carroll!" he snapped.

Jason took a step back, eyes widening at the display of temper.

Duo turned back to glare at Heero. "You want a chance to get rid of me, Yuy? Well go the fuck ahead. Maybe if you get really lucky, I'll fuck up bad enough to get sent to L2."

"Duo!" Quatre pushed his way into the altercation, glaring at the braided boy. "For Allah's sake, I can't take much more of this! Is this your idea of not letting things affect the team?"

Duo glared back. "What team, Winner? As far as I can tell, I'm on my own in this goddamned, fucking prison!" He stormed out the door, brushing past Captain Chang and stalking away across the yard.

As he walked, he brushed a hand across his stinging eyes, willing the rebellious tears to go away. Damn Heero anyway—joking, flirting—acting like there was some spark of interest there—and then screwing Trowa. _Instead of me… _And damn himself for caring who Heero fucked, anyway!

"Duo!"

The patter of feet behind him made him turn sharply, putting his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Leave me alone, Quat! I don't want to talk!"

"I'm not here to talk," Quatre retorted. "Heero sent me as backup in case you ran into trouble."

"Why?" demanded Duo. "What's it to him what happens to me?" He gritted his teeth. "What's it to you, for that matter?"

Quatre stared for a minute, reading the play of emotions in the stormy eyes. "Allah—this is really getting to you, isn't it?" he said finally. "You're totally in love with Heero, and it's killing you that he's with someone else."

"I do not love Heero Yuy!" Duo hissed, eyes narrowing.

"What happened to never lying?" Quatre asked gently, walking closer.

"I'm not lying. I'm—I'm not!" Duo's voice cracked slightly, and he closed his eyes, unable to look into the aquamarine ones and try to keep up the façade. "I just thought—dammit, he said to be patient—and then he turned around and fucked someone else. Obviously someone way more irresistible than me."

Then Quatre's arms went around his friend in a hug, and Duo buried his face on the other boy's shoulder. "It's okay," Quatre murmured soothingly. "It'll be okay."

"God—I'm such a stupid fucker," Duo muttered into the warm shoulder, sniffling slightly, but not letting himself cry.

"Well, you're in pretty deep denial," Quatre noted with wry humor. "Almost as deep as his."

Duo pulled back slightly, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "Don't even try to tell me Yuy feels anything for me."

"He's back there giving Jason a look that could curdle milk," shrugged the blonde. "And the jealousy he's giving off--."

"Shit. Jase doesn't deserve that," Duo sighed. He rolled his eyes. "Aw, crap—I snapped at him, too."

"You snapped at everyone," the empath pointed out. "And sadly, I'm the only one with a clue as to why."

Duo managed a rueful smirk. "It's a good thing you understand me, or I wouldn't have a friend in this place."

"I'll always be your friend, Duo," Quatre said firmly. "And one way or another, you'll get through this. I'll make sure you do."

"Thanks, Quat...you're the best." Keeping an arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders, Duo headed for the barracks to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

Back at the mess hall, Wufei was giving Heero a rather suspicious look, after watching first Duo and then Quatre dash from the building. "Problem, Yuy?"

"Can we go someplace to talk privately?" Heero asked, giving a frustrated sigh.

Captain Chang nodded. "But it will have to wait until after the briefing. Right now I'm headed to the library to organize things."

"All right then. I'll stay after the briefing, if that's acceptable."

"That will be fine."

* * *

When Heero and Trowa arrived at the barracks, Duo was feigning interest in a textbook, and Quatre was reading some of the letters from his sisters.

Heero said nothing more to the braided boy, but went to the laptop to do some work before the briefing on the upcoming competition.

Trowa gave Duo a curious look, but then went over to sit beside Quatre on his bunk. "Hey, Quatre…would you like to come with me to see Nanashi after the meeting?"

"Sure, I'd--."

Duo leaned over the edge of his bunk, glaring across at Trowa. "Hey, what about me?" he interrupted. "I haven't seen the mutt for days!"

Trowa glared back. "Maybe Quatre could use a break from all your emotional baggage, Maxwell," he sneered. "You ever stop to think about that?"

Quatre gave Trowa a quick, reproachful look. "Trowa, that's not the case at all," he insisted. "I go with you to see Nanashi because I enjoy it, not to get away from Duo." The scolding look from his gentle blue eyes made more of an impression on the green-eyed boy than any yelling ever would have.

"I'm sorry," Trowa said at once. He sighed giving a faintly apologetic look to Duo. "I'm just very tense about what's gonna happen to Nanashi. And…" He ducked his head in embarrassment, looking almost shyly at Quatre. "I like having you come with me to see him, Quatre. You're—really good company."

"I can be good company, too," Duo said flatly. "At least when I'm not around anal retentive pricks." He spared a glance to Heero, who never even looked up from the laptop.

"We could all go," Quatre suggested, diplomatically. But truth be told, he'd have liked some alone time with Trowa. Not that he could bring himself to confess his interest, but it felt more like a 'date' if they were unaccompanied.

Trowa looked a little crestfallen, and Duo grinned triumphantly. As long as he had his way, the handsome circus performer wouldn't have a private moment with Quatre. The braided boy was seriously concerned that once Trowa made an actual move, it would be that much more traumatic for Quatre to find out about him and Heero.

Even as he was thinking that, Heero looked up from the laptop. "Only two of you can go to see the dog. I have to stay after the briefing, and after Kyle's little display yesterday, it would be sheer idiocy for any one of us to be caught alone…even me."

Quatre looked appealingly at Duo, who shook his head firmly. "I'm not hanging around with _him_," he said flatly, glaring at Heero.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Maxwell--!" Trowa snapped.

"No, it's fine," Quatre interrupted hastily. "I'll stay with Heero." He knew how painful it was for Duo to be close to the team leader, feeling the way he did, so he resigned himself to missing out on time with Trowa, for the sake of his best friend.

Trowa gave Duo a perfectly deadly look, but the braided boy merely smiled radiantly at him.

Quatre leaned a little closer to Trowa, and lowered his voice. "Thanks for understanding," he whispered, knowing that the auburn-haired boy didn't understand at all. "Duo really doesn't want to be around Heero right now, and he's my friend. I have to help him out."

Trowa nodded reluctantly, sighing. "Maybe next time?"

The smile the blonde gave him was all the reward Trowa needed, and he smiled back warmly.

* * *

Thus it was that after the briefing, Duo sauntered off with Trowa, while Quatre hung out in the library, giving Heero time to talk to Wufei in a little office behind the main desk.

"So, what can I do for you?" Wufei asked without preamble, knowing Heero would not have asked to meet privately unless there was something serious on his mind.

"Does Maxwell have a history of mental instability?" Heero asked bluntly, scowling at the paperweight on the desk.

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "The boy sat on your lap in front of Relena Peacecraft, Yuy. How stable do _you_ think he is?"

"You know what I mean, Wufei. I can tell the difference between being a joker and smartass, and being seriously—disturbed." His face was somber. "For the past two days, he's seemed much edgier than he used to be. And he's angry—and not just at me. He's snapped at Carroll…Barton…even Winner."

"Winner? Oh—that is serious," Wufei said evenly, trying not to smirk. "What's next? Kicking puppies?"

"This isn't funny."

"Tell me, Yuy. Did this personality shift take place after you two had a—disagreement?"

"It took place after--." Heero stopped, realizing it had taken place after an altercation with Kyle…when Jason's team had helped Duo and Quatre out of trouble. And the same day Heero had suggested to the braided boy that focusing on the boot camp competition was all-important.

"After--?" prompted the Chinese officer.

"I don't know," Heero hedged. "It started the same day we picked up the survival pack. Maybe he's nervous about next week and this is just his way of masking it." He shook his head. "His sense of humor seems to have evaporated into thin air. Maybe he's trying to screw up now so he won't let the team down next week. I just don't know."

"To answer your question, although I shouldn't, his psych profile is remarkably sound for a boy who's led the life he has. He does, however, exhibit some signs of post traumatic stress. In spite of a sociable personality, he doesn't seem to form lasting attachments—probably due to losing so many people in his life."

"How many could he have lost?" Heero wondered. "He's only seventeen."

"He lost his parents, before he was old enough to have known them—fellow gang members who died in the L2 plague—the staff and residents of the Maxwell Church orphanage…"

"The fire?" Heero asked in horror. The Maxwell Church fire was a well-publicized tragedy. His quick mind put two and two together. "He was the sole survivor."

"Aye—both times," Chang said with genuine sorrow. "According to what he said in one psych interview, he's lost everyone he ever loved."

Heero's blue eyes dimmed with sympathy. "No wonder he's so--inconsistent."

"Perhaps he's afraid to let the team matter too much to him," suggested the MSC officer.

"—or his teammates," Heero concluded. "And I told him I'd just as soon be rid of him." He shook his head, recalling a weeks-old comment by Quatre that as team leader, he should be the mature one. "Damn it, Wufei. I've been trying so hard to be the cool, level-headed team leader that I've been afraid to show any of my teammates that I care about them as individuals. For that matter, I've been afraid to _let_ myself care."

A faint smile touched Wufei's lips. "Perhaps now is the time to start." He eyed his friend appraisingly. "That was one of the hardest lessons for me, as well. I was a brilliant tactician—a consummate soldier—and I'd have gladly sacrificed my entire platoon to achieve an objective. They were little more than cannon-fodder to me back then." He shook his head. "I was a poor excuse for a leader, Yuy. It took a superior leader like Zechs Merquise to teach me that if my troops didn't matter to me, my objective wouldn't matter to them. And, amazingly, when I let my guard down and allowed myself to truly get to know my soldiers, I found my calling as a trainer. The rewards have been—amazing." His smile widened…softened. "Now when they call me 'Stick-up-his-ass' Chang, it's meant with—dare I say—affection?"

Heero grinned back, recalling Carter's high praise of the Chinese officer. "They know you'd never ask more of them than you're willing to give as well."

"That's a good lesson for you, Heero, especially where Maxwell is concerned."

Heero nodded, realizing he expected Duo to trust him, when he'd done precious little to exhibit trust in the braided boy. Certainly he'd let him take responsibility for the survival pack, but that was little more than an empty gesture. He still treated the other boy like a misbehaving child at times. "I think I need to have a talk with him," he mused. Then he looked frankly at his long-time friend. "It's difficult balancing an—attraction—to him, with the need to maintain the objectivity of a team leader."

"Are you asking that I reassign him?" Wufei asked carefully.

"No!" Heero exclaimed hastily. Then he forcibly calmed himself. "No. That would be the most demoralizing thing you could do to him."

"I could reassign you--," mused the officer.

Heero shook his head. "Please, Wufei, don't. I can do this. I am finally learning how to care about my teammates. And I know they already care about each other." His deep blue eyes were full of resolve. "It's a good team, 'Fei. The best. Let me become the leader you've been trying to teach me to be."

"I expect nothing less," shrugged his friend.

"All right then," Heero said firmly. "I'll round up Winner, and call a little team meeting to clear up a few issues."

* * *

Duo was sitting on the grass with Nanashi sprawled across his lap, while Trowa cleaned up the exercise yard, seeming not to mind the unpleasant chore in the least. He'd gotten over his disappointment in having Duo with him instead of Quatre as soon as he brought the friendly dog out to frolic.

"He's still a sweetheart," Duo said happily, burying his face in the dog's thick ruff.

"That's why I'm trying so hard to save him," Trowa told him. "He doesn't deserve to die."

"You're absolutely right, Barton," came a third voice.

Both boys looked over to see the warden leaning on the gate. Duo stiffened, keeping one arm looped around the dog's neck, and glancing aside at Trowa. The green-eyed boy gave him the slightest of shrugs.

"Does that mean--?" Trowa asked Kushrenada, afraid to hope the man was there with good news.

"I've convinced the powers that be to let me allow the adoption," Treize said with a smile.

"Yes!" Trowa nearly jumped for joy at that, turning a blissful expression to Duo. "D'you hear, Maxwell? Nanashi won't die! He'll get to go to the circus!"

Duo smiled back. "That's great news, Tro'. He's a good dog." He hugged the furred neck again, looking up over the dog's head at the warden, and still seeing the same cold edge to that smile. _What the hell is he up to? _"Getting soft in your old age, K.?" Duo asked with a mocking edge to his voice.

"In your dreams," replied the man coolly, his tawny eyes narrowing slightly. "If you'd been the one asking to save the dog, he wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Aw, Tro'. Y'hear that? You're the warden's pet," Duo cooed snidely.

"Maxwell…shush!" Trowa warned, darting him an uneasy glance. By God, if the braided boy screwed this up, Trowa vowed he'd strangle him with his bare hands!

"Don't worry, Barton," said Kushrenada, smiling reassuringly. "This is between you and me. Maxwell's attitude won't affect my decision."

"Thank you, sir," Trowa said warmly. "When can the adoption happen? Catherine will be visiting tomorrow…"

"Well, there's still the matter of paperwork," sighed the warden. "It will take a few more days for me to assemble the required documents. But you can use tomorrow's visit to make the arrangements with your sister. I'd like to meet her, and be certain she's willing to take on this responsibility."

"She will!" Trowa insisted. "I'm sure of it, sir."

Duo rolled his eyes. _Could Barton be more of a brown-noser if he tried?_ It made the braided boy want to gag.

"Well, I'll leave you two to enjoy your visit," said Kushrenada. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Duo. "Stay out of trouble, Maxwell."

"Bite--." Duo caught a perfectly vicious glare from Trowa, and amended his statement. "Uh—I'll stay out of your way, K.," he muttered sullenly.

"Smart move…for once." The warden turned on a heel, walking briskly away.

"Goddamn you, Maxwell!" Trowa exploded, releasing the breath he'd been holding. "Are you trying to get Nanashi killed?"

"No, or I'd have gone ahead and told the prick to 'bite me,'" Duo shrugged. He glared back at the other boy. "And you need to remember K. never gives anything away free. There'll be a price for this damned dog…you mark my words!" He pushed Nanashi from his lap, and stood up, brushing himself off.

"You're a paranoid asshole," Trowa growled, putting the lid back on the trash can and setting the cleaning tools aside.

"And you're a delusional prick," Duo shrugged in response. _A prick who got to fuck (or be fucked by) Heero Yuy, damn it to Hell! _Right at that moment, the braided boy felt he truly hated his auburn-haired teammate. It just wasn't fair. He got Yuy, and he got the dog…the warden was wrapped around his finger…and he had Quatre Winner pining after him. "I fucking hate you," Duo muttered, walking from the exercise yard, and heading back to the barracks. He didn't care if Heero wanted them to stick together. He was an L2 street kid…he'd watched his own damned back all his life, and he was sure he could do it again. Yuy could just go to Hell and take his fucking Team Wing along with him.

Duo was almost to the barracks when Trowa came running up beside him, nearly out of breath. "Maxwell! You know the fucking rules!" accused the green-eyed boy. "You should have waited for me to put the dog away."

"Screw the rules!" Duo snarled in response, pulling open the door and walking into the barracks. "And screw you, Barton."

"What the hell is your problem?" Trowa demanded. He slammed the door shut behind him. "What's gotten into you?"

"Obviously not the same thing that's gotten into you," Duo shot back snidely.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Barton. Nothing," came the bitter response.

"Bullshit 'nothing,'" Trowa retorted. "You've been trying to keep Quatre away from me, and you've been biting everyone's head off for two days." His green eyes narrowed. "Frankly, we're sick of it, Maxwell. And sick of you!"

"Likewise!"

"What the hell have I ever done to you?" demanded Trowa, knowing they'd more or less resolved the issue of the warden, so this had to be something else.

Duo decided he was past caring if Trowa knew why he hated him, so he just plunged on with the next thing that came to mind. "I just didn't think you'd start fucking Heero right after you figured out I was interested in him. That's all."

Trowa's jaw dropped. "Yuy? Me? You think we're--?"

"Screwing? Um…yes!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe because I heard you," Duo snarled, turning a cold, hurt look to his teammate.

"Heard us? Doing what?"

A slight flush crept up Duo's cheeks, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment was hard to tell. "Fucking each other's brains out."

"What?" Trowa asked in blank amazement. "When? Where? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"The other day…I forgot my conditioner. I went back to the barracks for it," Duo elaborated. "But I didn't go in; not after I heard you two."

Trowa frowned in confusion. "What day was that?"

"Aw, shit!" Duo exploded. "You mean you're screwing each other so often you don't know what day it could have been?"

"I mean I don't know what you're talking about."

Duo eyed him calculatingly. "Well, I gotta give you this. You're a hell of a liar, Barton." His eyes narrowed. "You've got the perfect poker face."

"Maybe that's because I'm telling the truth," Trowa insisted.

The braided boy turned away. "Just forget it, Barton. The hell with it. It's not like I have any claim on Yuy anyway." He ran a hand across his face, trying to regain some composure. "It's just, I thought--. I thought you liked Quatre." _And that Heero liked me._

"I do!" Trowa said vehemently. "I don't know what you think is going on between Yuy and me, but you're wrong!"

"I know what I heard."

"Exactly what _did_ you hear?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Barton! I don't feel like repeating everything you said." _Not unless it was with Heero's hands doing whatever they'd been doing to the auburn-haired boy at the time._

"Just give me a clue," Trowa snapped.

"How about 'God, Yuy, you've got great hands?' Does that give you enough of a goddamned clue?"

Trowa's eyes widened as he finally realized what Duo had overheard, and quite suddenly he burst out laughing.

Duo stared at him with a mixture of shock, and horror. "You stinking piece of backstabbing shit! You have to gloat about this?"

Too helpless with laughter to catch his breath, Trowa merely shook his head, clutching his stomach.

"Fuck you!" Duo snarled furiously, turning to stalk away.

But Trowa hastily caught Duo's wrist, holding him back. "Wait!" he gasped between laughs.

When the braided boy looked back at him with eyes slightly too bright, Trowa lost it again, shaking his head and trying to restrain the uproarious laughter long enough to draw breath.

"Damn it, Barton! Let go!" Duo demanded, trying to pull away.

"No!" wheezed the green-eyed boy, tightening his grip while he tried to get his laughter under control. "Please!" he added helpfully.

Duo waited, glaring at his amused teammate.

"It wasn't--," Trowa gasped out. "—wasn't what you think!"

"What wasn't?" asked Heero, walking in with Quatre close behind.

Duo darted an alarmed look at Trowa. "Let me go, Barton. Now!"

Trowa released his wrist, before the braided boy could get angrier. "Yuy, tell Maxwell what you and I were doing the other afternoon while he and Quatre were at the showers."

Heero frowned.

"Forget it!" Duo said hastily. "I don't want to hear it!" Hearing it from Heero's own lips would just make it too real. Duo headed for the door, but this time Heero caught his arm just above the elbow, taking it in a firm grip. Duo looked down at the hand, and then up at the Prussian blue eyes. "Get your fucking hand off me, Yuy, before I break it!"

"Maxwell, let him answer my question!" Trowa insisted, still grinning widely.

Heero met Duo's gaze steadily, and the braided boy couldn't seem to tear himself away from that mesmerizing pair of eyes. "While you and Winner were gone, I showed Barton some pressure points and deep massage to help with his sore shoulder." He briefly glanced at Trowa. "Why did you ask?"

"Because Maxwell overheard us and thought you and I were screwing," Trowa said with a wide smile.

Duo looked down at the floor, blushing hotly, and scowling to cover his embarrassment. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop," he said flatly. "I came back for my conditioner."

Heero eyed him searchingly. "Is that why you've had an attitude all week?"

"No! I mean—maybe. I don't know," he sighed, refusing to look up. "I was just in a bad mood, okay? It just seemed like…you lectured me about keeping focused on 'the mission,' and then you were…" He shrugged, not wanting to explain further.

Quatre suddenly understood everything. He turned a searching gaze to Duo. "You were trying to keep me from finding out who it was you thought Heero was with!" he said in realization.

Duo looked at him with a pained expression. "God, Quat, I didn't want you hurt, too," he said quietly. "Bad enough I had my--." He stopped, biting back the rest of the sentence before he admitted his feelings for Heero right in front of him. _–heart broken, he admitted to himself. Oh, fucking God…there it was. Quatre had been right. Duo was in love with Heero. _"Can I just go now?" Duo asked, pulling against the hand that was locked around his arm. "I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day."

"Stay, Maxwell," Heero said quietly, his tone firm. He glanced at Trowa. "Why don't you and Winner take a walk?"

"Sure," agreed the auburn-haired boy, walking over to Quatre's side. "Would you like to go see _my_ dog?" he asked with a soft smile.

Quatre's eyes widened. "Kushrenada said 'yes' to the adoption?"

Trowa nodded, eyes shining with happiness.

"That's wonderful!" Quatre exclaimed, taking the opportunity to give Trowa a quick hug. "Let's go see Nanashi!" he agreed.

The two slipped out the door, closing it quietly behind them.

Duo was left standing there with Heero still holding his arm, and his indigo eyes still fixed on the floor.

"Is that why you were making out with Jason that day?" Heero asked quietly.

The boy from L2 sighed deeply. "I-I don't know. I guess." He shrugged slightly. "He was in the right place at the right time…that's all."

"And you were in the wrong place, as usual," Heero said, with a trace of wry amusement in his voice. "Are we back to having this kind of misunderstanding again, Duo?"

"What was I supposed to do—bust in and demand answers?" Duo asked wearily. "After what I heard—thought I heard—I didn't dare."

"You could've asked me later…or the next day…or any day since," Heero suggested, his thumb moving gently along the arm he still held.

"It's not my place--," Duo began hesitantly. "It's none of my business."

"Why not?" asked the team leader. "Do you not give a shit what I do?"

Duo glanced up out of the corner of his eyes. "Do you want me to?"

"You're not answering my question," Heero pointed out.

"I know." Duo gave in to the slight pressure on his arm, turning so he was facing the Japanese boy. "Look…you keep saying that this boot camp is all-important…that you won't be distracted. And I respect that. I'm trying to do the same." He looked up with a shrug. "I guess I'm just a little more distractible than you are."

Heero chuckled in that low, sexy voice that Duo loved so much. "Want to bet?" He pulled his unresisting teammate into his arms. "A month ago, I'd have said I was immune to distractions," he confessed. "But you, Duo Maxwell, are arguably the most distracting person on the planet."

Duo sighed, relaxing into the embrace and closing his eyes. "You don't act like I am, most of the time," he said quietly.

"And that's all it is," Heero admitted. "An act." He shook his head slightly. "I thought you, of all people, would see right through it." A faint smirk touched his lips. "You saw through it that day at the visitor center."

Duo's lips curled in a small, smug smile. "God that was great," he sighed in recollection.

Heero chuckled warmly. "You were a cocky, smug sonofabitch the rest of the day," he reminded the braided boy. He pulled back enough to look down into the other boy's face. "What happened to all that smug confidence, hmm?"

"You want to talk about an act, Yuy?" Duo said, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. "I have more insecurities than I'll ever admit. I just hide them well."

"We all do," Heero assured him. "You think I don't wonder how long it'll be before you decide Jason has more in common with you than I ever will?"

Duo shrugged slightly. "Sure he does…but that's what friendships are built on."

"So is love," Heero pointed out.

Duo looked sharply at him. "Do you think I love Jase?"

"A lot of people think that," Heero told him.

"Yeah, but Jase isn't one of 'em," Duo assured him. "He knows we're just friends." He looked away uneasily. "Even when I do stupid things like throw myself at him."

"Because you thought that after I'd told you I had to stay focused on boot camp, I went back to the barracks and had sex with Barton," Heero added.

Duo nodded, still looking away.

"You were jealous?" Heero said with a faint teasing note in his voice.

"Insanely," Duo admitted.

"Don't be." Heero loosened his grip slightly, making a little more space between them. "I meant what I said about focusing on camp, Duo. We really do need to. But don't mistake my determination to succeed here, for indifference. You do matter to me. And when we finish camp, maybe we can figure out just how much."

Duo managed a wry smirk at that. "No promises, eh?"

"I can't make promises—yet," Heero sighed. "But I'm going to ask you for one."

The braided boy gave him a wary look.

"Talk to me," Heero said simply. At Duo's quizzical expression, he smiled slightly. "Next time there's a—misunderstanding—talk to me. Don't run away. Get angry if you want…but don't run and hide. Promise?"

Indigo eyes searched the team leader's face. "Does that promise work both ways, Yuy?"

"Of course."

"Then yeah, I promise," Duo agreed.

Heero pulled him into an all-too-brief hug, and then backed away. "So, how about we go join our teammates at the kennel and congratulate Trowa on saving Nanashi's life?"

Duo blushed again. "Shit, I owe Barton one big-assed apology," he said with a grimace. "I said some pretty harsh things."

"I think he'll forgive you, given the circumstances," Heero said with a smirk. "And assuming you don't try to get between him and Winner again."

Duo laughed quietly. "Ah, yeah. It was pretty fun running interference between those two. Maybe some day Quatre will even forgive me."

"And if he'd done that to you, would you forgive him?" Heero teased.

"Not in a million years," Duo grinned back. "C'mon, Yuy. Let's get to the kennels…I have a lot of groveling to do…" He grabbed the team leader's hand, pulling him out the door after him.

* * *


	27. Set Up

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty Six: Set Up

Heero and Duo headed straight to the kennels, and were allowed in by the handler on duty. As they walked down the corridor to the dog runs, they were talking quietly about how they'd handle the upcoming competition.

But just as Duo reached a hand to the doorknob, he heard a throaty groan on the other side. He froze at once, feeling a rush of deja vu, and glanced at Heero in alarm. "Did you hear--?"

Then a voice carried clearly, even through the closed door…a breathless, ecstasy-filled voice. "Oh—Trowa—don't stop--."

Duo stepped back as if stung, turning wide eyes to Heero. As the team leader reached for the door, Duo batted his hand away. "Are you fucking nuts, Yuy?" he hissed in a whisper.

"Aw, c'mon, Maxwell! You aren't going to start jumping to conclusions again…"

Duo hesitated, clearly torn. "I don't think it's a misunderstanding this time."

"Well let's find out." Heero threw the door open, and Duo clapped both hands over his eyes.

"Yuy—no!" gasped the braided boy.

The sound of laughter made him peek cautiously through his fingers.

Quatre and Trowa were leaning on the kennel wall; with Nanashi enjoying the ear-scratching Trowa was giving him. Both boys wore mischievous expressions.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Very funny. How'd you know we were here?"

Trowa wordlessly pointed to the security monitor up in one corner, clearly showing the outer entrance to the kennels.

"Assholes," Duo muttered, blushing.

Heero was grinning at his embarrassment. "You can't say you didn't deserve that."

Duo ducked his head. "Okay—yeah."

Quatre chuckled at him. "If you could have seen your face when Heero opened the door--!"

"Priceless!" Trowa asserted, grinning madly. "Aw, hell, Maxwell—you were _so_ asking for that!"

Duo nodded. "I know…I know." He gave Trowa a sheepish look. "I'm sorry I've been a jackass this week."

"Just this week?" teased Trowa, letting Duo know he wasn't seriously mad. He shrugged slightly. "Apology accepted." He gave Heero a sly glance. "Sorry you didn't lose that bet, now aren't you?"

"Bet?" Duo asked suspiciously.

"Barton!" Heero's voice was dangerous.

"I bet Yuy his acupressure wouldn't help my shoulder that much." Trowa still wore a smirk. "But he was right. It felt great."

"It _sounded_ like it felt great," Duo admitted, a little wistfully.

"What were the stakes?" Quatre wondered.

Trowa laughed, shaking his head. "Yuy'd kill me if I told."

"Damn straight." Heero kept his gaze on the floor, knowing Duo would be looking at him curiously, and that if he blundered into the indigo eyes, his blush would give him away. "Isn't it about time for lunch?" he asked brusquely, eager to change the subject.

"Nice dodge, Yuy," Duo said with an audible smirk. "Hey, Tro'—you and I need to talk."

Trowa shook his head. "Sorry, Maxwell. No can do."

"Hey…gimme a chance. I'm sure I could come up with a bribe."

"Yeah, and Yuy could snap me in half like a twig," Trowa replied evenly. "His secret's safe with me."

"Brown-noser," Duo grumbled, as they put the dogs away, and headed out of the kennel.

They made their way across the compound in companionable silence, though some puzzled glances were cast their way at the sight of Duo and Heero at peace.

Duo glanced aside at his team leader, who had gotten over the fear that Trowa might reveal their little wager, and was his usual taciturn self. "Wow…have I really been that bad?" he asked in an undertone.

"Why?"

"Cuz I heard someone comment about our team getting along for a change," Duo said with a faint scowl.

Heero fought back a smirk. "I guess you've really been that bad, Maxwell."

"Hmph."

Quatre chuckled, glad that Duo's annoyance was clearly feigned.

When they got to the mess hall, the braided boy looked for Jason, hoping to apologize for the earlier outburst, but the other boy from L2 wasn't there. Instead, Duo approached two of his teammates.

"Hey, Ben…Jase around?"

"Doc wanted him to keep the knee elevated as much as possible. He's back at the barracks with Adam." He eyed Duo speculatively. "How're things?"

"Fine," Duo said with a sheepish half-smile. "I sort of owe Jase an apology for snapping at him before." He shrugged a little. "Got off to a bad start this morning."

"Stop by the barracks if you like."

"Maybe. I don't know the rest of the day's schedule yet. Would you tell him I'd like a chance to apologize? Maybe later?"

Ben smirked. "Like you need to," he drawled sarcastically.

"Trust me. I need to," Duo asserted. He saw that his teammates were already in the food line, so he excused himself and joined them.

"Everything okay?" Heero asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"Yeah. I guess Jase has to stay off the leg. Doctor's orders." Duo looked at his team leader with a steady gaze. "Maybe we could stop by their barracks later, so I could apologize?"

Heero hesitated a split-second that told Duo he wasn't entirely happy about that idea. But he nodded. "Of course."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "And you're not going to be jealous, right? Cuz I told you he's just a friend, and I don't lie, ever."

Heero looked away, forcing a casual shrug. "Why would I be jealous?" he said coolly.

Duo edged a little closer to the team leader. "Maybe because I'm irresistibly attractive?"

The team leader gave a skeptical snort, picking up a little dish of dessert for his tray. "Conceited much?" he teased, keeping his face impassive.

"Smugly confident," Duo smirked back. "Like I was on visiting day." Yeah, he liked thinking back to that day…and Heero's lap.

Heero forced a scowl that didn't look quite real, and picked up his tray, heading for a table. "Less talking, Maxwell. More eating."

"Sir, yes sir," grinned the boy from L2.

With their misunderstanding resolved, the four boys in Team Wing were finally able to achieve a more relaxed relationship. They decided to skip the weekend ballgame, in favor of planning how they'd achieve their best performance ever in the upcoming competition. So, after finishing laundry and barracks cleanup, they spent what was left of the afternoon in the barracks, discussing each other's strengths and weaknesses, with a minimum of sniping and teasing. After taking a brief break for dinner, they resumed their studies and turned in early, all needing a good night's rest after the emotional day.

* * *

The next day was yet another visiting day, and once again, Quatre and Trowa knew they had family coming. Trowa was especially nervous, knowing he'd have to introduce his sister to the warden to facilitate Nanashi's adoption. Not that he doubted she'd agree; but he worried that Kushrenada might have changed his mind. His worries were allayed when a guard stopped by the barracks to tell him to meet the warden at the kennels prior to going to the visitor center.

"Hey, Quatre, you want to come?" he asked hopefully.

Quatre glanced at Duo. "Okay with you, buddy?" he asked with a smirk.

Duo glared. "Oh for fuck's sake, I was trying to protect you, Quat. Can't you just let it go?"

Quatre actually smiled warmly at that. "Yes, I can. And, by the way, I might not have thanked you, but I do appreciate the gesture."

"Just trying to look out for a teammate," Duo said, looking away in embarrassment.

"Well, I'll take over from here," Trowa assured him, walking over beside Quatre. "C'mon. We can talk to K. and then when we go to the visitor center, you can meet my sister, too."

The blonde nodded. "Sounds great. Later, Duo…Heero." As he and Trowa walked out, he called back over his shoulder. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do!"

Duo blushed brightly at that, deliberately burying his face in a comic book, and hoping Heero wouldn't notice.

But, of course, his ever-observant team leader would. "What, Maxwell? No smug confidence today?"

Somehow, once they were alone, Duo found his nerve faltering. He couldn't quite bring himself to flirt with the object of his affections when there was no one around to hide behind. "I'm reading," he said lamely, knowing it was a piss-poor comeback.

Heero chuckled quietly, sitting down at the laptop. "Well, I'm sure my 'sweetheart' here can keep me occupied." He ran his fingers lightly over the keyboard.

Duo glanced up briefly, sighing very quietly. God, he'd love to trade places with that damned machine!

* * *

About half an hour after Trowa and Quatre left to go to the kennels, there was a knock on the door.

Heero looked up sharply from the laptop, and shook his head in confusion. "Come!"

Captain Chang walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I swear to God, Chang, if Relena's at the visitor center again…"

Duo laughed. "Aw, don't sweat it, Yuy," he teased. "I'll help you get rid of her again." He leaned over the edge of his bunk, giving Heero an enticing smirk. "We could put on a show she'd never forget." _And neither would I…_

Heero blushed at that, opening his mouth to retort.

"Relena's not here," Wufei said firmly, his tone very serious.

"Ah. I take it there's another reason for this visit," Heero guessed.

"Actually, I came to see Maxwell, mostly."

"Should I leave?" Heero asked with a scowl, wondering what Wufei was up to.

"Not necessary," Wufei said shortly, waving a hand dismissively and walking over to sit on the edge of the desk, facing Duo.

Duo studied the scowl on the Chinese officer's face. "Am I in trouble, sir?"

"Not at all," Wufei assured him.

"What is wrong, Chang?" Heero asked firmly, closing the laptop and fixing a stern gaze on his long-time friend.

"Carroll is in the infirmary." Wufei said carefully, his dark eyes on Duo's face.

"What?" Duo sat up sharply, eyes intent. "Why? What happened to him?"

"Apparently he was rather severely beaten up last night." The dark scowl on Wufei's face betrayed his anger.

"Apparently?" Duo asked suspiciously. "Can't he tell you what happened?" A wild look entered the indigo eyes. "He's—he's not--?"

"No, just unconscious," Wufei hastened to reassured the worried teen. "Fortunately, when he was gone for over an hour, two of his teammates decided to go check on him."

"Where was he? What the hell happened?" Duo sat rigidly upright, hands fisted in the edges of the blanket he was sitting on.

"It's hard to tell," shrugged the Captain. "And I'm not sure he'll come to before the medivac shuttle arrives."

"Medivac? How bad is he?" Duo gasped, not even noticing Heero had walked over and put a comforting hand on one of his.

"At this point, Doctor Po isn't sure," admitted the officer. "She thinks there are at least some internal injuries—so getting him to an off-base hospital for surgery is the safest course of action."

Heero's face darkened. "I suppose you don't know who did it."

"Aw—fuck that, Yuy!" Duo exploded. "You know it was Norton and his gang!" He jumped down off the bunk, pacing restlessly across the room.

Captain Chang sighed. "We're still investigating." He held out a slip of paper to Duo. "We found this in his pocket."

Duo took it, his jaw dropping in shock as he read it. "I didn't write this, Chang."

Heero took the paper from Duo's nerveless fingers, and read it aloud. "'Jase—please can we talk? Alone. Behind the showers, 9:00 p.m. –Duo.'"

Heero looked up at Wufei, blue eyes somber. "Duo didn't leave the barracks last night, and we were all still awake at nine."

Duo looked sick to his stomach. "Shit. They knew."

"Knew what?" asked Wufei carefully.

"They knew Jase—liked me. And that I snapped at him yesterday in the mess hall." Duo closed his eyes, putting a hand over his face. "The bastards knew that note would make him come running." His voice cracked slightly. "The fuckers used me to get to him."

"Actually, I think they're using him to get to you," Heero said quietly. "Norton knows you two are—close."

"Aw—fuck this!" Duo snarled, turning a furious gaze to Captain Chang. "Can't you send Norton to prison for this?"

"If I can prove he did it, of course," Wufei asserted. "But he was on KP until nearly nine himself. There's no way he delivered the note. Jason's teammates found it slipped under the door when they got back from supper. It would have had to be one of Norton's teammates, rather than their ringleader."

"Then squeeze them until one of them rolls over on him!" Duo said hotly.

Wufei shrugged slightly. "I've been trying, Maxwell. Why do you think it's taken me this long to come tell you? I was grilling Norton's entire team half the night. They swore they were at the library, and there are witnesses who agree."

Duo eyed the officer, seeing for the first time the dark circles under the eyes, and the tired lines around his mouth. "Let me grill them," he suggested. "Give me fifteen minutes alone in a room with any one of 'em…"

A fleeting smile tugged at Wufei's lips. "Then I'd have to send you off to L2, wouldn't I?"

"Probably," shrugged the boy. "But it might be worth it--."

"No. I'll find another way," Wufei said firmly. "Their mutual hatred was well-established. I'll keep trying to prove Norton's team carried out the attack, with or without him." He sighed in frustration. "In the meantime, did Carroll have any other enemies?"

"No!" Duo said firmly. "And stop using the past tense. He's not--." His voice broke at that, and he turned his back, trying to compose himself.

_'According to what he said in one psych interview, he's lost everyone he ever loved.'_

Wufei's words echoed in Heero's head, and he reached to put a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder. "He'll be okay--."

But the braided boy slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, Yuy!" he snapped. _Don't care about me, or you'll die, too—just like all the others._

"Duo—Jason will be okay," Heero said firmly. "You won't lose him. He won't die just because he cares about you."

Duo looked sharply over his shoulder, amazed at how close the team leader had come to reading his thoughts.

"The medivac is just a precaution, right Chang?" Heero added.

"At this point, Doctor Po is cautiously optimistic," came the vague reply. Wufei sighed. "Perhaps I should leave you two alone. I have an investigation to conduct."

Duo caught his eyes. "Could I see Jase before they take him?"

"He's unconscious, Maxwell--."

"I don't care," Duo insisted. "I just want to see him."

"I'll ask the doctor. If she allows it, I'll send Carter to get you." Chang left then, closing the door quietly.

Duo sighed deeply, and then cursed under his breath.

"This isn't your fault, Duo," Heero said firmly.

"Yes, it is. If I'd left Jase alone--."

"First off—he made the first move, not you," Heero reminded him. "Secondly, Norton only started hating you after I struck him out during the ball game. So it's as much my fault as it is yours."

Duo gave a wry snort. "His brand of hate doesn't start overnight, Yuy. He might dislike you for striking him out, but his hatred of homosexuals runs a lot deeper and darker." The indigo eyes turned an appraising look to the team leader. "I don't think he realizes you're gay, too, or more of his violence would be focused on you."

Heero couldn't resist a smirk. "Maybe I should just kiss you tomorrow morning at calisthenics, so he gets the picture," he suggested casually, moving closer to the braided boy.

Duo's jaw dropped, and a definite blush crept up his cheeks. "Y-you wouldn't--?" he stuttered, fumbling for a coherent thought. But all he came up with was something along the lines of _oh please, oh please, oh please…_

Heero's smirk widened into a smile. "No—I wouldn't." He reached a hand to Duo's cheek, his thumb gently tracing those perfect lips. "A first kiss isn't something you share with a bunch of strangers…" He started to lean in, his gaze focused on Duo's lips.

And then a sharp rap on the door made both boys jerk back just before Carter walked in.

The corporal glanced between them questioningly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No—not at all," Heero said smoothly, turning away and walking over to the desk to reopen the laptop.

"Chang said you can come to the infirmary, Maxwell…but we've got to hurry…the shuttle's already landed in town, and they're almost ready to load Carroll into the ambulance."

Duo struggled to catch the breath he'd lost when he was drowning in Heero's blue eyes, and forcefully drew his attention away from the feel of the team leader's warm breath on his lips. "Uh…yeah…fine," he stammered out, pasting his trademark smile on, and turning to follow the officer. He glanced over his shoulder as he left, and Heero looked up from the laptop with a smirk and a reassuring wink.

With that small gesture to lift his spirits, Duo was able to force down his worries as he followed Carter to the infirmary. "Did the Captain say how Jase is doing?" he asked.

"The same," replied Carter. "Whoever roughed him up did a fair job of it." He saw the boy's face tighten, and reached over to put a hand on his shoulder as they walked. "Don't worry. If anyone can find out who did this, Chang can. You just keep thinking good thoughts that Carroll will be okay."

Duo nodded, unconvinced. He wasn't sure he had enough good thoughts to be much help. All he could think was that once again someone close to him had been hurt; and this time he felt even more to blame.

Doctor Po was bustling around the infirmary when they got there, instructing orderlies on moving the patient safely onto a gurney. She glanced up as Carter arrived with his young charge. "Maxwell!" her tone was polite, but a little curt. "I can only give you a minute or two…I really want this boy on his way as quickly as possible."

Duo nodded. "Thanks for letting me see him." He walked over and looked down at Jason's bruised face, wincing in sympathy, and gently running his hand over the other boy's cheek. "Ah, shit, Jase. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm so sorry," he murmured. His glance traveled up the i.v. tubes to the hanging bags on the gurney, and then back to the bandaged figure. "You get better, damn it—y'hear me? Us street rats are tough—so don't you dare die on me!"

Jason didn't stir, and his breathing remained slow and steady.

Duo leaned closer, to whisper in the other boy's ear. "Don't worry, Jase—I'll find a way to prove Norton did this! Fuck, I'll just beat a confession out of him, if I have to!"

Perhaps it was his imagination, but Duo thought he saw a hint of a smirk touch one side of Jason's mouth.

"And you—get better and get your ass back here. I'm gonna miss you." Duo stepped back, looking up to find Doctor Po at his side, as the gurney was wheeled out to the ambulance.

"Don't worry," she said gently. "He's in excellent health, and stable for now. They should be able to get him to the hospital without any further trauma."

Duo nodded miserably. _Boys don't cry! _He drew a shaky breath, and ran a hand across his eyes. "Thanks for letting me see him off," he told the doctor.

"Captain Chang said you two are—close," replied the doctor.

"Jase is another L2 orphan like me," Duo shrugged. "We hit it off right away." He gave the physician a sidelong look, frowning slightly. "They'll take good care of him, right?"

"Of course." She saw the trace of doubt in his eyes. "You don't believe me."

"I--." He paused, shrugging slightly. "When you've been in a system that ignores people with no money, you learn to expect second-rate treatment—or none at all."

"You mean the clinics on L2?" Doctor Po asked, scowling. "I've heard about them…turning away those who need their care the most." She shook her head. "It's not like that here. He'll be going to a private hospital at the taxpayers' expense—and he'll get all the care he needs. I promise!"

Duo smiled at her, and she marveled at the brilliance of those wide, indigo eyes.

"Ready to go, kid?" asked Carter, gesturing back towards the barracks.

"I can walk myself…" Duo began.

Carter cut him off quickly. "Captain Chang wanted me to make sure you didn't take any detours, Maxwell." He gave a brief, feral grin. "He seemed to think you might get lost and end up at Team Faction's barracks by mistake."

Duo managed a wry smile. _Busted! _That was almost exactly what he'd planned. It was a very subdued boy who followed Corporal Carter back to Team Wing's barracks.

* * *

No sooner had Duo and Carter left, than Heero closed the laptop and quietly slipped from the barracks himself. Wufei had told Maxwell not to go after Kyle's team, but he'd said nothing to Heero Yuy. 

The team leader walked casually across the compound, staying close to the buildings, and slowly making his way to the enemy's cabin. A quick glance in the window showed him it was empty, so he took a stroll towards the showers, figuring he might pick up Kyle's trail along the way.

He never expected to see the boy sauntering out of the warden's office, looking extraordinarily pleased with himself. Heero stopped in the shadow of a building, watching Kyle walk purposefully across the compound towards the barracks. A scowl darkened his face. Why had Kyle gone to Kushrenada's office?

The first reason that came to mind was that Kyle was somehow in league with Kushrenada, probably informing on fellow inmates. A cold smile crossed Heero's face; wouldn't Kyle's teammates just love to know their leader was feeding information to the warden? That was a sure way to end up ostracized by other inmates…if it was discovered.

Heero waited to step in front of him until the last possible moment, and the startled reaction was very gratifying. "Norton, we need to talk."

Kyle caught his breath quickly, glancing past the other boy to see if he was alone. "What d'you want, Yuy?"

"I told you…to talk. The fighting amongst teams has got to stop."

The other boy looked at him in surprise, and then shook his head, sneering. "You've got to be shitting me. You think we'll have a little chat and make nice?" His face darkened. "Forget it, Yuy."

"You came after Maxwell and me with a baseball bat…and now you've put Carroll in the hospital."

"Wasn't me, Yuy. I was on KP. Just ask Chang," smirked Kyle. He shrugged elaborately. "For that matter, my whole team had an alibi for last night. They were at the library, and there are two guards who can back that up."

_Guards? Prison guards? Was Kushrenada behind the whole thing?_ Pieces began to fall into place for Heero, and he started to guess at the dynamics of Kyle's relationship with the cruel warden. The other team leader must be an informant…letting the warden know who Duo's friends were, and how best to get at them, in order to push the boy from L2 into doing something foolish that could get him sent to prison.

_Gods, Yuy! You're getting as paranoid as Maxwell now. There's no reason to think Kushrenada would go so far to set him up…is there?_

Temporarily abandoning that train of thought, Heero decided to remain focused on the issue at hand. "I'm just letting you know up front, Norton…the next time you so much as look cross-eyed at Duo…"

"You gonna tell Chang?" scoffed the other boy. "Go ahead. Be a little squealer, and run crying to Chang. As if I give a shit…"

"I won't go to Chang," Heero said calmly. "I'll come to you…some night…when you least expect it." His deep blue eyes were lit with an unholy light as he glared at the bully. "And don't bother thinking you can hide. Because I will find you. I'll find you by the smell of fear that hangs off you." He smiled, showing two rows of even white teeth. "And I'll make you sorry you were ever born…before I kill you."

Kyle gaped at him. "Y-you can't threaten me!"

"I just did."

"I'll tell Kushrenada!"

"Now who's the squealer?" Heero sneered. "I'll bet your teammates would like to know where you spend your time." He knew that anyone too chummy with the warden was liable to be ostracized by other inmates, if not outright harassed for it.

Kyle glared, but with more dread than defiance. "Why d'you want to protect a couple of queers anyway, Yuy? What's it to you what happens to them?"

"Duo's my teammate; Jason was a friend," Heero replied vaguely, almost wincing at his own use of the past tense. "And you're a narrow-minded, malicious little homophobe. You need to get over it."

The other boy scowled at him. "I think you're the one who needs to get over it, Yuy. Mind your own business, and stop trying to coddle the little L2 fag. He'll get what's coming to him sooner or later anyway."

"So will you," promised Heero calmly. "Remember that when you turn out the lights tonight." He turned and walked away, while Kyle stood uneasily shifting from foot to foot, hesitating before finally deeming it safe to return to his barracks.


	28. Holding Back the Storm

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty Seven: Holding Back the Storm

Trowa was uncharacteristically elated as he and Quatre made their way back towards the barracks. The meeting between Kushrenada, Catherine and him had gone perfectly. The warden had seemed quite charmed by Trowa's pretty sister, and she'd given all the right answers about how they'd ensure the public's safety from Nanashi.

Nanashi had been the perfect gentleman as well, happily greeting the girl as if he'd known her from birth. And Catherine was completely in love with the tawny dog before the visit ended.

And not only had Trowa introduced her to the friendly pup; he'd gotten to introduce her to Quatre, after the blonde's sisters left. She'd given Trowa a surreptitious thumbs-up behind Quatre's back before she left.

"You seem really happy," Quatre noted, as they walked through the compound, after taking Nanashi back to the kennels.

"I am," Trowa shrugged. "It went perfectly." He couldn't help the smile that lit his face. "I can't believe I'm going to get to keep Nanashi, Quatre." His green eyes shone with elation. "And I have you to thank for giving me the idea."

Quatre shrugged modestly. "You'd have thought of it, I'm sure."

Trowa shook his head. "I was in a panic when I thought he'd be killed. My brain just froze up." He gave his teammate a warm look. "Don't ever say I don't owe you for this, Quatre. I-I don't even know how to start to thank you."

Quatre smiled almost coyly. "Being my friend is a good start," he said ambiguously.

Trowa nodded enthusiastically. "I am," he said firmly. "Always."

Quatre shifted the brown paper bag he was carrying, and Trowa gave him a curious look.

"What's in the bag?"

"Ah, a little present for Duo," Quatre said with a smirk.

Trying not to show his reflexive jealousy, Trowa raised an eyebrow curiously.

"We're supposed to camp out Thursday night…before the river crossing," Quatre reminded him.

"And..?" Trowa's imagination was beginning to kick in, and a slight frown creased his brow.

"Remember last time? Duo wanted s'mores."

Trowa gave a short, relieved laugh. "You didn't!"

"I had Iria bring graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows," grinned the other boy.

"Did she have to smuggle them past security?" teased Trowa.

"No. I got Captain Chang's permission," explained the blonde. "There's nothing hazardous about s'mores."

"I'm not so sure," suggested Trowa. "What if Maxwell ends up with marshmallow in that hair of his?"

Quatre laughed aloud. "Oh, Allah, he'd kill me!" he gasped between chuckles. "But it _would_ be hilarious, wouldn't it?"

"I'll protect you," Trowa offered, boldly putting a hand on Quatre's shoulder and keeping it there the rest of the way to their barracks. But when they walked inside, they both paused in surprise. Heero and Duo appeared to be at it again.

"Goddamnit, Yuy! I don't give a shit! I'm going to fucking kill Kyle--!"

"You can't make a move, Maxwell. Chang will be all over that…not to mention Kushrenada…"

"Fuck 'em both!" Duo spat angrily, stalking the length of the room. "I don't care how many so-called 'witnesses' say Kyle's team was at the library. They did it! I know they did."

"Damn it, Duo. Get a grip on yourself and think, for once!" Heero looked almost as agitated as the braided boy, though he held himself back from pacing. "This is exactly what Kushrenada wants. You attack Norton, and he'll have you on the next flight to L2."

"Whoa…attack Norton?" Quatre cut in, wanting to know what had caused the anger and concern he could feel filling the small building. "Why would you do that, Duo?"

"Because he nearly killed Jase!" Duo snapped, turning an agonized look to his friend.

Quatre exchanged a puzzled glance with Trowa, and then looked at Heero. "What's he talking about?" he asked the team leader.

"Apparently, last night someone lured Jason out of the barracks alone and beat him half to death," Heero sighed, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Chang hasn't been able to prove it was Norton or his team."

"But we know better!" Duo interjected.

"We know nothing!" Heero snarled in response. "There are two guards willing to swear Norton's team was at the library last night during the attack."

"They're lying!" Duo spat angrily.

"And I'd like to know why," Heero insisted. "If there are two prison guards backing Norton's team, someone must have put them up to it. My bet would be Kushrenada."

"I don't care who's backing them. All I care about is what they did to a friend…and how I can pay 'em back for it."

"Maxwell, I forbid you to go anywhere near Norton!" Heero growled sternly.

Duo's eyes widened. "You forbid--?" he asked incredulously. "Are you fucking insane, Yuy? You can't 'forbid' me to do anything. You're not my boss…and you're not my mother, for fuck's sake!"

"No, I'm your friend," Heero said evenly, his deep blue eyes meeting the indigo ones squarely. "And I care what happens to you."

Quatre nearly smirked when he saw Duo hesitate at that admission. _Nicely done, Heero._

"I care about _you_," Heero added quietly, knowing he'd won when he saw Duo's shoulders relax slightly. He walked over to stand squarely in front of the other boy, who had his head bowed, his chestnut bangs shading his face. "Duo?"

Duo's shoulders rose and fell in a deep sigh, and he nodded without raising his head.

Heero reached one finger to lift Duo's chin so the braided boy was looking at him. "I need you to trust me, Duo. We'll find out the truth, and we'll see whoever hurt Jason punished for it. But I won't let you sacrifice yourself to exact revenge. Understood?"

"Yeah," Duo said wearily, reaching a hand up to push his unruly bangs from his eyes. "It's just—if you'd seen how battered he looked—how pale he was. And all because he picked the wrong friend."

"We're not even going to discuss how wrong that is," Heero said with a shake of his head. His blue eyes turned to the other two teammates. "Chang showed up after you two left, to tell us they were about to medivac Jason off to a hospital," he explained.

Quatre walked over to Duo's side, sliding a comforting arm across his shoulders. "I can tell how worried you are about him," he said quietly. "It must've been pretty bad."

"It was."

Trowa frowned at Heero. "Why do you think Kushrenada had something to do with it?"

"I saw Norton leaving his office a little earlier," replied the team leader, his gaze still on Duo's face. "And there are two prison guards swearing they saw Norton's team members at the library last night when the attack occurred."

"They could be acting without his knowledge," Trowa persisted, not wanting to believe the man who'd treated him so well could be that underhanded.

Duo gave him a scathing look. "Still as naïve as ever, eh, Barton?" he sneered, pulling away from Quatre and walking to the door. "I'm going out for a breath of fresh air."

Heero gave a low growl of frustration. "Then so am I." He spared a glance at Trowa. "How'd things go with your sister?"

"Great. She loves the idea of adopting Nanashi." Trowa glanced at Quatre. "And I think she's a little taken with Quatre, too."

The blonde blushed at that. "He's making that up, Heero. She was just nice to me, that's all."

"I'll see what she says in her next letter," shrugged the boy from the circus, smirking as he went to his bunk to relax.

Duo had paused at the door. "Coming, Yuy?" He gave a look over his shoulder that was half exasperation, half invitation.

"Of course," came the simple reply as Heero joined him at the door.

* * *

Captain Chang was trying hard not to scowl as he spoke on the vid-phone to his superior officer. "—and he should be arriving at the hospital any time now. I'd appreciate it if you'd check on his condition and update me." 

"Of course." Major Merquise's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you any closer to proving who did it?"

"Not really," sighed the Chinese officer, frowning slightly. "I have two guards swearing that the boys were in the library, and no other witnesses to refute it."

"Why would the prison guards lie to protect inmates?" wondered Zechs.

Wufei's scowl deepened. "Recruit Yuy said something that stuck in my mind, sir, about the purpose of the attack being to get to Recruit Maxwell. The boy who was injured was, uh, romantically interested in him."

"Oh." Zechs appeared to consider that for a moment. "So someone beat up Carroll to prove something to Maxwell?"

"It's a possibility," shrugged Wufei. "And we know Kushrenada has no fondness for the boy. Although I hesitate to accuse him of telling his guards to cover for Norton's team, I can't completely rule it out. At this point, I can't even rule out the possibility of the guards' having carried out the attack themselves." He sighed heavily. "I've met with every team… inspected hands for cuts or bruises that might have been caused in a fight, checked out uniforms…with no leads. Whoever did this either wore gloves or used a blunt object to inflict Carroll's injuries…and then got rid of whatever it was. I'm not sure Norton's boys are that clever."

"I see." Zechs ran a hand back through his long hair. "Well, Captain, all I can suggest is that you keep on top of things. Be careful with next week's competition. Don't have activities that could separate a team…safety in numbers, you know. Make sure your soldiers are the ones overseeing the recruits, rather than using prison guards. And keep a close eye on Team Wing, since they seem to be at the top of the hit list."

"Well, they're the odds-on favorite for winning next week," Wufei said with a fairly smug grin. "When they work together, they are quite formidable, sir."

"Perhaps we'll have to keep them together when they get to the Academy, eh?"

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" asked the Chinese officer, raising an eyebrow.

"How about we make a little wager, Chang? I'll bet fifty credits that they end up winning next week. If you lose, you have to let me take you to dinner when you get back to the Academy."

Captain Chang gaped for a moment, wondering if the connection were faulty. Did Major Merquise just…proposition…him? "Sir?"

Zechs laughed at the panicked look on the face of his best training officer. "Or would you rather put up cash?" he offered magnanimously.

"I'd rather not bet against them, sir," replied Wufei, regaining his composure quickly. "I know Yuy too well."

"Ah, so we agree. I look forward to meeting all four of the boys on this remarkable team of yours, Chang."

"Yes sir. I should get back to my investigation…"

"Of course. Carry on, Captain."

The screen went dark, leaving Wufei staring blankly at it. "Dinner?" he said quietly, to no one in particular.

* * *

Heero and Duo walked out to the track behind the athletic field, the team leader carefully watching for members of Kyle's gang, knowing that if they put in an appearance, there'd be no holding the boy from L2 back. 

"Duo--."

"I don't want to hear it, okay?" came the sharp response.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

Indigo eyes darted him a sharp glance. "No going after Norton…no going after his teammates…no…"

"I was going to say…" _that I wish I could hold you and make you forget everything bad that ever happened to you…that I want to protect you from anything that might happen from now on…that I couldn't care less about the boot camp or the mission, if it puts you in harm's way. And how about that 'first kiss' that got interrupted earlier? _"Ah, forget it." Heero sighed, scowling in frustration.

Duo cocked his head questioningly, noticing the team leader's tension. "You mean that's not what you were going to say?"

Heero stopped, turning to face his teammate. "You keep telling me…telling all of us…how tough you are. As if growing up on the streets made you stronger…more able to look out for yourself. But look what happened to Jason." A scowl creased his forehead. "I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to use your brains, and think before you act, and work _with_ the team, instead of going off alone."

"I thought that's what I just did," Duo said coolly. "I waited for you, because I knew if I stormed out of that barracks alone, you'd throw a fit."

"But did you know why?" Heero demanded._ God, Duo, just admit that you know I care…that you want me to care._

"Yeah, Yuy," Duo said, eyes narrowing slightly. "You need four team members to win the competition."

Heero stared for a moment, and then shook his head. "You asshole," he muttered, turning on his heel and heading back towards the barracks.

Duo crossed his arms, glaring at the retreating back. _That's better. Don't care too much, Yuy. It'll be safer for you in the long run._

Heero stopped before he was out of sight of the other boy. Despite his anger, he wouldn't leave a teammate alone. "Maxwell. Barracks. Now!" When he heard the quiet crunch of sand behind him, he started walking again, knowing the braided boy was stalking sullenly along.

* * *

And Duo did stay sullen, at least for the rest of the afternoon. He knew Heero was worried about him…worried about what he'd do, or what might be done to him. But right at that moment, he didn't care. He wanted to be angry with someone…anyone…and his team leader was not only handy, but also used to Duo's moods. So he took the brunt of the braided boy's frustration.

Then, just after supper, there was a sharp rap on the door, and Captain Chang and Corporal Carter walked in, the latter carrying a duffel bag and folded cot.

The four boys stood at attention, albeit a little grudgingly on the part of some.

"Yuy…I've been to each barracks this evening, and given the same talk you four are about to hear," said the Chinese officer brusquely. "For the duration of the upcoming competition, your MSC liaison will be bunking with you." His sharp black glance swept past Duo. "There will be no midnight excursions to seek any sort of retribution against anyone for anything. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Heero said, his own gaze sliding warily over to see the smoldering frustration in the indigo eyes.

"Furthermore, during next week's competition, there will be no name-calling, no taunts, threats, or direct action taken against another team…no matter what!" This time his gaze pinned Duo down. "Am I making myself clear, Maxwell?"

"You are."

"Do I have your word you will leave Norton and his teammates alone?"

Duo nearly squirmed under the intensity of Wufei's glare, seeing no way to circumvent the issue at hand. "But…"

Wufei stepped closer, lowering his voice so only Duo could hear him. "I don't think they were the ones who hurt Carroll."

The braided boy's eyes flew wide, and he turned a disbelieving gaze to the officer. "You're lying!"

"I swear by my ancestors, I'm not," said the Chinese officer, shoulders stiffening.

Heero darted a warning glance at Duo. _For Christ's sake, don't question Chang's word! Don't be that stupid, Maxwell!_

Duo frowned thoughtfully, and then his gaze dropped to the floor. "Okay, Chang. I promise, I won't do…or try to do…anything to Norton's team this week."

"No sabotage…no goading them into starting an altercation?"

"Nothing!" Duo said sharply, raising an angry glare to the officer. "Go ahead and do it your way, Chang, for all the good it'll do you! What the hell? He's just an L2 brat to you…so why should you care--?"

Wufei's hand cracked sharply across Duo's face, and the boy gaped in astonishment, blinking back tears of pain. "Recruit Carroll is one of my trainees, Maxwell. And I do care what happens to him. And don't you ever dare question that again!"

Duo rubbed his cheek absently, a disbelieving look still plastered on his face.

The Chinese officer took a deep breath, visibly regaining his composure. He turned back to Heero. "I expect your team to display exemplary behavior this week."

"Yes, sir," Heero said quietly, still watching Duo out of the corner of his eyes. He half-expected the braided boy to tell Wufei to go fuck himself, and was rather surprised when he didn't.

Captain Chang glanced once more at Duo, his expression almost apologetic; he rarely lost his temper, and when he did, he never felt good about it afterwards. But he left without a word, shutting the door with a solid bang.

Carter looked sympathetically at the boys in Team Wing. "The Captain's very wound up about last night's attack. He wants to find and punish whoever did it, and so far hasn't had any luck."

Duo gave the corporal a long look. "So that makes it all okay," he said with a studied shrug of indifference, turning and climbing onto his bunk, stretching out and facing the wall.

Heero sighed. "Where do you want to set up your cot, Carter?"

The soldier chose a spot right under the only window, which would make it nearly impossible for anyone to get in or out of the barracks unseen. After all, that was the point of his presence there…to keep the peace by any means necessary.

Quatre eyed Duo warily, tempted to try talking to the boy from L2, but knowing there was little he could say at that moment to make him feel better.

"Let him alone," Trowa suggested quietly. The one thing he understood about Duo was the other boy's need for solitude sometimes. He was the same himself…an orphan and a survivor…and when he was angry or hurt, all he wanted was to go off and brood on his own. "He'll be better tomorrow."


	29. Excellence

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty Eight: Excellence

Trowa had been right. The next morning, when the boys from Team Wing rolled out of their bunks, Duo seemed to be his usual self. Having had all night to stew about Jason, Norton's team, and what Captain Chang had said, the braided boy finally decided to try to focus on the competition. He knew his teammates had all put up with his insanity, in one form or another, and he owed it to them to do his best; he owed it to Jase, too, as a fellow street rat. He needed to prove something to everyone, and he planned to do it.

"You look pretty serious this morning," Quatre commented, as they were all walking towards the mess hall for breakfast.

"I'm okay, Quat," Duo said reassuringly. He gave the blonde a steady look. "I'm going to do my best this week. I'm not gonna let Kyle or his jackass team get to me. I'm gonna show 'em what an L2 street rat can really do."

Quatre smiled warmly. "Jase would be proud of you."

"I hope so," Duo shrugged. "I'm gonna write and send him updates, if Captain Chang will tell me where to address them."

"That's a good idea," Quatre assured him, putting a companionable arm around his shoulders. "Maybe I'll write, too, if you think it'd be okay."

"Of course it would," Duo replied. "I'm sure he'd be glad to know you care too." He hugged Quatre back, glancing over his shoulder and winking cheekily at Trowa, who glared back with a failed attempt at indifference. "You're the best, Quat, you know that?"

"Ah, that's why we're friends," Quatre purred. "You're so good for my ego!"

Trowa almost spoke up and argued that he could be as good for the blonde Arab's ego as Maxwell could, but then he bit his lip and swallowed his jealous growl. Damned if he'd give Maxwell the satisfaction.

Heero saw the expressions that crossed his teammate's face, and smirked in relief. Things seemed to be back to normal in Team Wing, and just in time for their first week of challenges.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Duo said, looking up the cliff they were supposed to scale. "We're going up that?" 

"It's not as bad as it looks," Carter assured him, helping him check the straps on his safety harness. "There are excellent hand and footholds."

"Piece of cake, Maxwell," Trowa said, walking past and slapping him on the back. "I'll go first, like we planned, set up the anchors, and act as belayer. We'll go up evenly spaced, using the anchors and safety lines."

"But when you go up there won't be safety lines," Quatre pointed out with concern.

"I'll set one at each anchor point," Trowa shrugged. "Really, it's safe. Even if I fell, it'd only be as far as the last anchor."

"Winner should go second…Maxwell third, and I'll bring up the rear," Heero said, tugging at his harness and giving a nod of satisfaction. "Ready to start, Barton?"

The boy from the circus grinned. "I could do this in my sleep, Yuy."

"First up…Team Wing," Chang called, holding his stopwatch ready.

As planned, Trowa climbed the cliff first, going up as nimbly as could be, and setting the first anchor with practiced ease. He secured himself with a safety line, and then gestured Quatre to start the ascent.

Duo watched the blonde with a vaguely worried expression, and then turned sharply when he felt a hand on his braid.

Heero gave him a small smile and shrug. "Thought it'd be safer tucked in your shirt," he suggested, proceeding to do just that. He half-expected the braided boy to tell him 'hands off the hair.' But he didn't.

The slightest of shivers went down Duo's back as Heero's hand brushed the nape of his neck while he was tucking the braid in, and he could have sworn the team leader took longer than necessary. "Flirting again, Yuy?" he asked in an undertone, giving a sly sidelong glance to the Japanese boy.

"Keeping a friend safe," Heero said quietly. He considered making a snide remark about needing all four team members to win, but he was genuinely trying to be understanding about Duo's brusqueness the previous day.

Duo blushed at that, looking away. "It's not that I don't want you to give a damn, Yuy. But it seems like people who do, get hurt."

"I'll take my chances," Heero replied, straightening Duo's collar. And this time he definitely took longer than necessary. "Now, you get started up after Winner, and be careful."

Duo smirked. "Sure. I'll just pretend it's that high-rise I scaled up on L2." An evil grin crossed his face. "Smoothest break-in I ever did…" A faraway look entered the indigo eyes. "Come to think of it, they never did pin that one on me…"

"Shut up and climb," Heero said firmly, nudging him towards the rock wall.

"Aye-aye, fearless leader." Duo gave a cocky salute, and headed up the cliff.

Team Wing's climb went incredibly smoothly. They'd already discussed what-ifs, and alternative solutions to problems that might crop up. Thus, when one of the anchors was difficult to secure, they knew exactly how to compensate, and lost little to no time in their efforts.

When they all stood safely at the top, looking at the line for rappelling down, they paused to check their harnesses yet again, and exchange satisfied smiles. They had made it up the cliff in very good time, as far as they could tell, and getting down was the fast and easy part.

"Just remember what Chang said…and take it easy," Heero reminded them. "Speed on the descent isn't everything."

Duo smirked. "Naw, it's just the fun part."

"We'll do this in reverse order…me first, then Maxwell, Winner, and you, Barton."

"Sounds good."

Heero paused at the edge of the cliff, glancing over his shoulder at the long drop, and then he looked at Duo. "Wish me luck?"

A definite blush touched Duo's cheeks when the first thought that came unbidden to his mind was a kiss for luck. "Yeah…knock y'self out," he smirked, trying for a snide tone he didn't quite achieve.

"See you at the bottom." Heero eased over the edge and began a very smoothly controlled descent.

"Ready, Maxwell?" Trowa asked.

"Hell, I was born ready for this part," Duo grinned back.

The braided boy's descent was much faster than Heero's, as he fearlessly pushed off the rock face and let his speed go almost unchecked until it verged on reckless. But he slowed enough at the end to drop lightly to the ground, letting out a jubilant yell as he did so.

"Ha! That was awesome!" he crowed, disconnecting the safety line. "What a rush."

Heero shook his head, looking just a bit pale. "You're a fucking maniac, Maxwell."

Duo swaggered over. "Yeah, and that's what you love about me," he smirked, leaning cockily on the team leader's shoulder as he watched Quatre coming down the cliff face. "Ah, Quat's looking good," he murmured, noting the meticulously chosen route the blonde took. "Keeps his eye on each ledge…never misses a step."

"Unlike certain bakas who seem to like to freefall?" Heero chided, using that low, sexy voice the made Duo's knees weak.

"I knew you'd be here to catch me," Duo replied, glancing over and having his breath stolen by the intense blue gaze he found locked on him.

"Always," Heero promised, almost in an undertone.

Their "moment" was interrupted as Quatre touched down, and Trowa began his descent. Captain Chang walked over with stopwatch in hand, and Corporal Carter at his side, watching the clock intently.

"It's looking very good, Yuy," he said curtly, unable to hide his satisfaction.

"Thank you, sir," replied the Japanese boy.

Trowa dropped to the ground as smoothly as a cat landing on its feet, and gave a little bow and flourish, as if completing a trapeze act.

Wufei clicked the stopwatch and looked at the time. "Excellent." He nodded to Carter. "You and Team Wing can stay to watch awhile, if…" His glance briefly focused on Duo. "…if everyone can behave."

Duo gave him a narrow look. "I promised, Captain. Not a word. Not a taunt. Not even a dirty look."

"I'll hold you to that, Maxwell."

The four boys from Team Wing settled in a short distance from the part of the cliff where the next team would climb. Carter pulled out some provisions, and they ate a quick lunch while watching Austin's team scale the cliff.

"Hey…they're pretty good," Trowa noted, settling back against a log, with his shoulder next to Quatre's.

"Yeah, but they don't have a circus acrobat on their team," Quatre reminded him. "You were amazing."

Duo rolled his eyes, leaning closer to Heero. "Gods…I'm gonna get 'saccharine overdose' if it gets any sweeter over there."

"Let 'em alone, Maxwell," Heero said quietly. "I think it's kind of cute."

Duo made a gagging sound, watching the way Quatre smiled at the auburn-haired boy. "Pu-lease, Yuy. It's…sticky sweet."

Heero turned so that their faces were only inches apart. "You don't like 'sweet,' Maxwell?"

Duo's glance dropped to Heero's lips, as he idly wondered how sweet they'd taste. Actually, he kind of expected…well…that Heero would taste…exotic. Not that he had an idea what exotic might mean, taste wise, but it made for interesting daydreams. "Naw," he said quietly, through a throat suddenly gone dry. "I'm not the 'sweet' type."

Heero raised an eyebrow, smirking enigmatically, and then turned his gaze back to the other team. "Pritchard has got a good team there," he commented.

"Yeah, too bad they're a bunch of assholes," Duo muttered, glaring up at Team Chase, as the last of them neared the top.

"Actually, they haven't been nearly as offensive since Heero grabbed Austin by the throat," Quatre pointed out, having turned his attention back to his teammates at some point. "I think you really scared him."

Heero shrugged. "That was my intention."

Duo gave him a speculative look, thinking how totally hot it had been for Heero to get all protective and aggressive like that. _All for me? Mmmm._

"Something on your mind, Maxwell?"

"Uh…no…nothing."

The rest of the day passed peacefully, as they watched each team complete the climb and descent. As he'd promised, Duo didn't even glare at Team Faction as they approached to take their turn at the wall. But when they were rappelling down, Quatre could have sworn he heard him chanting something along the lines of "jinx, jinx, jinx," under his breath.

The blonde elbowed his teammate. "I did not just hear that, Duo."

The boy from L2 gave him a look of wide-eyed innocence. "Just offering up a little prayer, Quat. That's all."

"Yeah, right."

The long day ended with Team Wing in first place, their time beating Team Chase's by nearly ten minutes. The hike back to camp went by quickly, their victory buoying up the team's spirits.

At supper that evening, Captain Chang posted the results, both by individual scores and by teams. Although Jason was gone, his teammates had made excellent individual scores, and since another team had lost two boys back in the first couple of weeks, one with appendicitis and another with a food allergy, there was the possibility of combining them into a group at some point.

After the meal, no one had much energy left for anything but a quick review of the obstacle course for the next day's competition, a speedy shower, and the shortest route to their bunks.

* * *

Tuesday morning found the boys standing on the obstacle course, with heavy cloud cover threatening rain at any time. 

"This event will not be postponed by a little water," Captain Chang told them grimly, watching the worried looks some of the recruits were casting at the thick sky. "However, should a thunderstorm crop up, we will hold a delay until it subsides."

Duo eyed the grey clouds. "Oh, swell, my favorite kind of weather."

"Hey, you did your best time in the pouring rain," Heero reminded him.

Indigo eyes sparkled with amusement. "You up for another mud fight?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Again, Yuy, I have clearly _already_ thought about it, since I mentioned it," Duo pointed out. "So that warning is a waste of breath."

Heero edged closer, his deep blue eyes catching the indigo ones. "Then let me assure you, if you try to stuff mud down my shirt again, Maxwell, I'll grind it into your hair so hard you won't get it out without a chainsaw."

Duo blinked. "Man, that's harsh," he said with a straight face. "And here I was beginning to think you cared." He turned his back, folding his arms across his chest, and lifting his chin disdainfully.

Then he felt a hand take his braid and, as the day before, gently tuck it down the back of his shirt. "Baka," came a quiet murmur that made the boy from L2 shiver. _God, did Heero know what that did to him? Knowing the sneaky bastard, he probably did._

"We'll let our first-place team go first," Wufei announced, gesturing to the obstacles just as the first drops of rain began to fall. His dark eyes raked the boys in Team Wing. "You'll set the pace for the others. And I warn you, they will certainly learn from your mistakes…should you make any."

Duo glared at the officer, taking that comment as a personal dig. _Yeah, just you wait, Chang. We are gonna blow this course away!_

As they took their places at the start, the sky opened up with a deluge, and the other teams ran for whatever cover they could find under the bleachers and nearby trees.

Heero glanced at his teammates. "Remember the times we've run this course in mud. Just don't slip!" His gaze fell on Duo. "And don't worry about the hair. I'll personally help you comb the mud out if we win this!"

"Sweet talker," teased Duo, looking over at the starter for their signal to go.

Then they were off and running in the pouring rain, scrambling up the rope ladder, and sliding down the incline on the other side.

When they reached the infamous wall, it was slick with rain, and climbing in wet clothing was a definite handicap. Trowa made it first, looping a foot through the rope, and leaning back down to offer a hand to Quatre, who was closest to him.

Duo slung a leg over the top, glancing back to see that Heero was drawing even, and then they were over and sliding down the rope on the other side. As usual, Duo let himself drop the last few feet, muttering a curse as he felt the soft soil give under him, twisting an ankle slightly.

_That's what you get for being cocky, Maxwell…_

Ignoring the twinge of pain, he sprinted for the next obstacle, right on Heero's heels. Swinging across the large puddle was easy, as was crossing the log bridge, in spite of the slickness caused by the rain.

But running through the tires was taxing on an already sore ankle, and Duo stumbled on the last one, falling to one knee. Just as quickly, Heero was beside him, helping him up and urging him on to the barbed wire.

Amazingly, throwing himself onto the ground to crawl under the wire was a relief for Duo, as it took weight off his ankle. But the boys were only halfway through when there was a sizzling flash of lightning and the clap of thunder directly overhead.

"Holy--!" Duo glanced aside at Heero through the murky rain, flattening himself into the mud as if it would somehow protect him from the storm.

"Just keep going!" called the team leader. "We're already committed!"

Gritting his teeth, Duo redoubled his speed, stumbling to his feet, and helping Quatre out of the thickening mud. "How's it going, Quat?"

"Just marvelous!" came the sarcastic reply as they ran for the monkey bars.

Another flash of lightning made them skid to a halt, just shy of the metal structure, and Heero spared a glance back at Captain Chang. It was far enough away that he couldn't be sure if the officer was gesturing them to get off the course, so he looked at his teammates.

"What'll it be? Go on, or give up?" he asked, giving each of them a steady look.

"We're almost done!" Duo pointed out. "I say we go for it."

"I'm in," Trowa added.

"Me, too."

Heero grinned a wide, unfettered grin. "We must all be crazy," he said, jumping up to catch the first rung of the metal structure. "C'mon!" he called back to the others.

They followed unhesitatingly, Trowa keeping up easily, while Duo and Quatre were close behind.

Another blazing bolt of lightning cut the darkening sky, and the following rumble of thunder nearly shook the boys off the bars. But they clung for dear life, and then were across, dropping to the ground and sprinting for the finish line, as the wind picked up and the storm increased in intensity.

"Are you crazy, Yuy?!" Wufei called, grabbing him by an arm and leading all four boys under the overhang provided by a utility building. "You should have left the course at the first clap of thunder!"

"You never said that," Heero shrugged, still breathing hard from the run.

"But you endangered--!"

"Hey, Chang!" Duo cut in sharply, getting in between them and glaring at the officer. "He didn't endanger anyone. We were already out there and exposed when the storm hit. We all chose to finish the last obstacle. He asked! He didn't make us do anything we didn't want to!"

"Then you're as crazy as he is…all of you." Chang glanced up at the lightning-streaked sky, wincing at the nearly continuous thunder.

"And piloting mobile suits is a sensible occupation?" Quatre piped up from Wufei's other side.

Trowa leaned against the building, arms crossed, and face unreadable. He shrugged one shoulder at the questioning look Chang shot his way. "I used to train lions, sir. How sane d'you think I am?"

Throwing his hands into the air in resignation, Captain Chang shook his head. "I give up. You beat the minimum time I'd estimated for the course, and in the middle of a storm."

Duo nudged Heero with an elbow, leaning against the wall next to him. "Is he saying we did good, fearless leader?"

Heero nodded, water still dripping from his hair down his face, looking so sexy Duo had to resist the urge to slam him against the building and kiss him senseless. "We did really good, Maxwell."

"Duo," suggested the braided boy.

"Duo."

The boy from L2 smiled brightly, wiping the soggy bangs from his eyes. "Never a dull moment, eh, Yuy?"

"Heero," came the smirking response.

_Oh yeah…the name Duo wanted to scream out in ecstasy. _His smile softened, and he leaned a little closer and whispered "Heero" into the team leader's ear, enjoying the shudder that ran through the other boy's body.

The team stayed like that, pressed up against the little shack, taking advantage of the limited overhang until the worst of the storm had passed, and the rain began to let up.

When the last rumbles of thunder seemed to be fading into the distance, Captain Chang reassembled the troops, cautioning them about the condition of the course, and calling up Austin's second-place team to take their turn.

Team Wing's members settled onto the bleachers, ignoring the rain, since they were already soaked to the skin.

When Kyle's group walked by on their way to the course, the leader glanced at Duo, a dark scowl crossing his face. "Heard from your slut lately?" he said in a sneering undertone, confident that the pattering rain would conceal the sound from Wufei.

Duo's hands clenched into fists, but he merely turned a lazy smirk Kyle's way. "You mean your mama, Norton?" he asked sweetly.

Kyle made a lunge towards Duo, but his teammates had anticipated it, and were close enough to restrict his motion so none of the soldiers saw it. And then they were past, and aside from darting a hate-filled glare over his shoulder, Kyle could do nothing.

Heero nudged Duo with an elbow, a faint smirk on his face. "I think Chang might consider that a taunt, Maxwell."

"Not at all," came the calm reply. "I was simply asking a question," Duo said with a shrug. "I needed clarification."

Quatre chuckled, relieved that the braided boy seemed in control of his temper. "His mama?"

"Works every time," Duo said smugly. He gave a slight sigh. "I almost wish his boys had let him start something."

"You promised Chang you wouldn't," Heero reminded him, scowling faintly. "And that crack could have been considered 'goading' him into starting something."

"No…what he did was 'goading.' What I did was ask for clarification," Duo reiterated firmly.

"That's a fine line to walk," Heero warned.

"But I do it so well," grinned the boy from L2.

As expected, Team Wing won the obstacle competition. Of course, the downpour had only made the course harder for the teams that went after them. So their daring finish amid the breaking storm paid off for them by allowing them to run most of the course before it was a veritable lake.

* * *

The weary boys made their way back to the barracks, starting to lay out clean clothes in preparation for going to take showers. 

Heero looked up from the laptop he was entering data on, as Duo held out a comb. "What's that for, Maxwell?" He gave the braided boy a faintly teasing look.

"You said if we won, you'd personally comb the mud out of my braid, Yuy," Duo reminded him. "Pay up."

Trowa gave a snort of laughter. "C'mon, Quatre…I'll walk you over to the showers. This could take awhile."

"I know how to comb hair!" Heero said defensively.

"Not _long_ hair," Trowa pointed out, gathering his stuff and tugging at Quatre's sleeve. "C'mon, Winner. I'll lay odds they end up throwing punches over this."

"Maybe we should st--."

Quatre was cut off sharply as Trowa shoved him towards the door.

As soon as they were alone, Duo wiggled the comb again. "C'mon, Yuy. You promised."

"So I did," sighed the team leader, trying to sound disappointed, when in reality he found himself a little breathless at the thought of running his hands through that gorgeous hair.

Duo sat on the edge of the desk, turning his back so that Heero could reach the braid. "You have to start at the ends and work up, or you'll pull it," he warned, glancing warily over his shoulder.

Heero took the tie off the end, and began disentangling the strands, quickly realizing he'd have to put the laptop away, or get it covered with drying bits of mud. When he closed the cover and set it aside, Duo smirked, trying to hide his delight at finally upstaging the infernal machine.

"Tell me if I pull," Heero said quietly, working the hair loose, and starting at the ends with the comb, amazed at how much gritty mud started to shake free from the silky strands.

"You'll be the first to know," Duo replied, a hint of warning in his tone.

Heero kept combing, working his way inch by inch up the incredible hair, his eyes absolutely transfixed by the thick chestnut silk. And an image worked its way into his mind as he combed; an image of Duo lying with that lustrous mane spread out behind him, and his indigo eyes full of passion. It was even more erotic than the dream Heero had been unable to forget, and he shifted uneasily in his chair, realizing that having his hands in Duo's hair was getting him almost painfully aroused.

"Ow, fuck! Take it easy!" Duo cautioned, as the comb caught on a snag.

"S-sorry," Heero managed, hoping the other boy didn't look back and see his blush. Trying not to let his hands shake, he ran light fingers through the part of the hair he'd already combed. "There's more mud than I expected."

Duo chuckled quietly. "That's why I took you up on the offer," he said, glancing back.

"I thought nobody was allowed to touch the hair," Heero commented, trying for a light, teasing tone to cover his discomfort.

"That doesn't seem to stop you," Duo pointed out.

Heero couldn't help but smile at that. Now that he thought about it, he'd gotten away with it several times…the first obstacle course, the day he'd used it to yank Duo off his bunk, that day in sparring class... "I guess not," he admitted.

"I think you have a hair fetish, Heero Yuy," Duo said slyly.

_Ha…more like a Duo Maxwell fetish…_ Heero thought with a sigh. "It's impractical," he said curtly, having reached the nape of the neck in his combing, and sliding his fingers up through the hair to shake out a stubborn clump of mud.

Duo leaned back slightly, a pleased groan escaping his throat before he could stop himself. "Shit, Yuy. Now I know why Barton said you have great hands."

Heero blushed even more at that, thanking his lucky stars that Duo was facing away from him. But he didn't stop running his hands through the hair on the other boy's scalp, brushing out the last big chunks of mud.

"God," Duo murmured, eyes closed. "That's amazing."

"I'm sure it'll feel even better when you're able to shampoo it," Heero said quietly, trying not to picture Duo in the shower, and failing miserably.

"Wanna help?"

"What?!" _Oh, God yes!!!_

Duo looked back with wide eyes. "Did I say that out loud?" he asked, blushing.

Heero managed to cover his own embarrassment with a cocky smirk. "You did."

"Uh…er…just kidding?" Duo coughed uneasily, reaching back for the comb. "I guess I can take it from here…thanks."

"Any time," Heero shrugged. He hastily reached for the laptop, needing something to occupy his mind until he could regain control of his body.

Duo walked over and gathered his clean uniform and shower stuff. "You coming, Yuy?"

His innocent question made Heero blush even more, and the team leader refused to look up from the computer screen. "Hang on a minute, Maxwell. I just need to finish putting in our obstacle course stats. Then we can go."

While he completed his task, hands shaking so badly it took twice the time it normally would, Duo finished combing his bangs, and made a loose braid. He didn't like to have his hair down in public, being just a wee bit self-conscious about it. So the braid would get him from the barracks to the showers at least.

"God, Yuy, what's taking so long?" asked the braided boy impatiently.

"Just about done." Heero had managed to steady his breathing and will away the hardness of his arousal, so long as he kept his gaze on the computer screen. He was able to look up at Duo finally, without losing control again, so he closed the laptop. "Alright, Maxwell…let's go join Barton and Winner. And since I helped with your hair, I expect it to take you a lot less time than usual to wash that mop."

"Mop?" Duo demanded, his tone scandalized. "Mop?!"

Heero smirked, gathering his stuff from his foot locker, and preceding his teammate to the door. "Well, when it's wet…"

Indigo eyes narrowed. "Careful or I'll cut you off, Yuy. No more combing if you're gonna call it names."

"Speaking of 'cutting off,' don't you think you could stand to lose a foot or two of that menace?" teased the team leader.

"Oh, that's it!" Duo said with a scowl, walking out the door in front of Heero. "You have officially lost all hair-combing privileges until further notice."

"Good…I never wanted them in the first place," lied Heero.

"Yeah, right," Duo scoffed, strolling cockily along in front of his team leader. "You know you want it," he taunted.

_Shit, was the boy from L2 a mind-reader, or what? _"Want what, exactly, Maxwell? To be your personal hair combing slave? No thanks, I'll pass."

"Your loss," shrugged the other boy, tossing the braid over his shoulder to swing oh-so enticingly across his ass, and giving Heero a devilish smirk.

_Fuck! I hate when he does that! I swear, he knows what that does to me._


	30. Betrayals

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: Um, about that angst…don't hurt me…but…it begins.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Twenty Nine: Betrayals

Quatre was the one who noticed the slight limp Duo had, when the four boys were on their way back from the showers. "When did you hurt your ankle?" he asked, his keen blue eyes fixed on the other boy's leg.

"Aw…landed hard after the wall…the ground was too soft," Duo muttered, trying harder not to let the limp show.

"How about a detour to the infirmary?" suggested Quatre.

"Good idea, Winner," Heero responded, before Duo could object. "We'll all go."

So the four boys stopped to see Doctor Po, who looked at Duo's ankle, pronounced it mildly sprained, and wrapped it snugly for support, extracting a promise from the braided boy that he'd keep it elevated the rest of the night, and try to go easy on it the next day.

"But I can still do the cross-country race, right?" he asked carefully, giving her his best pleading look.

She scowled at him. "If you want to make it hurt like hell for a few days after, go right ahead," she snarled sarcastically.

He grinned brightly. "Thanks, doc!" He darted out the door before she could argue that she'd been kidding.

"Do you not understand sarcasm?" she called after him.

* * *

Heero was scowling at the braided boy as they crossed the compound. "Why did you not mention your injury before, Maxwell?" 

"Because it's not that big a deal," shrugged Duo.

"It will be if it takes you out of action."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "It'd take more than a little sprain to take me out of action, Yuy. I've dodged cops with a broken arm…I think I can run a little race with a sore ankle."

"You should have said something," Heero insisted.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "Damn it, Yuy. I'm a big kid. I think I can tell the difference between a real injury and a momentary 'boo-boo.'" Then his mischievous expression returned, and he batted his lashes at the team leader, knowing exactly how to coax him out of his mood. "But if you want to carry me back to the barracks, sweetie, that'd be just fine."

The blue eyes shot him a dangerous glare, and then suddenly Duo found himself bodily picked up and slung over the other boy's shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Yuy! Put me down!"

"You said it would be fine."

"I didn't think you'd _do_ it!"

"You should know by now not to dare me to do things, Maxwell. It's bound to backfire on you."

"Heero…this isn't comfortable!"

"It's not meant to be."

Duo looked behind them at Quatre and Trowa, his face beseeching. "Guys! Wanna give me a hand here?"

As if on cue, both boys began clapping slowly…exaggeratedly.

"I fucking hate you!" Duo growled, letting out a grunt of discomfort as Heero's shoulder dug into his abdomen.

Quatre and Trowa were laughing so hard by then they just about had to support each other the rest of the way to the barracks.

* * *

The five o'clock wakeup seemed especially early the next morning. After having been thrown onto his bunk quite bodily, Duo had refused to get down again, and made Heero wait on him for what remained of the evening, citing "doctor's orders." The team leader had taken it in stride, making it a power struggle between the two of them, which seemed to end in a tie. It also kept them up a little later than usual, so there were yawns and groans as they rolled out of their bunks in the morning. 

Duo flexed his ankle, taking a few experimental steps around the room. "Feels good," he decided, noticing Heero watching.

"Honestly?"

"How many times do I have to say I don't lie?" Duo sighed in exasperation.

"What's up with that anyway?" Trowa asked from across the room, pulling on his shirt, and running a hand through his hair. "You seriously never lie?"

"Yeah, seriously," Duo replied with a scowl. "I may evade a question, but I won't tell a flat-out lie…ever."

"Why not?"

Duo shrugged, looking away uncomfortably. "I promised someone a long time ago that I wouldn't."

"Who?"

"Sister Helen…an' Father Maxwell," admitted the braided boy, not looking up from his foot locker. "At the orphanage."

"Oh." Trowa backed off at that, realizing if he pried further, it would only annoy his teammate. He figured it had been enough revelation for one day.

* * *

After morning calisthenics and breakfast, all the inmates assembled at the track, which was where the cross-country race would begin and end. Although much of the course was off the main base, in the woods and rugged mountain trails, there would be soldiers running along with the boys to ensure compliance with the 'no-fighting' edict. 

In addition to having escorts, the teams were to set off at fifteen-minute intervals, which meant there was little likelihood of one group overtaking another.

Captain Chang sent Team Wing out first, figuring the safest course of action was to put them in the front, where no one could set up any sort of ambush, or booby trap.

The six-mile race was meant to genuinely test the boys' stamina on an individual basis. For this event, the team didn't have to stay together. In fact, it was expected that there'd be a few boys who failed to finish entirely.

Of course, none of those boys were part of Team Wing. Trowa set a positively scorching pace, with his long legs and lean build, and Heero ran like a machine…steady and tireless. Duo and Quatre were pretty well-matched, just slightly behind the others until around the fourth mile, when Heero passed the tiring Trowa, and the acrobat decided to fight for the lead. At that point they pulled away from their teammates, who were quite content to stay side by side at their chosen pace.

And again, at the end of the morning, Team Wing turned in the best times. Although as an individual, Austin edged out Duo and Quatre for third place in overall time, when teams were totaled, no one came close to Wing's score.

The staggered starting times ensured that as each team finished, they could change and shower without other groups in the facility, another precaution Wufei thought would be wise. He also stationed a soldier outside the shower building, just to discourage any sort of harassment or horseplay.

And then, when all the teams were together for lunch at the mess hall, Captain Chang announced a surprise.

"First off, I'd like to commend each team for the restraint they've shown this week." His dark eyes scanned the room carefully. "I know that competition can cause rivalries to flare. But you've all behaved remarkably well. I expect that to continue." His tone carried a clear warning that it would continue, or else. "Secondly, in view of the growth I've seen in your maturity levels, I've decided to allow each of you an opportunity to try out our latest model of Mobile Suit Simulator." At their questioning looks, he gave a rather sly smile. "It's a free-standing structure I've had set up a short hike from camp…you strap into a perfect replica of a mobile suit cockpit, and an interactive virtual reality display allows you to experience the feel of real piloting, without the hazards. Well…most of them." He shrugged slightly. "It also has machines that mimic the motion of a real suit, so you can get jarred a bit, if you take the simulation far enough." He gestured to his corporals. "Each liaison will bring his group to the field after lunch. We'll all get to watch each attempt at the simulator."

As the boys returned to their lunch, Wufei smirked at the lieutenants beside him. "This ought to be good for a laugh, at the very least."

* * *

Thus it was, after lunch, the boys all found themselves sitting in ranks looking up at a house-high metal structure, which did genuinely resemble a mobile suit. But it had a framework around it to allow the motors to move and turn it for a more realistic experience. And a large screen, similar to a drive-in movie, would allow spectators to view some of what the person in the simulator saw. 

Wufei stood up by the structure, a slight smirk on his stern face. "This, recruits, is a Mobile Suit Simulator. Inside it, you'll be hooked to interactive programs that test your aptitude for piloting real mobile suits. The mechanisms on the outside will enable you to 'feel' the experience as if you were there." A perfectly vicious grin lit his face. "Most new recruits puke their guts out the first time. I hope you all ate light lunches…any volunteers?"

Heero chose that moment to tug the end of Duo's braid, and when the other boy's hand rose to slap his away, Captain Chang grinned even more widely.

"Maxwell! How daring of you. Come on up."

Duo shot Heero a deadly glare. "I will _so_ get even for this, Yuy!"

The team leader smirked back. "Promises, promises."

Face taut with unease, Duo walked up to Captain Chang, eyeing the big machine warily. "Uh, about that light lunch, sir? You sure you don't want to send someone else first?"

"Your hand moved first, Maxwell," came the smug reply. "You win." He gestured to the machine. "Try not to puke on the controls, okay? It's a mess to clean up."

"Uh, yeah. I'll keep that in mind," Duo drawled sarcastically, following one of the lieutenants to the machine, and allowing him to get him settled in and properly hooked up. After a brief explanation of the controls and what to expect, the soldier gave him a reassuring wink, and left.

When the door closed, Duo found himself in a vast expanse of darkness, with Captain Chang's quiet voice over the intercom his only connection to the outside.

"Ready, Maxwell?"

"As I'll ever be," Duo sighed. And then the screen lit with a display of scenery, crisscrossed by targeting grids. "Whoa," breathed the boy in awe. "Kinda like an arcade…only…wow!" A small smile touched the corners of his lips as he experimented with the controls for maneuvering and firing. "Wow."

About fifteen minutes later, Captain Chang called a halt, and Duo stepped out of the simulator, looking a tiny bit shaky. His face was flushed and he seemed slightly out of breath, his chestnut bangs clinging to his damp forehead. But his eyes were positively aglow, and there was a wide grin on the boyish face. He looked at the Captain, laughing almost giddily. "Holy shit! That was _awesome_!"

The officer raised an eyebrow. "I take it you enjoyed yourself."

"Hell yeah! What a rush!"

Wufei looked vaguely disappointed. "Don't you even feel a little queasy?" he asked almost plaintively.

"Not even close," shrugged Duo, smiling at the expression on the officer's face. He dropped onto the ground next to Heero, smirking slyly at the team leader. "I think it was even better than sex."

Wufei chuckled at Duo's elation, and Heero's startled expression. "I don't think anyone's ever made that _particular _comparison before."

Heero gave his teammate a sidelong glance.

"I'm tellin' you," Duo insisted. "It was the biggest rush ever!"

"Then maybe you haven't had sex with the right person, Maxwell," Heero said with a casual shrug.

Duo paused momentarily, and if his face wasn't already flushed from the exercise, he might have blushed. But he forced a cocky smirk. "Is that an offer?"

Captain Chang cut in quickly. "Keep your mind on the business at hand, Maxwell! And, Yuy, you're up next."

Heero stood up, glancing at Duo's teasing expression. "I'll let you know after I try the simulator," he smirked.

Duo gaped at him as he walked away, wondering how serious Heero was, or if it was just the ultimate tease. "Bastard," he muttered.

Quatre edged over beside his best friend. "What was it like, Duo?"

"And you can leave out the sexual references, Maxwell," Trowa put in, having moved close enough to listen in on the discussion.

Duo gave Trowa a sly look, throwing an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "Aw, Barton, all other comparisons just fall short."

"So, tell me about it," Quatre persisted.

Duo launched into a description that kept all three boys occupied until Heero's turn ended, and the messy-haired boy left the simulator looking as sweaty and elated as his predecessor.

"Well?" Duo smirked, looking up through his bangs as the team leader walked back over to them.

"It's a close second," shrugged Heero, unable to keep from smiling. "I could get to like piloting."

Duo almost asked if Heero wouldn't like to just give sex another try, for comparison purposes, but his nerve failed him, and besides, he felt so drained from concentrating during the simulation that he wasn't sure he had the energy for it…well, at least not the energy to do Heero justice. He fell back in the grass, groaning at the ideas that sprang to mind.

Heero flopped down next to him as Quatre headed for the simulator. "So, how about coming to the Academy with me, Duo?" he asked quietly, his tone almost intimate.

Duo turned his head to look at the team leader. "We'd get to pilot suits that do all that stuff?"

"That's the idea."

"Yeah," Duo grinned, looking up at the sky. "Sign me up."

Heero closed his eyes, simply enjoying the perfection of the moment. But it was the last perfect moment he'd have for a long, long time.

* * *

The next morning the competition centered around sparring, and so the boys ended up in the gymnasium, cheering each other on, and participating in elimination rounds. The first person to score three hits within the designated target areas or take down his opponent won the round. 

But Captain Chang had miscalculated in one area. By doing open eliminations, he had no control over the pairings for matches. When it came down to the final rounds, the four boys from Team Wing remained, along with Kyle Norton, Austin Pritchard, and Ben and Adam, from Jason's team.

Lieutenant Li took the Captain aside during a brief break. "What now, Chang?" he asked bluntly. "You've got eight finalists who want nothing more than to beat the shit out of each other."

Wufei rubbed the bridge of his nose, scowling in thought. The only quick solution that presented itself was to have the boys from Team Wing compete against one another to eliminate half the problem. "Put Barton and Maxwell together…Yuy and Winner…Norton and Pritchard…and Jacobs and Strom."

The lieutenant smirked slightly. "Are you counting on Barton to beat Maxwell?" he asked quietly.

"It would brighten my day," sighed the officer.

However, he wasn't that lucky. While Kyle managed to beat Austin, Duo got very lucky when Trowa slipped on a towel left too close to the sparring ring, and was able to take his teammate down. Heero had beaten Quatre quite handily, despite the blonde's excellent tactical moves, and Ben defeated Adam.

The final matches were determined by drawing lots.

"Norton and Jacobs…Yuy and Maxwell," announced Lieutenant Li, exchanging a worried look with his Captain. They'd both held out hope that Norton might end up against Yuy, which would most likely eliminate the possibility of his sparring Maxwell. But his odds against Jacobs were pretty good, and it was a toss-up as to the outcome of Yuy and Maxwell.

The last thing Wufei wanted was for Maxwell to step into the ring with Norton. He held little to no hope it would end without serious injury to one or both boys. And while seeing Norton brought down hard would cause him no particular grief, after seeing how Maxwell handled the simulator, he didn't want the boy from L2 on the injured list. And he especially didn't want to have to send him to prison for harming a fellow inmate.

He kept his fingers crossed while Norton fought Ben Jacobs, Jason's second in command. But as much as he hoped Jacobs would win, he couldn't will it to happen. And although he half-hoped Norton would use excessive force so he could be eliminated, that didn't happen either. In the end, after a strenuous, but controlled round, Kyle Norton ended up winning.

Duo eyed Heero warily when he realized they would have to compete for the right to spar Kyle. "Hey, Yuy?" he said quietly, tucking his braid down the back of his shirt to avoid the remote possibility that Heero might try his previous trick. "I'll make you a deal. Let me win so I can spar Kyle, and you can have your hair-combing privileges back.

Heero chuckled, blue eyes agleam. "No deal, Maxwell. That's a win-win situation for you. What do I get out of it?"

"The hair, Yuy. The hair."

"There are other ways for me to get the hair, Maxwell," came the cocky response.

"Heh. You wish!" Duo retorted. "I swear, I'll never let you touch it again if you beat me."

Heero turned to face him, blue eyes gleaming. "Would you really?" he asked softly, moving closer.

_Oh, unfair tactics! Stop with the smoldering glances! _Duo gulped slightly, swallowing hard. "I…might. Maybe." _Yeah, who are you kidding? You'd kill for him to run his fingers through the hair again, Maxwell. _

As soon as they started sparring, Heero knew his teammate was dead serious about winning, wanting nothing more than the opportunity to thrash Norton soundly. He also knew that Norton would either try to push Maxwell into losing his temper, or would deliberately try to injure the boy from L2. Neither was an acceptable choice. Heero would have to beat Duo, for the boy's own sake.

That proved to be more challenging than he'd thought, as Duo's unconventional moves defied logic and training. The braided boy scored first, with a strike that slipped past Heero's defenses and took him in the ribs.

"Give it up, Maxwell," he taunted defiantly, hoping to shake his teammate's composure. "That'll be the last score you make."

"Ha! You wish!" Duo spun away with a laugh, narrowly avoiding a lightning-fast front kick. He danced back a bit, making Heero chase him, and the Japanese boy began to get the feeling he was being toyed with.

The feeling increased when Duo scored again, darting in for a back fist to his teammate's shoulder.

"Fuck!" muttered Heero, avoiding what would have been the third and final hit, and trying to sweep the braided boy.

But Duo jumped over the attempted sweep, and tried one of his own, almost bringing his team leader down.

Heero narrowed his eyes, realizing their previous sparring match had been nothing but play for Duo. This time he was totally serious and completely focused on winning. And he needed only one more point to do so. The only way for Heero to win was to score three in a row, or use a takedown; it was time for drastic measures.

Heero backed away, his lightning-fast reflexes enabling him to avoid each swift strike, until he'd lured Duo in close. Then he made a sudden grab, pulling his teammate in against him, and pressing his lips to the other boy's.

Duo froze, eyes flying wide as Heero drew him into an unbreakable grip, the kiss slowing and deepening, until the braided boy relaxed and relented, allowing his teammate to coax his mouth open and slide a teasing tongue inside. And then, abruptly, Heero let go.

Duo took a step back, eyes wide and startled, mouth still open in shock. And in the next instant, Heero's foot hooked his ankle, jerking forward, and the braided boy found himself flat on his back.

"Yuy wins!" called Captain Chang, a faintly amused tone in his voice.

Duo looked up to see Heero holding out a hand to help him up. But he ignored the offer, eyes alight with anger. Instead he rolled aside and pushed himself to his feet, turning to face Heero. "You fucking, manipulative bastard!"

Heero sighed. He'd expected this outburst, though he'd kind of hoped Duo might take his defeat with a bit more grace and humor. "All's fair, Maxwell," he shrugged, not caring what he'd done as long as it kept Duo out of a sparring ring with Kyle.

Duo's jaw dropped slightly. _That's all it was? That goddamned 'first kiss' Heero had said shouldn't be shared with a bunch of strangers? Apparently he only meant it shouldn't be shared, unless it was a tactically sound move. _In the next instant, Duo's fist connected with Heero's jaw, knocking the team leader over backwards.

Wufei gestured his assistants back, wanting to let Heero handle this himself. _You made the bed, Yuy. Now lie in it. _

"Feel better?" Heero asked, pushing up into a sitting position, and wiggling his jaw experimentally.

"Fuck you, Yuy!" Duo spat angrily, taking a step closer as if he might continue the attack. But behind the anger in his eyes was something else.

"Oh, Allah," Quatre breathed quietly, sensing the hurt and betrayal Duo was feeling. Heero had used the braided boy's affection against him; and regardless of his reasons, Duo wouldn't get over it quickly.

Heero stood up slowly, brushing himself off. "Y'mind?" he said, forcing his tone to be cold. "I have another match, and you're in the way, Maxwell."

The indigo eyes widened, and then narrowed. "You just blew it, Yuy. You and your fucking team, and your goddamned Academy can all go straight to Hell!" He turned and stalked off the mat and out of the gymnasium.

"Winner," Heero said, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah." Quatre took off after Duo, not really caring that he'd miss the final match of the competition.

Trowa just shook his head, giving Heero an almost pitying look.

"Norton and Yuy…final match of the day," Captain Chang said calmly. He walked past Heero, patting him on the shoulder as he did so. "You did what you had to, Yuy," he murmured under his breath.

_Yeah, and you have no idea what it just cost me…_

Heero turned to face Kyle, a cold gleam in his blue eyes. Beating Duo had been hard…brutally hard, because he cared about the boy from L2. He'd have no such hesitation in taking Kyle down hard and fast. He smiled, showing even white teeth.

"I've been waiting for this, Norton," he said calmly.

* * *

Duo slammed into the barracks, not even bothering to close the door behind him, and literally flung himself up onto the bunk. "I hate him…I hate him…I hate him…" he sobbed into his pillow, slamming a fist into the mattress. "God, I fucking hate him…" And then his words were choked off by angry tears as he crushed his face into the pillow, wishing he could just crawl into a hole somewhere. 

He didn't hear the door close quietly, or the soft footsteps. And he didn't stop crying when he felt a soothing hand on his back. But after a few moments, he became aware of Quatre's quiet voice.

"…and it's okay to let it out, Duo. Allah knows, it's been an emotional week…" Quatre murmured gently. "But Jase will be okay, I'm sure, and the competition is going great…it'll get better, Duo. I promise."

Gradually regaining his self-control, Duo pulled back from the pillow just enough so he could breathe. "Goddamnit, Quat…he fucking cheated…"

"Yeah, that was a pretty dirty trick," Quatre acknowledged. "But you know why he did it."

"Yeah…because he didn't _trust_ me," Duo said hoarsely.

"No, Duo, that's not it," Quatre argued. "He wanted to protect you…from Kyle and from yourself. You know if you lost your head sparring Kyle and really hurt him, you'd end up in prison."

"So you don't trust me either," Duo growled, drawing a sleeve across his eyes, and pushing up onto his elbows. "Fuck off, Quatre."

"No, Duo. I won't," came the stubborn response. "You have to listen. As capable as you are, you know full well you wouldn't have been able to remain objective while sparring Kyle. You'd have been thinking about what happened to Jase, and either you'd have made a mistake and gotten hurt, or you'd have seriously hurt Kyle."

"Or, maybe I'd just have kicked his ass out there and proven to him that just cuz I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm weaker or dumber than he is," Duo snarled back. "You ever stop to think of that, Quatre?"

"Is this even about Kyle any more?" Quatre mused. "Or is this about the _way_ Heero beat you?"

"Don't even go there," Duo warned.

"How was the kiss?" asked the blonde raising an eyebrow.

Duo pushed himself up, eyes ablaze. "What fucking kiss?" he snapped. "That wasn't a kiss…it was a calculated distraction…an underhanded, dirty cheat! And I don't ever want to hear about it again…not from you or anyone else!" He leaned back against the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. "Shit…everyone in the damned camp will be throwing it in my face by this time tomorrow."

"They'll probably just see it as his way of paying you back for the time you played dead," Quatre said carefully. "Not everyone knows how you feel about Heero."

Duo snorted skeptically. "And how's that, Quatre? Like he's an underhanded snake?" He leaned his head back. "I don't feel anything for him. Not any more."

"Too bad it's not that easy," Quatre sighed.

Duo looked straight at him. "Sure it is, Quat. I'm an L2 street rat. I can turn the emotions on and off like a faucet." He ran a hand back through his bangs. "Next time I see Jase, I'll show you what a _real _kiss is. I'll just stick to my own kind. That way when I get screwed, it'll be on my terms, not someone else's."

Quatre sighed. Duo had moved from hurt to anger to cold resolve so quickly it was hard to keep up. "Just do yourself a favor, Duo. Sleep on this. Don't try to deal with Heero tonight. It won't go well."

"I have nothing to say to him," Duo retorted. "Not tonight, and not for the foreseeable future."

* * *

Quatre was sitting on the steps of the barracks when Trowa and Heero arrived. 

Instead of going inside, Heero settled onto the steps beside him. "Still angry?"

"That's putting it mildly," Quatre sighed.

"Maybe I should go talk to…"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Quatre shrugged. He looked over at Trowa. "You might have better luck with Duo right now. You want to go in and test the waters?"

"Sure, throw me to the lions," smirked the green-eyed boy, his humor not reaching his eyes. He went ahead into the barracks.

"You should have found another way to beat him, Heero," Quatre said flatly.

"I know. But he's too good at sparring, and I didn't have a lot of time to plan it out. I never dreamed it would come down to me, Duo and Norton at the end like that. And I don't think it occurred to Chang, either." Heero looked across the compound, shoulders slumped. "You think I've irreparably damaged our—friendship?"

Quatre gave a short, bitter laugh. "You kissed him in front of the whole damned camp, Yuy, and then showed them it was just a tactical move to distract him so you could beat him. What do you think?"

Heero winced. "I-I didn't mean to—cheapen it like that. But I had to win that match, for Duo's sake."

"He thinks, among other things, that you don't trust him." Quatre met the Prussian blue eyes squarely. "You didn't believe he'd be able to beat Kyle without losing his temper and going overboard, did you?"

"It's not that," Heero insisted. "I just knew I could." He shrugged. "I knew I could detach myself from what Norton's team did to Jason…that I could keep my cool and beat the sonofabitch, without seriously hurting him." He shook his head. "Duo was too close to it."

"I think he just wanted you to let him decide that for himself," Quatre pointed out. His aquamarine eyes were clouded with emotion. "I don't know how to fix this, Heero. I'm not sure you can."

Heero put a hand over his face wearily. "Shit." He forced himself to sit up straight, in spite of the exhaustion he felt. "Y'know, Winner. If it kept Duo out of prison, I guess that's all that matters."

"Not to him," Quatre sighed. He stood and stretched, yawning widely. "Allah, I'm beat. And it's only noon." He gave the team leader a sympathetic glance. "So I take it you won the sparring competition?"

"Of course," shrugged Heero. "And while I didn't do excessive damage, I assure you, Norton will feel every bruise I inflicted." He gave a brief, feral smile. "I think he was headed to the infirmary for some aspirin last time I saw him."

"Good."

Trowa stepped back out onto the steps. "Ready to go get lunch?"

"I take it he's not hungry," Heero sighed, glancing past the auburn-haired boy to the closed door.

Trowa just snorted wryly.

* * *

They'd made it almost to the commissary when Kushrenada stepped out of the administration building, gesturing to Trowa. "Barton! We need to talk!" he called with a wave of his hand. 

Heero glanced at his teammate. "Go ahead. Join us when you finish?"

"Sure." He jogged over to the warden and followed him into his office.

"Ah, Barton…I just have a few details to discuss with you regarding your dog." Kushrenada gestured the boy to sit across from him. "Your sister called from the spaceport, and she'll be here bright and early Sunday to pick up Nanashi."

"Thank you so much, sir," Trowa said warmly. "I really appreciate this."

"I'm sure you do." The warden eyed the boy appraisingly. "I do, however, have a favor to ask you." He leaned forward, tawny eyes intense. "Your team is doing extremely well this week, by all accounts."

"Um, yes sir," Trowa replied, wondering where this was going.

"If your team wins every competition for the next few weeks, you're assured a place at the Academy." He shook his head, frowning slightly. "That could be a problem."

"How so?"

"If I'm to turn the dog over to you. I need a guarantee that you will personally be taking charge of the animal as soon as you leave here." Kushrenada eyed the boy sternly. "I need to know you won't be attending the Academy."

"I'll give you my word," Trowa assured him, feeling only a passing twinge of regret at the idea of foregoing the military school. It would be worth the price…worth any price… if it saved Nanashi.

A predatory smile crossed Kushrenada's face. "I'm sure your word is good, boy, but I'm afraid I'll need a bit more assurance than that." He fixed a steady gaze on the green eyes. "A show of good faith, as it were. I want your team to lose the river crossing competition tomorrow."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. I want you to make sure they don't succeed."

"But, that's not up to m-me," Trowa stammered, suddenly lost. "Even if I didn't help, they'd still--."

The warden tossed a small object on the desk.

Trowa picked it up. "A jackknife? How is this supposed to make us lose?"

"Simple, Barton. You cut the rope through just enough so that when it's pulled taut across the river and weight is applied, it breaks."

"But…someone could get hurt…"

"No one will get hurt, Barton. Trust me. It's not much of a river. The worst that could happen is a good dunking in cold water."

Trowa looked at the warden as if seeing him for the first time. "But why?"

"I told you. In order to trust you with the dog, I need to know you won't be going to the Academy."

"But I promise--."

"I need to see it in action, Barton!" said the man sharply, standing to tower over the boy. "You make sure your team loses tomorrow, or forget about taking Nanashi home."

"I can't do that to them," Trowa said unhappily.

"Then I can't trust you with the life of a dangerous animal," countered the warden. "Either you do as I say, or you can come out to the kennel right now and watch me put a bullet between that dog's eyes. Your choice."

Trowa closed his eyes, swallowing hard. Quatre had been right. Hell, Duo had been right. And he'd been too blinded by the appearance of kindness the warden had maintained, to see what a cold-hearted, manipulative bastard he really was.

"Come on, Barton. What's the big deal? You sabotage one little exercise…your team loses…the dog goes home with your sister. No one will know it was you, and no one will get hurt. But I will be truly convinced of your sincerity in promising to care for Nanashi."

Trowa knew there was more to it than the warden was saying. But he wasn't sure what. He honestly didn't care about giving up the Academy; that was a price he'd gladly pay for saving Nanashi's life. But knowing K.'s history with Duo, he wondered what deeper motivations the man had. Not that the auburn-haired boy cared about Maxwell's feud with Kushrenada…in fact, more than once he'd been jealous of the braided boy's closeness to Quatre, and half-wished the warden would catch him in a mistake and ship him off to prison. But lately it hadn't been that way. It was obvious that Duo was more interested in Heero. And knowing that, Trowa had felt less threatened by his friendship with Quatre. He'd actually begun to think of Duo as a friend, especially after seeing him miserable and devastated by what Heero had done in sparring.

"Make up your mind now!" snapped the warden. "Yes or no, Barton."

The green-eyed boy nodded miserably, sliding the knife into his pocket.

"Good. Make sure you wait until just before the competition to cut the rope," Treize told him. "And then toss the knife in the river where it'll never be found. Unless your team loses, Barton, the dog dies. Don't forget that."

"I won't," Trowa said flatly, his tone so carefully neutral that the tall man couldn't hear the deep hatred in it.


	31. Escape and Evasion

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: Huge chapter...but I know no one will mind ;) So much to cover!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty: Escape and Evasion

"Trowa, you haven't touched your food," Quatre pointed out, a worried look fixed on the green-eyed boy.

"Not hungry," Trowa shrugged. "I'm just—nervous. Tense."

"Yeah, I can tell," Quatre said quietly. "What brought this on?"

The other boy simply shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe we've just been having too much of a run of luck this week. And now Maxwell and Yuy are at war again, and we've got a team exercise tomorrow." A scowl crossed his handsome features. "I have a bad feeling about all of this, Quatre."

The aquamarine eyes were soft with concern. "You really do seem—upset—since you spoke to the warden. Nothing went wrong with Nanashi, did it?"

"No!" Trowa said hastily, feeling a sharp twinge of guilt and fear. Not knowing exactly how much Quatre could really pick up on emotions, he tried to quell the dread Kushrenada had left him with. "It'll all be okay come Sunday," he assured the other boy, closing his eyes wearily. "As soon as Catherine takes Nanashi, I'll be able to rest easier." _And tell you what happened and why I had to betray the entire team. Please, Quatre, understand!_

Quatre could tell there was something wrong…something deeply wrong with his friend. And he could even pick up on the fact that it involved Nanashi. But the only probable explanation was that there was potential for the adoption to fall through, and it was obvious Trowa didn't want to discuss that possibility.

Setting a reassuring hand on one of Trowa's, Quatre forced a smile. "If you want to talk about whatever's got you worried, I'll be happy to listen, any time."

Trowa nodded, looking away and swallowing hard. It was with relief that he saw Heero walking over from having a meal packed up in a bag to take back to Duo. The former circus performer didn't want to be alone with Quatre's empathic nature just then.

"You really expect him to eat that, Yuy?" he said, shaking his head. "He'll throw it in your face."

"Hai. That's why I'm having Quatre give it to him," Heero said flatly, handing the bag to the blonde.

Quatre shrugged slightly. "I doubt he'll eat it, but at least I probably won't end up wearing it, like you would." His attempt at humor fell rather flat, as they all felt the deep rift within their team.

"So I fucked up!" Heero said sharply, angrily. "For Christ's sake, he's seventeen and a street kid. He should be able to shake this off!"

Quatre's blue eyes smoldered, and he stood up slowly, leaning in close to whisper in Heero's ear. "He might have, if he hadn't been falling in love with you, you insensitive ass!" He walked out of the mess hall, carrying the paper bag, and leaving his two teammates staring unhappily at each other.

"Don't look at me," Trowa sighed, staring at his glass of juice and wishing it were something stronger. "I'm as fucked up as you are, Yuy."

Heero gave him a slightly puzzled look, and Trowa stood up, heading after Quatre. The team leader took his own untouched meal and tossed it in the garbage before following both of his teammates.

* * *

Duo didn't look up at their return. He was sprawled across his bunk, ostensibly reading some of Hilde and Howard's letters. 

Quatre set the paper bag on Duo's foot locker. "Brought you back something for later," he said quietly, giving his friend a small, reassuring smile.

"Yeah, thanks," came the listless reply.

"You'll need your energy," Quatre added, walking over to lean his chin on the edge of the bunk. "Tonight we've got the campout before the river crossing."

Duo nodded, never taking his eyes off the letter in front of him. But instead of reading, he was absently smoothing the paper, his eyes fixed on a point in the middle of the page.

Heero swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight of the braided boy with such a lost look in the deep, indigo eyes. Not for the first time, he wanted to bang his head against the wall in frustration. But instead, he set up the laptop and settled in front of it, trying to concentrate on the screen and failing miserably.

Trowa had gone to his own bunk, stretching out on it and staring at the ceiling, trying not to think of the warden's threat against Nanashi, and what he was going to have to do to prevent it from being carried out.

Quatre clapped both hands to the sides of his head. "Allah! I can't take this from you three!" He stomped outside, slamming the door, and sitting on the barracks steps, where at least the turmoil was slightly less overwhelming.

Heero looked up at Duo, who was still staring at the letter, his eyes narrowed in anger, but with tears threatening to spill over those beautiful lashes.

"Find something else to stare at, Yuy," Duo snarled, not even glancing in his direction. The boy's voice was rough…hoarse from screaming obscenities into his pillow…and colder than Heero had ever heard it.

Heero opened his mouth, trying to find something to say. But no manner of apology was going to bring the warmth back into those indigo eyes, and the Japanese boy suddenly realized how much he was going to miss it. His own eyes threatened tears, but he blinked, tearing his gaze away from the chestnut-haired boy, and fixing it back onto the laptop.

Trowa let out a short, bitter bark of laughter, rolling over so he was facing the wall, and muttering about how seriously fucked up they all were.

* * *

Corporal Carter found Quatre still seated on the steps, idly rubbing a hand across his heart, as if in pain. "You okay, Winner?" 

"As okay as I can be with my team at war," sighed the blue-eyed boy.

"Maxwell still ready to kill Yuy?"

"Yeah…in any number of gruesome ways, I'm sure," Quatre shrugged.

"'M not sure I blame him," Carter admitted, sitting beside the boy. "That was pretty cold, what Yuy did."

"It kept Duo from breaking Kyle's neck and going to prison for it," Quatre noted.

"That's one way of looking at it." The soldier looked off across the compound, his face pensive. "Am I safe in assuming Maxwell had—feelings—for Yuy, before this happened?"

Quatre shrugged, not wanting to reveal too much. He was already sorry he'd told Heero that Duo had been falling for him; that wasn't his secret to tell.

"If he did," Carter pushed on stubbornly. "Maybe he'll find a way to understand why Yuy did what he did."

"He's smart. He'll figure it out," Quatre said flatly. "The question is whether he'll ever forgive him."

"Yeah," Carter shrugged. "Maybe I should start a betting pool on it." The shocked look the blonde gave him made the soldier chuckle. "Just kidding, Winner. I was hoping to get a smile out of you."

Quatre mustered up a wan smile. "Sorry, Carter, but that's all I've got."

"You're a good kid," said the corporal quietly.

The blonde gave a skeptical snort. "Wouldn't be in juvenile boot camp if I were," he said flatly.

"Bullshit. A lotta people end up in places like this just for making dumb kid mistakes." He leaned back against the side of the building. "I wasn't exactly a picture of perfection at your age, either."

This time Quatre managed an almost genuine smile. "It's hard to think of you being in trouble," he said, shaking his head. "You're so…I dunno…professional?"

Carter chuckled. "You wouldn't say that if you'd been there when my graduating class at our boot camp put bubble bath in the fountain at the Academy."

Quatre gave a short laugh. "Don't tell Duo," he advised. "You'll give him ideas."

"I think he's already full of 'em," Carter grinned back. "And as soon as his wounded pride recovers, he'll be up to his usual pranks." He stood up and stretched. "C'mon…let's get your sulking teammates up and ready to move out. We leave in an hour for the campsite."

Quatre opened the door to find the barracks as quiet as a tomb, save for Heero's steady tapping on the computer keyboard.

Carter gave a low whistle. "Shit, for the team that's won every event this week, you're pretty somber in here."

"I think we're all just…tired," Heero suggested.

"Well, considering we've got a ten-mile hike to the river, it might be a long afternoon." The soldier looked up at Duo expectantly. "C'mon, Maxwell…I'm counting on you to keep things lively today."

Duo gave him a flat, cold stare. "You may find your faith sadly misplaced," he said evenly. _Like I did._

"Ah, right," sighed the MSC corporal. "Well, then, you leave me no choice. You all have fifteen minutes to pack your shit and get your sorry asses down to the exercise yard! Now move it!"

The four boys got up and doggedly packed their things; a change of clothes, toiletries, spare socks, windbreakers, and sleeping bags. Duo pulled the survival pack out of his foot locker, quickly rummaging through to make sure everything was accounted for. And with about thirty seconds to spare, they loaded up and jogged down to the field.

All of the recruits were gathered there, in team groupings, each with a liaison keeping watch.

"Fucking babysitters," Duo muttered under his breath, with a resentful glare focused on Team Faction's liaison.

"Down, boy," Quatre hissed back. "You promised Chang, remember?"

"I know," came the sullen reply. Duo looked around restlessly. "I haven't even heard whether Jase is okay, Quat," he said finally, beginning to snap out of his snit over Heero.

"Well, here comes Chang. Maybe you could ask."

But one look at Captain Chang's face convinced Duo he didn't want to mess with the officer. Wufei had a perfectly thunderous expression on his face.

"What the hell--?"

And then the reason for his anger became apparent. Warden Kushrenada and a handful of armed guards were assembling along with the soldiers.

"Oh," Quatre murmured, glancing back and forth between Wufei and the Warden.

"What?" Duo asked.

"I don't think Captain Chang is very keen on Kushrenada and his guards coming along," guessed the empath.

"Neither am I." Duo followed his gaze to the two men, and he saw the same exchange of unfriendly glances that the blonde had seen. "Huh. Go figure," he mumbled. "It does look like they hate each other."

"I wonder why," Quatre commented.

The boy from L2 wore a slight smirk. "They both wanna be 'alpha,'" he guessed. "Probably having a falling out over jurisdiction. K.'s never been one to share. And I'll bet Chang's no better."

"Well, we really are supposed to be under Captain Chang's supervision."

Duo made a snide sound. "If you think K. would let this many inmates outside the perimeter without his thugs to supervise, you're crazier than I am."

Quatre was relieved that Duo seemed to have snapped out of his misery. And, in fact, as they began the ten-mile march to the place they'd be camping, the braided boy perked up a bit, keeping his friend company while they walked. Heero was studiously avoiding Duo, keeping Trowa and Carter between them as much as possible, to give the other boy room to sulk.

* * *

The recruits, soldiers, and guards arrived at the campsite in the late afternoon, and spent a couple of hours setting up a tent that would serve as "headquarters," laying out each team's sleeping area, and making a fire in the center of the clearing. By sunset, the MSC cook was preparing dinner over the fire, and the teams took turns going up to get theirs. 

Kushrenada stayed close to Captain Chang, but his guards disappeared to set up a perimeter watch for the night. The oriental officer smoldered a little at that, but remained calm and aloof, assuring the warden none of his recruits were a flight risk, and that they still had their GPS anklets on. Wearing a skeptical smirk, the corrections officer shrugged and took a seat just outside the tent, his tawny eyes never leaving their perusal of the inmates.

Trowa ignored his presence as much as possible, avoiding meeting that knowing gaze. Clearly Kushrenada was going to monitor the next day's competition, to make sure Trowa did as he was told. The boy tried to remain distracted by concentrating on laying out sleeping bags for Team Wing.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked quietly from his side.

"Fine!" Trowa said more sharply than necessary. He gave the boy an apologetic look immediately after. "Quatre, please…don't try to analyze me, okay?" He straightened, green eyes intent. "I'm just worried about Nanashi, and that K. might change his mind, or that something horrible will go wrong before Catherine gets here."

Duo overheard the quiet exchange, and walked over to give a friendly tap to Trowa's shoulder. "C'mon, Barton, lighten up. Nothing will go wrong."

_It already has._ Trowa sighed deeply. "Right, Maxwell. When did you become such a raving optimist?"

"Since Quatre told me what his sister brought!" Duo said brightly.

Trowa smiled in spite of himself. "So, now we know how to bribe Duo Maxwell, eh? S'mores?"

Duo shrugged, smirking just a little. "It's amazing what you can get with a chocolate bar or two."

"Got you to smile again," Quatre said cheerily. "I'm glad." And yet, even though his friend wore a familiar smile, the blonde wasn't sensing any less unhappiness from him. The aquamarine eyes narrowed slightly, as he realized Duo was a consummate actor, idly joking and laughing, when in fact he was miserable. He wondered how often that was the case, but then, being an empath, he more or less knew. This was the first time he was aware of Duo concealing his feelings to such a degree. He hoped it would be the last, too, once it passed.

* * *

When they were done with supper, many of the teams gathered around the communal fire to toast marshmallows, talk, and compare notes from the competition so far. A favorite topic was the Mobile Suit Simulator, which they'd nicknamed "Missy." It seemed there wasn't an inmate there who didn't think it was the coolest part of camp so far. Even those who had, in Captain Chang's words, "puked their guts out," still found it to be a thrilling joyride. 

While Duo and Quatre rummaged through the bag of s'mores supplies, Heero and Trowa went over to hang out by the fire. It didn't take long for some boys from other teams to join them, offering congratulations on the team's performance so far, and then sharing views on other topics.

But when someone sat on the log beside Heero, just a little closer than the Japanese boy liked, he looked up with a vague scowl. His brief hope that maybe it was Duo, ready to talk at last, was extinguished at once. It was Tom, a boy from Team Shoot.

"Hey, Yuy. Nice job sparring today," he said by way of greeting.

Heero gave his usual non-committal grunt. As far as he was concerned, it had been a total fuckup from the start.

"You kicked Norton's ass."

At that Heero was able to muster a genuine smile. "It was the high point of my day," he admitted.

"I was a little surprised, though." Tom glanced over his shoulder at Duo and Quatre, who were walking over to the fire with their supplies. "Um…" He frowned slightly, lowering his voice and leaning closer. "I thought Maxwell was…well…gay."

Heero gave him a cold look, raising an eyebrow questioningly and wondering where the boy was going with the conversation.

Tom went on as if oblivious to Heero's scowl, and the fact that Duo and Quatre were nearly within earshot, and that Trowa definitely was. "But when you kissed him, and then he belted you one…" The boy shrugged, looking a bit perplexed. And then he put a hand on top of one of Heero's that was steadying him on the log. "If Maxwell isn't interested, Yuy, I am."

Heero nearly jumped in surprise, but controlled his reflexes and looked down at the other boy's hand, eyes wide. "Uh…" Words failed him at the moment, and he looked up just in time to see Duo's glance take in the scene and then turn hastily away. "Oh, fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Tom, having not quite caught the mumbled curse. He looked hopefully at the team leader, not noticing that on Heero's other side, Trowa was doubled over, both hands on his face, and shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Not that Trowa thought it was _funny_, per se. But the irony of it was just too much.

Heero carefully pulled his hand out from under Tom's, his gaze still on Duo's back. _Goddamnit, Maxwell, turn around! _"Um, thanks for the…uh…compliment, Tom. But I—I'm pretty busy, what with being team leader and all."

"Ah, yeah. No time for a social life." Tom apparently didn't get the hint, though, and he smiled encouragingly. "You let me know if you find the time," he suggested.

Heero could have sworn he saw Duo's shoulders stiffen at that. _The braided boy probably heard every goddamned word that dumbass Tom was babbling._

"I'll, uh, keep you in mind," Heero replied, instantly regretting the implied encouragement he'd just given the other boy. _Shit, shit, shit! _He stood up hastily. "I have things to do, for tomorrow's competition. Excuse me." He took one step towards Duo, and then changed his mind and headed for their sleeping bags, certain he couldn't possibly get into more trouble if he tried.

Having stifled the last of his laughter, Trowa drew a deep breath, wiping his eyes, and got up and followed the team leader. _Ironic? No, it was beyond that…it was almost tragic. _

Duo and Quatre had settled in side by side, with graham crackers lined up, chocolate in place, and marshmallows toasting on sticks. Aside from the burst of pain when the braided boy saw Tom hitting on their team leader, Quatre was only picking up a deep melancholy.

"This is probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me, Quat," Duo said quietly, his earlier smile having been replaced by a weary, pensive look.

Quatre smiled warmly. "You're my best friend, Duo. You deserve it."

Duo shook his head. "You've been a better friend than I have…with all my moods, and ups and downs." He fixed his indigo eyes on the other boy. "Thank you."

"It's been a two-way street," Quatre insisted. "You watched my back from day one, you know."

"And you've put up with my shit ever since," Duo added with a wry smile. He looked out at the dark forest beyond the edges of the firelight. "Just…I appreciate all you've done for me, Quat. Don't ever forget that."

Quatre frowned, wondering about the boy's choice of words. It sounded almost like a goodbye. But before he could push for clarification, smoke began billowing from one of the marshmallows, and he grabbed quickly to save it from being flambé. "Aw, crumbs!" After shaking the smoldering marshmallow until it went out, he surveyed the charred exterior ruefully. "Well, this one's ruined."

"No way!" Duo insisted, pulling it off the stick and carefully peeling the black crust off the outside. With fingers sticky from melted marshmallow, he put the center lump onto one of the chocolate bars, and sandwiched it between graham crackers. "On L2, you learn not to waste food," he said wisely, flattening his s'more and taking a bite.

His face promptly lit up with delight, and he closed his eyes. "Oh my fucking God, that's good!" he said through a mouthful. He looked at Quatre with a broad smile. "I never knew how good these things would be!"

"You mean you've never had them before?" Quatre asked in surprise. When Duo shook his head, busy taking another big bite, the blonde Arab frowned questioningly. "But you went on about them last time we camped. The way you talked about how to make them, it seemed like you were an old hand at it."

"Never did it before in my life," shrugged the other boy. He gave his friend a sidelong look. "Always wanted to, though."

Quatre just shook his head in amazement, glad he'd gone to this little bit of trouble for Duo.

The braided boy stuffed the last piece into his mouth, chewed and swallowed, and suddenly reached out and hugged Quatre tightly. "You don't know how much this means to me," he whispered in the blonde's ear, his voice noticeably choked up.

Quatre hugged back; he didn't need to be empathic to know the braided boy needed to be comforted. "Almost as much as your friendship means to me," he answered gently.

Duo pulled back after a moment, self-consciously rubbing his sticky hands on his pant legs, and looking down at the ground while he composed himself. "I really do love you, Quat," he said quietly. "I mean, like I love Hilde and Howard…and like I loved Sister Helen and Father Maxwell." He looked up with dark eyes, but managed a near-smirk. "I hope that doesn't freak you out or anything. It's just…I wanted you to know how great you are."

Quatre was blushing furiously at the heartfelt compliment, but his aquamarine eyes were bright with unshed tears. He forced a smile himself. "Man, you know how to choke a guy up, don't you?" he teased. Then he met the indigo eyes squarely. "I have twenty-nine sisters, Duo…and I feel closer to you than to any of them." He paused a moment, and then his smile widened. "Brothers?"

"Yeah…that sounds good," Duo sighed, looking away as if a little embarrassed. "So how 'bout we toast some more marshmallows and eat s'mores till we puke?" he said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well…how about we eat them just until we _almost_ puke?" Quatre suggested.

So they spent another hour, making s'mores, and actually sharing a good many of them with other boys who stopped to see what they were doing. And Quatre took some over to Trowa and Heero, both of whom accepted only to please the blonde. Neither one of them had much of an appetite.

It was late when Captain Chang made the rounds of camp, strongly urging (i.e. ordering) all the boys to get to their sleeping bags and get some rest. When he glanced at Heero and saw the moonlight reflecting off his eyes as he stared up into the cloudless sky, the Chinese officer sighed and shook his head. He knew how deep his friend's emotions ran, and knew Heero would be browbeating himself about the sparring incident all night.

* * *

Sometime after midnight, Heero awakened with a start, realizing he must have dozed off, though it couldn't have been for very long. He glanced around the clearing, using the faint glow of the campfire to check for anything amiss. 

When his gaze came to rest on Duo's sleeping bag, he frowned, thinking something seemed just a little…off.

Slipping silently out of his own sleeping bag, he padded over to check on his teammate, only to find him gone. The sleeping bag was stuffed with the survival pack, and Duo's spare clothes, but there was no sign of the braided boy.

"Fuck!" he hissed in a whisper, scanning the nearby woods for signs of motion. _What the hell was Maxwell up to? A stunt like this could get him shipped off to L2 in a heartbeat._ On the heels of that thought came another; it was probably Duo's intention to do just that. "Sonofa--." Heero looked at the faint boot prints in the dewy grass, and set off in pursuit of his wayward teammate.

He avoided the loud, obvious guards, by slipping through deep shadows under the trees. Then he followed the faint trail a few hundred yards into the thickly forested ravine, finally catching a slight motion on the rocks beside the waterfalls. Duo was silhouetted against the moonlight reflecting off the water, sitting on a boulder and bending over something that seemed to occupy his full attention.

As Heero inched closer, he realized the braided boy was tinkering with the ankle bracelet. In fact, even as he watched, Duo gave a triumphant "yesss…" and removed it, sliding his slender lock pick back into his braid.

"What the hell are you doing, Maxwell?" he demanded, forgetting the other boy was still mad at him.

Duo looked up sharply, but the guilty look that crossed his face was only fleeting. "What the fuck do you want, Yuy?"

"I want to know what you're doing," Heero growled, walking over and gesturing to the device Duo was dangling from his fingers.

"What's it look like?" Duo retorted, raising his chin defiantly.

"It looks like you're trying to get yourself thrown in prison."

"Close," shrugged the braided boy, toying with the anklet. "I'm leaving, Yuy. And yeah, if they catch me, I suppose I'll end up in prison. The operative word there being 'if.'" He gave a lopsided grin. "Won't be easy, though."

"Maxwell, are you insane?" Heero demanded.

"Not any more," came the glib response. "I finally came to my senses. And I am _so_ out of here, it's not even funny." Duo tossed the ankle bracelet to his teammate. "Say 'bye' to Quat for me," he ordered, turning to walk away.

Heero caught his arm quickly, ducking the punch the braided boy threw as he spun around. "Maxwell…listen to me!"

"No, Heero! I've done enough of that! I did listen to you. I believed all your shit about giving a damn, and you fucked me over!" Duo's eyes were bright, though with anger or tears, Heero couldn't say for sure.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm fucking sorry!" Heero snapped back. "I was desperate and I didn't know what else to do!"

"You could've beat me fair and square…or just believed in me…believed that maybe I had enough self-control to fight Kyle without losing it!" Duo took a step back, shaking his head. "But you didn't…and it's too fucking late to apologize, Yuy. The damage is already done. I already feel like a big enough fool to last a lifetime. So just go on back to camp and play soldier with your little 'team.' I have better things to do with my time." He turned away again; and again Heero pulled him back.

"Don't do this, Maxwell. Don't throw away everything you accomplished here just because I was a stupid asshole."

Duo jerked free of his hold, rubbing his arms where Heero's hands had touched. "What have I accomplished, Yuy? I fucked up right and left. Chang hates me. Kushrenada's out to get me. Jase got beat up over me, and my teammates think I'm a goddamned idiot!"

"No, we don't!" came Quatre's voice. The blonde stood at the edge of the trees, having followed Heero when he felt the emotional surge of panic as the team leader realized Duo was gone. "I've never thought that about you, Duo. Not even once!"

Duo stiffened, closing his eyes momentarily. "Just…let me go, Quat. I don't want to be here any more. I want…I _need _to get out."

"There's nothing out there, Maxwell," Heero pointed out. "Just trees, mountains, and rivers. Where d'you expect to go?"

The braided boy turned away, looking across the cascades. "I did a little research, Yuy." He glanced over his shoulder. "Town's about ten miles…_that_ way. I should make it by sunup."

"And then what? You have no money, no i.d., and you're wearing prison clothes. You think they won't notice you?"

Duo looked down, his bangs shading his eyes. "I'm a street rat, Yuy. Blending in is what I do best. Steal a few clothes from someone's clothesline…bum some pocket change from a soft-hearted storekeeper, or a mom with a couple of kids in tow." He shrugged one shoulder. "Worst comes to worst, turn a few tricks." He flashed a cold glance at his team leader. "I'm from L2, remember."

Heero's eyes blazed in return. "You're no whore, Duo, and you never will be."

Again there was a lazy shrug. "Y'never know. Sometimes it's not about what you want. It's about what you need…to survive."

"You don't need to turn tricks to survive," Heero insisted. "You're better than that."

Duo tossed his head back, giving a bitter laugh. "You don't know that, Yuy. You don't know _me_."

"I want to," Heero insisted.

The braided boy spun around to fix a heated glare on the Japanese boy. "Fuck you!" he snarled. "You had your chance." He took a step closer. "I'd have spilled my guts to you, Yuy. All you would've had to do was bat those big, blue eyes at me, and I'd have told you anything you wanted to know! I'd have _done_ anything." His gaze became guarded…wary. "But then, you knew that. And you took advantage of it the first chance you got."

"I'm sorry," Heero said again. "If I could fucking go back and let you win the goddamned match, I'd do it!"

"Bullshit!" Duo's eyes narrowed. "You're a worse liar than I am, Yuy. You still think you were right…whatever it took to keep me out of the ring with Norton was fine by you."

"So you wouldn't go to prison, damn it!" Heero walked over until he was nearly toe to toe with his angry teammate. "And yeah, you're right. I _would_ do it again! I don't care how much it hurt you; it was worth it if it kept you out of prison!"

"You have no _idea_ how much it hurt me," Duo hissed, glaring right back.

"Yeah, I do," Heero countered. "Almost as much as it hurt me."

Duo's eyes widened, and he backed a step. "Don't even try to pretend that kiss meant shit to you, Yuy. I'm not buyin' it." He looked impatiently over his shoulder. "It's getting late, and I have places to be."

As he turned and started away again, Heero glanced appealingly at Quatre, hoping the empath might be able to reach the stubborn boy.

"Go after him, Heero," Quatre urged, a warning tone in his voice.

"But--."

"Go!" Quatre ordered sternly, aquamarine eyes flashing with anger. "Go now, or you won't get another chance!" He could feel Duo's indecision, and knew there was a slim window of opportunity. After that, all bets were off.

Heero literally ran after Duo, catching up to him as he hiked up the side of the ravine next to the river. "Duo, wait! Listen to me!"

"Done with that, Yuy!" called the braided boy, waving a hand dismissively over his shoulder.

"So you do lie when it suits you!"

Duo stopped in his tracks, turning around to face Heero. "I don't lie, Yuy. I may…"

"Yeah, yeah…run and hide. But you promised me you wouldn't!"

Duo blinked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You made a promise," Heero reminded him. "The other day, you said you wouldn't run and hide. You said you'd talk to me, if we had another misunderstanding. And I just caught you running away, big time!"

The indigo eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'd hardly call this a misunderstanding," he said flatly. "There was no question about what you did…"

"But what about why I did it?"

"You've explained that," Duo said coolly. "Discussion over. I'm out of here."

"I did it because I care what happens to you!" Heero insisted.

"You did it because you didn't trust me."

"I did it because I--." Heero stopped, afraid to blurt out what was on the tip of his tongue.

Duo eyed him dangerously. "Don't you dare!" he warned, more afraid of what Heero was about to say than Heero was.

"Please stay."

"Yuy, you fucking asshole--."

"Stay and give me a chance to fix this."

"You can't."

Heero reached a hand out to Duo's arm, but it was jerked back. "Please don't go, Duo."

"God, Yuy…give it up. Begging just doesn't become you."

"I'll comb the mud out of your hair any time you ask," Heero offered.

Duo turned a cool, assessing look to him. "You won't ever touch my hair again, Yuy, or I'll break your fucking arm."

"Fine. I won't touch it," Heero agreed, nearly wincing at the thought of never having the chance to run his fingers through the silky hair again. He'd thought he had so much time to work through the camp and then get to know Duo at their leisure. But now… "If you come back with me, you can set the terms yourself. Name them."

Duo eyed him with a new gleam of speculation in his eyes. "_My_ terms?" he said quietly. "And what if you don't like them?"

"We can…negotiate later," Heero replied, not quite willing to give the other boy carte blanche.

"I don't like the way you negotiate," Duo said with a scowl.

"Kissing you during sparring wasn't a negotiation," Heero said flatly. "It was an act of desperation. You were kicking my ass, and I was afraid of what you'd do to Norton if you ended up fighting him, and afraid of what Chang would have to do to you."

"Why?" demanded Duo, hands on his hips.

Heero looked at him warily. "I told you why."

"You told me as much as you wanted to say. Now try telling me as much as I want to hear."

The team leader scowled at him. "If you want some kind of declaration of love, Maxwell, forget it. I told you I'm not even sure myself what my feelings are for you." His severe expression softened. "I just know I have some."

"Some what?"

"Feelings."

Duo wore a puzzled look, his indecision becoming plain on his face. "Yuy…face it. Things are just an awkward mess now. Whatever was starting to happen…with you, and with me…it's all fucked up."

"Then what do you want from me?" Heero sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. "Do you want to keep things professional? You want me to be the efficient team leader, and nothing more? I can—I can do that."

"I don't know what I want!" Duo said in exasperation. He looked around a little wildly. "I want to run." His indigo eyes were filled with frustration. "But…you're right. I promised not to…not to run away from you." He ran a hand across his face. "Why the hell did I make a stupid promise like that?"

"Because you know I care," Heero said quietly. "And I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I lost your trust. And I'm sorry I spoiled what should have been the best kiss of my life."

Duo turned his back. It was so much easier not to believe Heero when he didn't have to look at those pain-filled eyes. _And, God, why did he have to mention that kiss? _It _was_ an incredible kiss. It was everything Duo had built it up to be in his mind…right up until he realized it was a lie. "You did spoil it," Duo said flatly. "D'you know how long--? Aw, fuck…forget it," he sighed.

"Will you come back to camp now? Before Chang finds out we're AWOL, and we both end up in prison?"

Duo gave a wry snort. "Yeah…like Chang would send you away. You're his star recruit, Yuy. His 'perfect soldier' in the making." He looked at the anklet that Heero still held clenched in his hand. "I, on the other hand, am his poster child for screw-ups."

"You're not!" Heero insisted. "Chang has been very impressed with you. Regardless of his cold exterior, I think he's downright fond of you."

Duo laughed wryly. "Sure. You wanna tell me what you've been smoking, Yuy? I think I might like some. Must be fun to live in that fantasy world of yours."

"I'm not kidding, Maxwell…"

"Duo." The braided boy walked closer, eyes intent. "If I come back, I want you to call me Duo more often. I don't want to be just another last name you snap out when you're annoyed, Heero."

The team leader's breath caught in his throat, as he noticed how the moonlight cast shadows across the other boy's face, obscuring his eyes and highlighting the gleam of his bangs across his forehead. It followed the curve of his cheek down to his lips, which were quirked in a wry, self-deprecating way.

"What _do_ you want to be?" Heero asked quietly.

A bitter smile flashed across those perfect lips. "I wish I knew."

"When you figure it out, will you let me know?"

"You mean 'if,' don't you?"

"No," Heero said gently. "I know sooner or later, you'll know what you want to be to me. And maybe by then, I'll know what I want, too."

"I don't want to be your fool again, that's for sure," came the bitter reply.

"You won't. I promise," Heero assured him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Duo cautioned. He took a deep breath, and sighed heavily. "I don't believe I let you talk me into this, Yuy. I'll come back. But fair warning…you fuck with me like that again, and I will take you apart, limb from limb." Duo walked past close enough that Heero caught the faint scent of his shampoo in the long hair.

* * *

Quatre was waiting in the shadows, back where Heero had first overtaken Duo. The blonde walked up to them, and although his aquamarine eyes were stern, he drew Duo into a hug. 

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he pleaded, pressing his face against Duo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Duo murmured.

"D'you know what would happen if Kushrenada's guards caught you out here? And without the GPS anklet on?"

"Yeah, a one-way ticket to L2," shrugged the braided boy.

Quatre glared at him. "After all that bullshit about how close we were—you'd have gone off without a word?"

"I'm sorry," Duo repeated, this time sounding sincere.

"Then prove it," Heero said firmly, holding out the ankle bracelet. "Put this thing back on, and let's get our asses back to camp before anyone notices we're missing."

Duo took the anklet, almost wincing as his fingers brushed Heero's. "I'm not sure I can make it lock again," he said uncertainly, examining the slender metal device.

"Then fucking _glue _it back together," Heero hissed in an undertone, warily scanning the trees for signs of pursuit. "Use some of those goddamned marshmallows you were toasting before."

Duo looked at him for a long moment, finally laughing quietly. "They were pretty gooey." He studied his still-sticky fingers, absently putting one in his mouth and sucking the sweet marshmallow taste off it. As he did so, he very deliberately looked at Heero out of the corner of his eyes, a smirk curling his lips.

"For God's sake!" Heero burst out in a pained whisper. He turned and stalked back towards the camp, muttering under his breath.

Quatre grinned. "You're evil, Duo."

"Um-hum," Duo replied. "And Mister Yuy has a lot of payback coming to him." He gave his friend a saucy wink, and they set out after Heero, slipping quietly under the very noses of Kushrenada's lax guards, and tiptoeing back to their sleeping bags.

When they got there, Duo stuffed the GPS anklet into his pocket, figuring he could show it to Captain Chang in the morning and tell him it appeared to be faulty, and wouldn't lock back on. He never even noticed that the survival pack wasn't exactly where he'd left it.


	32. In Too Deep

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: I rushed a bit to get this posted, so forgive any mistakes, please. I _so_ wanted to get to the angst.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty One: In Too Deep

Wufei looked at the slim metal band Duo had handed to him, scowling at the braided boy, who was giving him the most sincere and earnest look he could possibly muster. "So…how, exactly, did this come off, Maxwell?" demanded the officer suspiciously.

"It's probably faulty…a piece of crap," Duo said with forced nonchalance.

"Right. And the only one out of forty to fail," noted the Captain. He pinned Duo with a dark glare. "I find it very fishy that yours is the only faulty unit."

"I'm tellin' ya, Chang…it just came right off."

"All by itself," came the skeptical response. "Would you, by any chance, have _helped_ it come off?"

"Well, I was wiggling it around. It's pretty uncomfortable," Duo shrugged, not quite looking at the MSC officer.

"Testing your lock picking skills, were you?"

"Me? Would I do something like that?"

"You're evading the question," Wufei noted.

"Not at all," Duo countered. "So…do you have a replacement for it, or not?" He put his hands on his hips, taking a defiant stance. _Running a bluff!_

"We'll take care of it later," sighed the oriental man. He met Duo's gaze steadily. "Will you give me your word you won't try to escape during the river crossing?"

Duo nodded somberly, all teasing gone from his face. "I promise."

Wufei studied him for a long moment. "If you break that promise, I will track you to the ends of the Earth, you know."

The indigo eyes widened, and then Duo grinned cheekily. "Why Captain, I didn't know you _cared_."

"Get back to your team, or you'll miss breakfast. And trust me; you'll need it today."

Duo gave a snappy salute, and jogged back over to his teammates.

Heero looked up from rolling up his sleeping bag. "Did Chang buy your excuse?"

"I charmed the socks off him," Duo smirked, rummaging through his things until he found a leftover chocolate bar from the previous night's snacks. "Ah, breakfast."

"Maxwell, they're making--."

Indigo eyes flashed a dangerous look at the team leader.

"Duo." Heero corrected himself, scowling. "The cook is making _real_ food. I suggest you not spoil your appetite with chocolate."

"What spoiling? I'll have this and breakfast." Duo stuffed the candy into his mouth, chewing and swallowing while he rolled up his own sleeping bag.

Quatre was relieved that the braided boy seemed much more like himself, even after the long night. And Heero's tension had eased as well. But the blonde Arab couldn't help noticing that Trowa seemed more wound up than ever.

"Are you okay, Trowa?" he asked, bending to help the other boy pack his gear.

"Tired," came the terse reply. "Didn't sleep well," admitted the auburn-haired boy.

"Nervous about the river crossing today?" pressed Quatre.

Trowa shrugged one shoulder. "Guess so."

"If anyone should be nervous, it'd be me," Quatre told him, helping to fasten the ties on the sleeping bag. "I grew up shuttling between Earth and L4. And while on Earth, I lived in a desert." He smiled wanly. "We didn't swim much. I'm not really that good at it."

Trowa paused, looking up in surprise. "Don't tell me you didn't have a swimming pool at the mansion, Winner."

"Chlorine irritates my skin," said the blonde, blushing slightly. "The only place we have with untreated water is on a lake. And we hardly ever get to go there."

Trowa eyed him with wry amusement. "How many houses do you--? Aw, never mind. I sound like Maxwell. Didn't mean to pry."

"That's okay," Quatre insisted. "Even I don't know how many places my family owns. I just kind of go along for the ride." He smiled. "That's part of why I started dabbling in computer crimes…boredom."

"Neglect," Trowa suggested.

"I guess, in a way," admitted the blonde Arab. "My father's a busy man. He's not home much."

"Enough to catch you with the gardener's son," Trowa pointed out, almost able to muster a smirk.

Quatre looked away uneasily. "That was just—experimentation," he said carefully. "He was the first guy who really seemed interested. So we kind of started a relationship." He fixed an earnest gaze on Trowa. "All we ever really did was kiss. Just my bad luck to have my father catch us."

"I'm glad he did," Trowa said absently, looking past Quatre as Kushrenada walked out of the tent.

"Why?"

The auburn-haired boy pulled his attention back to the blonde. "Because I never would have met you if he hadn't."

Quatre blushed deeply at that, unable to look at the other boy. Instead he focused on gathering their gear. But before he carried it over to the backpacks, he glanced shyly up from under his bangs. "I'm glad, too," he admitted quietly, turning quickly away, before he could see the small, pleased smile on Trowa's lips.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, the teams assembled and headed for the river. 

"Holy shit," Duo muttered, glancing at his teammates. "We're crossing _that_?"

"It is a bit…intimidating," Heero admitted, looking at the raging whitewater with raised eyebrows.

Captain Chang was already in conference with his lieutenants, trying to decide whether to cancel the exercise. The rain two days earlier had caused the mountain creeks to pour tons of water into the river, raising the level and causing it to be wilder than usual. But after several minutes of discussion, the soldiers decided to move a little further downstream to a somewhat calmer section and go ahead with the crossing.

For safety's sake, they positioned rescue crews on each side of the river. When a team completed the crossing safely, they'd return via a mesh bridge the safety crew had secured earlier in the week a few hundred feet downstream. If something went wrong, the crews could also use their utility bridge to aid in rescues.

This time, instead of the first-place team going first, Captain Chang saved them for last. He had little doubt that Team Wing would excel at the task, as they had at all the others, so he wanted to savor the moment. Plus, he was aware that the guards and soldiers had done some wagering on the outcome of the competition, and he wanted to keep them in suspense…perhaps teach them a small lesson about the evils of gambling.

The four boys watched Pritchard's second-place team make the first crossing of the day, and their confidence increased at Team Chase's success.

"Well, if they can do it, we can," Duo muttered, casting a narrow gaze at the rival team, which was now on the other side of the river.

Austin noticed his scrutiny, and a sneer curled his lip. He threw a snide kiss Duo's way, and the braided boy flipped him the finger, eliciting a rude gesture in return.

"Maxwell!" Captain Chang's no-nonsense voice interrupted the long-distance exchange of taunts. "Didn't we have a discussion about this?"

"We had a discussion about Norton's team, sir," came the prompt reply. "And I have left them alone, as promised."

Wufei rolled his eyes, glancing at Heero for support. "Explain to your teammate, Yuy, that I expect good sportsmanship among _all_ the teams."

"Yes sir." Heero scowled at Duo.

"Don't say it," Duo cautioned, indigo eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'm not in the mood for a scolding today, Yuy."

The team leader met the gaze steadily. "Heero."

Duo hesitated, and then his jaw tightened. "I haven't forgiven you that much yet," he muttered, looking away.

Heero couldn't help but smirk. "Yet?" he asked hopefully.

Duo glared. "Don't get your hopes up."

When their turn came for the river crossing, the four boys from Team Wing set about the task quickly and efficiently. Only Trowa had difficulty, his hands shaking so badly he dropped the rope three times before he was able to make the knot to secure it.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

Duo happened to be next to him at the moment, glancing distractedly at the other boy. "You okay, Tro'?" His glance dropped to the unsteady hands.

"Fine, Maxwell. Shut up and pass me another rope."

"Yeah, fuck you too," Duo growled, obeying the curt order.

Within a short time they'd made the rope "bridge" they'd practiced on before, secured it across the river, and were ready to make the crossing.

"Okay…I'll go first, and…" Heero began.

"Let me," Trowa urged, glancing worriedly at the three-rope bridge. "I've got the most experience on ropes. If anything goes wrong, I can pull myself out of trouble."

Heero nodded, seeing the logic. "Okay. Barton first…then Winner…Maxwell, and me." He almost expected Duo to correct his use of the last name again, but the braided boy seemed to have no problem with it when it wasn't part of a scolding.

Trowa stepped up to the edge of the water, but paused as Quatre ran over to him. "Be careful, okay?" suggested the blonde. He was sensing so much trepidation from the auburn-haired boy that he felt he had to offer some reassurance.

"I'll be fine," Trowa assured him, confident that he would, but dreading the outcome.

Quatre frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" snapped Trowa. "Just back the fuck off, Winner!"

Stung by the angry snarl, Quatre went back over to Duo. "I don't know what's wrong with him," he said quietly.

Duo slung an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "Hey…everyone has an off day, Quat. Look how I've been lately. He's probably just nervous."

Quatre nodded, watching as the former circus performer inched out onto the bottom rope, holding the two side ropes for balance and slowly making his way across the bridge.

About a third of the way across, Trowa felt the rope give slightly, as he knew it would, and he paused, ready to plunge into the water when it broke.

But it didn't, and he frowned, slowly continuing further; even bouncing slightly with each step, to help stress the weak spot. He glanced back at his teammates, and Heero made a gesture as if pointing to a watch on his wrist. _Hurry it up, Barton! This is a timed exercise!_

"Fuck!" Trowa kept going, his mind reeling. If the rope didn't break, and the team won, Nanashi would die. Trying desperately to think of another way to force a loss, Trowa edged further along the bridge.

And then he looked back and realized Quatre had already started across in his wake. "Not yet!" he called, suddenly concerned that the rope might break under the boy he cared about; the boy who'd admitted he wasn't a particularly strong swimmer.

But Quatre couldn't hear over the roar of the water, and didn't even look up. Instead his aquamarine eyes were fixed on the churning current, and a slightly worried frown creased his forehead.

Trowa hesitated. Three-quarters of the way across the river, he knew he couldn't reach the blonde Arab in time, but he turned around anyway, feeling a sharp tug and sway as the overburdened rope started to give way.

Seeing Trowa starting back and realizing something was very wrong, Duo and Heero ran to the riverbank, both calling to Quatre to turn around. He barely heard their voices, but sensed the rising panic, and looked back to see them gesturing to him.

Acting on instinct, Quatre hastily wrapped an arm in one of the support ropes, just as the bottom rope snapped, dropping him into the water. The strong current tugged at his legs, threatening to pull him from the rope he held in a death grip.

Meanwhile at the other end, Trowa was clinging to the end of the broken rope, almost completely under water, as the bridge had been lower there.

Soldiers from the rescue team on the far side of the river hurried to help Trowa, while Heero, Duo, and those on the near side dragged at the rope Quatre was clinging to.

"Fuck!" Duo muttered, realizing that although the bottom rope had snapped, the balance ropes were still intact, and keeping them from pulling Quatre in. He darted back to the survival pack, pawing through it for the jackknife, and dashing back to the river.

Heero saw what he was doing, and held out a hand. Duo passed him the knife, and Heero waded into the river, one hand locked on the same rope that Quatre had an arm wrapped in. The team leader fought through the current until he was next to the blonde, who had been trying to work his way to shore hand over hand. Then Heero wound an arm around the rope as Quatre had, and with one motion, sliced the balance rope behind the blonde.

For an instant, the current grabbed at the two boys, pulling them under. But then Duo and the soldiers who'd joined in the rescue were hauling them in, using sheer numbers to wage war against the river.

The same battle was taking place on the far side of the river, where perhaps a dozen people were dragging Trowa to safety.

And after several moments of struggling, both groups managed to bring their colleagues to shore.

Duo grabbed desperately for Heero's hand, pulling him up onto dry land, and then throwing himself back down to the shore to help with Quatre. The blonde looked up gratefully as the braided boy looped an arm around his waist and helped him up the bank.

"What happened?" he gasped, glancing over his shoulder. "And where's Trowa?"

"They got him on the other side," Duo assured him, letting go only once they were up on safe, level ground. Then the boy from L2 ran to where Heero was sitting on the ground, panting from exertion and pushing wet bangs out of his face. "Are you okay, 'Ro?" he asked, deep eyes concerned, as they studied the team leader's face.

"Yeah," came the breathless reply.

"Fuck!" Duo gasped out in relief, pulling Heero into a hug. "I thought you were both gonna drown!"

Heero barely had time to register surprise at the display of affection before the braided boy tore himself away and went back to check on Quatre again.

Captain Chang was still snapping out orders, his dark eyes watching the scene on the opposite shore, where Trowa was on hands and knees spitting out river water, while the troops and recruits gathered to assist him and pull up the remains of the bridge.

Warden Kushrenada made his way onto the scene, having watched it all from a vantage point in the prison jeep he'd ridden out in. "Chang! What the hell's going on?" he demanded.

The oriental officer looked up briefly, scowling. "I don't have time for you right now, Kushrenada."

"Is this what you call reforming juveniles? Someone could have died here."

"I'm well aware of the risk factor," Wufei snarled. "I suggest you let us ascertain what happened before you criticize our methods."

"Sir--?" Lieutenant Wolf had walked over, holding the coiled rope. "Uh, you might want to see this, Captain. Looks like it was cut."

Wufei turned sharply, dark eyes cold as granite. "Cut?"

Heero had made it to his feet by then, as had Duo and Quatre, and all three soaked and exhausted boys approached the commander. "I cut one of the balance ropes," Heero volunteered, holding out the jackknife he'd forgotten to drop.

The lieutenant shook his head. "The bottom rope…the one that gave out first…was also cut."

"That's impossible," Wufei said in disbelief, taking the coil and examining the frayed end of the rope. He walked over and took the knife from Heero's hand, looking from it to the severed line. "Yuy? Did you allow anyone access to the survival pack?"

"Of course not. Maxwell signed for it and he's the one who kept it secure."

The warden stormed over, his apparent indignation hiding the triumphant gleam in the tawny eyes. "Maxwell had it?" he demanded with a scowl. "And did he also have the knife?"

Duo's eyes widened. _Oh fucking Holy Hell…!_

All eyes turned to Duo, and he felt a surge of panic. "I had the knife, but I didn't cut the rope!" he blurted hastily, turning a desperate gaze to Heero. "I swear, Heero. I didn't! I wouldn't!"

There was a flicker of hesitation in the team leader's eyes, and his mind immediately backtracked to the braided boy sitting on a boulder, slipping off the GPS anklet and preparing to leave. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, an intense gaze on his teammate's face.

Duo stared in shock. "I don't fucking lie, Yuy. You know that!"

Kushrenada gestured a couple of his guards over to his side. "Throw some cuffs on the brat with the braid. We'll take him back to camp...throw him in 'solitary' until I can contact L2 for a shuttle." His cold eyes pinned Duo in a predatory gaze. "Barton and Winner almost drowned, Maxwell. That's attempted murder."

"No!" Duo said, backing a step, shaking his head. "I'm telling you, you're wrong!" The guards hesitated, glancing at the warden for confirmation.

"Take him!" order Kushrenada, trying not to smile at the stark terror on Duo's face.

"Wait!" Captain Chang wore a somber scowl as he studied Duo's pale features. "Tell me you didn't, Maxwell…that this wasn't payback for what Yuy did in sparring?"

A flush crept up Duo's cheeks. "I—he—I wouldn't--!" He'd been furious enough to leave, but the thought that they believed he'd sabotage the team on his way out, was too much to bear.

"Oh, Duo," Quatre sighed quietly, uncertainty and disappointment in the aquamarine eyes.

The sight of the doubt on that one face was all it took to break Duo. He dropped his gaze to the ground, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He didn't put up any resistance as the guards shackled his wrists, and took positions on either side of him.

Kushrenada smirked in a very self-satisfied way at Captain Chang. "I knew it, Chang. Sooner or later, they all show their true colors." His arrogant gaze swept the rest of the boys. "Start thinking about who'll be next, and maybe you won't have another near-death on your hands."

"What I'll be doing is investigating _this_ incident, before assuming there'll be another," Wufei asserted. "I'll need a copy of the report you plan to send to the Commission…as well as the L2 transfer documents."

"You'll have them," shrugged Kushrenada. He turned and looked Duo squarely in the eyes, allowing a slow smile to touch the corners of his mouth.

Duo's jaw dropped, as realization hit him. Somehow, the warden had orchestrated this whole thing. _And I never even saw it coming… _"You fucking bastard," he said quietly…flatly.

"Take the brat to the jeep," ordered Treize, glancing at the two men at Duo's side. "I'll be right there."

The guards pushed Duo bodily along between them, heading towards the jeep, and the braided boy looked back over his shoulder once, not quite meeting his teammates' eyes. Then he lowered his head and trudged along peacefully.

"I warned you about him, Chang," said Kushrenada, his tone both scolding and conspiratorial. "Honestly, I'm sorry I was right." He turned and walked after the guards and their prisoners, only allowing himself a triumphant smile after his back was turned to the MSC officer.

Wufei gave Heero a long, somber look, before turning and walking away to help his lieutenants finish assisting the safety crew and Trowa back across the river.

Quatre looked at Heero in dismay. "He wouldn't—couldn't have, could he?"

"You tell me," Heero said quietly, easing closer and lowering his voice. "You're the empath, Winner. What did you just feel from him?"

"Shock…fear…" Quatre's eyes brimmed. "Betrayal." He looked up sharply. "He was hurt that we didn't believe him…"

"Yeah, I thought so," Heero sighed. "He didn't do this." His deep blue eyes followed Kushrenada and his guards as they shoved Duo into the vehicle. "More likely K. or one of his thugs did."

"Oh, Allah," Quatre breathed quietly. "When we left camp…"

Heero nodded. "The pack was there unguarded. Anyone…inmate, guard or warden…could have tampered with it." He shook his head. "It makes no sense for it to be Kushrenada, though. If he'd seen us leave, I have no doubt he'd have been all over us for attempted escape."

"Norton's team?" Quatre suggested.

"Now, that's a definite possibility," Heero said coldly. "Plus, Pritchard's gang was still muttering about payback for the dog shit prank. They might've figured this would teach you and Duo both a lesson."

"It could be anyone," Quatre sighed in frustration. He looked up as Trowa staggered over, still coughing. "Are you okay?"

"Where'd they take Maxwell?" Trowa gasped out, shaking the water from his hair.

"Back to camp, solitary confinement, and then to L2," Heero said somberly.

"Why?" A knot formed in the auburn-haired boy's stomach. This was exactly what he'd been afraid of. Somehow Kushrenada had twisted this to get at Duo.

"Because the rope was cut, and Duo's the only one in the team with a knife."

The green eyes flew wide. "What do you mean? Why'd he have a knife?"

"Oh…you were off with Nanashi when Heero and Duo went to get the survival pack," Quatre recalled. "Duo was the one who signed for the pack…and it had the rope, matches, some other survival stuff, and a knife in it."

Trowa felt sick to his stomach, and not from swallowing river water. He swayed unsteadily, and felt Quatre's arm around his waist.

"Trowa? Are you okay?"

Shaking his head, the former circus performer dropped to his knees, vomiting in the grass on the river bank.

"We need to get him to the infirmary," Heero said firmly. "Captain Chang!"

Wufei was walking back up the hill. "Not now, Yuy! I've got to get busy on this…"

"Barton needs to see the doctor. Looks like he's in shock from the accident…he's experiencing nausea…the shakes…"

Wufei gestured to one of his troops. "Hayes…you and Smith take the Barton kid back to camp in the MSC jeep…make sure he sees the doctor." The dark eyes settled on Heero. "So, have you reached any conclusions?"

"He didn't do it," Heero asserted.

"And you know this…how?"

"Because he wouldn't have come back if it was really his plan to sink the team," Heero said firmly.

"Come back? From where?" Wufei started to ask. His eyes narrowed suspiciously "Wait. Never mind. I don't have time right now, Yuy." He glanced over as the two soldiers helped Trowa to his feet and headed for the military jeep. "We'll talk later." He strode off before Heero could stop him.

"Fall in!" called Lieutenant Lareau, calling all the recruits to formation in preparation for the hike back to camp.

Quatre looked at Heero. "What now? We can't let them take Duo to L2…he's innocent."

"We have to find a way to prove that," Heero sighed. "Even you and I had doubts, which should tell you how bad it looks for him right now."

"But we…he at least needs to know we believe in him!" Quatre said urgently. "I can't believe I doubted…even for a second." He shook his head, aquamarine eyes too bright. "We need to tell him we're behind him."

"We need to save him from going to L2," Heero said firmly. He closed his eyes, easily able to imagine what would happen to Duo in prison. "Fuck it all, Quatre! This can't be happening."

The blonde boy nodded sadly. "I wish it weren't."

* * *

Duo was shoved into a holding cell smaller than the bathroom in the team's barracks. It was empty, save for a makeshift toilet and a wool blanket; there wasn't even a cot on which to lie. _So this is 'solitary,' eh? Talk about a shithole…_

He turned back to the door. "Hey—what about the handcuffs?" he demanded, holding out his wrists.

The warden leaned in the doorway, smiling in satisfaction. "Get used to 'em, Maxwell. They'll be permanent jewelry for the likes of you."

Duo glared defiantly at him. "I want a lawyer."

"Nice try…but you knew the terms when you came here…one screw-up and it's off to L2…no lawyer…no trial. You just broke probation, smartass." He smiled in satisfaction.

"I don't know how you set me up, K., but when I find out--."

"Find out?" Treize eyed him with vast amusement. "Maxwell—you won't live long enough to find out. When the boys in L2 get an eyeful of that pretty face…" He walked closer, tawny eyes agleam. "And that hair…" He reached out to touch it, and Duo jerked back, flicking his braid out of reach.

"Get away from me."

"You'll be saying that a lot—for all the good it'll do," smirked the warden. "By the time the first few inmates get finished with you, you'll be wishing you were dead."

Duo swallowed hard, struggling to maintain a defiant front. "Naw—I'll still be wishing you were dead." His indigo eyes glittered with hate. "You better hope I never get out."

"Oh—bold words—pretty boy," Treize sneered. He patted Duo's cheek, and the braided boy flinched away. "Good luck up on L2." Turning on his heel, Kushrenada left, and Duo breathed a sigh of mixed relief and frustration.

Then, resigned to his fate, he walked over to the corner, picking up a blanket that was his only comfort in the stone cell, and curling up dejectedly.

Kushrenada had paused just outside the cell, and glanced at the guard. "Tell anyone on duty that they're to consider Maxwell dangerous, and take all appropriate measures, eh? By this time Monday, he'll be on a shuttle to L2 and long overdue punishment."

"Yes, sir," came the prompt response, along with a knowing look.

* * *

Trowa spent only a short while at the infirmary. Doctor Po listened to his heart and lungs, gave him a couple of tranquilizers to relax him a little, and consented to let him return to the barracks. But he didn't go there right away. None of the other inmates had returned, since they had to hike the ten miles back to the camp. But he knew Kushrenada had ridden back in the jeep, no doubt to gloat over Duo's plight. 

And the more he obsessed about the way he'd been used, the angrier he got. Tranquilizers notwithstanding, he needed to fix the mess he'd made. So on his way to the barracks, Trowa took a detour. He slammed into the warden's office, face livid. "You said no one would get hurt!" he accused, eyes ablaze.

Warden Kushrenada stood slowly, walking around his desk to close the door. He turned with his back against it to face Trowa. "No one did get hurt, Barton. Now what's your problem?"

"Maxwell's in solitary. That's my problem!"

"No. Your problem is making arrangements for your sister to come get your dog." Treize shrugged one elegant shoulder. "What's it to you what happens to Maxwell?"

"He's innocent!" Trowa ground out between gritted teeth.

The warden snorted at that. "One thing he's never been is innocent, Barton."

"He didn't cut that rope."

"Ah, but only you, me, and the lamppost know it," crooned Kushrenada with a sly smile.

"I'll tell Captain Chang--."

"Tell him what? That you're the guilty one?" The tawny eyes narrowed. "I'd have you on the next shuttle to L3—after you watch me put a bullet between your precious Nanashi's eyes."

Trowa paled at that, eyes tortured. "You—you wouldn't!"

"In a heartbeat."

Trowa stared in disbelief, a sinking feeling in his gut. "You knew all along that Duo had signed for that knife, didn't you?"

"Didn't you?" asked Treize, looking genuinely surprised. Then he laughed in delight. "Shit…you didn't! You honestly didn't know who'd get blamed for cutting the rope. That's just priceless." The warden smirked triumphantly. "So Maxwell takes the fall. Big deal. It's not like he's going to die—unlike the dog you've worked so hard to save."

"But it isn't fair--," Trowa argued. "Go ahead and send me to L3—just let Catherine take Nanashi, and let Duo go. I'll go to prison. I don't mind!"

"I don't want you in prison, Barton. I want Maxwell." Treize smiled icily. "And right now, I've got him." _And soon the gangs in the toughest prison on L2 will have him, as much as they want._

"Please--."

"Oh, don't beg," laughed the warden, waving a hand dismissively. "I've never fallen for that. Just deal with what's happened and move on." He leaned closer, tawny eyes alight. "Even if you tried confessing, I'd simply deny that we ever made a deal, and claim you're trying to help out a teammate…a guilty one at that."

"You fucking, lying sonofabitch!"

"Ah—sticks and stones. Maxwell's a lot more creative in his insults—he usually drags my mother—sister—ancestors—and some livestock into it." Kushrenada laughed at the recollection, elated at finally having his much-hated enemy at his mercy—or lack thereof. "Go on back to your barracks, Barton. Or I'll just shoot the damned dog and ship you off to L3 on the next available flight."

Trowa seethed with anger, but there was nothing he could do for the moment, so he obeyed the warden, stalking angrily back to the barracks.

* * *

Wufei pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "I honestly didn't think he had it in him to do something so…malicious," he said to Major Merquise via vid screen. "But there is only an outside possibility that someone else could have gotten hold of that survival pack; Yuy's team isn't lax about their equipment." 

"Damn it, Chang," sighed the blue-eyed major. "Isn't there any hope of making a positive determination?"

"Each team has a knife, assigned to one and only one member. Theoretically, it could have been anyone. I've confiscated all the knives, ropes, and packs, checking each for the condition it's in. I've fingerprinted each knife. The only sets on the knife Duo signed for are his and Yuy's."

"What do his teammates seem to think?"

"Yuy said he didn't do it. He seems very convinced of that…" Wufei let his voice trail off significantly.

"But...?"

"But I think he's biased…emotionally involved."

"He's in love with Maxwell?" demanded the officer in astonishment.

"Well, in lust, anyway." Wufei shrugged slightly. "Probably even a little deeper. Yuy's not given to casual affairs."

"Shit," sighed Merquise. He rubbed his face wearily. "Well, if it's any help at all, I did find out why Kushrenada was so determined to solve that murder on L2…the one he blames Maxwell for."

Wufei cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"It was Kushrenada's brother who died."

Chang sat up sharply, eyes intent. "You're kidding!"

"No…I did the background checks myself to verify the information."

"Well, that certainly explains his attitude towards Maxwell," Wufei said with a frown. "Except that as law enforcement, he should have accepted that the lack of physical evidence made pinning it on Maxwell a stretch by anyone's standards."

"I'll admit, the crime scene was typical of the kind of break-ins Maxwell was later convicted of…but for Christ's sake, the victim was stabbed forty-seven times. I find it incredible that Kushrenada honestly believed a twelve-year old kid could pull that off, and walk away without leaving a trace of evidence behind. They didn't find a murder weapon, bloody clothes, trace evidence on the boy…nothing. And believe me, they picked his life apart looking. On top of that, they beat the shit out of him trying to force a confession…one they never got. But because he was a street kid, they figured he could have dumped the murder weapon and clothes almost anywhere, and they tried to have him charged."

"Yes. According to Kushrenada, his public defender had a field day in court." Wufei smiled grimly. "As much of a 'pretty boy' as Maxwell still is, at seventeen, he must have been painfully adorable at twelve."

Zechs held up a picture; a mug shot of a small, slight boy with the same heart-shaped face, big, sad eyes, and unruly bangs. The photo highlighted dark bruises around both of those soulful eyes, along the delicate-looking jaw, and leading down the neck to disappear under the collar of his shirt. "You should see the shots of him without the shirt on, Chang. They should have jailed the bastards who did that to him."

"Aye," breathed Wufei, his voice choked with outrage. The dark eyes fixed steadily on the major's. "It's clear that Maxwell and Kushrenada have reason to be mortal enemies."

"You don't suppose the warden had anything to do with this incident, do you?" suggested Major Merquise carefully.

"If he did, I won't be able to prove it." Wufei scowled, rubbing his forehead. "At least, not in time. He's got a shuttle coming at the crack of dawn on Monday to take Maxwell to prison on L2."

Zechs' eyes bulged at that. "Didn't you tell me Maxwell scored a ninety-eight point nine his first time in the simulator?"

Wufei nodded, closing his eyes, and wanting to groan aloud. The boy's score had been phenomenal…and only a fraction lower than Heero's. He had the exact type of aptitude they needed in mobile suit pilots.

"Fuck," muttered Zechs indelicately. "Chang, I want you to examine that evidence with a fine-tooth comb. See if there's anything that will point away from Maxwell. And update me tomorrow."

"Yes sir," sighed the Chinese officer.

* * *

Heero pushed so hard on the way back to camp that they reached it in time for supper…not that any of the boys from Team Wing had an appetite. 

Trowa was seated on the barracks steps, his head in his hands, when his teammates arrived.

"Trowa! I thought you'd still be at the infirmary," Quatre said with relief.

The green-eyed boy looked up miserably. "There's nothing wrong with me, Quatre. I was just a little queasy after swallowing that river water. Felt better before I even got here."

Quatre nodded, frowning at the deep melancholy he felt in his teammate. "You're not okay, though," he said quietly, sitting beside him.

"How the fuck do you expect me to be okay when Duo's about to be shipped off to L2?" Trowa snarled.

The blonde looked at him in surprise, and then smiled. "I'm sorry, Trowa. I didn't realize you cared that much," he said gently. "You and Duo could be a pretty volatile combination…I didn't think you were friends, really."

Trowa waved a hand dismissively. "Doesn't mean I wanted shit like this to happen to him."

"Speaking of that," Heero cut in. "I'm going to see Chang. I need to convince him to delay the transfer until we can prove Duo's innocent."

"How the hell do you expect to do that?" Trowa demanded harshly. "He had the fucking knife--!" If only he'd known Duo was responsible for the survival pack, he might have been able to figure out Kushrenada's plan in time to warn the braided boy. _I should have warned him…warned them all…told someone…anyone…_

_Yeah, and watched Kushrenada blow Nanashi's brains out…_

Heero shrugged. "I don't know how I'm going to do it. I just know I have to."

"Go ahead," Quatre suggested. "See what the Captain can do to help. I'll stay with Trowa…we can try to come up with some ideas."

Trowa groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I've been trying," he mumbled into his palms. _God knew he'd been trying ever since he sat down on those steps to wait for the others._


	33. Hard Time

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters) um, like THIS one

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: Don't hurt me! I TOLD you there'd be serious angst! But it's only temporary(ish), honest!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty Two: Hard Time

Heero didn't get to see Chang that night. In fact, the note Wufei left for him said the Chinese officer would be gone until late the following evening. He'd decided to take the evidence to be examined at a lab, and then he intended to consult with his superiors. The only encouragement he gave was word that the bus to the L2 shuttle port wasn't due until sometime on Sunday.

Heero returned to the barracks, his scowl conveying a clear message to his teammates.

"Bad news?" Quatre asked.

"Chang's gone. He won't be back until late tomorrow."

Trowa looked up at the team leader, his face pensive. "So where does that leave us?"

"Nowhere," Heero said through gritted teeth. He walked over to stand by the window looking out, and then quite suddenly punched the wall as hard as he could.

Quatre's eyes widened at the rush of anger he felt from the team leader. "Isn't there anything at all that we can do?" he asked, looking at the cracking, crumbling plaster as Heero dropped his hand to his side.

The Japanese boy shook his head, staring at some point in the distance. "Chang will be back tomorrow night; Duo's transport to the shuttle will arrive sometime Sunday. Until Chang's back, we just have to sit tight and wait. That's all we can do."

_Sunday!_ Trowa felt a small spark of hope. If only the bus didn't come before visiting hours, he might still be able to save his teammate. The moment Catherine left with Nanashi, he'd be free to tell Captain Chang the whole miserable story. And while it could spell disaster for him, it should at least clear Duo of wrongdoing. _Please let the timing be right!

* * *

_

It had taken Duo only minutes to slip the lock pick from his braid and free himself from the handcuffs. But he was still locked in the tiny box-like cell, with no windows in either the walls or the door, and no light of any kind. And while he tried feeling around for a weakness anywhere that might offer hope of escape, he knew it was futile. Even the door had no inside locking mechanism that could be breached. It was a smooth, solid metal surface.

_Ah, face it Maxwell, you're screwed. _

He went back to the corner and sank down against the wall, wearily burying his face in his hands.

_You stupid shit. You knew the minute you saw Kushrenada here that he'd find a way to do this. He set you up beautifully, and you never saw it coming. All those years in juvenile detention and you forgot how to watch your back when it mattered most. Dumbass…you deserve this.

* * *

_

Saturday crawled by at a snail's pace. After a long, sleepless night, the boys from Team Wing went through the motions of a normal Saturday routine. While none of them touched a bite of food, they managed something to drink, and then set about cleaning the barracks and doing laundry.

And halfway through gathering Duo's dirty laundry, Quatre sank down on the edge of Heero's bunk, burying his face in his hands.

"Shit, Quatre, don't…" Trowa pleaded, going to sit beside the other boy.

"I can't help it," came the muffled, choked voice. "It's not fair!"

"I know. God, I know," Trowa groaned.

Heero muttered a curse. "Get the damned laundry together and let's get it done," he growled, picking up his own pile and walking out.

"Asshole," Trowa mumbled.

"No, he's right," Quatre said, taking a deep breath and trying to pull himself together. "Let's just get to work. It'll help pass the time."

And while it did help pass the time, it did nothing to improve their spirits.

* * *

Duo blinked as the door opened and a faint gleam from the hallway light filtered into the dark cell. Then a flashlight was shined in his eyes, and he raised a hand to shield them. "Fuck! Blind a guy, why don'tcha?" he snarled. 

"Where'd his cuffs go?" asked a puzzled voice Duo dubbed _dumbass guard number one_.

"Hell if I know," came a reply. _That'd be dumbass guard number two. _"What did you do with 'em, kid?"

Duo picked up the cuffs, dangling them from a finger. "They fell off," he drawled snidely. "Must be defective…like everything in this place."

"Still a smartass. K. said he'd be sassy." The light gestured to one side. "Get up against the wall, kid. Hands over your head and legs spread so I can put the restraints back on."

"Aw, for Christ's sake…I'm in a cement cell!" Duo snapped, squinting into the light. "What the fuck do I need handcuffs for?"

"Warden's orders. They don't come off."

"Fuck the warden," Duo growled, tossing the handcuffs to the doorway. "And don't you assholes feed people in solitary?"

"You'll get fed after you cooperate," came the reply. "Up against the wall, kid, or you don't eat."

"Fucking pricks." Duo stood up, brushing himself off, and walked over to place his hands flat against the wall in the classic pose for a frisking. Within moments, he was securely handcuffed. And this time the guard used a handheld scanning device that was sensitive enough to detect the slim lock pick hidden in his chestnut braid.

"Well if you ain't the most devious little shit--!" came the startled oath, as the guard pulled the piece of metal out. A large fist grabbed the braid, jerking backwards. "I oughta cut this off!"

Duo gritted his teeth. "Don't touch my hair, you motherfucking shithead."

The hand just as quickly released the braid and shoved his head forward, against the wall. "And you shut your smart mouth. They won't take your crap on L2, you punk." A harsh chuckle followed the words. "Hell, keep the damned hair. The boys up there'll love it…they can pretend you're a girl while they fuck your brains out."

Duo blanched at that, glad the gloomy cell hid his face; he was sure the fear was evident in every line of it. "At least it'll just be pretend," he hissed coldly, with way more bravado than he felt. "In your case, they'd know you _are_ a girl…or at least a dickless moron." He let out a muffled "oof" as he was slammed bodily into the wall.

"You're so goddamned smart, kid…how 'bout I come back later and prove I'm not dickless?" sneered the voice.

Duo swallowed, tasting blood from a split lip, and closed his eyes. _Shut up while you're ahead, Maxwell! For once in your life, shut the fuck up!_

A hand ran down his side, and then squeezed his ass. "Yeah, I think I'll see you after lights out, pretty boy."

Then the guard left, slamming the door, and Duo groaned, tugging uselessly at the shackles, and praying the man's parting words were just an idle threat. But part of him knew better. He hadn't been a street kid all his life without learning to read the nuances in other people's voices. And he definitely didn't like the tone in the harsh guard's voice.

_Trapped like a fucking rat. Should have run while you had the chance…_

_

* * *

_By nightfall, Heero was pacing by the window, watching for Captain Chang's return. He'd sent Quatre and Trowa to the mess hall for supper, hoping they might at least be able to manage a small meal. Of course, the blonde had promised to bring him back a sandwich he had no intention of eating. 

After ten abortive attempts at working on the laptop, Heero had given up and taken to pacing, glancing from time to time at Duo's empty bunk.

_I should have let him go. He wouldn't be in this mess if he'd run._

Of course, the more rational side of Heero's brain assured him that Duo would be in even worse trouble if he'd run and been caught. At least in this case they knew he wasn't guilty, and could try to prove it. If he'd run, he would have _been_ guilty, and there'd have been no way to disprove it.

Heero stopped frantically walking the floor, leaning one hand against a wall, and rubbing his forehead with the other. "Goddamn it, Duo! What am I gonna do?" His thumb rubbed against a rough spot in the wall, and he looked absently at it, a wry smile tugging at his lips as he saw the mark from when Duo threw the knife. Shaking his head, he walked over and threw himself onto his bunk. He was still there when his roommates got back.

"Hey," Quatre said quietly, walking over and holding out a sandwich. "Brought you some sustenance."

"Leave it on the computer desk," Heero said with a listless wave of his hand.

"Starving won't help him," Quatre cautioned. "I ate some supper."

"You ate two bites and threw the rest out," Trowa said flatly on his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah…well…I didn't say I ate very much," Quatre pointed out. His aquamarine eyes fixed a worried gaze on the team leader. "C'mon, Heero. At least a bite or two? You've gotta keep up your strength."

As he said the words, it occurred to both him and Heero that it sounded like something Duo would say. "Ah, fuck it," Heero sighed, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. And although it stuck in his throat, he managed to wash down almost half the meal with a bottle of juice Quatre supplied, before giving up and resuming his pacing.

When he saw lights come on near the administration building, he decided to go see if it was Wufei returning.

* * *

Captain Chang sighed at the knock on the door. "Come in, Yuy," he said wearily. 

Heero walked in, shutting the door, and leaning back against the wall next to it.

"What'd you do? Camp on my doorstep?" Wufei asked wearily.

"I was watching for you," shrugged Heero. He fixed a worried gaze on his friend. "How is he?"

"I have no idea," Wufei shrugged. "I haven't seen him. The warden is 'out,' and his secretary has been stonewalling me for half an hour. I can't seem to find anyone who can tell me precisely where they've got Maxwell locked up."

"It's not that big a facility," Heero pointed out.

"It is when you're the outsider," replied the officer, with a scowl. "Kushrenada's guards are a notoriously close-knit group, and apparently loyal to a fault."

"For fuck's sake, Wufei, you're the ranking officer here!" Heero snapped, blue eyes gleaming with frustration. "Order someone to take you to solitary."

"I can't," the Chinese man insisted. "I don't have jurisdiction over prison personnel. Plus, I doubt there's anything Maxwell could tell me to shed light on this, and I'd rather wait to see him until I can offer some kind of hope."

Heero closed his eyes. "So there is none?"

"Not at this point in time," said Wufei. He gestured to pictures spread across his desk. "I examined the rope…the knives…everything. But nothing stands out that might clear Maxwell."

"I know he's not guilty, Wufei. There must be something!"

Wufei sighed. "Look, Heero, I know there's _something_ between you two…something more than camaraderie. Else why would he have reacted the way he did over a simple kiss?"

"I took him by surprise," Heero said evenly. "And he felt betrayed. I knew it would startle him, and make him vulnerable, and I used it against him."

"It wouldn't have made him vulnerable if he hadn't felt something for you."

"So, maybe he does. Or did," Heero amended. "But that's got nothing to do with this. He's innocent."

"And how can you be sure?"

"Because he said so," Heero shrugged. "And when he says he doesn't lie, I believe him."

"He may not lie, but he's an expert at manipulating the truth," Wufei pointed out.

"Speaking of manipulation…Kushrenada couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to take Duo down." Heero walked forward, looking at the pictures. "Doesn't it strike you as terribly convenient that Duo would do something so blatantly illegal? I mean, all he did to Pritchard's team was put some dog shit in their shoes. Why would he try to kill his teammates?"

"I don't believe he would," agreed the officer. "But he might consider sabotaging your shot at the Academy if you pissed him off enough."

"No, he wouldn't," Heero said quietly, recalling that Duo's solution was running and hiding. And while the braided boy might want revenge, he'd never stoop so low.

"What did you mean when you said 'he came back' the other day?"

Heero sighed, having known Wufei would remember to ask about that. "The night before the river crossing, Duo snuck out of camp. He was getting ready to bolt when Winner and I caught up to him."

"Bolt? Where?"

"The nearest town. Being a street rat, he figured he could scrounge for clothes and cash, and blend in." Heero frowned slightly. "That was my fault. He wasn't running from camp; he was running from me."

A faint smile twitched at the corner of Wufei's lips. "As scary as you can be, Yuy, I can't picture Maxwell running away from you. On the contrary, I've seen the way he looks at you—especially when your back is turned."

Fighting the urge to blush, Heero looked down at the desk. "After the kiss during sparring, he was ready to run as far and fast as necessary to put me behind him." He looked up at his friend, blue eyes intent. "Winner and I talked him into coming back."

"Winner…and you." The Chinese man smirked. "I'd wager it wasn't Winner who motivated him to stay." He raised an eyebrow. "How much begging did you have to do?"

The blue eyes flashed. "I don't beg, Wufei!"

Onyx eyes met his steadily. "Then how did you convince him?"

"I honestly don't know," Heero sighed. "Except…part of him didn't want to leave, or all the arguing in the world wouldn't have stopped him." He scowled deeply. "The point is, if he'd done something as underhanded as cutting the rope, he'd never have come back with us."

"I'm going to play Devil's advocate here, Yuy," Captain Chang said evenly. "It could be argued that he came back to watch the results of his handiwork. We know from the incident with Pritchard that Maxwell enjoys the fruits of his labor."

"That was a prank, Wufei. A harmless prank." Heero shook his head. "It's not in Duo's nature to hurt people."

Wufei tossed the folder labeled with Duo's name onto the desk. "He's put a dozen inmates in the hospital over the years, Yuy. Not to mention a couple of police officers, and who knows how many others?"

"And what were the inmates doing to him?" Heero countered.

"I know…I know…'self-defense,'" sighed Wufei. "Like I said, I'm just trying to show you what a prosecutor would show a jury, if this were a court case." He looked away at the small, barred window. "I don't believe he's guilty either, Heero. But I need something irrefutable to present to the Prison Commission."

"By then it'll be too late!" Heero blurted in frustration. "D'you know what'll happen to Duo on L2?"

"Of course I do," Wufei retorted. "And I'm doing all I can to prevent him from going there. But I need something _real_ to work with."

"How about the fact that when Duo took off, he left the survival pack behind? During the time that Winner and I went after him, it was there unattended. Anyone could have accessed it then."

"I'm not sure being negligent helps his case," the officer pointed out.

"It offers reasonable doubt," Heero said coolly.

"It would, if this were a jury trial," admitted Wufei. "But it's not. The deal here is that any infraction is an automatic ticket to prison." His dark eyes were brooding. "Since it was a law that was broken, rather than a camp rule, Kushrenada has the final word."

"Kushrenada hates Duo."

"Of course he does. He thinks Maxwell killed his brother."

Heero's eyes widened. "So _that's_ it." He shook his head. "You have to stop this, Wufei. It's a vendetta. And I'd bet anything Kushrenada's behind this whole thing. Did you know Norton's been making visits to the warden's office?"

"What?"

"The day after the attack on Carroll, I went looking for Norton…" At Wufei's scowl, Heero smirked. "Maxwell was the only one who promised not to."

"Splitting hairs, Yuy."

"At any rate, Norton was just leaving K.'s office when I found him. Suppose he's working for the warden?"

"He may very well be," admitted the officer. He fixed a steady gaze on his friend. "But here's the problem. If I go to Kushrenada and say that Maxwell _might _not have cut the rope, and that others _could _have, he'll ask when they might have had access. And if I tell him that Maxwell left the pack unattended while he was trying to escape…"

Heero winced. "Okay…I see your point. He'd be off to L2 just as fast." He paced restlessly across the room. "What if Maxwell had another reason to have left the pack unattended?"

"Such as?"

"Well…" Heero drew a deep breath. "What if Maxwell and I had slipped away for a while to…be alone?"

The dark eyes went cold. "That's a lie, Yuy. Do you really think Mister I-Never-Lie wants you to save his ass by blatantly lying?"

"I don't think he'll care how I do it. Besides, I can manipulate words as well as he can. Duo and I _were_ out in the woods together…alone." Heero turned an intense gaze on his friend. "Please, 'Fei. I don't care what it takes to save him. I'll confess to cutting the rope myself if it'll keep him out of prison."

"You'll do no such thing!" Wufei said firmly, standing and laying his hands flat on the desk, glaring at Heero. "I won't let you. We'll find another way! I have until tomorrow. They'll be putting Maxwell on a bus to the shuttle port then. That's over twelve hours, Yuy. Let me use it to _prove _he's innocent."

"And if you can't?"

The Captain grimaced slightly. "I don't know," he sighed at last.

Heero picked up the piece of rope that was coiled on a table in a corner, idly running his thumb over the frayed, broken end. "I wish this thing could talk," he said flatly.

"So do I." Wufei stood up, stretching wearily. "It was a hellishly long drive back up here, Yuy. D'you mind if I catch a couple hours of sleep?" He gave his friend a reassuring look. "I promise I'll be back on the case before sunup. I have a call in to the Peacecraft Foundation, asking for them to intercede and buy me more time. So don't give up hope."

"I'll try not to," Heero said dejectedly, dropping the rope and walking wearily out of the office to tell his teammates they were no closer to a solution.

* * *

When Duo heard the key in the lock of the cell door, he knew they weren't bringing him supper. Although being in the dark prison had distorted his sense of time, he had a feeling it was well after mealtime. 

His fears were confirmed when the blinding light in his eyes was accompanied by a menacing laugh. "Told you I'd be back, pretty boy."

Pushing himself up to his feet, he swallowed uneasily, mustering his most defiant glare. "Well, aren't you the big, tough man?" he sneered, squaring his shoulders, so he didn't feel quite so helpless. But the handcuffs didn't help in that department. "Just because you can take a scrawny kid? Well, fuck you!"

"I think you got that backwards," replied the guard, his grin audible.

Duo was already backed up against the wall, but he tried to remember his self-defense training, thinking maybe he could at least get a few shots in before the bastard won.

Seeing the defensive posture, the guard laughed mockingly, setting the light off to one side, and pulling out his baton. "Aw, this is gonna be fun…"

"Shit."

* * *

The morning sun had yet to clear the trees, when Wufei started in on another round of phone calls, hoping to delay the transportation to L2. As he punched up a number on the vid screen, he idly fingered the rope, glaring at it as if it might offer answers. If only, as Heero had said, it could talk…they'd know exactly who had sabotaged the star team of the boot camp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heero was up and walking the floor again, having spent another sleepless night berating himself for all the screw-ups he'd made with Duo. The boy was gorgeous, smart, charming…everything anyone could want in a teammate, friend, or lover, and Heero felt that he'd treated him like dirt at every opportunity. "If you get out of this, Duo," he swore quietly, "things will be different, I promise." His hand found the slash on the wall again, and he scowled, feeling like there should be some significance to that deep scar in the plaster.

* * *

Duo didn't have any idea how much time had passed when he woke up face down on the cement floor. He was sprawled on the cold concrete, aching from head to toe, and shivering uncontrollably. The shivering was what had awakened him, for it intensified the pain. He bit back a groan, trying to lift his head, and realizing that as dark as it was, there was really no point in trying to look around. A choked sob nearly escaped his throat, before he swallowed it back, forcing himself to remain silent. He didn't know if the guard or guards were outside the cell, but they wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing him suffer. Not any more, at least. He had a vague memory of cursing and screaming threats and insults at the guard who'd assaulted him, for all the good it had done. But he hadn't cried, and he hadn't begged; he still had his pride, if nothing else.

He moved one arm cautiously, feeling the cold steel of the handcuffs still on his wrists. Rolling onto his side, and wincing at the ache in his ribs, he straightened his clothes, glad his impatient attacker hadn't bothered to completely remove them. That done, his fingers found the rough fabric of the wool blanket a few inches away, and he pulled it to him, gingerly wrapping up in it. By the time he'd accomplished that, he found the energy to crawl into the corner of the cell, tucked between the toilet and the wall, where he felt marginally less vulnerable. Wondering how much time he had before the shuttle would take him to L2, he leaned his head wearily against the cinder block wall and stared into the darkness, reflecting that this was what he could expect the rest of his short, miserable life…beatings, rapes, and abuse. There was no doubt that the prison on L2 would be full of meaner, tougher thugs than the prison guard, and even less doubt that they'd find the too-pretty boy to be fair game. Swallowing the sobs that tried to rise from his throat, Duo buried his head against his knees. He'd been so close to something better…so close to a chance at a real life…with friends…with Heero.

_God, Heero. That probably hurt worst of all…knowing he wouldn't get to lose himself in those deep blue eyes again, or melt against that strong, solid chest. Or have those gentle, soothing hands run through his hair. And to think he'd threatened to never let Heero touch it again…right at the moment, he'd have begged him on hands and knees to do just that._

_Fuck, Maxwell…this is why you didn't want to get close to anyone. It wouldn't hurt so badly to lose something you never experienced. But a brief taste of Heaven made going to Hell that much more painful._


	34. Stalling for Time

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty Three: Stalling for Time

Trowa was ready to leave for the visitor center long before it was time, and even Heero noticed his almost palpable nervousness.

"Shit, Barton, stop fidgeting. Nothing's gonna go wrong this late in the game," asserted the team leader.

"He's right," Quatre agreed. "Allah, but you're a nervous wreck." He frowned slightly as he said it, noticing that his friend's level of apprehension was disproportionate to the situation. "Is this because you're worried about Duo, too?"

"I'm worried about everything!" Trowa snapped. "If Catherine's delayed, if K. changes his mind, if Nanashi does something wrong…" _If the L2 bus comes and goes before visiting hours even start…_He shook his head. "I fucking hate this!"

"None of us are exactly happy right now," Heero said dryly, frowning as he tried to figure out what elusive clue he'd overlooked in trying to clear Duo.

"I'm going to the kennels," Trowa said abruptly. "At least if I wait there, I won't go stir-crazy. This building is just too…cramped."

"Want me to come?" Quatre asked.

"Not today," Trowa said, managing an apologetic glance. "I don't want you around that bastard K."

Heero raised an eyebrow at that. "What happened to him being your pal, Barton?"

Trowa turned sharply. "He's nobody's fucking 'pal,' Yuy! Least of all mine!"

Blinking in surprise, the team leader eyed the auburn-haired boy suspiciously. "Did he say something, Barton? Something about setting Duo up?"

"He almost put Nanashi to sleep," Trowa said curtly, trying to sidestep the issue. "That's reason enough to hate him." He turned his back, running a hand through his hair. "If I hadn't tried so hard for the adoption, he'd have killed him without a second thought."

"Is that why you were so upset after you spoke to him the other day?" Quatre asked gently. "He said something about that, didn't he?"

"Look…I have to go now," Trowa said flatly, walking out of the barracks before either of his teammates could pry any further.

Quatre frowned. The sense of fear in Trowa was overlaid with another emotion he couldn't quite pin down. But it was familiar…like he'd felt it before, and it didn't seem to fit the situation. It was almost like…

"The knife!" Heero blurted suddenly, eyes flying wide. "Fuck! It was right under our noses the whole time!"

"What was?"

"The way to prove Duo's innocent!" Heero hastily grabbed for a clean shirt and ran to the bathroom to wash up and change.

"Wait! What?" Quatre called after him, following him to the door. "How are you going to prove Duo's innocent? And is there _time_?"

"You'll see, and yes!" came the swift reply. Seconds later, Heero flung the door open and stalked out. "I'm going to see Chang. I need you to round up a couple of Jason's teammates and head for the compound. If you see the fucking prison transport bus, find a way to disable it! Don't let them take Duo until I see Chang!"

"Disable it?" Quatre gaped in astonishment. "Keep them from taking Duo? How? What are you talking about?"

"Do it, Quatre." Heero grabbed him by both shoulders, gazing intently into the aquamarine eyes. "You are a superb strategist. Find a way to delay the bus." A flicker of uncertainty crossed the team leader's face. "I'm not positive I'm right. God help us all if I'm wrong. But I swear, if I can't prove he's innocent, I'm gonna help him escape!"

"Heero!" Quatre watched in dismay as the Japanese boy dashed from the building. "What the--?" He looked around blankly, and then his eyes widened. "Shit, Winner…stop standing around and get to work!" He yanked his boots on, and headed for Team Clip's barracks to carry out Heero's instructions.

* * *

Trowa was clipping the leash onto Nanashi's collar when Kushrenada strolled into the kennels, humming to himself. 

"Lovely day, Barton. Are you looking forward to seeing your sister?" asked the warden, his expression smug.

Trowa looked up at him sullenly. "Cut the shit, K. I did what you wanted, and once Catherine takes the dog, you and I are through. So don't pretend we're pals."

The tawny eyes narrowed, though the smirk remained on the man's lips. "If that's how you want it." He shrugged one elegant shoulder. "The bus for L2 just pulled in. I expect to be rid of Maxwell by the time visiting hours end."

The dismay must have shown on Trowa's face, for the warden smiled coldly. "You didn't think I was stupid enough to let you have the dog before I'm sure of Maxwell's fate, did you?"

"Of course not," Trowa said through gritted teeth. As he led the dog out of the pen, Nanashi stopped, a low growl rumbling in his chest. The dog's eyes were on Kushrenada, and for the first time ever Nanashi bared his teeth, fixing the man with a menacing glare. "Stand down," Trowa murmured quietly, running a soothing hand down the dog's back. It wouldn't do for the shepherd to show aggression at this late hour, and ruin the adoption. The green-eyed boy looked at the warden with a slight smirk. "The dog's an excellent judge of character." He brushed past the man, leading Nanashi out of the kennel and into the exercise yard, breathing a small sigh.

* * *

Quatre was almost to Team Clip's barracks when he found his way blocked, by none other than Kyle Norton. 

"You're in a big hurry, blondie," sneered the other team leader. "Where are you off to, all by your lonesome?"

"I don't have time for this," Quatre said flatly, glaring at the boy.

"Aw, make time," Kyle suggested. His gaze was predatory, and he glanced past Quatre with smug satisfaction. "Looks like you don't have your pretty roommate or your tough-guy team leader to back you up."

The blonde made a quick decision, and with no more warning, he punched Kyle squarely in the nose, knocking him to the ground half-senseless. "I _told_ you," he ground out in irritation. "I don't have time!" Then he sprinted off to resume his mission.

He made it to Team Clip's barracks in record time, and pounded on the door. Ben opened it, his face registering complete surprise. "What's up?"

"Heero sent me. He's gone to prove to Chang that Duo's innocent, but we need to make sure the prison bus doesn't leave in the meantime!"

"We're in!" Ben said quickly, turning to his teammates and filling them in on the situation.

Moments later, the four boys were near the compound, watching the driver and a couple of guards hanging out around the bus.

"What's the plan, Winner?" Ben asked, casually leaning on a building as if enjoying the warm sunshine.

Quatre leaned next to him. "Well…I thought about it while I was on the way to get you. A flat tire won't slow them down enough. But, if you can get me in close enough to slide underneath, I think I can make a hole in the oil pan."

"With what?" hissed Adam under his breath, standing on Quatre's other side, and scanning the area for sentries.

"Um…that's the tricky part," Quatre muttered, eyeing the tool shed appraisingly. "I need something sharp and metal…like a screwdriver or awl."

Ben smiled slowly. "I can take care of that," he said smugly, slipping what looked like a regular pen from his pocket. "This was Jason's. He gave it to me after we started feuding with Kyle's team…for protection. Looks like a pen, but when you unscrew it..." He did just that, revealing a sharp metal spike. At Quatre's raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "He said something about it being an old L2 trick."

"I don't care whose trick it is, as long as it buys the time Duo needs," Quatre sighed, taking the tool gratefully.

"I think Jase'd like that," Ben grinned.

"Okay…now for that distraction," Quatre suggested.

"Got it covered," said Adam, walking over and whispering something to Ben.

The other boy looked askance at him. "You kidding?"

"Naw. C'mon…it'll work."

"I know, but…"

"It won't be any worse for you than it is for me," Adam insisted, grimacing slightly.

Ben sighed, shaking his head. "I s'pose it's what Jase would want us to do."

Adam grinned. "Now you're talking." He grabbed Ben's hand. "C'mon, lover-boy," he said with a wink. "Let's go put on a show."

Quatre eyed them questioningly. "Are you two--?"

Ben shook his head. "Not at all…but we'll do whatever it takes to help you out."

"Wow," Quatre breathed in awe. "You guys are true friends."

"Jase was a hell of a leader…and he'd want us to help Duo any way we can," shrugged the other boy. "Let's go, Adam."

Soon the guards were so busy watching two good-looking young boys 'making out' in the shadows between two buildings that they completely forgot about the bus. Instead, they edged closer, angling for a better view as Adam slid the hem of Ben's shirt up and started kissing his way up the other boy's stomach to his chest.

Quatre had no trouble slipping over to the bus unseen, and skulking along underneath until he came to the oil pan and punched enough holes in it to ensure that not a drop remained inside. While a flat tire could delay the bus an hour, a punctured oil pan would require a trip to town for a replacement, assuming one could even be found. And then there'd be the time required for installation.

"Mission accomplished!" Quatre said triumphantly, working his way back out from under the bus, and then dashing for cover.

* * *

Heero found Wufei sitting at his desk, scowling at the pile of rope and tools on it. 

"Those things talk to you yet?" asked the blue-eyed boy, giving a wry smile.

"I wish," shrugged the Chinese man. He looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry, Heero. I've failed you, and I've failed Maxwell." He shook his head in defeat.

"Maybe you just need a fresh set of eyes," Heero suggested, trying to conceal his elation. "May I?"

"Sure…take a look."

Heero walked over and picked up the rope, sliding the length through his hands until he came to the break. "Hmm. Looks like it was cut nearly through…but not quite all the way…" He ran a finger over the strands, his eyes lighting up when he found what he'd expected. "I stand corrected…it was sawn through…by a fairly dull blade at that."

"And that matters why?" came the discouraged response.

"Where's the knife from the survival kit?" Heero asked, shuffling through the pile on the desk. "Duo's knife."

Wufei pulled out the weapon, handing it to the leader of Team Wing. "Here. But I don't know what you hope to find. The only prints belonged to Maxwell and you, and the knives in all the kits are identical. Even if someone else cut the rope, it would look the same."

"Not necessarily," Heero said, opening the jackknife, and running a thumb crosswise on the blade. "Aha!"

"What?" demanded Wufei.

Heero grinned triumphantly, handing the blade to the Captain. "Duo went on a rant about the 'dull, piece of shit' knives they gave us! Wufei…he sharpened it!"

Captain Chang took the weapon and examined the blade closely, even testing it on a piece of paper to ascertain its edge. "By the Gods, you're right!" He picked up the rope and bent it double, hooking the blade into the loop. With a single strong pull, he sliced cleanly through it. "A perfect cut." He made a second loop, this time sawing carefully until it was almost severed. "And again," he sighed, "a clean cut across the fibers."

"This knife didn't cut that rope," Heero said firmly. He looked up at Wufei with desperate hope. "How soon can you get Duo out of solitary?"

The Chinese man winced. "Crap…poor kid!" He rummaged through a drawer until he found a form. "I'll fill out the paperwork right now, Yuy." A slight frown creased his forehead. "I'm going to make a call to Merquise as well; I have an idea that the warden might offer resistance. I'll need a bit of leverage that I think my superior can obtain; leverage Kushrenada can't refuse. With any luck, if Treize doesn't hide from me this afternoon, I can have Maxwell out in time for supper." He glanced up with a trace of panic in the dark eyes. "Oh, shit…unless the bus has already come!"

"Got it covered," Heero said with a cocky smirk. "It may have arrived, but it won't leave if Winner did his job."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "And how would he--? Ah never mind. We'll talk later." He gestured Heero to leave, and started frantically filling out forms and dialing up the vid phone.

With a triumphant grin, Heero strolled out of the office and headed for the barracks. As he crossed the compound, he glanced curiously at Norton, who was headed for the infirmary with both hands over a bloody nose. "Wow…this day keeps getting better and better," said the team leader, allowing a broad, relieved smile to spread across his face.

* * *

Trowa stood in the visitor center's private room with Kushrenada leaning in the corner watching as Catherine walked in. 

"Trowa!" she said warmly, hugging her brother in greeting. She pushed him to arm's length, looking at his haggard face with concern. "You look awful. Is everything all right?"

"Fine," he said somberly. "It will be," he added.

Nanashi pranced around the girl, tail wagging furiously, and she bent to scratch his ears. "He's lovely, Trowa. And so smart. We'll have no trouble teaching him tricks so he can be part of the show."

He managed a wan smile. "Wish I could be there to help…but…it might be awhile."

"That's okay," she assured him, her sharp eyes studying his face with concern. "We'll be waiting when you get out."

The warden cleared his throat, glancing at his watch. He wanted to be there when Maxwell was hauled to the bus…to see the little punk leave for good.

"Uh, yeah. I gotta go." Trowa's hands were shaking as he gave the leash to Catherine. "Take him home…and make sure you keep him under close watch." He leaned in to give his sister a hug, and whispered into her ear. "Hide him. If the warden ever tries to contact you, say he died. Promise!"

She pulled back, with a puzzled look, but nodded. "I promise."

"His life depends on you," Trowa said quietly.

"I'll take good care of him, Trowa…love you." She turned and led the big dog out of the visitor center.

Trowa sighed, not looking at the warden as he turned and left. It was all he could do to keep from breaking into a run when he saw the bus in the yard between the visitor center and the orientation building. But he kept his pace to a brisk walk, glancing back to see a group of guards gathered around it, looking underneath at a dark stain on the dirt, and talking excitedly.

_There's still time! If only Chang can be convinced of the truth!_

Then Trowa did break into a jog, his stomach twisted in knots at the prospect of confessing what he'd done. They'd never forgive him. And he was most afraid of the look he'd see in Quatre's eyes when he told the truth. The blonde boy would hate him for what he'd done to his best friend. Hell, he hated himself! Why shouldn't the others?

When he burst through the door of the barracks, out of breath and red-faced from running, he found Heero, Quatre, and the three boys from Team Clip whooping and cheering victoriously. _What the fuck?_

"He did it, Trowa!" Quatre sang out, running to crush the auburn-haired boy in a jubilant hug. "Heero figured out how to save Duo! He's not going to L2!"

Trowa's jaw dropped. "But…how? When?"

Quatre laughed delightedly, looking up at Trowa with shining eyes. "First, tell me how it went with Nanashi."

"Fine," Trowa blurted, allowing the blonde to drag him over to sit on one of the bunks. "Quatre…_how_ did Yuy prove Duo's innocent?" He needed to know, and he needed to know _now._

"The knife," Quatre said, as if that explained it all. "Duo sharpened the knife in the survival kit. I went with him when he did it."

"And how did that clear him?"

Heero walked over with an irrepressible smile on his usually stoic face. "The rope was sawed through by a dull knife, Barton. It had to be some other team that sabotaged us…not Duo."

Trowa leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes in relief. "Thank God," he sighed wearily. He listened to the excited voices, exchanging stories of how they'd distracted the guards, delayed the bus, and ensured that Duo wouldn't be whisked away before Heero showed Chang the exculpatory evidence. And when he drifted off to sleep for the first time in days, Quatre eased his head onto a pillow and tossed a blanket over him, before curling up himself to catch a much-overdue nap.

* * *

Wufei spent the better part of the afternoon consulting with Major Merquise, and faxing documents back and forth. When he felt he'd assembled all the necessary material, he headed for Kushrenada's office, only to find that the warden had accompanied one of the maintenance workers to town for the bus parts. And again, no one was willing to allow the Captain access to the solitary confinement area without Kushrenada's permission. 

When Chang realized why the bus was still in the compound, he couldn't help the smug grin that touched his lips. _Damn, but Heero had a resourceful bunch of teammates…and they'd make incredible mobile suit pilots. _The officer decided he could afford a few minutes to grab some supper, and then he settled in to wait for Kushrenada's return.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall before the warden got back from town, and while the mechanic started working on the bus, Kushrenada headed for his office to enjoy a special supper he'd planned as a celebration for the day he got rid of Duo Maxwell. 

Wufei finally found the warden eating supper at his desk, a glass of wine at hand, and a fine cigar smoldering in a nearby ashtray. He looked like a fat, contented cat that had recently eaten a very tasty canary.

_Hmm, looks like roast pheasant…_ Wufei smiled to himself, looking forward to ruining the lovely meal. "Ah, sorry to interrupt your meal," he lied calmly, his tone anything but apologetic.

"No problem, Chang," said Kushrenada, waving a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Quite all right. As a matter of fact, I was going to come see you after I finished." He gave the Captain a narrow look. "Some of your so-called 'recruits' appear to have vandalized the transport bus. They found ten punctures in the oil pan." He scowled at the recollection. "I wasted my afternoon driving to town for a replacement."

"Well, that's a shame," Wufei shrugged, trying not to smirk. _Bless Team Wing!_

"Fortunately, the parts store had one that will fit, and the bus should be up and running within the hour." He wagged a finger scoldingly. "I suggest you increase your supervision of those miscreants. We don't want another incident like the river crossing."

"I can assure you, we won't have one," Wufei said coolly.

Kushrenada leaned back in his chair. "That's good to hear." He looked curiously at the MSC officer, wondering about the purpose of the visit. But nothing could ruin his good mood, or so he thought. "What can I do for you, Chang?"

"As a matter of fact, you can cancel the bus and the L2 shuttle for Maxwell, and let me take him back to Team Wing's barracks."

Kushrenada's gaze darkened, and the smile faded from his lips. "Your sense of humor leaves a lot to be desired."

"I'm quite serious," Wufei said firmly. "Maxwell did not cut the rope."

The warden placed both hands flat on the table, rising to his feet, and leaning forward with a glare. "I beg to differ, Chang. He was the only one with access to both the rope, and a knife."

"So it appeared," Wufei acknowledged. "But the knife he had access to could not have been the same one that cut the rope."

"The hell you say!"

"It was brought to my attention that the knife in Maxwell's survival kit had been sharpened." Wufei gave a feral smile. "Apparently the boy has no patience with dull blades."

"And how does that affect his guilt in this matter?"

"The rope was cut by a dull blade—sawn through, in fact."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I compared cuts using the knife in Team Wing's kit and one from a spare." Wufei shook his head. "Maxwell is completely guiltless in this matter."

Kushrenada slammed the flat of a hand on the desk, making the dishes jump and rattle. "It's too late, Chang! I ordered the shuttle—cut the paperwork—it's out of my hands!" His tawny eyes gleamed with angry triumph.

"You're very correct," Wufei said in startling concurrence. He placed a document on Kushrenada's desk. "I already contacted my superiors, who contacted _your_ superiors. They faxed over this paperwork, placing Maxwell's disposition entirely in my hands." Onyx eyes bored deeply into the tawny ones. "From now on, any determination of his fate is at my sole discretion."

"You can't do that!"

"I already did." Captain Chang gave the warden a withering look. "When I found out that the murder you're so determined to pin on Maxwell was your _brother's, _I discussed it with my commanding officer, Major Zechs Merquise. He agreed that it brought into question your objectivity, and so he arranged for your superiors to transfer Maxwell's supervision during incarceration to me."

Kushrenada picked up the papers with a less than steady hand. "This can't be--!"

"I assure you, it is." Wufei stood ramrod straight. "Furthermore, you'll note that if at any time I question your handling of any of my recruits, I can supersede your orders, even to the point of directly countermanding them." He gave a grim smile. "Would you be so kind as to have someone show me to 'solitary confinement?' I'd like to have Maxwell back to his team by lights out."

Kushrenada was staring at the documents, his eyebrows drawn together in a scowl. "Over near the generator building," he said absently. "The cinderblock structure inside the chain link enclosure."

"You may keep those copies for your records," Wufei said, holding back a triumphant grin with difficulty. "I have several more." He turned on his heel and left, keeping his pace steady, his steps measured, as he resisted the impulse to dash across the compound.

When he saw the small, bleak building that looked more like a bomb shelter than living quarters, the urge to rush to the rescue only increased. But he kept himself contained, controlled, as he showed his paperwork to the gate guard and was allowed in.

Duo didn't bother looking up as the door to his cell swung open. He was sitting in the corner, dirty, disheveled, and sullen, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his face buried in them.

"Fuck off," he muttered, edging deeper into the shadowy space between the toilet and the corner.

"Maxwell?" Wufei's voice rose in surprise as he looked around the tiny cell. It was all of eight feet square, with cinder block walls and a cement floor and ceiling. There was no light, aside from that which filtered in from the door. There was no bed, either, just a wool blanket, which the boy had wrapped himself in. Aside from the toilet, which had no water supply, but a bucket to be dumped out daily, the room was empty. "Good God!" Wufei exploded, turning to glare at the guard who'd let him in. "This is inhuman! How dare you keep a man in these conditions…a juvenile at that!"

"Sorry, sir," mumbled the guard, shrugging. "Solitary wasn't designed for juvies. It was meant to hold someone too dangerous to stay in general population. Couldn't have anything in there that could be used as a weapon."

Wufei crossed to Duo's side, kneeling beside the boy. "Come on, Maxwell. Let's get you out of here."

Duo pulled the blanket tighter. "Leave me the hell alone," he mumbled. "The transport to L2 will be here soon enough."

"The transport's not coming," Wufei told him. "You've been cleared of cutting the rope."

The boy flinched at that, finally peering up over the edge of the blanket. "No shit," he muttered bitterly. "I told you I didn't do it."

"I know," Wufei conceded. "But you have to admit, the evidence seemed to point to you."

"Fuck you. I don't have to admit nothin'," Duo snarled.

Wufei sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," he gritted out between clenched teeth, convinced that nothing short of an apology would move the stubborn boy. "Now come on." He grabbed Duo's arm, trying to pull him from the corner.

The boy hissed in pain, jerking back, and when he raised an angry face, Wufei saw the bruises on it.

"What--?" The dark eyes narrowed in anger. "Who did that to you?"

The guard had been hovering at the door, and hastily spoke up. "Hey, the kid got unruly when the night shift guy tried to empty the commode. Warden K. already investigated…"

Wufei turned on him, rising and glaring daggers at the hapless man. "He did, did he? Would you care to tell me what his investigation revealed?"

"The guard only did what was necessary to subdue--." The man stopped as Wufei cut him off sharply.

"How did a full-grown man find it necessary to beat a skinny kid half to death to subdue him?" the soldier asked in astonishment. "For Christ's sake, he's still in handcuffs!"

"Uh—those were the orders. 'The kid's dangerous; the cuffs stay on.'"

"Give me the keys…now!" Wufei quickly removed the handcuffs, tossing them aside. "Barbaric idiots!"

Duo looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Why bother, Chang? You know the warden will just have me back here first chance he gets."

"Can you stand up?" demanded the soldier.

The boy dropped his gaze to the floor, shaking his head slightly.

Wufei turned to the guard. "Go get the physician in here…now!"

"But we need Warden Kushrenada's okay to…um…yes, sir." The guard's protest had been stilled by a single deadly look from the dark eyes, and he fled the cell block gratefully.

"I'm so sorry," Wufei said with genuine regret, kneeling beside Duo again. "I had no idea the conditions…" He rubbed gently, soothingly, on the bruised wrists.

Duo kept his face turned away, the man's sympathy bringing him closer to tears than he'd ever admit. Closer than being thrown in solitary had done. Closer than the guard's brutality. Closer than his teammates' believing he'd done what he was accused of. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "How'd you decide I didn't do it?"

"Yuy showed me the knife you'd sharpened…he pointed out that the rope had been sawed by a dull blade."

"Heero did that?" Duo asked incredulously. "But—I thought. I mean, he acted like he thought I was guilty."

"For a moment, he probably did," Wufei explained quietly, settling on the floor beside the youth. "But by the time you were in the jeep, he was insisting you were innocent." He reached over and took hold of Duo's chin, forcing him to face him. "Now, exactly how bad are your injuries? And don't bullshit me, Maxwell."

"I dunno," sighed the braided boy. "Nothing's broken, I guess."

"Exactly what did the guard do?"

"Mostly he punched the living shit out of me," Duo shrugged, indigo eyes half-lidded as he deliberately tried to avoid the Captain's gaze.

"Mostly…" echoed Wufei, able to fill in the blanks himself, though he wished he wasn't. He gritted his teeth. "Dishonorable bastard."

"Don't worry," Duo muttered, his voice edged with bitterness. "I'll still be able to finish the competition."

"That's not the important thing…"

"Of course it is," Duo shot back, finally looking squarely at Wufei. "You wouldn't be here apologizing if you didn't need me on Heero's team to help them win…so you can have your precious Heero Yuy at your goddamned military school." He pulled away, looking towards the wall. "Don't pretend you give a rat's ass about me."

Wufei studied the young man before him with an appraising look. "I didn't, at first," he confessed quietly.

Duo made a snide sound, shaking his head.

"I was wrong," Wufei insisted. "I've known Heero for a long time, and I want this opportunity for him…so I was very concerned about the people they teamed him with."

"And you thought I'd screw up…on purpose."

"You said you didn't care about going to the Academy," Wufei reminded him.

"An' I don't," Duo shot back. He glared at the young Captain. "But I sure as hell wouldn't deliberately ruin Heero's chance at it." His indigo eyes narrowed. "An' I don't lie."

"I believe you," Wufei said quietly, frowning at the boy. "Again, I'm sorry for doubting you."

Duo looked away uncomfortably. "Jus' don't do it again."

At that moment, Dr. Po came in, carrying her medical bag and wearing a scowl. Her hair was soaking wet, dripping down the back of her shirt. "What's the emergency, Chang? And it better be good to get me out of the—oh, my God!" She halted just inside the door, her gaze making a quick survey of the gloomy cell, ending at Wufei and the blanket-wrapped boy. "What happened to him?" Not waiting for the Captain's reply, she rushed to Duo's side, kneeling and taking the boy's chin in a firm grip, surveying the bruised face with horror.

"Apparently," Wufei drawled coolly, "a guard felt justified in beating this 'dangerous felon' half to death, Doctor." He glanced aside at the woman. "Please be thorough in your examination, and in documenting this."

"Rest assured," she snarled through gritted teeth. "I will."

Wufei nodded. They understood one another. He stood back and watched the doctor conduct a preliminary exam, shining a light in Duo's eyes to check for a concussion, and gently flexing arms and legs to check for broken bones. When she got as far as his rib cage, he winced involuntarily, and she focused her attention on the possibility of internal injuries.

"Duo--," she said gently, brushing the bangs away from his dark blue eyes. "I'm going to send for a stretcher, okay? We need to get you to the infirmary for proper care, and further tests."

"I c'n walk," he muttered weakly, trying to lean an elbow on the toilet to gain leverage and get up.

"I'd rather you didn't," she urged. "We don't know what internal damage there might be. You need to keep still."

He gave her a dark look and a strained smile. "Lady, I've had worse. Honest. If you an' the Captain there get me on my feet, I think I can stagger over to the infirmary with you."

Sally looked uncertainly at Wufei, who shrugged and walked back over. "Let him try."

Between them they hauled the young man to his feet, and to his credit, he didn't let a sound pass his lips. Only the sheen of sweat on his upper lip and forehead gave away the extent of his pain, as he allowed Wufei to slip his arm across his shoulders for support. With the doctor supporting his other side, Duo staggered slowly along, out of the bleak cell and across the compound towards the infirmary.

Although it was well after curfew, curious faces were pressed to windows watching the unlikely threesome make their way across the yard to the med center.

Heero cursed under his breath, turning away from the window to see Quatre and Trowa's worried faces mirroring his own concern.

"What happened to him?" Quatre murmured.

"The guards probably decided he was fair game, since he was being shipped off to L2," Trowa said frankly, turning his back and walking over to his bunk. _And it's all my fault! __I__ should be the one out there._

"But…" Quatre turned a beseeching look on Heero. "How could they? This is only supposed to be a juvenile facility. Why would they hurt a kid?"

Heero had turned away, only the tautness of his shoulders betraying his fury. "Let it go, Quatre," he said quietly. "We'll deal with it after Duo gets back here."

"But…if he's really hurt, won't they send him off to a hospital?"

"They'll try, if he lets them," Trowa shrugged.

"He won't," Heero said with certainty. He'd only known Duo a few weeks, but he knew the boy's stubbornness rivaled his own. The last thing he'd want to do would be to admit he was beaten.

Quatre glared out the window again, determination creeping into the blue eyes. "Alright 01…what's our plan?"

"Plan?"

"Once we get Duo back…how are we going to pay back the bastard who set him up, and win the damned competition?"

Heero gave the young blonde a startled look, and then glanced at Trowa, to see the same surprise reflected in the green eyes. Then the young Japanese man's imperturbable mask returned, except for the faint suggestion of a smirk on the corner of his lips. "Don't worry, 04…we'll come up with something.

* * *

Wufei had no particular desire to stop by Team Wing's barracks, but he knew they expected Duo back that evening, and he had to tell them it wouldn't be happening. 

The three boys were waiting for him, seated on their bunks and watching the door. So when it opened, the Chinese officer found himself facing three sets of searching eyes.

"I suppose you saw us cross the compound," he sighed, walking over to sit on the edge of the desk.

"What the hell happened to him, Chang?" Heero asked sharply.

"According to the guard on duty, he got unruly last evening, and had to be…subdued," Wufei said evenly.

"Bullshit!" Heero spat coldly.

"I know, Yuy. I know." Wufei shrugged slightly. "Until Doctor Po finishes her exam, I won't know how bad his injuries are, or when he might be able to rejoin your team."

"Might?" Quatre said with concern. "Does that mean he might not?"

Again the Captain shrugged. "It's a possibility…but not one I'd give serious consideration to." He gave a wan smile. "He's a tough kid. And he wants to be back here. He said he'll be able to finish the competition. If the doctor agrees, I'll allow it."

"And if she doesn't?" asked Trowa quietly.

"Then he'd be sent to a hospital, treated, and released on probation most likely."

"Back to the streets of L2?" Quatre said sadly.

"Foster care, until he turns eighteen, which is still a few months away," Wufei explained.

"Yeah. In other words, back to the streets," Trowa translated. "You ever read the statistics on kids Maxwell's age in foster homes, Captain? They don't stay."

"I know," sighed the officer. "Look, I'm just trying to be honest with you. Winner asked…I answered. But I think it'll be a moot point, because I don't think there's any way Maxwell could be dissuaded from returning to this team. It means a great deal to him."

Heero eyed Wufei questioningly. "He said that?"

"Yes, he did. His every action said it, even if his words didn't," Wufei said somberly. "I expect him to be in the infirmary for the next few days. Maybe he can return to the barracks by the weekend, if all goes well."

"Could we visit him between now and then?" Quatre asked.

"I'll check with the doctor. I can't make any promises."

"At least, tell him we'll be looking forward to having him back," Quatre said earnestly. "Please, tell him."

"I promise, I will," replied the officer. "I'll be checking up on him in the morning." He gave a brief, feral smile. "Right now I have to go see Kushrenada about how juvenile inmates are treated. And, knowing him, he'll try to make himself scarce before I get there. So, if you'll excuse me--?"

They stood and watched him go, before turning worried looks to one another.

"You were right, Barton," said Heero, walking over to look out the window in the direction of the infirmary. "Fair game."

"I wish I wasn't," sighed the auburn-haired boy, wanting to crawl into a hole somewhere and die for his part in what had happened. "I'm gonna turn in now," he added, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. He climbed up on his bunk, rolling so he faced the wall, and running a hand across his stinging eyes.


	35. Sorting Things Out

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty Four: Sorting Things Out

Duo sat on the exam table, swaying slightly with exhaustion.

"I'll try to keep this brief, so you can lie down and rest," Sally said gently.

The boy nodded, wincing at the pain it caused.

The doctor gently unbuttoned his shirt, grimacing at the sight of deep bruises along his rib cage and abdomen. "My God," she breathed in horror.

"Aw—looks worse'n it is," Duo insisted. He carefully shrugged off the filthy garment, and Sally dropped it into a paper bag she'd labeled 'evidence' with a black marker. "Gimme something to eat and a hot shower, and I'll be as good as new."

"You forgot the part about two weeks' bed rest," the doctor said dryly.

"No!" Duo protested. "That'll put the team so far behind, we'll never win the competition." He turned his most appealing gaze on the lady doctor. "Please, doc. A couple of days will be plenty. Honest!"

She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I never lie," he said firmly. "Ask Chang. An' I swear I'll be much better in a day or two. I'm a really fast healer."

"We'll see," she sighed, tossing a hospital gown onto his lap. "Put that on. Throw the rest of your clothes in the evidence bag."

He eyed her uneasily from under his bangs. "Doc—I'm not real big on medical exams, y'know. We didn't have access to doctors on L2—except at the orphanage."

She reached out and smoothed back a strand of his messy hair. "I'm sorry, but it's necessary, Duo." She touched his chin with one finger, lifting it so he looked at her. "I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

Duo nodded unhappily. He didn't want to have to tell the kind doctor details about his time in solitary. But he also didn't see any way around it. He'd have much preferred to keep his mouth shut and seek out his tormentor some dark night for a little private revenge. But he knew both Chang and the doctor could tell from the state of his clothes and his obvious injuries what had happened.

Doctor Po pulled the curtain across the little examination cubicle, but kept up a running monologue as the boy changed. While she wasn't the staff psychologist, she'd worked with enough juvenile inmates to be fairly good at putting them at ease.

"Oh, by the way," she said brightly, while making notes on the chart she'd begun for him. "I heard from the MSC hospital. Your friend Jason is doing much better."

"Jase? Really?" Duo's head popped around the curtain, his eyes wide. "He's okay?"

"More than okay," she assured him with a smile. "The internal injuries weren't severe—so they went ahead and operated on his knee to fix the damaged ligaments. He'll be on crutches for a few weeks, and in physical therapy until he's one hundred percent recovered."

Duo smiled. "That sounds good—a hundred percent."

"It's great," she told him. "I hear he asked about you, too."

The boy's expression dimmed. "Don't tell him—about this—will ya, doc?"

She gave him a stern look. "Medical information is confidential, Duo. Especially in a case like this. I only mentioned Jason's prognosis because I know you were close, and he'd want to share the good news."

Duo quirked a mirthless grin at her. "Yeah, well, bad news doesn't need sharing, does it?"

"Not at all," she sighed. "Are you done changing?"

He nodded reluctantly, and Doctor Po gathered up her clipboard, prepared to carry out the thorough examination Captain Chang had ordered.

* * *

Wufei stopped in at the infirmary about an hour later, having had no luck tracking down the elusive warden. Of course the bastard didn't want to have to explain Maxwell's condition. _Bullshit…he wants to talk to his guards and get their stories—lies—straight. _

Doctor Po was at her desk, writing down some notes. But she looked up at his arrival.

"How is he?" Wufei asked quietly.

"About as well as you'd expect, under the circumstances." When Wufei glanced questioningly around the empty room, she gestured towards the adjoining one. "He's taking a shower. He could barely stand up, and I'd much rather have him in bed with an i.v., but he said he couldn't stand the stink of that cell on him any more. And who could blame him?" She blinked back tears, but her eyes remained just a little too bright. "So, I put a chair in the shower for him."

Wufei smiled. "That was very nice of you."

"He needed it…the shower. He needs to feel clean again…not that a little soap and water will accomplish that, but it's a start." She sighed, gesturing to the paper bag on her desk. "There's your physical evidence, Chang. And I'll have my report done tomorrow. The lab results might take a few days."

"That's fine," Wufei assured her. "What I'd like to know now is, can Maxwell continue with the boot camp?"

"He seems to want to," the doctor said noncommittally. "I'm not going to make promises, but I think his injuries will heal well enough with a few days of rest. He was right about it looking worse than it was." She frowned slightly. "Nonetheless, I'm prescribing two days of complete bed rest, with i.v. fluids and antibiotics. How he responds to that will determine how soon I'd agree to his returning to his barracks, if I decide he can continue with the boot camp."

Wufei nodded. "What days does Doctor G come here?" he asked, referring to the staff psychologist, who covered several facilities on a rotating basis.

"Wednesdays and Fridays."

"If you could fill him in, I'd appreciate it. I'd like Maxwell to talk to him."

"Of course."

"Oh, and his teammates asked about visiting him."

The doctor shook her head. "Not for at least a couple of days. I think he'll need to sleep, more than anything. And I expect to have to sedate him." At Wufei's raised eyebrow, she continued. "Nightmares, Captain."

He nodded, his face darkening. "Speaking of nightmares, when I get the name of the night guard, I'll see what I can do about becoming his worst one."

Sally chuckled at that. "Let me know what I can do to help."

* * *

Monday morning came all too soon for the boys in Team Wing, and they headed to calisthenics with mixed emotions. While they were disappointed Duo wasn't with them, they were also relieved that he wasn't headed for L2. 

Ben, Adam, and Troy were waiting for them at the edge of the exercise yard, concern on their faces."So what's the story on Duo?" Ben asked, speaking for all three.

"Captain Chang said the guard beat him up," Heero replied.

"That seems to happen a lot here," Ben said darkly.

"You think maybe it could have been guards who attacked Jason?" Quatre asked.

Ben shrugged. "I'm starting to wonder." He smiled wryly. "But Norton's team is still my first choice. And I swear, I'll find a way to pay them back, although that punch in the nose you gave Norton was a great start, Winner."

"It was a pleasure," Quatre said with a slightly guilty look.

"Yeah, and it'll be a pleasure to get even for what he did to Jason's knee."

"Count on us if you need help," Quatre said firmly. "After all you did for me yesterday, I owe you."

"_We_ owe you," Heero asserted. He glanced at Quatre. "We're a team, Winner. Yesterday was a perfect example."

Trowa gave a wry snort. "I wasn't much help," he muttered grimly. "Off at the visitor center when you guys needed me…when Duo needed me."

"That's okay," Heero assured him. "Actually, since Kushrenada had to be there for the transfer of ownership on the dog, it kept him distracted too. It did help."

Trowa looked away, swallowing uneasily. "Yeah, whatever."

Quatre's aquamarine eyes narrowed in confusion. Again he was sensing a deep misery in Trowa; and guilt. "Hey, Trowa," he soothed. "Don't feel guilty about having to take care of Nanashi yesterday. That was important too."

"But it shouldn't have been more important than Duo."

"He'd understand," Quatre insisted. "He liked Nanashi, too."

_Not that much. Not enough to appreciate being sacrificed for the dog. _"Fuck, he didn't deserve any of this!" Trowa blurted out in frustration.

"Don't worry," Heero said firmly. "We'll do a better job of watching each others' backs from now on."

Jason's teammates nodded in agreement. "We'll help, too," Adam piped up. "It looks like the teams that are doing the best are the ones hardest hit, so we may as well band together for safety."

"Sounds good to me," Heero agreed.

* * *

After calisthenics Wufei took Team Wing aside for a moment to tell them Duo would have to spend at least two days in the infirmary without any interruptions or visits, and that afterwards Doctor Po would give them a decision on if and when he could be released. 

"But he's going to be okay?" Quatre asked.

"It appears that way."

The blonde smiled widely. "That's good news."

"No visitors?" Heero said quietly, blue eyes intent.

"He needs rest…sleep…" Captain Chang pointed out.

All three team members nodded, but the instant Wufei walked away, Heero turned to the others. "I'll slip out after lights out tonight and pay a visit to the infirmary," he announced unexpectedly.

"Wouldn't it be wiser to follow the doctor's orders?" suggested Trowa.

"Yes, but I want to see for myself how Duo is," Heero said simply. "I trust Chang, but I still want to check on him personally." _I need to hear him say he's coming back to the team…that he wants to come back._

Quatre gave a smug little smile. _You are so in love, Yuy…even though you hardly realize it yet yourself._

"Stop looking at me like that, Winner," Heero said gruffly, as they headed for the barracks. "It's…creepy."

The blonde Arab chuckled. "Creepy? Did you just say 'creepy?' Man, Duo would have a field day with that!"

The team leader was unable to refrain from smiling himself, knowing that the braided boy would, indeed, take great delight in teasing Heero about using such a word. God, it'd be good to hear Duo's laugh again! On the heels of that thought, Heero wondered how soon he'd hear it. Things had been tense between Duo and him before the river crossing. And while Heero had been missing the other boy desperately, he wasn't even sure that feeling would be reciprocated. For all he knew, Duo might not want anything to do with him.

"Stop with the doubts," Quatre murmured in an undertone, sliding closer to the team leader as they walked. "You're second-guessing yourself, Heero. Don't."

"Just how much can you tell about what's going on in my head, Winner?" Heero demanded uneasily.

Quatre shook his head. "Just feelings, I told you. But when I mentioned Duo, there was all this sudden insecurity and doubt. Don't let it keep you from following your emotions, Heero."

"Hn."

* * *

Wufei finally tracked Kushrenada down at lunchtime, walking into the office unannounced and finding the warden at his desk. "Care to explain why one of your guards beat and raped a juvenile inmate?" he demanded harshly, his anger undiminished from the moment he'd found the boy wrapped in the blanket in solitary. 

Kushrenada raised an elegant eyebrow skeptically. "What inmate would that be?"

"You know perfectly well it was Maxwell."

"Ah—there was an incident," shrugged the man carelessly. "I believe when the night shift guard went in to empty the commode, the boy attacked him—threw the bucket at him--."

"I don't care if Maxwell emptied the goddamned crap bucket over his head!" snarled Wufei. "That doesn't give the guard leave to beat him unconscious and rape him!"

"Is that what Maxwell claimed?"

"It's what Doctor Po and I pieced together from the evidence at hand and what little a traumatized _child _was willing to tell us!" His dark eyes were flint hard. "I'll have the name of the guard on duty, and whoever else was monitoring solitary while Maxwell was there."

"That's not your concern--."

"I'll have the name, or I'll have the entire Prison Review Board down here within the hour!"

Kushrenada scowled deeply at the threat. "Fine, Chang—have the damned name!" He scribbled it across a piece of paper and tossed it onto his desk. "Believe a lying little piece of L2 street trash over a twenty-year veteran prison guard."

"I believe a licensed physician and my own two eyes," Wufei growled in reply. "I don't care how much you hate Maxwell—if you'd seen that beaten, bloodied little boy huddled in a blanket on the floor of that filthy cell--." His voice nearly broke, and he swallowed hard to compose himself. "You can say goodbye to your twenty-year veteran. He'll be headed for prison himself once I get through with him." He leaned across the desk. "And if I find that he was acting under any kind of orders--."

The warden stood up sharply. "Don't you dare stand here in my own office and accuse me, Chang! I'll have your Captain's bars for that!"

"If they'd take them away for my speaking the truth, then they weren't worth having in the first place!" Wufei glared. "This isn't over." He took the scrap of paper and stalked out to track down the brutal guard before Kushrenada could even _think_ of trying to warn him or hide him.

* * *

It was just past lights out when Heero made ready to slip out to see Duo. 

"You sure about this?" Quatre asked quietly. "You could get into big trouble. They've increased security since Duo and I snuck out that time."

"Duo needs to see one of us in person," Heero asserted. "Regardless of the doctor's orders, and regardless of security."

Trowa was at the window, watching the shift change at the guard tower. "They're just about done, Yuy. As soon as the new guys move off to do the perimeter check, you should have a fifteen-minute window."

Heero smiled grimly, sliding the window open; it was still the preferred way to slip out unseen. The door was much too obvious. He was about to ask Quatre to wish him luck, when he recalled saying those exact words to Duo just before rappelling down the cliff. He also recalled the instant blush they had brought to Duo's face, and wondered what he'd find in the infirmary. The thought that someone had harmed his beautiful, boisterous teammate made his blood boil. And if he ever found out who it was, he vowed he'd pay them back with interest.

"Back in fifteen," he hissed in an undertone, climbing through the window and dropping to the ground.

It was a simple matter for the stealthy boy to make his way to the infirmary and climb in a window that had carelessly been left ajar. Then he padded silently through the building, following the sound of a monitoring machine to the room where Duo was resting.

He fully intended to pick the lock on the filing cabinet and read the doctor's report first, but was momentarily sidetracked by the sight of the braided boy sleeping in a hospital bed, i.v. tubes running to his arm, and a monitor steadily beeping beside him.

Cursing under his breath, Heero moved over to the bed, looking down at the bruised face, and barely refraining from reaching to brush the untidy bangs off the pale forehead.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but he was unprepared for the reality of seeing Duo in such bad shape. His throat constricted with emotion, and he blinked his stinging eyes. _For Christ's sake…who could do this to such a beautiful boy? _Almost of its own volition, his hand moved to stroke lightly down the braid that hung over the edge of the bed.

Then he went to the filing cabinet and deftly picked the lock, hoping the medical report would contradict what logic told him must have happened. It didn't, and after reading the report, he couldn't refrain from going back to Duo's side and this time he did brush the hair from his forehead and place a very brief, very gentle kiss on it.

* * *

Duo awakened sharply, tried to sit up, and drew a hissing breath of pain. "Ah, shit." 

"Shh," came a soothing voice close to his ear.

The braided youth turned his head quickly, eyes wide with alarm, to find himself staring into the deep blue eyes of Heero Yuy. He blinked stupidly, wondering if he was dreaming.

"I can only stay a few minutes. They'll be back for a bed-check at the barracks in ten."

"Heero?" Duo's voice was hoarse with pain, and he dropped his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"Wufei couldn't get the doctor to issue a visitor pass, so this was the only way I could come see you."

"But why?" Duo persisted in a whisper.

When there was no response, Duo turned his head to see Heero regarding him with a strange expression. He narrowed his indigo eyes, trying to see beyond the tough exterior and identify the emotion in those blue eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd almost think it was…worry? Affection? He blinked again, wearily.

"C'mon, Yuy. Spit it out. Why'd you come?" he demanded.

"I wanted to know if you're going to recover soon enough to rejoin the team," Heero said at last. "What's your status?"

"Y'mean how bad did he mess me up?" Duo asked bitterly. He turned his face away. "I just got the shit kicked out of me, okay? I'll be out of here in two days, if I can convince Doc Po that I'm strong enough."

"Do it," Heero said firmly.

Duo shot him a narrow look. "For the good of the team, Yuy? Is that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is that the only reason you want me back on my feet? To help you win your precious competition?"

Heero hesitated, conflicting emotions running across his face so fast Duo couldn't begin to identify them. "Well, why not?" he asked finally. "Don't you want to prove to Kushrenada that we're better than this place?"

Duo looked up at the ceiling. "Yuy…the only one I want to prove anything to is…" He stopped, biting back whatever he might have said. "Ah, never mind. Just tell Quat and Tro' I'll be out of here in two days…no matter what."

"Good." Heero reached out and gave a light squeeze to Duo's shoulder, and the braided boy closed his eyes, trying not to read too much into the gesture. "See you in two." Then Heero slipped out the door, exiting the building as silently as he'd come in.

Duo muttered a curse, realizing he'd forgotten all about thanking Heero for finding the evidence to clear him. But that thought slipped to the back of his mind as he couldn't forget the feeling of that warm hand on his shoulder. The reassuring gesture provided enough comfort that it lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

Heero made it back to the barracks and slipped inside to find Quatre and Trowa waiting for him. 

"How is he?" demanded the blue-eyed boy.

"He says he'll be out in a couple of days. He's…okay."

"What's that mean?" Quatre wondered. "What did they do to him?"

"He says he got 'the shit kicked out of' him." Heero shrugged. He didn't quite look at Quatre, but walked over to his bunk, sinking wearily onto the edge. "C'mon…we all need to get some sleep."

Trowa waited until Quatre went into the bathroom, and walked over to Heero, taking a seat next to him on his bunk. "What did the medical chart say?" His tone was casual, but the intent was clear.

Heero put a hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as if his head hurt. "What makes you think I looked at it?"

Trowa gave a derisive snort. "I know you, Yuy. You looked." Heero flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, Heero. Spill it."

"Well what do you think?" Heero muttered bitterly, rubbing his forehead with his knuckles. "A dumbass guard alone with Duo…pissed off enough to beat him unconscious. Y'suppose he'd stop there?"

"Shit." Trowa leaned his elbows on his knees, wearily resting his face in his hands.

"Yeah," Heero agreed. He stood up, pulling off his shirt in preparation for bed. "I meant it, Trowa. We need sleep. We're going to have to be ready to help Duo make it through the rest of the competition…without him realizing we're helping. You know how proud he is."

Trowa nodded, giving Heero a long, assessing look. A faint smirk twitched the corner of his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Trowa shook his head, the smirk spreading into a mysterious smile. Even without empathic abilities, he could sense the attachment Heero felt for the braided boy. "G'night, Yuy." He got up and walked over to the bathroom door as Quatre came out and headed for bed.

Quatre gave both boys a long, pensive look before throwing himself onto his bunk and wrapping up in his blankets.

* * *

Five a.m. found the boys rolling out of bed and hurrying through their morning routine and calisthenics. Afterwards, they grabbed their things and headed for the showers in their usual group…safety in numbers. 

No sooner had they stepped into the locker room than Austin and his three teammates sauntered over.

"Hey, Yuy…you seem to be short one man," sneered the ringleader of the troublemakers.

Heero shot him a deadly glare, but kept stowing his things in his locker.

"Oh, wait…I mean you're short one girl," Austin amended his previous comment. "I hear the long-haired freak ended up in solitary."

"Your information's a little outdated. He's out of solitary and in the infirmary."

"So he managed to weasel his way out of trouble even after he sabotaged his own team."

Quatre had had about enough. "Screw you, Pritchard. You probably had something to do with all that."

Austin feigned surprise. "Me? I wish I had. Face it, Maxwell can't be trusted. He's L2 scum and always will be."

Quatre launched himself at the bigger boy, but Trowa caught him around the waist, pulling him back and spinning him around to pin him against the lockers. "Stop, Quatre! It's what he wants. Lay a hand on him and you'll be thrown off the team!"

"He can't talk about Duo like that!" Quatre insisted, blue eyes pained. "You know it was probably his team that cut the rope and set Duo up!"

"It could have been anyone," Trowa said tautly.

"Could have," Austin sneered. "Or it could have just been his L2 upbringing. Either way, he finally got what he deserved," he added with a smug smile.

Before Austin could move, Heero was on him, bearing him to the tiled floor and shaking him like a terrier with a rat, slamming his head against the lockers repeatedly. "--what he deserved? You motherfucking sonofabitch! D'you know what happened to Duo in solitary? Do you?!"

Trowa released Quatre and went after Heero, trying to pull him off the startled thug. Austin's three buddies were closing in fast, and other inmates were gathering to gawk. "Let him go, Heero!" Trowa hissed, grabbing his team leader's arms and hauling him forcefully away from his dazed victim.

"I'll kill the bastard!" Heero swore icily. "I'll fucking kill him!"

Austin scrambled back, eyes wild. "Jesus! He's a maniac! Get him the hell away from me!" For once the bully actually looked terrified, perhaps seeing in Heero's blue eyes the promise of vengeance. "What the fuck--? I was just joking."

Trowa leaned closer to Austin as Quatre caught hold of one of Heero's flailing arms and dragged him further back. "One of the fucking guards raped Maxwell, Pritchard!" he snarled in a vicious undertone, his expression every bit as deadly as Heero's had been. "You find something funny in that, and I'll kill you myself." He pulled away and helped Quatre drag Heero around a corner, behind the row of lockers.

Austin and his friends withdrew hastily, casting wary looks over their shoulders as they fled the locker room, showers forgotten.

Heero was shaking like a leaf, hands clenched in fury. "Let me go, Quatre! Trowa, let me finish the goddamned bastard!"

"No!" Trowa snapped sharply, looking like he might slap some sense into Heero, if the other boy didn't calm down. "That won't help Duo. And it won't win us the competition, will it?"

"But he--. What he said--," Heero panted, slumping back against the lockers and closing his eyes. "Ah, fuck!"

Quatre's blue eyes were brimming with sympathy. "Trowa's right, Heero. Hurting Austin won't do any good. You'll just end up in prison, and the rest of us will be here without a leader. Duo will be here without you."

At Duo's name, Heero's eyes snapped open, and a sort of resignation settled on his features. "You—you're right," he conceded, shoulders slumping. "I'm…you can let go of me now…I won't…"

Trowa exchanged a long look with Quatre, and gave him a fleeting smile, knowing he'd known just how to get Heero back under control. "Don't worry, Yuy. We'll pay 'em back, with interest."

"I'd rather pay back the goddamned guard!" Heero snarled, realizing his anger and frustration had been misplaced.

Trowa glanced at Quatre, but there was no sign the blue-eyed kid knew there'd been more than a beating involved. And Trowa didn't really want the sweet boy from L4 to know the extent of Duo's trauma. The fact that Duo hadn't outright told Heero, and Heero hadn't told the others convinced Trowa it was better left unsaid. In fact, he was regretting having blurted it out to Austin, but he'd wanted the bully to know how deadly his threat really was. He might have been a pathetic excuse for a friend and teammate, but he was determined to atone for it by making sure Duo never got hurt like that again, by anyone. It wouldn't even the score, but at least it was a step in the right direction.

Austin and his teammates carefully avoided Team Wing the remainder of the day, sitting at the opposite end of the mess hall during meals, and at the farthest end of the bleachers during outdoor activities. Other than a few apprehensive glances, they didn't acknowledge their existence.

* * *

After supper, Heero left his teammates at the barracks and took a stroll over to Captain Chang's office on his own. When his knock was answered, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and walking over to stand before the Chinese officer's desk. 

"Something on your mind, Yuy?" Wufei asked wearily.

"I want to know who raped Duo," Heero said flatly.

Wufei looked up sharply. "How did you--?" His forehead creased in a scowl. "You snuck into the infirmary last night, didn't you?"

Heero nodded.

"I find it hard to believe Maxwell told you what happened, considering how reluctant he was to discuss it with the doctor." His dark eyes narrowed. "So you broke curfew, broke into the infirmary, _and_ into sealed medical files."

"So go ahead and ship me out—right after you tell me who did that to Duo."

"It's been taken care of, Yuy."

"How?"

"I've got the guilty one in custody. I expect to have a confession shortly. There's more than ample evidence."

Heero scowled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn it, 'Fei…"

"I know," said the officer, his tone softening. "I know…"

"How—how's Duo?"

"You read the file. You saw him…"

"I know. But you know what I mean. He says he'll be fine, but…"

"And he will be," said the officer firmly. "As I've said before, he's a street kid—he's tough—resilient."

"Bullshit," muttered Heero. "You don't know him like I do, Chang. He's got a heart of gold under that smartass exterior." His blue eyes were intense. "He can be hurt."

"And he was," Wufei countered. "I won't deny that. But trust in his strength—he'll get through this." He frowned at his friend, dark eyes concerned. "How about you?"

"Me?"

"This must bring up a lot of unpleasant memories for you, Yuy."

"This isn't about me," Heero said quickly, scowling.

"No, but since Duo's your teammate...and friend...it's bound to affect you."

"It already has."

Wufei eyed him appraisingly. "It might be a good thing that you're Duo's team leader. You're in a unique position to understand what he's feeling. I think you could help him get through this, if you've laid enough of your own demons to rest."

"I did that the day I put Odin in the hospital," Heero said with a grim smile. His blue eyes went cold. "I don't suppose you'd share that guard's name with me after all?"

"Not a chance in Hell." Wufei said with his own grim smile. "He's all mine, Yuy."


	36. Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: Okay...had to double up on the update, cuz this is one of my favorite chapters, and I can't wait. Hope you like it, too!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty Five: Reunion

By midday on Wednesday, Duo had badgered Doctor Po so much about his release that she threw up her hands in defeat, and called in Captain Chang to talk sense to the boy.

Duo was sitting on the edge of his bed, fingers nervously drumming against the mattress, when Wufei arrived.

"Doctor Po tells me you want out," Wufei said quietly, dark eyes assessing the boy's mood carefully.

"Damn straight," Duo blurted, shifting restlessly.

"You think you're ready to rejoin your team?"

"Yeah…why not?" There was a defiant edge to the young man's voice, as if daring the soldier to try to deny his request.

"Why not?" Wufei echoed. "You're barely healed from your injuries. A couple more days in the infirmary would do you some good."

"Lying around in a bed staring at the walls won't do shit for me," Duo disagreed.

"Neither will pushing yourself beyond your limits."

Duo gave him a slightly perplexed look. "I don't plan to jump right back into action," he said evenly. "I'll take it easy." He stretched his arms out and wiggled his legs experimentally. "See, Wuffers? Everything works fine. I'm fine."

_Wuffers?! WUFFERS?! Well, that slip-up could be dealt with later…first there was the matter of Duo's health, which was vastly more important than an inane nickname._

"Physically, you are."

The indigo eyes narrowed dangerously. "Meaning?"

Wufei sighed, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. "You were raped, Maxwell," he said bluntly. "That sort of treatment has a psychological impact, whether you want to admit it or not."

Duo scowled viciously at that. "I thought medical information was confidential," he spat coldly.

"Doctor Po didn't have to tell me," Wufei shrugged.

"Then how'd you know?"

"I'm not stupid," retorted the Chinese man. "I could see how injured you were when I arrived at the cell. And I know the mindset of these neanderthals." He looked down, inspecting his fingernails casually. "Besides, I beat a confession out of the guard who did it."

Duo gaped at him. "Wha--? How'd you--?"

Wufei waved a hand dismissively, trying not to look too pleased with himself. He'd not only wrung a confession from the offender; he'd personally signed the order to have him taken to a maximum security facility awaiting trial. "That's not important, Maxwell. Your mental well-being is."

"Yeah? Because you want me to help your 'golden boy' get into the Academy."

"No, because I want you both to get in," Wufei said frankly.

Duo's head shot up, and his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Seriously," Wufei told him. "It was about Yuy to begin with…but I've come to see the same qualities in you and his other teammates that I see in him. I want you all to succeed. For yourselves."

The boy dropped his gaze to the floor, visibly shedding his shell of indifference. "I don't know why you'd want a screw-up like me in your Academy, Cap'n," he mumbled wearily.

"You're not a 'screw-up,' Maxwell. And what happened to you wasn't your fault…any of it." Wufei walked over and sat beside the boy. "I'd like you to talk to the psychologist before I send you back to the barracks. You like to play the tough guy, and you may think you're ready to face the rest of the inmates, but it'll be rough going for awhile."

"Does everyone know?" Duo whispered dispiritedly.

"Guards talk…inmates talk…I'd guess at least a few people have a fair idea of what went on."

"Fuck." Duo sighed. His jaw clenched in anger. "I don't want anyone's pity," he growled under his breath. "That's why I kept my mouth shut about this." A wry smile quirked one corner of his mouth. "For once in my life I kept my mouth shut. For all the good it did me…"

"If Heero and the others know, they won't pity you, they'll support you," Wufei told him. "As for the rest, well, you might have to endure some taunting…some of it could be pretty cruel. Do you really feel up to that? If it were me, I'd talk to the psychologist first. Get a handle on your own issues, and you'll be better equipped to deal with the others."

"If I talk to the psych can I go back to the barracks after?"

"If you still want to, yes."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my honor," Wufei said gravely.

Duo nodded. "Okay. We'll do it your way. I'll go see the psychologist."

"I thought you would," Wufei said with a smile. "He's waiting for you. C'mon."

The boy stood up and stretched, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Then he followed the young Captain out of the infirmary. As they walked down the hallway, side by side, Duo glanced at Wufei questioningly, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Did you really beat it out of him?"

"Soundly," said the Chinese man, with smug satisfaction in his voice.

"Good."

A smile spread across Wufei's face. He hadn't bothered to tell Duo that the hapless guard was now in the general population of a maximum security facility which housed numerous inmates who'd certainly remember the man from their juvenile days. If things went the way the Captain presumed they would, the guard would find out firsthand how it felt to be brutalized the way the boy had been.

Duo eyed Wufei warily. "What's that smile for?"

"Oh, nothing." Wufei glanced at the sun shining in a barred window as they passed. "It's a lovely day," he commented mildly…_a lovely day for Justice to be served_.

* * *

Duo was relieved to find that the other boys were at afternoon calisthenics when he got back to the barracks. Not that he wasn't glad to be back, but he wasn't quite ready to face them. As Wufei had pointed out, gossip tended to spread in a detention center, and it was entirely possible they knew what had happened to him. He'd really meant it when he told Wufei he didn't want sympathy or special treatment. In fact, he was eager to put the incident as far behind him as possible. 

Since he had the rest of the afternoon free until dinner, he picked up a stack of letters that had arrived from Hilde and Howard while he was in the infirmary and stretched out on his bunk to read, figuring that it would be the best way to keep his mind occupied. And it was.

When Quatre walked in the door a couple of hours later, Duo was still deeply ensconced in his reading.

"Duo! You're back!" Quatre rushed over to him, a wide smile on his slightly too-pretty face. "Gods, you don't know how I missed you!"

"It was all of five days, Quat," Duo grinned back, leaning over the edge of the bunk to pat the blonde on top of the head. _Five days that had seemed like an eternity...from the river to solitary to the infirmary...and now the damned barracks felt like home._

Quatre took his arm and pulled. "Uh-uh. You don't get off that easy, Maxwell. C'mon down here and gimme a hug."

Duo complied, letting his friend hug him tightly. "Aw, don't get all mushy, Winner. Sheesh." He pushed him back to arm's length. "Admit it, anyway, you weren't sure I was innocent, were you?" His face was impassive, the same joking smirk in place, but his eyes held a twinge of pain that Quatre couldn't miss.

"I owe you an apology," Quatre said quietly. "Yeah, for a second there, I had doubts. But only for a second. You weren't even out of sight before I realized you'd never endanger someone like that." He looked up shyly. "I should've said something to let you know that before they hauled you off."

Duo gave a genuine smile. It was impossible to doubt Quatre's sincerity. "Water under the bridge, buddy." He hugged Quatre again, patting him on the back.

"Maxwell?" came a voice at the door. He looked up to see Heero leaning in the doorway with arms crossed. Trowa was right behind him, smirking. "I thought I was the only blue-eyed hunk in your life," teased the Japanese boy.

Duo blushed hotly at that. So he covered his embarrassment with humor. "Quatre's cuter than a teddy bear, Heero. Ya just gotta hug the stuffin' out of him."

It was Quatre's turn to blush, and he disentangled himself from Duo's arms. "Boys aren't supposed to be 'cute,' Duo."

"I beg to differ," grinned the braided boy. "I'm downright adorable." He winked slyly. "You are too." Heero walked closer, and Duo eyed him daringly. "You come for a hug too? I know you don't like to shake hands."

"Baka."

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Duo pulled Heero into an embrace before he could lose his nerve. When Heero's arms wrapped around his waist, the braided boy sighed contentedly. It was just amazing how perfectly they seemed to fit each other. And the feel of Heero's hand rubbing soothingly up and down his back made Duo want to just stay right there forever.

Trowa made a snide sound from behind them, and Duo looked up over Heero's shoulder, sticking out his tongue. "Jealous, Barton?"

"Not only am I not," Trowa drawled wryly, "but you try that on me, and I'll break both your arms."

"Sweet talker."

Heero smiled in relief, glad that Duo had regained his smart mouth and sense of humor. He pushed the boy to arm's length, looking at the fading bruises on the heart shaped face. "You're looking better," he said, trying for gruffness, although his hands remained on Duo's arms.

"Well there was no place to go but up," Duo shrugged, the warm feeling subsiding as he recalled more than he wanted to.

"Tomorrow we've got the obstacle course. Are you going to be up to it?"

Duo straightened, giving Heero his best 'tough guy' look. "Sure, 01…you just see if you can keep up." He gave a cocky salute.

"That's my baka," murmured Heero in an undertone.

* * *

The boys were getting ready for bed when there was a quiet knock on the door. Quatre opened it to find Doctor Po there. 

"Could I speak to Duo?" she asked, glancing past to see the braided boy stretched out on his bunk reading.

"Sure." Quatre stepped back, allowing the doctor in.

She smiled at Duo's wary look. "I'm not here to poke or prod, Maxwell. This is a social call."

He raised an eyebrow, rolling onto his side and resting a hand on his hip. "Sorry, doc, but you're not my type."

She rolled her eyes. "Always with the wisecracks, eh? How are you feeling, Duo?"

"I'm fine," he said firmly.

She walked closer, eyeing him searchingly. "Did you have supper?"

"We made sure of that," Heero spoke up. "Soup…sandwich…fruit...jello…and a full glass of milk. We brought it back here for him so he could keep resting as long as possible."

Duo smirked at Doctor Po. "See? I'm in good hands, doc." _Yeah, he didn't mind being in Heero's capable hands at all._

"I see that," she replied, noticing Quatre hovering close by, and Trowa's concerned look. "Well, I spoke to Doctor G, and he seemed satisfied with your visit." She reached up to fondly brush the bangs out of Duo's eyes, so she could see them. "If you need anything—something to help you sleep, pain pills, or just to talk—feel free to stop by the infirmary—day or night, Duo. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he sighed, glancing warily at the others.

She looked around to include his teammates. "The same goes for you. Any time you kids need something, don't be afraid to stop by—wake me, if necessary."

Heero gave her a knowing look from his deep blue eyes. "We'll take good care of Duo, ma'am. And we'll make sure he comes to you if he needs to. Thank you."

She smiled back warmly. "You boys have a good night. I'm going to finish up my filing and turn in." With a last reassuring glance at Duo, she left.

Quatre smirked at his friend. "Doctor's pet," he teased.

Duo grinned smugly. "And proud of it," he gloated. Then his eyes widened. "Hey! Speaking of pets, wasn't Nanashi supposed to leave the other day?" He looked quickly at Trowa.

The auburn-haired boy nodded. "Catherine took him Sunday."

"Aw—I didn't get to say 'goodbye,'" Duo lamented. "Can she bring him on visiting days?"

"No!" Trowa said sharply. He bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, but I don't ever want him back here, Duo. Kushrenada almost put him down, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…better if he's somewhere else." Duo rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a moment, and then he turned to look back at Trowa. "Hey, Tro'? If we get out of here, could I maybe come see him at the circus?"

Trowa winced slightly. "Sure, Duo."

"He was a great dog," Duo said wistfully.

Trowa gritted his teeth, wanting to blurt out that it was because of the dog that Duo had gone through Hell. But it wasn't Nanashi's fault. Trowa knew, deep down, that it was his own fault for not being able to find another way to save the dog. The auburn-haired boy rolled over so he was facing the wall. "Good night," he said firmly.

It wasn't until just before he'd drifted off to sleep that Duo realized Trowa had called him by his first name all evening. _Well, that was kind of nice…

* * *

_

The distressed sounds from the top bunk woke Heero sometime in the middle of the night. It didn't take him more than a second to realize who it was and what it meant. He stood up, glancing over to see that Quatre and Trowa were still asleep.

"Duo," he hissed in an undertone. "Wake up! It's just a dream."

Duo tossed restlessly, mumbling incoherent protests and gasping for air.

"Wake up 02," Heero said in a slightly louder voice.

Duo sat up sharply, sucking in a deep breath as if he were going to scream. But then his eyes focused on Heero, and he merely let out a gust of air in a distressed moan. "Ah, shit…"

"It's okay. Take a few deep breaths," Heero suggested. Though his voice was steady—calm even—his fists were clenched at his sides as he thought of what had happened to Duo. "You want a light on?"

"No," Duo said quickly, glancing warily at the other two boys. "Don't wake them. It's embarrassing enough that you woke up."

Heero relaxed at that, his anger towards the guard who'd hurt Duo slowly seeping away. "Hey, I'm team leader. That's my job," he said with an attempt at a reassuring smile.

Duo chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "An' Quatre said boys aren't cute," he drawled. "You should smile more often, Yuy."

Heero shrugged slightly. "You want to talk about what woke you?" he asked quietly.

Duo winced. "You read the medical report the other night, didn't you?" He scowled at his teammate. "After you got all high and mighty with me snooping through the foot lockers, you went right ahead and broke into a locked file cabinet to read confidential medical records."

"Hai," Heero said, acknowledging the obvious.

"Well I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Duo said in a quiet hiss. "Chang made me see the psychologist before he let me come back to the barracks. So I've had all the therapy I need, thank you very much!"

"I wasn't offering therapy, Maxwell."

"What then?"

"Friendship…a shoulder to lean on," Heero shrugged.

"I don't need to cry on anyone's shoulder…"

"I said 'lean.' I'm not here to make you spill your guts, or get all emotional. I'm just here…because I know what you're going through."

Duo's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. He gaped silently for several moments, and then forced his jaw shut. "When?" he asked in a whisper.

"Most of my childhood," Heero admitted.

Duo swallowed, shaking his head ruefully. "I'm sorry." He twisted the edge of his blanket between his hands. "Who was it?"

"My guardian."

Indigo eyes flashed as Duo looked at Heero. "What kind of sick bastard--?" He shook his head again, as if to erase an unpleasant image. He drew a deep, shaky breath. "I hope he gets what's coming to him."

Although Heero wasn't sure if Duo was referring to the prison guard, or his own sadistic guardian, he replied matter of factly. "He did. I beat him into a coma."

Duo regarded Heero for a long moment. "So, that's why you're here." He shook his head. "That sounds like self defense, Yuy."

"It depends on your perspective."

Duo sighed, and then patted the mattress beside him. "C'mon up here an' talk to me."

Heero climbed up beside the other boy, and Duo scooted over to the wall to make room. He threw half of his blanket over Heero, and shoved his pillow into the middle, so they could both lean on it. Though their bare shoulders brushed together, neither boy was thinking about intimacy.

"So…why d'you think it wasn't self defense?" Duo asked quietly, knowing he'd have to pry answers out of his stoic roommate.

"I waited until he'd passed out drunk."

"Ah." Duo looked up at the ceiling, frowning. "Tell me something. How many pounds did he outweigh you by?"

"At least a hundred."

"And for how many years did he…mistreat you?" Duo winced slightly as he neared uncomfortable subject matter.

"Seven."

"You _so_ don't belong here, Yuy."

The other boy made a snide sound. "A jury thought I did."

"Yeah, but I'll bet you didn't tell them everything."

"No, I didn't," Heero admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because when I realized what I'd done, I was afraid…of myself," Heero admitted with difficulty. "I didn't know I was capable of that much hatred…violence. It was a very calculated crime, Duo. I knew exactly what I was doing." He swallowed uneasily. "And what really scared me is that part of me enjoyed it."

Duo looked warily at Heero, his expression questioning. "D'you think it's wrong that I'd like to see that bastard guard beaten into a pulp? That I'd like to be the one to do it?"

"Of course not, Duo! The sonofabitch ra--." Heero stopped himself sharply as Duo grimaced. "After what he did…he deserves it."

"So…if you wouldn't think less of me for wanting him hurt bad…" Duo let his sentence trail off, a sly glance on the other boy.

"I see what you mean," Heero replied, not really convinced.

"And you had a lot more reason to hate your guardian." Duo turned his gaze back to the ceiling. "Captain Chang said he beat a confession out of the guard."

Heero smiled again, this time a broad, genuine one. "Wufei's the best."

"I'm starting to get that idea," Duo admitted. "How long have you known him?" At Heero's questioning look, he cocked an eyebrow. "C'mon. It's obvious you two have history."

"We were in school together…up until high school. Wufei went off to the military academy, and within two years graduated with high honors and a commission. He's kind of new to being a Captain, but I'm not surprised by how fast he's climbed the ranks."

"You should have gone to the Academy with him," Duo pointed out.

"I couldn't leave. There were kids in our apartment complex…and I was afraid if I was gone, he might…"

"Ah, shit man," Duo said, looking sick at the thought. "Yuy…that's crazy! If you'd gone to the cops, they'd have put a stop to him."

"He was a cop," Heero said quietly.

Duo let out a whoosh of air as if he'd been sucker punched. And when he regained his breath, all he could come up with was a string of expletives.

"You want to know the rest?" Heero asked, interrupting the colorful tirade.

"Not really, but go ahead and tell me," Duo croaked a little feebly.

"What finally pushed me over the edge…" Heero said, his usually calm voice a little strained, "...they found a little girl from the complex dead…raped and strangled."

"Oh God."

"Yeah…it was him. I knew it was him." Heero shook his head. "And I tried to tell them. But no one would believe me."

His voice cracked on the last sentence, and Duo slipped his arms around him, pulling Heero up against him, the tousled head resting on his shoulder. "Goddammit, Heero. I'm sorry."

The other boy was trembling slightly, but he returned the embrace, closing his eyes and burying his face in the braid that lay across Duo's shoulder. "Why are you sorry?" he mumbled into the hair.

"Because…because…" Duo fumbled for a reason, finding none. "I'm just sorry the world sucks so much."

Heero managed a muffled chuckle at that, though it almost sounded like a sob. "Me, too," he replied.

After their outburst of emotion, both boys were exhausted, and the warmth of another person and the thick blanket was swiftly lulling them to sleep.

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

"Any time, Duo."

"What? I'm not 'baka' any more?" came a soft, chiding whisper.

"You wanna be?"

"I've kind of gotten used to it."

"Baka."

Duo grinned into the darkness, and when he fell back asleep, he didn't have any more nightmares.

* * *

"It's just adorable…" Trowa's voice murmured, vastly amused. 

"Seems like a shame to wake them…" Quatre chimed in.

"Yeah, but morning calisthenics…"

"Aw, they really are cute…like two puppies curled up asleep…"

"I'm awake, assholes," came a grumpy snarl. "You can stop now."

"But Heero's not--."

"Yes, I am. I was awake before you two _children_ came over to leer at us." Heero opened surly blue eyes to fix a glare on the intruders.

"Care to explain, Yuy?" Trowa asked with a smirk.

Duo leaned across Heero's body, resting his elbows on the edge of the bunk. "What's to explain?" he asked, giving his teammates an inscrutable grin. "It should be obvious. I'm irresistible." He winked slyly. "Right, Yuy?"

Heero wore a slightly strained expression on his face, realizing that having Duo's bare, lean stomach draped across his was amazingly erotic.

"I _said_," Duo commented pointedly, "_right_, Yuy?"

Heero realized Duo was looking expectantly at him. "Hn," came what Heero hoped was a noncommittal grunt. But to his own ears it came out sounding more like a groan.

Duo glanced questioningly at him, and then the indigo eyes widened with realization. "Oh…ah…yeah, right. We, um, should probably get up."

Trowa chuckled in a rare show of emotion. "Didn't you forget a word in there, Maxwell?"

"Trowa!" Quatre gasped in mock horror. "You have a filthy mind!"

"Takes one to know one, Winner," Trowa grinned back, a teasing gleam in his green eyes.

"He's got you there, Quat," Duo said with a knowing smirk. "You knew exactly what he meant."

"So did you!"

"But I never claimed not to be a pervert, now did I?"

"You…you…" Quatre sputtered, finally throwing his hands up in defeat and stalking over to his bunk to grab his towel and shower kit. As he turned towards the door, he glanced back at his grinning teammates, unable to keep a smile off his own face. "It's good to have you back, Duo."

"Good to be back," Duo agreed. _Not to mention to be lying across Heero Yuy's rock hard abs, after having said hunk curled up next to him all night keeping the bad dreams away. Yeah, life might be good after all._

Heero shifted restlessly, certain that if Duo stayed across him like that much longer, it'd be impossible to hide the reaction it caused. "Baka, time to hit the showers and get ready for morning roll call."

Duo grinned down at him. "Admit it, Yuy. You're liking this."

Heero rolled sharply, almost sending Duo over the edge of the bunk. But at the last second, he caught his waist, holding him dangling over the edge. "I admit nothing, Maxwell. You're lucky you're hurt, baka, or next stop would have been the floor."

Duo wriggled around and swung his legs under him so Heero could let go. "You're a compassionate bastard, Yuy," he said snidely. He glanced at Trowa and then winked conspiratorially at Heero. "Thanks for last night, 01."

Heero groaned, rolling his face down into the pillow. "Trowa…stop thinking what you're thinking…and Duo, hurry up and go watch Quatre's back!"

Duo realized Quatre was still standing by the door, waiting. "Oh, yeah. Going!" Duo dashed for the bathroom, emerging moments later to grab his stuff and race after the blonde.

They were out the door even before Heero's feet hit the floor.

"So what's up with Maxwell?" Trowa asked, giving Heero a frank look. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah. But I think he's past the worst."

"And I'm sure, um, comforting him was just a miserable chore for you," smirked the auburn-haired boy.

He was rewarded by a faint blush as Heero stalked past him to the bathroom. "Quatre's right…you have a filthy mind, Barton."

"Ditto." Trowa leaned against the wall, towel in hand, waiting for Heero so they could continue their practice of never leaving a teammate alone.


	37. Back on Track

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: Heero's broom closet line was inspired by shevaleon. ;)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty Six: Back on Track

The four boys from Team Wing didn't even make it to calisthenics before someone spotted Duo. The next thing they knew, Ben, Adam, and Troy were there to welcome him back, and tell him how much he'd been missed. Even some boys they barely knew called out greetings, as they made their way to the lineup.

Captain Chang's dark eyes narrowed, and he intercepted Duo before calisthenics could begin. "You did say you'd take it easy, Maxwell, and not jump right back into action," he reminded the boy, in an undertone.

"I will, sir," he said evenly. "I thought some calisthenics might loosen me up a little without killing me."

Wufei considered for a moment. "I expected to excuse you for a couple of days, but if you promise to stop if you get tired, I suppose I can trust your judgment." He eyed the boy sternly. "But under no circumstances may you return to sparring until next week."

Duo gave him a grim smile. "Y'don't have to tell me that twice, sir!" He had no desire to be punched or kicked even lightly until he felt the deep aches go away.

He made it through the calisthenics and the three-mile run, though he was looking a little haggard by lunchtime. The four boys were joined by Team Clip as they made their way through the food line.

"Y'look a little beat, Duo," Ben noted, passing the braided boy a tray.

"All that lying around in solitary made me soft," Duo joked bleakly, darting a glare at Quatre as the blonde put a bowl of soup on his tray. "I can pick my own lunch, Winner," he growled.

"Sorry. Team Leader's orders," Quatre shrugged.

Duo looked at Heero with a scowl. "Yuy? Explain."

"I did a little on-line research the two days you were in the infirmary," Heero replied calmly. "Soup is easily digested, putting minimal strain on your system. Here, milk is better for you than soda." He put one of the little milk cartons on Duo's tray.

Duo didn't know whether to be touched that Heero had cared enough to look that stuff up, or insulted that the team leader seemed to think he needed babying. While his mouth was still hanging open, and he was deciding what reaction to have, Trowa put a bowl of jello and a fruit cup on his tray.

"Et tu, Barton?"

Trowa gave him an inscrutable look, and tossed two pieces of bread and butter onto his tray.

Ben chuckled. "You L2 brats are all alike, Maxwell. Jason didn't like us waiting on him after his knee got hurt."

Duo paused just short of launching into a lecture to Heero, his attention diverted. "Hey, Doc Po told me he's gonna be okay. Jase, that is."

"Yeah. She stopped by our barracks, too," Ben told him.

"And Quatre told me about the little L2 pen-pick you loaned him," added the braided boy. He shook his head. "I owe so many people for keeping me from going to prison…dunno how I'll ever pay you all back."

"Baka," muttered Heero, picking up Duo's tray and heading for a table.

"Okay…that's where I draw the line!" Duo snapped, stalking after him and reaching for the tray. "I can carry it myself!"

Heero wordlessly handed it to him, although they were already at the table.

Duo glared, and then put the tray down, flopping into a chair wearing a suitable pout. "I swear, you all are worse than the doctor." But despite his sulking, he didn't really seem to mind that he was surrounded by teammates and friends who wanted to make sure he was well taken care of.

* * *

About halfway through the meal, Lieutenant Mikan came around handing out mail. When the usual stack of letters landed in front of Duo, he barely noticed, until the conspicuously pink envelope caught his attention. 

"Heh—you made a mistake L.T.," he said, picking it up to hand back.

"I don't make mistakes, Maxwell," smirked the officer.

"Pink goes to Yuy," Duo insisted, waving the letter under Heero's nose.

The team leader took the letter and glared at it, and then his eyes widened. "It's addressed to _you_, Maxwell."

"Wha--?" Duo snatched it back, reading in disbelief. "'Duo Maxwell, c/o Camp Peacecraft.' This has got to be a mistake."

Mikan shrugged. "I call 'em like I see 'em, Maxwell. Ms. Peacecraft apparently wrote a letter—to you."

Duo looked at it apprehensively. "Why the hell would she write to me?"

Heero sighed. "I expect she wants to talk you out of pursuing me," he said wearily.

Duo snorted. "Fat cha--. Uh. Hmm." He looked away blushing at Quatre's snicker. _May as well just take out advertising space. Duo loves Heero._

"Why don't you read it?" Quatre urged.

Duo looked indecisively at the envelope in his hand, and then at Heero. "Should I?"

The deep blue eyes met his for an instant. "So long as you don't let her influence you—feel free," he shrugged.

Duo gave him a wary look. "Does that mean you _want_ me to, er, pursue you?"

Heero stood up, leaning so his lips were next to Duo's ear. "Not 'pursue,'" he whispered. "'Catch.'" He was gone the next instant, taking his tray up to the table while Duo sat slack-jawed, imagining how nice it'd be to 'catch' Heero Yuy.

"Mine," he murmured under his breath. "All mine." He folded the letter and shoved it into a pocket, smiling contentedly as he started on his jello.

"Does that mean you aren't going to read it?" Quatre sighed in disappointment.

"Maybe later."

"Aw, c'mon!" Quatre urged. "There's no time like the present. It'll provide dinner entertainment."

"This is lunch."

"Fine. Lunch entertainment. C'mon, Duo!" Quatre gave his most pleading puppy dog look.

"For fuck's sake…fine!" Duo burst out in exasperation. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and ripped it open, wincing at the faint scent of perfume clinging to the pink pages. "Holy shit…it's _all _pink. Ewww."

Quatre laughed. "Y'gonna read it out loud?"

"No way. Not 'til I know what's in it." Duo pulled out the pages, smoothed them on the table next to his plate, and began reading.

"Dear Mr. Maxwell:

After our rather sudden introduction a couple of weeks ago, I did a great deal of thinking.

First, I think you should know, I have nothing against you personally. I can understand your infatuation with Heero completely, as I have adored him for years. He's quite gorgeous, really." _No shit, Sherlock._

"But you should also know that I truly love him. I'm sure, being from L2," _How'd she know that? _"you know nothing about that emotion, and that your 'feelings' for him are merely based on lust." _Whoa…bitch! _"Again, I don't really blame you—you can't help where you came from, and Heero truly is desirable.

As for his so-called 'feelings' for you…I can even understand that. He's trapped there, away from me, away from all female company. And being young and virile, he must have urges."

_Urges? _Duo nearly snorted milk out his nose. _God, I wish!_

"Admittedly, you are probably the most girlish individual he could find in a place like that." _Hey! Who you callin' girlish, bitch?_ "So clearly he's using you as a substitute for what he really wants…me."

Quatre pounded helpfully on Duo's back as he choked on his milk, coughing helplessly for a few minutes. "Fuck, Quat! She's tryin' t'kill me!" he sputtered, before continuing with the letter.

"I write this only out of concern for you. I don't want you deluding yourself any longer than necessary. Knowing the harsh truth now might save you much heartache later. Heero doesn't love you…will never love you. He may use you for sex and companionship in that awful prison," _And that's a problem how?_ "but as soon as he's released, his use for you will come to an end. I hope you can come to terms with that, and I do apologize for the pain this truth must cause.

But you must understand, all you are to Heero is a convenience. You can't possibly have a future with him. You are L2 street trash," _Again, where is she finding this shit out? _"and he deserves better. Why would he settle for you, when he could have a woman with money, power, and aristocracy? Surely you can see the logic in that. As soon as his time has been served, he will take his rightful place beside me.

Ms. Relena Peacecraft

P.S. If you do care for him at all, you will see how much more I can give him, and you will graciously bow out of his life for his own good."

Duo dissolved into hysterics, tossing the letter to Quatre and doubling over.

Quatre read the letter, his eyebrows slowly rising to his hairline. "Virile?" he said with a snicker. "Urges? Girlish?!" Soon he was laughing as helplessly as Duo, and passed the letter to Trowa before he dropped it into his soup bowl. The auburn-haired boy soon joined in their hysterical laughter.

At that point, Heero walked back over and grabbed the letter out of Trowa's hand. "Okay, Maxwell. Enough already."

Duo waved a hand helplessly, gasping for air with tears running down his face. "R-read it!"

Heero scanned the page, his face turning an interesting shade of red. "Oh for fuck's sake!" he exploded finally. "Does she not get the message?" He crushed the letter in his hand and tossed it onto one of the trays.

"Ah—s'okay," Duo wheezed, trying to get himself under control. "I know when I'm licked," he grinned. "I'll be 'gracious' and 'bow out' if you like."

"You do and omae o korosu!" Heero growled. He took Duo's wrist, pulling him to his feet. "Come with me." Firmly pulling the braided boy along with him, he stalked out of the mess hall.

Once outside, he turned and pinned Duo to the wall beside the door, blue eyes intent. "I don't want Relena," he said firmly.

Indigo eyes looked up challengingly. "Who do you want?"

"You." Heero leaned in to kiss him, but the sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted. "Chang." He sighed in irritation, turning around to face his friend.

"Not a very private place for that," commented the officer, who had just started up the steps. "And probably not the best of times, either," he added, glancing at Duo with a trace of concern in the dark eyes.

Duo scowled back at him. "I'm a big boy, Chang. I think I know what I can handle."

Heero winced at that. "No, Duo. He's right," he admitted. "Now's not the time to rush things."

"Aw, fuck this!" Duo snarled, pulling away. "Every goddamned time I think I'm getting somewhere with you, shit like this happens, Yuy! Or you get all focused on the mission. There's always something!" He glared at the team leader. "I'm going back in to finish my dessert." He turned and stormed back into the mess hall, leaving Heero and Wufei regarding each other warily.

"It's too soon," Wufei said gently. "You need to step back a bit and give him time to get over what happened in solitary."

"I know," Heero admitted, walking down and sitting on the steps. "He got a letter from Relena today."

Wufei smirked, sitting beside him. "Not surprising," he noted. "She can be very presumptuous."

"I just wanted to show him that what she said wasn't true…that it wasn't her I was interested in."

"I think he knows that," the Captain pointed out.

"But I've been telling him we should wait until after boot camp to work out our—relationship—and she's trying to say that when it's over, I'll run back to her." He snorted wryly. "Back to? I was never with her to begin with…the bitch." He shrugged slightly. "Duo likes to flirt and tease, and that's all I meant to do…just to show him I'm still interested."

"You sure you could have stopped at flirting?" Wufei wondered.

Heero nodded. "Look, 'Fei, if I could handle sleeping in his bunk last night, I think I can restrain myself from fucking him on the steps to the mess hall, all right?"

"Sleeping in his bunk?" came the startled reply.

"He had nightmares. We talked. We fell asleep," Heero said flatly.

"Nightmares," sighed Wufei. "See why he needs time?"

"I know. And honestly, I'm trying to be supportive without overstepping. But he's…" He glanced over his shoulder at the door to the mess hall. "God, 'Fei, he's gorgeous!"

"I suppose so," shrugged the Captain, a teasing gleam in his dark eyes. "I mean, if you're into lithe, athletic, smart, charming…"

"Stop already." Heero was having enough trouble controlling his libido without Wufei reminding him of all the things he found most attractive about Duo.

Wufei chuckled quietly. "You are hopeless, Yuy." He shook his head. "I'll warn you though. I've become quite fond of that stubborn little shit. You hurt him, and I'll take you apart piece by piece."

Heero eyed him skeptically. "You and what army?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "Oh, Yuy, I don't need an army." He gave a feral grin. "Perhaps I should demonstrate in sparring today."

"You're on," Heero asserted.

"And what do I get if I win?"

"Anything but Duo."

The smile widened. "Good answer." Wufei stood up, dropping a companionable hand to Heero's shoulder. "I think you should get back inside with your team, though. And just remember to take things slow until Maxwell's dealt with all his demons."

"Is that an order?"

"Friendly advice."

Heero grinned back. "Don't worry, Wufei. He means more to me than you realize." He shook his head. _And clearly, more to me than I realized…_

Duo didn't look up when Heero and Wufei walked in. He had finished his dessert, and was leaning on Quatre's shoulder, reading his letters from Howard and Hilde.

Captain Chang walked over and stood looking down at the boy. "Tired, Maxwell?"

Duo looked up with a weary grin. "Just a little run-down," he admitted. "Maybe I'll catch an hour's rest before obstacles."

"Sounds like a sensible idea," Chang said approvingly. "I'll tell the duty officer not to penalize you if you're a few minutes late."

"Thanks," Duo said with genuine gratitude. As proud as he was, he realized he was worn out from the ordeal in solitary and the morning's workout; he needed a little rest, and since he'd promised to take it easy, he thought he better do just that.

* * *

The boy did take a nap, while his teammates studied the plan for the capture the flag exercise they'd be participating in for the next two weeks. The first week was dedicated to research and planning. They would be provided with the mission parameters, the starting point, and the destination. In short, all the necessary information would be available to them. 

The second week would consist of a cross-country race to a predetermined site. The first team there would win. They got to choose their own way, but the terrain necessitated a river crossing, some climbing, and some fairly arduous hiking. When they got near the goal, there would also be guards, booby traps, and obstacles to overcome. It was as close to a real infiltration exercise as the MSC trainers could manage without seriously endangering their young recruits. And it would count heavily towards the final team standings.

* * *

When it was time for their afternoon activities, Heero went over and reluctantly woke Duo from his nap. "C'mon, Maxwell. After obstacles, you can come to sparring and watch Chang kick my ass." 

Duo blinked sleepily down at him. "Why's Wuffers gonna kick your ass?" he mumbled through a yawn.

"Wuffers?"

The braided boy's lips curled in a small smile. "Yeah, Wuffers."

"When did you start calling him that?" Heero asked. "And more to the point, why are you still alive? Wufei hates nicknames."

"He didn't seem to mind it the other day at the infirmary," Duo shrugged, rolling out of his bunk and stretching.

Heero tried not to look at the bare stomach that the long stretch revealed, but it was hard not to. It was even harder not to reach out and touch it. "Do you do that on purpose?" he asked bluntly.

Duo blinked owlishly, lowering his arms. "Do what?"

"Never mind," Heero sighed. "Just hurry up and get ready. We're due at obstacles in ten minutes."

Knowing that Duo was going to participate, Captain Chang had instructed his lieutenants to keep obstacles fairly easy that week, so the braided boy had no real trouble keeping up with his teammates. And although he suspected he was being coddled a little, he was too worn out to fuss about it. In all honesty, if asked, he would have had to admit he was still not up to full strength…not by a long shot.

After obstacles, they were scheduled straightaway for sparring. And even though Duo couldn't participate, he was keenly interested in watching. Not that he expected Chang to actually spar, but he did love watching Heero get sweaty and breathless. _Mmmmm. And it might be nice to help Heero get sweaty and breathless, too..._

They made it to the gym with time to spare, and Duo's face lit with a smile when he saw Captain Chang dressed for sparring. "You weren't joking, Yuy! Chang really is sparring."

"I think he plans to demonstrate on me," Heero sighed.

Duo edged over a little closer to him. "This isn't cuz of earlier, is it?" He sounded just a little worried.

Heero eyed him coolly, holding back a smirk. "Don't flatter yourself, Maxwell. We aren't dueling over your honor."

"Pity," Duo muttered. "I was gonna reward the winner with a big kiss." He gave a sly glance out of the corner of his eyes.

"What if Wufei won?"

"That's what I was counting on," shrugged the braided boy, looking away so Heero couldn't see the completely teasing expression on his face.

Heero gaped for a moment, and then decided he liked it when Duo was cocky and playful like this, and he didn't want to spoil his fun. "Well…I could probably throw the match, if that's the case."

"Psh…yeah, right!" Duo scoffed, eyeing his team leader skeptically. "You couldn't lose on purpose, Yuy. It'd kill you to try."

The team leader allowed himself a smile at that. "You know me much too well Maxwell." He leaned a little closer, dropping his voice to a husky whisper. "But not nearly as well as I want you to."

Duo shot him a wary look. "Then next time you pin me to a wall, you better be ready to follow through. And nothing better interrupt."

Heero nearly groaned at the image that created. _Where the hell's a handy broom closet when you need one?_

Captain Chang did, indeed, win the sparring match with Heero. But only barely. And Duo teasingly lamented the fact that there'd been no wager on it all the way to supper at the mess hall.

After the meal, the boys from Team Wing went to their barracks. From there, Quatre and Trowa headed for the showers, while Duo pleaded exhaustion, and Heero elected to stay with him, using the excuse of having work to do on the laptop.

* * *

As Quatre and Trowa reached the shower building, a guard walked up to the auburn-haired boy. "Barton?" 

Trowa eyed him coldly. "Yes?"

"Message for you." He passed the boy a slip of paper, and walked briskly away.

Trowa scowled, wondering what Kushrenada might be up to this time. All the note said was "Urgent message for you. Warden's office asap."

"What's it say?" Quatre asked.

"Nothing." Trowa stuffed it into his pocket. "Kushrenada wants to see me, but I don't want anything to do with that bastard any more."

Quatre frowned thoughtfully as the two headed for the showers. "Won't you get into trouble if you ignore his note?"

"I don't care."

"Trowa, I can tell that something happened between you and Kushrenada."

The green eyes widened in alarm. "Quat--."

"I mean, you were okay with him right up until a couple of days before the adoption." Quatre's eyes were filled with concern. "Did he threaten you? Or threaten to refuse the adoption or something?"

"Or something," Trowa admitted, tempted to just come clean with the blonde. "Look, Quatre, you know how much Nanashi means to me, right?"

"Yeah, you told me all about the animals you raised and trained at the circus. I know how much you love animals."

Trowa nodded, feeling a knot in his stomach. "I-I really needed to save Nanashi."

Quatre took his hand, smiling encouragingly. "And you did, Trowa. That's all that matters." A slight frown creased his forehead with worry. "But you don't seem as happy about it as I'd have expected."

"Because Kushrenada made it so—hard. Everything went so wrong," Trowa said vaguely, feeling his resolve slip away as he looked at his hand in Quatre's. If he told the blonde what he'd done to Duo—to his best friend—Quatre would hate him. "Aw, fuck. C'mon, Quatre…the others will be expecting us back. Let's hurry up and hit the showers."

Sighing at the realization that the auburn-haired boy was still withholding something, Quatre nodded.

The shower building was busy, so Trowa went first, while Quatre waited for a spot to open up. And when it was Quatre's turn, Trowa decided to obey the warden's summons and see what the man thought was so urgent. He didn't tell Quatre, but made sure a couple of the military liaisons were there to keep an eye on things, and then slipped away.

The secretary seemed to be expecting him, and gestured Trowa into the warden's office. He walked in, tossing the note onto the desk, and fixing a cold glare on the warden. "What the hell's that about?"

"Barton," crooned the tall man, smiling icily. "Good to see you."

"Bullshit, K. We've got nothing to talk about."

"Ah, but we do," insisted the warden. "Maxwell's still here."

"That's not my problem," Trowa said flatly. "The bargain was for me to cut the rope, and I did. End of story."

"No, it's not." Kushrenada strolled the length of his office, hands crossed behind his back. "Now you need to get rid of Maxwell as much as I do," he said firmly.

Trowa gave a skeptical snort. "Why on Earth would I need to do that? He's my teammate."

"He's much more than that," said the man, scowling at Trowa. "He's a murderer and a thief. And now he's under Chang's protection, which makes it all the harder for me to exact justice."

"Justice? You call letting a guard rape Maxwell justice?" Trowa asked in astonishment.

"No, I'd call shipping him off to L2 justice. And for you, it would be self-preservation. He's killed before, Barton. Do you think he'd hesitate to kill you if he knew you were the one who got him thrown in solitary? The one who set him up to be beaten and raped?"

Trowa stiffened at that. "I'd think I deserved it, if he did," he said quietly.

"Bullshit!" snarled Kushrenada. "See if you think that after I make sure he finds out what you did."

"How will you do that?" Trowa scoffed. "He wouldn't believe you anyway."

"I won't tell him. I'll arrange for him to find out," shrugged the man.

"Go the fuck ahead," Trowa challenged. "Hell, I'll save you the trouble and tell him myself. He'll believe _me_." He knew it was true; Duo would believe him. Duo trusted him. Poor, foolish Duo trusted a teammate who'd sold him out for the sake of a dog. And Trowa felt sick to his stomach about it.

Kushrenada's eyes narrowed. "So you aren't afraid of him. You're a fool, Barton. At age twelve he stabbed a man to death. Piss him off, and he won't hesitate to do the same to you." His tawny eyes gleamed. "Maybe I should provide him with the weapon, as well as the information. If he killed you, I'd be rid of you both, because then he'd go to L2 no matter what Chang wanted."

Trowa felt a twinge of unease as he thought of several ways the warden could dispose of him and frame Maxwell for the deed. "You try setting him up," he cautioned, "and you better make it perfect this time, because Chang won't be fooled by a slipshod frame job like the rope cutting."

The warden's chuckle was malevolent. "I'm tempted, Barton. But that would be a last resort." He shrugged elaborately. "I have other ways of making you work for me." He turned and pinned a tawny glare on the boy. "How would you like your supply of pain killers to dry up?"

The widening of Trowa's eyes gave him away.

"Yes, Barton, I know about that," Kushrenada crooned. "Who do you think has been supplying your supplier?" He smiled slowly. "As a matter of fact, you must be running a little low right about now."

"You--?"

"Me." Kushrenada incorrectly read Trowa's expression as fear and desperation. "So, here's the deal. You help me set up Maxwell, or I cut you off, and you get to enjoy the rather exquisite pain of withdrawal."

"You fucking bastard!" Trowa spat coldly. "I could just tell Chang you're dealing drugs and be done with it."

"Ah, yes, and you'd promptly be on your way to L3 for possession of narcotics, while I pleaded complete ignorance. Believe me, Barton, I've covered my tracks very well."

Trowa hesitated at that, knowing what the warden said was true.

"I see I'm getting through to you," Kushrenada observed. He walked over and tucked a small envelope into the auburn-haired boy's hand. "You go on back to your barracks, Barton. I'll be in touch when I'm ready to use you. Understand?"

Trowa frowned in thought, his fist clenching around the packet of pills. If he flat-out refused, he stood no chance at all. But if he played along, he could at least buy time. And maybe this time, he could maneuver his way out of the mess he was headed into. He nodded reluctantly.

"And, Barton? Don't even think about reneging on this deal. I could order a random barracks search at any time, and issue you a one-way ticket to prison on the spot." Kushrenada smiled smugly, feeling that he had the boy neatly cornered yet again.

Trowa made his escape as quickly as possible, hurrying to get back to the showers before Quatre noticed him missing.

* * *

Shortly after Quatre and Trowa left, Duo started getting ready for bed, more exhausted than he'd realized. Deciding it might be another long night if Duo's nightmares returned, Heero went into the bathroom to do the same. 

When he came back out, Duo was sitting on the lower bunk, comb in hand and hair half-unbraided. The boy from L2 was yawning widely, eyes half-lidded, with the fingers of one hand tangled in his hair as he worked at it.

With a small smile, Heero walked over and plucked the comb from Duo's loose grasp. He settled onto the bunk beside Duo, who was looking at him from under heavy lashes. There was a faintly quizzical look in the indigo eyes as Duo stifled another yawn.

Heero disentangled the braided boy's fingers from his hair and took it in his free hand. "May I?"

A trace of a smile touched Duo's lips, and he blinked sleepily. "Y'want your hair combing privileges back?"

Heero nodded. "Please." His deep blue eyes were filled with longing.

Duo's smile widened, even as a faint blush crept up his cheeks. "Since you asked so nicely…" he murmured, giving a small nod. He kept his eyes on Heero's face as the Japanese boy carefully loosened the braid and began gently combing. And as sleepy as he was, Duo was tempted to reach out and run his hands through the messy brown hair on the head that was bent over its task so studiously.

Instead, he folded his hands in his lap, and simply watched as the team leader skillfully worked his way up the long chestnut locks. And when he got to Duo's shoulders, he gently turned him around so he could reach the rest of the thick hair.

The braided boy made a pleased sound as gentle hands ran through the sides of his hair, followed by the comb. And then Heero pulled him back against his chest, turned just far enough sideways that he could keep combing.

* * *

When Quatre and Trowa arrived a while later, they found Duo curled up sound asleep against Heero's chest, with the team leader stroking the smooth, flowing hair, his expression as peaceful as they'd ever seen it. In fact, he looked almost asleep himself, his eyes half-closed in bliss. 

The motion he made as he looked up at the new arrivals made Duo awaken just enough to grumble and bury his face deeper into Heero's shoulder.

"Baka, you need to go to bed," Heero said quietly.

Duo smiled to himself, loving the way the other boy's voice rumbled in his chest. "Don' wanna," he mumbled, snuggling closer.

Quatre cocked his head, amusement in the aquamarine eyes. "Just lie down, Heero, and let him sleep. He looks exhausted." He walked over and pulled the blanket off Duo's bunk, draping it over both boys. "Go on. He needs you there," he said gently.

Heero carefully eased down onto the pillow, keeping an arm around Duo to hold him close as he wrapped them in the blanket. He glanced up at Quatre, giving a small smile at the thumbs up the blonde gave him. "I don't want to hear anything from you two in the morning," he whispered.

"Psh, yeah right," Trowa muttered, smirking and shaking his head. He looked at the sleeping boy curled up against Heero's chest, his green eyes softening. Suddenly knowing exactly what he had to do, he walked into the bathroom, pulled the small envelope from his pocket and tossed it into the toilet. He flushed twice to be sure it was gone for good, and then looked at the mirror. "Well, asshole," he said in a whisper. "Kushrenada's got nothing to use against you now, except the truth. And as soon as you get the balls to confess, he won't even have that."

He ran a hand back through his hair, sighing deeply. Then he walked out and went to his bunk to try to get a decent night's sleep.


	38. Revelations and Apologies

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: I'm not sure I like the flow in this chapter, but certain things have to happen in a certain order, so I gotta go with it, I guess. I took the liberty of using the word "shinnaino" which, as far as I know, means "beloved." Hope I didn't totally butcher its use! (Um, artistic license?) And, to Kaeru Shisho, watch for "smitten!"

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty Seven: Revelations and Apologies

Duo woke up slowly, to find himself snuggled up to a very warm, comforting body. _That's it. I died and went to Heaven (which is a huge surprise in and of itself) and I'm in Heero Yuy's arms. What a way to spend eternity._

"They always seem to end up curled up together, don't they?" said Quatre's amused voice.

"You, Quatre Winner, are a voyeur," Duo grumbled.

Trowa's skeptical snort came from a few feet away. "Do you even know what that word means, Maxwell? You aren't really putting on much of a show," he noted dryly.

"Gimme a minute," Duo smirked, turning his head so that his lips were right next to Heero's ear. "Morning, love," he whispered cheekily.

"Mmm." Heero stirred, and then rolled towards Duo, sliding an arm around his waist. And then blue eyes opened, fixing a somewhat startled look on the braided boy's face, which was only a hair's breadth away. "Oh."

Duo took the opportunity to place a light kiss on the end of Heero's nose. "Time t'get up." His indigo eyes gleamed with amusement. "Or, as Tro' would put it--."

Heero hastily clapped a hand over Duo's mouth. "Don't say it, Maxwell!" he warned quickly.

Duo's hand started to slide down Heero's waist slowly…sensuously. "How 'bout I demonstrate?"

"Whoa! Hey! There's children present!" blurted Quatre, backing away blushing. He turned to find Trowa's amused green eyes on him.

"You started it, Winner. I told you we should just leave them alone."

Heero sat up, carefully disentangling himself from Duo's arms. "Uh, Maxwell. I think we should probably get ready for calisthenics."

Duo pouted and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Hey, 'Ro? What am I doing in your bunk?"

"You fell asleep while I was combing your hair."

Duo put a hand to his loose locks, blushing brightly. "Ah…shit. Guess I was more worn out than I thought." He found the comb underneath the blanket, and set to work re-combing the hair that had gotten tangled by being slept on.

Heero thought Duo looked absolutely adorable with his hair loose, and his tongue just barely sticking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on working through a particularly tough tangle. _God, I love him. _

"What're you smiling about?" Curious indigo eyes were fixed on Heero's face.

"Uh. Nothing." _Did I just use the 'L' word there? Holy fucking shit. _Heero stood up abruptly, running a hand back through his tousled hair. "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." He hastily made his way across the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and breathing a sigh of relief. He shook his head, running the water as cold as he could, and splashing it on his face, hoping to shock some sense into himself.

By the time he came out, Duo was up and dressed, had neatly braided his hair, and was waiting for his turn in the bathroom. As he passed the team leader, he gave him an uncharacteristically shy look. "Thanks for helping me out with the hair last night."

"It was my pleasure," Heero said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'pleasure.' He was rewarded by a distinct blush creeping up Duo's cheeks. And he thought that was almost as cute as the way Duo looked when he was working on a snarl in his hair. _Get a grip, Yuy. Boot camp can't last forever.

* * *

_

The morning passed much as the previous one had, and Duo was almost as exhausted as he'd been then. But he stubbornly stayed through exercises, morning classes, and lunch. Skipping the afternoon nap, he instead elected to take a shower to help wake him up. He and Quatre slipped away just before calisthenics, when they figured the shower building would be least used. Duo wanted what little privacy he could get. Plus, he wanted a little extra time to use conditioner on his hair. He told himself it wasn't because he wanted it to look nice for Heero, who seemed singularly fascinated by it. And he was almost able to convince himself he just wanted to make his hair easier to comb out, in case he was exhausted again that night. Really.

But an hour later, and not for the first time, Duo cursed his hair. Lingering to rinse conditioner out of it, he'd ended up alone in the locker room. Quatre had been reluctant to leave him, but while Duo was allowed a few minutes of lateness to class, the blonde wasn't. So the braided boy assured him he'd be fine…that everyone would be headed to calisthenics anyway…and shoved Quatre out the door. Then he finished up his hair as quickly as he could.

Dressed now, and nearly late for afternoon calisthenics, he headed for the door and saw Austin Pritchard leaning by it. He stopped in his tracks, tensing, stomach knotting with unaccustomed fear.

The other boy was alone—or appeared to be—and Duo narrowed his eyes, waiting.

"I—uh—wanted to talk to you," Austin said hesitantly.

Duo crossed his arms, adopting an expectant stance, but he remained ready, in case the resident bully had others on the way. "About what?" he asked coolly.

"I'm…I want to apologize."

Duo's jaw dropped in shock. "For what?" he asked blankly. Not that Austin hadn't been a total asshole, but the last thing Duo expected was an apology for it.

"We…I…gave you and Quatre a hard time," Austin elaborated. "I just wanted you to know, we're sorry an' it won't happen again." Austin managed a wry smile. "After all, we're on the same side, mostly—us against the system."

Duo's deep eyes searched the other boy's face for a glimpse of deceit, but the sandy-haired kid appeared totally sincere. "Why'd you change your mind?"

Austin looked down at the floor, shifting his weight uneasily. "Barton told us what happened." He glanced up cautiously. "To you…in solitary…"

Duo paled, taking an involuntary step back. "Nothing hap--." He caught himself, unable to pull off a flat-out lie. "So I got beat up. Big deal."

"—and raped," Austin said bluntly, giving Duo a steady look.

Duo covered his humiliation by glaring. "What's it to you, anyway? Sorry you an' your thugs didn't get there first?"

"No!" said the other boy hastily. "No. We aren't like that! We wouldn't do that to anyone—ever. I mean, I know that first week I said a lot of stuff. But none of it was serious. Just stupid macho bullshit, y'know? You've got to admit, you an' Quatre stand out—so me an' the boys were trying to establish some kind of—I dunno—rank? And mostly I hassled you because--." He stopped, a faint flush creeping up his cheeks.

Duo's eyes widened in comprehension. Oh, it just couldn't be! Had Austin actually been interested? In him?

"Because?" he prompted gently.

Austin swallowed nervously. "Don't tell anyone, okay? None of the guys on my team know I—I'm--."

"Gay?" Duo finished with a smirk. "So you picked on Quatre and me to hide the fact that you're gay, too."

Austin nodded, looking at the floor tiles. "Where I come from, something like that would get me killed or--."

"—or raped?" Duo guessed. He shook his head, relaxing slightly. "So you hide your—orientation—by acting like a homophobe?"

Austin nodded, finally looking up at Duo again. "So—I'm sorry, about that whole first week. After that, it was kind of a case of sour grapes—until Barton told us what happened to you. I'm sorry about that—really sorry. I just wanted you to know, me an' my team—well, I guess we can't be friends, but maybe we don't have to be enemies, either?"

"No, I guess we don't," Duo conceded. He managed a wry smile. "With the warden out to get me, I don't need any extra enemies." He walked towards the door, within a few feet of Austin, but still kept his guard up. He'd been lied to before, and it took more than one civil conversation for him to trust his back to someone. "Y'know, if you were interested, you should have just said so," he smirked. "Picking on a kid you like is just such grade school mentality."

Austin smiled and shrugged. "In grade school I wasn't interested in other guys. And now? Well, like I said, it's not something I can be up front about." He dared a bolder look at Duo. "Don't suppose I have a chance in Hell?"

Duo laughed and shook his head. "I won't bullshit you, Austin. You're real easy on the eyes—but I'm kinda smitten right now."

"Yuy."

"It's that obvious?" Duo grimaced slightly.

"Let's just say when you two were sparring and Yuy kissed you--." Austin made a gesture as if fanning himself. "I dunno if you guys felt the heat, but I sure as hell did."

Duo laughed at that. "It was sheer torture," he admitted. "Mainly 'cause I'm not sure Heero's as interested as I am."

Austin nodded. "If he isn't—well—keep me in mind?" He opened the door for Duo, who grinned and stepped out into the yard, nearly running straight into Heero.

The blue-eyed boy's face was tense, his jaw set. "Duo! What took so--?" Then he saw Austin stepping out behind the braided boy, and in a flash, Heero had him pinned to the wall, an arm across his throat. "What the hell were you doing, Austin? If you so much as laid a hand on Duo, I swear I'll rip your goddamned head off!"

Austin managed a pained grin—his green eyes fixed on Duo. "That—answer—your—question--?" he gasped, fighting for air.

"Heero—no!" Duo chided, wrapping a hand around Heero's forearm. He made eye contact, gazing deep into the blue eyes with a reassuring smile. "He didn't do anything, 'Ro. Honest. I'm okay."

Heero glared at Austin, gradually easing the pressure on his throat. "You sure, Duo? You're alright?"

"I never lie, Heero. You know that," Duo assured him.

"Hai," Heero acknowledged, releasing Austin and stepping back, his gaze raking over Duo as if to assess his condition. "When Quatre showed up alone--."

"Yeah," Duo said sheepishly. "I shouldn't have sent him on ahead. I didn't want him stuck doing extra pushups because my hair was being contrary."

Austin cautiously brushed himself off, easing away from Heero. "Um—Duo—thanks." He winced at the ice-blue glare from Heero's eyes. "I mean, for accepting my apology. Thank you, Duo." He made a hasty escape, leaving Duo grinning widely.

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" he asked Heero.

"I was afraid someone might've--." Heero shrugged. "After all you've been through, I didn't want you hurt again."

Duo snorted. "C'mon, 'Ro—I'm not totally helpless. I mean, shit—the guard had me in handcuffs."

"But Austin's got four on his team. As good as you are at self-defense, numbers make a difference."

Duo smiled warmly—genuinely. "You really care, don't you?"

Heero gave an exasperated sigh. "I thought I made that pretty plain, Duo."

"So I'm more than just a teammate?"

Heero glared at him. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, baka."

"Love you, too, 'Ro," Duo teased. The indigo-eyed boy turned and slipped an arm through one of Heero's. "C'mon, tough guy. Wanna walk me to calisthenics?"

"Sure…and d'you want to tell me what that was about, with Austin?" Heero gave him a curious look. "What did he mean about you accepting his apology?"

"Aw, he just felt bad about some of the shit his team dished out that first week of camp," shrugged Duo. A slight frown creased his forehead. "I guess Tro' told him about solitary?"

"We had a little scuffle with Pritchard's team on Tuesday…he said some stupid shit about you deserving to be in solitary, an' I kind of lost it." Heero ducked his head, looking a little embarrassed. "When Barton and Winner were dragging me off him, Barton told him what happened…said if he found that funny, he'd kill him."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Tro' said that?" He smiled. "And here I thought he barely tolerated me."

Heero shook his head. "Trowa's been a loner most of his life. It's a little hard for him to understand and accept that he's part of a team now. I mean, he gets the concept, but doesn't always know how to act."

"Yeah, but I think Quat's been helping him in that department," Duo noted. He frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe I should back off a little and not try to make him so jealous of me an' Quatre."

"Might be a good idea," Heero agreed.

The two boys were several minutes late to calisthenics, and Heero got to do extra pushups as a result, while Duo was excused per Chang's orders. And the braided boy couldn't help but remember the first day he'd met Heero, and how he'd ended up oversleeping and getting stuck doing pushups. Payback was a bitch, he decided with a smirk.

And again that evening, Duo nearly nodded off over supper, his body still worn out from healing. His teammates made sure he ate enough of his meal, and then escorted him back to the barracks and straight to bed.

* * *

While the boys in Team Wing were looking after the heart and soul of their team, Warden Kushrenada was still fuming over his recent defeat, and plotting his next method of attack. 

"So, Norton," Warden Kushrenada commented silkily. "What's this about Maxwell and Yuy?"

"I'm tellin' ya, K., those two are fucking each other. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain," Kyle sneered. "First that kiss during the sparring match…and then today outside the showers. I swear, Yuy looked jealous enough to kill Pritchard. And he and Maxwell walked off arm in arm."

"I see." Treize smiled in satisfaction. "Well, that makes things so much simpler. All I have to do to get to Maxwell, is get to Yuy."

"You want us to set him up for your guards, like last time?" Kyle asked, smirking as he sat comfortably on the edge of the desk.

"That won't work again," scowled the warden. "And it definitely won't work on Yuy. He's not as trusting as Carroll was." He ran a hand back through his hair. "Of course, I still have my ace in the hole right there in the barracks with them, and could easily force him to plant evidence."

"I don't know, K. Team Wing's been pretty tight since Maxwell went to solitary," Kyle noted. "I never see Winner without Barton watching his back. And Yuy is Maxwell's personal fucking bodyguard."

"Well then, we need to separate them, don't we?" suggested the warden. "That's damned hard, considering the way Chang runs things. But I have noticed that when someone's on KP they're usually alone." A sly gleam entered his tawny eyes. "I have the perfect way to divide and conquer Team Wing." He laid a friendly hand on Kyle's shoulder. "At tomorrow's baseball game, you need to goad Maxwell into hitting you. Think you can manage that?"

Kyle sneered. "I could do it standing on my head." He gave a cold laugh. "Y'know Frank, the guard that raped him? He told me all about it…everything he said, and did. All I've got to do is whisper a few words in Maxwell's ear, and he'll try to take me apart."

Kushrenada looked inordinately pleased. "Once Chang's got Maxwell sequestered in the kitchen, it'll be a simple matter to lure Yuy out. A brief message that something might've happened to his fuck buddy ought to bring him running."

"Y'need me and my team to take care of him?"

"No, I've got my own people for that. It wouldn't do for you to be thrown out of boot camp. I need you to keep feeding me information. Besides, my guards know exactly how to inflict injuries without leaving evidence." The warden's tawny eyes gleamed with malice. "You just get Maxwell put on KP and let me handle the rest."

* * *

Quatre woke in the middle of the night, frowning as he felt the bunk jiggle. He stood up, shivering at the cool breeze from the window, and looked over the edge of the top bunk. 

Trowa was shivering violently, wrapped in his blanket, his face drenched in sweat and white as a sheet.

"Oh, Allah—you're sick, Trowa." Quatre put a hand out, but it was batted violently away.

"Leave me alone!" snapped the green-eyed boy, curling deeper into his blanket.

"Trowa—you look awful. You need to go to the infirmary."

"No!"

Quatre felt a wave of pain from Trowa, along with stomach-twisting fear. "I'm getting Duo--."

"No!"

"Too late," came a quiet voice as Duo walked up behind Quatre, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Heero was close behind.

"Thank Allah! He's sick, Duo, and he won't let me help."

Duo leaned against one of the uprights, arms crossed. "He's not sick, Quat." He cast a knowing look at Trowa.

Trowa tried to sit up, but instead clutched at his stomach, groaning at the pain, curling more into a ball.

"What do you mean?" Quatre demanded. "Look at him—he's white as a sheet, sweating, shivering, in pain…"

"Yeah, withdrawal's a bitch, isn't it, Tro'?" Duo asked quietly.

Trowa glared at him. "Fuck off, Maxwell!"

Heero turned an accusing look to the braided boy. "Something you forgot to tell me, Maxwell?"

"You weren't being particularly nice to me the day I found the drugs," Duo shrugged. "After you made such a scene about my snooping, I didn't feel like sharing."

Heero glared fiercely. "You've had plenty of chances since!"

"I've been distracted," Duo shot back, narrowing his gaze.

Deciding that debating the issue of information sharing with Duo could be done later, Heero gave Trowa a stern look. "What have you been taking, Barton?"

"N-nothing," Trowa snapped, turning his face away.

"Yeah, that's the problem, isn't it?" Duo drawled quietly. "But you were taking some pretty hard-core pain killers, weren't you?"

"Fuck you, Maxwell," Trowa snarled, sparing him a deadly glare as he recalled how the boy from L2 had discovered his habit. "Touch my shit again, and I'll kill you."

Duo shrugged, turning to Heero. "I found the pills in his foot locker the day I went poking around. He told me about them later, when we were having our differences regarding K. Said they were for his shoulder, 'cause he hurt it awhile ago and the exercise was aggravating it again."

"Then he should have gone to the doctor," Heero said with a scowl. He turned an accusing glare on the auburn-haired boy. "You could have gotten us all shipped off to prison if drugs were found in our barracks."

"You told me you were quitting two weeks ago," Duo added, frowning. "What happened to that gradual tapering-off you planned?"

Quatre looked shocked and horrified. "Why, Trowa? Why would you take that stuff to begin with?"

"Not all of us grew up rich and s-spoiled," Trowa stuttered between shivers. "I had to work the circus, whether my shoulder hurt or not. And when it started up here again, I needed some relief."

The blue-eyed boy stepped back, looking stung, but Duo's hand found his shoulder and the braided boy leaned in close. "That's the drugs talking—not Trowa," he said quietly, having had some firsthand experience with people going through withdrawal before. "Don't let it get to you, Quat. He'll say worse before this is over."

"What happened to your supplier, Barton?" Heero asked curtly.

Trowa shrugged, and started to get up off his bunk.

"Whoa—you better not try standing," Duo warned.

"Hafta puke," Trowa gasped, dropping to the floor and staggering towards the bathroom.

Quatre and Duo helped him to the toilet, and while he was retching miserably, Duo went back out to Heero.

"What'll we do about him, Yuy?"

"He obviously needs medical help."

"Yeah, an' if we take him to the infirmary, Doctor Po will know exactly what his problem is." Duo shook his head. "I don't want to be responsible for getting him sent off to prison."

"What choice do we have?"

Duo chewed indecisively on his lower lip, watching Quatre and Trowa through the open door. "What if we—cover for him?"

"How?" Heero demanded, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "We have daily calisthenics—class work--."

"It's the weekend," Duo pointed out. "We could get him out of any activity Chang might've planned…say he's got the flu, but not bad enough to need the doctor. By Monday he should be over the worst of it."

"I thought you never lied?" Heero said challengingly.

"I don't, but if I say Trowa is puking and feverish, it won't be a lie."

"And it won't fool the doctor," Heero replied. "She'll come to check on him, and she'll see what's really going on."

"Damn." Duo closed his eyes, thinking furiously.

Quatre had come out in time to hear the gist of the conversation. "I have an idea," he said quietly. "What if you go to Captain Chang, Heero, and say Trowa's sick, but we'd like to keep him out of the infirmary and take care of him here. You can say we're a team, and letting us take care of a sick teammate would be…positive reinforcement!"

"Whoa—there's a mouthful," Duo smirked. "Y'think Chang would buy it?"

Heero shrugged. "He might…if I approach him the right way."

Duo spoke up with a gleam of mischief in his indigo eyes. "That mean you're gonna seduce him?"

"Duo!" Quatre said in horror.

"Well it _might_ work," Duo insisted.

Heero eyed him narrowly. "That's more up your alley, Maxwell," he replied with an enigmatic smirk.

Duo eyed him back. "What's that supposed to mean? Just 'cause I'm from L2—we're not all whores!"

Heero stepped closer, blue eyes gleaming. "I wasn't implying that, Duo. I'd never even suggest that about you." His tone was warm, while his expression was slightly teasing. "Maybe I was just noticing how—skilled you are at being—seductive." His face was mere inches from Duo's by now.

Duo gulped slightly, eyes wide, and face flushed. "I am?" he asked breathlessly, wishing Heero would just close the distance between them and kiss him.

Heero smiled wryly. _If he only knew…_

"Um, if you two don't mind," Quatre said pointedly, "we need to finish planning a way to protect Trowa."

Heero looked back at the boy bent over the toilet. "I'll see what I can do for him with Chang, first thing in the morning."

"Good…and Duo? Doctor Po really likes you. If you asked nice, she'd probably look at Trowa without making any waves," Quatre added.

"Okay," Duo sighed, missing Heero's warmth as the other boy moved to lean in the bathroom doorway. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Barton."

Trowa looked up, his face haggard.

"I need you to tell me the truth about the drugs," Heero said firmly. "Where'd you get them, and are you off them for good?"

The slender boy gave Heero a snide glare. "D'you think I'd be puking my guts out if I planned on getting more drugs?"

"Maybe you're a masochist," Duo commented with a vague smirk.

"Fuck you, Maxwell."

Duo just laughed and walked over to the sink, wetting a cloth. He held it out to Trowa. "Clean up a little, Barton. Quat and I can get you back to bed—but a bottom bunk this time."

Trowa mopped his face with the cloth, closing his eyes and leaning wearily against the toilet bowl. "To answer your totally stupid question, Yuy, I quit the damned stuff. K. was gonna use it to blackmail me again. But I won't do his fucking dirty work any more--." His voice trailed off as the others drifted closer.

"The warden was your supplier?" Heero asked coolly.

Trowa nodded, looking miserable. "I was getting them from a kid on Team Sphere…but I found out K. was behind it all along."

"What 'dirty work'?" Duo asked, totally serious.

"He—I—he made me—sabotage--."

"The team?" Quatre finished for him in disbelief. "Oh, Trowa." He shook his head, looking sad. "Now I know what happened…with Nanashi…"

Duo looked blankly at Heero. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

Suspicion dawned on the Japanese boy's face. "What kind of sabotage, Barton?" His voice was hoarse with sudden emotion, and the braided boy quickly caught on.

Duo's eyes went wide, and he spun around to look searchingly at Trowa. "Tell me it wasn't you, Tro'." His voice was taut with emotion.

"Me—what?"

"Did you cut the fucking rope?" Duo demanded.

Heero tried to pull him away, but Duo jerked free and stalked over to Trowa. "Well, Barton? Did you cut the rope? Did you get me thrown in solitary, you backstabbing sonofabitch?!"

Trowa looked up miserably. "I didn't know you'd get blamed."

"Didn't know--?" Duo flung himself at Trowa then, dragging him away from the toilet and punching him squarely in the face. "You fucking, goddamned--! D'you know what they did to me?! You dirty cocksucking--!" The braided boy's rage choked off anything else he might have said, and he kept punching until Trowa fell, and then resorted to kicking him.

Trowa made no attempt to fight back, but curled into a ball, his arms over his head to deflect the worst of the blows. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he kept mumbling as Duo attacked.

It took both Heero and Quatre to pull the cursing, livid boy off of Trowa, and even then Duo's fury was far from spent, as he struggled against them, cursing non-stop.

"Goddamned, motherfucking--!"

"I'm sorry!" Trowa blurted again, looking up with tear-filled eyes. "He would've killed Nanashi! If I didn't cut the rope, he'd have shot him--."

"What are you talking about?" Heero demanded, as they kept trying to drag Duo out of the bathroom.

"Kushrenada…he was going to kill Nanashi if I didn't do what he said."

Duo pulled free of Heero once again, lunging for Trowa, only to be held back when Heero caught him around the waist. "You fucking traded me for a dog?" Duo snarled. "A goddamned _dog_?!"

"It was _Nanashi_--."

"Winner—you take care of Barton," Heero said, literally dragging Duo out of the room.

The orphan from L2 was still kicking and screaming obscenities as Heero forcefully pulled him onto his bunk. He wrapped his arms around Duo, pinning the braided boy's arms to his sides, and holding him still, crushed against his chest.

"Stop it, Duo!" he snapped firmly. "It's too late to blame Trowa. Just stop!"

Duo only struggled harder, his voice hoarse from cursing, and tears of anger spilling from his eyes. "Goddamn him, Heero! I'll kill him!"

"Shh," soothed Heero, tightening his grip and rocking Duo gently. "Hush. Let it go, shinnaino."

"I can't--," Duo mumbled into Heero's shoulder, finally giving up his struggles and instead going limp, sobbing brokenly. "I can't…"

"Yes you can," Heero murmured quietly. "He made a mistake, Duo…a mistake."

Duo just cried harder, pulling a hand free and clenching it in the front of Heero's shirt, clinging desperately.

Quatre came out with Trowa, who was shaking so hard he could barely stagger along with the blonde supporting him. They both stopped in their tracks at the sight of Duo crying on Heero's shoulder.

"Gods—I'm sorry--," Trowa groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry…"

"Not now!" Heero warned, gesturing with his head for Quatre to take Trowa back to his bunk.

The little Arab helped his friend back across the room, laying him in the lower bunk, and grabbing the blanket off the top one for extra warmth. "Just lie still," he cautioned. "I'll be right here."

"Fuck…I don't deserve your help," Trowa whispered hoarsely, his eyes filled with torment. "Just leave me alone."

"No," Quatre said firmly…quietly. "We're a team, Trowa, and we'll take care of you."

"Why bother?" Trowa retorted weakly. "Maxwell will tell them about the drugs for sure now, and they'll send me to L3. May as well just let 'em take me now…"

"Shut up!" Quatre ordered sternly. "Try to sleep, Trowa, or at least rest. And stop thinking for now. We'll figure out what to do in the morning."

The auburn-haired boy turned his face toward the wall, moaning at the pains in his stomach, and curling up under the blankets.

Quatre remained at his side, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back, and murmuring quiet reassurances.

Heero was doing much the same on the other side of the room, holding Duo tight against him and stroking the long, silky braid and the trembling boy's back. "It'll get better, Duo," he promised in a whisper. "You'll get better."

Duo shook his head, his face still buried in Heero's shirt. "God…it'll never get better," he rasped weakly. "I just want to forget it, Heero. I want to forget everything."

The Japanese boy shook his head slightly. "I wish I could make it go away," he said gently. "But I can't. All I can do is be here, and hope that's enough."

Duo was almost dead weight in Heero's arms by then, exhausted from the shock of betrayal…the emotional outburst…and the release of tears he'd been holding back for days. "Why'd he do it?" he murmured softly, his voice barely audible, encircled as he was by the team leader's arms.

"I think he thought he didn't have a choice…" Heero began.

"Not Trowa…" Duo groaned, closing his eyes. "_Him._"

Heero's throat constricted as he realized who Duo was talking about. "Shit, Duo. How should I know?" He tightened his grip on the other boy, wishing he could make him feel safe again. "But Wufei made him pay for it. You know that."

"It doesn't help much," came the whisper against his shirt.

"I know."

Quatre had quieted Trowa, and came over to the others, putting a gentle hand on Duo's shoulder. "Hey, how're you doing?" he asked quietly, his voice filled with warmth and concern.

"Not so good," Duo muttered, turning his face just enough so Quatre could see the tortured indigo eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that," said the blonde. He carefully wrapped his arms around both Duo and Heero, putting his face next to the braided boy's. "I'm here for you too, Duo. Whatever you need. We'll take care of you…promise."

"I know, Quat," sighed Duo, drawing a shaky breath. "God, I didn't know it could hurt this much."

"You've been betrayed, Duo. That hurts more than almost anything," Quatre told him, recalling his own shock when his father had turned his back on him because of his choice. "It hurts so much…"

The boy from L2 blinked, catching the change in Quatre's tone. "Aw…I'm sorry, Quat," he said with a grimace, realizing the empath genuinely shared his pain.

"S'okay," Quatre shrugged. "I don't mind. I only wish I could make it go away for you."

"Time," Heero said firmly. "That's what will make the difference." He shifted slightly, so Duo was more comfortably slumped against his chest, but kept his arms snug around the other boy. "I promise, Duo. It'll get better."

Drawing a deep, painful breath, Duo managed to nod. "For now I'll just have to take your word for that," he said wearily, reaching a hand to wipe at his eyes. "God, I hate this," he sighed.

Quatre looked over his head at Heero. "I think you should take him to Doctor Po…"

"No!" Duo said sharply, looking up with slightly wild eyes. "I'm okay!"

"You are not," Quatre insisted. "And she said you could come any time. Maybe she can give you something to help relax you." He gently pushed the damp bangs out of Duo's eyes. "Hey…would you just let us help?"

"Don't want help…" came the rather petulant reply. "I'm a street rat. I can take care of myself."

Heero put a hand under Duo's chin, lifting it so the braided boy had to look at him. "But what if I want to take care of you?" he asked quietly, in all seriousness. With his thumb, he gently reached to wipe tears from Duo's cheek. "Won't you let me take you to the doctor? Please?"

Duo looked up into the intense blue eyes, and his resolve crumbled. He turned his face away, blushing slightly. "Alright," he conceded in a whisper. "We'll go."

Heero smiled triumphantly, leaning to kiss the top of the chestnut head. "That's better," he said soothingly.

Duo relaxed even more, offering no resistance when Heero gently drew him to his feet, wrapping an arm firmly around his waist. "C'mon, little baka. We'll go get you some help."

"See if she's got anything for nausea?" Quatre asked quietly, glancing over at Trowa.

"Affirmative," Heero replied, steering the reluctant Duo towards the door. "We'll be back in a little while. You hold down the fort, 04."

Managing a small, weary smile, Quatre nodded.

* * *

Doctor Po answered the door in her bathrobe, yawning and muttering about the late hour. But she stopped in surprise when she saw the two boys standing there. 

"I know it's the middle of the night, Doctor Po, but you said any time Duo needed help, to come to you."

Sally pulled her robe tighter, knotting the sash. "Yes, I did. C'mon in."

Heero led Duo into the infirmary, the braided boy moving reluctantly. Only Heero's firm hand on his wrist kept him there when he looked like he'd rather be any of a million other places.

Sally eyed the boy carefully, seeing the damp tear tracks on his face, and the redness of his eyes. "Looks like you're having a bad night, Duo," she said quietly.

He nodded, absently rubbing at his nose with the edge of a sleeve and shifting from foot to foot restlessly.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" she asked gently.

He shook his head. "Wouldn't even be here if he didn't drag me." He gave Heero a vaguely resentful glare.

Sally went over to a cabinet and unlocked it, taking out a bottle of pills and shaking two into her hand. She brought them back to Duo with a cup of water from the sink. "Here—this is what I gave you while you were in the infirmary before. It'll help you sleep."

Duo nodded meekly, taking the pills and downing them in a gulp.

"I'd like you to stop in and see the psychologist when he comes in next week," Sally added.

Duo looked up sharply. "I'm okay!" he insisted. "I just—tonight was just—too much."

"I'll make sure he gets time to see the psychologist," Heero asserted.

Duo narrowed his eyes. "Don't make promises for me, Yuy."

"I didn't," Heero retorted. "I'm only going to make sure Captain Chang gives you time to go. It'll be up to you to follow through on it."

Sally smiled at the exchange. "Think about going, Duo. It'll help. And so will a good night's sleep."

He nodded wearily.

"Um." Heero cleared his throat uneasily. "Uh—Barton has a bit of an upset stomach—maybe a touch of the flu. Is there anything you could maybe give us to help him feel better?"

Duo glared down at the floor sullenly._ It fucking served Barton right!_

"How bad is he? Should I come--?"

"No! Er—that is—he's just a little under the weather. I'd hate for him to get pulled from the competition just because of an off day. I mean, if he got worse, of course he'd need a doctor."

Sally blinked at Heero's unusually long-winded speech. "Well—okay." She went and got a bottle from the cupboard. "This is ginger syrup—very good for an upset stomach and totally safe. Have Trowa take two teaspoons with a sip of water to wash it down." She smirked slightly. "It's kind of strong-tasting."

"But it'll help?"

"It's better than Dramamine for motion sickness," Sally shrugged. "Worth a try. And if he's not keeping liquids down within twenty-four hours, you let me know. He'll need infirmary care and i.v. fluids."

Duo yawned, swaying slightly on his feet, and Heero took his arm. "I'd better get him back to his bunk. Thanks a lot, doc."

She smiled fondly at Duo. "That's okay, Heero. You come any time Duo or any of you need something."

As they walked across the compound, Heero leaned closer. "Quatre was right. She likes you."

"Gads, she's almost old enough to be my mother," Duo said between yawns. "An' I'm gay. Remember?"

"Didn't say she likes you _that_ way—just that she likes you—in a sisterly way."

Duo snickered. "Like Sister Helen?"

"Who's that?" Heero asked, recalling Duo mentioning her before.

"She was a nun at the orphanage, silly."

"Ah."

"She's the one who taught me how to braid my hair, since I wouldn't let her cut it," Duo babbled, the sleeping pills making him even more chatty than usual. At least they seemed to have distracted him from the tenseness with Trowa. He stumbled as they walked, and Heero caught him around the waist to steady him.

Duo grinned sleepily. "Thanks, 'Ro." He yawned widely. "Doctor Po's nice an' all. I really like her. But I _love_ you." Rubbing his heavy-lidded eyes, he completely missed the stunned look Heero gave him.

_You love me? _But then the blue-eyed team leader shook his head, smirking, and dismissed it as drugged rambling on Duo's part. "Baka," he murmured.

"Mm—but your baka," Duo added.

They reached the barracks and Heero had to practically shove Duo up onto his bunk. He left him in his tee shirt and boxers, threw a blanket over him, and tucked in the edges. Then he gently brushed back the bangs from Duo's forehead. "Sleep well, shinnaino."

Duo, for his part, was already snoring.

Heero turned to Quatre, who was sitting beside a writhing, sweating Trowa. "How's he doing?"

"Awful," Quatre said with obvious concern. "His pulse is rapid…breathing shallow…" He looked up with worried aqua eyes. "Maybe we better get the doctor…"

"No!" Trowa gasped, jaw tight. "Please! I can do this."

Heero sighed. "Let me do a little research, Quatre. Maybe I can find something on the computer about withdrawal symptoms and how long we can expect them to last."

Quatre nodded, turning tear-filled eyes back to the former acrobat. "Oh, Trowa, how could you?" he sighed, thinking of all that had happened because of the boy's treachery. His gaze traveled to Duo, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, thanks to the tranquilizers. "Duo," he whispered. "How are you two ever going to mend this?"


	39. Team Spirit

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty Eight: Team Spirit

When Heero woke up, it was to the sound of Trowa throwing up again. The sky was barely light, making the interior of the barracks a muted grey.

The team leader got up and went to lean in the doorway of the bathroom. "I take it you're still feeling like shit, Barton."

The auburn-haired boy didn't even make a snide remark; he just nodded and gripped the sides of the bowl harder, leaning forward for some more dry heaves.

"Don't expect a lot of sympathy," Heero drawled coolly.

"I don't," groaned Trowa, leaning back and pressing an arm across his stomach. "I expect Maxwell to run crying to Chang."

Heero straightened. "Why the fuck shouldn't he? You got him beat up and raped, Barton. You damn well deserve whatever he does to you."

"Y'think I don't fucking know that?" Trowa demanded. "For Christ's sake, I'm sorry. An' I've been sorry from the moment I realized how K. set us up. But that won't take back what happened. If I could…"

"Would you?" Heero asked, raising one eyebrow.

Trowa shrugged, doubling over with both arms clasped across his stomach. "Fucking hell!" he gasped, trembling from head to toe.

"Ah, shit," Heero sighed. "Let me get you back to bed," he said firmly. "I did some research, and if the pills you took are what I think, you may not have seen the worst yet."

"S-swell," came the pained reply.

"We can handle the vomiting and fever…but if you start getting delusional or have convulsions, we might have to bring Doctor Po into it."

"Just let me fucking die," Trowa muttered, letting Heero pull him to his feet and help him stagger back to Quatre's bunk.

The blonde was asleep up on Trowa's bunk, having been up nearly all night watching over his teammate. But he stirred as Heero settled Trowa back into bed. "Everything okay?" he asked through a yawn.

"Same as last night," Heero said noncommittally. He glanced up at Duo's bunk to see how the braided boy was doing, and his jaw dropped. "Where's Duo?"

Quatre looked over too, eyes widening. "His bunk's empty. When did he get up?"

"I didn't know he did," Heero said tensely, walking over and grabbing a shirt and socks. He dressed in a matter of seconds, and hurried to the door, yanking it open and stepping out onto the little porch.

Duo was sitting on the steps, leaning against one of the posts, his braid trailing over one shoulder, and his hands folded in his lap.

"Duo? Are you—alright?"

The chestnut head nodded, and Heero walked carefully over, settling onto the step beside his teammate. He looked searchingly at Duo's face, trying to read his mood.

"Why are you out here?"

Duo shrugged. "I needed some—space."

"Did you sleep okay?"

Another shrug. "S'pose so." A faint smile lifted one side of his mouth. "Hard to say, since I was asleep at the time."

Heero smiled too, relieved that the braided boy seemed able to joke around a little. "You wanna come back inside before Quatre has a coronary?"

This time both sides of Duo's mouth curled up. "He's very high-strung."

"You're one to talk," Heero chided, slipping an arm around the other boy. Duo relaxed into the embrace, resting his head on the team leader's shoulder. "You're cold," Heero noticed, running a hand down Duo's arm.

"Been out here awhile," Duo admitted, shivering a little, and pressing closer.

"Come inside. We may as well get ready to go to the mess hall for breakfast."

"I'm not--."

Heero tightened his grip fractionally. "I don't care if you eat dry toast for breakfast. You're going to eat."

Duo smirked at him. "Yes, Mother Yuy."

"Didn't I promise to kill you if you called me that again?"

"You've promised to kill me for a lot of things," Duo replied. "It has yet to happen."

"Baka," Heero said softly, his voice laced with affection. "It never will." He stood up, pulling Duo along with him.

They opened the door to find Quatre just about to come after them. The blonde sighed in relief. "Duo! What have I told you about sneaking off?" he scolded.

"Christ! I was only on the steps," Duo said, shaking his head. His glance slid past Quatre as there was a strangled cry from Trowa's bunk.

Quatre turned around sharply, crossing the room to Trowa's side. "Heero? He seems worse."

"Yeah, I know," Heero said with a sigh. "He could conceivably become delirious or have convulsions during all this. So someone will have to stay here at all times."

"Don't look at me," Duo said flatly. He gave the team leader a challenging glare.

"Winner's got to eat, too," Heero pointed out. "And we can only go in pairs, knowing the lengths Kushrenada will go to in order to get at you." He pulled Duo around to face him, keeping his hands on his arms. "Please, Duo. This has to be a team effort, or it won't work. We nurse Trowa through withdrawal, and then we can focus on the capture the flag competition, and then go after Kushrenada."

"Fuck, Yuy! It's not fair for you to ask that of me," Duo snapped.

"I know," Heero conceded. "But you know better than anyone that life isn't fair."

The braided boy pulled away, walking over to his foot locker and starting to gather up dirty laundry. "I'll do what I have to," he muttered.

* * *

While Trowa didn't succumb to convulsions, he did lapse into a nearly-delirious, feverish daze, so that Quatre had to remain glued to the chair by the bedside, alternately mopping the other boy's face with a cool cloth, and tucking the blankets in closer to keep him from getting chilled. 

Duo and Heero brought back food for the blonde, and Heero spelled him at Trowa's side long enough for Duo and him to go start the laundry and take showers. When they returned, Heero took Duo with him to finish the laundry.

While they were waiting by the dryer, folding the batch of clothes that were already done, while waiting for the rest, a boy from another team approached them.

"Hey, Yuy. Is your team coming to the game this afternoon?"

Heero glanced at Duo, and then nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there, Curt." He watched the other kid walk away, frowning slightly. As far as he remembered, that boy had never spoken to him, or anyone in his team before. He couldn't help but wonder why he did today.

"I don't want to play baseball," Duo muttered, breaking into Heero's wandering thoughts.

"Just come and watch, then," Heero suggested.

"I don't feel like it," insisted the braided boy.

"C'mon. It'll get you out of the barracks—give you a break."

"Keep me away from Barton?" Duo guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact," Heero shrugged. "You need a little distance, Duo. That was a hell of a shock, finding out what he did. You need time to absorb it. So do I, for that matter." He frowned at the braided boy. "Y'think I didn't want to do exactly what you did? To try to beat him senseless for what his screw-up put you through?" He shook his head. "But that's what you have to remember. He screwed up. And you have to lay blame where it belongs. Kushrenada set it all up. Set you up. Trowa was just stuck in the middle and did a stupid, thoughtless thing. And the stinking guard…"

"Shut up!" Duo snapped, scowling and looking away. "Please, Yuy. Just stop."

"I'm sorry. I just want you to think about who your enemy really is. Don't let the real bad guy get away because you're fixated on blaming Barton."

"I know who my enemy is," Duo said coolly.

* * *

Despite his reluctance, Duo finally did accompany Heero to the athletic field to watch the game. One team consisted of boys from several teams, including Ben, Adam, Troy, and Austin; while the other team had Kyle and his three teammates, among others.

When Ben saw Heero and Duo approaching, he jogged over to them. "Hey, Yuy…how 'bout pitching? We're a little shorthanded."

Heero glanced aside at Duo, frowning. "Sorry, Ben…"

"Sure he will," Duo said quickly, nudging Heero towards the other boy. "I'll sit up on the hill and watch."

"That's kind of far away," Heero noted, looking at the distance from the playing field to where Duo would be sitting, and wondering how fast he could get there if his teammate needed him. "I don't want you up there alone."

Ben glanced between them. "Aren't Winner and Barton coming?"

"No, Barton's a little under the weather today, and Winner elected to stay with him," Heero explained.

"Well, if you don't want Duo alone, we still need someone for second base," Ben offered.

Duo scowled dangerously at Heero. "For fuck's sake, Yuy. Stop babying me!"

Heero gave him a look right back as if to remind him how recently he'd welcomed the concern. "I'm not. If I were, I wouldn't want you playing baseball until you're a hundred percent healed."

Ben smiled reassuringly. "We'll take it easy," he promised. "It's not a contact sport anyway."

Duo snorted skeptically. "I've seen how it's played here, and yeah, it is." Sighing deeply, he resigned himself to participating.

An hour later, he was feeling pretty glad he did. Their team was up by two runs, the exercise was making him feel good, and he had a perfect view of Heero's ass every time the chocolate-haired boy threw a pitch.

Life was good.

Not only that, but Duo hadn't thought about Trowa since the game began.

Then Kyle came up to bat, and Heero glanced warily back at Duo. "Time out!" He jogged out to second base. "Maxwell!"

Indigo eyes narrowed in warning as Duo stalked over.

"Promise me, you won't start anything," Heero asked.

"Such as?"

"Anything." Heero took the other boy by the arm, leaning in close. "Chang said he didn't think Kyle's team hurt Jason. So don't do anything stupid here."

"For Christ's sake, why would I?" Duo demanded. "Y'think I want to have a fistfight with my ribs still feeling like a mule kicked 'em?"

Heero frowned at that. "Do they still hurt that much?"

"No," came the exasperated response. "I was exaggerating for effect, Yuy. But I don't feel well enough to want to start a physical altercation, okay?"

"Okay," conceded the team leader. "Just…"

"Go pitch," Duo ordered with a scowl. "I'm a big boy, Yuy." He gestured over to first base, where Ben was playing. "I've got backup right there, anyway."

Austin had walked over to them from his position as shortstop. "Yuy, I know we haven't exactly been pals, but right now we're on the same team here. I'll keep an eye on Maxwell, too."

Duo shot him a dangerous look. "If you're all done figuring out who's babysitting me next, how about playing some fucking baseball?" he snarled, stalking back over to the base and getting in position to play.

Sighing, Heero jogged back to the mound, while Austin returned to shortstop position.

Kyle hit a ground ball that brought him to first base, and he grinned maliciously as he waited there for the next player to bat.

Duo glanced over, and the boy from Team Faction smirked at him, winking suggestively.

"Asshole," muttered the braided boy, shaking his head.

The next player hit a line drive that made it to center field, and enabled Kyle to reach second base, sliding in and narrowly missing Duo's ankles.

The braided boy shot him a glare. "Nice try, Norton. But after what you did to Jase, I know enough to watch where you put your feet."

Kyle stood up, dusting himself off. "Wasn't trying to kick you, Maxwell. You were blocking the base."

"That's what second-basemen do." Duo turned his attention back to the mound as Heero wound up for another pitch.

"So, pretty boy, how was solitary?" Kyle sneered.

Duo spared him a scathing glance. "It was lovely," he drawled icily. "You weren't there." He watched the ball sail past home plate for a strike.

Austin looked over and frowned, watching the exchange between Kyle and Duo, and edging a little closer to second base so he could hear what was going on.

"I hear you got out by playing nice with the guards," jeered Kyle.

Duo stiffened, face turning stony. "Shut up about it, Norton, or they'll be picking you up in pieces."

"Right," came the skeptical snarl. "As if a pansy like you could take me!"

"Don't let the hair fool you."

Austin scowled at Kyle from behind Duo's back, tempted to walk over and intervene. But he knew Duo wouldn't thank him for the gesture; the boy from L2 obviously liked to fight his own battles. Instead, the leader of Team Chase caught the catcher's eye and nodded to him.

At a signal from the catcher, Heero glanced back, and noticed Duo's angry expression. He gestured to his teammate, shaking his head in warning.

Duo sighed, turning his attention back to the game. "Drop dead, Norton."

The batter hit a fly ball to center field and Kyle took off, shoving Duo aside as he did. The braided boy cursed, tempted to tackle the bully, but his attention stayed on the ball, waiting to see if it was caught. The center fielder did, indeed, catch the ball for an out, and the runners returned to their bases.

As Kyle headed for second, he passed close enough to Duo that his hand brushed against his thigh.

Duo slapped it away smartly, narrowing his eyes in a deadly glare. "I swear—you touch me again an' I'll fucking kill you," he promised in a vicious snarl.

Kyle gave him a leering sort of grin. "I just may have to put that to the test." His gaze raked Duo from head to toe, and as they got into position for the next pitch, he laughed quietly. "I'll bet you screamed like a girl for that guard, didn't you, Maxwell?"

Duo gritted his teeth, suppressing a shudder at the bleak memories that tried to surface.

But Kyle could see he was getting to him. "Might be kind of fun to hear you scream--. If I were you, pretty boy, I wouldn't go anywhere alone." He licked his lips, his eyes traveling down the length of Duo's body.

The braided boy grimaced, the suggestive look making him feel like he needed a shower to clean it off. "I'm warning you, Norton. Fuck off!"

"I'd rather fuck you, Maxwell."

Duo turned a disbelieving look to the other boy. "What happened to your thinking Jase and I were disgusting?"

"I don't want to kiss you, Maxwell—just fuck you. I hear you're a really nice, tight piece of ass. I want to hold you down and--."

"Shut up!" Duo snapped, turning and taking a step towards Kyle, fists clenched at his sides.

Heero called a hasty time-out, jogging quickly to second base. "Duo? Problem?" he asked, blue eyes intense.

The boy from L2 was trembling with anger, and Heero grabbed his arm firmly, pulling him aside. "Duo! Talk to me!" he ordered sternly.

The indigo-eyed boy glanced at him, and then away. "It's nothing, Yuy." He visibly drew himself together. "Go on and pitch. I've got it under control," he said quietly.

Heero looked suspiciously at Kyle, who smirked nastily.

"Go on," Duo repeated. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

Ben, like Austin, had edged closer, seeing the tension between the team leader he hated, and Jason's dear friend. He gave a reassuring nod to Heero to let him know he'd stay nearby.

Still frowning with concern, Heero jogged back to the mound; Duo took his place at second base again.

Kyle watched a couple of pitches, waiting until Duo's attention seemed to be occupied by the game. Then he started using what the guard had told him about the rape. "Yeah, Maxwell…you're a sweet piece of ass…so nice and tight…they're gonna love you on L2…do this t'you all the time…"

Duo stiffened, eyes going wide, and he swallowed a scream that tried to work its way up his throat.

And then the batter hit a ground ball that flew past Austin, who was more intent on the conversation taking place at second base than he was on the batter.

With a muttered curse, Kyle dashed for third, but Duo ever-so casually hooked a foot around one of his ankles, sending him sprawling in the dirt. When Kyle came to his feet, he saw a deadly gleam in the indigo eyes. But his temper won out over his common sense, and he launched himself at Duo.

Within seconds Austin and Ben had run to help, while Kyle's teammates intercepted them, and Heero sprinted from the mound to Duo's defense. It soon became an all-out brawl, with every player on the field involved in some way.

Duo's only concern was Kyle. The hated team leader had tackled him at the start, and the braided boy was pinned underneath him, fighting his rising panic as much as his enemy. When he finally twisted aside and got free, Duo spun and kicked Kyle squarely across the face, knocking him flat. The sounds of yelling, cursing, and running feet faded into the background, as Duo hauled Kyle up, wanting nothing more than to shut the bastard up for good. But Kyle brought up a handful of dirt with him, flinging it into Duo's face, and twisting free. Duo reached out blindly, catching Kyle's wrist and pulling him back, bracing a forearm across the back of the other boy's elbow in the textbook position to break it.

Kyle grimaced, panting in exertion. "You're nothing but a piece of L2 street trash!" He turned a mocking look to the other boy. "Goddamned faggot whore! You deserved what you got in solitary!"

With a growl of rage, Duo yanked back on the arm, just as Kyle tried to pull away. Hesitating only an instant, the braided boy brought his forearm down hard, hearing a distinct snap, before he flung Kyle away into the cloud of dust from the ongoing fight. And then the braided boy staggered back from the fray, wiping the sand from his eyes, and choking back angry sobs.

Arms went around him, and he started to struggle in panic until he heard Heero's soothing voice in his ear. "Duo! It's okay. It's me. C'mon…I've got your back."

Guards and soldiers were already dragging the combatants apart, clearing the field, and within moments they had the situation under control, and Captain Chang was stalking angrily down the hill. He consulted with his troops for a moment, and then approached the inmates.

"Who the hell started this?!" he demanded furiously.

The boys, including Heero and Duo, were shoved into a group, except for Kyle, who was curled on the ground clutching his arm and screaming obscenities.

"Well?" demanded Wufei. He glanced distractedly over his shoulder. "Would someone get that boy off the ground and to the infirmary?"

Soldiers hastened to comply, quickly pulling Kyle to his feet and half-carrying him away.

Finally all the boys stood lined up before Captain Chang. Dirty, disheveled, and bloody, they nonetheless stood at attention, eyes straight ahead.

Wufei paced restlessly, glaring at the line as if he could read the truth just by watching them. "Who started the fight?" he demanded. While the soldiers had been keeping tabs on the recruits, they hadn't been close enough to hear or see the exact cause of the brawl.

No one spoke up, and Wufei suppressed the urge to scream in frustration. "Honor among thieves, eh?" he muttered. He walked up to Heero, fixing an intent gaze on him. "Yuy? Care to tell me what happened out there?"

Heero looked back impassively. "Two very competitive groups got carried away, sir," he said evenly. Blood still trickled slowly down the side of his face from a small cut above his eye.

"Don't you think that's a bit of an understatement, considering Norton is headed for the infirmary with what appeared to be a broken arm?" He looked sharply at Duo, who bit back a smirk and kept his gaze straight ahead.

"He fell wrong?" Heero shrugged.

"Rumor has it, he 'fell' over Maxwell's ankle," Wufei accused. He fixed a searching gaze on the braided boy. "Did you deliberately trip him, Maxwell?"

Duo hesitated. There was only one honest answer to that question.

"It was an accident, sir," came a voice at the end of the line.

Wufei turned sharply, frowning. "An accident, Pritchard?"

Austin nodded. "Norton was running for third and tripped over Maxwell's ankle."

"And broke his arm?" came the skeptical reply.

"Well, either then or in the scuffle afterwards," shrugged Austin. "Probably afterwards, since when he got up, he attacked Maxwell."

"Norton threw the first punch?" Wufei's eyebrows rose at that.

"Yes, he did," Duo asserted. That was the honest truth.

The Chinese officer looked from Austin to Duo, sensing something a little off. As far as he knew, they hated each other, and yet their accounts of the incident supported one another. The man's dark eyes settled on Heero, and he frowned deeply. "Do you agree with their story?"

Heero shrugged. "I didn't see who threw the first punch. Pritchard was shortstop. He had a much better vantage point than I did." He glanced at the other team leader warily. In spite of the apology, he wasn't eager to trust the boy who'd been so obnoxious in the first couple of weeks of camp. But by the same token, Austin's story clearly placed the blame on Norton, where it belonged.

"Very well," sighed Wufei. "Since three of you agree on what happened--."

"Four, sir!" Ben spoke up quickly. "It happened just like they said."

Wufei looked suspiciously at Duo, walking closer. "Everyone seems to feel you weren't to blame in this incident," he said with a frown. "Do you have any idea why Norton started it?"

"I've said it before, sir," Duo said quietly. "He hates gays. And he's a malicious bully who gets off on hurting people."

Wufei snorted slightly. "I can't argue with that," he muttered, shaking his head. He looked searchingly at Duo. "Did he hurt you?"

Duo managed a cocky smirk. "Not physically," he shrugged.

"I see." Wufei frowned deeply. If Duo was implying that Kyle had somehow hurt him mentally, the officer could easily guess how that had been accomplished. "Well, if you need to stop by the infirmary, you have clearance at any time."

"Yeah, I know," Duo replied. "Doc Po told me that my first night back, sir."

"I suggest you avail yourself of her hospitality if you need to," Wufei said curtly, turning to his lieutenants and giving them the all-clear before walking away.

Duo's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked quietly, walking over to him as the crowd began to disperse.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Duo shrugged.

"You seemed pretty shook up just before the fight. What was Norton saying out there?"

Duo scowled and looked away. "Same old shit, Yuy."

"He got to you," Heero observed. "It'd take more than the 'same old shit' to get under your skin the way he did."

The braided boy winced at Heero's choice of words. "He's a fucking asshole, Yuy!" he said more sharply than he intended. "He hurt Jase, and he'd have done the same to me if he could." He turned away and stalked off towards the barracks.

Austin walked up to Heero, keeping a safe distance between them. "Yuy. Norton was talking about the rape," he said with a scowl. "The fucker was throwing it in Maxwell's face…and…"

"And?" Heero asked, feeling a cold knot in the pit of his stomach.

"He told him not to go anywhere alone…said he wanted to do the same thing the guard did. And he was pretty graphic about it. Made my skin crawl, and I wasn't the one it happened to."

"Fucking Hell!" Heero spat in fury. "That goddamned piece of shit!"

"Yeah…no wonder Duo broke his arm," Austin added.

Heero looked sharply at him. "Duo did it?"

"During the scuffle," shrugged the other boy. "Me…I'd have been tempted to break his neck instead."

"Duo did it on purpose?"

"Oh yeah," grinned Austin. "Neat as the textbook version…forearm across the back of the elbow."

Heero frowned. While part of him understood Duo's actions, he was still concerned that he'd done something so blatant…something that could get him charged with assault and sent to L2, if anyone found out. The Japanese boy looked at Austin with a deadly gleam in his eyes. "Pritchard--." His tone carried a world of warning with it.

Austin's green eyes met his steadily. "I didn't see a fucking thing, Yuy," he said flatly. "Duo's been through enough. I won't be the one to make trouble for him over this."

"Why the big change of heart?" Heero asked, his natural skepticism making it hard for him to believe the other boy's attitude had made such a drastic turnaround.

"Like I told Duo, knowing what that bastard of a guard did--." Austin shrugged. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." He smiled faintly. "And up to that point, Duo was my worst enemy, next to you anyway."

Heero couldn't help smiling in return. "Thanks for backing him up today."

Austin eyed Heero for a moment, opening his mouth as if to say something. But then he just closed it and shook his head. "Lucky bastard," he muttered, walking quickly away.

* * *

Captain Chang was waiting at the steps to the barracks when Duo rounded the corner. "Maxwell, come take a walk with me." 

Sighing, the braided boy obediently followed the MSC officer.

They crossed the compound, bypassing the administration buildings, and continuing out towards the track.

"Uh…if we walk much further, sir, I'm gonna need to let Heero know, or he'll be having fits when he gets back to the barracks and I'm not there."

"Let him have fits," Wufei shrugged unsympathetically. "We need to talk."

"Yes sir," came the weary response. "How about I cut this short? Norton was being an ass. I tripped him on purpose, and he tackled me."

"Some of my soldiers seemed to think he was harassing you out there. At least that's the impression they got from the other recruits and what little they heard." The Captain eyed Duo searchingly. "Am I safe in assuming this is the kind of taunting I warned you about before I let you out of the infirmary?"

"Pretty much."

Wufei nodded. "How bad was it?"

Duo grimaced. "Captain, I really don't want to--."

"How bad?" the Chinese officer pressed. "I want to know exactly what he said and did that made you feel justified in breaking his arm."

"I didn't plan for that to happen," Duo said quickly.

"That's good. Now tell me what pushed you so far." Wufei gave him a long, searching look. "I promise, there'll be no punishment for his broken arm if I feel you were justified in what you did…even if you tell me it was intentional. But you need to level with me; _trust_ me."

The boy from L2 sighed deeply. It was against his nature to trust authority figures. But then, Captain Chang wasn't your typical authority figure. He'd already shown that his concern was genuine. And if he really intended to get into the MSC Academy, Duo knew he'd have to accept that Wufei could be trusted.

"It wasn't so much that he was saying I deserved what happened in solitary, Captain. Or even that he said he wanted to do the same to me…that I better never be caught alone." He drew a shaky breath, his face paling slightly. "It was that he—he knew things. Like, exactly what the guard said while—while…" He stopped, shaking his head, and looking away uncomfortably. "Goddamnit, he knew what the bastard said during the rape! Word for fucking word. Sir."

Wufei started to reach out, wanting to put a comforting arm around the boy's trembling shoulders, but he hesitated awkwardly. And finally he just put a hand on Duo's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "You didn't do anything wrong, Maxwell." He swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling a surge of sympathy. "In fact, what you did falls under the category of self-defense. The bastard threatened you. And you defended yourself. It's as simple as that, and when Kushrenada comes running to complain, I'll put him squarely in his place."

Duo nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Furthermore, if Norton tries to make any claims against you, I'll personally see that he's charged with threatening, breach of peace, and for good measure, assault."

At that, the braided boy managed a wan smile. "Thanks, Captain." He looked up from under his bangs rather shyly. "And thanks for believing me."

"I told you that day in solitary that I wouldn't doubt your word again, and I meant it," Wufei said firmly. "And while we're on the subject, I'd like you to promise me that you'll go to see Doctor G when he's here on Wednesday. You give me your word you'll talk to the psych, and you can consider the whole incident a closed issue."

Duo grimaced at that. "You think I need a shrink? Is that it?"

"I think that a licensed counselor would be best suited to helping you sort out your thoughts and emotions so you can continue to function well in this boot camp." The onyx eyes pinned him with a searching gaze. "You do want to help your team win, don't you?"

"Yeah," Duo said with a grin. "You know I do, don't you?"

"Of course, Maxwell." The Chinese officer gave a rare, warm smile.

Duo nodded. "I'll go see him. Promise."

Wufei nodded. "Go on back to your barracks now. I'm going to talk to a couple of witnesses to make sure I've got ample ammunition when the warden comes calling."

* * *

Heero was waiting at the top of the barracks steps, having been on his way back out to find out where the braided boy had gone, when Duo walked up, shaking sand out of his braid. Without a word, the team leader grabbed Duo's arm and pulled him in for a hug. "Why didn't you tell me Norton was threatening you, baka?" he whispered into his ear. 

Duo stiffened, pulling back slightly. "What? You want me to come crying to you every time someone's mean to me?" He shook his head. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that!" Heero snapped. "What you did to Kyle's arm proves that; but it could also get you into trouble."

Duo gave a wry smile. "Who saw me?"

"Pritchard. But I think he knows if he tells anyone, I'll kill him." Heero's tone was dead serious.

"Not necessary," Duo replied, giving him a scolding look. "Chang collared me on my way here and made me tell him the whole story."

"So that's where you were." Heero shook his head, scowling. "I should belt him one for the heart attack I nearly had when I got here and you weren't inside!"

Duo smiled fleetingly. "Aw, let him alone, Yuy. For all his stuffiness, that guy definitely has a heart. If I go see the psychologist on Wednesday, he won't make an issue of the scuffle. And he said he'll charge Norton with threatening, breach of peace, and assault if he tries to claim I broke his arm on purpose."

"I told you Wufei's the best."

Duo slipped his arms around Heero's waist, leaning back into the hug. "No, but he's a close second," he whispered in a voice that made Heero's heart skip a beat.

* * *

Wufei looked up with little surprise as Warden Kushrenada walked into his office. "Something I can do for you, Warden?" he asked politely. 

"You can start by explaining how Norton's arm got broken."

"There was a fistfight during a ball game," said the Captain, his face serene.

"So I heard. I also heard Maxwell was the one who broke his arm."

"The details are unclear. But it's entirely possible," shrugged Wufei.

"I want Maxwell sent to prison, Chang. He's dangerous." Kushrenada paced restlessly across the room.

"Maxwell's discipline is entirely up to my discretion," Wufei reminded the other man. "And in this matter, I don't find just cause to penalize him." He fixed a cold look on the corrections officer. "The boy was unjustly thrown in solitary, beaten and raped just a week ago. I can completely understand why he'd be a bit—volatile." His look was accusing. "The doctor and camp psychologist are both keeping tabs on him. They both assure me he'll stabilize very quickly, especially with the team support he's receiving."

"How many others will he put in the hospital before he 'stabilizes' Chang?" Treize's eyes narrowed. "Norton told me Maxwell broke his arm very deliberately."

"Did he also tell you he was taunting Maxwell about the rape prior to that?" Wufei demanded.

The slight widening of Kushrenada's eyes gave him away.

Wufei stood up slowly. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' You know full well what Norton was doing, don't you? In fact, I'd wager you put him up to it." The dark eyes went flint-hard. "Did you also fill him in on what the guard who raped Maxwell said during the attack?"

The tall man stiffened. "How would I even know that?" he demanded.

"How indeed?" Wufei snarled, placing both hands flat on his desk and glaring dangerously at the man. "Norton knew it. Which means either the guard told him, or you did. And I never gave you a copy of the confession, which means you'd have had to get the information firsthand."

"How Norton found that out is none of my concern," came the stiff reply. "And who even told you he said anything about the rape at all? Maxwell?"

Wufei replied coldly. "As a matter of fact, Pritchard was the one who seemed to have the most information on the subject. And Strom backed him up, as did a couple of other relatively neutral third parties." He was glad he'd taken a few moments after he spoke to Duo to track down Pritchard and Strom for corroboration. It gave him the perfect response for Kushrenada's skeptical inquiries, and witnesses to verify the information, should the need arise.

But Kushrenada was nothing if not persistent. "Neutral? Maxwell's pals?"

"To the best of my knowledge, Pritchard hates Maxwell's guts," Wufei clarified. The Chinese officer walked around his desk so that he was toe to toe with the warden. "This stops now, Kushrenada! You, your guards, and any fucking inmate informants you've got in your dirty pockets are to leave Maxwell the hell alone! You're to leave all my recruits alone!"

"Your 'recruits' are a bunch of juvenile delinquents, Chang! The worst of the lot! And mark my words, the violence will only escalate as the competition proceeds."

"So far the worst violence in this camp occurred at the hands of one of your fucking prison guards!" Wufei shouted back, dark eyes fairly sparking with fury. "Hell, I'd venture to say almost all of the violence has come from your people."

"You can't keep criminals in line by holding their fucking hands, Chang! Maxwell's a goddamned murderer! And sooner or later, you'll find that out! Does someone have to die before you take him seriously?"

The Chinese man's eyes went cold and flat. "If anyone dies, Kushrenada, I'll be coming straight to you."

The tawny eyes gleamed with menace. "And what if one of your precious 'recruits' leaves a knife in _your_ back, Chang? You won't be coming after anyone."

"Is that a threat?" Wufei demanded.

"It's a warning. And it's one I'll put on the record, so that when something happens to you, or your troops, the Peacecraft Foundation will understand that I tried to warn you."

"I'll be putting my own thoughts 'on the record,'" Wufei told him. "So that if anything does happen to me, or my troops, or my _recruits_, the Prison Commission will know where to look for suspects."

Kushrenada glared. "Your word against mine, Chang." He pushed away from the desk. "Watch your back." And with that, he turned on his heel and left.


	40. Anything for a Teammate

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: TanyaPotter...ask and you shall receive! Hope this is quick enough!

Also, as a reminder, as far as I know, the word "shinnaino" means "beloved." I hope I haven't butchered it, cuz I really like it. (Again, if I have, I claim artistic license? Insanity? It's your call.)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Thirty Nine: Anything for a Teammate

Sure enough, as the boys prepared for bed that night, there was a knock on the door. Duo was the closest, and opened it up while running a comb through his hair. "Doc Po!" he said in surprise, surreptitiously glancing over his shoulder towards Trowa. But the auburn-haired boy was quiet, apparently asleep in a short respite from his symptoms. Heero stepped up behind Duo, carefully blocking the doctor's view of Trowa's bunk.

The braided boy tossed his hair back over his shoulder, giving the doctor his most charming smile. "House calls now?" he asked wryly. "Or should I say 'barracks calls?'"

The woman smiled back at him. "You can say it any way you like," she assured him. "But after treating Kyle Norton today, and listening to him rant, I thought I should check up on you. May I come in?"

Duo glanced at Heero questioningly.

"Come right in," Heero said smoothly, opening the door and gesturing the doctor over towards the desk. "We were just getting ready for bed."

"Then my timing's perfect," she beamed. She held out a little prescription bottle to Duo. "There's enough in there for tonight and tomorrow night. But if you need them beyond that, you'll have to come to the infirmary for them." She shrugged apologetically. "We have strict limits on how drugs are dispensed in a prison setting."

"Of course," Duo agreed, taking the bottle. "What are these for?"

"Sleep. From what I heard today, I'm guessing you'll need them."

"What did you hear?" Duo asked coolly.

"I heard a lot of things. Several boys came to the infirmary with cuts and scrapes." She smiled wryly, shaking her head. "You certainly know how to incite a riot, Duo."

"Norton did that," Heero asserted quickly, not wanting the doctor to have the wrong idea about Duo's role in the altercation.

"I know," said the doctor. "Some of my patients were quite vocal about what happened." Her concerned gaze rested on Duo. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"I doubt that," she scoffed. "He brought up a lot of unpleasant memories for you, if what I've heard is true." When Duo looked pointedly away, crossing his arms in front of him, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted you to know, he's gone. The medivac took him a couple of hours ago, and he won't be back."

Duo gave her a questioning look.

"His elbow was broken," she elaborated. "Shattered, actually. He'll need a series of surgeries to properly fix it, and months of therapy."

The braided boy winced at the reproachful tone. "Look, Doc. I didn't mean to--."

"I know that," she assured him. "Between what witnesses mentioned and what Captain Chang told me, it's clear that he threatened you. And I believe he might have acted on those threats if he got the chance. Much as I'm opposed to violence, it's all that some people understand. The only way to be safe from someone like that is to take them out of action."

"So…you're not mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"Why would I be?"

"Makin' more work for you," he said with a half-smile.

"I like to keep busy," she shrugged. "Not too busy…but to be honest with you, I was happy to be able to send that boy as far away from here as possible." She shook her head. "Even while I was splinting his arm he was talking about wanting revenge…and the horrible, hateful things he said…well, he's not a very nice person."

Duo laughed shortly. "Y'got that right." He gave her a sideways look. "Then again, maybe I'm not either…"

"You're nothing like him!" she said hotly. "And I don't want to hear another suggestion that you are." She gave Duo a motherly pat on the back, and then her gaze traveled across the long, shimmering hair. "Wow. Your hair's just beautiful when it's down."

He promptly blushed a lovely shade of pink, self-consciously running a hand through his bangs. "Uh, thanks, doc. It's just a lot easier to keep it braided and out of the way most of the time." He pulled the hair over one shoulder and deftly began braiding it.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Sally assured him. "I've just never seen your hair down, even when you were in the infirmary."

"Yeah, well, not many people have," Duo told her. He quickly completed the braid and tied it off with an elastic.

The doctor glanced over towards Quatre, who was sitting beside Trowa's bunk, reading a book while his patient was asleep for once. "How's Barton doing?"

"A bit better," Quatre replied, looking up at her. "He kept down some ginger ale today, and when he wakes up again, I'm going to have him try crackers and juice."

"Good," she said with a smile. "I see you've got cold cloths for him. I take it he's feverish?"

"Earlier he was. Not so much now," Quatre assured her.

"Perhaps since I'm here, I could take a quick look," she offered.

Quatre frowned, looking at how pale Trowa was, not sure the doctor would simply attribute it to the flu. "He's just fallen asleep, ma'am," he said quietly, giving her his most appealingly innocent look. "Could it wait a bit?"

"Oh, of course," she said quietly, lowering her voice to keep from waking him.

Heero took the opening Quatre had given him. "Perhaps you and Duo and I could talk outside."

Duo shot him a narrow look. "Aren't we finished?" he asked pointedly.

Sally Po smiled slightly at that. "We're finished, Duo. Just promise me you'll take the sleeping pills if you need them."

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed. "And Captain Chang's already got me seeing Doctor G on Wednesday. So you can relax. I'm getting all the therapy I need, and then some."

"Good." The doctor left then, and Quatre breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank Allah! I thought for sure she'd see how pale Trowa is," he said out loud.

Duo made a small, snide noise, and walked over to his foot locker, tossing the bottle of pills onto it, and then climbing up onto his bunk, mumbling something under his breath about how little he cared how Trowa felt.

"Aren't you going to take the pills?" Heero asked, walking over and picking up the bottle.

Duo rolled over so he was looking down at the team leader. "I want to try it without 'em first. They make me a little groggy." He paused, frowning slightly, and licking his lips. He wanted to ask Heero if he'd mind terribly sleeping in the top bunk with him again. He knew for a fact the two nights he'd fallen asleep next to Heero, he'd gotten the best rest he could remember. But he didn't know how to ask the other boy to sleep with him. In fact, he knew if he phrased it that way, it would definitely be taken wrong. Not that he didn't _want_ Heero to sleep with him, as in 'have sex,' but not in a prison barracks, and not with two roommates around. But he did want Heero to sleep with him, as in _sleep_ with him.

Heero had an uncanny knack for picking up on Duo's train of thought. "Need a shoulder to lean on tonight?" he asked quietly, putting a hand on the edge of the bunk.

Duo felt himself blushing, but he nodded, before he could chicken out. "Guess I could use the support right now," he admitted. He frowned a little, too. "Not that I can't handle things…"

"I know you can," Heero hastened to assure him. "But you may as well let me do what I can to help for now." He glanced over at Quatre. "When are you going to rest, Winner?"

"If Trowa stays quiet, soon."

"Let me know if you need me to take over for a bit so you can sleep." Heero tossed his pillow onto the top bunk, grabbed his blanket, and climbed up next to Duo, who obligingly moved over by the wall. He put the pillow beside Duo's and flopped down onto it, waiting for the braided boy to settle in next to him. Duo did so, not quite touching, but close enough to share body heat, until Heero spoke again. "Hell, Maxwell. You know you'll end up draped all over me by morning, so why don't you just go ahead and put your head on my shoulder?" He gave a sly smirk. "You know you want to."

Duo narrowed his expressive eyes. "Pretty sure of yourself," he said quietly, his voice almost husky. But he edged closer, putting his chestnut head on the team leader's shoulder, almost nestled against his chin. And he slid a hand across Heero's stomach, smiling at the hiss of indrawn breath he heard. "Thanks, Yuy."

_No. Thank __you__! Holy shit, but that hand felt like velvet sliding across his ribs._

"God, Duo," he whispered, sliding an arm around the other boy and pulling him even closer. _If Quatre wasn't a few feet away…_ Heero sighed deeply. "Go to sleep, baka."

"With you? Any time," Duo murmured drowsily, torn between wanting to stay awake and enjoy the feeling of the other boy's body next to his, and needing to sleep. "Mmm. Someday we gotta do this when I'm not so tired."

"That's a date," came the quiet, heart-felt reply. And within moments they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Quatre hated waking Heero, but around midnight Trowa's condition worsened; the boy from L3 was tossing and turning, shivering violently. And although Quatre had tried to rouse him, he remained unresponsive. In desperation, the blonde finally went to get help from the team leader. 

"Heero--?"

Blue eyes opened at once, and Heero looked down at Quatre. "Need a break, or is he worse?"

"Worse."

On Heero's other side, Duo stirred, half-waking. "Wassup?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Shh. You go back to sleep," Heero urged, trying to slide out from under the braided boy's arm.

Duo raised his head from Heero's shoulder. "Can't…not if you get up," he warned, yawning widely. "I may as well get up, too."

Leaving the warm bed and even warmer embrace was about the hardest thing Heero could remember doing—at least recently. But he dropped to the floor and walked over to look at Trowa.

"Yeah, I was afraid of this," he sighed. "We're gonna need the doctor."

"But she'll turn him in!" Quatre protested.

"Maybe. But if we don't get her, it could be worse for him." Heero sighed, walking back over to the laptop. "According to the medical info I pulled up, if he has convulsions or seizures, he could end up with brain damage."

"What'll the doctor do for him?" Duo asked. He was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of his bunk, wrapped in a blanket, looking sleepy and tousled. And, in Heero's eyes, adorably sexy.

"She could give him some medications to prevent seizures and alleviate some of the withdrawal symptoms."

Quatre frowned, his face a study in emotions. "What if she reports him to Captain Chang? Won't he get sent to prison?"

"Get a taste of his own medicine?" Duo asked bitterly.

Quatre flashed him a stricken look. "Please, Duo!"

"Sorry." Duo dropped his gaze to the floor. "It's hard not to hold a grudge, Quat. He really hurt me."

"I know. But he's suffering now. No matter what he's done, we can't just throw him to the wolves."

Heero walked over to lean on the bunk next to Duo. "Winner's right. We should stick with Barton. Like I said before, once he's back on his feet, we can decide what to do about your issues with him."

"_My_ issues?" Duo said with a scowl. "You make it sound like I had something to do with him selling me out to Kushrenada, Yuy. That was _not_ my fault!"

The team leader backpedaled rapidly, knowing Duo was still on edge. "I didn't mean to imply it was. I should have said _our_ issues—as in all of us—the whole team. He sold us all out, even though you were the one who took the fall."

"Damn straight," Duo muttered, his defiant posture relaxing noticeably.

_Good save, Yuy._ Quatre managed a small, weary smile. It was obvious that Heero was quickly learning how to read Duo's moods and react appropriately to avert disaster. "Who's going to get Doctor Po?" he asked quietly. "And what chance do we have that she won't report Trowa for this?"

"I'll go, and I have no idea what will come of it," Heero shrugged, pulling on his pants and a tee shirt.

"Yuy."

"Hm?" He looked questioningly at Duo.

"You said there's medication she could give him?"

"Of course," Heero said a trifle impatiently. "That's why I'm going to see her."

"What if we could get the medication without the doc?"

The blue eyes darkened dangerously. "We are not going to break into the infirmary, Duo."

"Not 'break' in," Duo said carefully. "But what if we went there and I distracted her while you, er, appropriated whatever it is we need?"

"I thought you were going to stop thinking like a thief," Heero said accusingly.

"Not _thinking_…" Duo shrugged. "I can't help how I think. Just how I act."

"And how do you envision distracting the doctor? Let alone expecting me to steal drugs? I'm not a thief, Maxwell."

"Well you didn't hesitate at breaking into my sealed medical records," Duo shot back irritably.

"That was different." Heero scowled blackly. "Duo, this boot camp is a chance to start fresh…to stop breaking laws and start doing something constructive with our time. Breaking and entering is what got you here. Stealing is what got you here…you can't keep doing those things."

"It beat the hell out of starving!" Duo growled in reply.

"Yes, but now you have other options," Heero reminded him. "You're never going to need to steal again, once this camp is over."

"Unless I end up back on the streets of L2," Duo pointed out. "Then I'll do whatever I have to."

"Look…we don't have time to debate these things," Heero snapped in frustration. "I'm going to get the doctor for Trowa. We're going to tell her as much of the truth as we have to and get him taken care of." He shoved his feet into his boots, and had bent over to lace them when he realized Duo was getting up and starting to dress. "Where're you going, Maxwell?"

"With you." Duo fixed him with a steady gaze. "You know the rule, Yuy. No one goes alone." His indigo eyes darkened. "If anything happened to you--."

"Alright," Heero conceded. "Come on."

* * *

On the way across the compound, they rehearsed what they'd actually tell the doctor about Trowa's condition. They couldn't very well tell her the whole story; but they could reveal that he'd had a shoulder injury and someone supplied him with pain killers. They decided to claim it had been a one-time blunder, and that Trowa didn't realize how addictive the drugs were. 

"What if she doesn't buy it?" Duo asked, nervously running a hand down his braid as he walked, and then rolling the end between his fingers.

"Then she tells Chang, and Barton might get shipped out," shrugged Heero. He reached over and gently pulled the braid from Duo's fidgeting hands. "Stop. You'll get split ends," he chided, idly stroking a thumb over the silky hair.

Duo gave him a sidelong glance. "You do know you're fondling my braid, don't you?"

"That's not all I'd like to--." Heero stopped abruptly when Duo did, laughing at the shocked expression on the braided boy's face. "Ah, Maxwell, the look on your face is priceless!"

Duo blushed brightly, tugging ineffectually at his braid, which Heero kept a firm grip on.

"You are _so_ easy to fluster," Heero observed.

"Leggo, Yuy," Duo said without looking at him.

Heero gently used the braid to pull Duo closer. "Never," he said in a whisper, slipping his arms around the other boy's waist, and wrapping him in a hug.

"I thought you were gonna figure out how you felt after the boot camp ended," Duo reminded him.

"That was before you almost got shipped out," Heero replied steadily. "That changed everything."

Indigo eyes blinked up shyly at him. "You wanna know what scared me most about solitary?"

"What?"

"Thinking I'd never see you again," Duo admitted in a barely audible whisper. He went on quickly, before he could lose his nerve. "It's kind of stupid, really, cuz it seems like every time I care about anyone, something horrible happens and I lose them. And even knowing that, I let myself get—attached. And the only thing that I regretted about this whole stupid camp while I was stuck in that hole was that I fought you the whole way and wasted all that time we were together." He sighed deeply. "I know I'm still a pain in the ass, Yuy; that's my nature. But even when I'm arguing with you, I still—care."

Heero chuckled quietly. "You're a very complex guy, you know that?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't change a thing about you," Heero told him flatly.

Duo looked up with wide eyes. "Nothing?"

Heero shook his head. "C'mon, baka. We need to get to the infirmary." He kept one arm securely around Duo's waist as they walked the rest of the way to the med center and knocked quietly.

* * *

Doctor Po didn't even look surprised to see them on her doorstep. In fact, judging from the cup of tea sitting on the table a few feet away, still steaming, it looked like she'd waited up. "You two are getting to be regular visitors," she said with a small smile, gesturing them inside. "Would you like some tea? The water's hot." 

"No thank you," Heero said politely. "We don't want to be a bother."

"Speak for yourself, Yuy," Duo chided. "I love bothering people." He gave the doctor his most charming smile, and Heero resisted the impulse to hug the braided boy. He could tell Duo was making himself as sweet and likeable as possible to soften up the doctor; and what made Heero's breath catch was the fact that Duo was doing it for someone he currently hated. No matter how much Trowa's actions had hurt him, the boy from L2 was doing whatever it took to help a teammate, and Heero resolved to tell Duo how proud he was of him the first chance he got.

Duo chattered away while the doctor poured tea for him. He went on about how nice she'd been to him while he was in the infirmary, and how no one since Sister Helen had ever looked after him the way she had.

By the time the three of them sat at the table, the doctor had a slightly puzzled expression on her face. "Duo, not that I'm not glad you're so—upbeat—tonight," she said carefully. "But, it's a pretty big change from last night. Are you really okay?"

He nodded earnestly. "I'm good, doc, really." He took a sip of tea, his indigo eyes studying her face as if watching for something. "But I do need your help…well…kind of."

"I told you before. Anything you need," she said firmly.

"It's kind of not for me," Duo added cautiously. He ducked his head slightly, looking up at her from under his bangs, and Heero bit his lip to keep from smirking. _What a sly little charmer Maxwell could be!_ "It's like this, doc. Trowa's gotten worse, and, well, we found out it's not just the flu."

The doctor eyed him questioningly.

"Y'see, he had an old shoulder injury, and with all the exercise here, it acted up on him." He shook his head slightly. "According to him, regular pain killers never worked, so this time he got some from another inmate."

Sally's expression fluctuated between realization and concern. "He's having withdrawal symptoms," she guessed quickly. "Stupid, stupid boy!"

Duo nodded. "He doesn't have any more of the drugs, doc. Honest!" He fixed her with a pleading look she'd have had to be made of stone to resist. "It was a dumb mistake he made. But if you tell Captain Chang…" He let his sentence trail off.

She eyed him warily. "You want me to treat a case of drug withdrawal and not report it," she said flatly, her tone giving nothing away.

Heero decided he'd let Duo carry more than enough of the burden. "If Chang finds out, he might feel honor-bound to ship Barton out. He'd go to prison, ma'am. All for a stupid mistake."

She scowled thoughtfully, standing up and pacing across the room. "Do you two understand I could get fired for something like that? I could lose my license to practice medicine."

"I know," Heero said simply.

Doctor Po looked accusingly at Duo, who had the decency to blush a little. "So you figured you'd turn on the charm and talk me into breaking the law for you?" she asked rather sharply.

The braided boy hung his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "There was nowhere else to go for help."

"It's not his fault," Heero said hastily. "Duo didn't want to come to you. Really. But Winner and I kind of pushed him into it, because you seemed to—care."

The indigo eyes cast a wary look at the team leader from under chestnut bangs. Duo hadn't realized that Heero could be every bit as manipulative as him.

"I do care," Sally admitted, relaxing slightly. "What are his symptoms?" she asked, turning and emptying the hot water into the sink.

"Vomiting, stomach pains, weakness and tremors," Heero recited smoothly. "He's a bit feverish, and I think delirious. We're worried about convulsions or seizures."

"You should be," she said flatly. She pulled her black bag from under the table and went to her medicine locker, gathering some supplies. "I take it he's been symptomatic for twenty-four hours."

"Yes ma'am," Heero replied. He looked across the table at Duo, who still had his head down, and was fidgeting with his braid again. He could tell the braided boy was upset that the doctor thought he'd tried to con her; so he reached across and took hold of Duo's hand, shaking his head slightly and lowering his voice. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Duo nodded as if unconvinced.

When the doctor turned around and saw the hand-holding, she merely smiled to herself and turned back around before the boys noticed. She closed up the bag, and said brightly, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes ma'am," Heero said quickly, releasing Duo's hand and standing up.

Duo sighed, stepping over to the door and pulling it open. He followed along like a dejected shadow as they crossed the compound.

* * *

Trowa was, if possible, even worse than when they'd left, and Quatre's face lit with relief at the sight of the doctor. "Thank Allah you're here!" He stood up, offering her the chair he'd been seated in. 

The doctor didn't waste time chatting, but quickly took Trowa's vital signs, tested his pupil reaction to light, and listened for a long moment to his heart and lungs. Then she pulled a couple of vials and syringes from her bag and measured out injections for the auburn-haired boy.

Once she'd done that, she spared a glance at Quatre. "When you said he kept down some liquids, were you bullshitting me? Or was it the truth?"

"He did," Quatre said quickly. "During the afternoon I got almost a whole glass of ginger ale into him. He hasn't vomited in hours."

"Well that much is good," she said, shaking her head. "But while the drugs cleared his digestive tract, they still have to work out of his nervous system." She pushed the chair back, looking up at the three boys who stood awkwardly watching. "I gave him medications to prevent the seizures and convulsions often associated with this type of withdrawal. But he may still be confused for several more hours. If his delirium doesn't completely resolve by noontime, I want one of you to come get me." Her stern gaze pinned each of them. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Abundantly," Heero replied dryly.

"And someone needs to be with him at all times."

"We've already been doing that," Quatre told her. "And we'll keep on doing it."

She eyed the little blonde questioningly. "I take it you've been the main attendant here."

He nodded.

Reaching into her bag, she took out a bottle and shook two pills into her hand before passing them to Quatre. "You look exhausted," she noted. "Take those with a full glass of water and lie down. You're to have eight full hours of sleep before anyone bothers you." Here she looked over her shoulder at both Heero and Duo. "Can I count on you two to enforce that?"

"Yes ma'am," Heero promised.

Duo merely nodded, looking down at the floor.

"I will be back to check on Trowa in exactly twelve hours," Doctor Po told them. "Meanwhile, if he gets worse, you fetch me immediately." While giving her orders, she was once again checking Trowa's vital signs, and seemed infinitely pleased with their improvement. "He's responded well to the meds. Hopefully there won't be any more crises." She stood up, gathering her things back into the black bag.

Quatre went into the bathroom for a glass of water, and Duo followed along, still acting uncomfortable around the doctor. The little blonde downed the pills and then looked curiously at his friend, sensing the discomfort. "Duo, thanks for getting Doctor Po. I know it was hard for you to help Trowa."

"I didn't do it for him," Duo said quickly, his voice almost harsh. Then his gaze softened as he looked at the aquamarine eyes. "I did it for you, Quat."

Quatre threw his arms around Duo in an impulsive hug. "I know," he whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

Duo hugged him back. "How could I do less for the closest thing to a brother I've got?"

"Yeah, well, wait'll I get my hands on some more chocolate," Quatre responded. "I'm gonna make you the best s'mores you ever had!"

Duo managed a weary smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

Meanwhile Heero had the opportunity to talk to the doctor alone. "So have you decided whether you're going to tell Chang about this?" he asked quietly. 

She frowned slightly. "I'm still working on that," she admitted.

He nodded. "Fair enough." Then he cleared his throat uneasily. "About Duo--."

"What about him?"

"I hope you know how badly he feels about asking for your help the way we did." Heero looked earnestly at her. "He's a good kid. I think he's worried that you'll be angry with him because of this. And like I said, Winner and I pressured him. I mean, it was obvious you had a soft spot for him."

She gave Heero a sly smile. "Not as soft as the one you have for him," she teased.

Heero blushed, blinking in surprise. "Ma'am?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, Yuy. It's not _that_ obvious."

"What isn't?" came Duo's voice as he and Quatre rejoined the others.

"Nothing, Maxwell," Heero said quickly, gruffly, walking over to open the door for the doctor.

She followed him there, turning to look back at the other two. Quatre's worried gaze was already back on Trowa, while Duo was looking anywhere but at the doctor. Her expression softened as she studied the obviously dejected boy. "I'm not mad at you, Duo."

He looked up quickly. "But I--."

"Your loyalty to a teammate is very admirable," she said quickly, before he could begin a self-effacing apology.

_You don't know the half of it, he thought bitterly._

"And while I wish you had trusted me enough to be honest from the start," Sally added. "I know you have no reason to trust a system that set you up to be hurt." She smiled wryly. "And like it or not, I'm part of the system."

"No, you're not," Duo assured her, looking her squarely in the eyes. "You're better than the system, doc, cuz you really care. An' I feel like shit that I thought I could sweet-talk you into risking your job."

Her smile warmed. "It's not a very big risk," she pointed out. "None of you would tell anyone what I did, and if I document this as a case of flu, I can justify the medications I used."

He looked at her in surprise. "You aren't going to tell Chang?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I expect that at some point, you four probably will."

Heero had looked up sharply at her answer, and now he nodded. "You're right. Sooner or later I won't be able to bottle it up, and I'll tell Wufei and hope he understands."

Sally nodded. "For now, I think all four of you need each other too much to risk it. I suggest you take good care of Trowa and win the upcoming competition…then worry about coming clean to Captain Chang."

Duo walked over to the doctor, looking shyly up through his bangs. "Is there any rule against an inmate hugging a doctor who's the best in the world?"

She chuckled at that. "None at all."

Duo gave her a hug, murmuring a "thank you," and then went to his bunk and climbed up on it, too embarrassed to look back.

Heero settled for a firm handshake, much as he hated them. And he even smiled at the lady doctor. "We owe you…big time."

"Then pay up by making something out of your lives," she said with forced sternness.

Quatre went over to hug her too, promising to follow her instructions to the letter. And with a contented smile on her face, the doctor headed back to the infirmary to fill out the necessary forms to document a "case of flu" and cover her ass.

* * *

The moment Doctor Po left, Heero walked over to lean his arms on Duo's bunk, which put him at eye level with the braided boy. "You gonna sleep okay if I sit with Barton?" 

"Yeah, I guess I'll live," Duo said with a smirk.

Heero glanced over at Quatre. "Take my bunk, Winner. I'll take the chair by Barton and stand watch a few hours."

Quatre nodded, padding over to Heero's bunk. "Hey, Heero? Duo? You guys are the best teammates ever, y'know."

"Right back atcha," Duo replied before fixing his gaze back on Heero's deep blue eyes. "And we've got the best team leader ever."

Heero smirked back at him. "Like I've said before, Maxwell…I'm the best at a lot of things."

Duo pushed himself up on his elbows. "I think that was you '_have _the best of a lot of things.'" His mischievous gaze slid from the Japanese boy's perfect face downward. "I'm still waiting for proof."

"You two are gonna make Tro' puke again if he hears any of this," Quatre pointed out sleepily from Heero's bunk.

"Whoa. Sarcasm. Didn't know you had it in you, Winner," Duo commented.

Heero chuckled. "Seems like we all just keep surprising the hell out of each other." He fixed a warm gaze on Duo. "I've been waiting for a chance to tell you how proud I was of you back at the infirmary."

Duo raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You have no reason to do Barton any favors. But you acted like a real team player when you went to bat for him with Doctor Po. I was—impressed."

As hard as he tried to hide his elation at the praise, Duo couldn't keep the sparkle from his eyes. "Thanks, Yuy."

"You're welcome." Heero leaned forward quickly, placing a teasing kiss on the end of Duo's nose. "Now go to sleep, baka." He walked over to take his place in the chair Quatre had vacated.

Duo rolled onto his back, pulling his blanket up around his chin. "Hey, 'Ro…what's 'shinnaino' mean?"

"Hm?"

"You called me that when I was…well, yesterday…before we went to the infirmary." He glanced over at the team leader, eyes narrowing. "It's not another insult like 'baka' is it?"

"Hn."

"I think I've pointed out before that not only is 'hn' not an answer. It's not even a real word!" Duo reminded him.

"Go to sleep, shinnaino." This time Duo could practically hear the grin on the other boy's face.

"I have _so_ got to get a Japanese dictionary," Duo muttered, closing his eyes.


	41. Past the Worst or Not

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: An anonymous reviewer mentioned the idea of a sequel about the boys in the Academy. Well, if one were to assume they made it (some or all of them), it would be entirely possible I couldn't resist telling the tale. One might even surmise parts of it are already in progress…IF one were to assume some of them got to the Academy. ;)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty: Past the Worst...or Not

By the time the morning light came streaming through the barracks window, Heero had nodded off sitting up in the chair beside Trowa. The auburn-haired boy had been resting so peacefully that there was no need to constantly watch him.

Duo woke up first, having slept a little restlessly without his Yuy security blanket, but he felt well-rested anyway, and hopped quietly out of bed to pad silently across the room to the bathroom.

When he came out, he stood for a moment to watch Heero sleep. It was a novelty for Duo to be able to stare unabashedly at the face he was so fond of, and a soft smile curved his lips as he did. He found himself studying the way the dark lashes brushed against Heero's cheeks, and how peaceful and innocent the team leader looked when completely relaxed. There was no guarded expression, or stern tension on the soft planes of the boyish face, and Duo's fingers twitched with the urge to caress the smooth, tanned cheeks.

But just as he almost succumbed to the impulse, those deep blue eyes opened and gazed back at him. "Duo…" Heero's voice was a little rough with sleep, and he sounded almost like he thought he was dreaming.

"G'morning love," Duo said with his usual teasing grin. He reached out and rumpled the untidy hair, letting his fingers linger just a little longer than he thought they should. "Sleep okay in that nasty chair, did you?"

Heero straightened up, wincing, and groaned.

"Guess not." Duo was never one to pass up an opportunity when it presented itself, and he eased up behind the chair, dropping his hands to Heero's shoulders and beginning a gentle kneading motion.

"Oh." Heero relaxed under the skillful massage, closing his eyes. "God, Duo. That feels good."

"Yeah," Duo said in a breathy whisper, loving the way the muscles in Heero's shoulders flexed under his touch. "I could do this for the rest of my life," he murmured to himself.

"I could let you," Heero replied.

"God, Yuy…d'you have superhuman hearing, or what?" Duo demanded in exasperation. "I can't get away with anything."

Heero smirked. "Yeah. I know all and see all, Maxwell. And don't forget it."

Duo looked up from his study of the Japanese boy's face, and glanced at Trowa, who seemed to be sleeping fairly peacefully. "How's the fucking traitor doing?" he asked coolly.

"Better, I think," Heero said, ignoring the snide phrasing of the question.

"Good."

Heero tilted his head to look back at Duo. "Good?"

"Yes. The sooner he gets back on his feet, the sooner I can beat the living shit out of him."

The team leader sighed. "Could it wait until after we win at capturing the flag? He won't be much good to the team with broken bones, Maxwell."

"I won't break him," Duo hissed in a deadly undertone. "I promise. I'll just mess him up a bit."

"The trouble with that is I think he spars as well as you do," Heero pointed out.

"You haven't seen me when I'm motivated," Duo replied smoothly. "_Really_ motivated."

At that point Trowa stirred, groaning and rolling over before opening his eyes. He blinked, frowning as if confused. "Where 'm I?"

"Jail," Duo supplied helpfully.

"Camp Peacecraft," Heero corrected him. "Remember, Barton? Boot camp?"

"Boot camp?" Trowa closed his eyes, shaking his head wearily. "Whatever," he mumbled, falling back into a restless slumber.

"Oh, if he thinks developing a convenient case of amnesia's gonna save him from me…" Duo said dangerously.

Heero chuckled quietly. "No, Maxwell. Amnesia's not a side-effect of withdrawal. He's just half-asleep, and confused. It'll clear up when he really snaps out of it." He straightened, wriggling his shoulders under Duo's hands. "I should get up, I suppose. And you should see how Quatre's doing."

Duo glanced over at the slumbering blonde. "Looks like he's still sound asleep." He smiled wryly. "Knowing how well those pills work, he might be out another couple of hours." He raised an eyebrow, giving Heero a speculative look. "We're more or less alone, Yuy."

The look he got from the deep blue eyes brought an immediate blush to his cheeks, despite his smartass comment. "Don't tempt me," Heero muttered in a husky voice.

"But that's what I do best," Duo shot back at him. "Didn't you point out how…seductive…I am?" He lifted his hands from the team leader's shoulders, and made a motion as if to slide them under the collar of his shirt.

But Heero caught the slim hands just as they touched his skin. "God, Duo…don't."

"Don't what, Yuy? Throw you to the floor and fuck you senseless?" Duo's eyes had a very dangerous gleam.

Heero tore his gaze away, groaning quietly. "You are a fucking monster, Maxwell, you know that?"

"You don't know the half of it."

The team leader forced himself to stand up, gently pushing Duo's hands away, and keeping the chair between them. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom, and then you can take a turn sitting with Barton while I go to the mess hall and bring back some food."

"You aren't supposed to be out alone, Yuy." Duo was still watching him with an almost predatory gaze, and a slightly suggestive smirk. "Why not stay here and kill some time?"

"Norton's gone…Pritchard's no longer a threat. I think I can risk a quick trip across the compound by myself."

"And trust me to watch the bastard who stabbed me in the back?" Duo asked, shaking his head. "Sometimes you can be terribly naïve, Yuy."

The dark blue eyes fixed him with a searching gaze; one that froze Duo in place, and wiped the snide expression from his face. "And sometimes you don't give yourself enough credit, Maxwell." He turned the chair around, nodding towards it, and Duo slowly, almost reluctantly, straddled the seat, folding his arms across the back of the chair and letting his glance settle on his sleeping teammate. Heero reached out to smooth the chestnut bangs, letting his fingers slide down the side of Duo's face. "You watch over things here, and I'll be back before you know it."

The indigo eyes glanced up at him, and Duo sighed deeply. "I don't know why I do what you tell me to sometimes, Yuy."

"Because I'm team leader?"

"More likely because I'm a total idiot."

"Hn," came the totally ambiguous reply, before Heero turned and headed for the bathroom.

When he came back out, Duo had settled his chin onto his crossed arms, and was idly watching Trowa sleep, his expression impossible to read.

* * *

Quatre woke up to find the barracks quiet, and when he sat up, he saw Duo sitting by Trowa's bunk. "Hey, Duo…how is he?" he asked, sitting up and yawning. 

"Better than he has a right to be," came the muttered reply.

The blonde boy winced, frowning to himself. He understood Duo's bitterness, but it didn't make things any easier for him, knowing that his best friend hated the boy he had such a deep affection for. And honestly, if he were to mull it over himself, which he had studiously avoided so far, he wasn't sure how he felt about Trowa any more. The boy from L3 had betrayed them all; he'd caused irreparable harm to Duo, and had broken any trust his three teammates had in him. Part of Quatre wanted to hate him for that; and yet he knew how much Nanashi had meant to the boy from the circus, and how desperate he'd been to save him; desperate enough to risk anything and anyone.

Duo looked over his shoulder at the sad aquamarine eyes, and scowled, turning back to his post. "Yuy will be back with some breakfast soon."

"Sounds great." Quatre decided it was too soon to try discussing the situation with Duo, and instead he got up and dressed, going through their normal Sunday morning routine as if nothing was wrong in the world.

* * *

Heero decided halfway across the compound to make a quick side trip to Wufei's office. He knew the Chinese man kept early hours, and wasn't surprised to find him at his desk. 

"Morning, Chang."

"Yuy." Wufei raised an eyebrow curiously. "How are things with your team?"

"Meaning how badly did Norton's bullshit mess with Duo?"

A trace of a smirk touched Wufei's lips. "Well, I'm sure if he had nightmares you were right there to help, eh?"

Heero gave a wry snort. "That boy doesn't need much help, 'Fei. In fact, I think being able to defend himself from Norton might have bolstered his confidence a little. He's downright cheeky this morning."

"He was born that way, Yuy. A little thing like boot camp isn't going to knock that out of him. In fact, it's one of the character traits I think will make him an exceptional pilot."

"Or a thorn in your side," Heero muttered back.

"Ah, but you're his team leader, Yuy. He's _your _thorn…not mine."

The Japanese boy merely shook his head, sighing. "At any rate, Chang. I didn't come here to discuss him. I came to let you know Barton's got a touch of the flu. We got the doctor to look in on him last night, and she gave him some meds…but I think he'll need a day or two off from the real physical stuff."

"Not a problem," replied the officer. "This week is going to be prep week for the next competition. There'll be a lot of research and planning to do, and only the usual calisthenics and obstacles for physical training. Two days off won't set him back much."

"I'm glad to hear that." Heero leaned against the wall, relaxing slightly. "Could you also let his sister know he won't be up to visitors today?"

"Ah, that's right. She's been here faithfully every week," Wufei recalled. "I'll try to get in touch with her before she makes the trip out here."

"Thanks. I'm sure Barton would appreciate that."

"She's a very devoted sister, from what I've seen…and it was very sporting of her to take the dog."

Heero's glance darkened at the mention of Nanashi, and the recollection of what it had cost Duo. "I'm glad she was able to save him," he said carefully. And on the heels of that thought, his mind turned towards the cruel warden who'd set the whole thing up. "How are things with Kushrenada?"

The dark eyes shot him a smoldering look. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know how badly he wants to hurt Duo, and I'm sure he didn't like having his little stool pigeon Norton shipped off to the hospital."

"We had words," shrugged Wufei.

"Swear words?"

"A few," came the smirking reply. "He told me to watch my back."

The Prussian blue eyes widened. "The bastard threatened you, Wufei? To your face?"

Wufei nodded. "He suggested that if something happened to me, he'd tell Merquise that he'd warned me about the dangerous tendencies of my recruits."

"Damn it, 'Fei! He's up to something," Heero said flatly.

"I'm sure he is." The Chinese officer leaned back comfortably in his chair. "In fact, I'm nearly certain he told Norton to goad Maxwell into a fight, hoping your impulsive teammate would throw the first punch and end up in trouble." He scowled slightly. "Of course, he knows I have the final say in Maxwell's discipline…so he should have surmised that I'd be unlikely to ship the boy off to prison for a simple fistfight. In which case, I'm not sure what he was hoping to accomplish."

"Maybe he wanted Duo hurt."

Wufei snorted wryly. "You're stating the obvious, Yuy."

"And apparently now he wants you hurt, too." Heero scowled deeply. "You should consider having someone with you at all times, Chang…safety in numbers."

"That has occurred to me," Wufei admitted. "And I've already apprised my commanding officer of the situation. He's on his way here, ostensibly to supervise the upcoming competition. But in reality, I think he just wants to be in place to prevent Kushrenada from blowing this whole program right out of the water." The Chinese officer stood up, pacing restlessly across the room. "If anything did happen to me, and an inmate took the blame, the Peacecraft Initiative would be completely discredited."

"Sounds like the warden has wanted us to fail from day one."

"He as much as told me that the first week. He thinks the Initiative is a bunch of bleeding heart nonsense, and that all the juveniles who end up in enough trouble to land here are beyond redemption."

Heero barely resisted the impulse to tell Wufei that Kushrenada was dealing drugs right there under his nose. But explaining how he knew that was too risky yet, so he bit his tongue. "I'm worried about you, 'Fei."

The Chinese man smiled wryly. "Don't be. I'm more cautious than you realize. I know I'm not invulnerable, Heero. I don't, and won't, take any unnecessary risks."

"That's good to hear." Heero glanced at the door. "I guess I should get going. I promised to bring back some breakfast for Duo and the others."

"I told you you'd make a good leader," Wufei said with a smirk. He threw a cavalier salute, which Heero returned before leaving.

* * *

The morning passed quickly, with Heero, Duo and Quatre taking turns keeping watch over Trowa. Soon it was time for visiting hours, and Heero insisted that Duo accompany the blonde Arab to the visitor center, while he remained by their ailing teammate. 

"You need the break," he told the braided boy, who was still not quite himself after two emotional days in a row.

Duo gave him a smirk in reply. "Why not? I guess I can go charm Quatre's sisters a bit." His expression turned slightly devilish. "I hear they've got money, 'Ro. Any one of 'em would be quite a catch."

Heero didn't take the bait. He kept his gaze on the screen of the laptop. "Too bad you don't swing that way, Maxwell."

Seeing that the team leader wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of showing so much as a twinge of jealousy, Duo sighed deeply and turned to Quatre. "You mind introducing me to the sweetheart who brought you the stuff to make s'mores? I'd like to thank her in person."

"Sure."

The two boys headed off to the visitor center, and Heero kept working on the computer, keeping one eye on Trowa.

Long before Duo and Quatre were due back, Heero heard a groan from Trowa's bunk, and went to investigate.

"How are you feeling, Barton?"

Green eyes blinked wearily up at him. "Like shit," came the raspy reply.

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Heero asked. "I'd like to be able to give the doctor information she can use."

"Doctor?" Trowa tried to sit up in alarm. "You're getting the doctor?"

"Already did. Last night," Heero told him. "You were delirious…close to having a seizure. We had no choice."

The auburn-haired boy sank back into the pillow, closing his eyes. "How soon before they ship me out?"

"It's not gonna happen," Heero replied steadily. "Doctor Po agreed to treat this as a case of the flu, for the time being. But if I were you, I'd be sure to stay clean after this. She's not likely to be so forgiving a second time."

"I told you, Yuy. I'm done with that shit," Trowa sighed, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Want some water?" Heero held out the cup, and Trowa sipped cautiously, nodding when he was done.

"How'd you get the doctor to agree to keep this quiet?" he asked wearily.

"She likes Duo," Heero said simply, noticing how Trowa winced at the name.

"So do I," Trowa said softly, his voice laced with bitterness. "You don't know how sorry I am about what happened."

"'Sorry' won't erase the past," Heero said unyieldingly.

"I know." Trowa looked up at him questioningly. "What the hell am I supposed to do, Yuy? I can't change the past. I can't make it up to Duo. So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," shrugged the team leader. "For starters, just do what you can. Do your best for the rest of this camp, and maybe things will work out okay."

"D'you hate me?"

Heero shook his head. "You fucked up Barton. It's as simple as that. But you didn't know what would happen. You didn't deliberately plan for Duo to take the fall, and you sure as hell didn't expect what the fucking guard did." His piercing blue eyes darkened. "Don't get me wrong. I'm pissed as hell at you." He shook his head. "But 'hate?' No. We've come too far as a team for me to hate you because of a mistake, no matter how big of a mistake it was."

"And what about Duo?"

Heero sighed. "Yeah, well. I'm pretty sure he hates you."

"No shit."

"D'you expect anything less?"

Trowa shook his head. "I'll be surprised if he doesn't kick the shit out of me next time we spar."

"Or sooner," Heero shrugged.

"What if he goes to Chang about this?"

"I don't think he will." The team leader considered for a moment. "Duo's not big on authority figures; he's not the type to run squealing to anyone in a position of power. He prefers to fight his own battles."

"—and exact his own revenge?" Trowa guessed.

"I've already gotten him to promise not to break any bones," Heero said wryly.

"That comforts me no end," came the sardonic response.

"Can we get back to how you're feeling? Specifically."

The boy from L3 frowned thoughtfully. "Weak," he finally concluded. "Feels like I can hardly move. My stomach hurts…sore muscles from puking. Throat's raw. And I've got a headache to end all headaches."

"Sounds about right," Heero agreed. "Doctor Po is going to come check on you this afternoon, and I've asked Captain Chang to excuse you from calisthenics and obstacles for a couple of days."

Trowa grimaced. "Why the hell are you going to so much trouble for me, Yuy? Damn it! I sabotaged the team…screwed us out of winning the competition…nearly killed you and--." His voice broke momentarily, and his eyes took on a slight sheen. "—and Quatre." He closed his eyes tightly. "I almost hurt Quatre," he said, his voice ragged.

"Look," Heero said curtly. "You want to confess…go talk to a priest. I know what you did, Barton; we all do. And if I were you, I wouldn't go reiterating it…especially in front of Duo. Just drop it!"

Trowa nodded, getting a grip on his emotions, and turning his head away. "I'm gonna get some more sleep," he said quietly, closing his eyes.

Heero just shook his head, got up, and went back to the laptop.

He was still working on the computer when Doctor Po stopped in to check on Trowa's condition. She kept her visit short and sweet, merely taking his vital signs, asking him how he felt, and prescribing more bed rest and mild food until he felt better. But her prognosis was very positive, in that she was sure he'd made it through the worst of the ordeal, and merely needed to build his strength back up.

"And if you need pain killers, young man," she added, her eyes sharp with warning. "You come to me! I don't ever want to hear of you taking anything like the crap that got you into this mess!"

Trowa nodded meekly. "I promise…never again."

Doctor Po gathered up her things, nodded to Heero, and told him to say 'hi' to Duo and Quatre for her. Then she went on her way.

* * *

While Heero was taking care of things at the barracks, Duo and Quatre enjoyed a very pleasant visit from several of Quatre's sisters who had made the trip. But at the end of the visit, just as they were headed back out, Quatre caught sight of Wufei talking to Catherine, and he paused, catching Duo's arm. 

"Hey, Duo…can we just say 'hi' to Catherine real quickly?"

The braided boy looked over at the pretty girl, and then nodded rather wearily. As much as he hated Trowa, and anything remotely connected to him, he couldn't refuse the pleading tone he'd detected in Quatre's voice.

They quickly walked over to join the MSC Captain at the visitor station.

Wufei turned at their approach, nodding a greeting. "Winner…Maxwell." He looked at Catherine, whose face was a study in concern. "These are two of your brother's teammates, Miss Bloom. Perhaps they can give you an update on his condition." He stepped aside to let Quatre take over, pausing beside Duo for a moment. "How are you feeling, Maxwell?"

"I'm good," Duo said honestly.

"Glad to hear it." With a polite nod, Wufei continued on his way.

Duo turned to find Quatre talking to Trowa's pretty sister. "He seems a bit better this morning, really. I think the worst of the flu is over."

She eyed him searchingly. "Flu. You're sure that's all it is?"

The boy from L2 nudged Quatre with an elbow, leaning in close. "She knows, Quat."

The blonde looked sharply at Catherine, but decided to keep playing dumb for the sake of any guards who might be trying to overhear. "The doctor saw him last night, Catherine. She gave him some meds to alleviate his symptoms." He looked her squarely in the eyes, hoping she'd understand why he couldn't say more. "She'll be back this afternoon to check on him again. I promise, he's in good hands."

Catherine nodded, appearing to catch on. "Well, he's lucky to have a team that will support him through this," she said carefully. "Tell him to be strong…and that I hope he feels better very soon."

"I will."

"And tell him that everything at the circus is fine, and I haven't forgotten what he told me to do about Nanashi, okay?"

Duo and Quatre exchanged a puzzled glance, and Duo looked at the girl with a frown. "Is the mutt okay?" he asked, giving her a teasing grin.

She nodded, and then cocked her head to one side. "Mutt? He's a purebred shepherd."

Duo laughed at that. "I know. I just say 'mutt' to annoy your brother." He gave her a teasing wink. "And you, too, apparently."

She laughed along with him, shaking her head. "I'm not as easy to aggravate as Trowa."

This time the braided boy snorted wryly. "That's putting it mildly."

Quatre smiled gratefully at his friend, glad he was being so pleasant to Trowa's sister. He fondly recalled that one of Duo's favorite pastimes had been baiting Trowa until the horrible night of the auburn-haired boy's confession. But his eyes dimmed with sorrow that the friendly teasing would never happen again.

Duo caught the expressions that crossed his friend's face, and he sighed. "C'mon, Quat. We should let Catherine get going. It must be a long trip home for her."

She smiled warmly at both of them, her gaze lingering on Quatre. "It's nice to see you again, Quatre," she told him. "Give Trowa my love."

He blushed slightly at the look she gave him…almost as if she knew something he didn't know. "S-sure," he stammered out hastily. "Have a safe trip."

He and Duo made their escape from the visitor center, the braided boy uncharacteristically quiet. They were halfway across the compound when he spoke up in an almost hushed voice. "You still like him, don't you?"

Quatre sighed, shaking his head. "I hate him, Duo. I hate what he did to you. It was unforgiveable." His blue eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

Duo stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms. "But…?"

The blonde flicked a surprised look his way.

"I can tell there's more."

"It's just…" Quatre looked down at the ground. "He's so sorry, Duo. He's filled with so much self-loathing and pain…"

A frown crossed the braided boy's face. "So you're hurting because of it." His frown deepened into a scowl. "The asshole just can't seem to stop hurting people."

"You're in pain, too," Quatre pointed out quietly.

Duo shot him a glare. "No shit, Winner. I was beat up and raped a week ago. Of course I'm still in pain."

"You know what I meant. You hurt emotionally…because someone betrayed your trust." Quatre gave him a pitying look. "The only trouble is that your anger towards him hurts you too."

The braided boy ran a hand across his face. "What the fuck do you want from me, Quat? You want me to forgive him?"

Quatre shook his head. "How can I ask you to do something I can't make myself do?"

"Well, what then?" Duo demanded. "What do you suggest?"

The blonde sighed deeply. "I don't have any suggestions yet, Duo." He fixed a wary gaze on his friend. "Will you listen to me when I do?"

All he received in response was a shrug, as the indigo eyes turned away from him. "Depends on what you have to say. I'm not making any promises."

"Fair enough," Quatre said wearily.

* * *

They continued on their way, unaware of the cold, tawny eyes that watched from a window in the administration building. Kushrenada scowled deeply, and then went back over to his desk, where the files on each member of Team Wing were spread out and open. 

He sank back into his seat, looking down at a mug shot of Duo Maxwell. It was a recent one, rather than the pitiful picture of a beaten twelve-year old, and yet it was still recognizable. Except for a more jaded look in the indigo eyes, and a slightly leaner face, the boy hadn't changed much. He'd just gone from 'pretty' to 'handsome,' and a lot shrewder.

"Not as shrewd as I am, though," Treize said aloud. "God damn you, Maxwell…I'll find a way to toss your ass in prison if it's the last thing I do. If I have to take out everyone you care about in the world, I will."

That brought him to the next file, that of Heero Yuy. And he placed it atop the pile, glaring at the stern blue eyes and finely chiseled features looking out from the mug shot. "Abused child...computer hacker…attempted murderer." He could see the progression in the court transcripts and police reports. And although there was documentation of the boy's rough childhood, it had been conspicuously left out of his plea bargain with the court. He took the Camp Peacecraft deal by pleading 'no contest' to the assault and attempted murder charges; thus the abuse he'd taken at the hands of his adoptive father was not factored into his crime. "Odd," mused the warden.

But he wasn't concerned with trying to understand Yuy's motivations. His only concern was finding the boy's weakness so that he could use him against Maxwell. It had been easy enough with Barton. Twice convicted of drug possession, a member of the street gang known as the Mercs, and then finally committing a well-documented assault against a police officer, the boy from L3 was just too easy to set up. A vaguely pleased smile crossed the cruel lips as Kushrenada took comfort in the fact that Barton had given him Maxwell on a silver platter, even temporarily. And while he'd failed in his attempt to ship the boy out, he'd at least gained the satisfaction of knowing he'd made him suffer.

But it wasn't enough. He still wanted Maxwell incarcerated on L2, where he'd finally lose that arrogant smirk for good.

"Winner," sighed the warden, looking down at the angelic mug shot in the last file. "Hopeless idealist. Loyal teammate and friend." Of course, any action taken against the boy from L4 could seriously backfire. The family had money and influence; and although neither had been used to prevent the boy's incarceration, plenty of both had kept him out of the worst detention facilities. Not that the boy had committed any violent crimes. He was, conspicuously, the only member of Team Wing without a single incident…at least until he'd spent enough time in juvenile lockup to become the target of some bullies. Then he'd put two of them in the hospital, though the details of the incident were unclear. Witnesses simply said he went berserk on them when they cornered him in a laundry room. But that hardly explained how a small, slight boy like Quatre Winner had soundly beaten up two of the biggest bullies in the place. No one had laid a hand on him since. And he'd been an exemplary prisoner in all other respects.

Kushrenada tossed that file to the bottom of the heap. "Useless."

Sitting back and lighting a cigar, the warden opened a file containing information on the MSC personnel assigned to Camp Peacecraft. And several hours later, he finally found a very disturbing, yet useful, bit of information; Captain Chang and Heero Yuy both were listed with the same home town. Since they were barely two years apart in age, it was safe to assume they'd known one another while growing up.

The tawny eyes narrowed. "Well, well, well…that explains a lot." He realized at once why Chang seemed to favor Team Wing…why the Chinese officer had insisted on grouping the boys by test scores instead of randomly. He wanted his boyhood chum to excel; to make it into his Academy. "We'll see about that," murmured the warden, furiously making notes on a piece of paper. He put Heero's file beside Wufei's, cross-referencing anything he could. And when he was done, he began to formulate a plan.

Eliminating Heero Yuy would be a strike against both Maxwell and Chang, since the Japanese boy was important to both. It could drive Maxwell to make a stupid, punishable mistake…and it would take away Chang's motivation to see his "recruits" succeed. However, taking direct action against Yuy was risky at best, since Chang would undoubtedly investigate to the fullest. No, there had to be another way to hurt the boy…to get rid of him for good. If only he'd break a rule or law.

And then, recalling something in Yuy's file, Kushrenada had a flash of inspiration.

He smiled in satisfaction, shuffling back through several pages until he found the one with the pertinent information…the medical report on one "Odin Lowe," Yuy's abusive guardian. He was still in a coma…one he wasn't expected to snap out of; but it made all the difference between an assault charge and a murder rap.

Shuffling further, the warden looked up Yuy's date of birth, smirking triumphantly when he saw how soon the boy would turn eighteen…that magic age when he'd no longer fall under the vast protection afforded by the juvenile justice system. Perfect!

Treize Kushrenada quickly punched up a number on his vid-phone, keeping the screen dark for anonymity.

"What y'want, K.?" came a rough voice, with the heavy accent of low class street scum.

"I have a job for you, Lou…on L1."


	42. Forging Ahead

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty One: Forging Ahead

Trowa slept soundly the remainder of Sunday afternoon and evening, and only woke long enough for Quatre to coax him to eat some soup for dinner. But his color was much better, and he seemed clear-headed, if still a bit dazed. That night was the first in several when Quatre, Duo, and Heero could all sleep at the same time without worrying about their teammate.

The obligatory Monday morning reveille sent them rolling from their bunks, yawning and scrambling for clean uniforms.

Quatre stopped by Trowa's side, putting a hand to his cheek, and the green eyes opened. "Winner? Is it time t'get up?"

"Not for you," Quatre assured him. "The Captain gave you a couple of days off. You just stay here and rest, and when we finish calisthenics and breakfast, I'll bring you something back."

Trowa managed a wan smile. "Thanks, Quatre." He gave the boy a haunted look. "You're too nice t'me, y'know?"

Quatre shook his head. "We need you back on your feet, Trowa. All of us. Don't worry about anything but getting well for now."

Trowa nodded, his glance wandering to where Duo was combing and braiding his long hair, his back to his teammates.

Quatre followed the gaze, and shook his head slightly. "Wait a bit," he suggested, knowing that sooner or later the auburn-haired boy would try to apologize again. He didn't think it was a good idea, especially this soon.

Green eyes met his…understanding. "Maybe someday?" he said in a whisper.

"Maybe," came the noncommittal reply.

Heero, Duo, and Quatre left Trowa to his own devices, confident that he'd be alright for the short amount of time they were at calisthenics. Only Wufei knew he was sick, so he should be undisturbed in their absence.

* * *

Captain Chang waited at the exercise field, ready to address his recruits and explain more details of the upcoming competition to them. When he had them in formation, he smiled grimly, walking the length of the lineup. 

"This week's competitive event will be more challenging than the last," he stated firmly. "While the last contest broke each exercise into an individual task, this one will blend those tasks into a mission. As you were told last week, each team will receive a starting point and a map. Your mission is to plot a course to the objective, follow that plan, and ultimately be the first to arrive at the goal." His dark eyes glimmered with excitement, as he'd planned the exercise himself, and was very interested in the outcome. "The 'flag' you are to capture will be located in a mining shack in the mountains. Your route to that shack will necessitate a river crossing, some climbing, plenty of hiking, and at least one overnight bivouac. Then it will get challenging."

Duo eyed Heero with a raised eyebrow, wondering if the team leader knew anything more about the upcoming challenge than he did. But the clueless look in the blue eyes gave him his answer.

"In order to finally claim the prize, you will have to get by a perimeter set up and maintained by my soldiers. There will be trip wires, booby traps, pitfalls, and patrols. You will have to get by all of them without being captured or killed."

Duo's hand shot up quickly. "Killed?" he asked without waiting for the officer to call on him.

Wufei smiled patiently. "Each of you will wear a 'target' vest, and carry a laser 'weapon' that can score against those vests, as will my soldiers. If you are detected trying to slip through the perimeter, you will be 'shot.' And if you are tagged by laser fire, you will be classified as injured or dead…injured troops will be taken into custody. Dead ones will be dismissed from the exercise." He pulled one of the laser weapons from his belt. "This is the 'gun' each of you will carry. And much of this week will be spent familiarizing you with its care and use. You will have lots and lots of target practice."

Heero's eyes were alight with excitement at the thought of the challenge, and Duo found himself once again turned on by the deadly gleam in those deep blue eyes. He vaguely wondered if the same intense light shone from those eyes during sex, and decided come Hell or high water he was going to find that out firsthand.

"So, recruits," Wufei continued, his dark glance sweeping their ranks. "This is preparation week. I will hand out your individualized mission folders after the morning meal today. The remainder of the week, you will have a lot of hands-on practice at detecting and disarming trip wires, stealth and evasion, and proficiency with these laser weapons. You'll also have time to use the on-line and library archives to research your assignment. Friday morning we'll move out to the staging area, and at sunset the competition will begin. Any questions?"

Most of the boys were still slack-jawed at the idea of carrying out a mock military operation of this magnitude. The weeks of physical training and classroom instruction seemed like so much child's play compared to a full-scale simulation.

So Wufei gestured to the officer of the day to begin calisthenics, and he moved off to the side to continue observing his recruits in action.

* * *

As soon as morning exercises were finished, the boys raced to the showers and breakfast, and the mess hall was filled with excited voices as they discussed the upcoming exercise. 

Team Wing had been joined at their table by Jason's three teammates, as well as a couple of boys from other teams as they speculated about what the week would bring.

"I heard from our liaison that no one's ever made it past Captain Chang's personal guards," Ben told the other boys, wolfing down breakfast in between sentences.

"So they do the same exercise at the Academy boot camp?" Duo asked, his attention riveted on the conversation.

"Yep. After spending a couple of days thrashing around in the woods, we're supposed to try slipping by the most vigilant bunch of soldiers ever to come through the damned place," Ben said with a shake of his head.

Quatre was busy pouring milk over his oatmeal the way Duo had taught him. "There's got to be a way past them. It's simply a matter of strategy."

"He's right," Heero agreed, blue eyes intent. "I mean, at the very least, if we were to create a diversion at least one man should be able to get in." He glanced speculatively at Duo.

The braided boy arched an eyebrow at him. "Don't you be thinking of making me the distraction for a bunch of trigger-happy pseudo-soldiers, Yuy! That's too close to realistic."

"Well you _are_ supposed to be the seductive one," teased the team leader. "But I was actually thinking more along the lines of creating some sort of fireworks display, or a flash grenade or something. Ideally, it'd be nice for the whole team to make it through alive."

"Ooo…explosives!" Duo crooned happily. "I could go along with that. We learned how to make a really nice little device like that the week before last…something about using an old camera flash-bulb."

"Exactly," Heero replied. "We need to find out what tools we'll be given, and then we need to…improvise."

An evil grin lit Duo's face. "Tell me what you need, oh fearless leader, and I'll steal it for ya."

Heero darted him a warning look. "Shush, Maxwell. We'll discuss actual strategy back at the barracks where we don't have an audience."

Ben grinned at him. "Aw, Yuy…we were hoping for some ideas," he teased. Then he winked slyly. "Don't worry. We have a few dirty tricks up our own sleeves." He looked over at Duo. "Jase was a great teacher."

"…and not a half-bad kisser," Duo mused quietly, his indigo eyes coming to rest on Heero's lips, recalling the sudden kiss during sparring, and trying to remember exactly how it felt. But the aftermath of that kiss had dulled the memory to the point where he ached to try it again, without all the baggage.

Quatre coughed quietly, catching Duo's eyes and smirking.

"Butt out, Winner," muttered the braided boy, picking up his tray and heading for the door.

* * *

The boys arrived back at the barracks for a quick break between classes, and Quatre immediately took Trowa's breakfast to him, while Duo and Heero put their heads together over the assignment folder and laptop, already beginning their research for the competition. 

The blonde Arab settled into the chair, gently shaking the boy's shoulder. "C'mon, Trowa. Time for breakfast."

The green eyes opened slowly, and Trowa smiled wearily. "Hey, Quatre. Thanks." He worked his way into a sitting position, watching as Quatre emptied a paper bag, setting the food out onto the edge of the bunk.

"Toast…juice…fruit cup…and I brought a ham and egg sandwich, if your stomach feels up to it."

"Toast and juice is fine to start with." Trowa took the orange juice with a steady hand, sipping gratefully.

"How're you feeling?" Quatre asked quietly, putting the other stuff aside on the nightstand.

"Pretty good. I'm thinking I might like to get out of bed and stretch my legs a little."

"Maybe this evening. You shouldn't rush things," cautioned the blonde.

"'S okay, Quatre," Trowa assured him. "Honestly, it's not the first time I've been through withdrawal. It's just the worst."

Quatre nodded somberly, recalling the night of Trowa's confession, and how he'd mentioned his shoulder injury and the fact that it led to his drug problem. "Duo and I saw Catherine at the visitor center yesterday," he told the boy from L3. "When we told her you were sick, she seemed to know what we were talking about."

Trowa gave a wry snort. "She's seen it enough," he admitted. His green eyes were shaded by his bangs. "What did she have to say about it?"

"She said to tell you to be strong and get well," Quatre replied nearly word for word. "And she said Nanashi's fine, and she hasn't forgotten what you told her." He frowned slightly. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her if the warden ever contacts her and asks, she should tell him Nanashi's dead," he said in a slightly ragged voice. Green eyes shot a haunted look at blue. "Quatre…the night he told me I had to cut the rope, he threatened to shoot the dog if I didn't. And then, after Maxwell got blamed, I went to K. again. I told him I'd go to Chang and set the record straight, and he just laughed and said it'd be my word against his—and that I'd be on the next shuttle to L3, after I watched him put a bullet between Nanashi's eyes." He shook his head. "Even when I handed the leash over to Catherine, I had the feeling he'd still try to get at Nanashi later…so I told her to hide him, and protect him, and tell anyone from the prison that he was dead."

Quatre could feel the genuine pain radiating from the other boy, but he resisted the impulse to reach out and hug him. "I'm sorry you went through all that alone," he said quietly. "I wish you had told us." A frown creased his forehead. "We'd have found a way to help you, Trowa…as a team."

"I know that now," Trowa admitted. "But at the time, it seemed like I was cornered…like there was no one to turn to. The gang I ran with on L3 was nothing like a team, Quatre. It was every man for himself. If you didn't watch your back, no one else really would."

"It's not like that here," Quatre insisted. "We're a team. And you're part of it, too. If someone acts against one of us, he'll have to face us all."

"Tell that to Maxwell," sighed Trowa bitterly. "I'm sure he wouldn't jump to my defense."

"He already did," Quatre assured him. "Who do you think went to get Doctor Po?"

"I figured Yuy did that."

"He took Duo with him to soften her up," Quatre told the auburn-haired boy. "And he said he did a great job of it, too…going to bat for you no matter how he felt personally. That's what a team is, Trowa. You watch out for your teammates, even when you're angry with them."

Trowa's eyes were a little too bright, and he drew a sleeve across his face. "Damn it, Quatre, I don't deserve to be part of a team like that!" he choked out, turning away.

"But that doesn't alter the fact that you are. You're part of Team Wing, and nothing's gonna change that."

"Hey, Winner!" Heero spoke up from across the room. "Come take a look at this layout, will you?"

"I'll be right there." Quatre gave Trowa's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You just get some more rest," he urged. "It'll get better. I'm sure you won't feel so emotional once you're back to normal."

"Shit, I hope you're right." Trowa managed a wan smile, settling back onto his pillows.

Quatre joined the other two boys at the computer, leaning over Duo's shoulder to look at the screen. "Is that the location of the mining shack?"

"Yup," Duo replied, pointing to the aerial picture. "Looks like it's on the side of a mountain…only one way up. Got any ideas about how we'll sneak past 'em if they know which direction we're coming from?"

"Oh." Quatre's forehead creased in a frown. "That _is_ gonna be a challenge."

"No wonder no one's ever succeeded in beating Chang at his own game," Heero sighed. "He's got a real talent for picking defensible positions." His blue eyes lit with a deadly gleam. "However, no one's had what we have."

Duo eyed him skeptically. "And that would be--?"

"Me."

"You." Duo snorted wryly. "I knew you had an ego, Yuy, but really!"

"It's not ego," Heero insisted. "It's knowledge of subject. I've known 'Fei since we were kids. I know how he thinks…what kind of strategy he uses." He looked up with no trace of sarcasm in the deep eyes. "I really think I can come up with a way to defeat him."

Quatre nodded acknowledgement. "Sounds good to me."

"It'd sure be nice to rub his face in it," Duo mused, eyeing the screen.

Heero chuckled warmly. "Yeah, it would. He used to kick my ass in chess…and the one time I beat him, you'd have thought the world was coming to an end. He hates to lose."

"Oh, I don't know," Quatre said thoughtfully, recalling the day Duo nearly beat Captain Chang at obstacles. "If we win, he might consider it a victory, since he does want our team to succeed."

"He wants us to beat the other teams," Heero corrected him. "But he doesn't necessarily want us to outwit his guards and get past them."

Duo smirked. "Which is exactly why we have to do it, right?"

"Right."

* * *

The rest of the day, the three boys from Team Wing worked extra hard at their studies. They were issued the laser equipment, and instructed in its use, and spent nearly two hours on the target range before supper. 

After the evening meal, Quatre stayed at the barracks to keep Trowa company, and brief him on the day's classes, while Duo and Heero went to the library to pull up more detailed topographical maps of the area where the competition would be conducted.

The two boys from Team Wing found a quiet corner in the library, and pulled their chairs up so close they were touching. And as distracting as it was when their thighs occasionally brushed against one another, they were too excited about trying to beat Wufei's soldiers to let it deter them from their research.

They left the library when it was nearly lights out time, and trailed along behind Jason's team on the way back to the barracks. And if they noticed the unfriendly glares from Kyle's remaining teammates, they ignored them completely.

* * *

Tuesday morning Trowa insisted he felt better, and Quatre told him he could get up and walk around a little while the rest of them were off at classes. 

"Take a look at the plan for next week's competition, why don't you, Barton?" Heero suggested, while lacing his boot. "There'll be some climbing involved, and I'll expect you to take point for that."

Duo was walking past Trowa towards the bathroom, when the auburn-haired boy held out a hand to stop him. "Maxwell…can we talk?"

The braided boy gave him a wary look. "Now's not a good time, Barton. We've got classes."

Trowa nodded meekly. "Later?"

Duo shrugged, brushing past him. "Whatever."

The green eyes turned to Quatre, who sighed and shook his head. "Not yet, Trowa," he murmured.

Trowa looked at the door that had closed behind Duo. "I can't do this, Quatre. I want to apologize and he just turns away." He looked appealingly at the other boy. "I _need _to apologize."

"Right now it isn't about what you need," Heero interrupted, walking over to join them. "Duo needs his space, and as a team, we need to focus on this mission. There'll be time later for you to clear the air."

"But it's--." Trowa threw his hands up in despair. "Aw, never mind. You're right, Yuy. I don't deserve a chance to clear my conscience anyway. I was just hoping--."

"Later," Quatre insisted. "Give it time."

Trowa was sitting on his bunk, picking at the breakfast Quatre had brought him when Duo emerged from the bathroom and the other three team members left. Then the green-eyed boy had the luxury of privacy, so he could wallow in his guilt without interruption.

It was early afternoon when Quatre ran in with lunch for Trowa, and then had to dash out again to weapons class, once again leaving the boy from L3 alone to brood. But during the course of the day, Trowa decided he'd talk to Duo that evening, before the churning guilt drove him crazy.

He spent a restless afternoon, and when his teammates returned to get ready for supper, he decided he'd join them.

"Are you sure?" Quatre asked, frowning slightly. "I could bring a meal back again," he offered.

"No, Quatre. I need to get out of this barracks before I go nuts," Trowa insisted. "The fresh air will do me some good, and I can kind of get a feel for whether I'm up to calisthenics tomorrow morning."

"Okay." While Quatre was glad his friend was feeling better, he was also concerned that he'd try to push himself in some kind of demented effort to redeem himself with his teammates. "If you promise to tell me if it's too much activity."

"Promise."

Duo glanced over his shoulder and snorted. "For what _that's _worth."

"Maxwell…" Heero's tone carried a clear warning.

The braided boy glared back at the team leader, casually flipping him the finger and then walking out the door.

As Quatre would have followed, Heero caught his arm. "I'll go. You and Barton meet us at the mess hall in fifteen minutes."

He caught up to Duo halfway across the compound. "Going off alone again, Maxwell?"

"Duo." The indigo eyes shot him a glare. "That was the deal, remember? You call me Duo more often."

Heero gritted his teeth, not liking the reminder of their previous altercation. "Fine. Duo. Now talk to me."

"Talk about what? As you pointed out yesterday, Norton's gone and Pritchard's on our side, so it's not so dangerous to go walking alone."

"It is for you. Kushrenada still wants you gone, hurt, or dead," Heero said bluntly. "The inmates might not be a threat, but the guards sure as hell are."

"Fine, walk with me," Duo invited, reaching over and catching Heero's hand, giving him a flirtatious smirk.

"You need to tone it down with Barton," Heero said evenly.

"Aw, fuck! Not you too!" Duo rolled his eyes. "Quatre's already working a guilt trip on me, wanting me to forgive the bastard for what he did to me. And now you're gonna help?"

"I'm not trying to 'guilt' you into anything, and neither is Quatre," Heero assured him. "But I'd like you to keep the snide comments to a minimum. Just—if you can't get along with Barton—at least do me a favor and ignore him." He pulled Duo up alongside him as they walked. "We need to win next week. And that means you need to focus on the mission, instead of on your anger. I know he fucked up big-time. He knows it too. And I don't expect you to just forgive and forget. But I need us to function as a team."

Duo leaned against him, sighing. "Only for you, Yuy."

"I know," came the warm reply. "And don't ever think I don't appreciate the compromises you're willing to make for me."

The braided boy chuckled quietly. "Y'wanna get me in a compromising position, Yuy? Just ask."

"I only meant--."

"I know what you meant."

* * *

They were seated with the usual crowd when Quatre and Trowa arrived and joined them. And immediately the green-eyed boy was beset with questions about how he was feeling, and when he'd be back in classes. He answered in brief, one-word sentences, his gaze wavering between Quatre's reassuring smile, and Duo's coolly indifferent expression. 

When Captain Chang showed up to take the team leaders away for an organizational meeting, he welcomed Trowa back with a warm smile and a handshake, before whisking Heero away.

Duo pouted. "It's not fair. Heero gets to go to the big 'team leader' meetings, while us peons get left behind."

"But doesn't that mean you're in charge until he gets back?" Quatre suggested.

Duo's smirked evilly. "Ooo…maybe it does." He eyed the blonde with a mischievous expression. "That means you have to do whatever I tell you to do," he said, giving Quatre an appreciative leer.

"Er—that'd be abuse of power, Duo."

The braided boy chuckled. "Abuse? How about a little bondage to go with it?"

Quatre blushed. "How about a change of subject? We could talk about the mission."

Trowa yawned widely, rubbing at his eyes. He looked around at the mess hall, which was rapidly becoming empty as teams wandered off to resume their studies. "I dunno about you two, but I'm done in. Can we go back to the barracks to wait for Yuy?"

"Duo?" asked Quatre.

"Why not?"

"Just give me a sec," Quatre requested. "I wanted to ask Corporal Carter something." He left the other two alone at the table while he went up to talk to the soldier.

"Duo," Trowa said quietly. "You said we could talk later. It's later."

The indigo eyes fixed a cold glare on him. "What do we have to talk about, Barton? You sold me out for a dog. That about covers it."

"It only covers what I did…not why or how it happened, or how bad I feel about it, or how hard I'm gonna try to make it up to you."

"I don't care about any of that," Duo said flatly. "It's over, Barton. You can't undo what happened."

"I know." Trowa threw his hands up in resignation. "You've told me that; Yuy's told me that; hell, even Quatre's told me. I just want to know how many more times I have to say I'm sorry before you believe me."

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Duo fixed a smoldering gaze on his teammate. "You fucking set me up, and now you expect me to believe you're sorry."

"If you'd let me explain how it happened, you might begin to believe that."

"I stopped believing in fairy tales before I could walk," Duo muttered, looking away.

"I didn't know you had the knife. When K. told me I had to make us lose the river crossing or he'd shoot Nanashi, I just figured it was his way of screwing with all of us."

"Bullshit." Duo leveled a glare at the other boy. "You knew he hated me. Just me. Very personally. Don't try to tell me it never occurred to you that I'd end up in deep shit for what you did."

"It did occur to me, but I couldn't figure out how cutting the rope could lead back to you." Trowa's eyes were dark with emotion. "I didn't know about the survival kit; that you signed for it."

"Didn't know? Or didn't care?" Duo asked sharply. "C'mon Barton. I've seen the way you look at me when I pretend to flirt with Quatre." His indigo eyes narrowed astutely. "Don't try telling me you weren't jealous."

Trowa shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"Maybe a lot," Duo retorted. "So when push came to shove, you didn't really care if I got shipped off to prison, did you? It'd clear the way for you, wouldn't it?"

"No, Duo! That had nothing to do with it. By the time we had the river crossing I knew you were interested in Yuy…not Quatre. I wasn't jealous."

"You still are," Duo sneered back. "I could walk over there right now and throw an arm around his shoulders and it'd bother you. You'd wonder if maybe we're a little more than friends…or if I'll change my mind about Yuy and decide I want a pretty blue-eyed blonde instead."

"No, I wouldn't," Trowa insisted. "For fuck's sake, Maxwell, Yuy sleeps in your bunk half the time now. Y'think I still worry about you making a move on Quatre? Well, I don't!"

"But you did," Duo reminded him. "When it mattered, you did. And when K. told you to sabotage the team, you fucking knew I'd be the one to take the fall. You just didn't care!"

"Alright! I didn't!" Trowa snarled back, torn between anger and shame. "Is that what you want to hear? I didn't care about anything but saving Nanashi, whatever it took. And I couldn't think of any way to do that without someone getting hurt." His brow creased in a scowl. "I was afraid to trust you…to trust anyone…to tell anyone what was happening."

"And now you want us to trust you. You want to be part of the team you fucked." Duo shook his head. "I don't know how to forget what you did, Barton."

"Then don't. Go ahead and beat me over the head with it," Trowa challenged. "Cuz you know what, Maxwell? It just doesn't matter any more." He put a hand to his forehead. "I'm tired. I'm fucking sick…and I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of the fear and the guilt and the anger." Closing his eyes, he rested his face in his hands. "I threw out the goddamned drugs so K. had nothing left to blackmail me with. He won't be able to search our barracks and pin anything on anyone. And he can't make me do what he wants by threatening to withhold them. It was worth the puking and the pain just to be free of his manipulation." The boy looked up with haunted eyes. "What am I gonna have to do to be free of you, though?"

Duo looked back steadily. "Try spending forty-eight hours in solitary, and getting beaten and raped, Barton. That'd be a start." He stood up, face taut with emotion. "Quatre! Are you about ready?" he called across the room, putting his hands on his hips.

Quatre turned away from Carter, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Trowa's hunched posture and the angry glitter of Duo's eyes. "Coming!"

His questioning look was ignored by both of his teammates as he hurried over to them, and they headed back to the barracks. No one said a word, and when they got there, Duo stayed out on the steps to wait for Heero, while the others went inside.

"What happened in the mess hall?" Quatre asked as soon as they were alone.

"I tried to apologize," shrugged the other boy, climbing up onto his bunk and stretching out.

"I take it he wasn't very receptive."

A wry snort was all the answer he got.

"The wounds are still too fresh, Trowa…for both of you," Quatre sighed, sitting on the desk and looking up at his friend.

"It would have been better if I'd just confessed to Chang right away when it happened," Trowa muttered.

"You'd be on L3 and Nanashi would be dead…"

"And Duo would be whole and happy and as cocky as ever." The auburn-haired boy looked away from the blonde. "I hate being the one who took that away from him."

"You didn't," Quatre insisted. "You aren't responsible for what Kushrenada did, or what that guard did."

"But I put Duo in that position. I fucking handed him to K. on a silver platter."

"Don't remind me," Quatre said with a grimace. "It's hard enough for me to keep remembering that you didn't do it on purpose. But that's what you've got to cling to. You didn't intend for Duo to get hurt."

"I didn't care who got hurt," Trowa said in a voice that was little more than a whimper. "You almost got hurt."

Quatre stood up and went over to put a hand on Trowa's shoulder. "So did you," he pointed out. "I think Kushrenada's dirty little game hurt you nearly as much as it did Duo." His grip tightened reassuringly. "Heero and I came out of it okay, Trowa. And eventually, you and Duo will too. Can you trust me on that?"

Trowa nodded, drawing a sleeve across his face. "I'll try, Quatre."

When Heero and Duo walked in, both Quatre and Trowa were in their bunks more or less asleep. And deciding it had been a long enough day, they followed their teammates' example.

* * *

Wednesday morning Trowa accompanied the team to calisthenics and the daily run. Despite the fact that he'd handily won the cross-country race two weeks earlier, he struggled to complete the three-mile jaunt, giving up and walking the last mile, with Quatre for company. 

Duo couldn't help but take perverse pleasure in that, but recalling Heero's admonishment of the previous day, he bit back a snide comment, and focused on preparing for the upcoming mission.

Early afternoon found the boys in the barracks, scouring the map for a better way to approach the area around the mining shack. At least, Duo was scouring the map, which was spread out on the desk. Heero was working next to him on the laptop, pulling up detailed aerial images of the terrain so they could judge the amount of time it would take them to make the hike.

Quatre and Trowa had been compiling a list of supplies they'd need to make the distractions they'd discussed earlier, when the green-eyed boy sat back wearily, rubbing his eyes.

"God, it's hard to concentrate on this," he sighed, running a hand back through his hair. "Y'know, it's been days since I had a shower. I feel grubby." He looked over at Heero. "Yuy? Would it be alright if I hit the showers and come back to this feeling a little refreshed?"

"I'm sure we'd all appreciate that," Heero drawled teasingly. "It's a small building, and in these close quarters…well, frankly, you're starting to stink." He gave the other boy an amused smirk to show he was kidding. _Well, mostly. Face it, after spending two days puking and two more lying in bed recuperating, Trowa was definitely in need of a shower._

"Yeah. Thanks for your honest appraisal there, Yuy," Trowa muttered, going to his foot locker for a clean uniform and his shower kit.

Duo looked up as if to add a teasing comment to the banter, but then he caught himself, not yet ready to trade friendly jibes with the boy he still held anger towards. Frowning in frustration, he went back to his examination of the map, ruefully discarding the perfect comment he'd already formulated in his head.

"I'll tag along with you, Trowa," Quatre volunteered, gathering his things up as well. "There's no telling if Norton's teammates might still be looking for revenge."

Duo sighed loudly. "Yeah, sorry about that whole 'broken arm' thing, guys. But frankly, they hated us before that anyway. At least now there's only three instead of four."

Quatre grinned at him. "I'd have done the same thing, Duo. Norton was asking for it."

The blonde and Trowa headed out to the showers shortly thereafter, and Heero and Duo resumed their research.

Perhaps half an hour later the braided boy was scowling at the map, absently chewing on a knuckle as he pondered. "Hey—'Ro. Why can't we go _this_ way? Looks like it'd save us nearly twenty miles of hard hiking and bring us in behind the shack."

Heero leaned over his shoulder, nearly cheek to cheek as he studied the map. "That's a cliff, Duo…a couple of hundred feet straight up. It'd take us hours to climb it, if we even could."

"How many hours?" persisted the boy from L2.

"I'm not sure. Barton's the expert on climbing," shrugged the team leader.

"Suppose—just for the sake of argument—it'd take us two or three hours to climb. We'd still come out ahead."

Heero looked over the terrain once more, blue eyes intent. "Well…I guess we would." A slight frown creased his forehead. "It looks like we'd be crossing the river a lot further upstream, too."

"Maybe we wouldn't need the whole 'rope bridge' thing, eh?" Duo asked, turning to look at his teammate only to find his lips all but brushing the smooth, tanned cheek next to his.

Heero stiffened, feeling the warm breath across the side of his face. And he couldn't help but close his eyes and swallow hard, trying to regain his composure.

Duo found himself unable to fight down the smirk that curled the corners of his mouth. "You okay, Yuy?" he whispered in a husky undertone. Then he licked his lips nervously, his tongue barely brushing Heero's jaw.

The Japanese boy flinched just slightly, and sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm—I'm--."

"Fine," Duo finished for him. "Yeah, you are." He placed a light kiss just under that perfect ear…and then another at the hinge of the jaw. And then he continued down the jaw, ghosting light kisses all along it, until he was at the corner of the team leader's mouth. "Want me to stop?" he breathed quietly.

"God, no," groaned Heero, turning to meet him halfway.

And then, of course, the door burst open and Quatre dashed in, his face pale and eyes a little wild. "Duo! Heero! I can't find Trowa anywhere!"


	43. Averting Disaster

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: Consider this my penance for that cruel cliffhanger last time. ;)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty Two: Averting Disaster

Duo turned a glare on his blonde friend. "For fuck's sake, Quatre—you have the worst fucking timing ever!" Heero straightened, but Duo caught his wrist. "Don't you dare go anywhere, Yuy! I'm not finished with you!"

Heero quirked a wry smile at him, tugging free of his grip. "Later, baka. First we better find Barton."

"Argh! Why?!" demanded Duo, standing up and slamming both palms onto the table. "How do you lose an entire person?" He turned a thoroughly annoyed look on the blonde Arab. "Well, Quat?"

"He finished his shower first and when I got back to the locker room he was gone," Quatre said with a helpless toss of his hands. "He didn't say a word about going anywhere."

"Did you hear anything like a scuffle or voices talking?" Heero asked with a frown.

"Nothing. We were the only ones left by then. A couple of other kids that were there when we arrived were gone before we even changed."

"And Barton didn't mention going anywhere?" Heero asked.

"I told you…he just disappeared," Quatre insisted. "I came out, and he was gone. Where could he be?"

"I don't give a shit where he is," Duo growled, still trying to resist the urge to throttle Quatre for his ill-timed interruption. He'd been within a hair's breadth of those perfect Yuy lips, dammit, and for once he'd even felt like he was the one in control. _I fucking hate my life!_

"But, Duo—he could be hurt, or in trouble! He's been so depressed." Quatre's eyes brimmed with tears. "He might have done something desperate."

"Like cutting the fucking rope?" Duo shot back. "Do you honestly think I care if he lives or dies?"

Quatre's eyes widened, and the look he gave Duo made the braided boy take a step back, his anger faltering slightly. "How dare you?!" Quatre snapped, his worries congealing into anger. "Duo Maxwell—you are the most heartless bastard I've ever met! I don't care how badly Trowa screwed up. He doesn't deserve to die. He never meant to hurt you—he was only trying to save Nanashi—who was more of a friend to him than you've ever been! And he's hated himself and beaten himself up over it from the moment it happened!" The blonde had edged forward as Duo continued back until he was against a wall. "Goddamnit, Duo! Trowa Barton is our teammate. And you can hate him all you want—but you will help us find him, and you will learn to work together with him as a team!"

Duo blinked in amazement, his jaw agape, and then Quatre grabbed hold of his arms, tears spilling over as he looked up into the indigo eyes. "Please, Duo! For me. Won't you just put aside your anger and hurt and help me find him?"

The braided boy fumbled for another moment, darting an appealing look at Heero, and then he sighed, the rest of his anger slipping away as his own eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around Quatre, pulling the blonde up close. "I'm sorry, Quat. I've been a jackass to you, and you don't deserve it," he murmured soothingly. "I'll try harder—I promise. I'll try to get over it, okay? It's just—gonna take some time."

Quatre nodded, pulling back slightly and wiping at his tears with a shirt sleeve.

Duo glanced over at Heero. "Where do we start looking, fearless leader?" Even as he said it, his gaze dropped to the lips he'd been so close to kissing, and he nearly groaned at the loss. _Focus, Maxwell, focus! Find Barton now…kiss Yuy later. _

"Winner, you know Barton best," Heero pointed out. "Where does he usually go?"

"The kennels maybe—but not since Nanashi left." Quatre scowled, deep in thought. "If he were sick or hurt, he'd have gone to the infirmary."

"He could be kissing up to his old chum, Kushrenada," Duo suggested, still somewhat fixated on 'kissing.' He winced at Quatre's glare. "Well, it's possible. Or maybe he went to kill the bastard if he hates him as much as he claims now."

"Or…" Quatre's eyes widened as he felt a tenuous connection…an echo of guilt, remorse, and resolve. "Maybe he's gone to Chang to confess and clear his conscience." He turned a slightly panicky look to Heero. "I know he's been thinking about coming clean about everything. You don't think he would--?"

Duo made a snide noise. "Look, if he wants to spill his guts, I say let him."

"He'd be shipped off to L3," Heero concluded.

"And good riddance," muttered the braided boy, not looking up at Quatre.

It was Heero who shook his head. "Unacceptable. We need to find him fast, and keep him from doing anything stupid, like confessing. If we've got serious climbing to do, we _need_ him on the team."

Duo mumbled under his breath.

"What?" snapped Heero.

"I wish I'd never noticed the damned shortcut is all," he growled in a sulking tone. "How about we forget about it so we won't need Barton?"

"Duo!" Quatre glared again.

"Hey—I said I'll try harder, Quat. But it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"I know," sighed the blonde.

Heero gestured impatiently. "Screw that crap! We need to find him now. I'll check the infirmary and kennels. Quatre, you try Chang's office."

"Why not the other way around?" Duo wondered. "Chang's _your_ pal."

"And if I set foot in his office, he'll know something's up," Heero explained. "Winner's got the innocent face—he can pretend to simply be worried that Trowa might have been ambushed by Norton's team or some other rival, without tipping our hand to Wufei." He looked over at Duo. "You wait here, and if Barton comes back, make sure he stays put."

"Can I break both his legs?" Duo chirped hopefully.

"You promised no broken bones."

"Shit." Duo dropped into his chair, and leaned both elbows on the desk, sulking. "You never let me have any fun, Yuy."

Heero leaned over the desk, his face mere inches from Duo's. "Later, Maxwell." A small, teasing smile touched his lips. "Later." He ran a hand over one of Duo's, eliciting a shiver of pleasure, before turning away and heading for the door. "C'mon, Winner. Let's get a move on!"

"…and hope we aren't already too late," added the blonde, hurrying after him.

* * *

"Captain Chang?" 

Wufei looked up as Trowa entered his office.

"I need to talk to you."

The Captain eyed him warily. "You look like shit, Barton. Are you still sick?"

Trowa shook his head. "Feeling better, sir." _Physically, at least…_

"Then what's wrong?"

"I…there's some things you need to know…"

"About--?"

"Um…well…"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted him, and Quatre stuck his head in. "There you are, Trowa! We've been looking all over for you. Remember…no one goes off alone. Safety in numbers?"

Trowa turned, glaring at his teammate. "Let me do this, Quatre. I have to make things right."

"Not like this," Quatre insisted. He looked at Captain Chang, who wore a perplexed and slightly bemused expression on his face. "Sir, if Trowa were to…leave the team…what would happen?"

"Leave the team? Why would he?" demanded the officer.

"Uh…suppose he was injured, like Jason? Or did something that got him shipped off to prison?"

"Well, if we didn't have another team missing members so we could fill in the gap, your team would forfeit the competition, and take last place." Wufei frowned suspiciously. "Either way, it would no doubt adversely affect your standings."

"Y'hear that?" Quatre said sternly to Trowa. "We need you."

Trowa eyed him somberly. "And does Duo agree with that?"

"He sees the necessity in having you stay," Quatre said carefully, knowing Duo was still angry. "And I think in time, he'll get over your…difficulties."

Trowa snorted. "That's an interesting way to put it, Quatre."

"Could I ask what this is all about?" Wufei interjected, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Are you and Maxwell at odds over something?"

"They had a falling out, sir," Quatre piped up hastily. "But nothing that can't be fixed."

"I should hope so," said the Captain, eyeing Trowa searchingly. "It would be a shame, Barton, for you to abandon your teammates at this point in the competition."

At the word 'abandon,' Trowa hung his head in defeat. "Yes sir," he sighed listlessly.

Quatre took his hand and gave it a gentle tug. "Come on back to the barracks, Trowa. We have some strategic planning to do."

Sighing, Trowa nodded and gave in to the pressure on his hand, following Quatre to the door.

"Winner!" Captain Chang called after them. "Could you remind Maxwell it's Wednesday? I believe he has an appointment to keep."

"Yes sir!" Quatre promised, bodily dragging Trowa outside.

Once the door had closed behind them, the blonde turned on the other boy. "Damn it, Trowa! You scared the shit out of me! I didn't know if you took off, or got sick, or someone dragged you away. That was irresponsible and cruel!"

Trowa sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry, Quatre. I just couldn't take it any more. Duo's never gonna accept my apology, and I'm never gonna stop feeling guilty for what happened."

"It's only been a few days, Trowa. You can't expect him to forgive you overnight. But I know he eventually will…I can feel it." He searched the other boy's face for a response. "I know how sincerely sorry you are. He'll see it, too, once he can get past his own emotions."

The auburn-haired boy nodded. "It's just really—hard—to be around him, right now. To be around you. I know I don't deserve the kindness you've shown me, and that's almost worse than dealing with Maxwell's temper."

Quatre raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think of it that way, Trowa. I'm not being nice to make you feel guiltier. I just--." _...like you…have a crush on you…wish you'd get over your misery and show some interest again…_ The blonde sighed deeply. "I was trying to cut you some slack," he said with a shrug. "If I overdid it, I'm sorry."

Trowa waved a hand dismissively. "Don't apologize to me, Quatre. You've done nothing except be yourself…your nice, kind, understanding self." Green eyes glanced up from under the auburn bangs. "Don't ever change."

Quatre blushed at the tone in the quiet voice. "I—wow—I think that's one of the nicest things anyone ever said to me."

Trowa managed a weary smile. "It's all true." He straightened, squaring his shoulders. "I suppose I should go back and face the music. Is Yuy very angry with me?"

"Concerned," Quatre said steadily. "We all were. But it'll be okay. Let's go help plan that mission, and we'll all feel better, eh?"

"You may be right," conceded the former circus performer. He found he actually believed the words as he said them. The mission would occupy all their minds, giving them something to focus on besides the ordeals they'd been through.

* * *

Duo looked up sharply as Quatre ushered Trowa into their barracks. "You found him! Was he where you thought?" 

"Of course," Quatre said a trifle smugly. "Trying to spill his guts to Chang."

Duo's indigo eyes narrowed. "Dumb move, Barton. I may hate your guts…and God knows I'd love to let you tell Chang the truth so he could send your ass off to prison and you could get a taste of the same shit I got…but Quat's right…we're stuck with you until we win this stupid competition."

Trowa winced at the naked hatred in Duo's voice, turning and walking over to climb up on his bunk.

"Duo! You promised!" Quatre said scoldingly.

"I promised to try, Quat--_try_. That's all. You never said I had to be _polite_ to the stinking traitor."

"Duo!"

"It's okay, Quatre," Trowa sighed. "He's right. I've caused nothing but trouble and there's no reason for him to give me the time of day." A faint smile touched one side of his mouth. "Actually, it might make it a little easier for me if he stays mad." The smile faded quickly. "I don't think I could stand it if he forgave me."

"No worries there," Duo spat coldly, turning and resuming his work on the map.

Heero strode back in then, and immediately spotted Trowa. "Ah, good. You didn't talk to Chang, did you Barton?"

"Quatre hauled me out before I could say anything incriminating," Trowa sighed.

"Good." Heero walked over and sat beside Duo on the edge of the desk. "We need you for the capture the flag mission, Trowa. There's a bit of climbing involved, and you're the best at the acrobatic stuff." He gave their downhearted teammate a steady look from dark blue eyes. "Duo's found a shortcut that'll require your skill. Honestly, we wouldn't make it without you."

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel important to the team, Yuy, but…"

"Shut the fuck up, Barton!" Duo grated out harshly. "No one's trying to make you feel better about yourself, least of all me. But I found us a way up the mountain that'll save us twenty miles of hard hiking…if you can scale a cliff and make us anchor points." He glanced at Heero, receiving a warning look. "Believe me; I looked for a way to do it without your help, cuz I'd like nothing better than for you to leave."

Trowa nodded, rolling over onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. "You tell me what to do, Maxwell, and I'll do it."

"Heero's giving the orders," Duo muttered. "Not me." _Or that extra twenty miles wouldn't have mattered at all._

Heero nudged Duo with an elbow. "Get back to planning our infiltration route. Quatre's making the supply list, and I'll draw up the plans on the laptop so we can give Chang our strategic outline before we start."

"Aye-aye," Duo said, giving Heero a half-hearted salute.

"Um, Captain Chang said to remind you about an appointment," Quatre told Duo, shrugging apologetically.

"Aw, fuck!" Duo snarled. At Heero's questioning look, he scowled darkly. "I promised him I'd see Doctor G again." A wry smirk twisted his lips. "I suppose I gotta discuss my anger management issues."

"Well, you _did_ break Norton's arm," Heero pointed out.

"It was--!"

"I know. Self-defense," Heero assured him. He gave the braided boy a concerned look. "I think Chang just wants to be sure you're okay with the crap Norton brought up. He cares, you know."

This time a small, genuine smile crossed the other boy's lips. "Yeah, he does." He looked up into Heero's stunningly blue eyes. "He's okay. For a stuffed shirt army officer, that is."

"Oh, call him that to his face some day," Heero chuckled. "He'll use you for a practice dummy." He glanced over at Quatre. "Can you show Barton the aerial pictures of the mountain while I escort Duo to his session?"

"Sure."

"Session?" Duo demanded, his voice rising in outrage. "You make it sound like I'm in therapy or something."

"Well you _should _be," Heero smirked teasingly. "I've thought that from the moment we met."

Duo got up reluctantly, walking over to meet the team leader at the door. "Y'know what I thought from the moment we met?" His indigo eyes glimmered with mischief.

Heero cocked an eyebrow questioningly, knowing he'd get an answer whether he asked or not.

When he was close enough to lower his voice to a whisper, Duo paused. "How very deliciously fuckable you look."

Heero blushed at the lewd comment, but managed to gaze back unwaveringly. "Right back atcha, Maxwell," he drawled in imitation of one of Duo's favorite comebacks.

The braided boy laughed and blushed at the same time. "Touché."

* * *

When Doctor G saw the braided boy walk in, he smiled in welcome. "Good to see you again, Duo." 

"Don't look so surprised," Duo drawled sardonically. "I'm sure Chang told you to expect me."

"He did mention there'd been an incident you might want to discuss."

The boy snorted wryly. "That's a nice way to put it. Yeah. There was an incident. But not the one he's worried about." At the doctor's raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "I don't tell Chang everything, doc."

"Well, have a seat and feel free to tell me as much as you want, about whatever you want."

Duo gave the man a wary look, sinking into the plush chair across from the desk. "If I tell you stuff, you can't repeat it to Chang, can you?" he asked carefully.

"I told you last time, Duo. Everything you say to me is confidential. Unless you express the intent to harm yourself or someone else, or to commit a crime, I can't reveal what we discuss to anyone…not even a court of law."

"So even though you're a prison counselor…"

"My patients come first," Doctor G cut in. "I'm here to help inmates deal with the stresses of prison life; not to dig up more dirt to be used against them."

Duo nodded. "Good. 'Cause I'm gonna tell you what someone did, and I don't want it to get back to Chang. I just want to know how—how to get past it, okay?"

"I'll do my best to help you do that," the doctor assured him.

So instead of rehashing his altercation with Norton, which already felt like it had been resolved, Duo launched into the story of how Trowa confessed to cutting the rope, leaving out the coercion from Kushrenada, and the drug dealing, just in case the doctor might feel compelled to report it. But he did talk about how badly he'd reacted to the news, and how hard it was to get over the hurt and betrayal.

"I dunno if I'm just being unreasonable," he concluded, shrugging slightly. "I mean, Quatre seems to be willing to give Trowa another chance, and all I can think about is that he might do the same thing again."

"That's not an unreasonable assumption," replied the doctor. "Given his history, you have no reason to trust him." He leaned his chair back, regarding the braided boy thoughtfully. "Blind faith is all well and good in theory; but people like you, who've been betrayed and hurt, would be foolish to forget the lessons they learned."

A wry smile tugged at the corners of Duo's lips. "I always thought I wasn't the trusting type, doc. But it never even crossed my mind that someone on our own team had cut that rope." His forehead creased in a frown. "Why is that?"

"Because you'd shared so much with your teammates that you truly had begun to trust them. You sweated together, trained together, ate together, competed with other teams…and that sort of activity builds a bond that leads to complete trust."

"Yeah. How stupid is that?" came the bitter response.

"It's not stupid at all. Don't you believe you can trust Heero and Quatre?"

"—with my life," Duo said unhesitatingly.

"Why?"

"Because…" The boy frowned in thought, and then just glared up at the psychologist. "I just know they'd never hurt me on purpose…and that they'd never let anything happen to me, if they could prevent it."

"How do you know?"

The indigo eyes clouded with confusion. "I just_ do_."

"But you've only known them the same amount of time as Trowa."

"Yeah, but…well, Heero was the one who supported me when I got back to the team, and then when I fell apart after Trowa's shit. And Quatre's been my best friend since the first day of boot camp." He fixed a stern gaze on the doctor. "I know neither one of them would ever sell me out like Trowa did."

"And did you have that same faith in Trowa before his confession?"

Duo pondered that for a moment. "Not really…I mean, he was pals with Kushrenada, and jealous of me an' Quatre." He shrugged slightly. "I guess we were always rivals, kind of."

"So perhaps his betrayal wasn't quite as profound as it would have been had it come from either of your other teammates."

The indigo eyes narrowed as Duo thought that over, trying to imagine how it might have felt if it had been either Heero or Quatre instead of Trowa. "Maybe I _am_ overreacting," he conceded finally, looking up at the doctor. "I mean, I guess I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was." In retrospect, he'd never completely trusted Trowa, even when they settled their differences over the other boy's friendship with the warden.

"That doesn't make it any less painful, though," the doctor pointed out.

"But…what now?" Duo asked quietly, giving the man an appealing look.

"That's up to you. You have to make a conscious decision. If you believe that Trowa really regrets what he did—that his apology is genuine—you can either give him another chance, or hold on to your anger and shut him out."

"I can't trust him."

"And you shouldn't. When I suggest giving him another chance, I'm not saying you should blindly trust him, or start over with a clean slate. What I mean is that you could allow him to try to earn back a portion of your trust…over time." He studied the boy's troubled face.

"I guess I should try—to give him another chance," Duo said hesitantly. "I know it'd mean a lot to Quatre."

"Why is that?"

Duo glanced up from under his bangs. "He's got a crush on Trowa…has from day one." He mustered up a small, hesitant smile. "He likes him a lot. And he's tried to sort of run interference between us since this all started. I owe it to him to at least try not to hate the guy he loves."

"So, take a long, hard look inside, Duo," said the doctor gently. "Do you have it in you to forgive Trowa?" He shook his head. "Not everyone possesses that ability."

A long moment passed in silence as the braided boy mulled it over. "I can forgive," he eventually said. "It's forgetting I have problems with."

"I'm not suggesting you forget," came the quick response. "That would, as I said before, be foolish. What you should do is try to remember that although his actions put you in solitary, what happened afterwards was not his doing. And from what you've told me, it was never his intention. Had he known what would happen, he might very well have done differently. With that in mind, if you can forgive him, then you can at least offer him a chance to make amends."

"I don't want him groveling at my feet or anything," Duo said with a grimace. "If he's gonna be afraid to even talk to me, or treat me differently, that won't go over well, either."

"That's entirely up to you, isn't it?" said the psychologist. "If you act like you did before, so should he…with the understanding between you that he's on 'probation,' so to speak, and that if you think at any time he's preparing to betray you again, you reserve the right to distance yourself from him."

Duo smirked at the doctor. "You wanna write that all down so I can phrase it that way when I get back to the barracks, doc? You've got a real way with words."

Doctor G chuckled at the teasing tone. "You're going to be fine, Duo," he assured the boy.

"You think?"

"I know." The psychologist stood up, holding out a hand for Duo to shake. "You don't really need me. You're a very resilient young man. But any time you want to talk, my door's open."

Duo took the proffered hand, mumbling his thanks, and made his escape from the office to find Heero sitting on the steps of the building, waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" he asked, standing up.

"It went good." Duo shrugged slightly. "The doc helped me sort through things. An' I think maybe I can cut Barton some slack now. I'll leave him alone and try to get along with him. Maybe someday I'll even like him again."

Heero shook his head, as they walked back towards the barracks, shoulder to shoulder. "You constantly amaze me, Maxwell."

"Is there a reward for that?" Duo smirked.

"Definitely," Heero assured him.

* * *

When they got back to the barracks, Quatre and Trowa had finished studying the layout of the mountain, and had formulated a plan of attack for the climb. They were taking a break, sitting on Quatre's bunk and eating some leftovers they'd brought back from lunch. 

Heero nodded towards the vacant laptop. "Did you two look over the pictures?"

Quatre nodded, teasingly slapping Duo's hand away as the braided boy stole one of his potato chips.

"Well, Barton?" Heero continued. "Can we climb it?"

The green-eyed boy nodded. "Barely. It'll be touch and go, Yuy." He cast a worried look at Quatre. "I'm not sure all of us are seasoned enough for a climb like that. In fact, I'm pretty sure none of us are. But if you want to try it, I'll go first and lay the anchors."

Heero glanced at each of his teammates in turn. "Well? It has to be a group decision. Do we try the climb in the hopes of taking the soldiers by surprise when we get there several hours early? Or should we look for a safer way and just bust our asses to try to make time?"

Quatre and Duo exchanged a long look, and then the blonde shrugged. "If Trowa thinks we can do it, I say we should try."

Duo glanced warily at the auburn-haired boy. "Would you tell us straight out if it was impossible, Barton?"

Trowa nodded, forcing himself to meet the cool gaze from the indigo eyes. "I wouldn't even attempt it if I thought it'd be too risky. Don't get me wrong. It's no cakewalk. But if we're careful and the weather conditions are right, we'll make it."

The braided boy nodded. "Then I'm in." He looked at Heero, seeing that surprised look yet again. "What?"

"Just—you're doing it again," noted the team leader with an almost bashful smirk.

Duo smiled back. "Then I guess I deserve twice the reward."

"Do we even want to know what you're talking about?" Trowa muttered with a trace of his old sarcasm, shaking his head.

"Aw, I'm sure it's over your head anyway," Duo said, his tone hinting at good-natured teasing.

Quatre's eyes brightened noticeably, and he pushed his plate of chips towards his friend. "Have some?" he offered, smiling warmly.

Duo plunked down on the bunk next to him, happily snatching another chip. "Thanks, Quat."

Heero walked over to the laptop, settling into his chair and looking over the plans, feeling a rush of optimism. He wasn't the least bit concerned about the challenging climb—he knew that if they could maintain their team spirit, they could do anything. And he could almost picture the look of chagrin that would be on Wufei's face when they defeated his best soldiers and sneakiest strategy. Victory would be sweet indeed!


	44. Defiance

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: My deepest apologies for the length of time this particular update took. This transition chapter was a killer, cuz I didn't want it to be just a transition…and that took a lot of thought, which took a lot of time.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty Three: Defiance

Duo didn't magically forgive Trowa overnight, but his attitude softened just enough to allow the team to function as a whole. They stayed up well past lights out on Wednesday, planning every move they'd make on their way to their objective. And after grabbing a few hours of sleep, they went to morning calisthenics energized by their plan.

During the morning run, Trowa feigned another bout of illness and was excused, during which time he was tasked with going to the supply clerk and seeing if he could finagle some extra rope for the long climb they were going to make. They hadn't wanted to tip their hand to either Captain Chang or any of the other teams by making the request through normal channels. So the auburn-haired boy was supposed to make up a plausible excuse why they needed additional gear.

He'd acquired it, and safely stashed it in the barracks before heading to weapons class to meet his teammates. But before he cleared the compound, the warden spotted him and called out. Reluctantly, Trowa halted and approached the hated man.

"Haven't seen you in a few days, Barton," commented Kushrenada. It had been just a week since their last meeting.

"Chang keeps us busy," Trowa shrugged. "Matter of fact, I'm about due at weapons class, so can you make this quick?" He folded his arms across his chest, giving the warden a cold, appraising look.

"Oh come now. We aren't enemies, Barton," crooned Kushrenada. "Don't you remember? Our mutual enemy is Maxwell."

"I told you before, he's my teammate," Trowa said evenly.

"And I told you, either you play this my way, or your drug supply dries up and you get to explain withdrawal symptoms to Chang." Treize smiled coldly. "He'd have your ass off to prison in a heartbeat."

Trowa shrugged one shoulder. "Might be worth it." He was glad he'd already gone through the misery of withdrawal, so the warden's threat was impotent. But K. didn't need to know that...yet.

"Oh come now! Withdrawal's one thing…but what if I spilled the beans to Maxwell, about what you did to him? You know as well as I do that he'd carve your heart out himself. Seriously, Barton. Helping me is simply a matter of self-preservation for you."

"What do you want?"

"Well, actually, nothing just yet," said the warden. "At the moment, I have other—options open to me."

Trowa frowned at that. It couldn't bode well for Duo if Kushrenada had an underhanded scheme in progress.

"But losing Norton has put a bit of a crimp in my information flow," added the tawny-eyed man. "And Chang wouldn't even consider disciplining the little brat from L2. Fucking bleeding heart…just because a guard had a bit of fun with the street rat, Chang gives him special treatment." He shook his head. "Tell me something, Barton; Norton seemed to think Maxwell and Yuy were, er, involved."

"Yuy's our team leader," Trowa replied.

"Yes, yes I know. But is he—something more? To Maxwell, that is."

"A friend," Trowa shrugged. He'd be damned if he told the bastard warden anything more specific about the team leader's relationship with the braided boy.

"A lover?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow, wondering where the warden was going with the line of questioning. "Uh, we're four to a barracks, sir. There's not much privacy."

"So you'd hear any—activity? Wouldn't you?"

"Haven't heard a thing," Trowa replied truthfully. He knew damned well the two hadn't been fooling around; he knew about the nightmares, and he knew how emotionally fragile Duo had been since his time in solitary. "For Christ's sake, K., Maxwell was beaten up and raped less than two weeks ago. Y'think he and Yuy would be fucking even if they wanted to?"

"And before that?"

"Look," Trowa said flatly. "If you want to know what's going on between those two, ask them. I mind my own business, K."

"Well, from now on, you mind theirs," the warden said with a scowl. "The rumor mill says they're a couple. And the rumor mill is rarely completely wrong."

"So what if they are?"

Kushrenada's expression turned crafty. "Look, Barton, I'm just curious. I like to know what's going on inside my own prison. You keep your eyes and ears open, and feed me information, and I'll make it worth your while."

"I hate your fucking guts, K., and you know it," Trowa said with a scowl. "Why would you think I'd do that?"

"For this." Kushrenada held out a small envelope.

"Keep it," Trowa muttered coldly, glaring.

"You can't possibly have more than another couple of days' worth," said the hated man.

Trowa shrugged noncommittally.

Kushrenada scowled. "C'mon, Barton. Take it. You need this stuff."

"I don't need it, or you," Trowa snarled. "Now get the fuck out of my way and let me get to class."

"You'll regret this," warned the warden.

"Not as much as I regret being under your thumb," Trowa retorted. He brushed past Kushrenada and broke into a steady jog, barely making it to weapons class as it started.

With no time to share information, Trowa merely gave an enigmatic smirk and a thumbs up to the others to let them know he'd procured the needed climbing gear. Then their complete attention was required at cleaning and servicing their laser guns for the upcoming challenge.

* * *

At the start of the midday meal, Duo slipped into the kitchen to schmooze with Mitch, the head chef who'd allowed him to sharpen the survival knife. His job was to charm the man into giving him some cayenne pepper for a supposed 'practical joke,' and not let on that it would actually be used to make a variation on pepper spray for use against the 'enemy' soldiers at the mining shack. 

Heero thought it would make an excellent diversion, temporarily incapacitating the sentries without causing permanent damage. And Wufei would never expect it, since he thought his recruits would only be working with the basic tools issued to them.

While Duo worked his magic, his three teammates got their lunches and settled in to eat.

"Why were you late to weapons?" Heero asked Trowa, glancing across the table at the green-eyed boy.

"Fucking Kushrenada stopped me on my way there," Trowa growled out. "He's up to something, Yuy. And I think it might involve you."

"Why's that?"

"He asked about your relationship with Maxwell…if you were lovers."

"What did you tell him?" came the tense response.

"I told him it'd be pretty damned impossible, considering we're four to a barracks and Maxwell's still recovering from what the asshole guard did to him."

"Good." Heero frowned it thought. "Did he say why he wanted to know?"

"Hell, no," sighed Trowa. "But he tried to get me to take more pills…threatened to cut off my supply if I didn't feed him information about the team."

"You didn't take them?" asked Quatre, frowning in concern.

"Of course not," Trowa told him with a steady, open look. "I promise you Quatre…I'm done with the drugs for good. Forever." He shrugged slightly. "My word might not mean much right now, but I'm telling you the truth."

Quatre smiled warmly at him. "I believe you Trowa."

"There's still the matter of Kushrenada to deal with," Heero scowled. "He's obviously not giving up on getting revenge on Duo."

"More to the point," Quatre cut in. "He seems to think he can use you to accomplish that." At his partners' questioning looks, he shrugged. "Obviously if he's that interested in your relationship with Duo, he's seeing you as a potential weapon to hurt him."

"I'd never do that."

Quatre gave a wry snort. "Well…duh," he said, using one of Duo's favorite snide remarks. "But it'd hurt Duo if anything bad happened to you."

"I'll watch my back," Heero said nonchalantly.

"We'll watch it," Quatre corrected him. "We need to be on our guard from now on."

"On guard from what?" Duo asked, sauntering up with his lunch in hand, and dropping into the seat next to the blonde.

"Kushrenada," Heero told him succinctly. "He's got something up his sleeve. He tried to get Barton to accept more drugs; no doubt so he could coerce him into another plot."

Duo's expression darkened. "Someone oughta just slip into his room some dark night and cut his throat," he muttered under his breath. He looked up at the startled expressions on his teammates' faces. "Just wishful thinking," he told them innocently, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Sometimes, Duo, you can be a little…scary," Quatre said with a frown.

Duo leaned closer to him, indigo eyes gleaming. "Try living in some dark alley behind a dumpster for months at a time, Quat…then you'll know 'scary.'" He gave a small, reassuring smile. "Don't worry…when it comes to K. I just like talking tough. I'd never seriously try to kill him or anything, tempting as it is. I'm not that way." He gave a wry chuckle. "'Course that doesn't mean I'd lose sleep over it if someone did..."

"Maxwell, did you get the pepper?" Heero asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Of course." Indignantly.

"Isn't that a bit like, well, cheating?" Quatre wondered.

"Honestly," Duo countered. "What soldier doesn't improvise? You'd think that would be part of the mission parameters."

Quatre snickered quietly. "It might be if we were in special ops training, Duo. But this is basic stuff."

"Which is exactly why we'll be able to surprise the hell out of them by improvising," Duo pointed out.

"Alright," Heero cut in, lowering his voice and leaning closer. "Tonight we'll make the final preparations…prepare our diversions…and pack our gear." His dark blue eyes fairly glowed with excitement, and Duo had to fight the temptation to lean in for that long-awaited kiss that Quatre had so rudely interrupted. But they were in the middle of a busy mess hall, and Duo had no intention of spoiling the moment in front of an audience. He'd had that done to him once already, and the memory still rankled.

Then his attention was diverted as Captain Chang walked into the mess hall accompanied by a tall, elegant man with stunning waist-length platinum blonde hair and ice-blue eyes.

"Wow," Duo breathed, eyes wide. "Who's the hot guy with Chang?"

Heero's head shot up and his eyes narrowed. "Major Zechs Merquise." He recognized the renowned MSC Academy director from descriptions Wufei had written in letters to him while attending the school.

Wufei walked directly over to Team Wing's table, nodding a greeting. "Yuy."

The team leader stood up, gesturing his teammates to do likewise, and gave a polite salute to Captain Chang and his superior.

Major Merquise looked over the four boys with a raised eyebrow. "So this is your star team, eh Chang?"

"Despite the incident that ended the previous exercise, they are the front runners," said Wufei, trying not to sound like he was bragging. "Their individual scores—well, you've seen all the test results and evaluations from their instructors—not to mention the simulator percentages."

"Indeed." The officer's eyes lingered on Duo for a moment, taking in the brilliant indigo eyes and the gleaming chestnut hair. "Well, photographs just don't do you justice, Maxwell."

Duo blinked in surprise. "Sir?"

Wufei caught the smoldering glare Heero directed at the Major, and decided to intervene before blood was shed. "All he's seen are mug shots, Maxwell. Remember how you looked at twelve?"

The braided boy smirked slightly. "Oh yeah—two black eyes and bruises from head to toe—literally."

Zechs shook his head, glancing aside at Wufei. "Kushrenada and his thugs should have been fired and jailed for that."

Duo's smirk widened into a grin. "I like the way you think, sir."

Heero was still glowering darkly at Major Merquise, and Wufei deftly caught his superior officer by the elbow. "Allow me to introduce you to the other teams, sir."

The Major nodded to the boys, his gaze still lingering on Duo, and followed Wufei to the next table.

"Uh, what's with the Death Glare, Yuy?" Duo asked, settling back into his seat.

"I don't think I like Chang's boss," Heero muttered.

"Hm. Why not?" Duo asked grabbing the last quarter of his sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Probably because he was blatantly hitting on you, Maxwell," Trowa threw in, taking the opposite seat and smirking at Heero's dark expression.

"Hitting on me?" Duo echoed in surprise. "Shit, Tro', he's what? Twenty-five or thirty? A little old for me, don't you think? Besides, I'm already _taken_."

"He's twenty-three," Heero said curtly, apparently overlooking Duo's last sentence.

"Right. Well that's still too old," Duo insisted. "Besides…" he began again, while looking squarely at Heero.

"He doesn't seem to think so," Quatre interrupted, looking across to where Merquise had glanced towards Duo yet again.

"See? Age notwithstanding, he was hitting on you, Maxwell," Trowa smirked.

"That wasn't hitting," Duo argued. "At most, that was flirting."

"There's a difference?" Heero demanded, still standing with his fists resting on his hips.

"Sure." Duo glanced up with mischief in his eyes. "If I say 'Yuy, you've got the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, and the most fuck-me-back-into-the-bed-I-just-rolled-out-of, messy, gorgeous hair,' that's flirting."

"Then what's hitting?" Quatre asked curiously.

Duo grinned evilly. "Hitting would be if I said 'Yuy, what'll it take to get you to make hot, passionate love to me all night?'"

"Not much," Heero mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Quatre smirked, barely catching the mumbled comment.

Duo batted his eyes teasingly at Heero. "Why, Heero, are you jealous? Of the _Major_?"

Heero looked away and gave a non-committal grunt of "Hn."

"But Yuy…you know you're the only blue-eyed hunk in my life," Duo assured him, the steady look from his indigo eyes in direct contrast to his bantering tone.

The team leader looked back at him, and a faint blush crept up the braided boy's face; but he didn't look away, or try to hide the sincerity in his expression. And after a moment, Heero allowed a faintly pleased smile to cross his face. "Baka," he murmured, covering his momentary awkwardness by gathering his dishes to take up to the counter.

Duo smirked in response. "But _your_ baka," he murmured quietly—hopefully. Yeah, he kind of had the feeling that Heero's possessiveness was a clear indicator of genuine interest. And sooner or later, they were going to get to that long-awaited kiss…and if Duo Maxwell had a say in the matter, a whole bunch more.

"C'mon guys," Heero ordered curtly. "We've got a lot to finish up this afternoon and evening if we're to succeed with our plan."

* * *

But as the four boys crossed the compound, they stopped in amazement; their barracks door was wide open, and Kushrenada and several of his guards were systematically rummaging through everything in the building. 

"What the hell--?" Duo started forward, only to have Heero catch his arm in a firm grip.

"Maxwell, you and Quatre go get Chang."

"But--."

"Go!"

"Heero, it's my--."

"Now!" Heero spun the braided boy around, giving him a shove that sent him stumbling forward several feet in the direction of the mess hall. "Don't argue with me right now, Maxwell."

Amazingly, Duo obeyed him without further question, having seen the overwhelming concern in the deep blue eyes. It was obvious that Heero wanted to protect him from whatever Kushrenada planned, so he set off at a brisk walk, with Quatre at his side.

"What do you think Kushrenada's up to?" asked the blonde, brow furrowed in concern.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," came the terse reply.

Heero and Trowa continued on to the barracks, stopping when they came face to face with Warden Kushrenada.

"Is there a reason you're ransacking our barracks?" Heero asked curtly, dispensing with politeness to the man who'd made Duo's life so miserable.

Kushrenada's gaze went to Trowa, tawny eyes narrowing. "Ask Barton why don't you, Yuy? I'll bet he's got a clue."

Trowa crossed his arms, glaring. "Can't imagine what you're talking about, K.," he said icily.

"Really?" The warden's smirk was knowing…intimate. "We'll soon see."

The two boys stood watching, as each foot locker was forced open, and the contents strewn across the bunk of its owner. Kushrenada's men sifted through every item.

"What's the meaning of this?" a stern voice demanded. But it wasn't Captain Chang; it was his superior officer Major Zechs Merquise.

The warden spun in surprise. "Who the hell are you?"

"This is Major Merquise," replied Wufei, his dark eyes snapping with anger. "And you are out of bounds, Kushrenada."

"I'm well within my rights to conduct surprise inspections, Chang."

"Not any more," countered the Major, his eyes brittle with fury. "I personally approved the documents giving _Captain_ Chang complete autonomy in the supervision of Maxwell and his teammates."

Duo and Quatre were at the door, having trailed along behind the two outraged MSC officers; they exchanged a puzzled look, not having realized their team had been singled out for Wufei's personal supervision.

"The documents merely gave Chang supervisory custody of Maxwell," retorted the warden with a scowl.

"It also specified that he could counter any order you gave concerning any of the recruits, if he felt you were overreaching your authority. And it noted that any direct interaction between you and the inmates was to be approved _in advance_ by the Captain…including, but not limited to, searches of premises or persons, interrogations, and punishments of any kind."

"You've got to be kidding," snarled Kushrenada. "When I get a tip that one of my inmates is doing drugs, I have the right to investigate."

"Actually, you don't," came Merquise's calm reply. "You have the right to ask Captain Chang to investigate, or to give you permission to proceed with an investigation yourself."

"That's absurd!"

"So was what happened to Maxwell in solitary," Wufei spat coldly. "Your failure to provide adequate housing and supervision for a juvenile inmate caused irreparable harm, and cost you the privilege of overseeing these boys…any and all of them."

"Privilege?!" Kushrenada's voice rose in outrage. "You think riding herd on this bunch of little cutthroats is some kind of privilege, Chang? It's a dirty, thankless job they were lucky to get me to do!"

"You have no business in the juvenile justice system, Kushrenada," said Wufei, his chin lifted so he could look down his nose at the pompous corrections officer. "Not only are your methods too harsh for under age boys; your objectivity is sorely lacking. Since your brother's death, every career move you've made has been an obvious attempt to somehow get even with what you perceived as the cause of his death…juvenile offenders."

"Not just any 'juvenile offender,'" retorted the warden. "_That_ one!" He pointed to Duo, who was still leaning in the doorway, watching the altercation with more than a little interest.

As if suddenly realizing they had a rapt audience, Chang and Merquise exchanged a sharp look.

"Out, Yuy!" Wufei ordered quickly. "Take your team outside until we're done."

Heero nodded, and he and Trowa went around the two MSC officers and out the door with Duo and Quatre, moving over towards the next barracks to wait.

Wufei turned his onyx eyes back to Kushrenada. "Surely you didn't stay in the juvenile system merely to wait for a chance at revenge on Maxwell," scoffed the Chinese officer. "You couldn't possibly have known you'd ever end up in charge of a facility where he'd be incarcerated."

"Of course not," sneered the other man. "That was sheer luck…until you bleeding hearts got involved. He's a killer, and you're too blind to see it." His tawny eyes narrowed. "Or is it that you want killers? You are, after all, looking for boys to turn into soldiers."

Wufei glared at the man, but then his superior cut in smoothly, his tone considerably calmer than both of theirs. "Warden Kushrenada…this discussion is pointless. If you'd be so kind as to tell us what 'tip' prompted your unauthorized search of this barracks, Captain Chang and I can decide whether to continue the investigation. Meanwhile, tell your guards to clear out now."

Sputtering with rage, Kushrenada gestured his guards to leave, his cold glare matching the ice-blue one from Merquise. "I have reliable information that Trowa Barton has been using illegal drugs while here at Camp Peacecraft. A search of his foot locker, bunk, and this barracks should turn something up." He left out the information that in his own pocket was the envelope of pills Trowa had declined. Not being sure how many the boy had left from the last transaction, he'd made sure to bring evidence to plant; but he hadn't had the opportunity before being interrupted.

Wufei gave a skeptical snort. "With all the barracks inspections I've conducted, that would be impossible."

One of the retreating guards had handed Kushrenada the little prescription bottle from Duo's foot locker on the way out. "What about this?" demanded the warden, holding it out.

Wufei snatched it from his hand, glancing briefly at the label. "This is a prescription Doctor Po gave Maxwell so he could sleep through the nightmares your goddamned guard caused!" he snapped in a voice so cold it almost seemed to crackle.

"My guard acted in self-defense…"

"Your guard acted criminally!" Wufei shot back.

"Gentlemen!" Major Merquise interrupted their quarrel by stepping in between them, seeing in Wufei's dark eyes the beginnings of violence. "This argument is both pointless and redundant. Warden Kushrenada, please return to your office and re-read the paperwork Captain Chang provided, explaining the scope of your responsibilities and jurisdiction. And Captain Chang, please finish giving me my tour of the facility so we can retire to your office and go over the plans for the next exercise."

The two combatants subsided, and Treize stalked out of the barracks without a backwards glance. Sighing wearily, Wufei ushered his commander outside, where they found the four boys waiting anxiously.

"Sir?" Heero said with a searching look at Wufei.

"Show's over, Yuy," the Captain said with a shrug. "Kushrenada seemed to think Barton was in possession of drugs." His dark eyes landed on Trowa. "Care to respond to that?"

Trowa looked back steadily. "I have no illegal substances of any kind, sir. Nor do I intend to procure any."

Wufei smiled wryly. "I told the warden as much. But he's a stubborn man." His glance traveled to Duo.

"And he wants me out of here," the braided boy said unhappily. He was beside Heero, all but leaning against the team leader for the reassurance provided by his solid presence.

"Fortunately, Captain Chang and I don't," said the Major.

Duo eyed him questioningly. "What did K. mean about Captain Chang having 'supervisory custody' of me?"

"After we found out about Kushrenada's personal grudge against you, Chang and I petitioned the Peacecraft Foundation, social services, and the Prison Review Board to appoint Chang to supervise your incarceration and rehabilitation. Basically, they granted him total control over what happens to you from now on."

Duo had a wary and slightly confused expression on his face.

"For all intents and purposes, Chang is your warden, parole officer, and legal guardian until you turn eighteen," Heero explained to him.

"What?!" Duo demanded, turning a shocked look on the Chinese officer. "You—you can't be my guardian!"

Wufei smiled grimly. "Believe me, Maxwell, it's only a formality. But it provided legal grounds for me to act in your best interests."

"And legal responsibility for you, as well," Major Merquise pointed out quietly, wanting Duo to know how much Wufei had done for him.

Duo eyed the Chinese officer questioningly. "Isn't that a lot of responsibility to take? What happens if I screw up?"

"Then I will have failed you," shrugged the officer, looking away with an almost embarrassed expression on his face.

The indigo eyes turned to Heero, and then back to Wufei. Duo shook his head. "I don't know why you'd do that for me, Captain."

The Captain's dark eyes glanced fleetingly at Heero, who realized Wufei had done it partially for him. "Relax, Duo," said the team leader, smiling gently at him. "It just means that you can't be shuffled off into the system without Chang's approval. So be grateful, and behave yourself."

Duo nodded, digesting the information, and finally smirking slightly. "You're my legal guardian, Chang?"

"I thought we established that, Maxwell," came the dry response.

Duo grinned impishly. "Does that mean I can call you 'dad?'"

The Captain's eyes widened in surprise, and his jaw dropped, as all four boys and his superior officer began laughing. "Over my dead body!" Wufei exploded in outrage. "I am _not _your 'dad,' Maxwell. And I have no intention of being called one."

Heero gave his long-time friend a wicked smile. "But, Chang…that would enable you to call _him _'son,' or 'sonny-boy,' or any number of equally obnoxious pet names."

Wufei's outrage subsided into humor, and he quirked a dangerous smile at the braided boy. "He's got a point, Maxwell."

Duo raised his hands in surrender. "Captain Chang it is!" he asserted.

Major Merquise gave an amused chuckle, and then gestured over his shoulder at the ransacked barracks. "Chang—would you like to let your team get back to work? They've got some tidying up to do before they'll be ready for tomorrow's competition."

"Aw, crap," Duo muttered, recalling the disarray Kushrenada's guards had caused.

Wufei nodded in agreement with his commander, and then turned a slightly apologetic gaze to Heero. "Yuy, you and your team may as well get to it. If you hurry, you can just finish the clean-up before afternoon calisthenics."

The Japanese boy gave a brisk salute, and then led his team back to their barracks.

"What a mess," Duo sighed, walking over to his bunk and starting to gather his rumpled uniforms.

Trowa sighed, righting his foot locker and beginning to place his belongings back into it. "Sorry guys. This is my fault."

"No, it's not," Quatre insisted.

"If I hadn't turned Kushrenada down this afternoon, he'd never have pulled shit like this."

Duo turned around, fixing a look on his teammate. "You should know by now, Barton, Kushrenada will pull whatever shit suits him." He shook his head. "Don't play his game, even to appease him. You'll lose."

Trowa nodded. "You're right."

"We should just tell Captain Chang that Kushrenada's the one selling the drugs," Quatre said angrily.

"But then we'd have to explain how we know," Heero pointed out. "No. For now, we keep quiet about it." His deep blue eyes were brooding. "There'll be time for dealing with Kushrenada after the upcoming mission."

Duo raised an eyebrow speculatively, cocking his head to one side. "Might be kind of fun to set him up for a change," he noted. "What if we got Chang to slap a wire on Barton and tape Kushrenada giving him drugs?"

Heero nodded approvingly. "That's a definite possibility; but not until we're close enough to graduation that Chang won't go ballistic over the issue of Barton's drug use. First things first. We have a flag to capture."

Duo sighed to himself, thinking how sexy Heero was when he got all focused on a mission. And, hey, hiking the woods, climbing a mountain, and camping out could provide ample time and privacy for that long-awaited kiss…right?


	45. Teamwork

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: I know! I know! It's about damned time. (For what, you ask? Ah, you'll see.) This is a _bit_ short, but the break is in a logical place, and I'm busily working on the next chapter!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty Four: Teamwork

"Tell me again why we thought this was such a good idea on paper?" Duo asked, wincing at the ache settling into his arms from clinging to the side of a cliff.

"You said it would save us twenty miles of uphill hiking," Heero retorted, wiping sweat from his brow, and reaching for another hand-hold.

"I also said I was sorry I noticed the shortcut. Didn't anyone listen to _that_ part of the conversation?"

"After you did such a good job of selling me on the idea?" Heero asked.

"Sometimes I'm just too smart for my own good," Duo moaned, grunting as his foot slipped and he barked a knee against the rocks, scraping it raw even through the canvas uniform pants. "I fucking hate my life!" he lamented.

"Shut up and climb," Heero shot back unsympathetically.

"I'm bleeding."

Heero glanced down at him from his position a good twenty feet above. "I don't see blood."

"On my knee…under the pants."

"Don't be such a baby."

"It really hurts, Yuy," came the mournful reply.

"I'll look at it when we reach the top."

Duo looked up with wide eyes. "You're going to take off my pants at the top of the cliff? Yuy, you're a fucking pervert."

"I only meant…"

"I know what you meant," came the chuckled reply. "God, you are so easy to bait, Yuy."

"And you're not?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"--on who's doing the baiting."

"Maxwell…shut up and climb!"

* * *

The four boys had reached the base of the mountain with two hours of daylight left, and had decided to attempt the climb right then and there. In retrospect, Heero thought, as he felt his hand slip and his fingers scraped raw against rock, they probably should have camped there the night and started the climb at first light. But filled with ambition and resolve, they'd been too impatient to lose so many hours at the very beginning of the journey. Despite their misgivings upon seeing how very long and arduous the climb was going to be, all four boys had elected to continue with the ambitious plan. 

Now they were an hour and a half into the climb, with the afternoon light fading fast, and they were within about eighty feet of the top. They were also bone-weary, scratched and scuffed, and irritable as well, wanting nothing more than to stand on solid ground atop the mountain they'd so cavalierly challenged.

Heero took the lead for the last leg of the climb, having Trowa lag behind to help Duo and Quatre as needed. Despite his gruff tone with Duo, he was genuinely concerned for the boy who'd been so severely beaten only a couple of weeks earlier. And although worried that Trowa might not be up to full strength either, he knew no one was better equipped to assist the less experienced climbers.

The team leader finally gained the summit, with Quatre a mere twenty feet behind him, Duo around forty, and Trowa another twenty feet below the braided boy, climbing smoothly in his wake.

"God I can't wait to lie down," Duo groaned, looking up in time to get a face full of sand that sifted down when Heero scrambled up the last few feet. "Scratch that," he sighed. "I can't wait for a bath…a shower…anything to get the crap out of my hair!"

"Save your breath," Trowa called up unsympathetically. "That last stretch ahead is the hardest, Maxwell."

"Easy for you to say…you've been there and back."

Trowa was the one who had set the safety lines each boy wore, and he'd rappelled back down to their last resting point to help the others. It was very clear that without his skills, they'd never have been able to take the risky shortcut.

At that point, a loose rock shifted beneath Duo's hand, causing him to fall back against the safety line, cursing fluently.

"Careful!" Trowa cautioned, looking above him to where the line curved over a rocky outcropping. "Try not to depend totally on the safety line, Duo. I don't like the way it's placed."

The green-eyed boy frowned, studying the lip of rock, and realizing that Duo's path up the slope had drawn the rope across a sharp edge. As he was about to call out to Duo to alter his route to take the stress off the line, he heard a yelp of panic, and watched a section of granite crumble under the braided boy, sending him swinging loose on the end of the rope. The back and forth motion dragged the cord across that sharp lip, until it snagged into a v-shaped crevice.

Duo took a death grip on the nearest rocks, re-establishing his position, and grabbing for dear life. "Fucking shit!" he gasped aloud, relief in his voice. "I wish I'd never thought of this stupid-ass stunt!"

Trowa's eyes were still on the wedged rope, watching for the telltale sign of breakage, and then he saw the raveling strands, and his heart leapt to his throat.

"Holy shit! Duo! Stop! Don't move an inch!" he yelled to his teammate.

Duo looked down, eyes wide, but obeyed the command. "What's up, Trowa?"

"The rope's starting to give!" Trowa called back. He eyed the cliff face above Duo, and then from Duo to where he was. "Hold on and I'll be up there in a sec."

Duo nodded, face pale as he realized how precarious his position really was.

Heero had just reached the top, and heard the exchange, so he immediately began affixing another length of rope to the anchor. "I'm making another secure line, Trowa. You do whatever you can to help Duo."

Trowa nodded, and set about climbing as fast as he could. He was still several feet below his teammate when they heard the ping of snapping rope, and Duo slipped another foot down the cliff face, feet scrabbling for purchase on the rocky surface. "Shit!" When he finally stabilized his position, gripping desperately with fingertips and toes, he looked down to see Trowa just a few feet away.

"Hold on…I'm coming!" Trowa moved as quickly as he dared, and finally eased up to the same ledge as Duo. "I'm here," he said quietly, his voice more reassuring than the expression on his face.

Duo was pressed against the cliff face, hands shaking with the effort of hanging on. Trowa moved so that his body was against Duo's, providing some support in case the other boy's grip failed.

"Shh…stay calm," he murmured quietly, hearing the strained panting as Duo fought against panic.

"I'm calm," came the choked voice. Duo's indigo eyes locked on Trowa's, and he tried for a smile that wouldn't quite come. "No sweat," he whispered shakily.

Trowa looked up, realizing that the line Heero was beginning to lower down the cliff was not going to be long enough. "Yuy! You'll need another line! Make sure you knot it right."

Heero looked down, seeing the same thing Trowa had, and cursing viciously. "Is there a way you can secure Duo's harness to yours?"

"Rope's not rated for two, Yuy," Trowa called back. _Damned Army surplus crap!_

The ledge under one of Duo's feet was crumbling slowly, and he started slipping again, but Trowa's hand closed firmly around his wrist, supporting most of his weight as he scrambled to find a new foothold.

"Fuck, Trowa--," he breathed. "Your rope can't hold us both." Duo squeezed his eyes shut, and for a moment there was only the sound of harsh panting. "Let go of me," Duo whispered.

"I'm not letting go," Trowa retorted. "Get your feet back under you."

"Your rope won't hold—we'll both fall." As if to emphasize his point, there was the sharp ping of a breaking strand in Trowa's safety line.

"Your feet, Duo. There's a rock shelf six inches to the left of your left foot. Find it."

Duo obediently swung his foot over, but the motion caused the hold on his wrist to slip a bit. Trowa's grip tightened until it was painful. "I can't…"

"Yes, you can. Do it!"

The toe of Duo's boot finally found a tiny bit of purchase against the rock surface, and he was able to ease the weight on his wrist. "Goddamnit, Tro', just get your ass out of here."

"Don't listen to him," Heero called down. "Hang on! I've almost got another rope ready."

"Don't worry. I got it covered," Trowa replied. His green eyes quickly assessed Duo's position. "Have you got a good foothold now?"

"I th-think so," came the anxious response.

Trowa released Duo's wrist slowly, watching to make sure the boy remained steady, and then he quickly unhooked his safety line, and reached for Duo's harness.

"What are you doing?" Quatre demanded from his position about twenty feet above. "Trowa?"

"Hush, Quat…there's no time to debate this!"

"You said we couldn't free climb this slope!" Quatre shot back. "Put your line back on, Trowa!"

Duo suddenly realized what Trowa was doing. "That's your safety line, Barton!"

"Shut up, Maxwell!" Trowa ordered, sliding the rope through the first safety ring.

"No." Duo reached to push Trowa's hand away, and nearly lost his balance, cursing under his breath.

Trowa hastily pressed himself against Duo, pinning him to the cliff. "Stop it, Maxwell. Let me fasten this before we both fall."

Duo glared at him. "Don't try being a martyr, Barton. It doesn't suit you."

"Ditto."

"Fuck you!"

"Trowa, no!" Quatre called. "Heero's splicing another rope to the secure line. Just hang on until he does."

"No time, Quat." Duo was already trembling with the effort of holding on, and Trowa didn't think he had enough strength to wait much longer.

"Don't do this Trowa," Duo pleaded, as the auburn-haired boy reached for the harness again.

"Shut the fuck up, Maxwell," Trowa retorted. "Save your breath for hanging on."

Duo closed his eyes and concentrated on maintaining his grip on the handholds he'd found. "Goddamn you, Trowa," he whispered. "Don't think you can pay me back like this!"

"It's my life."

"That's just it…my life was never in danger…you don't owe me that much!"

"You talk too much, Maxwell," Trowa muttered, sliding the rope through the rings and affixing it to the safety harness. "There. Just relax. If worst comes to worst, Heero and Quatre can pull you up."

"Yeah, and let me live knowing you sacrificed yourself?" Duo demanded bitterly. He glared at the other boy.

"I'm not sacrificing myself," Trowa told him. "I'm going to free climb to a sturdier ledge and wait for Heero's rope. He'll be done in a minute."

Duo let out a yelp as the outcrop of rock he had his left foot on crumbled away, and in an instant, his fingers lost their tenuous hold on the cliff and he would have fallen off the mountain if not for the rope that kept him swinging gently just inches below where he'd started.

"Relax, Duo!" Trowa ordered. "Get your balance and then find new hand holds."

Quatre had now reached the top along with Heero, and between them they lowered the spliced rope towards Trowa. The instant he caught the trailing end, they turned their attention to pulling Duo up the remaining distance. Within a few minutes they had the braided boy safely at the top, and Trowa was quickly scaling the cliff with a safety rope once again hooked to his harness.

When he gained the top, Quatre pulled him roughly away from the edge, hugging him desperately. "You stupid, reckless fool!" he chided, aquamarine eyes brimming with unshed tears. "What the hell kind of stunt was that?"

Trowa looked dazed, catching an amused glance from Heero's eyes, before the team leader pulled Duo to his feet and wrapped his arms around him.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked, trying to extricate himself from the tight embrace. "Quatre, I'm fine. Really."

Quatre looked up into the green eyes, reaching a hand to touch a scrape on his teammate's cheek. "You got hurt. You could have died! Do you know how much it'd hurt if you--?" He blinked, regaining his senses, and loosened his grip so Trowa could pull free. "I'm sorry. I just…" He turned away, putting a hand over his face. "I care, okay?" he blurted.

Trowa blinked, turning a perplexed look to Heero, who seemed to be hugging Duo for an inordinately long time. Duo looked up, catching Trowa's expression. "You dumbass," he said with a wry grin. "Quat's had it bad for you since the first day of camp."

"Duo!" Quatre turned on him, blushing furiously.

"What?" Duo snapped. "You want to keep on pining for him? And what the hell good would that do if he fell down the fucking mountain and died? You'd have nothing but regrets for what you never said…what you never did." He pulled back, looking up at Heero with a mischievous gleam in his deep eyes, their lips only inches apart. "As a matter of fact, I think I should take my own advice. No more dancing around this, Yuy. No more interruptions."

And then he kissed him.

And Heero kissed back, wrapping his arms tighter, and immersing himself. Duo moaned at the reciprocation, and Heero took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue in, tasting the braided boy's mouth.

For once, there was no power struggle; each one gave and took in equal measure, exploring each other's mouth with a fascination and hunger long-denied. In spite of the fact that Duo had initiated the kiss, it was obvious that they both wanted it desperately…that they'd both been longing for the contact. And now that it had begun, there was no stopping it.

"Whoa," Quatre muttered, wide-eyed. _Never thought Duo would have the balls to do it!_ His thoughts were interrupted as Trowa stalked over and pulled him into his arms, kissing him every bit as passionately as Duo had kissed Heero. Quatre, for his part, was too surprised to do anything but close his eyes and enjoy it. _Wow…Duo's inspiration seemed to be contagious._

When Duo and Heero were finally forced to breathe again, they drew only slightly apart, still wrapped in each other's arms, lips brushing together. "Wow…I shoulda done that a long time ago," Duo said breathlessly. His face was flushed, damp with sweat from the climb, the close call, and the rush of passion that the team leader's closeness caused.

"Better late than never?" Heero asked, his eyes aglow with emotion. "That was a hell of a first kiss, Maxwell."

"You mean second."

Heero's eyes flashed. "That stupid stunt in sparring doesn't count. This does. This is real." He shook his head, face grave. "I thought I was going to lose you." He brought up a hand and traced Duo's lips with his thumb.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," came the cocky reply. Duo kissed the thumb, brushed a kiss across Heero's lips, and then leaned his cheek into the hand that cupped the side of his face. "Wow," he murmured, half-closing his eyes in blissful contentment.

"Yeah, wow," Quatre echoed from a few feet away. Apparently he and Trowa had recently decided to take a break for air as well.

"Not to spoil an absolutely perfect moment," Heero said quietly, "but we still have a race to win."

"Screw the race," Duo said glibly, pulling Heero in for one more heated kiss. But he kept this one shorter than the first, if no less intense, and then reluctantly released their team leader. "Okay, Yuy…let's go capture that flag so we can pick this up where we left off."

"Count on it," Heero said with a husky tone in his voice that made Duo's knees a little weak.

"Timing," Duo sighed. "My timing always sucks."

Quatre was still looking at Trowa with disbelief. "What--? When--?"

"Since I first laid eyes on you," Trowa muttered, blushing slightly. "But then, after you took care of me when I was…y'know…getting off the drugs…" He shrugged helplessly. "No one's ever been there for me like that." He spared a glance to Heero and Duo, who were already gathering the ropes and stowing their gear. "I owe you all."

Duo looked up, and then sighed, smiling faintly and walking over. "Water under the bridge, Trowa…okay? Teammates help each other." He held out a hand.

Trowa looked warily at it. "You really mean it? You can forgive what I did?"

"Yeah," Duo said quietly. "If you hadn't gotten me off that cliff, I'd have never gotten that little taste of Heaven I just had. So…thanks for that. And I think I can let go of the bad stuff now, 'kay?"

Trowa took his hand to shake it, but Duo stepped forward and gave him a one-armed hug. If not for himself, he needed to do it for Quatre…to let him know that his choice in boyfriends wasn't going to be a cause of strife in their friendship. In fact, he caught the blonde's eyes over Trowa's shoulder and winked reassuringly.

"Thanks, Duo," Quatre said, walking over to hug them both.

"Hey, guys…" Heero said, rather plaintively. "How about we have our little warm, fuzzy group hug _after_ we capture the flag?"

The heated glance Duo shot his way brought an instant blush to Heero's cheeks. "Get over here an' join in, Yuy. _Then _we'll get back to work," promised the braided boy.

Heero sighed, abandoning all pretense of keeping his 'personal space,' and walked over to wrap his arms around Duo and the others. "Baka," he murmured, burying his face in the chestnut hair.

"But as I keep pointing out," Duo murmured huskily, "_your_ baka."


	46. A Moment's Respite

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4

A/N: I know this isn't as long as usual, but I wanted to update quickly, and get working on next chapter, when they get to the real 'mission' stuff.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty Five: A Moment's Respite

Nightfall came on swiftly after the boys of Team Wing reached the summit of the mountain, preventing them from covering much ground. They'd gathered their gear and set out right after their momentary respite, but didn't get far before they deemed it wise to choose a camp site.

They ended up in a sheltered grove only a few hundred yards from a small stream, and there they made a quick camp, complete with a small fire for heating some travel rations. The plan was to eat, tend their cuts and scrapes, and catch a few hours of sleep before setting out at first light.

It took hardly any time at all to wolf down their portions, as they were all famished from the rigorous exercise. And then, to everyone's delight, Quatre dug out some graham crackers, chocolate bars and marshmallows.

"I swear, Quat, if I wasn't so hung up on Yuy, I'd marry your sister!" Duo sighed. He was seated on a log, his feet stretched out in front of him to ease the stinging of his scraped knee.

Heero settled in beside him, setting a pan of water next to the flames to heat up. "You're hung up on me?" he asked with a little smirk.

"Hopelessly," sighed Duo, turning to fix an unabashed stare on the Japanese boy's exquisitely handsome face.

The team leader blushed slightly, but didn't look away. "It's mutual," he admitted, giving a small shrug.

"God, Yuy," breathed Duo, feeling his pulse quicken at the warm, honest admission. "Just for that, you're gonna have to kiss me again."

Heero smiled. "First let me see that sore knee, Maxwell."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Undressing me already?"

_Not that it wasn't a great idea, but…_ Heero shook his head. "I think I can roll up the pant leg far enough to reach the cut." He pointed to where the blood had finally soaked through, just below the knee.

Duo sighed. "Have it your way." He was about to turn and put his leg across Heero's lap for easier access when the other boy dropped to his knees in front of him, and began carefully rolling up the fabric. _Wow…not even his best fantasies had included having Heero Yuy on his knees for him…yet._

As if reading his thoughts, the team leader glanced up with amusement in the deep blue eyes. "This giving you ideas?" he asked quietly.

A sucker punch wouldn't have left Duo as breathless as the soft, suggestive tone in that voice. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Heero's deft fingers managed to brush against the braided boy's calf with each roll of the pant leg. Duo tried unsuccessfully to come up with a suitable response, but instead ended up open-mouthed, watching the Japanese boy quickly, efficiently expose the raw wound on his knee.

"Nasty, Maxwell," murmured Heero, frowning at the abraded skin. "You made a pretty good mess of this."

Duo shrugged, regaining some of his composure. "I don't believe in doing things halfway."

"That's good to know," Heero said in an undertone, taking a cloth from the first-aid kit and dipping it into the pan of warming water.

Duo almost groaned at the innuendo; but the sting of the wet cloth against the wound made him hiss in pain.

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "S'okay, Yuy. It's just a scratch."

The Japanese boy nodded, continuing to rinse the knee until he was sure there wasn't any dirt ground into the cut. Then he took some antibiotic ointment and dabbed it on, before wrapping gauze around the injury. "There. That should keep it clean and prevent scabbing and stiffening up until we finish the exercise and get back to camp." He looked up at the braided boy. "Doctor Po is gonna chew you out for this."

Duo rolled his eyes. "It's a boo-boo. That's all."

"To hear you whining about it before, you'd have thought your leg was off," Trowa interjected from across the camp fire, where he was helping Quatre toast marshmallows.

"I was hot, tired, sweaty, and dangling by my fingertips," Duo reminded him. "Of course I was looking for something to complain about!"

Heero had finished rolling the pant leg back down, and he straightened, regarding Duo with a fond expression on his face. "Any other boo-boo's, Maxwell?"

Duo looked up defiantly. "No."

"Good." Heero leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. At the questioning look he received when he pulled away, he gave a wry smile. "I told you, _after_."

"Oh yeah," Duo recalled with a slightly sheepish look.

"Here, Maxwell," Trowa said, walking over to hand the braided boy the first of the s'mores Quatre had finished making.

"Mmm! Thanks!" Duo took a quick bite of the treat, his expression blissful.

_God, if a snack could put such a euphoric look on his face, what would he look like during sex?_ Heero swallowed hard, dragging his gaze away from the beautiful face, and hiding his body's reaction by gathering up the first aid kit and putting it away.

"Hey, Yuy…ya wanna grab my backpack?" Duo asked through a mouthful of s'mores.

The team leader complied, setting the bag in front of his teammate, and then sitting on the log beside him, throwing a blanket around both of their shoulders.

Duo looked over in surprise, a quick smile lighting his face. "Ah, you've come for cuddles, huh?"

Heero scowled at him. "I noticed you shivering when I was wrapping your knee."

"Uh-huh." Duo gave him a sly glance.

"You were!" insisted the Japanese boy.

Duo leaned a little closer, lowering his voice intimately. "That wasn't from cold, Yuy."

The warm breath on his ear made Heero shiver with pleasure.

"See what I mean?" Duo added smugly. He stopped teasing the other boy long enough to rummage through his backpack and pull out a small flask.

"What is that?" Heero asked suspiciously.

Duo unscrewed the cap, sniffing experimentally, and then sipping from it. His eyes lit up at once. "Ah, perfect! Peach brandy."

"Brandy?" Heero demanded. "You can't have alcohol here, Maxwell! And where'd you get it?"

"I slipped it out of the pantry in the kitchen," Duo shrugged, taking another sip, and smiling at the sweet taste.

"You stole it."

Duo frowned at the team leader. "I—appropriated it." His face got defensive. "Look, the chef keeps a few of these. He'll never miss one. And I figured we'd deserve a celebration once we kicked ass in this competition."

"We haven't 'kicked ass' yet," Heero growled, reaching for the flask, only to have Duo hold it away. "And you can't be—impaired out here, Maxwell."

Duo snorted at the phrasing. "Impaired? I have no intention of being 'impaired,' Yuy. Or even 'drunk off my ass,' either." He brandished the bottle. "It's small…and I figured we could pass it around and share. There's sure as hell not enough to get four of us totally wasted."

"Maxwell…"

"Duo."

Blue eyes all but bored into indigo. "Duo. We don't have the time or luxury to indulge in that stuff tonight."

Duo turned his most soulful, appealing look on the boy he adored. "I almost _died_ today, Heero. I think that calls for a little indulgence."

Trowa's wry chuckle made them both look up as he walked over and handed Heero a s'more. "Lighten up, Yuy. He's right. We just about bought it on that cliff today, and I, for one, feel like celebrating." He held out a hand, and Duo passed him the flask, darting a defiant glance at Heero out of the corner of his eyes.

The auburn-haired boy took a long swig of brandy, and then walked over to Quatre and offered him some. The blonde took a dainty sip, and then, when he tasted it, a longer drink. "Wow…that _is_ good."

Shaking his head, Heero took a bite of his s'more, watching Trowa and Quatre pass the little flask back and forth a few times before the blonde got up and brought it back over to Duo.

As the braided boy grinned and took a drink, Heero sighed in resignation and held out a hand for the flask.

Duo beamed triumphantly as he handed it over and watched the team leader drink. "Tasty, isn't it?"

"Yes, Maxwell, it is," Heero conceded, enjoying the other boy's obvious delight as much as he did the taste of the liquor. And it did go well with s'mores.

They passed the little flask around until each boy had proposed some sort of toast…to their team…their survival…or kicking Kushrenada's ass the first chance they got. And while it was enough liquor to make them feel warm and relaxed, it certainly wasn't enough to, as Duo had said, get four of them 'totally wasted.'

And when the bottle was empty and the s'mores were all consumed, the four boys stayed comfortably situated around their fire, enjoying the heat that held back the chill of a mountain night.

Trowa and Quatre were together on the opposite side from Heero and Duo, sitting very close and conversing in hushed voices.

As the day's rigorous activity and tension caught up with him, Duo's eyes drooped slightly, lashes dark against his cheeks. "What d'ya think they're whispering about?" he asked Heero.

"I'd guess they're sharing life stories…talking about how each of them was crushing on the other…and then it'll probably degenerate into blushing, hand-holding, timid kisses, and starry-eyed staring."

Duo chuckled, leaning into Heero's shoulder and watching the dancing flames of the campfire. "An' what about us?" he said dreamily. "What'll we talk about?"

"Well, we already shared life stories, more or less…and I know you've been crazy about me since you fell off your bunk on top of me…"

Duo shook his head. "Nope…it was when I saw those deep blue eyes looking up at me from your bunk. And how long since you got interested in me?"

"Same as you—first sight," Heero shrugged. His lips curled in a tiny smirk. "So what'll this degenerate into now--?"

"Anything you want," Duo breathed softly, turning so his lips were against Heero's cheek.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Heero turned his head also, capturing Duo's lips in a kiss, and when he teased with his tongue, the braided boy opened his mouth in surrender, wrapping both arms around the team leader and melting into the embrace.

Duo tasted like chocolate and marshmallows and peach brandy, and Heero moaned into the kiss, delighting in the sensations. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of shampoo, and sweat, and smoke from the campfire that clung to Duo's hair. And the small whimper the other boy made as he deepened and intensified the kiss made Heero's pulse race and his body heat up with desire. _God, I __want__ him!_

When they broke apart for air, they kept their foreheads together, breath hot on each other's lips.

"God, Heero—you are—amazing," Duo managed breathlessly. He looked up into the other boy's eyes, his own dark with desire. "You wanna go somewhere alone?"

Heero nearly groaned aloud, wanting to scream out a definite 'hell, yeah,' and yet knowing they shouldn't…not here…and not in the middle of a mission.

Duo caught the hesitation, his lightheadedness from the liquor notwithstanding. "C'mon, Yuy," he chided huskily. "You know you want to." He nipped teasingly at the other boy's ear, pressing still closer. "_I_ want to."

"I do, too," Heero whispered back. "But—not here—not now." He winced slightly. "Well, _now_ would be great. But--."

Duo sighed deeply, burying his face in the curve of Heero's neck, his lips settling on the boy's collar bone. "But," he murmured wearily. "There's always a 'but' with you."

"There won't _always _be," Heero promised, reaching up to slide his hands into the thick chestnut hair. "I swear, we'll get to the right place and time, if I have to move Heaven and Earth to do it."

"You wanna feel the Earth move, Yuy?" Duo asked, one of his hands sliding teasingly down Heero's chest to settle in his lap, fingers gently caressing the hardness he found there. "I can make that happen."

Heero sucked in a sharp breath, and a groan escaped his lips. "Ah, fuck, Duo! Please…you have to…to stop."

Duo chuckled quietly, lips and teeth teasing their way along Heero's neck. The laugh made a burst of pleasant heat against the pulse pounding in the Japanese boy's neck. "There was only one word in there that mattered to me. An' it wasn't 'Duo,' 'please,' or 'you have to stop.'"

With a Herculean effort, Heero drew back slightly, sliding a hand under Duo's chin and holding it while he gently kissed those perfect lips. "Not tonight, Duo," he said in a pained whisper. "You're exhausted…I'm exhausted…and I want it to be _right _when we finally get to—to--."

"Fuck?" Duo supplied helpfully.

"Make love," Heero corrected softly, thrilled by the shiver he felt run up Duo's entire body at his choice of words.

"God that sounds—incredible," Duo sighed, relaxing slightly in the other boy's arms, and then trying to stifle a yawn as the hard day once again caught up with him. "Maybe you're right." His indigo eyes took on a teasing gleam. "It'd take all night to do everything I want to do with you, an' it'll be morning in just a few hours."

Heero nearly groaned again at the ideas that came to mind as he contemplated what the 'everything' was that Duo wanted to do. "I told you you're the seductive one," he murmured.

"Yeah, an' don't expect me to stop, either." Duo looked up with a frank, open gaze. "I _want_ you, Heero. I wanna be with you, and _feel _you, and _taste _you…" He followed that statement with another kiss that left them both panting for air.

"How about we roll out a sleeping bag and catch the couple of hours of sleep we've got coming?" Heero suggested, trying to quell the impulse to just grab Duo and give in to his desires. "Once we finish the mission, and clean up and rest a little, I'll show you how much I wanted to take you up on this offer."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

After another kiss—this one gentle, lingering, and filled with promise—Duo finally relented, backing off enough for them both to catch their breath and regain their self-control. Then he rolled out one sleeping bag to lie on, and the other to go on top, while Heero banked the fire for safety. Trowa and Quatre made a very similar set-up on the other side of the smothered fire, and all four boys gave in to their exhaustion and slept.

* * *

The sun was far from up when Duo felt a rush of cold air as Heero rolled out from under the sleeping bag they'd shared. 

"Ah, shit, Yuy!" Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Duo tried to pull the blanket closer, but he couldn't recapture the warmth. "It can't be time already."

"Yes, Maxwell, it can," sighed the team leader. "I'm guessing it'll be sunup in a couple of hours. The sky's already paler."

Trowa's voice came from across the clearing. "Time t'get moving, Yuy?"

"Sure is." Heero was efficiently packing away their gear, pausing only to nudge Duo with a booted foot. "Move it, Maxwell!"

"Bastard," muttered the braided boy, shrugging off the sleeping bag and grabbing for a jacket out of his pack. They'd all slept fully clothed, knowing it would be less traumatic to leave their sleeping bags that way. But it didn't make the chill mountain air any less biting.

"But _your_ bastard," Heero replied in a rare show of humor, never pausing in his work.

Duo laughed aloud at that, still amazed at the way Heero found ways to surprise him with displays of warmth or humor when he least expected them.

"I'll fill the canteens at the stream and be back in a few minutes," Heero told his teammates, gathering the containers. "I suggest you take the time to relieve yourselves and grab a protein bar, because we're going to set a hard pace today."

As the Japanese boy disappeared into the bushes, Duo found himself wondering what it would be like after boot camp, if he and Heero were at the Academy together. Would they even _be_ together? Would the feelings they'd developed for each other survive the transition, or dissipate outside of the boot camp bonding experience? He wasn't even sure which he wanted to happen. Though he knew the feelings he had for Heero weren't like anything he'd experienced in the past, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of them.

Quatre walked up beside him, holding out a protein bar. "Eat something, Duo. And stop thinking, dammit!"

Duo grinned at his friend. "Sorry…was I obsessing again?"

"Totally," Quatre replied. He glanced over his shoulder at Trowa, who was rolling their sleeping bags up quickly and efficiently. His aquamarine eyes filled with warmth, which they kept when he looked back at Duo. "We found something special here, both of us," he told his friend. "Don't worry so much about the future, or you'll lose the here and now."

"Oh, throwing my own advice back at me?" teased the boy from L2, chewing on a bite of protein bar as he packed his share of the gear.

"Y'got that right," Quatre replied with a grin.

Heero arrived back just as his teammates finished breaking camp, and passed a canteen to each of them, accepting the protein bar that Quatre offered. And within a matter of minutes, the four boys were on their way again, determined to reach the mining shack in record time.

Their shortcut had given them an added bonus, by bringing them to the river crossing miles upstream of the alternate route, only a couple of hours after sunrise. By tossing a single line over a sturdy limb, they were able to swing across the icy mountain creek without taking the time to rig a rope bridge.

Duo was jubilant. "I _knew_ this shortcut would pan out!" he gloated, walking along the rugged trail with an irrepressible spring in his step.

"Yeah," came Trowa's droll response. "I seem to recall you wailing about how you'd changed your mind when we were halfway up the cliff."

"Okay…that part was just insane," Duo admitted. "But, hot damn! It worked."

"Don't get cocky," Heero warned, scanning the trail ahead as they moved briskly along. "If our luck holds, we'll reach our destination near nightfall. But then we have to slip past the guards, and any ambushes or booby traps they might have set."

"Well, we've got the pepper 'bombs,'" Quatre reminded him. "That should confuse and hamper the soldiers. Then we just need to get past the traps."

"If Chang stays true to form, there'll be a final obstacle as well," Heero said flatly. "We have to enter the shack ready for anything."

"How 'bout we enter it in an—unorthodox way?" Duo suggested.

"Such as?"

"Maybe from above," Duo shrugged. "We could get on the roof and lower ourselves down to the windows and in that way. We'd avoid any trip wires or land mine type of traps."

The boys had practiced with laser 'land mines' and 'hand grenades,' that put out a burst of energy instead of an explosion. The burst would disable any target vest within the blast radius, rendering the wearer 'non-combatant.' No one in Team Wing wanted to be unwary enough to trigger one.

Heero wore a pensive scowl as he hiked along the rugged trail. "What we'll do is take a couple of hours to conduct surveillance when we get there," he stated firmly. "By watching the sentries, we can get a handle on where the mines and booby traps are located, as well as learn their layout and schedule."

Quatre nodded in agreement. "Once we know their routine, we can decide how best to take them out."

"Ooo…don't you sound all badass?" Duo chuckled, giving the blonde a teasing smile. The aquamarine eyes shot him a slightly embarrassed glare, and the braided boy hastily threw an arm across his friend's shoulders. "No. Don't blush, Quat. Badass is good." His glance strayed to Heero. "Badass is really, really hot." He darted a look over his shoulder at Trowa. "Right, Barton?"

"Works for me," Trowa shrugged, his green eyes roving hungrily over the boy beside Duo.

"See, Quat? He likes you all tough and mission-ready."

"Fuck, Maxwell, does anything come out of your mouth that _isn't _full of innuendo?" Trowa chided.

Quatre gave Duo a clueless look, and the braided boy laughed aloud. "You better explain it to him, Tro'. His mind's not as dirty as yours and mine."

"Duo!" Quatre started to protest.

Duo pushed his friend towards the auburn-haired boy. "Go ask Trowa. I'm sure he'll explain how his mind jumped from 'mission' to 'missionary.'"

Quatre blushed furiously. "I'm not that naïve, Duo!"

"Thank God for small favors!" Duo skipped on ahead so he could walk alongside Heero when the trail widened out and they headed across a grassy field. "Are we there yet?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Heero merely rolled his eyes. "You're having way too much fun, Maxwell." He speared the other boy with a sharp blue-eyed gaze. "Let me know when you've got it out of your system and are ready to get serious about this."

Duo sobered at once, though his smile remained. "I'll be as serious as you want, fearless leader." And in spite of the lightness of his tone, he did simmer down as they discussed their plans for the upcoming task.

* * *

Captain Chang and Major Merquise surveyed the preparations their soldiers had made, with grim satisfaction. 

"As you can see," Wufei told his superior officer, "the perimeter defenses should, at the very least, alert us to the first team's approach. At best, the remote laser mines will render them non-combatant."

Zechs chuckled wryly. "Do you honestly expect any of your recruits to make it past this, Chang?"

"Actually, Yuy's team almost certainly will. They've got the best tactician in the camp, an acrobat capable of enough creative moves to bypass any and all booby traps, a boy stealthy enough to pull off a midnight practical joke under the very noses of Kushrenada's guards and my soldiers, and Heero Yuy, who knows me and my methods better than anyone alive." Wufei nodded with some certainty. "They'll make it as far as the mining shack." His onyx eyes narrowed slightly. "However, they won't get past me," he predicted. "I'll be the one inside the shack, guarding the flag. At the first sign of their approach, I'll be ready for them."

"Exactly what will you do against four enemies?"

"Get the drop on them and take them prisoner," shrugged Wufei. "Failing that, I'm considering tossing a laser grenade as they come through the door. While that would take me out, it would do the same to them." He shrugged nonchalantly. "They need to learn that an enemy would rather destroy the prize than lose it."

Merquise nodded, running a hand back through his long hair. "Looks like everything's in place here. I'll head back to the prison and keep an eye on Kushrenada and his men." His forehead creased in a frown. "He was surprisingly nonchalant about this exercise. I'd expected him to argue about letting the inmates loose in the forest like this."

"They do still have their GPS devices," Wufei pointed out. "Even if the shock feature is deactivated."

"Yes, but as you pointed out, Maxwell managed to 'lose' his once before."

A hint of a smile touched the Chinese officer's lips. "He's resourceful, that one."

"Makes a father proud, eh?" teased the Major.

Wufei stiffened at the term. "Could we just say 'guardian' instead?" he pleaded. "It makes me shudder to think of being related to that devious little scoundrel."

Merquise laughed. "Bullshit, Chang. You'd love to be the one responsible for a kid who scored like he did on the simulator." The man's eyes lit up at the recollection. "If it were up to me, I'd haul all four boys from Team Wing straight to the Academy. I don't care if they come in dead last in this race; they are MSC material, and I want them in real mobile suits as soon as possible."

"Me too," Wufei agreed. "But don't worry. They _will_ win this competition." His smile turned to an evil smirk. "Even though they won't beat me."

"Are you willing to back up that confidence with a small wager?" The Major's eyes glimmered with a cross between amusement and something Wufei couldn't quite identify, though it left him just a little off-balance.

Then the Chinese officer regained his poise, and raised his chin resolutely. "What are the stakes?"


	47. The Mission

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+?

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty Six: The Mission

It was late afternoon when the boys from Team Wing estimated they were within a mile of their destination. At that point, they stashed their excess gear, donned their laser vests, checked their weapons, and reviewed their plan.

To start with, they would scout the area around the camp, trying to get close enough to observe the soldiers guarding the shack. It fell to Duo and Trowa to approach the closest, while Heero would keep his distance and memorize the guards' routine, and Quatre would study their patrol patterns for weaknesses.

"We'll rendezvous back here two hours after dark," Heero told his teammates. "We'll compare notes, and finalize our plan, though for the moment, it's to avoid booby traps, distract and disable the patrols, and then tackle whatever final obstacle Wufei has prepared inside the shack." His sharp eyes studied each of their faces. "If anyone comes up with a better plan, we won't hesitate to implement it. Any questions?"

Three heads shook in response, and Heero nodded, turning to leave. But as he did, Duo caught his arm, spinning him back around to plant a firm, brief kiss on his lips. "For luck, 01," whispered the braided boy.

Heero smirked in response. "Watch your back, 02."

"Always."

All four boys scattered into the thick underbrush, each knowing his assigned task, and ready to complete it.

* * *

Trowa's job entailed getting close enough to the camp to watch the soldiers for indications of where trip wires and mines might be located. It stood to reason the men wouldn't walk on their own traps, and therefore whichever path they did follow could be assumed safe. 

The former circus acrobat took to the trees to accomplish his goal. Climbing nimbly up to a point high enough for observation, he made his way along slender limbs as if he were walking a tightrope. Thus he was able to get very close to the mining shack without having to worry about trip wires or snares.

* * *

Duo, on the other hand, was skulking through thick underbrush, melting into the shadows and moving so stealthily that not a leaf rustled or twig snapped to give away his position. But because he took the "low road" as he put it, he had to constantly watch for booby traps. 

He was a good hundred yards from the camp when he found the first one…a nearly invisible wire strung low across the trail, one end attached to a laser grenade that would take out anyone foolish enough to blunder through. Smirking darkly, the braided boy set about disarming the trap, so as to clear the way for their later infiltration.

* * *

While Duo was carrying out his stealth assignment, Heero had achieved his own objective, and was stretched out on a tree branch watching the flow of guards around the mining shack. His uncannily accurate memory enabled him to mentally keep track of each sentry's timing and movements. But he was even more interested in Wufei's whereabouts, knowing the Chinese officer would take a personal role in this exercise. 

His patience was rewarded just at dusk, when he saw the slim, dark-haired man open the door and call his troops inside for a report.

Heero counted heads as they went in, wishing he could get close enough for some eavesdropping, but knowing it would be too risky until his teammates shared their knowledge of the traps and pitfalls surrounding the clearing. So instead, he waited, watching a faint curl of smoke from the stove pipe that stuck out of the roof of the shack. Trust Wufei to be curled up nice and warm in a heated building while his hapless recruits slept outside on a cold mountain night. The Chinese officer was nothing if not smart.

Then the door opened, and the soldiers walked back out. Five minutes…the men were inside almost exactly five minutes. Heero smiled to himself in satisfaction; Wufei wasn't expecting them yet, or he'd never have pulled all his men inside at once. That could only mean that the time they'd saved by taking the risky shortcut had paid off. Or at least, it had if they could act quickly enough.

The team leader did a quick calculation in his head, estimating that between the cliff shortcut and the easy river crossing they'd saved close to twelve hours. So Chang wouldn't be expecting them to approach the shack before morning, at the very earliest. _Perfect!_

* * *

Quatre took a keen interest in how Wufei's troops were deployed, but an even keener interest in the five-minute meeting. So he stayed at his observation point long enough to see the action repeated an hour later. And he lingered even longer to make sure it happened again at the same interval. Then, with a broad smile, the team's tactician headed for the rendezvous with a slightly crazy plan in mind.

* * *

Heero and Quatre arrived back at their base camp simultaneously, each stepping cautiously out of the trees, watching in case Chang had long-distance patrols out scouting for them. But there was no sign of any foot patrol this far from the soldiers' base of operation, and the darkness was so complete it was unlikely their camp could be discovered anyway.

"Heh…I don't think he expected us this soon," Heero said rather smugly, walking up to Quatre. "Knowing Chang, he'll be sending men out further from the mining shack to intercept and ambush anyone approaching. It's only the fact that we're so far ahead of schedule that's allowed us to get this close without encountering anyone."

Quatre nodded in agreement. "Sounds reasonable. He's saving his men until he feels there'll be a viable threat." His innocent blue eyes turned slightly mischievous. "Silly man."

Heero chuckled, but then turned at the sound of a low whistle. Trowa dropped out of a tree at the edge of the clearing, and sauntered in.

"Not bad, Barton," Heero commented, glancing up at the forest canopy. "Good idea traveling overhead."

"People rarely look up," Trowa replied with a smirk.

"—as any good second-story man knows," came Duo's voice from behind all three of them.

They whirled in alarm, Heero half-raising the laser gun in surprise, until he positively identified his teammate.

Duo melted out of the shadows, slipping his own laser gun into the back of his pants. "Miss me?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Had I pulled the trigger, I wouldn't have," Heero quipped back, holstering his own weapon. "Alright, let's have everyone's report, starting with you, 02."

Duo dropped the banter and became all business in a heartbeat. "Okay, here's the scoop. Judging from the number and placement of booby traps, Chang isn't going heavy on long-range patrols. But he did leave an 'out.' There's one crappy little game trail that had no trip wires at all…probably to allow one or two man teams out to scout beyond the perimeter." Duo held up a roll of wire he'd gathered from disarming the aforementioned pitfalls. "Of course, even the booby trapped trails are a lot less dangerous than they were," he shrugged. "But we can't be careless…I could've missed one or two." His indigo eyes took on a feral gleam. "I might even have relocated a couple…just to give the sentries a few surprises of their own."

His teammates chuckled at his evil grin.

"How many soldiers did you count?" Heero prompted.

"Twelve, not including Chang."

Heero turned his gaze to Trowa. "Well, 03. How many did you observe?"

"Twelve."

"And how were they positioned?"

"He's got four of them that never leave the immediate vicinity of the shack, and eight that conduct foot patrols. The patrols work in pairs, and I noticed they avoid the main trail like poison…must've booby trapped the hell out of it."

Duo chuckled darkly. "They did."

"How much of it were you able to disarm?" Heero asked.

"I got within a hundred feet of the shack, but then they were too close. I didn't want to blow our big lead by being seen."

The team leader nodded his approval. "Alright…what can you add about their defenses, 04?"

Quatre shrugged slightly. "Fairly standard formations and patterns…except for one thing."

All eyes turned to him, and finally Duo blurted out what was on their minds. "You saw a weakness, right? Spill it, already, Quat!"

"Captain Chang has hourly meetings. I watched twelve soldiers go in and twelve come out each time. They were in there a full five minutes."

Duo scowled at that. "What's Chang thinking? He can't possibly pull his patrols all at once and expect to maintain security."

"He's not," Heero said firmly. "I think we're so far ahead of schedule that Chang hasn't put his troops on alert yet. They're just killing time and practicing."

"For how long?" Trowa asked speculatively.

The Japanese boy shook his head. "Hard to say. But if Chang figures we'll be somewhat ahead of schedule, he'll probably have his defenses up to full speed by dawn."

"So we move before then, right?" Duo guessed eagerly.

"I think we should," Heero agreed.

Quatre cleared his throat pointedly, and his teammates looked his way again. Faced with three sets of piercing eyes, he faltered slightly.

"C'mon, 04," Duo prompted him. "I can see by the gleam in those baby blues that you've got something in mind."

"Well…I know our preliminary plan was to use the pepper 'bombs' as a distraction while we disable the soldiers," he said slowly. "But that plan involves a lot of uncertainty. I mean, what if it doesn't work as well as we hope? What if the pepper blows back at us? And what if--?"

"Just cut to the chase!" Duo urged.

Quatre eyed him patiently. "Have you ever tried to exterminate rats?"

The braided boy snorted at that. "Fuck, Quat! I _lived_ with 'em. Sometimes I even ate 'em. Exterminating them was never an option."

The blonde winced slightly. "Oh yeah. You probably aren't the best person to use that analogy with." He gave a wan smile. "Anyhow, if you _want_ to exterminate rats, the best way is to get them all at once."

"—when they're in the shack," Trowa added, nodding in comprehension.

"Exactly."

"You want us to surround the shack while they're having their meeting?" Duo asked, frowning. "That's four against thirteen. Not good odds even if we do get the drop on them."

"On top of which," Heero added. "Chang's staying in the shack, so I'm guessing he's the final obstacle." He shook his head. "I'm not as concerned about the soldiers as I am about Chang."

Quatre was shaking his head too. "No, no…there's more to the plan than just cornering them in the shack," he assured his teammates. "Quite a bit more."

* * *

Wufei was sitting at a small table inside the little mining shack, going over his perimeter defense plan one last time. At first light he'd be sending out long-range patrols to watch for the approaching teams. Not that he expected any of them much before noon of the next day, but knowing Yuy's approach to missions, he had to consider the possibility of Team Wing's arriving earlier. 

The Chinese officer had resisted the impulse to use the GPS feature of the anklets to pinpoint each team's location. In fact, he'd left the tracking unit back at Camp Peacecraft to prevent just such temptation. Much as he'd like to watch their progress, he felt it would be unfair to do so. But he had no doubt Major Merquise was keeping a close eye on it, eager to collect on his wager.

Wufei grimaced at the thought. Why had he made such a silly bet anyway? Once again, the higher-ranking officer had wagered a dinner date; only this time he'd actually called it a 'date.' And when Wufei asked about the rules concerning fraternization, the handsome man had merely laughed and assured him that the sight of two comrades-in-arms having dinner would raise no eyebrows. He'd also insisted that it was no more than it seemed…a chance for them to enjoy one another's company and talk about things outside of the Corps.

But Wufei couldn't simply dismiss the invitation—er—wager as a casual get-together. He got the distinct impression his mentor had a romantic interest in him. And although Zechs had promised to be a perfect gentleman, there was a great deal of risk inherent in socializing with a superior officer. Not that Wufei didn't enjoy Merquise's company; they'd spent many hours training together, and were extremely compatible in temperament. Both were warriors at heart, and took great pride in excelling. But Wufei had never even looked at Zechs Merquise as a potential romantic interest. He'd never looked at another man that way at all…and he wasn't even slightly sure if he wanted to.

The Chinese officer pushed away from the table with a curse, standing up and pacing across the little shack. Then, deciding he needed to clear and calm his mind, he resolved to spend the next half-hour meditating. Perhaps that way he'd be more focused and alert when it came time for the hourly briefing.

Crossing to his bunk, Wufei settled onto the lumpy mattress, crossing his legs, closing his eyes, and letting his mind slowly clear of all its troubling thoughts.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" Heero asked, his sharp gaze raking his teammates in one final assessing glance. It was sometime after midnight, and the four boys had completed their planning and preparations. 

Duo patted his pockets. "Vest, weapon, pepper bombs, canteen and towel."

Trowa touched a coil of rope slung diagonally across his torso. "Vest, weapon, rope, knife."

"04?"

"Vest, weapon, laser grenade, two full canteens, three bandannas."

Heero nodded. "And I've got my vest, weapon, bandanna, and laser grenade." He looked at each of his teammates in turn. "Any questions at all?"

"Yeah," Duo piped up, a slight smile touching his lips. "Got any plans for after the ambush, gorgeous?"

"Y'mean aside from fucking you senseless?" Heero quipped without batting an eye.

The braided boy gaped for a moment, glancing warily aside at Quatre and Trowa's knowing smirks, and then he laughed helplessly. "I should know better than to tease, Yuy!"

"But don't stop," shrugged the team leader, checking his pockets one last time. Then, taking a deep breath, he donned his soldier persona again. "Let's move out," he ordered, striding confidently out of the clearing.

Duo and Trowa went as a team, with the former leading the way unerringly around potential hazards. When they neared the mining shack, and would have entered territory Duo hadn't cleared of traps, Trowa took over, climbing a tree and pulling Duo after. They made their way along the branches until they were within fifty feet of the shack, and then waited for their signal.

Heero and Quatre took the ground route Duo had mapped out for them, using the narrow game trail he'd pronounced safe. When they neared the mining shack, they too went to ground, leaving a good fifty feet of space between them so that even if one got caught, the other wouldn't.

And so, they waited.

And nearly an hour later, their patience was rewarded when the door of the cabin opened, leaving Captain Chang silhouetted against a rectangle of light.

One by one, his soldiers moved through as the boys from Team Wing counted…and they came up one short.

"Fuck!" Heero hissed under his breath, his gaze darting around the clearing, trying to pierce the total darkness. It wasn't possible that they'd miscounted—so either one soldier had left for some reason, or one was still lurking as a sentry.

Quatre's blonde head rose slightly from the leaf-strewn ground, and turned Heero's way, but it was too dark out for exchanging hand gestures. So the boy from L4 started crawling towards the team leader to confer with him about whether to switch to Plan B, which had been their original approach.

When Quatre was halfway to him, Heero heard the sound of footsteps crunching across the ground, and he waved once in warning, diving low in the bushes. His teammate did the same, taking cover under a thick stand of ferns, and pressing himself to the ground, freezing into total immobility.

The soldier who came stalking up from the trail nearly stepped on Quatre's hand, which was extended out in front of him, burrowed slightly into the thick carpet of leaves. In fact, the heel of a boot actually stomped one fingertip into the spongy forest floor. And then the man was past, and jogging up to the shack.

"Sorry I'm late, sir! Patrolled a little further out than I thought in the dark!"

"Sloppy work Lareau!" barked Wufei, gesturing the man inside and then closing the door behind them.

Heero pushed up from the ground, breathing a sigh of relief. He glanced at Quatre, who was now only twenty-five feet away, ruefully rubbing a bruised finger.

"04!" His voice was hushed and urgent.

"Ready!" came the sharp, soft hiss.

Heero looked up into the dark treetops where their teammates waited, and then struck a match, holding it up for a count of three before blowing it out. Waiting in the cool dirt for another thirty-count, he then pushed himself up onto his feet and sprinted silently across the clearing towards the shack, closely followed by Quatre.

Meanwhile, having seen the flicker of light, Duo and Trowa darted out to a branch as close to the shack as they could find, and quickly tied off a line. Then Duo climbed down it, and Trowa swung him back and forth until he could release the rope and sail through the air to drop lightly onto the roof.

Knowing he had only seconds if the men inside had heard the telltale thud, Duo ran to kneel beside the smoking stove pipe. He pulled out the towel, dousing it with water from the canteen, knowing that before he was done, Trowa would have swung over as well, and would be at his side.

The circus performer grabbed the towel from him, continuing to pour liquid on it, while Duo pulled several small packets of cayenne pepper and incendiary powder out of his pocket. Then the braided boy stuffed the mini bombs down the stove pipe, and his partner wound the soggy towel over and around it to block off the circulation.

There was a muffled 'boom' from below the two boys, and then the sound of cursing and shouting.

Quatre was waiting beside the door of the shack as the soldiers poured out, coughing and swearing, accompanied by a swirling cloud of pungent smoke. "Face down on the ground!" he snapped out sharply, trying to conduct a head count by the faint light coming out the door.

Trowa and Duo dropped down beside him, having hastily made their way across the roof when they heard the detonation and ensuing panic.

"03—get those six covered!" Quatre ordered quickly. "02—stay back and cover us all—and here, have this ready just in case." He tossed his laser grenade to the braided boy.

Trowa aimed his laser weapon at some of the men who were grudgingly getting down onto the ground, still gasping for breath and trying to wipe the tears from their eyes, while Duo backed to the corner of the shack, holding the grenade ready. If their captives tried anything, they'd at least have the satisfaction of taking them along.

Quatre had finished counting and recounting, and he came up one short. "Shit!" he ground out in panic. "Where's Chang?"

"Right here," came a quiet voice, and Captain Chang's laser gun came to rest against the back of Duo's head.

"Ah, fuck!" said the braided boy in complete disgust.

"I'd suggest, _boys_, that you throw down your weapons and surrender." Wufei was using Duo as a human shield, his dark eyes trained on the others. "Uh, except you, Maxwell. Keep a tight grip on that grenade or we'll all be neutralized, and the next team can walk right in and claim your prize."

"At least you'd lose with us," Duo suggested coolly. He tilted his head so he could glance at the officer out of the corner of an eye. "How'd you get behind us anyway?"

"I went out a window as soon as the smoke came bursting out of the stove." Wufei replied. "And what the hell did you use?"

"Cayenne pepper and incendiary powder," Duo shrugged. He dared another glance at the officer, and then slightly past him. "Worked, too," he smirked.

"Almost."

"Oh, I'd say it worked perfectly," came another voice, and the Captain felt cold steel against the back of his neck.

"Yuy," he spat in disgust.

"Chang. Drop the gun."

"Careful. You could lose a teammate," cautioned the Chinese man.

"Yes, but I already got the flag." Heero held up the banner Wufei had left behind in his haste to escape the cloud of smoke.

"How?"

"Wet bandanna over the nose and mouth," shrugged the team leader. "I went in the window you came out of, grabbed the flag, and got out…just in time to stop you."

"But I got the drop on one of your troops," countered the officer.

"More or less," came the complacent reply. "He's still got the laser grenade," Heero reminded him. "You neutralize him, and he'll drop it, taking you out as well."

Chang shrugged. "So we'd all lose."

"What a suicidal outlook," Duo commented lightly.

"If you can't beat an enemy, take him with you," countered the officer.

Trowa finally decided the trio at the corner of the shack had wasted enough time, and without preamble, he fired his laser at Captain Chang's vest, causing a loud beep as it registered the hit, and then a split-second delay before it logged him as "deceased" and deactivated his weapon. Even if he'd tried to fire at that point, he couldn't.

Stunned gazes turned to the boy from L3. "What?" he demanded impatiently. "You three were debating the issue for so long; I just decided to move things along."

"But you 'killed' Chang!" Duo protested.

"Guess that makes you an orphan again," Trowa said with a shrug, walking down the line of soldiers and confiscating their weapons.

Heero began chuckling quietly behind Wufei.

"This isn't funny, Yuy."

"Depends on your point of view," replied the Japanese boy unrepentantly. "02—help 04 and 03 with the prisoners."

Duo joined Quatre and Trowa, giving the defeated soldiers a couple of canteens and the bandannas, so they could rinse their eyes and faces to negate the irritating effect of the pepper.

Wufei turned around to face Heero, glowering darkly. "That was some pretty unorthodox strategy, Yuy."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The Chinese officer snorted derisively. "You would."

"As I recall, you want creative thinkers in your Mobile Suit Corps," commented the Japanese boy, smirking at his longtime friend.

"Yes, but…" Wufei finally shrugged and smiled ruefully. "You just cost me a wager against Merquise."

"Gambling's a vice," Duo announced, walking over to join them. "I should know, being an expert on the subject."

"What subject? Gambling?" asked Wufei.

"Vice," Duo replied with a smirk. He ignored the officer's dark glare and saluted Heero. "Prisoners secured, 01. Anything else, fearless leader?"

Heero looked at Wufei, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Is the operation considered complete, sir?"

The Chinese man nodded. "I'd say it is. We'll review the details back at camp. Meanwhile, you four may as well help us clean out the cabin and make it habitable for the night. I'll call for transportation at first light so we don't have to walk all the way back to Camp Peacecraft."

Duo bridled at the thought of cleaning. "Can't we make our 'prisoners' do the cleanup?" He belatedly remembered to add "—sir?"

Wufei grinned wickedly. "The moment the exercise ended, you boys became the prisoners again."

"Well, shit," muttered the braided boy, walking over to throw an arm across Quatre's shoulders. "C'mon, buddy. Most of the mess is your fault; you were the one who thought of smokin' 'em out."

"But you stole the—er—got the cayenne pepper," Quatre protested.

Duo darted a wary glance at Wufei, whose return look promised a lecture at some later date. "Yeah…way to go, Winner. Remind me not to ask you for an alibi—ever!"

They proceeded to help the soldiers air out the little cabin and tidy it up. Apparently their blind rush to exit had resulted in a number of overturned chairs and scattered belongings.

Less than an hour later, all was back in order, and everyone gathered in the shack to compare notes about the mission. The four boys from Team Wing had taken seats around a table and were telling Captain Chang how they'd managed to make such good time.

"Tell me again…" Wufei said with a frown. "Exactly which cliff did you climb?"

"The big one!" Duo said brightly, leaning over Wufei's shoulder in a way that made the reserved man nearly cringe at the invasion of his personal space.

Heero looked at the map Wufei had spread on the table. "Right there," he said, pointing. "Grid coordinates A-11."

"That's impossible," commented Lieutenant Wolfe, one of their survival instructors. "That'd be a tough climb for an experienced crew with top quality gear."

"It was," Trowa spoke up with quiet disdain. "Your army issue climbing gear nearly got Maxwell and me killed."

A look of alarm crossed Wufei's face. "What happened?"

Duo waved a hand nonchalantly, not wanting the uptight soldiers to curtail future activities because of a little risk-taking behavior. "Ah, my rope snagged on an outcropping and Tro' had to risk over-stressing his safety line by supporting my weight until Heero could drop a new line. Don't sweat it, though. We made it."

Wufei glanced questioningly at Heero, who shrugged noncommittally. "Would have been nice to have higher rated safety lines."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied the Captain. "So long as you keep in mind that this is just training. It's not worth risking lives, Yuy."

"It was worth it to see your face when Heero got the drop on you," Duo piped up smugly.

"Perhaps," conceded the Chinese man, seeing the glint of satisfaction in Heero's eyes. "Enjoying the taste of victory, Yuy?"

"You bet your ass…sir." Heero allowed a broad smile to cross his face. "I have got the best team in Camp Peacecraft, bar none. I've known that for a while, but I'm not sure my teammates did until today." His warm glance swept across the three boys gathered at the table.

Wufei's smile mirrored his own. "Well, they know it now, Yuy. And they deserve this victory; you all do." His grin turned slightly mischievous. "By the way, Heero, happy birthday."

Duo lifted a startled gaze to Heero. "It's your birthday? And you didn't tell us?"

Heero shrugged. "Technically, since I'm an orphan, I don't know my birthday. It was arbitrarily assigned to me by the agency that handled my case."

"But it's your birthday!" Duo objected. "You should've said something." He got up and walked around the table towards Heero, his indigo eyes troubled. "I didn't get you anything."

"Even if you knew, there was nothing you could do about it."

"I'd have figured _something_ out."

"We won the competition," Heero said with a smile. "That's enough."

Duo was right next to him by then, still frowning slightly. "It's not enough. You deserve more." He reached rather timidly to put a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"I have you," shrugged the team leader, an amused glint in the deep blue eyes. "Right?" He slipped an arm around Duo's waist, pulling him in closer.

"Yeah," came the smirking reply. "Any time you want." His arm settled comfortably around Heero's shoulders, and he looked fondly down at the dark, tousled hair.

Wufei groaned aloud. "Boot camp's not over yet," he cautioned. "Can't you hormonal teens just restrain yourselves for a couple more weeks?"

"Weeks?" Duo echoed. "I don't think so, Chang."

"As your guardian, Maxwell, I think I have the right to decide whether or not you're old enough to date."

Duo blinked in disbelief, but then recovered, smirking slyly. "But Tro' said I was an orphan again."

"That was only in the competition. In reality, you're quite stuck with me." Wufei arched an eyebrow, giving the boy a smug, superior look.

"Oh really…_dad_?" Duo crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Absolutely…_son._" Wufei did the same.

The two glared daggers at each other.


	48. Blindsided

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+?

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty Seven: Blindsided

After Wufei and Duo finished their staring—er, scowling—match, their attention turned back to Heero's birthday, and how they might make it even more of a special occasion.

It was Wufei who came up with a solution he found acceptable, in that it didn't involve Heero and his "foster son" disappearing alone together for some quick, hot sex. (A/N: Killjoy.)

He decided that the boys from Team Wing should catch a couple of hours of sleep, while he sent for a jeep to be brought up from the camp. Then, he planned to take them into town, to the burger joint that the locals had recommended the last time he'd been there. It seemed a fitting reward for their achievement, as well as a special treat for Heero's benefit.

Without telling the boys of his plan, he had them sack out on some of the spare sleeping bags, and the moment they were asleep or resting, he stepped outside to make radio contact with the base.

"Chang?" The voice over the transmitter sounded a bit sleepy and confused.

"Yes, sir."

"Something happen?" came a slightly more alert response. "It's…not even zero six hundred hours."

"I know," sighed the Chinese man. "I just thought you'd want to know immediately when you won the bet, sir."

There was a long pause…and then a strangled sound, followed by a cross between a laugh and a cheer.

Wufei sighed. He'd known his superior officer would be smug as hell about winning the bet, but the gloating was a bit much. "Are you finished?"

"Not nearly! I want to hear it all! How'd they do it? When? How the hell did they get to the mining shack so quickly?"

Wufei interrupted when Merquise paused for air. "They scaled a cliff, sir…one they shouldn't have even considered."

"God, I love those boys, Chang! Sign 'em up right now!" came the gleeful response.

"That's my intention." The young officer leaned back against the wall of the shack, running a hand over his sleek hair. "But before that, I'd like to request a transport. Can you send a vehicle large enough for five passengers and a driver?"

"Consider it done!"

"I'd also like permission to take the boys out for lunch, sir," Wufei added. "They deserve a little something for their achievement, don't you think?"

"Absolutely." There was a brief chuckle. "But as much as I like them, Chang, they're not invited to dinner with us."

Wufei was glad for the audio-only transmitter, so the other man couldn't see him blush uncomfortably. "Ah…right." He cleared his throat uneasily. "The wager."

"You aren't thinking of trying to back out--?"

The Chinese officer bridled at that. "I am a man of honor!" he said sharply. "I would _never_ welsh on a bet!"

Again a quiet laugh came through the speaker. "Of course not. Forgive me for suggesting such a thing."

"I suppose it's understandable, given my hesitation," Wufei admitted, mollified by the apology.

"I swear on _my_ honor, Chang, I'll be a perfect gentleman. And if you choose to limit this dinner engagement to a one-time thing, I'll respect that. But first, you have to allow me the chance to impress you with my witty banter, elegant manners, and exquisite taste in dinner company, eh?"

Wufei smiled wanly to himself. "Of course, sir."

"So, what time will you have my favorite team back here?" asked the other officer.

"Mid-afternoon, at the latest. Oh, and Major? Could you have the driver bring along four Academy uniforms? I'd like to get the boys out of prison garb for the trip."

"Good idea. Wouldn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention, eh?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Thus it was that later the same morning, the four boys from Team Wing found themselves clad in MSC Academy uniforms as they climbed into a jeep. 

"So, _why _are we dressed like this?" Duo asked, tugging at the snug collar, and looking down at the unfamiliar outfit.

"It's a surprise," Wufei said mysteriously. He looked over the back of the seat at his charges. "Trust me, Maxwell, you'll like it."

Duo eyed him warily. "Like I haven't heard _that_ before." Heero leaned over to whisper something in his ear, and the braided boy gave a coarse laugh. "Well, _that_ I'd like."

"Yuy…" Chang's voice carried a blatant warning.

"If you're going to tell me I need your permission to date Maxwell…"

"Need I remind you I'm his guardian?" Wufei pointed out. "Not to mention a black belt in tai kwon do, aikido, kenpo, and…"

"Point taken," Heero shrugged, looking out at the scenery with studied nonchalance. "But that won't stop me," he added quietly.

Duo smiled widely, darting a defiant look at Wufei, and edging even closer to Heero, enjoying the close quarters in the back seat of the jeep. "Hey, Yuy," he whispered, putting his lips right next to the other boy's ear. "I won't stop you, either."

Heero turned to reply, but instead ended up brushing his lips across Duo's, and decided to take advantage of their position by stealing a lingering kiss.

"Fuck it," Duo breathed when their lips parted. "I'll not only not stop you…I'll help."

"I'm counting on that," Heero smirked, leaning back in the seat and simply enjoying the heady feeling of a well-earned victory.

Wufei graciously pretended not to see the intimate moment, opting to study the scenery as they bounced along the rugged logging road.

* * *

Sometime later the jeep pulled up outside a quaint diner, and the four boys shared a pleased grin. 

"Real food?" Duo asked, eyes lighting up.

"This from the boy who ate milkbones," Trowa said with a smirk.

"I thought it might be a nice change from institutional food," Captain Chang told them.

As they piled out of the jeep, Duo threw his arms around Wufei in a teasing hug. "Man—you _are_ the best!"

Wufei squirmed at the intrusion into his personal space. "Maxwell--."

"Hey—I thought he was a close second," Heero reminded his teammate.

Duo released the indignant officer. "Aw, 'Ro, that depends on what we're talking about. You know you're number one with me." His grin turned sly. "—01."

Heero just smirked in response, enjoying the way Duo walked close enough that their shoulders practically touched. Quatre and Trowa likewise were companionably close as they entered the diner.

The little establishment looked like it came right out of some down home magazine—from the much-used jukebox in the corner, to the checkered tablecloths. There was an old television in a corner behind the lunch counter, with some news show currently airing, and a waitress leaned comfortably on one elbow, reading a newspaper, while the few patrons were apparently all taken care of. The place was less than half full, with a couple of families having lunch and a bunch of teenagers playing pool on a beat-up table in an alcove off to the side of the dining area. It was clearly the local hangout—probably the only place in the small mountain town for the kids to go. And in spite of the obvious age of the building, it was clean, bright, and airy, and it smelled deliciously of grilling burgers and homemade bread.

The waitress perked up at the sight of new customers, and even moreso when she saw the MSC uniforms. "Well, hey there!" she greeted them, eyeing Wufei's captain's bars. "Can I show you gentlemen to a table?"

"Thank you."

They sat at a table by the big picture window, looking around at the homey surroundings.

"This is nice," Quatre said with a smile. He hadn't realized how much he missed simple things like going to the local ice cream stand. It seemed like the regimentation of detention center life had gone on forever.

Duo looked wistfully over at the pool table, wondering if the local kids might leave soon enough that he could challenge his teammates to a game. One of the girls playing pool caught his glance and smiled invitingly.

"Don't even think about it, Maxwell," Wufei muttered under his breath as the waitress passed out menus.

"What?" Duo looked at him blankly.

"I do not want you mingling with the locals," Wufei clarified. He'd noticed the boy next to the girl who'd smiled at Duo, and the narrow look he'd shot at Duo.

"I don't wanna mingle," Duo retorted, leaning back in the booth. "I was just hoping they might leave so I could kick your ass at pool…sir." The sarcastic emphasis on the last word did not go unnoticed.

"Watch that tone, or you'll be doing laps when we get back to camp," warned Captain Chang. But he softened the scolding by smirking. "Besides, you can't possibly kick my ass at anything—sonny."

Duo's indigo eyes narrowed, as his teammates snickered. "Oh, Chang—you are _so_ asking for it!"

"Well, if the local gaggle of teens leaves before we do, I'll be happy to prove my point." Wufei glanced again at the kids gathered around the pool table, noting the coy glances several girls were darting at the boys in uniform. _Drat the luck. This would have to be the local hangout…and on a Sunday afternoon, when there was nothing else to do._

Despite his concern, they ordered their meals without mishap, the four boys discussing the successful mission, and speculating on the order in which the other teams would finish.

"I think Chase will be second," Heero predicted. "In spite of being a bunch of assholes, they've done well in most events."

"But Jase's team's just as good," Duo protested. "Ben's done a great job since he took over."

"Actually," Wufei spoke up. "Both teams have performed well enough to deserve an invitation to the Academy."

Duo looked up sharply. "Y'mean more than one team could get to go?"

"Certainly," replied the officer. "Although only the first-place team is assured entrance, any individuals or teams performing to my satisfaction could also be offered a place. And, frankly, about half the boys at camp have shown sufficient intelligence and trainability." He shrugged slightly. "That's not to say they might not flunk out the first semester…but they've shown promise." His brow creased slightly. "And to level with you four, there's been talk of war brewing between the colonies and Earth. We need able-bodied recruits in training as soon as possible, and in substantial numbers. I'd like to get the best and brightest in the door before they think about lowering the standards."

"War?" Heero asked, his face even more somber than usual. "Seriously, 'Fei?"

"I fear it's inevitable," replied the dark-haired man, picking up his glass of water and sipping it distractedly. "It's just a question of when."

"Way to kill a celebration," Duo muttered, doodling in the condensation on the side of his glass.

An apologetic look crossed Wufei's face. "Damn, Heero. He's right. We're supposed to be celebrating your birthday, and here I am bringing up bad news."

Duo sidled a little closer to Heero in the booth. "I could distract you, Yuy," he whispered, dropping a hand under the edge of the table to land on his boyfriend's thigh.

"Maxwell!" Wufei snapped out sharply. "Hands where I can see 'em."

"God, Wuffers, you just keep spoiling the moment," Duo whined, putting both palms flat on the table.

"Don't call me 'Wuffers,' or you really will be doing laps when we get back," warned the Chinese man.

"Okay…dad."

"And pushups."

"Prick."

"Smartass." Wufei's glare lacked venom, as he was secretly relieved that Duo had drawn the subject away from the talk of war. And shortly thereafter, the meals arrived, and they were too busy enjoying freshly grilled burgers and fries to let their minds dwell on unpleasant topics.

They ate their meals in near-silence, savoring every bite, and then finished up with hot fudge sundaes, one of which the waitress put a candle on after Wufei mentioned it was Heero's birthday.

When the Japanese boy blew the candle out, his eyes were riveted on Duo, who gave a knowing, conspiratorial smirk.

"Can't imagine what Yuy wished for," Trowa muttered into Quatre's ear in a stage whisper.

The blonde giggled helplessly at that, leaning comfortably against the former circus performer.

Wufei sighed, carefully averting his gaze. He just didn't _want_ to know what was going on between the teammates.

"Aw, I think I drank too much soda," Duo announced. "Is there a restroom in this place?"

Heero wordlessly pointed across the room to a sign pointing into a back hallway.

"Cap'n?" Duo looked at Wufei for permission.

"Go ahead," Wufei said, waving a hand dismissively. "You don't need permission to use the john."

"Actually," Heero pointed out. "We're still technically inmates, 'Fei. He does need permission."

The officer scowled briefly. "You're right, Yuy. But I want all four of you boys to know, it won't be long before you _are_ free, and with clean records and a fresh start."

All four boys' eyes widened, and Duo grinned irrepressibly. "Like I keep saying, Chang. You're the best." He winked at Heero then, assuring him that he'd really meant second best. "Be right back." The braided boy stood up and sauntered across to the restrooms, disappearing around the corner.

Wufei sighed, a faint smile playing at the corner of his lips. He was gripped by a curious lightness of spirit at the thought that very soon the four deserving boys would be out from under the supervision of the juvenile justice system and on their way to the Academy, where their abilities and intelligence would be both appreciated and cultivated.

Heero had been able to read his friend's face since they were kids, and his smile mirrored that of the Chinese man. While he'd started at the camp intending to make his own way upward, he now realized it meant just as much to him that his whole team would be with him in that success. And it felt good not to be alone any more…not to mention the fact that he'd found a partner he wanted to keep around for the foreseeable future.

Quatre fairly beamed, snuggling just a little closer to Trowa without being obvious about it. He could feel the sense of well-being and optimism radiating through his teammates and their benefactor, and after all they'd been through, it felt wonderful.

A few moments later, Duo walked out of the restroom to find a girl leaning in the hallway waiting.

"Hi," she said with a tentative smile.

"Uh, hi." Duo glanced past her to see Heero looking up from the table curiously.

"Not from around here, are ya?"

"Not really. No."

The girl eyed Duo's uniform, putting a finger on the insignia over the left side of his chest. "What's 'MSC' stand for?"

"Mobile Suit Corps."

"You a soldier?" she asked, eyeing him dubiously.

"I'm, uh, gonna be attending the Academy this fall."

"Oh, so you're a—cadet?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Duo said, smiling faintly as he mulled over the idea. He thought maybe he could get used to being called that. It sounded kind of classy.

The girl looked over at the table where the other three boys and Wufei were seated. "Are they cadets, too?"

"Three of 'em are. That guy with the dark hair pulled back into a pony tail is Captain Chang. He's an MSC officer."

"So that'd make him, what? Your boss?"

"Kind of." Duo found himself smirking slightly. "He's my guardian, too."

"Guardian? He doesn't look that much older than the rest of you."

"I think he's around twenty," Duo shrugged.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

The girl smiled brightly. "I'm sixteen." Her gaze turned slightly coy. "You want to come play some pool with me an' my friends?"

"I really can't," Duo said with as much regret as he could muster, glancing over her shoulder at the group gathered around the pool table. Already a couple of the boys were giving him unfriendly looks. "It's my friend's birthday, and we're kind of celebrating."

She looked back over at the table. "Which one?"

"The guy with the messy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes," Duo said, his voice a little dreamy.

"Oh." She eyed Duo speculatively. "Maybe we could get together some other time. You want my number?"

"I—um. I'm kind of taken," Duo shrugged apologetically.

"Got a girlfriend waiting back home?" she guessed.

"Something like that."

"How about 'Blue Eyes' over there? Has he got a girlfriend?"

"Ah…he's taken too," Duo said firmly. "So are the others."

"Oh." This time her voice was tinged with disappointment. "I guess all the handsome soldier types are spoken for. Too bad." She teasingly ran a finger over the MSC patch again.

"Kara!" One of the boys had sauntered over from the pool table and was scowling darkly at the girl and at Duo.

She gave him an offhand glance over her shoulder, leaving her fingers trailing suggestively down Duo's shirt.

"Listen up, soldier boy," snarled the newcomer. "You leave my girlfriend alone."

Duo raised his hands slightly, taking a step back. "Whoa. You've got it all wrong, pal. I didn't start anything. _She_ started talking to _me_."

"I don't care," snarled the boy, his grip on his pool cue tightening. "Kara's _my_ girlfriend, and I want you to back the fuck off."

"Consider it done," Duo said with a shrug. "Y'mind if I go back over to my friends?" He started to step around, but the other boy moved in front of him again. Indigo eyes flashed in irritation. "Look…whoever you are…I'm not trying to make trouble."

In fact, Duo was seriously concerned that the local boy would start something that was likely to get him arrested again. And he'd worked too hard to let his chance at the Academy slip through his fingers over some high school girl.

"You started trouble when you hit on my girl," growled the other boy.

"For fuck's sake," Duo muttered under his breath. If he were back on L2, he'd have broken a chair over the bully's head by now. But he wasn't back on L2, and he could almost feel Captain Chang's stern gaze boring through him. "I don't want your damned girlfriend. I don't even _like_ girls!"

_Oh shit. That was sooo not the right thing to tell a bunch of small-minded local yokels in some backwoods diner! Maxwell, you are a fucking idiot!_

The boy laughed derisively. "Ha! Soldier boy's a little fairy, eh?"

Duo nearly slapped his own forehead at his stupidity. "Listen, dipshit. I wasn't hitting on your girlfriend. I _don't_ want any trouble. And I don't care what you think about my sexual orientation. Okay? Just get the fuck out of my way before you get hurt!"

"Problem, Duo?" came a deep, calm voice.

The braided boy looked up to see Heero standing at the other boy's shoulder. "It's no big deal, 'Ro. This asshole just jumped to a wrong conclusion, and isn't bright enough to know when to back off."

"Now would be a good time," Heero said with a small, menacing smile at the belligerent local boy.

The broad-shouldered kid turned, eyeing Heero condescendingly. In fact, he was a good five inches taller than either of the two inmates, and his size advantage made him think he had a chance. "Really?" he sneered. "And what if I don't back off?"

"You're liable to get hurt," Heero shrugged.

Duo realized the other local boys were drifting closer, and he nearly groaned aloud. _Why now? Boot camp was almost over…Team Wing was on top of the world. This was not the time for an altercation._

The choice was quickly taken from them as Kara's boyfriend took a swing at Duo with his pool cue.

The braided boy ducked, and the cue shattered against the wall, falling from the attacker's fingers upon impact. When Heero caught the boy's shoulder, holding him back from going after Duo, the boy turned and swung at him.

The Japanese boy calmly caught the punch in the palm of a hand, and squeezed very hard until he heard a faint cracking sound and his attacker crumpled to his knees, cursing.

"Oh, nice!" Duo said cheerfully, stepping to Heero's side just as the boy's friends rushed over to join in the fray.

Wufei cursed aloud, jumping to his feet as Trowa and Quatre dashed to their teammates' rescue; but the MSC officer need not have worried. The four boys from Team Wing knew full well they were facing untrained, undisciplined assailants, and they showed remarkable restraint.

Forming a circle, back to back, they faced off against the local boys, doing nothing more than simple evasive and defensive moves, protecting one another without losing their cool. Their controlled blocks and parries caused their unschooled attackers to crash into or trip over one another, inflicting unintentional injuries to each other, instead of their intended victims.

Folding his arms across his chest when he saw that his recruits had themselves and the situation under control, Wufei sauntered over next to the waitress. "Excuse me, miss. Could you be so kind as to call the local police and ask them to come collect the boys that are attacking my recruits?" He phrased the question very deliberately, so the woman would remember that the four inmates had done nothing to provoke the others or retaliate for the attack.

"Oh, of course," she agreed, hurrying to the vid-phone and placing the call.

By the time the sound of sirens broke through the combatants' concentration, all six of the local boys were bruised, bloodied, and exhausted, while the four juvenile delinquents were barely ruffled.

Kara's boyfriend made one last-ditch effort, taking a quick swing at Trowa while the auburn-haired boy was distracted. But with his acrobatic skills and reflexes, Trowa dodged it, and the punch went straight into the nose of the girl who was lingering behind him.

"Oh shit!" The boy was on his knees instantly, apologizing profusely to the girl he'd knocked down. She had both hands to her face, blood seeping through her fingers from an injured nose. "Kara, I'm sorry!"

"Fucking asshole!" she snarled, batting his hands away, as her girlfriends ran to her side.

The other attackers stopped, gathering in stunned fascination as their leader groveled before the girl.

Wufei took the opportunity to round up his four recruits, sending them to stand by the table in anticipation of the arrival of local law enforcement. They followed his instructions, although their eyes drifted towards the door as if considering making a run for it. Old habits die hard.

Seconds later, two officers burst through the door of the diner, immediately taking in the sight of the town's teens grouped by the injured girl and her erstwhile boyfriend.

"What's going on here?" demanded the first one, looking from the waitress to Wufei.

"Aw, Verne, it was all Harley's fault," the waitress volunteered. "Kara was talkin' to the kid with the braid, and Harley got jealous, tried making trouble."

The cop looked Duo up and down, his gaze lingering on the unusual hair and the defiant gleam in the indigo eyes, and Wufei quickly decided he should take charge.

"I'm Captain Chang, from the Mobile Suit Corps Academy. These four boys are my recruits." He nodded towards Heero and the others. "Not one of them threw a single punch," he assured the policeman.

The man looked back at the local bullies, taking in the black eye on one, a bloody nose on another, and various bruises, cuts and scrapes on all of them. "How'd they get so banged up?" he demanded, turning back to Wufei.

"They're clumsy," shrugged the MSC officer. "All my recruits did was duck and dodge. Your village idiots beat each other up."

The cop glanced at the waitress, who nodded affirmation.

"C'mon, Harley," sighed the policeman, walking over and hauling the boy to his feet. "Your father won't be happy about this."

"All I did was try to keep that fucking queer away from my girlfriend!" Harley blurted angrily.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Shit, Harley, d'you hear yourself? You just said I'm gay in the same sentence where you claimed I was hitting on your girlfriend. Do you even see how stupid that is?"

"Quiet, Maxwell," Wufei snapped, glaring. He turned back to the cop with a polite expression firmly fixed on his face. "I'm very sorry about this incident," he assured the man. "And although my recruits acted only in self-defense, I certainly plan to lecture them on their public relations skills."

A faint smile crossed the officer's face. "Are these some of your troops that are working with the juveniles at Camp Peacecraft?"

Wufei suppressed a smirk. "You could say that." He didn't see any point in informing the man that the four boys were inmates, rather than soldiers. Besides, it wouldn't be long before they graduated boot camp and could truly be called soldiers.

The second officer had corralled the rest of the local gang, and they were filing out of the diner nursing their wounds. Harley trailed along last, while Kara stayed behind and let the waitress help her put a bag of ice on her injured nose.

"Are we finished here?" Wufei asked the police officer.

"Yeah, I don't guess it's worth taking down names and statements…seein' as Bess agreed with your version of the events." The cop walked over to put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Y'okay, Kara?"

She nodded. "Harley's a total dick," she muttered. "All I was doing was talking to the cute one."

Duo smirked at Heero. "Aw, she thinks I'm cute."

Blue eyes glared back, and then softened. "You are."

"So are you."

Heero gave a wry snort.

"No…really. When I told her I was taken, you were her next choice."

"Gee, I'm flattered," came the dry response.

Wufei decided it was time to leave, before anything else could go wrong. "Uh, miss? Bess, was it? Could I have our check please?"

She waved him aside. "It's on the house, hon. You an' your boys were perfect gentlemen. I'm sorry Harley and his thugs spoiled your lunch."

Duo flashed her a dazzling smile. "Spoiled it? Hell, that was the best cheeseburger I ever had!" He gave Kara a charming grin as well. "Plus I got hit on by a knock-out of a girl."

Kara eyed him skeptically. "How would you know—seeing as you're—y'know--?

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate pretty when I see it," Duo shrugged. He smiled warmly at her. "An' it was still flattering as hell."

She blushed a little, still holding the ice pack on her bruised face.

"Yes, well, that's enough chit-chat, Maxwell," Wufei told him firmly. "We need to get back on the road."

"Yeah, sure, _dad_."

Wufei rolled his eyes, pushing the boy out the door ahead of him. "I swear, you _attract_ trouble."

"I don't mean to."

The officer snorted wryly as they piled back into the jeep. But he was almost beaming with pride at how much restraint the four boys had shown. He knew for a fact that both Duo and Quatre were renowned for getting into fistfights in lockup, and both Trowa and Heero had been convicted of assault. The fact that they'd held back and kept themselves out of trouble impressed the Chinese man to no end. "Yuy."

The boy looked questioningly at him.

"I'm very pleased by the way your team performed in there," Wufei told him frankly. "It shows me how much all four of you have matured during this camp."

"Does that mean I can have permission to date?" Duo teased, sliding an arm across Heero's shoulders.

Wufei sighed deeply. "I'll think about it."

"I'll bet I could find someone you approve of," Duo predicted, his gaze on Heero.

"Hmph," came the noncommittal reply. "You forget how long I've known Yuy."

"Hey!" Heero protested.

* * *

The afternoon rays of the sunshine were slanting through the trees when the jeep pulled up at the gates to Camp Peacecraft and was admitted into the outer compound. 

Duo had fallen asleep on the ride, his head tucked up under Heero's chin and most of his weight draped over the other boy, but he woke when the vehicle jerked to a stop, and stretched languorously. "Mm…we home 'Ro?"

"Yeah, we're home." Heero nudged him upright, rubbing his shoulder to bring feeling back into it. "You're heavy, Maxwell. Next time bring a pillow."

"But you make such a comfy one," teased his braided teammate.

They all climbed out, yawning and stretching from the long ride, only to pause in that task when they saw Major Merquise walking across the inner compound towards them. Kushrenada was at his side, and there were four men with them wearing law enforcement uniforms.

Wufei walked over to meet them, and Duo turned a scowl towards Heero. "Who're the goons with Merquise and K.?" he wondered. "I don't recognize the uniforms."

Heero's face was intent, his expression dark. "They're L1 enforcers," he said quietly, his tone unexpectedly tense.

"L1?" Duo eyed the approaching men warily. "Can't have anything to do with us. We've all been locked up here for weeks."

The boys could hear Captain Chang's voice raised in agitation, though they couldn't make out the words.

"I don't like the way they're looking at us," Duo muttered to his teammates. "You s'pose this is about what happened at the diner?"

"Can't be," Quatre assured him. "We came straight back here. Even the local cops couldn't have beat us, let alone colony police."

"It's about Yuy," Trowa guessed, his face shadowed by his hair. "They're from L1. It's got to be about you, Heero."

Duo's jaw tightened and he frowned at the chocolate-haired boy. "Heero? What could they possibly want with you?"

"We're about to find out," shrugged the team leader, as the group of men approached them.

Wufei, Merquise and Kushrenada were still embroiled in a heated argument, but the four officers from L1 walked straight up to the four boys.

"Heero Yuy?" said the leader.

Heero nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're under arrest," continued the man, gesturing to two of his colleagues, who approached the boy with handcuffs ready.

"What?!" Duo demanded, stepping in front of his teammate. "How can you arrest him? We're in a fucking jail already!"

"Out of the way, kid," muttered one of the officers, putting a hand on Duo's chest and shoving backwards.

The boy stumbled back a step, and then launched himself at the cop, only to be held back by Quatre and Trowa.

"Duo, calm down!" Heero cautioned, seeing the deadly look on the officers' faces, and knowing they wouldn't hesitate to arrest the braided boy if he tried to interfere again.

Captain Chang jogged forward, putting himself between Duo and the men from L1. "Stand down, Maxwell. There's nothing we can do." His voice was bitter.

"What? Why not?" Duo demanded. "What's going on?"

Warden Kushrenada stepped in then, a smug smile on his face. "Your precious team leader is being arrested for murder…that's what's going on."

Duo's jaw dropped, and he turned a wide-eyed gaze towards Wufei, relaxing so that Trowa and Quatre could release his arms.

"Heero's guardian died this morning," Wufei said quietly, onyx eyes filled with frustration.

"His--? The bastard who _raped_ him?" Duo demanded. "Good! He fucking deserved to die!"

The L1 enforcers had handcuffed Heero by this time, taking positions around him, while warily eyeing his three outraged teammates.

Wufei turned to face Duo, his dark eyes betraying his anger, though his voice was calm. "Whether he deserved it or not, Duo, it still constitutes grounds for a retrial for Heero, on the upgraded charge."

Duo's jaw dropped in disbelief. "But that's not fair! It's not right! Heero is not a murderer!" He turned a livid glare to Kushrenada. "_You_ did this, you fucking bastard! Somehow you arranged this whole goddamned thing…I know you did!"

Kushrenada smiled smugly. "Sorry, Maxwell, but your little fuck-buddy did this all on his own. And since he's eighteen now, he'll be tried in adult court, and given an adult sentence. Better tell him goodbye."

Duo started for him, but Quatre and Trowa held him back again. "Don't do it," warned the aquamarine-eyed boy. "Duo, you'll end up on L2 if you lay a hand on the creep!"

Kushrenada gave a taunting look to Duo. "Come on, Maxwell. Take your best shot. You know you want to." _Yeah, give me an excuse…any excuse at all._

Duo turned his face away, cursing, and caught Heero's concerned gaze. "Baka," murmured the Japanese boy softly. "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"How can it be okay?" Duo demanded harshly. "How can it ever be okay again, Yuy?! The fucker raped and abused you for seven years—he fucking deserved to die! You shouldn't be punished for that!"

"He won't," Wufei assured the braided boy. "You have to trust me, Duo. I'll fight this; I'll help Heero fight it. There were people who knew about the abuse; we can prove self-defense."

"When?" Duo demanded. "After they throw him in general population so he can be beaten and—and raped?" His voice cracked on the last word, and he looked down at the ground, pressing a fist to his forehead. "This is fucking bullshit!"

"He won't go into general population," Wufei promised. He lowered his voice, not wanting to tip his hand to Kushrenada. "I won't let that happen, Duo. Trust me."

Duo looked up, scowling. "How will you--?"

Wufei shook his head, a clear warning in the onyx eyes. "Later. We'll talk later."

"You about finished, Chang?" asked one of the officers. "We've got a shuttle waiting."

"And it will have to wait a bit longer," Merquise told him coldly. "As I said before, I won't authorize the extradition until I have a direct order to do so from my superior. And she can't be reached until morning."

"The warrant is all the authority we need," the other man pointed out.

"While I'll concede your warrant is valid, I still can't allow you to take Yuy until I have confirmation from Colonel Une. You gentlemen may as well resign yourselves to the fact that you're staying here tonight."

The warden turned with a vicious scowl. "Merquise, I have no place to put these men up! Let them take the filthy little killer and go."

"You have an entire empty barracks since several inmates failed the program," the Major replied smoothly.

"And where do you suggest I keep Yuy?" demanded the tawny-eyed man. "Captain Chang won't tolerate the use of our solitary confinement."

"No," Wufei confirmed. "I won't…not after having seen the appalling conditions." He gestured to the orientation building. "As I recall, you have several adequate holding cells in there. Use one of those." He pinned the warden with a cold gaze. "And I'll provide the guards, Kushrenada. I know none of _my_ men would beat and rape an inmate!"

The four men from L1 looked a bit puzzled at the exchange, finally turning back to Major Merquise for direction.

"Gentlemen, if you'll come with Captain Chang and I, we can show you the detention area."

Jerking free of his teammates, Duo went over to Heero, looking up into his face, indigo eyes brimming. "This isn't right and you know it, 'Ro."

"I'll be okay," Heero assured him. "But you have to stay out of trouble. Promise me."

Duo shook his head. "I don't know that I can."

"You have to," Heero said evenly. "You heard Chang and Merquise. Nothing will happen to me."

"I wish I could believe that." Duo felt tears stinging at his eyelids and blinked to hold them back. "This isn't fair."

"Yeah, I know," Heero said calmly. "But we have to trust that Wufei knows what's best for now."

"God, Heero," Duo murmured brokenly. He stepped closer, but one of the guards put a hand out to stop him, and he paused, looking at Captain Chang pleadingly.

Wufei shook his head, walking over to place a comforting hand on Duo's shoulder. "Sorry, Maxwell. You have to back off and let this happen."

Heero looked past Duo to Wufei. "Chang, I'll be wanting that top-notch lawyer you mentioned before."

"You'll have him," Wufei promised.

"And I'd like you to keep my teammates out of trouble," Heero added, glancing fleetingly at the others.

"All I can do is try," Wufei said dryly.

"If you're done, Chang," Kushrenada said curtly, his voice laced with contempt, "they need to get Yuy locked up." His tawny eyes gleamed with triumph. "And I suggest you keep the other three on a tight leash, or they'll be joining him."

As the officers from L1 started to follow Major Merquise towards the detention center, Wufei gestured to the three boys from Team Wing. "Get to your barracks. Now. And stay there until I come for you."

Quatre nodded, putting a firm arm around Duo's waist to keep the distraught boy from going after Heero. "C'mon, Duo. It'll be okay." Trowa eased in on Duo's other side, and together he and Quatre firmly ushered their teammate away.

Captain Chang glared at Kushrenada. "This is not over," he swore coldly.

"Oh, but it is, Captain. You lose. I win. End of story."

"We'll see." Satisfied that Heero's teammates were indeed on their way to their barracks, Wufei turned and went after Major Merquise and the L1 officers and their prisoner.


	49. Damage Control

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+?

A/N: This took forever, I know. Sorry for the wait...and the chapter _after_ this one will really make it up to you all!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty Eight: Damage Control

The instant the barracks door closed behind the boys from Team Wing, Duo began throwing things. He started with the pillows and blankets on the bunks, working his way up to boots, foot lockers, and any other loose objects that came to hand. And as he vented his rage and frustration in a violent display, he kept up a steady stream of profanity, his voice gradually becoming hoarse with fatigue.

His two teammates merely stood watching in silence until his fury had spent itself in the outburst, and he began to calm down.

"This is fucking unbelievable!" he finally groaned, flopping backwards on Heero's bunk, arms spread to the sides and chest heaving from the exertion.

Quatre walked over and settled carefully onto the bunk beside him. "Don't give up hope, Duo. I know it looks bad--."

"Looks bad?" Duo echoed, raising his head fractionally to fix a burning gaze on the blonde. "Quat, it is bad! It's as bad as it can get!"

"No, it's not," Quatre insisted, cautiously putting a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Heero's safe for the moment. Chang won't let anything happen to him; and he's getting him a good lawyer. You heard him--."

"Fuck it, Quatre! I've heard all that shit before!" Duo scowled darkly. "Every fucking time I was arrested I heard the same bullshit about getting a fair trial and a fair sentence." He looked up from his prone position. "There's no such thing as fair when you come from the streets, Quat. You don't understand. You grew up with the proverbial silver spoon in your mouth. You never got fucked over by the system!"

"No, I just got fucked over by my father!" Quatre snapped back. "He found out I was gay and the next time I got arrested he refused to get me a lawyer. So I got a public defender and a choice between three years in prison and a few months in boot camp."

Duo seemed mollified by his friend's outburst, and gave him a pained look. "Heero won't get off that easy, Quat. D'you know what the sentence for murder would be?"

"Twenty-five to life," Trowa said flatly, walking over to lean on the wall, regarding his teammates with a somber expression.

Duo groaned again, putting both hands over his face and muttering a curse.

Quatre sighed, shaking his head at Trowa in warning. "That's only a worst-case scenario, Duo. First they'd have to convict him. And you heard Wufei. He'll help defend Heero."

"Did his guardian really do all that you said?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Yeah," Duo said weakly, dropping his arms to his sides again. "My first night back here after solitary I had a nightmare. Heero woke up and talked to me for awhile." His features softened into a wistful expression as he recalled the other boy's sensitivity. "He told me how he knew what I was going through, cuz he'd gone through it, too."

"So the assault he was convicted of was against his guardian," Trowa surmised. "And now the guy's dead?"

Quatre was scowling deeply by then. "How coincidental that he died the day Heero turned eighteen…"

"There's no coincidence at all," Duo said flatly, pushing himself up on his elbows to look at both of his teammates. "Kushrenada made this happen. An' I swear to God I'll find out how if I have to beat it out of him!"

"All that would do is get you in trouble," Quatre said gently, but the frown still creased his forehead. "We have to find a legal way to prove his involvement."

The indigo eyes darted a wary look at the blonde. "You aren't going to try to tell me I'm jumping to conclusions?"

"Fuck no!" Trowa cut in coolly. "We know damned well what Kushrenada is capable of." His green eyes fixed a knowing look on the braided boy. "He wants to destroy you, Maxwell. And if he had to kill to accomplish it, he would…and I believe he did."

"But how the hell do we prove it?" moaned the braided boy.

"We've got to set him up," Quatre said evenly, steely resolve in his voice. "Like he did to you…and to Heero."

Trowa nodded agreement. "There's got to be some way we can get him to admit to it. There's got to be something he wants."

"There is," Duo said flatly. "Me."

* * *

Major Merquise and Wufei followed the four L1 officers to the detention center, determined that Heero wouldn't be mistreated in any way, shape, or form. Fortunately these were not Kushrenada's employees, but a separate entity, and therefore Wufei knew that the warden couldn't use them to get at Heero. The Chinese officer made himself a mental note to check the warden's background to be sure he had no connections to the L1 legal system. 

Heero stepped into the cell, turning so the L1 officers could take the handcuffs off. "Wufei…you'll need to keep tabs on Maxwell. He won't take this lying down. None of them will."

"I know."

"I expect you to protect him from Kushrenada."

Wufei sighed and nodded. "I'll do the best I can."

"Meanwhile," Major Merquise cut in, "I have some papers here for you to sign, Yuy."

Heero looked at him with a perplexed expression, and then looked down at the forms. "Enlistment forms?"

Merquise nodded. "Trust me. You enlisted just after midnight…when you and your teammates won the capture the flag competition. This is just the paperwork to confirm it."

Heero glanced at Wufei, who gave a firm nod. "Do it, Yuy."

The boy signed the papers, and handed them back to the Major. "I'm not sure what the point is," he shrugged. "I won't be able to attend the Academy if I end up in prison."

"The point is, you're in the Mobile Suit Corps," replied the Major. "I've already sent in a request for your case to be handled in a military court, instead of the one on L1. And the Jag officer assigned to you will immediately petition the court to dismiss the charges, based on the extenuating circumstances and the fact that you were already punished for the assault in juvenile court. If all else fails and we don't get a military tribunal, he'll file a motion to get you back into juvenile court, since you were under age at the time of the alleged crime. One way or another, we will get you out of this."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "You've thought this all out rather thoroughly, haven't you?"

Major Merquise smiled. "You bet your ass, Yuy." His ice-blue eyes glimmered with resolve. "Captain Chang has spent months singing your praises." Here his gaze turned to the Chinese officer, warming appreciably. "And as rarely as Wufei hands out praise, I assign it great value." The intense gaze pinned the blue-eyed boy again. "I want you and your teammates at my Academy, and I'll do whatever lies within my power to get you there…all of you."

"Thank you," Heero said simply.

"I suggest you get some rest," added the Major. "Captain Chang and I have some details to discuss." He darted a glance at the L1 officers, who were near the door to the building. "In private."

The two MSC officers left, and Heero settled onto the edge of the bunk, looking around the cell with a heavy sigh. There were no windows, as it was in the middle of the building, and the one door had only a small peephole that a guard could use to peer in and check on an inmate. Other than that, there was a bunk, a sink and a toilet. But unlike the cement cell Duo had been imprisoned in, this one had normal walls and linoleum floors along with the flush toilet and the working sink. By those standards, it was almost luxurious.

Deciding he might as well make the most of it, Heero lay back on the bunk, knowing that Wufei would see that supper was brought to him, and that no one so much as laid a hand on him. In fact, the team leader was less concerned for his own welfare, and more concerned about what his teammate-become-boyfriend might try out of sheer desperation. "Dammit, Duo…trust 'Fei in this, please," he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and trying to focus on other things, like how the braided boy's skin felt under his fingers, and how his kiss had been sweet with chocolate and peach brandy that night by the campfire.

* * *

Duo had no trouble slipping out from under his teammates' watchful eyes. Claiming to need a shower after traipsing around the forest for two days, he lured them out of the barracks. And once in the showers, he lingered, using the excuse of having to condition his hair, while they went back to the locker room. Once they were out of sight, he hastily braided his hair, pulled the uniform from his rolled-up towel, dressed while leaving the water running a few stalls over, and slipped out the rear exit, after picking the lock on the chain that held it shut. 

He was grateful for the fact that the other inmates were all still out at the capture the flag competition, which meant the guard posts were manned by a skeleton crew, who took little notice of a single inmate crossing to the administration building.

Kushrenada's secretary wasn't in on weekends, so Duo crossed the outer office silently, and opened the warden's door without knocking. He closed the door behind him, very deliberately thumbing the lock so that the warden would notice.

Kushrenada looked up with little or no surprise, smiling wryly. "Come to kill me, Maxwell?" He dropped a hand to a gun on his desk. "Take one step this way, and I'll be justified in using this thing."

Duo shook his head, pressing his back against the door. "I'm not here for that, K. It's not like I have any weapons anyway."

"What about your survival knife?" The warden's tawny eyes narrowed slightly. "As I recall, you find knives lethal enough for your purposes."

"I'm not here to debate that again," Duo said curtly. "I'm here to tell you, you win." He shrugged slightly, turning his head to the side and glancing up at the man through the damp wisps of hair he'd carefully left loose. "Name your price, K. I'll give you whatever you want…do whatever you say…just let Yuy go."

Kushrenada laughed quietly. "Come to save your lover, eh?"

The boy nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes." He walked closer, forcing himself to look into the tawny eyes, instead of at the hand cradling the gun. "Just tell me what to do." He made his voice a little breathy—strained with emotion. "Please."

The warden stood up, his gaze running from Duo's head down to his feet as if searching for signs of a weapon. "D'you seriously expect me to believe you're ready to confess to the murder on L2? Just to save your fuck buddy?"

"He's more than that," Duo insisted. _So much more! _"I love him. And I'll do anything to save him."

"Anything?" came the speculative reply. A new gleam entered the tawny eyes…something predatory. It was just the look Duo had been hoping for. It gave him confidence that the warden might want just a little more from him than a confession for his brother's murder.

Duo skirted the desk, keeping his hands in plain sight so the man wouldn't get trigger-happy. "Anything. I promise."

Kushrenada wore a slight smirk as the boy invaded his personal space, indigo eyes looking up pleadingly, lips slightly parted as if in invitation. "You hate my guts, Maxwell," he said coolly. "Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to believe me. I'm not saying you have to take anything on faith," Duo assured him. "Take what you want. Now. And then let Heero go."

"Since when did you become so trusting?"

"Since I have no choice." _Yeah, Maxwell…that sounded desperate enough. Now if he'll just take the bait…_ "C'mon, K.," he coaxed. "What have you got to lose?"

The warden raised a hand to the boy's face, running elegant fingers down his jaw, and studying him with a skeptical gleam in his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I'm about to get a knife in my ribs?" he asked coolly.

Duo held his arms out to the sides in a gesture of surrender. "Search me if you want to." He turned so his back was to the man, gritting his teeth to keep from shuddering at the nearness of his sworn enemy.

"I'll take your word for it," came the quiet response. "Turn around."

Duo obeyed, and Kushrenada lifted the boy's chin and leaned in to kiss him, deeply…almost obscenely.

Fighting his gag reflex, Duo allowed the invasion; swore he'd allow far more in order to get the warden into a compromising enough position to have leverage against him.

Treize pulled back slightly, looking down at the half-lidded indigo eyes that burned with barely-concealed hatred. "Hey, Maxwell," he whispered. "How stupid do you really think I am?"

Duo blinked in surprise, looking up sharply.

"You're seventeen, brat. If I take what you're offering, you can run right back to Chang and scream 'statutory rape,' at the top of your under age lungs."

The quick flash in the boy's eyes gave him away, and Kushrenada pushed him hard, sending him stumbling back into the wall. "Get the fuck out of my sight, Maxwell. You'll never see your precious fuck buddy again."

"I won't tell Chang. I swear!" Duo promised. "Just get them to release Heero."

"Get out!" snapped the warden, raising the gun and sighting down the barrel at the boy. "Get out or I'll fucking shoot you and put a goddamned knife in your hand!"

Duo didn't doubt for a minute that the bastard would do as he said. And even though Chang would raise hell about it, it would be too late for him. "Goddamn you, K. You fucking, obsessed asshole! I know you killed Yuy's guardian…and I swear I'll find a way to prove it."

"Murder isn't easy to prove, Maxwell. I know that firsthand. Now get the fuck out, or they'll take you out in a body bag."

Duo made a rather undignified exit, never taking his eyes from the weapon trained on his chest. When he made it out the door, he slammed it shut and ran, flinging open the outer door and bolting across the compound, only to run headlong into Captain Chang and Major Merquise.

"Aw, fuck!" he swore as he rebounded from the Major's broad chest, stumbling backwards and landing squarely on his ass in the dirt.

"Do I even want to know why you're sprinting across the compound, Maxwell?" asked the Major, a vaguely amused glint in his ice-blue eyes.

"I can tell you that," Chang interrupted, his dark eyes fairly snapping with fury. "You went to see Kushrenada, didn't you?" A brief vision of the warden lying dead in his office with a knife in his back flashed through Wufei's mind, but he dismissed it just as quickly, knowing Duo too well to believe he'd do something so drastic.

Duo nodded mutely, too ashamed to look the man in the eyes. "I thought…if I…that since it was all my fault…"

Wufei pulled the boy bodily to his feet, bringing him within inches of a scalding glare. "It was not your fault, Maxwell."

"If Kushrenada didn't hate me so much, he'd never have bothered setting Heero up."

"You assign yourself too much blame," Wufei said firmly. "Kushrenada is a bitter, manipulative bastard. He's hated the Peacecraft Initiative from the start. He wants it to fail. If you weren't here, he'd still want the program shot down."

"If he didn't think I murdered his brother, he wouldn't hate juvenile inmates so much," Duo muttered.

"Again, his misinterpretation of the facts of the case isn't your fault," Wufei insisted. He scowled at the boy, who winced. "What, exactly, were you trying to accomplish in his office?"

"More to the point…" added Merquise. "What sent you bolting like that?"

"I…" Duo looked down at the ground, blushing.

"You didn't!" Wufei snapped, realization dawning.

Merquise chuckled quietly. "Did you try to _seduce_ the warden, Maxwell?"

"S-something like that."

"You idiot!" Wufei exploded, resisting the impulse to shake some sense into the boy. "What made you think he'd even be interested?" At the same time, a small voice in the back of his mind was asking him who in their right mind wouldn't be.

Duo glared defiantly at him. "The guard was." His voice was laced with bitterness as well as stubborn insistence.

The Chinese officer shook his head. "That's not the same, Maxwell. And what did you hope to accomplish by seducing Kushrenada anyway? Did you think he'd bargain with you for sex?"

Duo shrugged, looking away from the accusing gaze.

The Major chuckled quietly. "I think I get it," he crooned with satisfaction. "If he didn't arrange to clear Yuy, you'd have had him for statutory rape, is that it?"

"He set Heero up. I know he did," Duo said flatly. "Somehow, Kushrenada arranged to kill his guardian so Heero could be charged with murder." The indigo eyes finally met Wufei's angry, dark ones. "If he set it up, he knows who did it. And if it meant his career, I figured he'd sacrifice whoever it was."

Wufei exchanged a weary, pained look with Merquise, and then shook his head, amazed at the street kid's uncharacteristic naiveté. "Duo, even if Kushrenada wanted to, he couldn't release Heero right now. The L1 authorities have to conduct a full investigation, and until it's complete, Heero will be in custody."

Regardless of Kushrenada's underhanded tactics, he couldn't have freed Heero right at that moment if his life depended on it. "Come with us, Maxwell…my office. You, Zechs and I need to talk."

At that moment Trowa and Quatre jogged up, both panting from exertion and red-faced with anger.

"Duo Maxwell, if you ever sneak off like that again, I'll cut your hair in your sleep!" Quatre swore furiously, just before throwing his arms around the other boy.

"Whoa. Not the hair, Quat!" Duo gasped, swinging his braid out of reach just in case. "I'm sorry! I just…I had to give it a shot…"

"Give what a shot?" demanded Quatre, pushing him to arm's length.

"He threw himself on Kushrenada's mercy," Trowa guessed, shaking his head.

"You mean _at_ Kushrenada," came Wufei's dry, disapproving voice.

Trowa shook his head. "Dumb move, Maxwell. You can't win against K. You were the one who told me that. Remember? Don't play his game."

Wufei glanced between the three boys, sensing more to the story. "Boys," he said gravely. "I think it's time you level with me."

Duo glanced from Trowa, to Quatre, and then back at Wufei. "I guess maybe it is," he conceded. But then his gaze went to Major Merquise, and turned wary. Hanging his head slightly, he glanced sidelong at Wufei. "Can we talk to you alone?" he asked quietly.

The Chinese officer understood at once. While these boys, Duo in particular, had learned he could be trusted, they weren't yet sure of Merquise. But just as he opened his mouth to tell Duo that anything that had to be said, could be said in front of the Major, Zechs cleared his throat.

"I'll be in the office, Chang. I expect to hear from Une any time now, and I'd like to be there to take the call."

"Sir, I--."

"You can join me when you four finish your discussion."

"Aye, sir." Wufei watched as the officer walked briskly away, and then turned a piercing gaze on Duo. "You could have trusted him, too, Maxwell. He's a fine officer."

"Yeah, and _hot_, too," Duo agreed with an irrepressible smirk. "But I don't know him well enough yet." He looked squarely into the onyx eyes. "I trust you, sir. Just you. And my teammates," he added.

Trowa put a reassuring hand on one of Duo's shoulders, while Quatre did the same to the other. "It's time to tell Chang what Kushrenada's done. All of it," said the green-eyed boy.

Duo eyed him warily. "But what about--?"

"All of it," Trowa repeated. "If he chooses to act on it, so be it. But if it helps Heero at all, it'll be worth it."

Duo looked at Quatre, who nodded as well, and then turned a wary gaze to Captain Chang. "You've got to understand, Chang. It's hard for us—trusting someone 'in the system.' But I do, so I'm gonna go out on a limb here." He explained all that Kushrenada had done, and said, and tried to do, from the very first day of camp. He went into as much detail as he could, about the perimeter fence, the backhand, the attempt to get Quatre to spy on his teammates, the boys' suspicions about the obstacle course sabotage, the escape of the prison guard dogs…and then he told them about the whole setup with Nanashi, and how Kushrenada had manipulated Trowa into cutting the rope.

Trowa finally took over after that, telling how he'd threatened to tell the truth, only to have Kushrenada threaten the dog's life one last time. And then the boy confessed to the drug use, and how the warden had admitted to being the supplier. He went as far as to tell the officer he'd gotten off the drugs, leaving out the doctor's role in helping him. If asked, all four boys from Team Wing would have sworn they had deceived the kindhearted lady into thinking Trowa only had a bad case of the flu.

Wufei listened to their account of Kushrenada's underhanded activities, dark eyes growing stormy with outrage. By the time the boys finished, he'd have put nothing past the vindictive warden. In fact, he rather wished he'd pushed the guard who assaulted Duo even harder; perhaps the man would have confessed that Kushrenada put him up to it.

Finally, Wufei's stern gaze settled on Duo. "Maxwell—I forbid you to ever set foot in a room alone with Kushrenada again!" he said sharply. "Do you realize the risk you took?"

Duo hung his head, looking slightly ashamed. "I know it was stupid. I just wanted to help Heero so badly."

"You can do that by staying out of trouble until he returns," Wufei said firmly, taking the opportunity to slide in a cautionary statement.

"I just hate to see K. get away with this shit!"

"He won't. But first things first—we have to help Heero. Even if we know Kushrenada is behind all the bullshit, we can't stop the process Heero's caught up in. Only after we've cleared him can we concentrate on bringing Kushrenada down."

"You say that like you're sure he'll be cleared," Duo began. "But what if--?"

"We're not considering 'what ifs' right now," Chang asserted. "I am confident that Major Merquise and I can clear Heero of the charges." His eyes turned steely. "Then, I want to see just how much grief I can cause Kushrenada for trying to sabotage the Peacecraft Initiative and for his persecution of you, Duo, and your teammates. I want to give him a taste of true justice." He eyed all three boys searchingly. "When the time comes, will you help me?"

Duo grinned evilly. "I'll do anything you say, if it will bring down Kushrenada."

"We all will!" Trowa assured him. "I'm willing to wear a wire and get him on drug distribution, if we can."

"Well, since that whole 'statutory rape' idea was whacked from the start," Duo conceded, "we may as well get him for whatever we can."

"We'll see," Chang said with a shrug. "I'd really like to get evidence that he had a hand in Odin Lowe's death—but I could settle for busting him for drug dealing. At least it would remove him from the juvenile justice system." He spared a stern look at Trowa. "As for you, Barton, and what your actions did to your team--. Not to mention drug use here at boot camp--."

"I know, sir. I was wrong. And you can punish me any way you want, if you just let me help gather evidence against Kushrenada first."

Duo shook his head. "Captain Chang...if you punish Trowa, you'll have to punish us all. We helped cover it up." He gave his guardian his most appealing look. "I know he broke some rules...but only to save Nanashi. And he got off the drugs...and saved my life on that cliff. If I could forgive him, you should be able to as well."

"It's not a matter of forgiveness," said the officer. "It's a matter of principle."

"--and justice?" Duo suggested. "I think his withdrawal was a pretty adequate punishment for the drugs. And when he saved my life, I sure think it made up for his selling me out before."

Wufei nodded in slight concession. "There is a certain poetic justice in the way the scales were balanced." His dark eyes were warmer when he looked back at Trowa. "You aren't off the hook, Barton. But the worst punishment I might visit upon you is that you have to attend some drug counseling. I think that's something you could live with, don't you?"

Trowa nodded, seeing no logical way to disagree. "Whatever you decide, sir, so long as it happens after we make things right for Heero and bring Kushrenada down."

"We will defeat him," Wufei promised. "We will watch for an opportunity to present itself. Or we will create one of our own. You boys have proven to be adept at seizing opportunities. I'm sure this will be no exception."

"Whatever you need, count on us," Quatre said firmly, aquamarine eyes resolute.

Wufei nodded. "What I need right now is for you boys to cool your heels in your barracks for a while. The rest of the recruits should be back by nightfall, and supper will be a bit late."

"We'll see to it that Duo stays out of trouble," Quatre promised, darting a stern look at the braided boy.

"Good. I'll stop by the barracks when I have more information to give you," Wufei promised, before turning to head off in the direction Merquise had gone.

* * *

When he got to the office, he wasted no time in small-talk. "Well?" he asked the Major, saluting and then throwing himself wearily into a chair. 

"Colonel Une said to allow extradition."

"Shit."

"Don't worry, Chang. I got permission for you to go with him. He won't be left alone with colony law enforcement, and within the next forty-eight hours, we should have a judge's ruling on whether the military can claim jurisdiction."

"Well, if the courts have the right to try him as an adult, for a crime he allegedly committed as a juvenile, we should certainly be able to claim the right to try him in a military tribunal, for a crime he allegedly committed as a civilian."

"You see why I'm sending you with him?" Merquise asked with a smirk. "You have such a silver tongue, Wufei." He put a certain emphasis on the words 'tongue' and 'Wufei' that made the other officer start to blush slightly.

"Ah, thank you…sir," Wufei managed rather weakly. "Uh…" _So much for that 'silver tongue.' _"When will we be shipping out?"

"First thing in the morning."

"Is there a chance in Hell that the officers will let Heero's team say goodbye?"

"I'll see what I can do. Perhaps I can get permission for them to be out in the compound when the transport's ready to leave. They could at least see him off."

Wufei nodded, already dreading having to tell Maxwell there'd be no goodbye kiss. But then, the boy was smart enough to have figured that out already. "I'll go tell his teammates to expect him to be gone before breakfast tomorrow," he sighed.

Major Merquise looked at him with a positively devilish gleam in his ice-blue eyes. "And are you going to stand watch tonight to make sure they're where they ought to be?" he asked.

"Sir?" Wufei tried to sound innocently clueless.

"You've told me too much about them," Merquise noted. "I expect them to break every rule in the book trying to get to their leader for a last visit."

"So do I," sighed the Chinese officer. "As soon as all my officers get back in from the field exercise, I'm going to station a couple to watch over Yuy, and a couple more to watch over the Team Wing barracks tonight."

"You can threaten the boys with prison if you like," suggested the Major. "I won't send them there, but they don't know that."

Wufei grinned a bit wickedly. "I'll do my best to throw the fear of God into them, sir." He gave a cocky salute and headed out to deliver the news to Team Wing.

* * *

"What do you mean—first thing in the morning?" Duo demanded of Wufei. "We'll get to see him, won't we?" 

"I don't know. The Major's going to talk to the L1 officers and see if a brief visit could be arranged." He sighed quietly. "Don't count on it."

Duo turned away, his shoulders slumping.

"Maxwell." Wufei waited until the boy glanced over his shoulder. "Do me a favor, and don't try to sneak into the detention building to see him?"

Duo shrugged, tilting his head slightly. "No promises, Chang." Already the street kid was formulating a plan borne of desperation.

_Sonofa--!_ "Maxwell, as your guardian and your superior officer, I'm ordering you to stay away from the detention building tonight."

Duo threw a sloppy salute. "Understood," he said simply. _Not 'obeyed,' but 'understood.'_

"That's not--. Oh, never mind." Wufei glared. "But mark my words, Maxwell—if I catch you out of bounds tonight, you can kiss the Academy goodbye."

Duo had the decency to wince slightly. Then he nodded, his expression still defiant.

"Please--," Wufei began, before his pride kicked in and he resolved not to beg the boy for something he knew he'd never get. "You boys can head over to the mess hall any time," he snarled gruffly. "Then you get your asses back here and stay put. I promise, I _will _be monitoring your compliance to my orders."

"Yes, sir," Quatre sighed, looking at Trowa for reinforcement, and then at Duo's stubbornly-set jaw. "I'll—we'll—do our best not to let you down." But when he saw the gleam of determination in Duo's eyes, he knew that would be impossible.

Trowa knew it, too, and didn't even try to pretend. "Let's get some supper," he said to his teammates as Captain Chang walked out of the barracks.

"Sure…a last meal sounds about right," Duo shrugged, preceding his two teammates out the door.


	50. Promises

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters), LEMON (minus the broom closet, shevaleon, sorry)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+?

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Forty Nine: Promises

When the boys had returned from a late and somber dinner, Duo made no pretense of doing anything other than what he planned…preparing to go break into Heero's cell.

"What, exactly, do you hope to accomplish?" Quatre asked, arms crossed over his chest and a resolute look in the aquamarine eyes as he watched Duo stuff a few things into a backpack.

"I have to see him," Duo said simply, not telling the blonde his real plan, which was to help Heero escape, and get as far from Camp Peacecraft and the L1 enforcers as possible.

"And that's all? Then you'll come right back here?" Quatre pressed.

Duo shot him a half-hearted smirk. "Well, I thought he and I might have a quick fuck first."

Trowa barked out a short laugh. "Let him go, Quat."

Blue eyes narrowed. "You're no help, Trowa. If he gets caught near the detention cells, he could end up shipped off to L2, while Heero's headed for L1." Quatre looked pleadingly at his friend. "Is that what you want?"

"Hell, no," Duo said promptly. "But I'm not letting Heero off this base without seeing him first." He paused in his packing, turning a determined look to his friend. "We've left a lot unsaid, Heero an' me. And I need to say some of it. This might be my only chance."

"Captain Chang said he'd try to get us in to see him."

"They're taking him out of here first thing in the morning," Duo replied. "There's no time."

"None like the present," Trowa pointed out.

Duo narrowed his eyes at the auburn-haired boy. "I expected some resistance from you, Barton. What's up?"

"You're a big boy, Duo. It's your mistake to make," Trowa said flatly. "I, of all people, have no right to dictate someone else's actions." He shrugged. "Besides, there's no stopping you."

"Y'got that right." Duo fastened the straps on the backpack, and tossed it into his foot locker, closing the lid. Then he turned to his teammates. "I need you two to cover for me if Chang stops by more than once."

"How, pray tell?" Quatre drawled with a trace of sarcasm.

"Quat, you disabled a bus out in the middle of the compound in broad daylight," Duo reminded him. "Surely you can come up with a way to keep Chang from pulling the blankets off my bunk and finding out there's nothing but a bunch of pillows under it."

Trowa slipped an arm around Quatre's waist from behind. "I'm sure we can come up with something," he said with a broad grin.

Quatre squirmed a little, half-turning. "Don't encourage him, Trowa! He should give up on this and just wait for Captain Chang to fix things. It's too risky…"

Trowa put his lips next to Quatre's ear. "Some things are worth the risk," he said simply.

Duo smiled in reply, and then gestured to their bunks. "Everyone in bed. Chang will be here to check on us any time…you could make book on it." He doused the lights and climbed into his bunk, wrapping up in his blanket, and feigning sleep.

And sure enough, not twenty minutes later, the door opened quietly, and Captain Chang padded silently into the barracks, heading straight for Duo's bunk. A small flashlight provided him enough illumination to see that the braided boy was indeed there.

"I know you aren't asleep, Maxwell," he said in a whisper.

"None of us are," Quatre said from his own bunk.

Duo pushed himself up on an elbow, smirking at the officer. "Figured you'd be stopping by, sir. I actually expected you a little sooner. I could've been halfway to the detention area by now if I'd left at lights out."

"I was watching the door and window," Wufei shrugged. "There's no other way out."

Duo didn't see any point in telling him about the loose floorboards in the bathroom under a ratty old throw-rug, and the handy crawlspace under the barracks. "So, go on back to your vigil and let me get some sleep," he suggested. "I know when I'm licked, Cap'n."

"Do you?" came the wary response. Wufei's dark eyes all but bored holes in the indigo ones. Then, abruptly, he yanked the blanket off Duo, eyes widening when he realized the boy was in boxers and tee shirt only.

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Want something, Chang? You'll have to wait in line. Heero's my main squeeze right now."

A faint blush crept up the officer's face and he tossed the blanket back to the boy. "I thought…I was sure you'd…"

"…be fully dressed and ready to sneak out?" Duo finished for him. "How stupid do you think I am?"

_Not nearly as stupid as I'd hoped._ Wufei regained his composure quickly, and frowned at the boy. "I would like very much for you to promise me you won't sneak out of this building tonight, Maxwell."

"And I'd like very much to make that promise," Duo replied smoothly.

"But…?"

"But you're watching me anyway, so clearly you wouldn't believe me if I did promise."

"I have to be sure," countered the Chinese officer. "I know Heero means a great deal to you, and that you'll go to some lengths to see him."

"You have no idea what he means to me," Duo said quietly, his face completely serious. "He means everything. Without him, I'd never have made it this far through the camp."

"Show how much you care for him by staying out of trouble."

Duo flashed him a wry smile. "I promise I'll do my best to stay out of trouble. How's that for a bargain?"

"That tells me nothing," Wufei sighed. "Basically all you're promising is to try not to get caught."

"You know me so well," came the rueful reply. "You go do what you have to do, Captain. Let me get some rest, hmm?"

Muttering Chinese curses under his breath, Captain Chang strode silently out of the barracks.

Trowa laughed quietly. "Smooth, Maxwell. He knows damned well what you're going to do, and yet he can't come up with a way to stop it."

Quatre frowned slightly. "I don't see why he didn't just put one of his soldiers in here for the night to watch us."

"He wants to give me a sporting chance," grinned Duo. "Not that he thinks I'll succeed; but he wants to let me try…to let me get just far enough so he can justify tossing me in a locked room until Heero's gone."

"I see." Quatre's eyes narrowed. "Captain Chang is a complex man," he noted.

"Not so much," shrugged Duo, dropping to the floor and grabbing his clothes out from under the pillow on Heero's empty bunk. "He likes strategy games. I learned that much about him from Heero." He pulled his clothes and boots on quickly.

"So this is all a game to him?" came the skeptical response.

"It is to me, too," Duo told him. He buttoned his shirt and gave Quatre a reassuring smile. "Well…not really. Seeing Heero isn't a game…but getting to him is."

"Agh…make me barf, Maxwell," Trowa groaned. "You are _so_ in love with Yuy."

Duo looked him straight in the eye. "Yeah, I am," he admitted.

Trowa had the decency to look startled by the open admission. And then he smiled. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, man." Duo grabbed the backpack out of his foot locker and went over to Quatre's bunk. "I shoved my pillow under the blanket so it looks like maybe I'm there. It won't fool Chang for a second, though. D'you have a plan to distract him when he comes back?"

Trowa chuckled darkly. "I have a foolproof plan." He leaned over the edge of his bunk and winked at Quatre, who blushed brightly.

"Agh! Too much information," Duo laughed.

"Yeah, right," Trowa drawled snidely. "You all but told us you're going to see Yuy to get a piece of ass before he leaves, and yet you're all squeamish about me an' Quatre making out loud enough to scare Chang off?"

Quatre looked up with wide eyes. "We're gonna w-what?"

Duo leaned down to whisper in Quatre's ear. "You're gonna fuck each other senseless," he predicted. He dropped a quick, chaste kiss on his friend's cheek. "I'm almost jealous," he sighed, straightening up. The look he gave Trowa was a clear warning. "You're a lucky sonofabitch, Barton. And if you don't make Quatre happy, I'll personally gut you." With a devilish wink, he slipped into the bathroom, and locked the door, so that if Chang did come in and find him gone, he might waste a few minutes thinking he was merely indisposed.

Then Duo pried up the floorboards he'd loosened earlier that evening, carefully laying them aside; and he dropped his backpack down into the crawlspace, following it shortly thereafter.

Flat on his stomach, he inched along under the building until he came to the corner with no windows, figuring Chang would watch that side the least. He waited for his heart to stop pounding, and his night vision to stabilize, and then he loosened a section of lattice and squeezed out from under the barracks.

From there, he slipped through the shadows to the edge of the compound, setting his sights on the detention center. He'd already formulated his approach. Years of burglary had taught him that people rarely look up. It was a simple matter for him to climb the downspout on the corner of the building and tiptoe silently along the roof until he reached the exhaust vent.

At that point, he took out his jackknife and used it to unscrew the four corners so he could lift the grillwork off the duct. When the routine search lights made their sweep, he flattened himself onto the roof, holding his breath until they'd passed over. Then he stood and lowered himself into the skinny tube, crawling along it until he found a slatted opening.

From his overhead position, he could see a dark hallway, with only faint light from a distant bulb. Two figures were standing in shadow outside a door, which he figured had to be Heero's. So he took a right turn, sliding on elbows and toes until he found the next opening and could look down into a dusky cell.

With his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out shapes pretty well. There was a bunk, a toilet, and a sink…and on the bunk was a lumpy shape under the blanket. As he watched, it moved, and the person sat up, looking around as if searching for something.

"Duo?"

The quiet voice made him twitch with surprise, and at the whisper of sound it made, the person turned and headed straight for the vent.

"What the hell—?" Heero looked up, his face shadowed, but those glimmering eyes impossible to mistake.

"Hey, lover," Duo smirked quietly, slipping the knife through the slats. "Wanna unscrew the cover so I can get in?"

"No…Duo, you have to leave…if you get caught…"

"I'm not leaving until we talk," Duo said flatly, in a voice Heero recognized as resolute.

"Fine." He took the knife, and in a matter of seconds had loosened the cover of the exhaust vent.

Duo crawled past the opening, lowering his legs first, and then dropping soundlessly to the floor. "Hi, honey. I'm home," he whispered, straightening up and grinning as Heero's arms closed around him. "Ah, just the welcome I wanted."

Heero held him desperately for a moment, breathing the scent of his hair, and the faint smell of soap and clean laundry…as well as the dusty odor of the ductwork, and Duo's own unique smell. "Duo…you're crazy…but God it's good to hold you."

"Right back atcha," came the softly whispered reply. Reluctantly Duo disentangled himself, and dropped to his knees.

"What are you doing—?" came the slightly alarmed, almost strangled query.

He glanced up, winking. "Not what you're thinking…though that'd be nice, too. Maybe later, love."

Heero felt his pant leg rolled up a few inches, and Duo's chilly hands fiddling with the ankle bracelet. Then the braided boy chuckled triumphantly, slipping the device off, and standing up.

"There. You're a free man, Yuy. At least, you will be as soon as we climb out of here and dodge a few guards. And dogs. And Chang's army." Duo pulled Heero up close and kissed him deeply.

While Heero fully enjoyed the hot feeling of Duo's tongue against his, and the even hotter feeling of the body pressed close, he forced himself to push the other boy back a few inches. "What are you talking about Duo?"

"I'm busting you out," Duo said as if it was a foregone conclusion.

"You can't!" Heero protested in a barely audible whisper, glancing uneasily towards the door. "Duo, if we're caught, you'll end up in prison so long we'll never see each other again."

"Then we better not get caught." Duo silenced him with another kiss, pressing up against him so he felt the hardness of the braided boy's arousal against his own. When Duo broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against the Japanese boy's. "God, Yuy…if we don't hurry, I'm not gonna be able to run when we need to," he breathed against his lips.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life running…" Heero began.

"What 'rest of your life?'" Duo replied. "It won't take us more than a couple of days to ditch the pursuit and find a place to start over."

Heero shook his head. "No, Duo. Wufei's gonna help me beat this rap. All I have to do is sit tight. It'll be okay."

Duo shook his head. "Damn it, Yuy. I've been in the system my whole life. You can't trust that they'll make this right."

Heero pulled away and went to sit on his bunk, putting his head in his hands. Part of him believed Duo; the murder charge would be tricky to beat, at best. At worst, it could be the end of him. And running away to start a new life with Duo was a very appealing option.

But then he pictured what that life would be like. They'd always have to run…always hide…and there wouldn't be a moment's peace for them. And the dream of attending the Academy would be a thing of the past. There'd be no turning back from that road once they started.

When he'd first realized he loved Duo, Heero knew he wanted something better for the braided boy…something better than the streets, and a life of hiding and stealing. He never wanted his beautiful lover to have to eat from garbage cans again. And Duo had worked so hard, and come so far in boot camp, that Heero couldn't bear to think of him throwing that all away.

He looked up when he felt a weight settle next to him on the bunk. "C'mon, Heero. You can't hesitate now. We don't have that much time."

"I-I can't," sighed the boy from L1. He looked up into the deep indigo eyes. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life running, Duo," he repeated. "I want to spend it with _you_."

Duo's eyes widened at the implications. "With m-me?"

"Yeah, with you. And without having to dodge the authorities…without having to live on the streets." Heero ran his hands lightly down Duo's arms, pulling the other boy a little closer. "You deserve to be free—to have that fresh start we've been working for. I won't let you throw it away. I won't throw it away. We have to do this the right way…the legal way…so we don't spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders in fear."

The other boy's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "But what if they convict you?" he asked in a small voice.

"Don't worry about that. Wufei's hiring a top-notch lawyer. He'll help me beat this."

"And if you don't?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, you need to get back to the barracks before you get into trouble, too. I don't think I could stand it if I had to worry about you being in an L2 prison while I'm dealing with this."

Duo shook his head. "I'm not leaving until you give me something to remember you by 'til you get back."

Heero smirked, leaning in to kiss the braided boy, but Duo shook his head again.

"No, I mean something to really remember," he whispered, sliding his hands up Heero's back and burying them in the thick, unruly hair to pull the other boy in for a deep, passionate kiss.

When they came up for air, Heero tried to pull back slightly, without much success. "Duo—you shouldn't—we shouldn't—."

"Shut up, 'Ro—I want this," Duo breathed, pressing himself into the team leader's arms. "God, I want you! I want to remember what you feel like—an' taste like—an' smell like—. I want it burned in my memory before I'll let you go."

Heero brushed back the chestnut bangs. "You want our first time to be in a jail cell?"

Duo loved the sound of that…_first_…meaning there'd be more. Lots more, if he had anything to say about it. "I don't care," he replied. "I'm not picky about 'where' and 'why.' But I have a definite opinion on 'when.'"

"When?"

"Yeah—as in now."

Duo followed those words with a kiss that made Heero's heart flutter with anticipation. Even as the silken tongue caressed his palate, exploring his mouth in passionate detail, Duo's nimble fingers were working at the buttons on his shirt.

Heero responded by catching the slender hands, caressing them lovingly, before sliding his own hands up the other boy's arms to bury his fingers in the thick chestnut hair, eliciting a groan of sheer pleasure from his lover.

"Ah, fuck, Heero," Duo gasped, pulling back for a quick breath of air. "Now! I want you now. I _need _you…"

"But what if someone comes in?" Heero asked, panting and flushed.

Duo smirked at him, fingers still busy unbuttoning the other boy's shirt. "They'll probably add 'statutory rape' to those charges against you," he said, pushing the shirt open and leaning forward to brush a kiss across Heero's exposed chest. "I'm under age, y'know."

"Duo—."

"Don't try to stop me, Yuy." Indigo eyes glanced up from under the chestnut bangs. "'S not like you're the first," he said quietly. "An' I'm not talking about what happened in solitary. I fucking lived on the streets all my life. Y'think I didn't take comfort wherever I could?" He pulled back a little, frowning. "Does that change things?"

"Oh, fuck no!" Heero said quickly, reaching to cup the beautiful face in his hands. "Jesus, Duo, I'm no saint either. That doesn't matter at all."

"Good answer," Duo grinned, capturing Heero's lips in another searing kiss.

This time Heero gave up the struggle to resist temptation; he was losing anyway. _Ah, hell, he'd lost a long, long time ago. Gods, all he wanted now was to feel every touch—every caress the other boy was willing to give—to feel that hot skin against his—that tight heat around his agonizing hardness._

They were already on the bunk, and moved towards the middle as first Heero's shirt slid to the floor, and then Duo's followed. And between fevered touches and whispered, lustful promises, they managed to lose the rest of their clothes, ending up rolling sideways onto the mattress to divest one another of the last stitch.

And then they were pressed naked against one another, with no thought for anything except the exploration of their bodies.

Duo's light fingers ghosted down Heero's sides, eliciting a gasp and shiver of delight. "God, you don't know how long I've wanted to feel you like this!"

"Yeah, I do," Heero whispered back, licking at a nipple and smiling at the whimper of delight that rewarded him. "Just as long as I've wanted to do that."

"You can do whatever you want," hissed the braided boy in a passionate whisper. As Heero kissed his way down to his navel and let his tongue trace a lazy circle around it before dipping inside, Duo moaned quietly. "Anything."

He could feel the lips against his stomach curl in a smile. "Anything?"

"Yeah…anything."

Heero took his lover at his word, allowing his hands and lips to touch and tease and stroke all he wanted.

And when Duo was literally quivering in anticipation, and could take no more teasing, he turned the tables, rolling so that he was on top, taking his turn at caressing and tasting, and making his partner squirm in delight.

Enjoying the feeling of power the other boy's responses gave him, Duo allowed his lips to travel below the navel, brushing light kisses along the hardness he found, before boldly taking it in his mouth.

Heero gasped in surprise, and a deep, guttural groan escaped his throat before he could stop himself.

An instant later, there was a sharp rap on the door, and the sound of a guard's voice muffled by the closed peephole. "Yuy?"

Shoving Duo against the wall, flat on his stomach, Heero yanked the blanket over both of them and turned onto his side, so the other boy was concealed behind him. He was just in time, as the peephole in the door opened and the guard shone a little light inside, aiming it at Heero's face.

"You alright kid? I heard groaning. Sounded like you were in some serious pain or something."

_Or something, indeed!_

"I'm f-fine!" Heero stammered hastily, blinking in the faint light and forcing a wan smile.

The guard frowned slightly, eyes narrowing. "You sure? You sound a little shaky, kid. Captain Chang promised divine retribution if anything happens to you. I wanna know if you're sick."

"No. Just…the food. Gave me a little stomach ache—gas, y'know?" Heero lied quickly. He winced as Duo's hand slid around his waist, across the aforementioned stomach and then dropped lower, teasing his erection again. "Ah, fuck!" he hissed, dropping his own hand to grab Duo's in a death grip. "I'm okay. Really."

"Want me to send someone to the infirmary for some antacids or something?"

"Don't bother," Heero growled, squeezing Duo's hand in warning as the fingers tried to tease him yet again. "Really. Thanks. I'll bang on the door if it gets worse and I change my mind."

"Well—okay. I'll check again in an hour or so either way. If you ain't better by then, I'm gonna send for the doc whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Heero replied, biting his lip so hard he almost drew blood, as Duo's other hand slid under his hip and curled around his thigh, cupping what it found there and stroking gently.

When the little peephole closed, Heero rolled over sharply, catching Duo's hands and pinning them over the braided boy's head as he used his body to trap him underneath. "Maxwell, are you fucking nuts?" he whispered heatedly.

"No. I'm fucking _you_," came the unrepentant reply. "Or vice versa. Your choice, lover." The braided boy reached up to capture Heero's lips in a rough, demanding kiss, squirming under him so that their erections ground together provocatively. "Now, can we get on with it?"

"Ah…fuck, yes!" Heero groaned helplessly, giving in to the passion he could no longer suppress. He kissed and teased his way down the other boy's body, touching and stroking every curve—imprinting the sensations on both their memories. Both boys were soon gasping and moaning with delight, muffling the sounds against each other's skin.

Then, as Heero's fingers slid down Duo's hip, exploring the curve of his ass, the braided boy groaned with impatience, one arm reaching over the side of the bunk to grab his pants and fumble in a pocket. He pressed a small tube of something into Heero's hand.

"Where'd you get—?" Heero paused, still breathing hard, to look at what he'd been given. "Bacitracin?"

"Stopped to see Doc Po after dinner," Duo panted, indigo eyes dark with lust. "For my knee. I—borrowed—the stuff when she went to get bandaids."

"Ah." Heero nipped at Duo's neck, taking skin between his teeth and sucking gently on it until the other boy squirmed and a groan slipped out from between parted lips.

"Y'gonna tell me I shouldn't have—?"

Heero shook his head. "Not in a million years." He proceeded to open the little tube and put it to good use, delighting in the hissed exclamations of pleasure he drew from his partner. In fact, he enjoyed the small mewls and gasps so much, he took his time, dragging things out as long as possible, until the braided boy was panting and bucking against his fingers.

"Goddamnit, Heero…stop teasing already!" Duo demanded when he'd endured all he could. "I want you inside me—oh, fuck that feels good—now!"

Heero stopped the tantalizing strokes, raising himself up on his hands until he was over his lover. His deep blue eyes burned with passion as he studied the flushed face and lust-filled gaze. "You sure—?" he asked quietly.

"Never more sure of anything in my life," came the barely-whispered answer.

"I don't want to hurt you—or scare you—." He frowned in concern, watching for even the least bit of hesitation or uneasiness on the other boy's face, painfully aware of how recently he'd been traumatized. But all he saw was desire, affection, and even anticipation.

"You could never hurt me," Duo murmured, reaching a hand up to curl behind Heero's neck and draw him in for another kiss. "C'mon, and make love to me, 'Ro…"

And he did.

Closing his eyes in ecstasy as he eased into the pliant body beneath him, Heero surrendered to the realization that he was deeply and hopelessly in love. He'd never felt such an overwhelming emotion in his life, as he did at that moment.

"Look at me, 'Ro," came a soft whisper, and he opened his eyes to find Duo's dark, impassioned gaze resting adoringly on his face. "God, you're beautiful."

"Took the words right out of my mouth…" Heero breathed, a sheen of sweat on his face as he struggled to remain still for a moment—to wait until his lover was ready for him to move.

"Then have 'em back," came the teasing response, as Duo drew him down for a deep, soulful kiss. A moment later, the braided boy rocked his hips slightly, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Heero. "Go ahead, Yuy…move."

_No need to ask twice. _

Heero did move then, at first slowly—carefully—and then with more assurance as they settled into a rhythm. And if the hot, silky tightness wasn't enough to drive Heero to the very edge of release, the sight of Duo's blissful face against the pillow, eyes half-closed and dark with lust, would have done it anyway. But it was the gasp of surprise and blind pleasure that was torn from his lover's lips as his next thrust brushed just the right spot, that brought Heero right to the brink.

His hand slipped down between them to stroke with the same speed and rhythm as his thrusts, and he felt his lover's body tense just as his own did…as they both climbed to the pinnacle of pleasure as one.

Duo's mouth opened as if to scream in ecstasy, and Heero hastily covered it with his own, kissing him deeply, muffling both their cries as they came together. But the Japanese boy could have sworn the sound he smothered with his lips was his own name being called aloud in the throes of passion, and it turned him on so much he thought he'd pass out from the intensity of his orgasm. 

When his head finally cleared, he was looking down into wide, teary indigo eyes, and cheeks flushed with excitement and passion. Duo was still panting heavily, his breath hot across Heero's lips.

"Oh, fucking God, that was amazing," he gasped out weakly.

Heero nodded, still out of breath himself, and gazed adoringly at the face beneath him. "You are so damned gorgeous right now," he said in wonder.

The blush on Duo's cheeks deepened, and his eyes clouded with lust again. "Right back atcha, Yuy," he whispered, raising his head so he could kiss his lover deeply.

"Shit," Heero muttered, pulling back when the kiss ended. "I could do this all night, Duo…but you have to go."

The braided boy shook his head. "Come, Yuy. The word is come."

"You already did," smirked the team leader, glancing down at the mess they'd made of the bed and each other.

"Yeah, and you know what?" Duo said huskily. "I think I finally had sex with the right person."

"Why's that?"

"Because you were right…it's even better than the MS Simulator."

Heero couldn't help but grin. "I guess I should take that as a compliment?"

"Hell, yes!" Duo looked up at him in all seriousness. "Heero Yuy, you are fucking amazing in bed."

"Right back atcha, itoshii."

"God, when you talk Japanese it really turns me on," Duo murmured with a smirk.

Heero groaned, reluctantly easing away from his lover, and flopping wearily onto his back. "I wish we had the time to…"

"I know." Duo rolled to face the other boy, running a hand back through the unruly chocolate-brown hair. "Just say the word and I'll stay here until they come to drag you off to the shuttle. I don't care what happens."

"Much as I want that, I want even more for you to get out of here and back to the barracks before you get into trouble." Heero put a hand on Duo's cheek, running his thumb over the slightly parted lips. "There's so many things I still want to tell you. But not now…not here." He placed a soft, tender kiss on those lips, and then pulled back and put his forehead against Duo's. "Will you wait for me?"

"Forever, if I have to," Duo said in a whisper.

"Thank you." Heero pulled his lover close once more, running his hands down the bare back as if memorizing by touch every curve and muscle on his body.

Duo gasped in pleasure, returning the desperate embrace. "I don't want to let go," he murmured.

"Just for a little while."

"And what if—?"

"Shh. We aren't going to think of what could go wrong. Just know that no matter what, I'll be coming back to you…however long it takes."

Duo nodded, closing his eyes to try to hide the tears that spilled over anyway. "I love you."

"I know," Heero said with a gentle smile instead of his usual smirk. "And it—awes me. I don't feel worthy of your love."

The boy from L2 blushed, turning his face away. "That's gotta be a first, someone thinking they aren't worthy of me."

Heero shook his head. "Don't you ever sell yourself short, Duo. You're smart, talented…" His eyes roamed over the boy he adored. "…sexy as hell."

"Yeah, right back atcha," Duo teased.

"And much as I hate to say it, we need to get dressed and get you out of here before that guard comes back to check on me or 'Fei shows up at the barracks looking for you." He frowned in concern. "You know he will."

"He already did," Duo admitted. "And I'm sure he'll pull another surprise inspection before the night's over." He leaned in for another kiss, and then pulled away reluctantly. "You're right. I have to go."

They dressed quickly, pausing for brief touches and kisses along the way. But when the guard's footsteps echoed in the hallway outside, Heero hastily helped Duo back up into the ductwork, shoving the cover into place and tightening the screws before passing the knife back to the other boy.

"Stay safe," he whispered, pressing a hand to the louvered cover.

"You, too, 'Ro," came a slightly choked response.

"Hurry up and go!" Heero hissed in warning as a key turned in the lock and he darted back to his bunk to dive beneath the rumpled covers and try to look innocent and half-asleep.

Duo eased carefully back through the narrow tunnel to the roof, and retraced his path to the barracks, breathing a sigh of relief once he was in the crawlspace again. When he pulled himself up into the bathroom, he could hear voices out in the barracks.

"—can explain why there are pillows under Maxwell's blanket instead of Maxwell under there?"_ Shit! Chang's voice._

"—wouldn't have noticed if the building burned down, sir." _Trowa's voice, sounding vaguely amused, and not at all apologetic._

Duo hastily pulled off his boots, shirt, and pants, leaving himself in his boxers and tee-shirt again. He stuffed his discarded clothes and his backpack down the hole in the floor and replaced the loose boards. Then he slid the throw rug back over the hole and glanced around to make sure everything looked as it should.

"You do realize if I catch him trying to get to Yuy, I won't have any choice but to make an example of him?" Chang's voice sounded genuinely regretful.

Duo pulled off his hair tie, shook out his braid, and pulled the door open, walking into the barracks yawning and rubbing his eyes. He stopped at the sight of Captain Chang standing glaring at Quatre and Trowa, who were both in Quatre's bunk, and as far as Duo could tell, wearing nothing except the blanket over both their laps.

"Did I miss something?" Duo asked, batting his eyes innocently at the Chinese officer.

Captain Chang's face was a study in conflict. Surprise, embarrassment, and then suspicion chased across his features. "Maxwell…what? Were you in there this whole time?"

"Uh, I've been in the bathroom awhile, I guess," he shrugged calmly.

"And you just happened to stuff your bunk with pillows beforehand?" Chang demanded, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Duo smirked at him. "Actually, I did it on purpose, Chang."

"—so you could sneak out?"

"Maybe," Duo shrugged. "And then again, maybe I was just yanking your chain."

The Chinese officer eyed him carefully—studiously. Then he walked past him, looking in the door of the bathroom and letting his gaze travel around the small room. He turned around with his hands on his hips, glaring at Duo. "Do you expect me to believe you weren't trying to sneak out?"

Duo crossed his arms, leaning back against one of the support posts on his and Heero's bunk. "Of course not," he said evenly. "But obviously there is no window in that bathroom—so how could I possibly have gotten out that way?"

Wufei looked back into the small room, frowning, and then back at Duo again. He shook his head, shrugging in surrender. "Apparently there's no way out except the ones I've had watched. But still…"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Can I go back to bed now, sir? Or d'you want to haul in a polygraph machine and grill me for a few hours?"

With a frustrated wave of his hands, Wufei headed for the door. "Go on then, Maxwell. Go back to bed, and I'll go back to watching the barracks."

When the officer was nearly to the door, Duo took pity on him. "Sir?"

Captain Chang paused with a hand on the doorknob, and looked over his shoulder.

"I promise I will not leave this building between now and reveille."

The ebony eyes widened, and then narrowed. Wufei looked at Duo for a long moment, taking in the loose tangles of chestnut hair. And then he spotted the marks on the boy's neck, almost obscured by his hair. He looked up at the indigo eyes, noting the hazy, half-lidded look of—contentment. _You've already been there and back, you little sonofabitch! _Instead of verbalizing his discovery, he nodded. "Very well, Maxwell. I'll take you at your word, and assume you'll stay glued to your bunk the rest of the night." He turned quickly away, shaking his head and smirking ruefully as he left. At least he could have his sentries stand down, and maybe even get some sleep himself.

"Allah! I thought he'd never leave," Quatre breathed in relief, looking up at Duo. "What happened? Are you okay? Did you get to see Heero?"

Duo turned around grinning broadly. "Um…I snuck out…I'm fine…and, yeah, I got to see Heero, feel him, taste him…"

"Too much information!" Trowa cut in sharply, clapping his hands over Quatre's ears as he grinned back at Duo.

"I could say the same for you two," Duo pointed out, eyeing the pair in Quatre's bunk with a suggestive smirk, while Quatre dragged Trowa's hands off his ears. "When I told you to distract Chang, I didn't realize how far you'd go to accomplish that task." He grinned widely. "Well, yeah, I did…but…wow."

Trowa gave a short laugh. "I think the noise we were making kept him out for a good fifteen or twenty extra minutes," he said smugly. "He only came strolling in after we quieted down."

"I commend your endurance," Duo said with an appreciative glance. Quatre blushed beet red, but Trowa simply leaned back against the pillow looking smug.

"How's Heero?" asked the blonde Arab.

Duo turned back to his bunk. "Fantastic," he sighed, climbing up into his bed.

"I meant, how's he holding up?"

The indigo eyes shot him a vastly amused look. "Ah—you really want me to answer that, Quat?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, you know what I meant!" Quatre huffed.

"Maxwell, get your mind out of the gutter for a minute and tell Quatre that Heero's okay, and confident that he'll beat the charges, and that everything will be fine," Trowa ordered.

"Yeah—what he said," Duo shrugged, pulling his blanket around him.

"So he wouldn't let you bust him out?" Trowa asked suddenly.

"How'd you know I was gonna try?" Duo wondered.

"You have a history, Maxwell. You run and hide…remember?"

Duo sighed. "Apparently Heero doesn't want to have to do that for the rest of our lives. He wants to fight his battle in court, get acquitted, and have the clean start this boot camp was supposed to give him. To give _us_."

"He's a smart guy," Trowa commented. His green eyes warmed slightly. "Lucky, too."

Duo blushed at the compliment. "Fuck, Barton. Watch what you say in front of your boyfriend, would ya?"

"His boyfriend agrees," Quatre piped up.

Duo tossed one pillow at the two boys, burying his face in the other. "G'night," he grumbled brusquely. "And keep it quiet over there. I need my sleep!"

"Night, Duo," Quatre said, his smile obvious in the very tone of his voice.

"Sleep well, Maxwell," Trowa added warmly.

And he did.


	51. Parting Ways

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6?

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty: Parting Ways

Wufei, Zechs, and two of the L1 officers were gathered in the office before dawn, discussing the extradition. The enforcers hadn't been pleased at Wufei's determination to accompany them, and were on the vid phone trying to protest it to their superiors.

The Major eyed Wufei over their heads as the two men leaned towards the screen. A slight frown creased the officer's forehead at the sight of dark circles under the Chinese man's eyes. Then, as if sensing his perusal, the dark eyes rose to meet his, and Wufei gave a brief, grim smile of reassurance. He'd gone longer on less sleep, though he admitted to himself he was grateful that Maxwell had the decency to put him at ease early enough for a few hours of welcomed rest.

The ranking officer from L1 straightened, muttering a curse, and turned to the two MSC officers. "I don't know how you pulled it off, Merquise, but it appears we have to allow Chang to go with us."

Zechs inclined his head politely. "I was assured you would," he said with cool courtesy. "Now, about that other small concession?"

"His teammates can say goodbye," sighed the man, realizing how futile it was to conduct a power struggle with Major Merquise, especially over something so simple. "But," he added, wanting to maintain some semblance of control, "they'll have to meet in the open…the compound…just before Yuy boards the transport vehicle."

"Good enough," shrugged the Major. "Chang--?"

"I'll get them," Wufei said eagerly, knowing the boys would be up, and just about to head for calisthenics. He didn't think they'd mind being a few minutes late.

"We'll have Yuy in the compound in fifteen minutes."

The two officers strode out to ready their prisoner, and Wufei looked at Major Merquise with unconcealed gratitude. "This will mean the world to Team Wing, sir." He gave a rather shy smile. "To me, too."

Zechs smiled back, ice-blue eyes twinkling. "I'm glad I could reward some of the excellent work you've done here." He walked around the desk so he was face to face with the dark-haired officer. "You're a very talented instructor, Wufei. And an even better judge of character. You brought out qualities in these boys that no one else has ever even seen. I'm impressed…and not just with Team Wing…with all your recruits. And with you."

By this time a faint blush had crept up Wufei's cheeks, and he forced himself not to look away. "Thank you, sir. I had the best teacher."

For once, even the unflappable Zechs Merquise seemed taken aback. "You—I—I'm glad you think so," he finally managed gruffly. "I always thought it was your skill as a student that made it so easy."

Wufei laughed then, pleased with himself for causing the Major a moment's unease. "Perhaps it was," he shrugged, allowing a touch of cockiness to show through. "We could discuss it over that dinner I owe you."

The Major smiled. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten."

"I never forget a debt," replied the Chinese officer. But he softened the comment by giving his superior officer a candid look. "And that debt is one I'll be pleased to pay."

Zechs grinned. "Glad your star team outmaneuvered you, Chang?"

"Very," came the complacent response. "Almost as glad as I'll be to outmaneuver whatever prosecutor they throw Yuy's way." He gave a firm nod. "As soon as Yuy and I get back from this travesty of justice, I'll be delighted to have that dinner with you, sir."

Zechs sighed, shaking his head. "Just go get the boys so they can see their leader off. Maybe that will appease Maxwell so he doesn't try anything rash."

Wufei chuckled. "He already did, sir. Last night."

"And did you thwart his efforts?"

Wufei grimaced slightly. "Let's just say," came the diplomatic reply, "he eventually promised to stay in the barracks until reveille."

"Ah." Zechs smirked inscrutably. "So that _wasn't_ him I saw slipping into the roof vent on the detention building last night?"

Wufei's eyes widened. "What?! So _that's _how the little bastard did it!" He scowled deeply. "But how could he have gotten out of the barracks? I had the door and the window watched."

"There's your mistake," shrugged the other man. "You were watching Maxwell. You should have watched the 'objective,' Yuy."

The Chinese officer was tempted to slap his forehead in disgust. Of course! It made perfect sense the way Zechs put it. He glared at the Major. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because he's so damned entertaining," came the unrepentant reply.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are, too." Zechs' eyes sparkled merrily. "Admit it, Chang. You love the boy's resourcefulness."

Wufei couldn't help but smirk back. "He is fun to watch when he's faced with a challenge." He shrugged. "For that matter, they all are."

"Helluva team." Zechs adjusted a sleeve, heading for the door. "I'd like to keep them together at the Academy. They work well as a unit."

"I agree completely."

Major Merquise held the door open, gesturing the Captain out first.

Wufei murmured a polite thanks, but as he walked away towards Team Wing's barracks, he had the distinct feeling the other officer had only made the gallant gesture so he could ogle his subordinate's rear end as he walked away. A furtive glance over his shoulder assured him he was right, and he shook his head, feeling a familiar blush on his face. He hadn't given much thought to his sexual preferences in the past…but after watching the burgeoning relationship between Heero and Duo, and obviously Trowa and Quatre, he could appreciate the type of equality that could spring from such a pairing. And being one who valued strength in a partner, and who hadn't been able to find it in female form, Wufei was beginning to rethink his approach. Perhaps that dinner with the Major would be a chance for him to evaluate the merits of such a relationship.

"This is _not_ the time for thinking about such things," he muttered aloud to himself, scowling as he reached the barracks and pushed the door open.

The three boys were just finishing their morning preparation, each in a clean uniform, looking neat, tidy, and ready for duty.

Duo spun so quickly at the sound of the opening door that his braid whipped around and nearly thwacked him across the face. "Captain? Can we see him?" he asked eagerly, indigo eyes searching the Chinese man's face.

"Yes, Maxwell. We got you about five minutes…out in the compound by the transport." He shrugged slightly. "It's the best Merquise could do."

"That's fine!" Quatre exclaimed. "Just so we can say goodbye…wish him luck."

Wufei smiled wryly. "Wish us both luck. I'm going with him."

"What?" came Duo's startled response.

"I'm going along to supervise Yuy's incarceration and to plead on his behalf," the soldier elaborated. He met the indigo eyes steadily. "I'll make sure _nothing_ happens to him."

Duo could read the unspoken apology in Captain Chang's eyes…his regret at not having been able to do the same for Duo after the river crossing incident. The boy gave a reassuring smile. "Thanks, Captain. We'll all rest easier knowing he's safe."

Wufei nodded, jaw set resolutely. "Let's get a move on. I don't want to keep them waiting, or they may start trying to change the rules."

The three boys hastily closed up their foot lockers, and followed the officer out of the barracks and across the yard. Trowa and Quatre strode eagerly ahead as they neared the compound, but Duo remained in step with Captain Chang.

"You know I saw him last night. Right, Cap'n?" he said conversationally.

"I'm not stupid, Maxwell," sighed the officer.

"Well, thanks for getting us a chance to say goodbye this morning. Tro' and Quat deserve that much."

"You're welcome." Wufei glanced aside at the boy, dark eyes inscrutable. "I suppose you and Heero did more than talk?"

Duo looked studiously at the ground as they walked. "Uh, yeah." He stopped then, looking up at the officer. "Y'know the doctor gave me a clean bill of health after—." He grimaced slightly. "I know you an' Heero go back a long way, and you want to protect him. But, I wouldn't—I'd never risk giving him any kind of—disease."

"I know that," Wufei said gruffly. "I'm more concerned about the—psychological aspects of—sex—for both of you."

"It wasn't just sex, Cap'n," Duo asserted. "There's more to me an' Heero than that…"

"I know you care about him," Wufei agreed.

"I _love_ him," Duo corrected, looking away and fiddling restlessly with the end of his braid.

Wufei absorbed that information without comment, nodding his head towards the others, and resuming their walk. Duo scurried to catch up, and then walked at Wufei's side in silence.

* * *

Heero was waiting beside the transport vehicle, looking as calm and imperturbable as ever, even flanked by two enforcers. The other two officers were already in the front seat, waiting to depart. 

"Five minutes, Merquise," said the lead officer curtly, crossing his arms and staring sternly at the boys.

Zechs nodded in response. "Go ahead boys, and say your goodbyes."

Quatre stepped up to Heero, aquamarine eyes soft with concern. "We'll work hard while you're gone, Heero. We won't let the team lose an inch."

"I know that," Heero said with a slight shrug. "You three are the best."

"We've had the best leader," came the prompt response. "And we'll get you back." Quatre stepped in close, despite a glare from one of the guards, and hugged Heero. "Trowa and I will take care of Duo, promise!" he whispered into his friend's ear.

When he pulled back, Heero smiled. "Thanks, Quatre. I appreciate that more than you know."

Quatre gave a very uncharacteristically wry snort. "Empath, Yuy."

The other boy chuckled. "I forgot. Can't hide much from you."

Trowa stepped up next, reaching a hand to rest firmly on his team leader's shoulder. "I'll keep them both safe no matter what," he promised. "I owe it to the team…to all of you for giving me a second chance."

"You earned that chance, and you've paid what you owed and then some," Heero assured him. "I'm proud to have you on my team, Trowa."

The green eyes widened at the rare use of his first name. "Likewise, Heero," he said quietly. "You hurry back."

"I plan to."

Duo was the last to approach Heero, feeling a little undeserving, since he'd gotten to see him the night before. He resisted the urge to throw himself into the other boy's arms, and ended up fiddling with the end of his braid, standing as close to Heero as he could without being obvious.

A warm hand closed over his. "Stop. You'll get split ends."

The familiar phrase made Duo look up sharply, his indigo eyes a little too bright. "Aw, Heero…this whole thing sucks," he said miserably.

"I know. But it'll be over before you know it, and I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"On my honor."

Duo's gaze had dropped to Heero's lips, and his indigo eyes were slightly unfocused, as his mind wandered back to the previous night. "Damn it, Yuy…"

"Shhh. It'll be okay," Heero assured him, the expression on his face showing that his thoughts were in the same place. His thumb caressed the back of Duo's hand that he was still holding. "We'll have other times together. You have to believe that."

"I want to." _But I lose everyone I care about._

"You won't lose me," Heero said, as if reading the other boy's mind.

Duo drew a shaky breath, swallowing hard. "I sure hope not," he said in a voice that quavered just a bit. "I don't think I could survive that."

"Yeah, I feel the same way about you," came the husky reply. Deep blue eyes locked on Duo's. "Aishiteru."

Duo cocked his head to the side, frowning quizzically. "I don't speak that much Japanese, Yuy. You're gonna have to translate that one."

"You're a bright boy," replied the team leader, winking teasingly. "Look it up." He gave Duo's hand a last squeeze, and let go, turning and climbing into the transport.

Wufei stepped up beside the braided boy. "It means 'I love you,' Maxwell," he said quietly.

Duo looked up sharply, eyes wide. And then an irrepressible smile found its way to his lips. "Really?"

Wufei nodded. "It's not something he'd say lightly, either."

The indigo eyes sparkled, even as Duo dropped his head slightly, blushing. "Me neither," he murmured quietly. Then he looked up at Wufei with a sudden, burning intensity in his eyes. "Keep him safe, Captain, please?"

"Of course," came the almost affronted response.

"And keep yourself safe," Duo added, giving the Chinese man a long, frank look.

Wufei smiled, reaching to pat Duo's shoulder. "No need to worry about me, Maxwell. I'm there to watch Heero's back…not the other way around. You just behave _yourself_."

"I will," Duo said firmly. "I promise you, I'll stay away from Kushrenada. I'll do as Major Merquise says. I won't set a foot out of line while you're gone. You don't have to worry about me…you just concentrate on helping Heero."

His smile widening, Wufei pulled the boy into his arms, giving him a firm hug. "Maxwell," he murmured in his ear. "If I had a son, I'd want him to be you." When he pushed the boy to arm's length, they were both blushing.

But Duo managed a wry smirk. "Go on then, _dad_, before you miss your shuttle."

Wufei didn't tease back. He just gave the boy a warm smile. "We'll be back before you know it."

"God, I hope so."

Duo walked over to stand beside Trowa and Quatre, watching as Wufei and the remaining L1 officers got into the transport, and it pulled away towards the gate.

Kushrenada was standing at the door of the administration building, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He very deliberately caught Duo's glance, allowing himself a smug smile, and a knowing leer.

The boy's face flushed in anger, and he ducked his head, turning to see Major Merquise's eyes on him. "Don't let him bait you, Maxwell. We'll have the last laugh. I promise."

Duo nodded, although he wasn't entirely convinced.

"I'll accompany you and your team to calisthenics to explain your lateness," offered the Major.

"My—?" Duo shook his head. "We're Heero's team."

"Until his return," replied Zechs, choosing his words carefully, "you will lead the team, Maxwell. Captain Chang's orders."

Duo glanced warily at his teammates. "You okay with that?"

"Of course," Quatre assured him.

Trowa nodded as well, refraining from comment. There'd be time to tease the reluctant leader later.

"Excellent," said the MSC officer, pretending, just for the sake of diplomacy, that it mattered if the two other boys objected to the decision. "I expect Team Wing to finish final exams and simulator testing in fine style."

"And then do we get to pay Kushrenada back?" Duo asked, eyes glittering dangerously.

"Most assuredly." The Major put a reassuring hand on Duo's shoulder as they walked towards the exercise yard, and the boy glanced back warily. But he was met with amused blue eyes. "Not flirting, Maxwell," murmured the officer quietly. "I only have eyes for one man, and, as pretty as you are, you aren't him."

"Chang?" Duo guessed with uncanny accuracy and a sly smirk.

The Major shrugged nonchalantly, dropping his hand back to his side. "That's not your concern."

"He's my guardian," Duo reminded him. "I've got a vested interest in his happiness."

A faint smile flitted across the regal features. "He was right. You _are_ quick." He quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "What'll it take to get you on my side?"

"Prove you're worthy of Chang, and I'll be your biggest proponent," Duo said with a shrug.

"Don't ask much, do you?" came the wry response.

"If the Captain could win my trust, I'm sure you can," the boy replied. "Assuming, of course, that you truly _are_ worthy of him."

"I'm not," came the frank, self-deprecating reply. "I'm not sure anyone could be. But I'd like the chance to try."

Duo eyed him warily. "You keep Kushrenada from messing with any of the recruits, and I'll be inclined to put in a good word for you," he conceded.

"_Any_ of the recruits?"

"This isn't just about our team. Kushrenada hates the whole idea of Camp Peacecraft. He might strike at anyone…and frankly, I've got friends here beyond just my teammates."

Zechs laughed in delight. "Maxwell, I wish I had this all on video. You're the best damned testimonial for what this boot camp can do for juvenile delinquents ever!"

They were almost to the exercise yard, and Duo was still trying to decide if he should be insulted by the officer's statement. He didn't think of himself as a poster child for juvenile reform; but then again, he had to admit, before the camp he wouldn't have cared what happened to any of the other inmates. Being in that setting with them had shown him what friendships were really worth. He'd found a new appreciation for the concept of teamwork, both within and outside of his own team. He just didn't realize his discovery was that obvious to someone observing. But apparently it was, as both Chang and Merquise had made mention of his progress.

He sighed deeply, his thoughts slipping back towards Heero's situation, and immediately felt Quatre's hand on his other shoulder. "We'll get him back, Duo. Both Chang and Merquise promised…and I believe them."

"Thanks, Quat."

* * *

Heero looked warily at Wufei's expression as the transport pulled out of the gates of the camp. "Are you sure leaving Merquise in charge was a good idea? After all, you're the one the recruits have learned to respect—to trust. And you know Kushrenada's underhanded methods." 

"Don't worry, Yuy. I fully briefed the Major. He knows all the pertinent data on every recruit, and he knows what sort of treachery Kushrenada has perpetrated." He gave a short, decisive nod. "He'll do an excellent job of managing things in my absence."

Heero scowled slightly, recalling the way the Major had looked at Duo when they first met—the subtle come-ons and near-flirting. "I don't like the things he said to Duo in the mess hall," he said frankly.

Wufei gave a quiet chuckle. "Don't worry, old friend. That boy's only got eyes for you." He met the blue eyes squarely. "He told me he loves you."

"Hai. He told me that as well." Heero felt a pang of loss as he recalled lying entwined together on a prison bunk when Duo had admitted his feelings. Not that he hadn't guessed at them earlier; but it was different hearing the actual words.

"And you told him the same thing," Wufei pointed out. He shook his head slightly. "When did that happen?"

"How the hell should I know?" sighed Heero. "Maybe at first sight. _Something_ sure happened the moment I laid eyes on him."

"Then don't worry about losing him to anyone else," Wufei suggested. "Besides, the Major only wants Duo for his mobile suit aptitude. He's said words to that effect more than once." His dark eyes sought the trees rushing past outside the window. "And I've got a dinner date with him after you boys graduate."

Heero darted a stunned look at his long-time friend. "'Fei? I didn't know you—_are _you—?"

Wufei shrugged. "I have no idea, Yuy. But I see the way you and Maxwell interact, and there's a certain—appeal to the idea of having a partner who's my equal in strength and intelligence."

"But doesn't he outrank you?" came the not-so innocent query.

"I said 'strength' and 'intelligence,' Yuy. Not rank," came the slightly defensive reply. "And it's not like I have a choice about the dinner. It was the wager I lost when you boys got the flag away from me."

Heero threw back his head and laughed aloud, making all four L1 enforcers look back at the two of them in confusion, clearly unable to figure out what they might have to laugh at. "Ah, 'Fei, no wonder you were so pissed!" he chuckled in delight.

The other man glowered. "I wasn't 'pissed,' and did you learn that word from Maxwell? It's not your usual turn of phrase."

"I've learned a lot from Maxwell…from Duo," Heero assured him, his tone warming. "Not the least of which is that you should never let a chance slip through your fingers. I suggest you enjoy your dinner date, and see what opportunities present themselves."

Wufei grinned back. "That sounds more like you, Yuy, at least in the way it's phrased. And if I'd had a clue about how much you boys would learn from one another, I'd have put aside my misgivings from day one." His onyx eyes were bright and eager. "If Maxwell taught you to grasp at opportunities, and you taught him to think things through, it was a perfect combination having you on the same team."

Heero's smile was uncharacteristically wistful. "I'd definitely call us a perfect combination."

Wufei chuckled. "You are _so_ infatuated, Yuy. I never thought I'd see the tough-guy Heero Yuy love struck."

"You just wait," Heero shot back calmly. "When you and the Major are an item, I'll have ample opportunity to tease you right back."

The Captain glared at him. "I wouldn't advise it. I'll still outrank you."

"For now," came the complacent reply. Heero had no intention of being mediocre at soldiering. And he knew that as rank went up, promotions were fewer and farther between. It was entirely possible he could eventually catch up to his childhood friend.

"First things first," Wufei said, sobering. "Let's clear up this nonsense on L1 and get you back to your team before Maxwell has a nervous breakdown."

* * *

Major Merquise kept the recruits working nonstop that first day just to keep them occupied and prevent their obsessing over Heero's plight. They went from calisthenics to breakfast and class with hardly a moment to spare. And in the afternoon they faced their first set of written exams, followed by hours of simulator training. 

It was a weary group of boys that ended up at the mess hall, listlessly picking at meals they were almost too tired to eat. Jason's team had stayed close to Team Wing all day to provide moral support when they heard about Heero. And by supper time word had spread to other teams, and in a sudden show of support, Austin's group also came to the same table as Duo and his teammates. Nonetheless, the mood at the table was somber, at best.

"Y'suppose Yuy's back to L1 yet?" Mickey spoke up quietly.

Austin silenced his teammate with a glare.

"Shut it," added Richie, glancing warily at Duo, who was stirring his food around his plate.

"'S okay," Duo drawled wearily, glancing up with a wan smile. "Heero'll be back soon. Chang promised."

"Then how about you eating a little of that stew?" Trowa asked, nudging the braided boy with an elbow. "You know how Yuy worries about your eating habits."

Duo nodded, forcing himself to scoop up a bite of food.

Quatre smirked at Trowa, silently commending him for the gentle reminder. "I talked to Major Merquise a little," the blonde told his teammates and their friends. "He ordered a complete, in-depth autopsy of Odin Lowe's body. They're gonna try to prove he was murdered there in the hospital, so it couldn't have been Heero's fault."

"What if it was?" asked Ben, frowning in concern. "What if the only cause they can find is the original assault?"

Duo looked up at him sharply, anger flaring in his eyes. "Doesn't matter!" he snarled out bitterly. "The bastard deserved it."

"And Chang will make sure the court knows it!" Quatre interjected quickly. "You know he will, Duo. He'll bring in as many witnesses as it takes to prove that Heero had no choice…that anything he did to Lowe falls into the category of self-defense."

Trowa sat back in his chair, eyeing the boys around the table. "Yuy's case aside, boys," he said quietly, his calm voice cutting through the tension. "We need to be on our guard against Kushrenada. It's obvious he's got it in for all of us…he's like a vulture waiting for a chance to swoop in for the kill. He's tried to send Duo to prison, and succeeded in sending Heero there…plus he's responsible for Jason's injuries, and probably the obstacle course sabotage."

Austin nodded, leaning slightly forward. "Richie used to pal around with one of Kyle's boys, and he heard that the warden was trying to make sure enough inmates fail so that they scrap the whole idea of boot camp."

"So he used Kyle's team to do his dirty work?" Quatre demanded, his eyes uncharacteristically cold.

"Some of it," shrugged Austin. "I think it was mostly Kyle himself who was in the warden's pocket." His green eyes went to Duo's face. "You did a good thing, getting Kyle shipped out."

Duo glanced up with a bleak expression. "Didn't do it for any noble reasons, Austin," he shrugged. "The fucker wouldn't shut up about solitary, and I didn't want to listen to him any more."

Austin gave a snort of acknowledgement. "Remind me not to piss you off, Maxwell."

His tone of voice managed to coax a half-smile out of the moping boy. "You already did, Pritchard. Why d'you think you got shoes full of shit?"

"Guess we got off easy," grinned his former enemy.

Duo leveled a steady gaze at him. "You didn't cross the line as much as Norton did."

"Damn near," shrugged the other boy. "An' I'm still sorry about that."

"Don't be." Duo shrugged. "Water under the bridge."

Quatre's face had turned pensive. "Not necessarily, Duo," he corrected. "If Austin feels like he owes us…I say we let him help bring down Kushrenada when the time comes."

The indigo eyes shot him a surprised look. "You wanna call in favors, Quat?"

"Any and all," came the complacent response. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"You'll get it," Ben spoke up, his tone firm. "Anything we can do to help, consider it done."

Quatre smiled almost impishly at him. "I remember how far you'll go to help a friend," he reminded the other boy.

Both Ben and Adam blushed hotly at that, looking away from one another. Neither of the boys wanted to recall their impromptu make out session that had distracted the guards while Quatre sabotaged the prison bus. "Uh, yeah," Ben finally muttered gruffly. "About that—you wanna keep it under your hat, Winner? We'd like to live it down."

"Live what down?" Austin prodded.

"Nothing!" Ben and Adam snapped in unison.

Quatre laughed, knowing that so far only his teammates had heard the whole story. And while it would make lovely blackmail material, he was too grateful for what the two boys had done to embarrass them with it. "My lips are sealed, guys," he assured them. "But I'll take you up on that offer of help. Somehow we've got to prove that Kushrenada's been behind every disaster at this camp."

"I'd rather prove he's behind Lowe's death," Duo said flatly, spearing a piece of stew with his fork as viciously as if it had been the hated warden.

"We may not be able to make that connection," Trowa sighed, frowning in thought.

Quatre looked at him with a pensive expression on his face. "Connection…" he echoed. His eyes began to gleam with more assurance. "That's it!"

Duo raised his head to look squarely at his teammate. "You got it figured out, Quat?"

But the blonde shook his head. "I have an idea, though. Just an idea." He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table, and the other boys edged closer, almost into a huddle. "We know Lowe's death was 'conveniently' timed for Heero's eighteenth birthday. So it stands to reason that since Kushrenada never left this camp, he must have had someone do his dirty work."

"We _know_ that," Duo said wearily.

"If he never left, how did he contact his hit man?" Quatre asked, looking a bit smug.

"Vid-phone." Duo's eyes widened. "Phone records?"

"Exactly!" Quatre said in satisfaction. "There's got to be a phone record."

"But the cops would need probable cause to pull his phone records," Trowa pointed out.

"Screw that," Duo blurted. "It'd tip K. off if the cops started digging for a search warrant." He pushed his chair away from the table. "We can hack the records ourselves, if Merquise will give us some library time."

"They monitor our on-line time," Quatre reminded him.

"Are you suggesting we convince Merquise to _let_ us hack K.'s system?" Trowa wondered.

"Leave that to me," Duo smirked. "I've got Zechs wrapped around my finger." His indigo eyes were sly. "After all, he wants to date my guardian."

"Whoa!" Austin blurted in surprise. "The Major? And Chang?"

"Not yet," Duo shrugged, giving his teammates a smug look. "But I'd bet money on 'soon.'"

"Holy shit," muttered the other boy, shaking his head.

The rest of the meal passed in relative quiet, while the inmates contemplated how they'd dig up evidence against Kushrenada. At least that's what most of them contemplated. Duo found his thoughts drawn repeatedly back to Heero, and by the end of the meal, he was gritting his teeth to keep from screaming his frustration aloud.

Quatre could sense his teammate's growing tension, and took Trowa aside as they put their trays away. "Could you do me a favor, Trowa? Stay here with the rest of the guys for a half hour or so, and let me have a little alone time with Duo?"

A brief wounded look crossed Trowa's face, and he looked down at the ground between his feet. "Sure, Quatre."

The blonde stepped in close, forcing the other boy to look at him. "It's not like that, Trowa. You know better. We're _friends,_ Duo and I. Just friends. And I think right now he needs a friend to talk to."

Trowa managed a weak smile, wondering if he'd ever get over his jealousy of Duo and Quatre's closeness. "Go ahead, Quatre. I—I'm sorry I get so—." He shook his head. "It's just that I can't believe you'd want me when you could have him—."

Quatre laughed quietly. "First off, I couldn't have him. He's in love with Heero…he has been for a long time." His aquamarine eyes caught and held the deep green ones. "Secondly, I don't want him. I want you…and I have for a long time. And thirdly, don't you ever sell yourself short, Trowa Barton. You're a great guy—smart, and funny, and caring. And I'm totally crazy about you. Just you."

Trowa couldn't help himself, and pulled Quatre up against him for a lingering kiss.

The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted their embrace. "Uh, everyone's staring, guys," came Duo's chiding voice as he walked up and tossed his tray onto the counter.

"Shit." Trowa released Quatre, taking a step backwards, and darting a wary glance around the mess hall to see that Duo hadn't really been exaggerating. Quite a few people _were_ staring. "Shit," he repeated, running a hand over his face, and smiling sheepishly. "Uh, I'll see you two later," he mumbled, hastily walking back over to the table and ignoring the whistles and catcalls from their colleagues as he sat down and started a conversation with Ben.

"C'mon, Duo," Quatre urged, grabbing the braided boy's arm and steering him out of the cafeteria.

"Wha's up?" Duo asked, cocking his head to the side and giving his friend a curious look as they headed towards the barracks.

"I just wanted us to have a few minutes alone," Quatre told him frankly. "I know it's been a long day for you…for all of us. And I want to be sure you're okay." He put a companionable arm across Duo's shoulders as they headed to the barracks.

"I dunno, Quat," came the despondent reply. "I just—God, I miss him." Then Duo waved a hand dismissively, trying to pull himself together. "Don't mind me. I'm just tired. Got almost no sleep last night, and it was a killer of a day today." He forced a patented smile. "I'll be better tomorrow."

Quatre frowned a little. "It's okay to worry about him. You can't help it."

"Yeah, but we've got more important things to do right now," Duo insisted. "We've got exams…training…and proving Kushrenada's behind the whole mess Heero's in."

"And we'll deal with all that tomorrow," Quatre assured him. "For tonight, let's not dwell on any of it. Let's try to think cheerful thoughts."

Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I don't know," came an exasperated reply. "Think about…that kiss up on the mountain. Good stuff like that."

The braided boy's eyes went a little distant at that, and he very nearly smiled. "Yeah, it was great," he sighed. Then a mischievous gleam entered his eyes. "Not nearly as great as last night, though."

Quatre blushed, slightly alarmed at the turn the conversation was taking. "That's kind of, um, private, right?"

Duo chuckled. "Don't want me to kiss and tell?" he teased. He actually mustered up a leer for his friend. "How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. And circus-boy. How was it?"

"How was what?" Quatre asked, trying for innocence.

The indigo eyes rolled, and Duo made a "well, duh" sort of face. "Sex. With Trowa." He raised an eyebrow, giving his friend a sly look. "Y'know, sexy acrobat-boy? The slim, good-looking, extremely flexible guy you were in bed with last night?"

Quatre's face turned an interesting shade of scarlet, and he stammered for a response. "I d-don't think I should—."

"Of course you should," Duo chided. "This is me you're talking to. The one who kept pushing you and circus-boy together? The one who was willing to kiss you to make him jealous?"

Quatre sighed, looking away in embarrassment. "It was—wonderful," he admitted quietly.

Duo made a clicking sound with his tongue. "C'mon, Quat…that's too vague."

He wore a slightly desperate look, and the blonde boy frowned slightly, reaching out with his empathic ability and once again sensing his friend's tension and—fear. He realized Duo was looking for a way to think about something—anything—other than Heero's plight. And since that had been his intention when he asked Trowa to give them some private time, he felt like he had to follow through.

"What?" he said, trying for a snide tone. "You want a—blow by blow description?"

The braided boy turned, eyes widening at the unexpectedly lewd comment from the sweet blonde. "Uh…just something a little more detailed than 'wonderful' would be nice," he stammered out with less confidence than before.

Quatre grinned, tightening his grip around Duo's shoulders. "Well, for starters, he's a great kisser…" he said, his tone a little dreamy.

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

Duo half-closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I'd have thought he'd be a little—I dunno—impatient. After all, he did wait weeks to get you in the sack."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like he declared his intentions right at the start," he pointed out. "Actually, from the first kiss to the time we, er, ended up, um…" Words failed him at that point, as he recalled Trowa's talented hands sliding up under his shirt and caressing his back.

"…screwing each other's brains out?" Duo finished helpfully.

"It wasn't 'screwing,'" Quatre protested, trying to pull his mind back to the conversation at hand.

"Then what?"

"It was…m-making…"

"Oh, if you say 'making love,' I may have to whack you one, Quat!" Duo teased. "You had wild monkey sex. Just admit it."

Quatre paused, pulling Duo to a halt and turning to face him, aquamarine eyes earnest. "It wasn't, Duo!" he insisted. "I never felt that way before…ever!" He decided to turn the tables. "Was that what you and Heero did? Had 'wild monkey sex?'"

The indigo eyes widened, and Duo hesitated. "N-no," he finally managed to stammer out.

"Well what then?" Quatre pressed.

Duo glared heatedly at him. "First off, Winner, there were guards outside, so we couldn't very well have 'wild' anything! Secondly, we didn't have time to get too—creative. We just—just—."

"Made love?" asked Quatre with a knowing smirk.

A blush crept up his teammate's cheeks, and Duo shrugged, looking at the ground. "I s'pose you could call it that…if you wanted to be mushy about it…"

Quatre laughed, tucking an arm around Duo's waist and steering them towards the barracks again. "Well that's what Trowa and I did...only loudly," he admitted.

"Gods, I'm having trouble imagining it," Duo grinned. "You seem like the quiet type."

"Not when Trowa's bangs are tickling my—." Quatre stopped, a hand flying to his mouth.

"Your _what?_" Duo demanded, his expression positively wicked. He grinned evilly. "That's it, Quat. You better be prepared to tell me every intimate detail now." He wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist, poking his ribs with a teasing finger until the blonde squirmed and giggled involuntarily. "C'mon, little brother," Duo urged. "Spill it! _All_ of it!"

So Quatre did…distracting his friend from his worries by telling him about every kiss and every touch, until they both were staring dreamily off into space lost in their private memories, and more than a little horny, when Trowa finally arrived at the barracks.

The green-eyed boy looked at his two teammates, who were sitting side by side on Duo's bunk, both wearing stupid grins. "Do I even want to know?" he asked wryly, walking over to his foot locker and sitting on it to unlace his boots.

"Oh, you already do," Duo assured him, his vague expression coming into focus, and a smirk settling on his lips. Then, the braided boy turned to look at Quatre, his gaze softening. "Thanks for getting me to stop obsessing, Quat. You're the best."

"Any time."

Duo couldn't resist looking over at Trowa with a knowing leer. "Although," he added snidely, "to hear Quat talk, _you're_ the best, Barton."

Trowa merely looked up imperturbably, not the least bit embarrassed that the other two boys had apparently been discussing their respective bedmates. "Well, I guess that's for Quatre to know, and no one else to find out," he shrugged.

The blonde's face lit up, and he launched himself off the bunk, and into Trowa's arms, kissing him soundly.

"Awww," Duo drawled, trying to keep the little bit of envy out of his voice as he wished Heero were there for him to do the same to. "You two are just so sweet." He leaned onto his pillow, rolling so his gaze was on the ceiling instead of on his teammates. "Try to keep it quiet tonight, eh?"


	52. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6?

A/N: I could offer a bunch of lame-ass excuses (work, taking care of animals, work, exhaustion, friends visiting from far away, work) but you don't want to hear all that. You just want another chapter…so here…better late than never…

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty One: Discoveries

Captain Chang was justifiably furious. Standing with hands on hips, glowering down at a harried-looking secretary, he had a look in his dark eyes that promised death and destruction to any who got in his way. "What do you mean no toxicology was done?! What kind of 'in-depth autopsy' doesn't include toxicology?"

The secretary looked down at the report on her desk. "He was in a coma, Captain. Long-term coma patients generally die of organ failure or deterioration of some vital function. Blood tests would only determine which organ or system failed, and the hands-on autopsy did the same."

"Did no one tell you this was to be investigated as a murder?" Wufei snarled.

She looked again at the paperwork. "There was nothing to indicate murder, sir. Lowe died of complications from the original incident that placed him in a coma."

"The 'original incident' was an assault," Wufei pointed out. "That means that a resultant death calls for a murder investigation. I want the toxicology done today!"

"Y-yes sir." The secretary pulled out a form and began transferring information. "Uh, I'll just send the paperwork to Doctor J, and…"

"I'll take it to him," replied the Captain.

"He's busy in autopsy, sir," she said with a wary glance up at the gleaming onyx eyes. "But I'll make sure he gets these…"

Wufei reached over to deftly pull the forms from her hands. "Where would I find your autopsy room?"

"You can't go in there!"

The Chinese officer placed both palms on the desk, looming over the uneasy clerk. "I will go wherever I have to in order to make certain the appropriate tests are done! This is a murder case, and a young man's future hangs in the balance! If I have to personally stand over Doctor J's shoulder and watch him conduct each test, I will!"

"Turn right in the hallway and it's the third door on the left," she whimpered, slumping against the back of her chair as he straightened and gathered up the paperwork.

Wufei gave a small bow. "Thank you, miss. You've been a great help." He turned on his heel, stalking briskly out of the office and down the hall to find the Chief Medical Examiner and order the blood work to be conducted.

* * *

While Wufei was running damage control on L1, the boys from Team Wing were waking up for the second day without their leader. 

"Duo…c'mon…wake up!" Quatre said urgently, shoving Duo's shoulder.

The braided boy mumbled sleepily, swatting at the hand. "Fi' more min's…jus' fi' more."

"No! We're almost late already," Quatre pointed out.

Duo rolled over, groaning, and rubbed a hand across his face. "Fuck. I don't think I slept a wink."

"Why didn't you say something?" asked his friend, grabbing a uniform out of Duo's foot locker and tossing it up to him.

"You an' Trowa looked so peaceful," Duo shrugged, recalling waking from a horrible nightmare in which Heero was the one being beaten and raped, instead of him. He'd been halfway off his bunk, planning to seek solace from his bunkmates, until he saw them curled up together in Quatre's bed. He hadn't had the heart to wake them.

"Trowa and I can sleep together any time," Quatre growled in frustration. "You, on the other hand, are alone right now, and if you need support, you're supposed to let us know."

"But—."

"No 'buts!'" Quatre grabbed Duo's arm to steady him as he dropped wearily to the floor, yawning widely. "From now on, if you have trouble sleeping, you wake one of us." His aquamarine eyes were glittering with determination. "Screw that. You're sleeping in my bunk tonight."

Duo gave his friend a sidelong glance. "Quat—I'm not putting Trowa out of your bed just cuz I have a few bad dreams."

Trowa walked over then, a wry smile barely curving one side of his mouth. "We could all three try to stuff ourselves in together."

The braided boy chuckled. "You are one kinky guy, Barton," he teased. "I'm not into threesomes."

"Me neither…especially not with Yuy's boytoy," came the snide response.

"Hey! I'm nobody's 'boytoy,'" Duo declared hotly, regaining some spirit.

"Oh, that's right. It's looooove," Trowa teased.

"Barton, you're a fucking asshole," Duo muttered, grabbing his uniform and stalking off to the bathroom.

Quatre eyed his lover suspiciously. "What're you up to?"

"I figure Maxwell's sharper when he's pissed off," Trowa shrugged.

"So you're needling him just to get a rise?"

"It's better than seeing him mope," came the complacent response.

The blonde boy gave his green-eyed boyfriend an appreciative look. "You just amaze me, Trowa."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't have expected you to put so much thought into helping Duo."

"I owe him." This time Trowa's tone was more somber, carrying that hint of self-loathing he hadn't lost completely since the river crossing.

Quatre sighed. "He said you're even. And Duo Maxwell doesn't lie."

Trowa managed a wry smile. "Even if I didn't owe him for what I did to him, I owe him as a teammate…and a friend."

The blue eyes widened and warmed, and then Quatre threw himself into Trowa's arms. "You, Trowa Barton, are wonderful."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" came an amusedly disgusted voice at the bathroom door. "Can't you two keep your hands to yourselves for five minutes?"

They broke apart guiltily, and then laughed at the same time.

Duo walked up between them, throwing an arm around each one's shoulders. "I appreciate all you guys are doing for me, y'know," he commented, proving he was keenly aware of the level of support they were providing. "With you for teammates, I just might get through this."

"You definitely will," Quatre promised.

"Then let's get our asses to calisthenics before Merquise gets pissed at us. I want to weasel a couple of favors out of him."

They sprinted off to the exercise yard, arriving just in time, and managing the appearance of their usual confidence and swagger. After all, Team Wing had an image to keep.

* * *

Treize watched the morning exercise from the edge of the athletic field, his tawny eyes fixed on Duo. The fucking brat was still haunting his dreams…ever since that one kiss. And now mixed with his hatred of the boy was a seething desire for him. L2 whore or not, the kid had a body that wouldn't quit. Unfortunately, he also had a devious mind and a deep-seated hatred of the cruel warden; so Kushrenada knew there'd be no safe way to bargain with him. That left only one choice—destroying him. 

Having Yuy hauled off in shackles had been a good start. At least it gave Maxwell a taste of loss, not unlike his brother's death had given Treize. And the boy's desperate attempt at seduction had been simultaneously gratifying, tempting, and insulting. But the warden hadn't survived so many years in the system by being a fool. He was a brilliant tactician at least, carrying on his drug distribution right under the nose of the prison board. And what's more, he wasn't worried about detection. Who'd believe any juvenile reprobate that tried to inform on him?

Treize scowled at the sight of Duo walking off with arms slung companionably over his teammates' shoulders. "Very chummy, aren't you?" he muttered under his breath. Not that it would surprise him if Maxwell found entertainment elsewhere after Yuy was taken away. After all, gutter trash was gutter trash forever.

"Something interesting about my recruits?" asked Major Merquise, having walked silently up behind the glowering warden.

Kushrenada stiffened, keeping his hands crossed behind his back, his stance appearing casual. "I don't see any recruits, Major. Just a bunch of juvenile delinquents."

"I beg to differ. They've essentially completed the training. We're just practicing them with the simulator and testing them on classroom subjects this week to get an overview of their strengths so we can place them in the proper classes and levels at the Academy in the fall."

"There's still time for them to fuck you over," shrugged Treize. "And I maintain that the Peacecraft Initiative is the brain child of a bunch of idealistic, ignorant do-gooders."

"That will be up to the board of directors to decide." The Major narrowed his ice-blue eyes at the warden. "Furthermore, they'll need to decide whether it's wise in future classes to mix prison guards with military personnel in the supervision of these kids. If I were you, I'd start job-hunting at my earliest convenience." With a satisfied smirk, the Major strode off towards the mess hall.

"If I were you," Treize crooned in an undertone, "I'd start watching my back at my earliest convenience." His face settled into a menacing scowl, and he headed for the guard house to talk to some of his "inner circle" about the annoying Major. Clearly Chang had passed his attitudes on to his superior; but with Chang gone, there was a window of opportunity. With a little planning and proper execution, Kushrenada had no doubt he could eliminate both the troublesome Major, and his nemesis, Duo Maxwell. And better yet, he could make it appear to be the fault of the military training itself, thereby discrediting the Peacecraft Initiative too.

Treize Kushrenada's plotting was far from over.

* * *

Oblivious to the pending threat, although not unaware, Duo and his teammates settled in for breakfast. 

"Aw, man—back to oatmeal?" Quatre groaned, eyeing the sloppy mess with disgust.

"I showed ya how to dress it up," Duo reminded him.

"But it's so much work!"

Duo reached over and switched bowls, handing Quatre his already-prepared meal. "There ya go, ya big baby," he teased.

Quatre smirked sweetly at him. "Thanks. You're a pal."

They settled in to eat, though Duo's eyes kept wandering to the door.

"You know there's no way they'd have cleared it up by now, don't you?" Trowa asked in an undertone.

"I'm not waiting for Heero to walk through that door," Duo assured him. "But Merquise should be here soon, and I want to start convincing him to let us hack K.'s system."

"How're you gonna do that?" asked the green-eyed boy.

"Charm and tact," Duo shrugged. "And if that doesn't work…I'll beg."

"Of course," came the sardonic reply. "I should've known."

When Major Merquise walked in, his gaze went straight to Team Wing and he headed for their table, settling into the empty seat beside Quatre. "I'll get straight to the point," he said curtly. "I got a call from Chang this morning. There's been a bit of a setback."

Duo paled visibly, but swallowed hard and kept his chin raised. "Is Heero okay?" was all he asked.

"Fine." The officer let his gaze rake over the boy assessingly. "They just didn't do the toxicology as part of the autopsy, and Chang had to kick some ass in the medical examiner's office. It's being done now, though, even as we speak." He smiled wryly. "Chang's very persuasive."

The boy grinned, brightening a little. "I love that man," he said warmly.

The ice-blue eyes narrowed. "Hands off him, Maxwell. He's your guardian. And your commanding officer."

"And _your_ intended," Duo shot back with a smirk. "Don't worry, sir. I only love him like family." He glanced coyly to the side. "Though he _does_ have those exotic Asian looks going for him…"

"Maxwell—."

The boy laughed, winking at his teammates before turning to face the Major. He leaned closer, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Since I have your attention, sir, can I ask for a little favor?"

He received a very wary look. "Haven't you been raking in a lot of those lately? Chang didn't bust you for sneaking in to see Yuy the other night. I got you a chance to say goodbye. What more are you looking for?" The Major also kept his voice low, wary of eavesdroppers.

Duo didn't know whether or not to be alarmed that the high-ranking officer knew about his midnight visit to Heero's cell. But the fact that he wasn't being tossed in lockup made him guess there'd be no repercussions. "Heh. You don't miss a trick, do you, sir?"

"I try not to."

"What I need for a favor is simple," Duo told him frankly. "Give the three of us a couple of hours of library time…unmonitored."

Merquise raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

"There's a system we'd like to access to find out a few things," came the vague response. "And the less you know, the better, sir, if you catch my drift."

"You want me to turn a blind eye while you hack someone's computer system?"

Duo shrugged. "Something like that."

"Whose?"

"Kushrenada's."

"What, exactly, are you looking for?"

"A connection to L1…a name or number linking him to Lowe's murder."

"You don't even know he had anything to do with Lowe's death. It's still possible that Heero really is responsible for it."

Duo shook his head. "You don't believe that any more than we do, sir. It was too convenient; the timing was too perfect. I _know _Kushrenada set it up. That means it had to be murder. There _has_ to be evidence, right?"

Zechs nodded reluctantly. "Still, we may never be able to find it. If the toxicology comes back negative—."

"—the police won't consider any suspects other than Heero," Duo finished for him. "I know that. Which is why I need you to help us investigate it ourselves," he pleaded quietly, almost whispering.

"And if you find nothing?"

"Then we'll know Heero's life is in Chang's hands, and that proving self-defense is his only option," Duo said in a pained voice. "But I don't think that's true. And if it turns out the autopsy shows that Lowe died of something new…some new trauma or substance…then Heero will be completely in the clear. By the same token, if we find something in K.'s computer that links him to Lowe in any way, shape or form, even with a negative toxicology report, the cops would have to consider other options."

"It would be inadmissible as evidence," the officer pointed out.

"But it would give probable cause for a search warrant, wouldn't it?"

"And you'd have to admit to hacking, which would land you in prison," came the quick response.

"It'd be worth it, for Heero."

"As admirable as your intentions are, Maxwell, I can't very well let you do something blatantly illegal." He held up a hand as Duo started to protest. "You know Chang would never forgive me if you ended up in prison. Besides, he's not exactly out of ideas himself. He's reviewing the hospital security videos. He's got an expert analyst going over them to enhance the images and check every person coming and going in the past few weeks. They'll have hospital staff identify every face, and if there's even one that doesn't match up, they'll have a possible suspect."

"But we might be able to find something that would link Kushrenada to any suspect they find," Duo pointed out. He gave the man his best pleading look, and most beguiling smile. "Please, sir. We need to feel like we're doing _something _to help. And this is all we could come up with."

The Major smiled to himself, seeing the dogged determination and devotion shining from the indigo eyes. He knew how hard it was to stand helpless while a friend was in trouble.

He sighed deeply. "Well, if you did it while I wasn't aware, and turned up anything, I might be able to steer Chang in the right direction…covertly, of course," he suggested with a small shrug.

Duo grinned at him. "I think maybe I love you, too, sir."

Major Merquise shook his head ruefully. "You're still jail bait, Maxwell…and as I said, my affections lie…elsewhere." He gave a wry smirk. "I think Team Wing will need some extra study time in the library this evening," he said in a slightly louder voice. "I'm not pleased with yesterday's test scores. I think you all can do better. So be there at nineteen-hundred hours tonight."

"Yes, sir!" Duo replied with a cocky salute.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, and at exactly seven p.m. the three boys walked into the library, only to find Major Merquise at the desk. "Good evening, gentlemen," he said smoothly, looking up from a book. "Try to keep it down in here. I'm absolutely riveted on the outcome of this mystery novel. So please don't let your 'studying' interfere, eh?" 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Duo smirked, pulling Quatre after him to the computer. He settled in behind the keyboard and keyed up the internet connection. "Okay, Quat. We'll start out slow. Y'got some cd's for storing anything we're able to steal?"

"You know I do."

"Always the tactical genius," Duo crooned happily, forgetting for a moment that Heero was a world away, as he began exploring the data links to the prison communication system.

Trowa leaned on the other side of Quatre, eyes intently fixed on the screen. "There!" he said, pointing to a file name. "Try searching under less important functions. Find a back door in."

"Gotcha." Duo spared him a glance as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

An hour later, he was muttering curses. He'd made it through the prison system defenses, and even been able to hack into personnel information, inmate lists, and maintenance inventories. But he still couldn't locate any log of calls from Kushrenada's vid-phone to outside contacts.

"Sure are a lot of inter-colony prison shuttle trips," Quatre commented, eyeing a list of flights. "Drop that data onto a cd, would ya?"

"For—?" Duo asked, simultaneously carrying out the request.

"Not sure yet. But see if there's a prisoner list on those shuttles, and maybe the names of guards and pilots."

"Don't want much, do you?" Duo chuckled, pausing and flexing his fingers.

"How 'bout I take the keyboard for a bit?"

The braided boy relinquished his position, watching with open admiration as Quatre flawlessly hacked files. "So you weren't bragging the first day of camp. You really do have some talent, Winner."

"You doubted me?"

"Never."

Another hour passed while Quatre dug up schedules, flight logs, and anything else he could think of. Yet they still didn't find a way into Kushrenada's system.

"Firewall," Quatre sighed, glowering at the screen. "The man's managed to completely isolate access." He looked up wearily. "We won't be able to get what we're looking for unless we can use the terminal in K.'s office."

"Well, shit," Duo muttered. "Fuck!" He threw himself against the back of the chair. "K.'s hardly ever out of his office. And when he is, he's usually within sight of the building at the very least."

"We'd need a solid hour with his system," Quatre said, shaking his head ruefully. "Y'think we could slip into his office at night?"

"Maybe," Duo conceded. "But I think the warden's quarters are attached. The chance of his coming in and interrupting is pretty high."

Trowa was standing behind Quatre's chair, massaging his shoulders as the blonde leaned back in the chair to rest for a moment. "How are we going to get into that office then?" he asked quietly.

Duo snorted. "I've worn out my welcome with him."

"That's putting it mildly," Trowa smirked.

"What about you?" Duo asked. "Would he start supplying you again if you pretended to play along?"

Trowa shook his head. "After the things I said when the fucker pulled his shit at the river crossing, he knows I hate him. And even though he got me to take the stuff afterwards, he's got to have figured out that they were gone a long time ago, and that I'm clean. He may not know how I got through withdrawal, but he must know I did."

"He'd never believe it if you asked for drugs again," Quatre agreed. "And since Duo's attempt at, er, winning him over…"

"Nice way to put it," Trowa said wryly, giving Duo a sly glance.

"Look, it was all—."

"That's old news," Quatre cut him off. "Except that it means K. will be expecting us to try anything to help Heero." He shook his head. "We need to come up with bait so enticing he forgets to question who's offering it."

Both Quatre and Trowa looked squarely at Duo, who blinked cluelessly. "What?"

"What does K. want more than anything?" Quatre asked.

"—to crush me under his heel?" Duo smirked.

"Exactly."

Trowa frowned at him. "What're you talking about doing, Quatre?"

"We give Kushrenada what he wants…Duo. Or at least we pretend to."

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Duo said with a frown.

"No, it'll work!" Quatre insisted. "If we can get Kushrenada out of his office and make sure he's gone at least an hour, we can get what we need."

"Get to the part where you hand me over to him," Duo grumbled.

"What if Kushrenada thought he could nail you doing something completely illegal?" Quatre elaborated. "Like escaping, for instance?"

"You want to tell him Maxwell's planning an escape?" Trowa demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't he rush to stop it?" Quatre added.

"I suppose so," admitted the auburn-haired boy. "But how would you convince him the escape attempt was genuine?"

"It's all in the delivery," Quatre assured him. "Maybe if we got someone else to take the news to K. he'd take it at face value."

"I think we need a little more specific plan," Duo pointed out.

"You boys get what you need?" called Major Merquise from his position across the room.

"Not exactly," Duo replied. While Quatre shut the system down, the braided boy walked over to the MSC officer. "There's a whole lot of information, and we need to go through it. But the stuff we really need can only be accessed from Kushrenada's office."

The ice-blue eyes narrowed. "Do not even _think_ of trying to slip in there at night, Maxwell. I don't care how good you are at infiltration."

"I promised Chang I'd obey you, sir," Duo said firmly. "And I will. Besides, I'm sure the bastard has a security camera as well as an alarm system. We need a little more information before we move on him."

"And we need to distract him," Trowa added, joining them at the desk.

"Dare I ask the plan?"

"Don't have one yet," Duo admitted. "At least not one with specifics. We need to work out the details."

"You'll let me know when you do?"

Duo nodded. "I appreciate how much faith you have in us."

"You've earned it," shrugged the officer. He looked up at the boys. "Why don't you all head for the barracks? It's nearly lights out already."

As Quatre and Trowa headed out the door, Duo paused, a somber look crossing his face. "Y'think there's any chance we'll get Heero back before graduation?"

The Major scowled down at his desktop. "Honestly, Maxwell, if the toxicology comes back negative, there's a chance the case could drag on a bit."

"We've got to get him back," Duo said miserably. He didn't want the Major to see a display of emotion, but he didn't care if his feelings were obvious. "To tell the truth, sir, I don't sleep much without him on the bunk under mine." He managed a fleeting smile. "Ever since solitary, he kind of kept the nightmares away."

"If you need to see Doctor Po—."

"No! I-I'm okay…just…I'd be better with Heero back."

The blue eyes pinned him with a discerning look. "I've seen your test scores the past two days, Maxwell. And if I didn't know how smart you are, I'd have doubts." His expression softened slightly. "But considering the stress you and your teammates are under, you've all managed to function adequately."

"Don't tell Heero. He'd never forgive me if I don't do as well as he knows I'm capable of."

Zechs smiled. "Sounds like you won't forgive yourself, either. Excellence is a little addictive, isn't it?"

A trace of a smile touched Duo's lips. "Guess so…an' I guess maybe it's nice to be good at something legal, for a change."

The officer gave a quiet chuckle. "I don't suppose you'd consider appearing before the board of directors of the Peacecraft Foundation when they hold the meeting to review the success of the program here."

Duo grimaced slightly. "I'm not big on public speaking, sir."

"You know I could order you to do it," mused the officer. "But I'd rather not." He eyed the boy appraisingly. "I'd consider it a huge favor…not unlike the one I've just done for your team."

Duo smirked at him; the boy understood bargaining very well…his skills had been honed on the street vendors of L2. "You play hardball, sir."

Major Merquise shrugged. "When I have to." He pondered for a moment. "Are you a gambling man, Maxwell?"

"You kidding? Have you even _read_ my file?"

"Well, I believe that Chang will succeed. I'll bet that he gets Yuy back here before the end of camp. If I win, you give a speech at graduation."

"A speech?"

"You tell the board of directors what this camp has done for you."

"And if you lose, and Heero's not back?" Duo asked, his voice a little ragged at the thought.

"I'll give the speech." The Major smiled grimly. "I hate public speaking too."

Duo laughed. "Then you've got yourself a deal, sir."


	53. Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6?

A/N: Again, sorry for the delay…there was a logistical nightmare in the next couple of chapters that took me ages to overcome…and I wasn't willing to post it until it felt _right_. But here it is (a rather OOC Quatre notwithstanding) and the story should be wrapping up in a few chapters…thanks for hanging in there! (And I haven't proofread as well as I usually do, so forgive any mistakes in the need for expediency.)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty Two: Best Laid Plans

Back at the barracks, the boys from Team Wing dropped the data they'd collected into their laptop, and spent hours trying to make sense of it, with little success.

They tried to see a pattern in the schedules of shuttles and prisoner transfers, looking for colony connections, without making any new breakthroughs. It was all the more discouraging because they knew with their heavy schedule of simulator testing and exams, they wouldn't have much spare time for sleuthing the rest of the week.

Eventually exhaustion set in, and they decided the need for sleep temporarily superseded their desire to find a link between Kushrenada and L1.

Duo took Heero's pillow and went to curl up next to Quatre.

"Fuck, I miss him, Quat," he mumbled wearily.

"I know, Duo." Quatre stroked the top of the chestnut head that was nestled on his pillow. "But you know Chang's going to protect him until he's cleared of the charges."

Duo rolled onto his back, scowling up at the bottom of Trowa's bunk. "I know he will." He let out a breath in an explosive sigh. "God, I don't know when I became so dependent on Yuy."

"That'd be when you fell in love with him," Quatre pointed out, nudging him chidingly. "I know I'd be lost without Trowa."

The auburn-haired boy sauntered over to wrap his arms around Quatre's neck in a rare show of affection in front of Duo. "Y'got that backwards, Quatre," he murmured in his lover's ear. "I'm the one who needs you."

Duo groaned. "Get a room!" He thwacked them both with his pillow, before drawing it back against him, and burying his face in it to breathe Heero's scent.

"G'night, Trowa."

Trowa sighed. "Yeah. G'night." He climbed into his bunk above the other two boys.

* * *

It was still an hour before dawn, when Quatre sat up sharply, the motion waking Duo. 

"Wassup, Quat?" Duo mumbled sleepily. "Bedbugs?"

"No. I just figured it out!" Quatre said urgently.

"Four in the morning…figured what out?"

"The shuttles! I know why there's so many…what he's using them for!"

Duo muttered a curse. "Why can't you get inspired at, say, noon?"

"Shush. Just hear me out." Quatre pulled his knees up to his chest, encircling them with his arms, and resting his chin on top. "All those shuttle schedules…the connections…it's how Kushrenada's moving drugs."

Duo blinked in surprise. "You think he's doing more than a little distribution?"

"Judging from the numbers of flights and the destinations, he's got connections on all five colonies, as well as Earth."

"That would make him a major player," Trowa pointed out, hanging his head over the side of his bunk to regard his teammates with a worried look. "And a lot more dangerous than we thought." He swung down and joined the other two on Quatre's bunk.

"I always thought he was dangerous," Duo muttered with a scowl. "The fucker beat me up the first time we met."

"That's nothing compared to what he'd do to protect his secret," Quatre said gravely. He shook his head. "We can't take any chances when it comes to getting at his computer system."

"Fuck, I wish we had Heero," Duo sighed. "If he's as good as he claimed to be…"

"He'd have to be." Quatre gave him a frank, worried look. "I'm not sure you and I could do it…especially considering we need you as the bait in the trap."

"I really wish you'd stop saying that," Duo muttered. "Y'know what happens to bait?"

Trowa chuckled darkly. "It gets eaten."

"That better not be another sexual innuendo—."

"I wish it was. No, Duo, I was being pretty literal there. If you go through the motions of an escape, Kushrenada might consider it his opportunity to get rid of you permanently."

"It's too risky," Quatre agreed.

"No!" Duo protested. "We need to take the bastard down. He set me up, Trowa up, and Heero up…and I'd wager only your name kept you on the sidelines, Quatre. The dirty sonofabitch set his dogs on Jase, too. We have got to nail him on whatever we can…drugs, murder…anything at all."

"Well, so far the only plan I've got is having Austin slip him word that you're going to bust out to go after Heero," shrugged Quatre. "And that's weak, at best. It'd open the way for Trowa and I to break into his office…but there's no guarantee we'd be able to get into his system…or what we'd find once we were in. He might keep his files somewhere else altogether."

"Not likely," Trowa mused. "He spends too much time here, and he feels like it's his home turf. I think everything we need is in that computer of his."

"So we agree on that," Duo said decisively. "And if using me to bait him is the only way to buy us time to dig through his shit, then that's what we'll do."

Quatre sighed unhappily, but nodded. "D'you think Kushrenada would believe Austin?"

Trowa was the one who put a damper on that idea. "I'm not so sure, Quatre. Kyle's boys are still here, and I'd lay odds at least one of them reports back to K. on a regular basis. He probably knows Austin and Duo made peace."

"So how do we leak word of my escape to someone who'll get the news to K., _and_ that he'd find credible?" Duo asked. He sat up, balling up Heero's pillow and leaning his elbows on it.

"Maybe we can make sure one of Kyle's teammates overhears something…" Quatre mused.

"What if we have Merquise have one of the corporals or lieutenants mention they caught wind of an escape plan?" suggested Duo.

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow at that. "It might work…if they were talking within earshot of some of the guards…" He shrugged slightly. "Let's run it by Merquise tomorrow, and see what he thinks."

"And what if he doesn't go for it?"

"He has to be in on it, Duo, or we're as liable to get caught by his soldiers as by the prison guards and Kushrenada. We'll need his help to get evidence, as well as his testimony that it's genuine."

Duo nodded. "I'll persuade him to let us try, even if I have to promise to give that stupid speech whether Heero makes it back or not." Duo frowned thoughtfully. "You really think K. will believe I'd risk everything to escape and try to get to Heero?"

"If we're lucky, he won't analyze it that closely," Quatre insisted. "He'll just know you expect him to try something, and want to get away from him, as well as get to Heero."

"We could make sure someone finds the diagram I drew of the guard posts and patrol routes," Duo said helpfully.

"When was that?" Quatre asked suspiciously.

"Awhile ago," came the deliberately vague reply.

Quatre eyed his roommate warily. "How long have you been planning an escape?"

"Uh, since the first day," Duo admitted, hanging his head sheepishly. "I always do it when they send me to a new place. It's a…contingency plan." He was rather proud of borrowing the phrase Captain Chang had used in many a class.

"And when was the last time you thought of using it?" Quatre pressed.

Duo smirked. "What time is it?"

The blonde threw his hands up in defeat. "Don't tell me you really _are_ thinking of escaping to get to Heero!"

"Thinking, Quat, just thinking," Duo asserted. "I wouldn't really try it. I promised Chang I'd stay here and behave…I promised Heero." He raised his chin defiantly. "Doesn't mean I can't daydream about it, though."

Trowa gave a wry chuckle, shaking his head. "Daydreaming is one thing, Maxwell. But if you get caught with a written plan for an escape…"

"It's just diagrams…mostly chicken-scratch," Duo said defensively. "I didn't outline the _whole_ idea."

"Good thing. Kushrenada would just love to get his hands on you with that," Trowa pointed out.

"He won't," Quatre said firmly. "Give me the diagram, Duo. Just in case."

"Aw, Quat…" Duo gave in when he saw the determination in his teammate's eyes, and went over to his bunk, pulling a sheet of paper from a slit he'd made in the fabric of the mattress. "Killjoy," he muttered, handing it to Quatre.

The blonde eyed it critically. "Wow. How long did this take?"

"Almost a week…keeping an eye on the guards and the perimeter," shrugged Duo modestly.

"No wonder we got away with sneaking into the kennels for the dog shit. You knew every move the guards would make."

"That's my job as an inmate…"

"_Was_ your job," Quatre reminded him. "You're about to enter the MSC Academy, Duo. Being an inmate will be a thing of the past."

The braided boy shook his head, grinning wryly. "Still hard to believe, ain't it?"

"For all of us," Trowa agreed. "I dunno about you two, but I'm still getting used to the idea."

"I imagine we will be for a while," Quatre shrugged. "Now, how 'bout we try to get one more hour of sleep…or at least rest…until reveille?" He maneuvered so that he was nestled between Duo and Trowa.

Duo flopped back onto his pillow, yawning widely. "That's what I was saying when you were struck with inspiration, Quat." He buried his face in Heero's pillow, breathing in the scent of his lover, and taking a little comfort from it, as well as from his teammates' presence. "'Night guys."

"'Night, Duo," they said in unison.

* * *

They'd barely dozed off again when it was time to wake up and dash to calisthenics, and the rest of the morning passed in a blur of classes and tests. It was after noon before they had a free moment between lunch and simulator testing. But when they stopped by Major Merquise's office, he wasn't in it. 

"Probably off concocting harder tests for us," Duo sighed, stifling a yawn.

"Maybe we can catch him after dinner," Quatre suggested.

They turned away, only to find the warden a few feet away, regarding them with a sly, smug look. "Something I can help you boys with?" he asked in a sinister purr.

"Yeah, you can eat shit and die," Duo suggested with a glare.

"Tsk, tsk…Maxwell…still so defiant?" The tawny-eyed man shook his head. "Last time you came to my office, you weren't nearly so hostile."

"That was a tactical error on my part," Duo snarled, ignoring Quatre's restraining hand on his wrist. "I should've gone in armed."

"Stooping to threats?" asked the warden.

"Just making an observation," Duo replied icily.

"C'mon, Duo," Quatre urged in an undertone. "Don't let him get to you. Let's go back to the barracks."

"Ah, Winner—ever the little peacemaker, aren't you?" mused Kushrenada. His cold glare traveled to Trowa. "And you, Barton. I don't know how you managed it," he crooned. "No drugs in the barracks during the search, and apparently none since. You think you're clever, don't you?"

"I'm getting there," Trowa said evenly, edging so that he was between his teammates and the hated warden.

"In your dreams," sneered the man coldly. "There's nearly two weeks left until graduation, boys. Two weeks without Yuy or Chang to protect you." His eyes narrowed a deadly glare at Duo. "You think you've got Merquise wrapped around your finger, too? That won't do you any good. You're a thieving, murdering L2 whore, and before this camp is over, I'll find a way to prove it."

"You can't prove what isn't true," Quatre said staunchly, his grip on Duo's arm tightening painfully as he literally dragged the angry boy backwards towards their barracks. "Come _on_ Duo!"

The warden chuckled nastily. "You're a naïve fool, Winner."

The braided boy finally relented, yielding to the tug on his arm, and turning to follow his teammates. But he kept glancing warily over his shoulder, watching the vindictive warden until they turned a corner out of his sight.

"You can let go, Quat," he muttered, wincing at the tight grip on his arm.

"Sorry," came the genuinely repentant response. Quatre released Duo's wrist. "I just didn't want you to slip up."

"I wouldn't," Duo assured him, much calmer than his teammates would have expected. "But I did want K. to think I might." At Quatre's questioning look, he smirked. "So he'll believe it when he hears about the escape plan," he explained. "The more angry and confrontational I am, the more he'll expect me to pull a stupid, hotheaded stunt like that, right?"

Even Trowa looked impressed. "So all that bluster was just for show?"

"Not _all_," Duo shrugged. "I really hate the bastard…that's no act. But if I was too calm, he'd be looking for some kind of trick. This way, he'll expect rash action from me, instead of a setup."

"He might at that," Quatre agreed. "Sorry about hauling you away like that."

"No. That was perfect," Duo insisted. "And as soon as we can get some 'alone' time with Merquise and outline the plan, we can start setting K. up."

Trowa's green eyes gleamed in a rare show of emotion. "I am gonna enjoy bringing that arrogant asshole down."

"Aren't we all?" Duo smirked back, pulling open the door to the barracks and filing in behind his teammates.

Quatre was frowning in concentration. "I just wish we had a foolproof way to get word to Kushrenada about the escape."

Duo shrugged. "Sorry, but this 'thieving, murdering L2 whore' is fresh out of ideas." He flopped onto Heero's bunk, putting his hands behind his head.

"You're not a—." Quatre stopped abruptly in mid-sentence. For some reason the word "whore" triggered a flash of inspiration. "Oh, wait. I think I've got it." His gaze darted from Duo to Trowa and back again. "What if you _weren't _happy to have Heero back?"

The indigo eyes gazed back with a completely skeptical gleam. "Quat, I hate to break the news to you, but I'd _kill_ to have Heero back."

"Sure, but does K. know that?"

Trowa caught on fast. "No, he thinks Duo's a conniving little thief…someone who'd use people right and left."

"Exactly," Quatre asserted.

"Hey!" Duo protested.

"I mean K. believes it, Duo. Not me," Quatre chided. "But it's perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

"Suppose while Heero was gone, you got bored and hooked up with someone else?"

"Fat chance."

"Again, K. doesn't know that. Suppose he thought you'd replaced Heero…with, say, Trowa?"

Duo's jaw dropped and he turned a stunned look on the tall, auburn-haired boy. "Me an' Trowa?"

They both burst out laughing in the same instant, Trowa doubling over with mirth, while Duo curled up on the bunk in hysterics.

Quatre stood with his hands on his hips. "Damn it, you two! I'm serious!"

"Quat, you've got to be shittin' me!" Duo blurted out between laughs. "There's no way I can pretend to dump Heero for Trowa."

"Hey!"

"Not that you aren't hot, Tro'," he added hastily. "But Yuy's a fucking _God!_" _Heh, literally!_

Trowa rolled his eyes, turning an almost pleading gaze to his lover. "It won't work," he predicted. "Sorry, Quatre. But of all of us, Duo's more likely to end up with _you_ than me."

"Yeah, and get gutted by you?" Duo scoffed. "No fuckin' way, Tro'. The pretty blonde is all yours."

Trowa smirked at him. "An' tall, dark and dangerous is all yours."

"You aren't listening!" Quatre snapped, glaring at both of them. "What if Kushrenada thought you stole Trowa from me, Duo? Don't you think he'd find it believable when I ran to him to tell him about the escape plan?"

"Oh." Both Duo and Trowa stopped joking, a speculative gleam coming into both sets of eyes. "That might work—," Duo conceded.

Trowa scowled slightly, walking over beside the bunks. "So exactly how are we supposed to go about making K. think Duo dumped Heero for me?"

"Not _dumped_, per se…just found recreation elsewhere," Quatre replied. His quick mind was already formulating plans to set the stage. "First off, you two have to be seen in public…together."

"Whoa! Back up a sec!" Duo cautioned. "Doing _what _in public?"

Quatre gave him an evil grin, beginning to enjoy a plan that made Duo squirm uneasily. "Well, kissing at least."

"Ack!" Duo jumped up off the bunk, taking a step towards Quatre. "Are you nuts? I'm not kissing Trowa—especially in front of anyone who might tell Heero!"

"Ditto," Trowa said blandly, leaning back against a wall and crossing his arms.

But the blonde heir to the Winner fortune hadn't made it through life by being a pushover. He fixed his two teammates with a piercing glare. "Do you, or do you not want a chance at Kushrenada's computer system? A chance to bring him down for all he's done?"

Duo looked away first. "You know I do."

"Me too," Trowa admitted.

"Then work with me," Quatre urged. "Here's how it'll go. You two put on a little show of public affection…enough to get the camp talking. And, Duo, don't worry about what Heero will think. We'll get word to him through Merquise, so he doesn't get the wrong idea."

The braided boy nodded reluctantly, fixing a studious gaze on the floor so he didn't have to look at Trowa.

"Then, I'll go to Kushrenada and say you stole my boyfriend and I want you out of the way."

Trowa looked at the soft blue eyes and the shining blonde hair of his lover, smiling vaguely. "Quatre…" His tone was gentle and affectionate. "How are you going to convince a bastard like K. that you're capable of being so vindictive?"

Quatre smiled back. "You'll just have to trust that I can do this."

"I dunno," Duo chimed in. "You're a sweet, sweet kid, Quat. I'm not sure there's any way Kushrenada will believe you'd turn on me so fast."

"That's why you two will have to make it look good," Quatre said simply. "And so will I." A vaguely troubled look crossed his face. "We're going to have to act like we really hate each other…like the team is falling apart…at least in public."

"Been there before," Duo said with a wry smile.

Trowa gave a short, sharp laugh. "A few times," he agreed. "Maybe it's not so far-fetched an idea that Team Wing could run into personality issues again."

"Well, not to an outside observer," Quatre added. "Personally, we all know better. In fact, if we weren't such a tight team, there's no way we could carry out this little charade." He looked at Duo with an indefinable gleam in his eyes. "I'm going to have to watch you kiss my boyfriend in public. You think that won't sting?"

"What is this? Like, the ultimate trust exercise?" Duo teased. He gave his friend a wink. "Don't worry, Quat. He's all yours…no matter how good he kisses."

"_Well_," Quatre corrected automatically. "He kisses _well_."

"Gee, thanks," came Trowa's dry response.

Duo managed a nervous laugh. "Not to worry, Tro'. Blondie went on at great length the other night about how fine you are."

A faint hint of scarlet crept up Trowa's cheeks. "Shit, I just know I'm gonna be sorry about this whole idea."

"Not if it brings down Kushrenada," Quatre assured him.

"Okay," Duo said, sitting on the edge of the desk and regarding Quatre curiously. "How about our timetable on this plan? How long do we have to convince people Trowa and I are running around on our significant others?"

"We start today," Quatre said firmly. "By tomorrow the whole camp will be talking about it, and K. will have heard there's something up. So when I go to him after supper and tell him I want you out of the way, he'll already know why."

"And when will my attempted escape take place?"

"Sunday night…or actually Monday morning. I'll tell K. you used visiting hours to slip word out to someone who's going to help…maybe one of my sisters, even. He knows you met a couple. We'll leave that part kind of vague, unless he specifically asks me. The fewer details, the better."

"And what's Merquise's role in all this?"

"We'll fill him in on the plan as soon as possible, which, considering he keeps longer hours than Chang did, might not be for a day or two. But we have to get started on the setup anyway."

"By 'setup' you mean Duo and I acting…chummy?" Trowa asked for clarification.

"Yes." Quatre frowned slightly, running over the details in his head again. "So on the night of the 'escape,' Trowa, you and I will break into K.'s office, while Duo acts as bait, and Merquise goes along to watch his back."

"So I take it I'm supposed to go through the motions," Duo suggested. "K. will come along and 'catch' me, and then Merquise will make sure he doesn't pull any shit, but brings me back to throw me in a detention cell."

Quatre nodded.

"What's to keep Kushrenada from shooting me?" Duo inquired, raising an eyebrow warily.

"Merquise needs to show up just as Kushrenada gets the drop on you," Quatre explained. "I don't think even K. is stupid enough to shoot you in front of a witness."

Duo shrugged slightly. "He hates me an awful lot."

"I know…that's why Merquise will have to be right on top of things."

Trowa let out a soft whistle between his teeth, green eyes grave. "Pretty risky plan," he noted. "A lot could go wrong."

"Of course it could," Quatre agreed. "Kushrenada might not even fall for the bait. Or he might think to have someone guard his office from the inside. And he might try to hurt Duo."

"Might?" Duo muttered under his breath.

"But, if it goes _right,_" Quatre pointed out. "We'll get into the office and access the proof we need that K. is a big-time drug dealer. Merquise will keep him from doing any harm to Duo, and keep him occupied long enough for us to get out with our evidence. And then Merquise can initiate an investigation through normal, legal channels into the drug dealing K. did right here in camp, hoping it'll lead to the bigger picture."

"And what if there _is_ no bigger picture?" Duo said flatly.

"Then we're screwed," Quatre shrugged. "It will have all been for nothing. But isn't it worth a shot?" He caught the worried gleam in Duo's eyes, and walked over to look up with warmth and concern in his aquamarine eyes. "Hey, we can back out any time, big brother," he said softly. "If things start to go south on us, you just stay put in the barracks instead of making the escape attempt. Trowa and I can bail if Kushrenada doesn't leave his office, which I'm assuming he won't do until you let yourself be seen slipping out of the barracks."

Duo nodded, somewhat reassured. "It's kind of a half-baked plan, Quatre…with enough loopholes to drive a mobile suit through…but if there's a chance of bringing that bastard down, I guess we have to take it."

"So we're agreed?" Quatre asked, looking over at Trowa for confirmation.

Trowa nodded, sighing heavily.

Then Quatre shook off the somber mood their discussion had created, and gave both of his teammates a rather mischievous look. "Okay, then. Let me see you kiss."

"What?!" came two horrified exclamations.

"Kiss," Quatre insisted. "C'mon. You have to be convincing, or it won't work. Do you really want your first kiss to be in the mess hall? Don't you want to have an idea of what to expect?"

"No!" Trowa said quickly, sharply.

"I like surprises," Duo added helpfully.

The blonde scowled at both of them. "If you two are going to pretend to be hot and heavy together, you'll need to kiss like you mean it, where someone will see you." He put his hands on his hips, giving them a stubborn glare. "Do it now!"

The two boys exchanged a look, both blushing at once.

Duo looked away. "Aw, shit, Quat…I don't think I can…"

"Chicken, Maxwell?" Trowa smirked, regaining his poise just a little quicker than the braided boy.

Duo's head whipped around, and he fixed a narrow look on the green-eyed boy. "I'm not the one who was afraid to let on he had a crush on our pretty blonde over there! At least Yuy knew I wanted him all along."

"No, you were just the one who had to nearly fall off a cliff to get the balls to do anything about your crush!"

"Guys. This is counterproductive, and we've got class in a half an hour," Quatre reminded them. "Would you just get over your hang-ups and kiss already?"

Trowa eyed Duo dubiously, pushing off the wall and walking over so he was standing toe to toe with the braided boy. He leaned in slightly, and Duo leaned away, licking his lips nervously.

"Quatre—."

"Just do it!" growled the blonde, trying not to seethe with jealousy, even as he ordered his best friend to kiss his boyfriend.

The boy from L2 sighed, lifting his chin just slightly, and closing his eyes, as if waiting for some death sentence to be carried out.

Trowa glanced helplessly at Quatre. "He doesn't want to—." But the gleam in the aquamarine eyes spurred him to action. Muttering a curse, he grabbed Duo by the shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.

Both boys kept their mouths closed, eyes tightly screwed shut.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Quatre exploded. "Not like that! You look like frickin' schoolgirls!"

Duo pulled away, eyes a little wild. "I can't, Quatre! Between the way I feel about Heero, an' knowing Trowa's your boyfriend—I just _can't_!"

"Not even to bring down Kushrenada?" Quatre asked pointedly.

Duo paused, eyeing Trowa again. Then he sighed, grabbed the front of the other boy's shirt, and pulled him in for a slightly less chaste kiss.

It still ended way too soon for Quatre's taste. "Once more," he suggested, watching his two teammates blush and squirm uncomfortably. "Gods, how _lame!_ You'd think it's the first kiss either one of you ever got!"

Duo narrowed his indigo eyes dangerously. "Don't insult my kissing, Quatre, until you've tried it."

Quatre walked over and grabbed Duo, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, coaxing his mouth open and plunging his tongue in. His hands tangled in the chestnut hair and after a moment, Duo's rigid stance relaxed and he let Quatre pull him up against him.

Trowa cleared his throat.

Several seconds later, Duo moaned into the kiss as Quatre slid a knee between his legs, grinding their hips together suggestively.

"I—uh—think we get it, Quatre," Trowa said in a near-growl.

The kiss continued just enough longer that a flushed and flustered Trowa finally tapped Quatre on the shoulder.

Quatre raised his head with a scowl. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"That's enough," Trowa replied, glaring back. "We get the picture!"

Quatre looked back at Duo, who was wide-eyed and still a little dazed-looking. "That right, Maxwell? D'you understand what I'm looking for from you two?"

"Uh…yeah?" Duo managed breathlessly. He pulled away, blushing and straightening his shirt. "Fuck, Quatre—if I'd known you kissed like that, Trowa never would've had a chance."

Trowa pulled Quatre up against him. "Hands off, Maxwell!" he snarled. "Or I'll chop you up and feed you to the lions."

"Whoa. Harsh," muttered Duo. "I was just giving him a compliment."

Quatre smiled smugly. "You're not half-bad yourself, Duo. I see what got Jase, and Austin, _and _Heero so interested." His eyes glinted wickedly. "Now, kiss Trowa like that."

Duo eyed the glaring green-eyed boy. "Not if he's gonna threaten to feed me to—mmph!"

He was silenced by Trowa's mouth on his, the former circus performer pulling him into a tight embrace and plunging his tongue into the half-open mouth.

"Mmm…" Duo closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck and immersing himself in the kiss.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Quatre said happily. He watched the other two boys for a moment before his grin faded to a faint scowl. "Okay—that's enough."

Trowa caught Duo's half-lidded gaze and winked—and they mutually agreed to give Quatre a taste of his own medicine. The kiss went on for several more long moments.

"All right. Stop!" Quatre finally blurted in frustration.

They broke apart, smirking.

"So, did we pass the 'Quatre Winner kissing class?'" Duo teased, giving Trowa an appreciative look.

"That was—adequate," Quatre muttered.

"'Cause we can practice a lot more," Duo began, reaching for Trowa again.

"No!" Quatre snapped hastily, stepping between them. "That was fine. Just—do something like that on the steps of the mess hall—or somewhere it looks like you aren't trying to be obvious. And that should start tongues wagging."

Duo gave Trowa a half-lidded look. "Ohhhh…_tongues,_" he drawled suggestively.

"You know what I meant!" Quatre scolded, still keeping himself insinuated between the two. "I don't know what's worse…you two being too shy to kiss, or you two enjoying it way too much."

Duo stretched languidly. "I know, Quat," he grinned. "Just having fun with you. Trowa's all yours, sweetie." He sobered a little then. "I hope this plan of yours works."

"Me, too," Quatre sighed, closing his eyes as Trowa's arms wrapped around him from behind in a reassuring embrace.

Trowa leaned in so his lips were next to Quatre's ear. "Just remember, angel, no matter what it looks like, you're the only one I love," he whispered.

The blonde sighed again, melting back against his lover. "You say the sweetest things."

Duo folded his arms across his chest. "Don't we have to get to class or something?"

"Oh, yeah. Right," Quatre said, reluctantly pulling away from Trowa. "Let's all act kind of put out with each other, okay? That'll lead into a kiss between you two later, and I'll happen to see it and make a little scene."

Duo eyed him warily. "You won't forget it's all just an act, right?"

"Never!" Quatre promised.

"Alright then...I guess we go ahead with the plan," Duo said with a shake of his head. "It's about time Kushrenada got what's coming to him."

"And won't it be sweet to be the ones who deliver it?" Quatre agreed.

* * *

Heero had occupied two days' worth of time by alternately reading textbooks Wufei brought him, doing pushups and sit-ups, and pacing his cell at a measured cadence to keep his activity level up. He knew full well that stewing about his teammates wouldn't help him _or_ them; nor would it make the time pass any faster. 

He'd met with a Jag officer twice already, and they'd drafted motions to present to the court, if the case went that far. But Wufei was still hopeful that the hospital security tapes would show someone who didn't belong there, or that the more intensive autopsy would turn up new findings.

The Japanese boy was working on yet another round of pushups when he heard the cell door open.

"Chang," he said between pushups, never changing his rhythm.

"Yuy," came the reply, as Wufei walked over and dropped a duffel bag onto the bunk. "How about finishing up your exercises so you can shower and change?"

Heero sat back with his legs folded under him and looked up to see a fiercely elated expression on his friend's face. His own lips turned up in the faintest of smiles. "You have news?"

"Toxicology came back," Wufei said with a spreading grin. "There was a foreign substance…and they found a trace in the i.v. line, which led to a tiny puncture. Someone injected Lowe with whatever killed him." His smiled widened. "I think we even have a suspect…an unfamiliar face on one surveillance tape. The L1 cops are going to try to find and pick him up for questioning."

"I'm…cleared?"

"Completely." Wufei grabbed the hand that Heero held out, pulling him up into a jubilant hug. "You're a free man, Yuy!"

"God, 'Fei! I can't believe it!" Heero hugged back and then pushed Wufei to arm's length. "You did it! You fucking did it!"

"I did nothing," came the modest reply. "I merely made sure others did their jobs to the fullest extent. That's all."

"That's everything!" Heero exclaimed. His eyes searched his friend's shining face. "What happens next?"

"I have to put in a call to Colonel Une. Then we catch the first available shuttle to Earth, which will take us to MSC Headquarters. There we'll check in with the Colonel in person, before taking ground transport back to Camp Peacecraft."

"I can go back to camp…back to the team…and Duo!"

"Well, you can if you hurry up and shower. I don't want to spend twenty-four hours on a shuttle with you smelling like a prison gym." He gestured to the duffel bag. "There's a change of clothes in there…a nice, clean Camp Peacecraft uniform you'll get to wear for a few more days. Until you graduate to the MSC uniform, of course."

Heero grabbed the bag. "Which way to the showers, 'Fei?"

"Left out of the cell and down to the end of the hall…it's the guards' shower…not the inmates. You aren't an inmate any more…ever again."

At the door Heero paused, glancing back over his shoulder with his deep blue eyes alight. "Duo was right, 'Fei. You _are_ the best…ever."

Captain Chang stood with a serene smile on his face as his friend dashed out the door to clean up and get ready for their flight home. Once again, his sense of justice was truly and deeply satisfied. All that remained was to reunite Team Wing and see them safely through graduation and away from Warden Kushrenada.


	54. Hell Hath No Fury

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6?

A/N: For the anonymous reviewers who have inquired, YES, there will be a sequel. It might go by the unoriginal title "Boot Camp II," or just "MSC Academy." If anyone has a snappier title, I'm open to suggestions. But YES, there's a sequel, cuz I'm quite addicted.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty Three: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Winner Scorned

Major Merquise was the first to notice the change in attitude in Team Wing. When the boys arrived at simulator class, they weren't talking or joking around. Even Duo, usually the most vocal whether he was elated or upset, was uncharacteristically withdrawn. But while occupied with teaching, Zechs couldn't inquire as to their change in demeanor. Nor was he able to catch them after class, when they were needed at martial arts testing.

He wrote it off to their concern over Heero and their obsession with finding proof of Kushrenada's corruption, and went back to his office to evaluate the day's test results, a task that took him through the supper hour most afternoons.

Meanwhile, when they finished with martial arts, the three boys headed to the mess hall, and Quatre prepared to launch his "scorned lover" act.

Duo was in the food line, with Trowa close behind, leaning over his shoulder to whisper into his ear from time to time. And even that additional bit of closeness was drawing glances from some of the other teams.

"Hey, heard anything about Heero?" asked Ben, walking up beside Duo as they headed towards a seat.

"Nothing new," Duo sighed, glancing aside at Trowa and smirking just slightly. Oh yeah, he could act the part. You didn't live long on L2 without having that kind of basic survival skill.

Ben's gaze darted from Duo to Trowa, and then over to Quatre, who was glaring down at his food tray as he walked. "Sorry to hear that," Ben added.

"Yeah," Duo agreed. "It sucks." He managed to make his voice sound nonchalant…almost indifferent, though it killed him to do so.

This time the boy from Jason's team frowned slightly. "Y'okay, Duo?"

The braided boy shrugged. "Sure."

Trowa took the seat next to Duo, forcing Quatre to sit opposite them. The blonde managed to give the pair a slightly wounded look, plunking his tray down just a little harder than necessary.

Fuck, this was harder than he'd expected, Duo decided. It was all he could do to keep from reaching across to his best friend. But he stuck with the plan, and let his shoulder and arm brush against Trowa's as they ate.

Ben was diagonally across from Duo, and kept glancing from his food tray over to the boy from L2. But he kept quiet, apparently pondering the situation.

When Duo reached across the table for salt, Trowa reached at the same time, and their hands met in the middle. Muttering an "excuse me," Trowa looked away as if a little shy and unsettled.

They were partway through the meal when Adam and Austin arrived, settling in at the same table and striking up a conversation about the mobile suits. Duo joined in enthusiastically, glad he could act normally about at least that aspect of their training.

Quatre got up partway through his meal, giving his two teammates a pained look. "I'll see you two back at the barracks." He stalked quickly away, leaving puzzled faces behind at the table.

"What's with Blondie?" Austin asked, looking squarely at Duo.

"How should I know?" replied the braided boy, leaning back in his chair, and letting his thigh rest against Trowa's. "He's had a bug up his ass all day."

Ben glanced at Adam, who shrugged, and then looked at Duo searchingly. "Not to pry, Maxwell, but aren't you and Quatre pals?"

"We were," Duo said simply, pretending to glance at Trowa and quickly away, as if being evasive.

"Were?" Ben asked incredulously, color rising in his face. "The guy saved your butt from being shipped off to prison, Duo. What could possibly get in the way of your friendship?"

This time Duo flashed a longer look at Trowa, and then gave Ben a fake smile. "Hey, shit happens, y'know?" He stood up and picked up his tray, turning away from the table, but pausing beside Trowa. "See ya outside," he murmured in an undertone, deliberately allowing others to overhear. Then he strolled off to put away his tray and go wait on the steps to the mess hall.

All eyes at the table were now trained on Trowa, who carefully donned a mask of indifference. "Guess I'll head back, too," he muttered.

Austin had other ideas, though, and after a quick look at Ben and the others on Jason's team, he stood up and stepped into Trowa's path. "Wait a second, Barton. Something's going on with you guys. You want to tell us what's up?"

Trowa fixed him with a cold gaze. "None of your business."

"Bullshit," came the quick, curt reply. "Couple days ago we were all lookin' out for Maxwell, feeling badly because he was broken up about Yuy bein' gone. Now you're all acting weird and you say it's none of our business?"

The auburn-haired boy felt a twinge of guilt over that. The other teams had been amazingly supportive, and it was hard to keep them out of the information loop. But it was necessary if they hoped to dupe Kushrenada into believing the rumor of Duo's planned escape.

"What happens inside Team Wing is our own business," Trowa said evenly.

"You didn't get bad news about Yuy, did you?"

Trowa shook his head. "No news at all."

"Then what's eatin' you guys?"

Sighing deeply, Trowa gestured with his tray. "You wanna get the hell out of my way, Pritchard? Duo's waiting for me."

"And why's that?" Ben spoke up, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I thought you three were sticking together for safety's sake. Why'd Quatre go off alone?"

Trowa rolled his eyes. "He and Duo aren't getting along too well right now. So just give it a rest."

Wary looks followed Trowa as he crossed the room, dropping his tray onto the stack by the door. When he pulled the door open, Duo was just outside, and reached for his hand as he stepped through.

They walked across the compound very deliberately, knowing the glimpse the other boys had gotten as the door swung shut was of the two of them walking hand in hand, and guessing that at least a few would try to get another look, either from the door or a window.

"I fucking hate this," Duo hissed under his breath, tilting his head closer to Trowa's as he whispered.

"I know. But if it works, word will reach Kushrenada that you and Quatre are at odds over me."

"Yeah, and that I'm a stinking, two-timing whore," Duo muttered unhappily.

"We'll clear all that up later," Trowa assured him. He gave the hand he was holding a slight, reassuring squeeze. "Just remember, after we prove K. was involved in Lowe's death, and is running a huge drug ring, we can tell everyone here the truth."

Duo managed a wry smile. "You're a pal, Trowa."

"I'm learning how to be one," came the quiet reply.

That drew a small chuckle from the braided boy. "Stop beating yourself up, Tro'. I told ya before, we're square. Both of us had a lot to learn about teamwork when we got here. And I think we've all done a hell of a job of it, too."

Trowa opened the barracks door, and Duo walked in first, only to have Quatre wrap him in a reassuring hug. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever done!" the blonde exclaimed.

Duo hugged him back. "Me too," he sighed. "Damn it, Quat. I'm not sure I can pull this off." He pushed the blonde to arm's length. "You looked like a whipped puppy back there."

"Really?" Quatre asked, grinning. "I was kind of trying for drowned kitten."

"You little shit," Duo muttered, letting go of his teammate and walking over to fall onto Heero's bunk. "All those glaring looks? It fuckin' felt real."

Quatre waited for Trowa to close the door before hugging his boyfriend, burying his face in the front of his shirt.

"It's not too late to back out," Trowa said somberly, feeling his lover tremble slightly. His green eyes were concerned as he guided Quatre over to his bunk and sat them down. "With your empathy, you must've been able to sense the hostility back there. I know _I_ did, and I'm not exactly great at reading other people's feelings."

"Ben was confused…a little suspicious," Quatre said quietly, leaning against Trowa as the other boy began rubbing small circles on his back to relax him. "Adam was, too. And Austin was kind of irritated." He glanced over at Duo, who had thrown an arm theatrically across his face. "I think Austin figured if you ever dumped Heero, he might be next in line?" he guessed.

Duo had told him about the conversation in the locker room, and he groaned slightly. "Yeah, he might've thought that." He sighed heavily. "You pick up on anyone else?"

"Well, we were being watched, and listened to," Quatre assured him. "I can guarantee that enough people overheard us to make sure word spreads."

"Tro' and me holding hands across the compound should've cinched that," Duo told him.

"You held hands?"

"Yeah…but we walked close enough to make it look like we were trying to be subtle about it," Duo added.

"By the way, Maxwell," Trowa spoke up. "Nice touch. That bit at the door was pretty clever."

"I fucking hate my life," Duo replied flatly. "I just know this is gonna be hard to fix."

"Imagine if Heero were still here," Quatre commented with a nervous giggle.

"I couldn't do it," came the absolutely certain reply. "If I had to act like I'd dumped him with him here? No way in Hell." He rubbed his face with both hands, the previous late night catching up with him. "I'm gonna try to sleep a little. You two want to wake me in half an hour so I can study for tomorrow's mobile suit exam?"

"Sure," replied Quatre, glancing up at Trowa mischievously, and edging closer for a kiss.

"And keep it quiet, eh?" Duo added without opening his eyes. "No loud moaning for God's sake."

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed in outrage, blushing furiously.

Trowa just smirked at him, and pulled him closer for that kiss.

* * *

It was only moments later that a sharp rap on the door startled Duo awake, and he sat up sharply as Trowa and Quatre moved apart. "Come in!" 

Major Merquise stepped in, his ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Wow. Word travels fast," Duo smirked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The Major fixed a positively chilling look on the braided boy. "So you know why I'm here."

Duo nodded, yawning slightly. "Ya wanna close the door, sir? I'd like this to be a private conversation."

Zechs slammed the door rather forcefully, and walked over to sit on the edge of the desk, facing Duo, who was sitting up on Heero's bunk. "Talk, Maxwell."

"You first," Duo suggested. "What did you hear?"

"I heard you've dumped Yuy, in absentia I might add, for Barton, breaking Winner's heart in the process."

"Holy shit! The rumor mill here is really _good_," Duo said with admiration.

"Tell me it's wrong!" ordered the officer angrily.

"Whoa, stud. You wanna cool off a bit?" Duo chided. "Of course it's wrong."

The Major looked a bit taken aback by that answer. "It is?"

"Yes, it is," Duo said, dropping the banter and giving the officer a long, serious look. "I'm still crazy in love with Yuy, and Barton's still completely infatuated with his blonde angel over there."

Merquise looked over at Trowa and Quatre, who were sitting trying to look innocent at opposite ends of Quatre's bunk. Then he turned a frown on Duo. "Explain."

"The plan," Duo said simply. "We told you we'd work out a plan, and we have. Trouble is, you weren't in your office earlier so we could share it with you, and now it's changed a bit anyway."

The MSC officer rubbed his temples wearily. "Maybe I should have Winner explain."

"No! I can do this," Duo insisted. "The plan is that Tro' and I are supposed to act like we dumped our partners for each other. Quatre's gonna go to Kushrenada and tell him he wants revenge for my stealing his boyfriend. Then he'll tell him I'm planning to escape late Sunday night. While Kushrenada heads out to intercept me, Trowa and Quatre will slip into his office to get what we need off his computer."

Zechs was shaking his head, a skeptical expression on his face. "It's too risky, and you don't even know what you're looking for on the computer."

"But we do!" Quatre spoke up. "Kushrenada is the head of a major drug smuggling operation. We have shuttle schedules and ship manifests from our previous hack—er, computer reconnaissance. All we need is data to link it all together and to provide some names, dates, and financial transactions."

"And his phone logs," Duo added helpfully. "We still need to trace a call that could have set up Lowe's murder…a call to L1."

The Major was still scowling. "Do you boys have any idea how many things could go wrong with a plan like that?"

"Major," Duo said in a conspiratorial tone. "Do you have any idea how many things have gone wrong in our _lives_? Every one of us is here because of things that went wrong. Now we finally have a chance to make something right."

"While I applaud your desire to bring Kushrenada to justice, I question your methods…"

"It's all we've got," Duo said plainly. "One chance." He edged closer, indigo eyes pleading. "You've got to give us a chance, sir. It might help Heero, and it's all we can do for him."

Major Merquise rubbed his eyes for a moment, considering their plan and their desperation. While he'd much prefer they wait until after graduation, he knew their impatience wouldn't allow it. Nor did he think there'd be time for any kind of setup once the camp ended. It was really a now or never proposition.

"If I let you do this," he said slowly. "First, you keep me involved. I want to know every move you make, and every detail of the plan."

The three boys all nodded agreement.

"Secondly, next time I speak with Chang, I'm going to relay the information to him. If he feels it's too dangerous for you, I _will_ call a halt."

Duo frowned a little at that. "How about you let _me_ talk to him?" He gave a little cajoling smile. "I can be very persuasive."

"I'm beginning to realize that," came a dry response. "Very well. If Chang is opposed to the plan, I'll arrange for you to speak to him…but only if you agree to abide by his decision." He gave a feral smile in return. "You are, after all, under his supervision, Maxwell."

"I can't wait until I turn eighteen," Duo muttered.

"God help us all," Merquise replied. He swept the boys with an appraising look. "You three have got half the camp talking about what will happen if Yuy gets back and finds out his lover has moved on."

Duo looked up hopefully. "I don't suppose you've heard anything on that subject?"

Zechs shook his head. "Not yet. I expect news tomorrow, though, when Colonel Une checks in with me." He noticed Duo's dejected look, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Maxwell. You know Chang's got his back."

"I know."

"And honestly, it might be better if he's not here for this crazy plan of yours. I've seen the way Heero looks at you, Maxwell, and at anyone who gets too close. He could play the part of a murderously jealous lover very well."

"Play?" Trowa snorted. "I've seen his jealousy, sir. I don't think he'd have to do much acting."

"Uh, speaking of acting," Duo piped up. "You _will_ make sure Wufei tells Heero the plan, right?"

"I promise to have Chang pass your message along…especially if they're coming back before graduation. We wouldn't want Heero to believe any rumors he might hear."

"Damn straight," Duo asserted.

The Major stood up, stretching languidly. "Well, I have more lesson plans to finish." He gave them a wicked smirk. "Tomorrow's mobile suit exercises should challenge even you three."

"In that case," Duo sighed. "I'm going back to sleep."

Merquise headed for the door, but paused, looking back with a stern gleam in the ice blue eyes. "One more thing, Maxwell. Don't _ever_ call me 'stud' again, or you'll be on KP duty for the entirety of your military career. Got that?"

"Aye, aye stu—er—sir," Duo mumbled sleepily, smirking to himself.

* * *

The next morning the boys went on with their charade. After calisthenics and showers, Quatre ate breakfast across the table from Duo and Trowa, who sat just close enough to look comfortable together, and talked in low enough voices that no one could overhear. And again, they left separately, Duo and Trowa going in one direction while Quatre went in the other. 

The blonde looked up as Ben and Adam fell in step beside him. "Hey, Quatre, what's up with you guys?" Ben asked bluntly.

"Us guys?"

"Your team. Why does it look like Barton and Maxwell are getting chummy all of a sudden?"

Quatre looked away with a feigned scowl, but the other boys stopped right in front of him.

"C'mon, Winner. We helped you sabotage the bus that would've hauled Maxwell's ass to prison. Last I knew, he was head over heels for Yuy. Do you honestly expect me to believe that changed?"

Quatre looked up at the boys he'd come to trust, wincing slightly. "I _need _you to believe that changed, Ben." He met the worried gaze steadily. "Trust me."

The boys from Team Clip exchanged a thoughtful look, and then Ben spoke up again. "So you're up to something."

"I wish I could tell you," Quatre said simply.

"You don't need to." Ben glanced at Adam, who nodded. "If anyone asks, as far as we know, you boys are on the outs, and Maxwell's a two-timing bastard."

Quatre nodded. "That's how it looks. Right?"

Adam gave a wry snort. "You should hear the talk in the locker room," he muttered. "Austin saw Maxwell and Barton makin' out behind the building and just about had a coronary. He wondered if everyone got a piece of Maxwell but him."

"Shit," murmured Quatre, wincing. Maybe the plan was working a little _too_ well. "Just, go along with whatever they're saying, okay?"

"Yeah, but you're gonna owe us a hell of an explanation," Ben warned. "Jase, too. He wrote and asked how things were going. He'll want the whole story next time we write back."

Quatre nodded. "I better get going. I have an errand to take care of before lunch."

And a hell of an errand it was. After morning classes, he was supposed to slip away to Kushrenada's office and betray a teammate. While it was all an act, there was still a feeling of dread in his stomach, because he knew when they executed the plan, Duo was going to be in harm's way, while he and Trowa broke every boot camp rule and a couple of laws. It could all blow up in their faces so easily…or it could pay off richly.

* * *

"Quatre Winner. I need to see the warden, please," Quatre said quietly, standing before the secretary in Kushrenada's office. 

She looked the boy over carefully. "Can I tell him the reason for your visit?"

"Information," Quatre said flatly, giving her a steady glare.

She got up and went to the office door, tapping quietly and sticking her head in. While he couldn't hear what was said, Quatre assumed the warden agreed to see him, because the woman opened the door wider and gestured him through.

He walked in and stood with his hands in his pockets, waiting for Kushrenada to acknowledge him.

The tawny-eyed man cast a wary, searching gaze on the boy, leaning back in his chair and pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Something on your mind, Winner?"

"You said you wanted Maxwell," Quatre said flatly. "You can have him."

An elegant eyebrow rose in a skeptical look. "I can? Weren't you the one who said he'd done nothing wrong? If I'm not mistaken, your exact words were 'You can't prove what isn't true,' were they not?"

"Do you want an excuse to ship him off to prison or not?" Quatre asked impatiently. "The clock's ticking. Camp only lasts another week."

Kushrenada gave an elaborate shrug. "I don't know, Winner. What's the price?"

"Just get rid of him."

"How?"

"He's planning an escape. You promise to catch him and not fuck it up like every other time you've tried to put one over on him, and I'll give you the details."

The warden's tawny eyes were fixed on Quatre's face, as if they might determine his sincerity by his expression. "Knowing Maxwell as I do, he's probably been planning an escape from the first day of camp," he said coolly.

"He has."

"And how long have you known about it?"

Quatre shrugged. "Long enough."

"But you waited to come forward? Why?"

"Because up until now, I had no reason to want him gone."

The warden had a knowing smirk on his lips. "So it's true. As soon as Yuy was gone, he started fucking _your_ boytoy."

"My reasons are irrelevant. Do you want him or not?"

"Of course I do. But the boy is slippery as an eel. Why should I believe you can deliver him?"

Quatre tossed Duo's sketch and notes onto the desk.

The warden looked it over carefully, face tightening as he realized how accurate it was. "Why that conniving little brat." He looked up warily. "How do I know Maxwell drew this? You could have done it yourself."

"You'll just have to take my word for it," Quatre said more calmly than he felt. He could sense the warden's hesitation…his skepticism…and knew they were on a razor's edge. He could laugh in the boy's face, or buy into his story.

"Assuming you're telling the truth," said the man slowly. "This map doesn't include a date or time."

"No. But I can give you those."

"First give me a reason. As you pointed out, camp is almost over. Why wouldn't Maxwell bide his time for one more week?"

"Because even though he's fucking my boyfriend, he still wants to get out and try to get to Yuy," Quatre said sharply—bitterly. "He doesn't give a shit about the Academy. He never did." He raised an angry gaze to the warden. "Besides, with Chang and Yuy gone, he's afraid you'll catch him at something he can't weasel out of. He's scared of you."

That brought a crafty gleam to the cruel eyes, and the hint of a smile to Kushrenada's lips. "He should be," he said coldly. "He killed my brother, and he knows I've made it my life's pursuit to grind a confession out of him."

"So…you can believe me, and catch him in the act of escaping…and _own _him. Or you can continue to be a skeptical asshole and let him slip through your fingers." Quatre crossed his arms over his chest. "Frankly, it's all the same to me. Either way, he'll be gone."

"Then why tell me about the escape plan?"

"Because having him gone isn't good enough," Quatre said in such a vengeful tone he surprised himself. "I want him dragged off to prison so I know he can never come back. And I want him to suffer for what he took from me." He fixed a cold look on the rather stunned-looking man. "Nobody fucks over a Winner and walks away unscathed."

A slow, sly smile spread across Kushrenada's face. "Well, I wouldn't have believed the quiet little mouse could turn into such a tiger. I think I might have underestimated you."

"People often do," Quatre agreed. "At their own peril," he added dangerously.

The warden chuckled. "Very well, then. It looks like Maxwell finally screwed over the wrong person…a mistake he'll live to regret. When and where?"

"See where the perimeter fence is marked slightly darker?" Quatre said, indicating the map that was spread out in front of Kushrenada. "Sunday night. I heard him telling Trowa he's going to slip out around midnight. There's a couple of loose floorboards in the bathroom of the barracks. He's used it to sneak out before." While he hated to reveal their little secret, Quatre knew the warden would be looking for verification of his story. It would be typical of the underhanded man to check out the barracks when they were at class.

Kushrenada nodded, a fiercely triumphant gleam in the tawny eyes. "You've made the right choice in coming to me, Winner. We both want the same thing, and have the means to attain it."

"You'll make sure you catch him in the act, right? Don't screw this up!" Quatre warned, giving the man his most imperious glare.

He was met with a seething look in return. "I won't screw it up, boy. The only reason Maxwell has gotten by this long is dumb luck and Chang's gullibility. He won't have either of those things going for him Sunday night." He stood up and offered his hand. "Nice work, Winner. Keep me informed if anything changes."

"I'll do my part," Quatre said evenly, forcing himself to take the hand and shake it. "You just do yours." He turned without waiting to be dismissed, and walked briskly from the office, feeling the tawny gaze follow him out the door.

It was hard not to race across the compound and dive into a shower to wash the vile feel of that handshake off. But Quatre managed to suppress the urge, and kept a measured pace as he headed to the mess hall instead.

Duo and Trowa were there before him, sitting side by side eating lunch. Quatre grabbed a tray, though he had no appetite, and threw a sandwich and drink on it, walking over to sit with Ben and Adam between him and his teammates.

Duo looked his way, a question in the indigo eyes, and Quatre tried to project an affirmative answer without changing his facial expression at all. He wasn't sure he was succeeding when the little frown across Duo's forehead didn't disappear.

Their little staring match did not go unnoticed; nor did the fact that Trowa interrupted it by nudging Duo with a shoulder and holding out a cookie. The braided boy blinked, turning back to Trowa and taking the offering with a small smile and a fond glance.

And then Quatre surprised everyone by standing up and tossing his tray at his two teammates before stalking out of the building.

"Holy fucking shit!" Duo snarled, trying without success to salvage what was left of his lunch. He stood up, turning as if to follow Quatre, but stopped when Trowa caught his wrist.

The auburn-haired boy simple shook his head once in warning, keeping a firm grip, and Duo settled back onto his seat, facing his teammate with a decidedly worried look on his face.

He knew it was all an act. Right? So why did it feel so real to him? He could almost sense the hostility from some of the teams they'd considered friends, and knew his apparent betrayal of Heero wasn't going over well. Although Ben, Adam and Troy had backed off a bit, Austin seemed angrier than ever, and several other former allies wouldn't speak to either Duo or Trowa. The braided boy wasn't sure he could tolerate the cold shoulder for three and a half more days.

"I'm gonna go to the barracks, Tro'…study a bit before afternoon tests, y'know?"

"I'll go with you," Trowa said with a sigh. He stood up in his usual slow, nonchalant way, though both boys wanted to get to their clearly upset roommate as quickly as possible.

Austin's teammate Richie glared up at both of them. "Why don't you two just leave Winner alone. Y'think he needs to see you flaunting it in his face?"

Duo turned a well-rehearsed puzzled look to the boy. "Flaunting what?"

"You know what."

"Well maybe I want you to say it," Duo snapped out coldly.

"You're fucking his boyfriend while yours is out of reach, and doing it right under his nose. Y'think it's not obvious?"

"I think," Duo said icily. "It's none of your business." He'd seen a couple of Kyle's teammates watching intently from a couple of tables away, and was sure they'd heard every word Richie said.

Austin gave a short, sharp laugh. "No, but it's Yuy's," he said crisply. "Wait'll he gets back, Maxwell."

Duo gave the other boy an alarmed look, though not for the reason most people thought. He would hate for Heero to get back before the plan played itself out and he could reveal that it had all been an act. But to the other boys, his expression might just as well have conveyed fear of his lover's untimely return. "Y'know what, Austin? He's not coming back. If I thought he was, I'd be long gone." And with that cryptic hint dropped, he turned and stalked out of the mess hall, Trowa close behind.

Once outside, Trowa slipped an arm around Duo's waist, and the braided boy actually leaned into the reassuring warmth. "Fuck it, Tro'. I don't think I can do this any more."

"Just a couple more days," Trowa said soothingly. "By now K. must've heard you've stolen me from Quatre. And if that's where Quatre came from just now, he's sold him on the escape. We just have to hang in until Sunday, and we'll have all the evidence we need to put the bastard away for good."

* * *

While Team Wing was busy plotting against Kushrenada, Wufei and Heero were cooling their heels in a shuttle port, impatiently awaiting the first available flight to Earth. They'd spent half a day on the paperwork to get Heero released, gathering statements from the medical examiner and the lab to back up the L1 enforcers' findings. Then they'd contacted Colonel Une for authorization to use military transport if they couldn't find a timely commercial shuttle flight. 

After grabbing a few hours of restless sleep, they'd gotten a ride to the port to wait for their flight, and had been informed there was a six-hour delay due to troublesome atmospheric conditions on Earth. Wufei tried a number of times to get a direct line to Camp Peacecraft to pass the word along to Merquise that Heero had been cleared and they were on their way back. But along with delaying shuttles, the storms on Earth were interfering with communications.

"Ten tries!" Wufei growled, snapping his phone shut yet again.

"Cells won't work from off-planet," Heero reminded him. "Not even yours."

"Neither will the land lines," muttered his friend. "It all has to be relayed by satellites, which are useless with this much interference."

"I told you we should have called from the jail," Heero shrugged, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I did contact Une," the Captain reminded him. "But getting us to the port seemed to be the most urgent matter at hand. I figured we'd have all the time in the world to call from here. How was I to know the satellite relays would go down?"

"Want a suggestion?" Heero asked, trying to remain calm and relaxed, even though he was beginning to chafe at the delays too. "Call back to the jail and ask them to try to get through on their frequency. They could tell your Colonel to inform Major Merquise we're headed home."

Wufei glanced up at the arrival schedule. "I suppose I have time to go outside and call."

Heero eyed him with a trace of amusement. "Why do I get the feeling it's not just my teammates you want to touch base with? Could it be that you're impatient to talk to your Major?"

His friend blushed at the suggestion. "Yuy, I merely want to inform my commander that we were successful in clearing your name, and that we're on our way back."

"And that you're dying to have that intimate dinner date?" added Heero, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head as a pillow.

"I don't like having an unpaid debt," came the stiff response.

Heero snorted wryly. "Uh-huh. You've been thinking over what I said, haven't you? Thinking about having a partner who's your equal in strength and intelligence?" He half-opened one eye revealing a sliver of glimmering blue. "Thinking about his broad shoulders, and long, flowing hair…those ice-blue eyes…that firm chin and those lips—."

"Enough!" snapped Wufei, shoving Heero's boots with his own. "Quit while you're ahead, or I'll leave you to find your own way back to Earth. And I won't give my consent for you to date my ward, either."

"Whoa. How would Duo say it? That's harsh—Wuffers?"

"Yuy!"

Heero started to snicker quietly then, unable to keep his elation hidden. "God, 'Fei, you are so easy to bait! No wonder Duo can't resist." His tone softened when he mentioned his lover again, and Wufei picked up on it immediately.

"That's not all he can't resist, is it?" said the Chinese officer. "You've got the boy totally infatuated with you."

"I'd like to think it's a little more than infatuation," Heero said quietly.

"It is," Wufei assured him. "On both sides." At Heero's raised eyebrow, the Captain continued, his tone mischievous. "Admit it…you're thinking about those slim, muscular shoulders, and the way that gleaming chestnut braid swings across the small of his back when he walks…those indigo eyes…that firm chin…"

"Okay! You win!" Heero laughed, raising his hands in surrender. "We're a couple of lovesick fools, you and I, desperately wanting to cross the distance from here to Earth in a heartbeat instead of waiting for a broken-down shuttle and some storms in the troposphere to abate."

"D'you know how great it is to hear you laugh?" asked Chang, shaking his head and grinning widely at his friend.

"As great as it is for me to hear you," came the warm reply. Heero settled back again, this time stuffing his jacket between his head and the wall to act as a pillow. "Let's catch a nap while we can, 'Fei. I have a feeling neither one of us will get much sleep our first night back at camp."

Wufei was glad Heero's eyes were closed so he couldn't see the bright blush on his friend's face. But, truth be told, he _was_ looking forward to his dinner "date" with Zechs Merquise…and he'd thought about those broad shoulders and that flowing hair a lot more than he'd ever admit.


	55. Martial Law

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters)

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6?

A/N: Okay, the idea for K.'s plan to "dispose" of a body came straight from my Swamp Yankee friend. Don't blame me. But it was too gruesome an idea to resist!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty Four: Martial Law

Treize Kushrenada had never made a habit of taking things at face value. But Quatre's convincing performance had him all but salivating over the opportunity to take Duo Maxwell down once and for all.

For that reason, he was determined to overlook nothing. He'd analyzed his options, and come to the conclusion he had to take charge of Camp Peacecraft before Maxwell's escape attempt. He couldn't allow the MSC officers to prevent him from exacting the revenge owed him.

And as far as Kushrenada could tell, Major Merquise was his only serious obstacle; but he was about to take care of that.

It was after lights out, at the time Kushrenada normally held his perimeter check. But instead of walking the fence as he usually did, he was meeting in the kennels with his close-knit group of loyal guards.

His favorite attack dog was at his side, and he rested one hand on the broad head, caressing the shepherd's ears. "So with only a few days left to this joke of a 'boot camp,' we're running out of time to discredit the Peacecraft Initiative," he was saying.

"Merquise is all over things," muttered one of the guards in a sulking tone. "He's almost as paranoid as Chang was. He's got troops guarding the obstacle course _and_ the simulator. It's impossible to sabotage any more of the equipment."

"Those liaison guys hang out wherever the kids are…during exercises, meals, and even around the barracks area," added another. "I doubt we can get at the recruits either."

"So we won't try to get at the recruits," shrugged the warden. "We'll get at Merquise." His tawny eyes were alight with malice. "He runs every morning…alone…before the recruits are even awake. No recruits…no liaisons. They're in the MSC barracks until morning reveille."

"What d'you want us to do to the Major?"

"Oh, we'll kill two birds with one stone," crooned the warden happily, sliding his hand under the dog's jaw and scratching its chin. "How easy would it be to pry the padlock off the weapons building with a crowbar stolen from the tool shed? Any inmate could do it, right?"

"Sure," agreed one of the men, smirking nastily.

"Well then, it should be simple enough. A break-in at the armory…a missing gun…and our dear Major takes his last morning run."

The men chuckled in agreement. "You want us to lose the gun afterwards? Or leave it to be found?"

"Oh, leave it. I want it obvious that he was shot with one of the military weapons…not ours. It'll save ballistics so much work when they investigate, as I'm sure they will." The warden leaned back, smiling in satisfaction. "But meanwhile, in the chaos the shooting will create, I'll take charge and lock the place down. It'll take them at least a couple of days to replace Merquise."

"And what will that gain us?" asked one man.

"Time to cast blame…make accusations. Don't worry. The publicity caused by a murder right here at camp will be enough to discredit the Initiative." Not to mention, it would ensure that Kushrenada was in control of things when his favorite delinquent tried to escape. He smiled icily running his hand over the dog's head again. "Oh, Earl?" he said to the lead dog handler. "How long has it been since these animals had fresh meat?"

"Awhile, sir…the budget's tight."

"Yes, but fresh meat keeps their killer instincts sharp," the warden pointed out. He waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Earl. I'll take care of it. Feed 'em lightly Sunday night, and I'll see to it they have their fill Monday morning."

While Merquise's death would create a public scandal, Kushrenada planned to ensure that Maxwell's would go undetected. After all, you couldn't have a murder without a body, could you?

* * *

It was early in the morning by Earth standards, when Zechs Merquise's vid-phone rang in his office. But the officer was always up before dawn, out for his morning run and then back in time to oversee reveille and calisthenics for his troops. 

Clad in jogging attire, he was busy lacing his running shoes, but paused at the sound of the bell, reaching over to punch the "answer" button.

"Merquise here."

The image on the screen was fuzzy, but visible. Colonel Une scowled at her screen and tapped it. "Damned machines!" she grumbled. "I guess this connection will have to do. I've got good news, Major."

The blonde man sat up sharply, eyes intent. "About Yuy?"

"He's been cleared. Lowe was murdered in the hospital. The L1 authorities are going ballistic trying to track down the perp." She smiled wryly. "But the upshot is, you're getting your Captain and recruit back at the earliest opportunity."

A wide smile graced the handsome face. "You have no idea how many people you'll make happy today, Colonel."

"Well, one…for starters." She frowned as the connection flickered. "Dratted machine. Anyhow, I've told Chang to take the first flight off L1, and come directly here. I'll have him call you with his ETA at Camp Peacecraft once he gets in."

"Excellent." Zechs hastily finished tying his shoes, his half-consumed cup of coffee completely forgotten. "Anything else, Colonel?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"You bet it is!" The Major hesitated, recalling Team Wing's half-executed plan. "I look forward to speaking with Chang. I have some news for him that can't really wait."

"Anything for me to relay?"

"It's a bit—complicated," he said apologetically. "Better if I tell him directly."

"I'll be sure he calls."

"Thank you, Colonel. Merquise out." He flicked off the phone and stared at the blank screen for a full minute before letting out a jubilant whoop. "I think even Maxwell won't mind being woken up for this," he predicted, grabbing his windbreaker and heading out the door.

Instead of heading for the track, he turned towards the barracks, and was halfway across the yard before one of the prison guards jogged up, looking flustered and a bit apprehensive. "Major Merquise?"

"Yes?"

"Um, there was an accident involving one of your recruits…uh, in the showers. The warden said you'd want to know."

"Damn straight," muttered the MSC officer, wondering which of the boys would have been showering a full hour before reveille, and why one of his soldiers hadn't come to find him. "Take me to him."

"Sure thing," said the guard, gesturing Merquise to precede him, and following with a small, unpleasant smirk.

* * *

The sound of gunshots broke the stillness of the night, and all three boys from Team Wing shot upright in their bunks. 

"What the fuck?" Duo gasped, kicking free of the covers and running to the door.

"Duo, no!" Quatre cautioned, jumping up to follow him. "Wait! We don't know what's going on out there." He caught his teammate at the door, pulling him back. "You don't go running out into gunfire without looking first!"

Duo paused, finally pulling the door open just a crack and looking out to see soldiers dashing from their barracks towards the shower building. "Well, our soldier boys are all over it," he said, calming slightly. "We may as well get dressed and go see what's up."

The boys quickly donned uniforms, and then stepped cautiously out onto the steps, seeing other teams doing the same.

"Hey, what's up?" Duo called to a passing MSC officer.

"Someone's been shot!" replied the man, never breaking stride.

Duo rolled his eyes heavenward. "Please let it be Kushrenada," he whispered.

Quatre was frowning, a hand clutching reflexively at his chest. "It's not," he said in a hushed voice. "C'mon, Duo…Trowa…" He sprinted from the door, racing across the compound with his teammates at his heels.

There was a cluster of soldiers, prison guards, and inmates in the yard beside the showers, gathered around a figure sprawled on the ground.

"Merquise!" someone said in a shocked and hushed tone.

Duo pushed through the crowd, ending up at Lieutenant Li's elbow, and cursing aloud at what he saw. His eyes widened in horror at the three bullet holes, and the amount of blood pooling on the officer's chest.

"Shit! Major?" He started forward, but was halted in his tracks.

Li had turned, putting an arm out to hold the boy back. "Steady, Maxwell. The doctor's on her way."

"Is he—?"

"We don't know yet," came the noncommittal reply. "Just stay back and let them take care of him."

"What happened?" Duo demanded, feeling Quatre and Trowa's hands trying to pull him back away from the chaotic scene.

"Someone shot him," Li snapped out sternly, turning to face the three boys from Team Wing. "And until we find out the details, you boys would be better off in your barracks!" He gestured to Lieutenant Wolfe, who apparently was the senior ranking officer, as he was the one giving orders now that the Major was incapacitated. "Sir? Can we get the liaisons to escort their teams back to their barracks?"

Lieutenant Wolfe nodded, parting the crowd to let Doctor Po in, and yelling at the liaison soldiers to gather their charges and see them safely away.

And then Treize Kushrenada was there, ordering his guards to lock down the prison and secure the perimeter. The tall, broad-shouldered man strode into the midst of the people clustered around the fallen officer, demanding answers that no one seemed to have.

Then, for just a moment, the warden's gaze and Duo's met across the intervening distance, and Kushrenada gave a very slight, very small smile.

"Fuck!" Duo swore icily under his breath. He grabbed Trowa's arm, turning so that his lips were near the other boy's ear. "Look at K.! He fuckin' did this!"

Trowa obeyed the instructions, surreptitiously glancing at the warden from under his thick bangs, and seeing the triumph written on the man's face. "Shit, shit, shit!" he hissed in an undertone.

Then Carter was there, pushing the boys back away from the gathered crowd. "C'mon, boys…back to the barracks until they get this sorted out."

Quatre turned away first, walking quickly back towards the barracks, his head bowed in concentration and his hands still fisted in the front of his shirt.

"Y'okay?" Duo whispered, sidling up next to him.

"I don't know," Quatre murmured back. "Is this our fault? Is it because we started the whole setup?"

"Shit, no!" Duo insisted. "Kushrenada did this."

"But is it because we pushed things?"

"No!" Duo said more sharply. "It's because he's a sick, twisted bastard."

Trowa had edged in, listening to the quiet conversation, and he nodded in agreement. "The man's crazy. You can see it in his eyes. I've seen lions with that look…and they always needed to be put down."

They had arrived at the barracks by then, and Corporal Carter ushered them inside. "You boys stay put. I'll be just outside trying to pick up whatever information I can." He shook his head. "This is utter fucking chaos." He stepped quickly outside, leaving the three teammates alone.

"We better scrap the plan." Quatre was standing by the window watching soldiers and prison guards running to restore order where there was none.

"No!" Duo said sharply.

"Duo—someone just shot Major Merquise," Trowa pointed out. "Someone K. put up to it. He's gone beyond threats and posturing."

"I don't care!" Duo insisted. "Goddamn it, Tro'…Quat…we don't have a choice any more. Right now we're more or less on our own. No Chang. No Merquise. Nothing between us and that sadistic asshole. He just made the first move, and you can bet he's got more up his sleeve. If we don't catch him at something, and soon, no one ever will. He'll get away with murder…again!"

"Merquise might not be—," Quatre began.

"Shut up!" Duo snarled. "Don't even say it! I fucking _saw_ him, Quatre. He was shot three times. Nobody walks away from that." He drew a hand across his eyes, trying to still his ragged breathing. "Shit—he was supposed to—. What'll Chang do when he finds out?"

Quatre put a reassuring arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling him close. He made eye contact with Trowa and gestured for him to join them. "It'll be okay, Duo. You're right. We have to go through with the plan and get the evidence against Kushrenada. But it's gonna be dangerous."

"And being a street rat wasn't?" Duo muttered skeptically.

"We've made it through a bunch of dangerous shit here at camp," Trowa spoke up. "We'll make it through this."

"All right," Quatre said resolutely. "Nothing's changed as far as our overall plans. We still act like the team is at war and Duo's planning to escape." He frowned with concern. "I wish Captain Chang and Heero were back. We really need Heero's hacking skills and Chang's protection if we're going to succeed."

"Well we don't have that luxury," Duo said flatly. "We have to make do with what we've got and try to stay one step ahead of Kushrenada. I can use a different escape route and make him track me down…maybe even be able to lead him a chase and get back inside where we'll have witnesses if he tries anything."

"If—?" scoffed Trowa. "You know he will." The green eyes gleamed with concern. "I should follow you to watch your back. I could try to stop him before he hurts you."

"Should we ask Ben and Adam for help?" Quatre threw the question out just as an aside.

But Duo shook his head. "We can't bring them into it. It's too risky." He raised his chin stubbornly. "We have a plan, and we'll stick with it…for better or worse…unless another opportunity presents itself."

"Resourceful as ever," grinned Quatre, albeit a bit weakly.

"Maxwell's middle name," Trowa agreed. He went over to the laptop, pulling up some of their data and occupying himself by working on it.

* * *

Hours passed, with the stillness inside the prison broken only by the sound of a hospital shuttle landing and leaving, and the occasional sound of a shout or call as soldiers and guards alike worked to coordinate their efforts. 

"Fuck it! I can't take much more of this!" Duo snapped after they'd gone over the review material for their upcoming tests half a dozen times.

"We'll hear something soon," Quatre predicted, having listened closely to the activity level outside and come to the conclusion order was close to being restored.

Sure enough, shortly thereafter, Carter came in, his face somber. "C'mon, boys. Lieutenant Wolfe wants us all in formation."

It was a somber, silent group that filed across the compound and down to the exercise yard to line up in formation, each team at attention behind their liaison.

Lieutenant Wolfe was still talking animatedly with Kushrenada and two of the other MSC officers, but none of the boys could overhear any of the conversation.

Duo elbowed Quatre. "Notice the prison guards are flanking us?" he whispered.

Quatre nodded almost imperceptibly. "I'd say this is part of Kushrenada's plan." He wanted to groan at the thought.

In fact, it was the warden who walked forward to address the assembled ranks. His tawny eyes were alight with triumph, even as he pasted a stern and regretful expression on his face. "Sometime this morning one or more of you little pukes broke into the armory building, stole a gun, and shot Major Merquise. Until further notice, every one of you is restricted to your barracks when you're not in class. My guards will be posted along with MSC personnel to ensure your compliance. You'll be escorted to and from the mess hall, showers, and classes. I will tolerate no breech of security for any reason." His malicious gaze sought out Duo, who glared back defiantly. "Be aware that while this shooting is being investigated, you're all suspects, and will be treated accordingly. Don't step out of line, boys." He stalked away, his very posture indicating his superior attitude, as if he felt in control and indestructible.

Lieutenant Wolfe stepped up then, shaking his head slightly. "Don't worry, recruits. We'll get to the bottom of this. Meanwhile, while there will be prison guards posted, you'll also have your liaison and other MSC personnel watching your backs. We'll finish the testing as scheduled, though I can't guarantee the date that graduation will be held."

Duo held up a hand, and when Wolfe nodded, he posed the question on everyone's mind. "Is the Major—?" He paused, cleared his throat, and continued. "How's Merquise—sir?"

"He was alive when the medical transport took him," came the careful reply. "We've yet to hear from the hospital."

The boy nodded, not reassured in the least.

"Any other questions?"

"Has there been any word from Captain Chang?" Quatre spoke up.

"Not that I know of."

The blonde sighed, glancing at the grave faces of his teammates. They had no way to contact the Captain, and little hope that he'd hear of Merquise's hospitalization in time to come to their aid.

"We're screwed," Duo said bitterly.

"Not yet, we're not," Trowa mumbled back. "We're just on our own. But we knew that."

The braided boy gave his teammate a wan smile, and then the MSC personnel escorted all the inmates over to the mess hall for a much-needed meal. They'd missed breakfast and very nearly lunch.

The meal passed in near silence, with only the faintest of murmurs from where the boys were seated. They were intensely aware of the prison guards stationed at the exits, and the military personnel at the tables with them. It was more like a prison than it had been on the first day when Kushrenada laid down the law to them, and it was a somber group of boys that finished the midday meal and followed their liaisons to their afternoon of testing.

* * *

"I thought we'd never get here," Wufei sighed, gratefully stepping off the shuttle onto the tarmac at the MSC air base. He hefted his duffel bag, glancing over at Heero, as they headed for the hangar. "Good to see Earth again?" 

"It'll be good to see Du—my team again."

"You can say it, you know," Wufei commented with a smirk. "It's him you want to see."

"I just want to know he's all right," Heero asserted. "You know his track record, and how much the warden hates him." A frown creased his forehead. "Kushrenada wanted me out of the way, and I can't help but wonder why."

"Last time I spoke to Merquise, things were fine."

"Hai, but it's been two days without any communication. Things could have changed."

"We'll find out from the Colonel. She's expecting us."

The two men left their gear in the motor pool area, figuring there was no point in carrying it around with them. Colonel Une had said she was going to issue them a vehicle to drive up to Camp Peacecraft, since taking a shuttle would entail a longer wait than the driving time.

As they walked the halls of the base, heading for the Colonel's office, Heero looked around him with interest. "So where are the mobile suits kept?"

"Ah. Not here," Wufei told him. "This is simply a station…used for administrative functions, and as a shuttle port. The mobile suits are kept on the working bases, and at the training facilities." He smiled at his friend. "You'll be seeing them soon enough."

"Never thought I would," Heero confessed with a shrug. "Until I saw you at Camp Peacecraft, I figured the odds were slim to none."

"You'd have excelled regardless of the trainer, Yuy. You know it."

The boy shook his head. "Not necessarily. And I certainly wouldn't have beaten the murder rap without you at my back."

"Remember all the times you covered for me when we were kids?" Wufei reminded him. "When I snuck out to go to martial arts training, even though my parents didn't want me learning from the local school? All the times we practiced together, and studied the specs and statistics about mobile suits? I wouldn't be where I am without having had your help, either. I'd say we're pretty even."

Heero shrugged, a vague smirk tugging at one side of his mouth. "If you say so, 'Fei. But I'll still keep trying to pay you back."

They'd reached Une's office by then, and knocked on the door. They were admitted by the secretary, who nodded a greeting. "Captain Chang. The Colonel's been expecting you. Go right in."

They entered the next room where a stern-looking woman sat behind a wide desk, papers stacked across its surface. "Chang! You finally made it. And this must be Yuy?"

"Yes, ma'am," Wufei replied. "Heero Yuy…meet Colonel Une. She's in charge of coordinating this entire sector, from training and duty station assignments to transport and supply functions."

Heero gave a very proper salute, which the officer returned. "You can both be seated. This won't take long." They settled into chairs, and the woman passed a stack of papers to Wufei. "There are your travel orders…your vehicle assignment…and your clearance documents for Cadet Yuy." She glanced at Heero's raised eyebrow. "I believe Major Merquise took your enlistment documents back in detention at Camp Peacecraft?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then you're officially a cadet at the MSC Academy, although you'll still have to take exams with your teammates and attend boot camp graduation."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said firmly.

"Aren't we all?" she said with a smile. "Major Merquise was quite elated when I told him you two were on your way back."

"I'm sure he was," Wufei replied. "Team Wing has been consistently ranked in first place among the teams, due in large part to Heero's excellent leadership."

The Japanese boy resisted the temptation to snort skeptically at that statement, and kept his face impassive.

"Well then, I suppose it's advisable to get him back to them with all due haste," suggested the officer.

"I'm eager to get back myself," Wufei admitted. "I was there at the start, and I certainly want to be there at the end of the camp."

"Just so you know, your graduation ceremony is going to draw a rather illustrious crowd. The entire board of directors of the Peacecraft Foundation is expected to attend."

"Good," Wufei said firmly. "I hope they'll see how successful their Initiative has been. More of the recruits qualified than I dared hope would."

"Yes, I've seen some of the test scores Merquise has been sending. Very impressive." She seemed to notice when Heero shifted restlessly on his seat, and a wry smile crossed her face. "I take it after two days in transit you're both a bit weary of sitting around." She slid her phone across the desk to Wufei. "I told Merquise I'd have you call to let him know you'd landed and were on your way."

Heero couldn't resist a smirk. "Y'want some privacy—Captain?"

The Chinese man darted him a deadly look. "Certainly not, Yuy. Anything I have to say to the Major can be said right here."

The Colonel seemed a bit confused by the little exchange, but she was busy shifting more papers around on her desk, and didn't comment.

Wufei dialed the office number at the camp, and waited for an answer. But after multiple rings, and no response, he frowned slightly. "I suppose the Major is overseeing the testing," he guessed. "But usually he'd leave a message to that effect."

"Well, I spoke to him very early this morning," replied Une. "He was delighted that you were returning, and said he had news to relay to you. But he didn't want to leave a message with me. He said it was complicated."

_Complicated?_ Heero tensed at the hint of something ominous. "He didn't specify what it was about?" he asked uneasily.

The Colonel shook her head.

"Did he seem—concerned?" Wufei asked carefully, a telltale scowl crossing his face.

"No." The eyes behind the round glasses narrowed. "Is there anything I should know, Chang?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Wufei replied. "But you know the warden has been singularly uncooperative."

"Yes, Zechs went on at great length about that moron in some of our previous talks," she said disdainfully. "I imagine if his news had anything to do with Kushrenada, he'd have mentioned it to me at the time."

"He didn't say anything about the recruits?"

"Just that I'd make a lot of people happy when he shared the news that you two were coming back."

"'Fei, let's go," Heero said in an urgent undertone. "I have a bad feeling…"

Captain Chang stood up, gathering the papers from Colonel Une. "I think Yuy's right, ma'am. We should get on our way as quickly as possible. Whatever Merquise had for news, I think I need to know it with all due haste."

"Shall I call the main number at the camp and go through Kushrenada's secretary? She might be able to track Merquise down even if he's out conducting training."

"Not necessary," Wufei said with a wave of his hand. "I'll just get us on the road post haste and find out what's going on in person."

"And you'll fill me in, I hope."

"Of course."

The two men headed out the door, just as the secretary was coming in, and she held it wide for them to pass briskly through.

"Colonel," she said, as the pair disappeared down the hall. "There's an urgent message that just came in for you. The MSC base hospital in the Alpha Sector. They'd like a call back immediately."

"I'll get right to it."

In their hurry to be on their way, Wufei and Heero drove out the gate of the base just moments before Une's frantic call to the guard tower. And considering the rugged terrain into which they were headed, Chang had shut off and packed his cell phone, knowing it would be nearly useless. Thus they headed up to Camp Peacecraft completely unaware of the attack on Major Merquise, and Kushrenada's subsequent lockdown of the facility.

* * *

The ten-hour drive took just under seven, with Wufei breaking speed limits all the way to the gravel logging road that led to the main gate of Camp Peacecraft. 

"Well, that's odd," Heero muttered as they pulled up outside the gates. "Looks like the whole compound is lit up. What's going on?" His stomach tightened apprehensively.

"We'll find out," Wufei said, waiting impatiently as the gate guard strolled over. He flashed his identification, giving the man a cool, appraising look. "Is there a problem?"

"The place is under lockdown," replied the man, shrugging slightly. "I'll have to get the warden's okay to let you in."

"The warden's—?" Wufei grabbed the man by the collar, glaring into his eyes. "I'm Captain Chang of the Mobile Suit Corps. I'll answer to Major Merquise...not to that overstuffed shirt Kushrenada."

"Uh, the Major's not here, sir," gulped the man, clutching at Wufei's wrists. "He was taken by medivac this morning."

"Medivac?" Wufei's eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. "Listen, you useless piece of shit. If the Major isn't here, I'm in charge of this entire camp. _I_ am! Not Kushrenada! You go open that gate, and let me in, or you'll be standing in an unemployment line by this time tomorrow!" He shoved the man back away from the jeep, watching him scurry to the gate controls.

As they were driving through, Heero glanced at Wufei's white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. "Easy, 'Fei. Don't overreact until we know the situation."

"If Kushrenada's got the place locked down, it means there's an investigation of some kind, which means there was some sort of foul play involving Zechs."

The tone of his voice when he said the name Zechs made Heero wince slightly in sympathy. "I know you're worried about him. I've been there with Duo plenty of times. I'm there now," he admitted, glancing around the compound for signs of the other recruits. "Let's find out what's happened before we panic, okay?"

"Whatever." Wufei slammed on the brakes and was out of the jeep in an instant, tossing the keys to one of the guards, before walking briskly through the inner gate to the main yard. "Where is everyone?" he demanded of the first uniformed soldier they encountered.

It was Corporal Walters, one of the liaison officers, who'd escorted several of the inmates from the mess hall to the latrine for a bathroom break during a very late supper. "Captain Chang! What are you doing back?" He waved a hand carelessly. "Never mind. You've heard about the Major?"

"What about him?" Wufei asked tensely, glancing around with a scowl. "And where are all my recruits?"

"Mostly the mess hall, sir…except for the six I brought over here," replied the corporal. "Lieutenant Wolfe is in charge since Major Merquise was shot this morning."

"SHOT?!" demanded Wufei. He grabbed Heero's arm, and set off at a near-run for the mess hall.

Quatre walked out of the latrine just in time to see Wufei and Heero striding rapidly across the compound, and his eyes widened. "Heero? Captain Chang?" His smile froze as he noticed their hurry, and sensed the fear and confusion from them. "Shit. They don't know!" He sprinted after them, but long before he got there, they'd walked up the steps and into the commissary.

Since Kushrenada was overseeing the late meal, Duo and Trowa had decided to play up their fake relationship to keep him off balance. At the moment, they were at the end of the food line, and had paused for a kiss that quickly turned into a very authentic-looking makeout session.

"Duo?!"

The braided boy flinched at the tone, turning to see Heero and Wufei standing just inside the doors. "'Ro?" he said breathlessly, unable to keep a smile from breaking across his face at the unexpected sight of his lover.

"What the fuck _is_ this?" Heero demanded, anger and hurt vying for control in the deep blue eyes.

Duo suddenly recalled that Trowa's arms were still around him. "Oh." He disentangled himself, taking a step towards Heero before he realized the look on his face was real. "Heero? Didn't Merquise—?"

He stopped in mid-sentence as Quatre burst through the doors just behind the officer and their team leader, his expression panicked. Realization began to dawn on Duo. Merquise was supposed to have shared the plan with Wufei and Heero if he got word they were returning. But he hadn't said anything to Team Wing about it, which meant word had never come—or he'd never had the chance to relay it.

"He doesn't know," Quatre murmured in horror, his gaze darting from Duo and Trowa to Heero and Wufei, who were still frozen in shock.

In the sudden stillness that had fallen over the mess hall, Kushrenada began laughing.

Heero spun and headed for the door, and with an anguished cry, Duo ran after him. "Wait, Heero—you don't understand!" Forgetting about Kushrenada and the plan, he grabbed the other boy's arm to stop him.

Heero spun sharply, slamming him against the wall. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again, Maxwell!" he snarled with eyes ablaze. "Or I'll fucking _kill _you!"

Duo gasped to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him on impact, grimacing at Heero's tight grip on his upper arms. "Heero, please—listen!"

Heero slammed him against the wall again, harder, and Duo let out a grunt of pain, followed by a gasped curse.

"Goddamnit! I'll fucking kill you _both_!" Heero swore, sparing a glance at Trowa, who was still standing where Duo had left him.

But when the Japanese boy turned to leave again, Duo staggered away from the wall and caught his arm once more.

This time Heero swung, fast and hard, his punch taking Duo squarely in the jaw and sending him stumbling to the side. With a temper and reflexes borne of years of street fighting, Duo shook off the blow and counterattacked, and both boys ended up on the floor, locked in combat.

Recruits began to gather, murmuring in curiosity, and Wufei finally shook off his shock. "Carter! Wolfe! Get them apart!" he ordered curtly. He caught Trowa as the auburn-haired boy ran to make a grab for Duo, while Quatre went for Heero. "Both of you stay _out _of this!" he ordered harshly. "Goddamnit, Lareau! Get me some help over here!"

Duo and Heero were dragged apart, both bleeding and bruised, struggling and hurling curses at one another. Captain Chang eyed them up and down, assessing their injuries in a glance. "Take them to the detention building," he ordered. "Separate cells!"

They were dragged bodily away, still trading threats.

Wufei turned around, eyeing the boys gathered around the scene of the fight. "I want every team in their barracks _now_! And I want to know what's going on, and what happened to Major Merquise."

While soldiers scrambled to obey his orders, Quatre tried approaching the Chinese officer to explain the misunderstanding.

But Wufei merely glared and shook his head. "You, too, Winner. Get to your barracks. I'll talk to you later." He stalked furiously over to the grinning warden. "Get your fucking guards away from my recruits!"

"One of your 'recruits' shot your precious Major Merquise, Chang!" he snarled, the smile disappearing into a scowl. "I've had to lock the place down until we find the murderer."

"Mur—." Wufei stopped himself short, trying not to let the feeling of being sucker-punched overwhelm him. Kushrenada used the term "murderer," which implied that the Major was dead. "_I'll _find out who did it," he promised in an icy tone, onyx eyes fixed on tawny ones. He was no fool, and he knew that whatever it looked like, his recruits were not to blame. "I swear I will."

Kushrenada smiled back. "Good luck, Chang!" He signaled his guards with a jerk of his head, and they walked away from the boys and the MSC troops.

Wufei looked at Lieutenant Wolfe. "My office. Now! I want to know what in Hell went on here!"


	56. Reconciliations

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS (especially in later chapters), and another try at a lemon-ish scene

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6

A/N: Am I the only one who finds lemons incredibly difficult to write? I mean, I want 'em to be GOOD…not just filler or gratuitous sex…they have to _mean_ something to the plot. But, _wow_…so hard to do! Forgive my inexperience at writing them…and shevaleon, the broom closet's for you ;)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty Five: Reconciliations

It was past midnight when Wufei walked into Team Wing's barracks, turning on the lights to see Quatre curled up asleep in Trowa's arms. He frowned in confusion, having expected a much less companionable scene after what he'd witnessed at the mess hall.

"Winner! Barton!" He slammed the door shut to wake them.

Quatre sat up, rubbing his eyes, and then blinking owlishly at the officer. "Captain Chang! Oh. Have you talked to Duo yet? Did he explain the plan?"

Wufei shook his head, his face a bit haggard, leaning wearily back against the door he'd just slammed. "Truthfully, I just finished talking to Colonel Une. After I finished with Wolfe and the others, I called her to find out what she knew of Merquise's situation." He ran a hand back over his sleek, dark hair. "I almost forgot about you boys."

"So they're still locked up?" Trowa asked, having awakened and raised himself on an elbow to look at the Captain.

Wufei nodded. "Now, would you two like to explain to me why I saw Maxwell and Barton making out in the mess hall?"

"It's part of the plan," Quatre told him. "Major Merquise knew about it. He was supposed to tell you."

"Well he didn't. Obviously he was shot before he got the chance."

"Oh." Quatre frowned deeply. "Have you heard anything about his condition?"

"He was out of surgery…in intensive care. They aren't making any promises yet," sighed the man, his weariness and concern becoming more obvious with every moment he stood leaning back against the barracks door.

"I'm sorry," Quatre said quietly. "I know you—he—. Um, he was really very nice to us while you were gone, and we're all pretty worried about him too, sir."

The Chinese officer nodded wearily, closing his eyes. "Now explain this 'plan' to me."

"Major Merquise let us do some computer, er, recon in the library, and we found schedules of shuttles and prisoner transfers that we think tie Kushrenada into a pretty large drug distribution operation," Quatre told him. "But we need to access the computer in his office, and he's got it isolated. Duo and Trowa were acting like a couple so Kushrenada would believe I acted out of jealousy when I went to tell him Duo was planning an escape."

Wufei gave a small, skeptical snort, fixing a dark gaze on the blonde boy. "You can't honestly think he'd fall for that."

"You and Heero did," Quatre replied with a scowl.

Chang gave a short, bitter laugh. "I suppose we did." He nodded. "Go on."

"Anyhow, it's all set up. Duo's our diversion. He's going to sneak out Sunday night, after midnight. Kushrenada will hopefully be waiting at the point where he slips through the fence. And meanwhile, in the hour or so of time that gives us, I'll go into K.'s office and try to hack into his computer."

"I thought you boys were more intelligent than that," Wufei said snidely. "There are a million problems with that plan. Kushrenada could send someone else to catch Maxwell, or put a guard in his office, guessing that you're up to something. He could just shoot Maxwell outside the perimeter fence and claim he had no choice." He shook his head. "I will not let you proceed with an insane stunt like this."

"You have to," Quatre pleaded. "We've worked so hard to set it up! Major Merquise approved the plan."

"And where is he now?" came the bitter response.

"That's just it!" Quatre blurted. "You know Kushrenada did that. You can't let him get away with it, sir. You just can't!"

"He already has!" Wufei snarled. "And I'm not about to dish out Maxwell on a silver platter for him!"

"Please!" Quatre begged. "We need to do this—or he'll get away with everything." He fixed his most persuasive puppy eyes on the Chinese man. "Sir—with you and Heero back, we have a way better chance of succeeding."

Wufei considered that for a moment, shaking his head indecisively.

"Heero can hack circles around me, or so he claims," Quatre said urgently. "If he and I go after the computer data, it leaves Trowa _and_ you to watch over Duo. You can be at the escape point before Kushrenada and get the drop on him before he has a chance to hurt Duo."

"Besides," Trowa added, speaking up for the first time. "You know how smooth Maxwell can be. He may be able to get K. to admit to what he's done. The man's just plain crazy with hate. If he feels he has Duo at his mercy, he'll want to gloat."

"He'll want to gloat if he plans to silence the boy permanently," Wufei retorted.

"But you'll be there to prevent that!" Quatre reminded him.

Wufei walked over and sat on Heero's bunk, rubbing his face with both hands. "Much as I want to bring Kushrenada to justice, I can't risk—."

"Please!" Quatre all but whined. "At least, talk to Duo and Heero before you throw all our work away. They've suffered the most for the plan. Let them tell you if they want to carry it all the way through."

Deciding he was too tired and stressed to be anywhere near rational, Wufei nodded in resignation. "I won't dismiss the idea out of hand," he conceded. "I'll talk to Maxwell and Yuy first thing in the morning."

"You're leaving them locked up all night?"

"It's already past midnight, boys," shrugged the officer. "They're probably both asleep anyway. And they did have a fistfight in the mess hall. They deserve disciplinary action for that, regardless of the cause." He yawned and stretched, listening to the crackles in his back and neck. "Maxwell's going to pull latrine duty this time, and Yuy will get to find out how truly tedious KP can be."

"But it was a misunderstanding…"

"And they both overreacted," came the quick, non-nonsense reply. "I'm not allowing them in the same room until I'm sure they've learned a lesson in maturity." He stood and wriggled his shoulders to loosen them up. "I'll see you boys at morning exercises." He gave them a less stern look, and a hint of a smile. "I am glad to learn that the scene in the mess hall was staged. I'd hate to think Maxwell wasn't as serious about Yuy as I thought."

Trowa snorted at that. "Serious? You should've seen how hard he fought against having to kiss me, sir. You'd _know_ Yuy's the only one for him."

"That's good to hear. Hopefully Heero will be willing to forget that he saw you with your tongue down Maxwell's throat."

Trowa winced slightly, realizing that plan or no plan he _had_ been French kissing Duo right in front of Heero. And Yuy wasn't the forgiving type. Nor was he big on sharing.

Wufei chuckled quietly at the trepidation on the boy's face. "Relax, Barton. I'll talk sense to him in the morning. Perhaps he'll only maim you."

Green eyes narrowed at the snide tone. "I'm glad you find that idea so amusing, sir."

"Right now, Barton, I have to laugh, or the reality of the situation here might catch up with me. Good night, boys." Wufei nodded to them and headed out to get what sleep he could before morning reveille.

* * *

Most of the recruits were at morning calisthenics when Wufei decided to make his visit to Duo and Heero. According to the soldiers on duty it had been a quiet night once the swearing and banging on the doors had tapered off, although one guard was very impressed by Duo's wide variety of creative curses. They'd put the boys in rooms at opposite ends of the building so they couldn't fuel one another's anger. 

When his cell door opened, Duo sat up at once, obviously wide awake. "Captain Chang!" he blurted in relief. "Shit, it's good to see you! You have to listen to me…I wasn't cheating on Heero. I'd _never_ do that to him!"

Wufei held up a hand for silence. "I've talked to Winner, Maxwell. I know the whole story."

"Thank God!" Duo said with relief.

Wufei studied the boy's face, seeing the dark circles under the deep indigo eyes, and what he might have thought were smudges from tears, if he didn't know the boy better. Perhaps they were just bruises from the fistfight with Heero. The deepening purple one along his jaw and around one eye was mute evidence of the seriousness of their altercation.

"Have you slept at _all_, Maxwell?"

"How could I with Heero hating me?" Duo asked miserably, glancing away.

"He doesn't hate you. He was just shocked—hurt."

"I know. He was never supposed to see that," Duo insisted. "If we'd known you were coming, I'd have dropped the whole charade right then and there." He looked at the officer with a pained expression. "Did you tell him about the plan?"

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first." Wufei sighed. "If I'd known you wouldn't sleep, I'd have come earlier." He sat down next to the boy, putting a reassuring hand on the lean shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"'S okay. Just…let's clear this up now."

"Well, there's still the matter of the fistfight you two started."

Duo frowned slightly. "Heero started it…not me. But when he wouldn't listen…wouldn't even let me _try _to explain…well, I just got mad, too." He looked up with a wounded expression. "I mean, if it'd been the other way around, I wouldn't have just belted him one."

"Heero doesn't always react well to—disappointment," Wufei said carefully. "His feelings for you run so deep that rationality goes out the window. And what he saw, hurt him deeply."

"I know."

The officer frowned slightly. "Just understand, even once this is all explained, you might not get instant, unconditional forgiveness from him."

Duo groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Damn it, Chang…kissing Trowa didn't mean anything. It was just an act."

"But you did kiss him. From what I've heard around camp, you did it quite a few times."

"That was all for Kushrenada's benefit; so the rumor mill would get word to him that I was tight with Trowa. It was the only way to be sure he'd believe Quatre would sell me out."

"Ah, yes. About that plan—," Wufei said coolly. "It sounds far too dangerous to carry out."

Duo looked up with desperation in the deep eyes. "Captain…you can't make us quit now. We've worked too hard!"

"I can't allow you to be bait in an ill-conceived trap! Kushrenada could shoot you and claim justification."

"No, he couldn't!" Duo argued. "I looked it up. The law says if I'm not armed, he can't use deadly force."

"That doesn't mean he won't."

The indigo eyes flashed dangerously. "Then you'd have him for murder."

Wufei threw his hands into the air helplessly. "But you'd be dead!"

"It'd be—."

"If you _dare_ say it'd be worth it, I'll use you as the sparring dummy all next week!"

"I'm willing to take the risk," Duo amended. "We've put so much into this. Look what I did to Heero!"

"And would dying at Kushrenada's hands make it any better for him?" asked the Chinese man.

The braided boy looked away, shrugging slightly. "If Heero doesn't forgive me, I won't have much of anything to live for anyway."

Wufei grabbed him by both shoulders and gave a slight shake. "Don't you dare say something like that, Maxwell! You can't base the validity of _your_ life on someone else's. Heero didn't fall in love with a clinging, dependent person; he fell in love with you. And it was your independence and strength of personality that attracted him. He wouldn't find neediness the least bit endearing."

Duo raised his chin stubbornly. "I wouldn't mind _him_ needing _me_," he muttered.

"He does," Wufei assured him. "No matter how hurt or angry he is right now, he'll remember how much he needs you and he _will _forgive you. But in the meantime, you need to keep your perspective and stay focused on this camp."

"What I need is to see Kushrenada get what's coming to him," Duo asserted. "And I'd love to be the one to deliver it."

"So would I," Wufei admitted.

"Then don't make us give up!" Duo argued. "Help us."

Wufei frowned thoughtfully. "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll wait to make a final decision until I've spoken to Heero and looked through Major Merquise's daily logs. He should have made notes about your team's idea." He looked at the boy with a piercing gaze. "You haven't asked about him."

"What's to ask?" Duo said bitterly, his gaze dropping to the floor between his feet. "Some asshole shot him—most likely one of K.'s hand-picked guards. So that's another murder we can add to Lowe's."

"He's not dead."

Duo's head shot up, and he fixed a stunned gaze on the Chinese officer's face. "He's not? But he looked—. I mean, shit. He was shot three times!"

Wufei managed a hint of a smile. "Zechs is a singularly strong individual, Duo, both physically and mentally. The latest word I got from the hospital was that he's in critical condition after what they believe was successful surgery to remove the bullets and repair the injuries."

"He's gonna make it?" Duo asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't go so far out on a limb as to say 'yes,'" came the cautious reply. "But I'm hopeful."

Duo suddenly flung his arms around the officer, who could feel the boy trembling with relief. "I'm glad, 'Fei. I'm so glad you didn't lose him!"

"I—?" Wufei frowned slightly, not sure how much Duo knew.

"Yeah, you," came a husky whisper. "The guy's crazy for you, Chang, and you'd be an idiot not to tell him you feel the same way."

Wufei pulled back, onyx eyes searching the boy's face. "What makes you think—?"

Duo smirked up at him. "It's all over your face right now. And the way you said his name was a dead giveaway. You've got it bad for the hunky Major."

"I do _not _'have it bad,' Maxwell. We're merely going to have dinner together, eventually."

"You just keep telling yourself that," teased the boy. He gave the officer a steady look. "I'm glad he's gonna pull through. You deserve someone like him."

Wufei shifted uneasily. "That's neither here nor there. For now, Maxwell, our focus needs to be on getting you and your teammates through these next few days."

"And finding evidence to put K. away, right?" Duo pushed.

"I'd like nothing better." Wufei stood and stretched. "Go on over to the infirmary and have Doctor Po look at that black eye, while I talk to Heero."

"Could I come with you?"

"No. You're to report to Lieutenant Wolfe for latrine duty as soon as the doctor finishes with you."

"But—."

"No!" Wufei's expression softened just slightly. "Yuy's probably still a bit volatile. I don't want you two together until you've both cooled off. And you _did_ hit him back."

"No shit. It's called 'self-defense.'"

"And knowing what a high state of emotion he's in right now, would you really want to approach him again?"

Duo groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I just want to—to—touch him. Just to know he's real, y'know? That this isn't all a crazy, fucked-up dream." He looked up pleadingly.

"You're the one who wants to continue with your half-baked plan," Wufei pointed out. "If I let you, it'll mean you can't touch Yuy in public until after it's all over, or Kushrenada will know it's a setup."

"Goddamnit, we didn't know you'd be back," Duo said bitterly. "It was supposed to be over an' done by then."

"But it's not. And I made plans last night to move Yuy into another barracks…before I spoke to Winner and Barton. I think, for the sake of your little ruse, that I should stick to that plan."

"Y'mean I won't even get to talk to him until after tomorrow night?" Duo asked, breathless with misery.

"I'll relay any messages you like." Wufei eyed the boy searchingly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Drop the plan, and Heero can be back in your barracks by tonight."

"Fuck!" Duo spat angrily, standing and pacing the cell restlessly. He turned a scowl on the Chinese officer. "D'you know how hard you're making this?"

Wufei nodded calmly.

Duo drew a deep, shuddering breath. "Have it your way, Chang. As long as there's a chance you'll let us carry out our mission, I'll stick with the plan." He grabbed the front of the officer's shirt in a tight grip. "But tell him—! Please, Chang. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I—love him?"

Wufei nodded again. "I'll tell him. And he'll have plenty of time to think over your apology while he's on KP duty."

Duo managed a wan smile. "Sounds better than latrine duty."

"Yes, but you already had a turn at KP. You need to broaden your horizons, boy." Wufei smiled in satisfaction. "Go on, Maxwell. Doctor Po's waiting."

Sighing and giving a grudging salute, Duo headed out of the detention building, noticing that the MSC soldier on duty fell in step with him just outside, obviously instructed to make sure he got where he was supposed to go.

As he expected, Doctor Po fussed and scolded as she examined his face. But in the end she pronounced him fit for latrine duty and let the guard escort him to Lieutenant Wolfe.

* * *

It was nearly lunchtime, and there'd been no word from Captain Chang or their two teammates to the boys of Team Wing. They'd finished laundry, keeping a stony silence in public so their fellow inmates would continue to think they were at odds. Then they'd cleaned the barracks and quietly discussed the plan for the next night's mission, in case Duo and Heero were successful in convincing Wufei to let them proceed with it. 

Finally, they headed for the mess hall, walking far enough apart to make it clear they weren't together.

Trowa went first, ignoring the stony glares he got from some of the other boys as he crossed the compound. Out of the corner of one eye, he saw Kushrenada crossing the yard, ostensibly for the purpose of intercepting Quatre. But there was nothing the green-eyed boy could do but continue on his way.

Austin was lingering just inside the door, and as Trowa walked in, he gave an unpleasant sneer. "All by yourself, Barton? That's a first."

Trowa spared him a cool glance, and started past.

"Watch your back, Barton. If Yuy doesn't get to you, maybe someone else will," warned the sandy-haired boy in a menacing undertone.

Ben caught the little exchange, and edged in between them in line, fixing a questioning look at Trowa. "Where're your teammates, Barton?"

Trowa shrugged. "Two are still locked up as far as I know, and Winner's not talking to me—for obvious reasons." He turned his back then, intent on keeping to himself while playing the role of pariah.

Meanwhile, Kushrenada had indeed intercepted Quatre, meeting him at the foot of the stairs to the mess hall. "A moment of your time, Winner?"

Quatre stopped, crossing his arms sullenly, and looking around to be sure no one was paying attention to their private little conversation. "Something on your mind, warden?"

Kushrenada chuckled coldly. "That was quite a little display in the mess hall last night. Clearly Maxwell didn't expect Yuy back so soon."

"None of us did," shrugged the blonde, watching the warden's face warily. "It's not my problem, though."

"No—of course not. You weren't the one caught cheating, were you?"

Quatre shook his head, scowling. "You wanna wrap this up? I'd rather not be seen talking to you."

"I just wanted to be sure nothing's changed." The tawny-eyed man gave the blonde a meaningful look.

"Assuming Chang lets him out of lockup, I expect Maxwell to bolt, as planned." He gave a slightly vicious smile. "Otherwise, he can expect Yuy to finish what he started yesterday. And much as I'd like to see that, I don't think he's stupid enough to risk it." He gave an unconcerned shrug. "Either way, he'll get what's coming to him, won't he?"

The warden shook his head. "You're a colder sonofabitch than I gave you credit for, Winner. We could have done great things together if your teammates screwed you over a bit sooner."

Quatre gave the man a withering look. "Fuck you." He turned on a heel and walked up the steps to the mess hall, never looking back.

Only once he was inside did he draw a shaky breath, grateful for the closed door between him and the man he'd played his unpleasant role for.

"Quatre!" Ben jogged over, putting a companionable arm across his shoulders. "C'mon. We've got a seat saved for you, and I already grabbed you some supper."

"Thanks," Quatre said glumly, not even daring to glance at Trowa, who sat conspicuously alone at the end of one table, eating in stoic silence.

"Might be the last chance we get to hang out," Ben added quietly. "Captain Chang told us he's moving Yuy into our barracks…to keep the peace." He scowled fleetingly. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"Maybe you will…soon," Quatre suggested, giving him a brief, hopefully reassuring glance. "Meanwhile, thanks for the company."

They settled in at the table and lunch passed in relative peace and quiet, with MSC soldiers keeping a close eye on things, and no sign of the two feuding members of Team Wing.

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time Duo finished scrubbing every square inch of chrome and porcelain in the latrines, and he felt like he was as grubby as the place had been before he started. 

"Looks good, kid," Wolfe conceded, walking around to inspect his work, while Duo slouched against a wall, yawning with weariness.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself. "If I don't get some sleep t'night, I won't be any good at all for tomorrow."

The officer paused in his circuit of the room, his gaze settling on the slumped figure by the door. "Hey, Maxwell. Why don't you go snag a shower and change of uniform? Then I'll take you to the mess hall for some lunch."

"It's too late. We missed lunch," Duo noted, drawing a sleeve across his sweaty face.

"I'm sure they'll let us get you a bite to eat."

It suddenly occurred to Duo that Heero might still be on KP duty, and he pushed off the wall with renewed energy. "Now that you mention it, I _am _starving. How 'bout we skip straight to stealing some food?"

The Lieutenant eyed him with amusement. "Doesn't it just suck when you can't decide which you need most…sleep, food, or to be clean?"

"You know it!" Duo agreed, thinking that what he _really_ needed was five minutes alone with Heero…to know that Chang had explained the misunderstanding and that the boy he loved still loved him back. "But I've narrowed it down, sir. And really, what I want first is to visit the mess hall."

"Good enough." The officer opened the door, ushering him out into the dusty compound, and Duo headed briskly for the commissary, still wondering how he might slip away from his babysitter long enough to see Heero.

But luck was with him, and once Wolfe had talked the cook into making a quick sandwich for Duo, and settled the boy at a table with the food and a glass of milk, he excused himself to report to Captain Chang.

"You stay right here until I get back, okay?" he cautioned, glancing around to be sure Duo and the MSC cook behind the counter were the only ones in the deserted room.

"I won't leave this building, sir," Duo promised smoothly.

"Good, 'cause Chang's seriously worried about what the stinking prison staff might try. He's given orders no one's to go anywhere alone." The Lieutenant shook his head. "If his office wasn't just twenty yards away, I wouldn't even walk over to it by myself. But I wanted to let him know you did a great job on the latrines and deserve a break the rest of the day."

"Thanks," Duo said gratefully. "If I get a shower after this, I could probably sleep like a log the rest of the afternoon without hardly trying."

"I'll make sure you do." The officer glanced around the empty room. "Just, stay put. I won't be more than twenty minutes or so, tops."

Duo nodded, watching out of the corner of his eyes as the man strode quickly away. Then he set down the remainder of his sandwich and looked towards the kitchen to see if the cook was in his line of sight.

Once he was fairly sure the man was occupied by chores, he stood up and sidled over to the open doorway that led to the back room, where he'd been stationed to peel potatoes on his turn at KP duty.

He stepped inside, his breath catching as he saw Heero sitting there peeling a potato taken from a mountain of them. He paused, drinking in the sight of the messy hair and the half-lidded blue eyes in that finely-chiseled face. _God, he's beautiful! _

At that moment, the intense eyes shot up, fixing an undecipherable gaze on Duo's face.

"Hey, 'Ro," Duo said quietly, a tentative smile touching his lips.

Heero very deliberately put aside the potato and knife, wiping his hands on a ragged towel, before standing up and turning towards the braided boy.

Duo shifted uneasily. Heero hadn't answered him, and he had no idea how to take the piercing silence. He briefly wondered if Wufei had forgotten to fill his teammate in on the plan, as Heero stalked slowly over to him. Or maybe the officer _had_ explained it, and Heero just wasn't willing to forgive and forget.

The Japanese boy grabbed his partner by both forearms dragging him towards the back of the room, and Duo stiffened, expecting another attack. But then his teammate pulled open the door to the broom closet and shoved Duo inside, following closely, and shutting the door behind him.

It was dark inside, but light got in around the edges of the door, providing just enough illumination to see by. "Heero? Didn't Wufei talk to you? Didn't he tell you—?"

Duo broke off in mid-sentence as Heero's lips covered his in a rough, urgent kiss, and he was pinned to the wall by the other boy's body. His arms were still caught in a viselike grip, but it didn't matter anyway, as he wouldn't dream of trying to escape the passionate onslaught. Instead, he opened his mouth to the aggressive kiss, growling low in his throat and pressing back with his hips until he could feel Heero's hardness against his through both layers of clothing.

The low, urgent groan from the Japanese boy just served to excite Duo more, and he fought back against the relentless kiss, nipping at his lover's lips until he could pull back enough to draw breath.

"Fuck, Heero—you scared me," he breathed against the other boy's lips, still keeping pressure against the body pinning him to the wall. "Thought you'd never forgive me."

"Does this feel like I don't forgive you?" came a ragged whisper as Heero trailed kisses down the side of his neck, biting where it met the shoulder and then licking the sensitive spot.

"You better be planning to fuck me right here an' now, or I'll beat the living shit out of you!" Duo warned, his face flushed and eyes dark with lust.

"Missed you," Heero gasped, as the rough friction between their bodies made him even more desperate with desire.

"You too," Duo groaned back, his knees nearly buckling as Heero dropped a hand from one of his arms and shoved it between them to roughly stroke his clothed erection. "Ah, fuck! Don't stop!"

"Never," Heero murmured, releasing Duo's other arm, and reaching around him to pull the tie from the end of his braid, loosening the waves of chestnut hair. While one hand continued to stroke and tease, the other ran through the silky mass, reveling in the feel of the soft strands. "God, I love your hair."

Duo chuckled low in his throat, using his newly-freed hands to unfasten his lover's belt and pants. "Love you, too, 'Ro." He shoved back roughly, and slid one hand inside both trousers and boxers, drawing a startled oath of pleasure from Heero.

Their lips met again, harsh and demanding, and Heero was forced to place both of his palms against the wall behind Duo to steady himself as the braided boy teased him. But it also left Duo free to slide Heero's pants down to his ankles, giving him even easier access, until his talented hands had his lover panting and moaning with pleasure.

"Want you—," groaned the Japanese boy, head thrown back and eyes closed, his expression blissful.

"Then go ahead and have me," came the husky whisper.

Heero's eyes flew open as Duo deftly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it aside, before going to work on his lover's. Indigo eyes met blue in a steady, longing stare as he finished divesting them both of their clothing, until they were pressed together naked in the tight confines of the closet.

"God—we need—." Heero's voice was ragged, and he paused to swallow.

"Fuck that," Duo shot back impatiently. "Just take me!"

"I don't want to hurt you—."

"Why not? I hurt you, didn't I?"

Heero's eyes darkened with anger. "Not like _that_, you didn't!" He pulled away for an instant, fumbling with the pants he'd kicked aside, until he found the bacitracin he'd ended up with after his and Duo's last tryst.

The braided boy laughed. "I don't believe you still have that."

"You left it, and I didn't see any reason to leave it on my bunk for anyone to find." He fixed a hungry look on his partner. "C'mere."

Duo pressed up close again, and Heero lifted him so he was perched on the edge of a plastic barrel of floor wax, which brought him to the perfect height. "Damn, you are a resourceful sonofabitch," Duo said admiringly, as his lover stood between his legs, raining kisses down his chest as he slid the first finger in. "Ah, fuck! That's—amazing."

He looped both arms around Heero's neck, and wrapped his legs around the slim waist, throwing his head back and gasping in delight. "More, 'Ro. I want more!"

Heero obliged him, easing in a second finger, and then a third, until he had his lover panting in pleasure. "Want more?"

"Want _you_," came the breathless response.

Duo slid both hands into Heero's hair, moving forward to meet him as he pushed inside, and letting out a slow hiss of breath. "God_damn_!" he groaned. "I love you, Heero."

The Japanese boy wrapped his arms around the braided boy's waist, burying his face in the waterfall of hair that flowed around them both. "Aishiteru, Duo."

The boy from L2 chuckled quietly. "You know it turns me on when you talk Japanese, 'Ro!" _As if he could possibly be more turned on than he was at that moment! _He kissed his lover deeply—melding their mouths as tightly as the rest of them—and then rocked his hips against him, begging for motion. "C'mon an' f—make _love_ t'me."

"Anything you say," came the low, sexy whisper, and Heero drew back and thrust deeply, only to be rewarded by a pleasure-filled groan from his partner.

The braided boy's gasps and moans only made his need greater, and he kept his hands locked on the slim hips, pulling his love closer every time he slammed forward, until the mounting pleasure overwhelmed them both.

All too soon they reached their climax, muffling their shouts against each other's skin. And then there was only the sound of harsh panting in the tight confines of the closet as they recovered.

Duo's chin was resting on Heero's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around his neck, and his legs around his waist as they gasped for breath.

"You know how much I love you, right?" he breathed between gulps of air.

"Yeah—I love you, too," was the breathless reply.

"I'm sorry—about yesterday."

"I know."

"The look on your face—God—I wanted to die, 'Ro."

"So did I."

"I never wanna see that look again."

"I never want you to," came the wry response. "You are _mine_, Duo Maxwell. And don't ever forget it."

"Never...and the same goes for you."

Heero pulled his head back slightly, dark eyes searching the familiar, beloved face. He ran a hand over the bruised jaw in a soft, apologetic caress. "I'm sorry I lost it like that."

"I deserved it."

Heero shook his head. "No, Duo. You never deserve that—from anyone—especially not someone who loves you."

Duo grinned widely at him. "I just never get tired of hearing that, y'know?"

With the excitement and passion over, or at least temporarily sated, Heero could feel the sweat cooling on his back, and he shivered slightly. "We better get dressed and get out of this closet before someone comes looking for us."

"Mmm," agreed his lover, reluctantly allowing him to pull away.

As they were donning their clothes, still elbow to elbow in the close quarters, Heero glanced at his partner with concern in the dark eyes. "I don't like the plan Chang told me about."

He heard a frustrated huff of breath. "Please, Heero…don't fight me on this. It's something I have to do. _We_ have to do."

"And it could get you killed."

"I'm L2 street trash, Yuy. We don't die easy."

"That doesn't mean you can't."

Duo turned sharply, prepared to launch into a litany of reasons they had to proceed with the plan, only to be pulled up against his lover, and wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I know you have to go through with it, love," came a husky whisper in his ear. "And nothing I can say will change your mind. So all I can do is help make sure you succeed."

The braided boy pulled back slightly, studying Heero's face. "You'll help Quatre hack the computer system?"

"Of course I will…so long as I know Trowa and Wufei will be watching out for you." Heero shook his head slightly. "I'll worry. But, we have to do this for Merquise, and Jase, and even Odin."

"D'you think I care that the bastard who raised you was murdered?"

"No—but you care that Kushrenada was behind it."

"Yeah," admitted Duo. "I guess I do." He rested his head against Heero's shoulder, just savoring the warmth of the arms around him. "Are we okay now, 'Ro? You an' me?"

"More than okay," came the low, amused voice. "Didn't I just prove that?"

"Mmm," Duo acknowledged, allowing the relief to sink in.

"Now let's get out of this closet before some stupid janitor comes looking for a mop or something," Heero suggested.

Duo reached for his hair to rebraid it, grinning at his beloved team leader. "You have _so_ got a thing for my hair, Yuy."

"Hell, yeah."

"So where'd my hair tie go?"

"Beats the hell out of me."

"Aw, fuck, 'Ro! You lost it?" Duo bent down and tried feeling around on the floor for the discarded elastic.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away."

"I'll never find it in here!" Duo straightened, coming nose to nose with his lover. "Sometimes, Yuy, you can be a royal pain in the ass." He raised a hand in warning. "And don't _even_ say what I know you're thinking!"

Heero laughed quietly, unable to refrain. "Duo—you are absolutely priceless."

They finally gave up on the hair tie, and Duo started to run his fingers through his hair to tidy it, but Heero stopped him.

"Let me?" he asked, pushing his fingers into the thick hair and running them lovingly through it.

"Mmm, any time," Duo murmured, almost purring with pleasure.

All too quickly, the silken locks were untangled and their peaceful moment ended. Then Heero opened the door, and eased them quietly out into the back room of the kitchen again. "You better get back to wherever you're supposed to be."

"What makes you think I'm supposed to be anywhere?"

Heero just gave him a long look.

"Okay, well…I'm supposed to be eating a sandwich, while Lieutenant Wolfe carelessly left me to go talk to Chang, and when he gets back, I get to go shower."

"Good," Heero said just a little too quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense, Duo. But what have you been doing all day? You smell like a fucking latrine."

The indigo eyes narrowed dangerously. "As a matter of fact, I pulled latrine duty for getting into a fight with you, 'Ro."

Again Heero couldn't restrain his laughter.

"Sure…laugh it up. You got KP!" Duo glared at his lover without any real anger. "Chang thought I needed to branch out a bit—try something new."

"He would," chuckled the team leader. He pulled Duo up against him, kissing him gently. "I don't care what you smell like, love. You're just as hot dirty as you are when you're clean."

"Yeah, well, I would've needed the shower anyway…with or without the latrine duty, after being molested in a broom closet."

Heero's arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace, and the Japanese boy's lips gently caressed his cheek. "Next time, we're going to have a bed…a real one…not a lumpy cot or a cluttered closet…and I want a whole night to drive you crazy with lust, and pound you into the mattress, and make you come so many times you lose count."

The boy from L2 groaned at the image. "You're gonna get me started again, and the LT will be back any minute."

He was pulled in for a long, intimate kiss, and then pushed back to arm's length. "I just want you thinking about what I'm gonna do to you…"

"And how am I supposed to function with _that _on my mind? Hmm?"

"Discipline, soldier. Discipline," Heero grinned evilly.

The sound of footsteps clattering up the steps to the mess hall alerted them that the Lieutenant was returning, and Duo jerked back quickly. "Shit…gotta go! Love you!"

With a hurried peck on Heero's cheek, he darted out of the room and dashed across to the table where his food was still sitting. Duo dove into his seat, hastily stuffing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth as the mess hall door opened to admit Lieutenant Wolfe. He began guzzling his milk to try to wash down the large chunk of food, and make it look like he'd been eating the whole time the man was gone.

The officer eyed Duo rather suspiciously as he approached. "What've you been up to, Maxwell? You look—messy." He ran his eyes up and down the boy critically. "Your hair's loose."

"Uh, yeah," Duo muttered. "The elastic broke." He shrugged, giving the officer an apologetic smile. "'S okay—I'm headed for the showers next anyway—right? And I can grab another hair tie when I stop at the barracks for a clean uniform."

The man just grinned and shook his head. "They're gonna love you at the Academy, Maxwell—non-regulation all the way!"

"Hey, I notice Chang's got long hair—not to mention Merquise!"

"Yeah I know. But they aren't exactly cadets any more."

Duo shrugged. "They set a precedent." He gulped down the remainder of his glass of milk. "How 'bout we get moving so I can clean up?" _Yeah, sex in the janitor's closet would've been messy on its own…but after cleaning an entire latrine…? Well, that shower was looking sooooo inviting…_

"Sure, kid."

As Duo put his dishes up on the counter, he caught a glimpse of a messy, dark head of hair in the back room and smiled to himself. Frankly, as long as Heero had forgiven him, he didn't care what might happen with the risky plan to bring down Kushrenada.

All was still right with the world.


	57. Setting the Trap

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6

A/N: In response to a reviewer who thought the last chapter was a bit choppy, I felt the same way. I'd been rushing to get it posted and it truly did seem forced. So, I went back and added a scene…not very long…but it covers what Quatre and Trowa were doing while Duo was on latrine duty. I think it's an improvement, but feel free to disagree. Either way, I'd ask that you go back and give it a quick read, if you're so inclined. If you don't, you're not missing any major plot points…but you might enjoy the re-write. Thanks to everyone for the continued support and input. We're almost done!

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty Six: Setting the Trap

Captain Chang had finished reviewing Major Merquise's notes. There was no mention of Team Wing's plan, which was actually a good thing, since Wufei wasn't at all sure Kushrenada hadn't been able to gain access to the military office. All the locks and password-protected files in the world wouldn't have been enough to assuage the Chinese officer's fears.

What _was_ left behind for Wufei was a cryptic log, referencing a "recon mission" that led to a possible link between Camp Peacecraft and some "illegal enterprise." If he read between the lines correctly, Wufei believed it was his superior's way of stating that the boys' hacking had turned up the warden's smuggling activities. And as he read further, Merquise noted that he had assigned an "investigatory agency" to seek out more detailed intelligence.

_God! Was Merquise so concerned about Kushrenada that he didn't even want to leave a detailed message in case anything happened to him…as it had?_

Wufei was almost done shuffling through things, when he picked up a file folder, only to have the contents fall out across the desk. He picked up a colorful page, only to realize it was a brochure for one of the restaurants in a town near the MSC Academy. When he looked through the rest, he realized they were all advertisements, with notes made on each one about the hours, choices, and noteworthy features.

As it dawned on him that Zechs had been researching places to take him for their dinner wager, Wufei had to blink his onyx eyes to stop a sudden stinging. Damn it, anyway! Just about the time Heero had him ready to consider the possible advantages of a relationship with an equal, he'd lost the moment. Not that he couldn't explore the idea later, if and when his mentor recovered; but he'd been counting on Merquise's presence for the final week of camp.

He hastily shuffled the brochures back into the folder and put it on a corner of the desk. Then he looked at the vid-phone and punched in the number for the MSC hospital. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Doctor Owens…tell him it's Captain Chang. I require an update on Major Merquise's condition, please."

* * *

When the time came for supper, Mitch walked into the back room of the kitchen, where Heero had moved from peeling potatoes to scrubbing pots. "Hey, kid. It's dinner time. You may as well go eat with the rest of the boys." 

"Am I off KP then?" asked the Japanese boy, gratefully putting aside the scouring pad.

"Yeah. You've done enough." Mitch eyed the boy studiously. "Captain Chang said to have you go straight to his office after you eat. And make sure one of the liaison people escorts you. He doesn't want anyone left alone." He shook his head. "Damn shame, what happened to Merquise."

"Any leads on that?"

The cook shook his head. "I know Wolfe seemed to think it had to do with the prison staff. None of the instructors think any recruits were involved, but so far there's no way to prove it." He made an unpleasant face. "As long as Kushrenada can cast doubt, he's got the prison board's permission to keep his guards on full alert. We're practically trippin' over 'em."

Heero sighed quietly. It wasn't going to be any easier to carry out the plan with extra prison patrols wandering the compound. Although, if Kushrenada wanted to catch Duo in the act, he'd probably have his men back off enough to give the boy room to maneuver.

He was so focused on the plan, and his thoughts, that when he walked out into the dining area, he forgot he'd have to see his teammates _and _still act angry at them. But the moment he spotted Duo and Trowa side by side in the chow line, he recalled their charade.

He also noticed Kushrenada standing near the front of the room, his calculating gaze resting on the boys of Team Wing, studying their every move.

Gritting his teeth at the sight of his lover so close to the other boy, Heero mustered up a twinge of jealousy, and made it a point to pass close by them. As he did so, he let his shoulder slam squarely into Trowa's, knocking the other boy back a step, and eliciting a startled hiss.

"Fuck! Yuy, you asshole!"

He stopped in his tracks, crossing his arms and glaring tauntingly at the green-eyed boy. "You're in my way, Barton." _In more ways than one._

Duo blinked in surprise, darting a look over his shoulder to where Quatre was sitting with Ben's team, already eating dinner. The blonde glared back in a perfect imitation of a jilted lover. No help there.

Summoning up his best acting skills, Duo eased up beside Trowa, facing off with Heero. "You want more KP, Yuy? Just go ahead and start something," he taunted.

Heero shook his head. "You're not worth it—slut."

Duo's jaw dropped. Whether they were acting or not, he thought that comment was a little excessive. "Oh, fuck you, Yuy."

"You already did," Heero said with a small, cold smirk. "An' anyone else you could get your hands on."

_What the fuck?_ Duo actually looked aside at Trowa, unsure of how to proceed. He wasn't even positive Heero was acting any more. If he was, he was damned good at it. The braided boy's confusion and doubt showed on his face, and Trowa moved a little closer in a genuinely protective gesture.

"Ignore him, lover," he murmured quietly, just loud enough for gawking bystanders to overhear; just loud enough to bring a rush of color to Heero's face.

The team leader put a hand on Trowa's shoulder, shoving him aside hard, and walking into line in front of both boys.

Duo started for Heero, but Trowa caught him around the waist, pulling him back against him. "I said ignore him!"

"But he—."

A stern look from the green eyes reminded Duo that the display of temper had been enough, and anything further would only bring more disciplinary action.

When the braided boy managed to rein in his temper, he glanced up to see Kushrenada watching with a very self-satisfied expression on his haughty features.

_Yeah, just keep staring, asshole. Your time's coming… _He resisted the impulse to flip the man the finger, but only barely.

* * *

Having finished a heartening conversation with the doctor caring for Major Merquise, Wufei headed for the mess hall to make sure Heero had been released from KP duty, and that they'd have a chance to review the team's plan and make any needed revisions. He was halfway up the steps, when a cold voice halted him in his tracks. 

"So when are you going to start doing something to discipline your little group of cutthroats, Chang?"

The Chinese officer looked up to see Treize Kushrenada waiting for him in the doorway of the mess hall. "That's not your problem, warden," he said coldly, closing the folder he'd been perusing as he walked.

"Not my—? You've got two boys in this mess hall that just came off disciplinary action, and are about to go at it again."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. Apparently Heero and his teammates were putting on yet another show. "Maxwell and Yuy?"

"Who else? And they've got Barton sandwiched in the middle. You need to keep those two away from each other—or get rid of one of them."

"And who do you suggest I 'get rid of?'" asked the Chinese officer coolly.

"Since Yuy's the one threatening Barton and Maxwell, I'd say he's the one who needs to go!"

Wufei eyed the warden with cold amusement. "First off, I'd expect you to be the first to congratulate Yuy if he actually harmed Maxwell, considering how much you hate the boy. Secondly, anything he said in the heat of anger after seeing the boy he thought he was in love with making out with a teammate less than a week after he left, can be taken as harmless ranting. He's no danger to either Maxwell or Barton."

"They just got into a shoving match in the food line."

"Shoving is a long way from posing a genuine threat."

"Yuy's killed before."

"He was cleared, as you well know, or he wouldn't be back here," the MSC officer reminded him.

"When one of your precious recruits ends up dead, Chang, I won't take the blame, and neither will my guards or staff," warned the tawny-eyed man.

"You will if you're the one who pulls the trigger," Wufei shot back, trying to communicate a clear warning to the angry warden. "I'll thank you to remember that your only job is containment. You are to maintain the perimeter—patrol for escapees. Any and all discipline is up to my sole discretion." He took a step closer, menace in his dark eyes. "I won't have your people stepping into an altercation and using excessive force!"

The warden's eyes narrowed. "I run an orderly prison, Chang. I'm not just here to babysit your perimeter! If a riot breaks out because of the feud between a couple of jilted lovers, my staff will do their job and restore order!"

"You'll stay the hell out of it," retorted the officer. "You'll let my troops handle the boys." He raised his chin in a haughty gesture. "Keep out of it, and go monitor your fences."

"That's what I was doing when your precious Major was murdered," Treize spat icily.

Wufei smiled slowly in dawning satisfaction. "Murdered?" he echoed, enjoying the moment. "He's not dead, Kushrenada. I just spoke to his doctor, and it looks like he'll pull through after all."

Kushrenada's eyes widened. "Merquise is alive?"

"Why yes, of course he is. Didn't anyone tell you?" He narrowed his gaze, wondering if the paling of Treize's face was just his imagination. "I expect that when he wakes up, he'll be able to shed some light on the investigation into who shot him."

The warden's back went ramrod straight, and his chin lifted defiantly. "Well, that's—fortunate."

"Yes, it is," Wufei replied, delighted by the other man's barely-concealed discomfort. "In fact, as soon as I get word he's awake, I'll be going to question him personally." He forced himself not to smile at the grimace on the other man's lips. "Was there anything else, warden? Or are we done?"

With a curt nod, the man turned on a heel and stalked away, leaving Wufei with the distinct feeling he'd just spurred him into action. He was glad he'd insisted on a round-the-clock guard for Zechs as soon as he'd found out about the attempted murder. No matter how much reach Kushrenada had, it couldn't possibly extend to the MSC hospital, let alone get past trained military bodyguards.

But on the other hand, increasing the pressure on Kushrenada could have devastating side effects. It might make him slip up, or it might make him more dangerous. And with the boys from Team Wing readying for action, it was likely they'd end up in the path of the desperate man either way.

Wufei would have gladly called off the plan right then and there, but he knew damned well they'd make the attempt with or without his help. The best he could do was give his aid, advice, and backup—and hope their street smarts and natural intelligence would be enough to carry them through.

He climbed the remaining steps, and walked into the mess hall looking for his star team.

Heero was seated with Ben, Quatre, and the rest of Team Clip, while Duo and Trowa were alone at a different table.

Captain Chang went straight to the Japanese boy. "Yuy—Kushrenada mentioned you might not have learned your lesson this afternoon?" His dark eyes raked his long-time friend. "Is there still a problem?"

"No, sir," came an uncharacteristically sullen reply.

"With me, Yuy. My office. Now." Wufei turned and headed back out the door, and Heero sighed, passing his tray over to Quatre and jumping up to follow the officer.

Once they were outside, he fell in step. "What's up, Captain?"

"I needed to talk to you alone," came the mild response.

"Oh."

"You didn't really think I took his prattling on about a shoving match in the food line seriously?" asked Wufei.

"Apparently not," shrugged the boy.

"So, did you have a nice visit with Maxwell this afternoon?"

"What makes you think—?"

"When Wolfe told me he left Maxwell alone eating a late lunch, I knew the little shit would slip in to see you." Wufei shrugged. "So did you forgive him?"

"I reminded him he's still mine."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "I won't even ask." He fixed a discerning gaze on his long-time friend. "How about the rest of the team? You forgive them?"

"You mean Barton."

The Chinese man nodded.

"He and I will have a talk about it later," Heero said noncommittally.

"It wouldn't be fair to let Maxwell off the hook, but hold Barton accountable."

"I love Max—Duo. I don't love Barton," came the faintly amused response. "After he sold Duo out to Kushrenada, it seems pretty ironic he gets to kiss him in front of me. And yeah, it bugs me, okay? I'd be lying if I said it didn't. But—I'll get past it."

"You better get past it quickly." Wufei cautioned. "For all intents and purposes, you and your team will be going into battle tomorrow night. You need a clear mind, and you need to trust your team."

"Does that mean you've decided to let us go through with the plan?"

"I think I have to. And I've been able to make a couple of modifications that will minimize the risk for all of us."

Heero nodded, relief evident in the lines of his face. "Thanks, 'Fei."

The Chinese man nodded, knowing what the boy was thanking him for. "I'll watch his back. I promise."

"That's the only thing that makes this all bearable."

"Well, I wish we could all sit down and have a proper planning session," Wufei continued. "But with you and I returning in the middle of a mess, all we can do is piece things together. You and I will go over the plan now. Then, I'm going to escort you to Team Wing's barracks to get your things; you'll be bunking with Team Clip for the next few days." He paused at Heero's scowl, waiting for an objection that didn't come, and finally he continued.

"After I've escorted you to your new accommodations, I'll fill your teammates in. From that moment on, there will be no communication possible. Aside from seeing them at breakfast and lunch tomorrow, you'll have no interaction. The entities involved in the plan will all have to act independently, and in synchrony." He shook his head dubiously. "This would be tough with a fully-trained unit and weeks of planning. Let alone—."

"I know, 'Fei. I know." Heero gave his friend a somber glance. "But we can do it. I have a lot of faith in my team. We'll make this work, get the evidence, and put K. away for good." He gave a rather Duo-like grin. "If that's not a perfect 'final exam,' I don't know what is."

True to their purpose, the two went over the details of the plan, outlining how Duo would act as a decoy, with Trowa following along to protect him. Wufei planned to leave the camp in the middle of the day, pretending to go to the MSC hospital to meet with Zechs. He would circle back, park the transport vehicle, and hike to the place where Duo and Trowa were going to lead Kushrenada. Thus there'd be a witness and authority figure present for the confrontation.

Meanwhile, Heero and Quatre were tasked with breaking into Kushrenada's office and accessing his computer files to find details of his criminal activities. They'd download and copy all they could get their hands on, as well as try to leave a hole in the security so the data could be hacked from the outside, with the proper access codes.

If all went as planned, Kushrenada would get the drop on Duo, and either incriminate himself by talking too much in preparation for disposing of the boy, or take him into custody and return him to camp, expecting to be able to ship him to L2 for the attempted escape. If he tried the former, Trowa and Wufei would intercede…the latter, they'd simply follow and monitor his actions to be sure he stayed within the dictates of the law.

"So many potential glitches…" sighed Wufei, looking somberly at Heero.

"And yet, such a potential payoff." Heero shook his head. "I'm not keen on it myself, but it's all we've got." He stood and stretched. "You'll fill the others in?"

"I'll meet with them just before lights out."

"So, we're all set except for picking up my stuff from the barracks then?"

Wufei nodded.

"Then let's go!"

They crossed the compound in companionable silence, and Wufei rapped sharply on Team Wing's door before opening it. "At attention, boys!" he called curtly.

All three recruits jumped to their feet and took their positions by their bunks.

Duo glanced past Wufei and Heero, realizing there were two soldiers flanking them, as well as a prison guard just outside. It was time for a little more acting, to make the team's dissolution all the more obvious.

The braided boy fixed a surly expression on his face. "What's _he_ doing here?" he growled, jerking his chin in Heero's direction.

"Yuy's come for his belongings," Wufei said in an icy tone, falling into his role as their annoyed superior. "And I'll thank you to keep your comments to yourself, Maxwell."

Duo glared at Heero, who kept his face carefully impassive…especially when he could feel the heat of passion contained in the feigned angry scowl.

Trowa shifted uneasily, though it wasn't apparent to any of his teammates whether it was part of the act or not. "Look, Yuy…"

"Shut up, Barton," Heero snarled, walking over and kneeling to check the contents of his foot locker before closing it up and lifting it.

Quatre merely stood with his arms crossed, scowling at the floor, until Heero paused beside him. "See you around, Winner."

Aquamarine eyes shot a startled look up at the team leader, and a fleeting smile crossed the blonde's face. "Yeah…good luck with Team Clip."

Duo rolled his eyes, turning his face aside as if the little exchange bored and disgusted him.

If any outside observer saw the interaction of the former teammates, they'd have had no clue that there'd been anything other than a total breakdown of the group.

Wufei raked the three boys with a scathing look as Heero walked out. "You three better hit the books. Next week's testing you won't be able to count Yuy's scores as part of your team's."

Duo's head whipped around and his jaw dropped, before he realized it was part of the act. Or at least, he hoped it was. Chang better not be planning on separating their individual scores for real, or Team Wing was liable to lose their first-place ranking. That seemed like an awfully high price to pay for being allowed to carry out their mission against Kushrenada. But then again, they already had to pretend to hate the teammates they valued as brothers and/or lovers…so what was a little thing like team rank, by comparison?

Wufei's expression didn't provide any answers, and after the door closed behind him, the teammates looked warily at each other.

"He was just acting," Quatre said reassuringly.

"You sure about that?" Duo asked, wearily sitting on Heero's empty bunk with a hand absently clenched on the abandoned blanket.

"You've trusted my empathy so far, haven't you?"

Duo nodded, though a troubled frown creased his forehead. "What did you pick up from Heero?"

"Hard to say," Quatre admitted. "He's such a mess of emotions right now, I can't figure out what's caused by stress and what's real. He's worried; that much I know. And he's a little angry."

"At me?"

Quatre shook his head. "I think he's just angry at the situation. Maybe at Kushrenada."

"Probably at me," Trowa added wearily. "Doesn't take rocket science to know he resents my kissing Duo."

Quatre eyed his boyfriend with a cross between a smirk and a glare. "So do I," he said firmly. "And I knew about it in advance." He took a step towards Trowa, as if to steal a kiss or two of his own, but Duo cleared his throat loudly.

"Uh…better not. What if someone takes a look in a window? I wouldn't put it past Kushrenada to have spies. And I'd be disappointed if he didn't mistrust you enough to want someone to check up on us, Quat."

The aquamarine-eyed boy sighed and nodded. "Yeah. You'd think I'd know better after all the shit he's pulled." He flopped onto his bunk, beginning to shuffle through the stack of worksheets and notes. "So let's get some of that studying done."

* * *

When they arrived at Team Clip's barracks, Wufei opened the door and gestured Heero in ahead of him. "Welcome to your new home, Yuy."

"Hn." Heero walked in, nodding a greeting to Ben and the others.

"Hey," Ben said with a smile. "Good t'see you back, Heero. I mean, in spite of—everything."

Heero didn't reply, but glanced at the bunks questioningly.

"Oh. You can have Jase's bunk. Bottom left over there."

Heero paused, looking back at Wufei, who gave a curt nod. "Go ahead and settle in, Yuy. I've got things to take care of." He gave the boy a quick, stern look. "Behave."

"Yes sir," came an almost weary response. Heero walked over and put his foot locker by the aforementioned bunk, and then sat on it, looking up at the three members of Team Clip as Wufei disappeared out the door.

"Okay, Yuy. Spill it!" Ben said urgently, sitting on the nearest bunk. "Something's up with your team, and I want to know."

Heero shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ben. Aside from finding out Duo's the kind of L2 whore I didn't want to believe he was…"

Ben had Heero's shirt fisted in his hand and his face inches from the other boy's in a heartbeat. "Bullshit, Yuy! I know Jase wouldn't have felt the way he did if Duo was nothing but street trash. They both have more to them than that, an' you know it!"

Reaching up to disentangle the offending hand with a quick twist, Heero glared into the scowling face. "You can't help us, Ben. And if I say more than that, I could ruin everything. You're going to have to trust me."

"Give me a reason. Just tell me things aren't what they look like."

"Things aren't what they look like," Heero said simply.

Ben backed off, frowning and exchanging a look with his teammates. "When you guys need us, we'll be ready, y'know, Yuy."

Heero nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Just about the time Duo and his teammates expected to hear the "lights out" call, there was a short knock on their door and Captain Chang walked back in. 

Duo rolled onto one side, looking up warily. "Come to snarl at us some more?" he inquired.

Wufei closed the door firmly. "I've got Wolfe and Carter making sure no one eavesdrops on us. This will be our only chance to finalize your plan."

All three boys sat up sharply. "So it's a go?" Duo asked eagerly.

"After all the grief you went through to set it up, of course," Wufei told them. He sat on the desk, facing the trio, and repeated the same plan of action he and Heero had discussed. When he was done, he eyed them all questioningly. "Now's the time for questions, because I'll be leaving around noon tomorrow, and then you'll truly be on your own."

By this time, Duo had reclined on Heero's bunk, his arms crossed behind his head, and his indigo eyes closed as he listened. "I've got one for you, Cap'n. Is there a set of keys to Kushrenada's file cabinets or desk? I'm thinking Heero and Quatre might not be proficient at picking locks."

"The best I can do is give them a tool that functions as a skeleton key. It should open most locks, or at least cut through them." The officer shrugged slightly. "It won't matter if Kushrenada knows his office has been compromised, once we've got the necessary data."

The braided boy gave a soft, frustrated sigh. "I wish I'd thought of lifting his keys when I let the bastard kiss me," he muttered.

Wufei arched an eyebrow. "First off, Maxwell, if I were you, I would _never_ mention that incident to Heero. He's jealous enough of Barton, who's been a teammate and friend."

"I _knew_ he was still pissed!" Trowa blurted. His green eyes carried a trace of unease.

"He can't be any more pissed at you than he is at me," Duo assured him. "An' I told you, he forgave me."

Trowa didn't look convinced.

"And secondly—," Wufei cut in firmly. "You had no way of knowing at that time that we might need to access Kushrenada's office or his locked cabinets. So stop lamenting your lack of foresight, Maxwell."

The boy snorted wryly. "Yessir!"

"You think your lock tool will be good enough for novices?" Quatre asked the officer.

"It will have to be." The Chinese man smirked just a little. "And if it's not, Yuy can probably bend enough steel to get you into whatever you need to access. He has amazingly powerful hands."

"Mmm, yeah," Duo sighed dreamily.

"Jesus, Maxwell! Give it a rest!" Trowa snarled.

One indigo eye opened lazily. "Aw, just cuz you're not getting any lately…"

"Don't even go there!" Trowa retorted. "Bad enough I can't risk being seen close to Quatre…but half the camp thinks I'm fucking _you_! I'm not just not 'getting any.' I'm getting blamed for getting a lot more than my share!"

Duo sat up, scowling. "At least Yuy didn't call _you_ a slut!"

"Whoa!" Wufei said loudly, standing up and glaring at the boys. "Stop this bickering right now! You were the ones who wanted to play-act, so stop whining about the results. It'll all be settled in just over twenty-four hours. Then you can put the rumors to rest and get on with your lives."

Duo and Trowa both looked a bit chastened by his diatribe.

"Maybe next time you won't be so quick to hatch a wild plan that makes you put your relationships on the line."

Quatre was frowning deeply. "If it reveals Kushrenada for the monster he is, sir, it's worth almost anything."

"Almost," Wufei reiterated. "It's not worth even one of your lives, boys. Keep that in mind when you weigh the risks, eh?"

"Aye-aye, sir!" came three earnest replies.

Not long after their meeting with Chang, it was time for lights out, and the boys of Team Wing settled in to sleep in their separate quarters and bunks, hoping it was the last time they'd be so far apart.

* * *

Sunday morning passed in a blur of activity, with teams taking care of chores left over from the previous day, or making up tests missed the day of Major Merquise's injuries. There was to be no visiting day, as the entire camp was still under heightened security, so the midday meal was all the socialization they got. 

To compensate the recruits for the missed visits from home, Wufei treated them to a "movie hour." The library was set up for showing a newly-released action flick that promised to entertain even the most blasé of viewers, and all of the inmates were allowed to attend.

Duo and Trowa chose seats near the back, having kept to themselves all day, though not by choice. They were being treated like pariahs by every other recruit for having betrayed their teammates, and the constant hostility had taken its toll.

But partly because of their isolation, Wufei was able to go unnoticed as he took each boy from Team Wing individually to a private room for a last briefing about the fake escape.

When he got to Duo, he locked the door behind them, watching the braided boy cross to the small window and look carefully across the compound for signs of observation.

"I have a couple of things for you to use tonight," he told the boy from L2, passing him a bundle of black clothing.

Duo looked at it questioningly. "What's this?"

"For starters, it'll help you blend in. I don't think Kushrenada will give much thought to what you're wearing, or where you got it, so don't worry about that." He touched the collar of the shirt. "There's a tracking chip stitched in here," he explained. "If, somehow, K. were to try to spirit you away, we could find you in minutes."

"You think he won't bring me back to camp?" Duo asked rather unnecessarily.

"Maxwell…he might try to kill you at the point of escape, or put you in a transport vehicle to take you out somewhere to kill, or he might surprise us all and actually arrest you legally and haul you back to camp to be sent to prison. Or he may have some other plan in mind, which is what worries me the most." The dark eyes fixed a very troubled gaze on the teen. "As your guardian, your commanding officer, and someone who's grown downright—fond—of you, I want to be prepared for the worst." A scowl deepened across his forehead. "I don't want to lose you."

Duo blushed at the warmth in the Chinese man's voice. "You won't, 'Fei," he said quietly. "I'm a street rat, remember? Tough to kill?"

"I wish," came the wistful reply.

Duo hefted the armful of clothes. "These're heavy, Chang. Bulky. They're gonna weigh me down."

"It's worth it for the extra protection," insisted the officer. "It's not exactly body armor, but anything heavier than your camp uniform is an improvement. You'll wear it, or the plan's off."

Duo nodded. "I s'pose we can do _that _much your way."

"And whatever you do—don't put up a fight. When Kushrenada gets the drop on you, surrender. Put your hands over your head and drop to your knees. He can't justify lethal force under those circumstances." A fleeting smile crossed his face. "Besides, you'll make a smaller target that way."

"How am I supposed to carry this bundle to the barracks without anyone noticing?" Duo asked.

"You won't. I'll leave it for you in the shower building. First locker on the left. When you leave your barracks, go there and change. Then make your escape as planned."

"Sounds good," Duo said tautly. "I hope to Hell I don't get spotted by the fucking prison guards before I'm far enough to lure Kushrenada away."

"You won't," Wufei assured him. "I have a feeling even if they chanced to see you, they'd let you pass on K.'s orders. He wants you for himself, which is why _only_ you could be the bait we need."

"Yeah, bait," Duo said ruefully, still not liking the sound of it. "Um, sir?"

Wufei fixed a searching look on him.

"If anything goes wrong, will you make sure Heero knows—?"

"Shut up, Maxwell. Nothing will go wrong," Wufei said curtly. "And I couldn't possibly tell Yuy anything he doesn't already know, when it comes to you."

He was rewarded with a small, genuine smile from the boy. "Thanks for trusting us to pull this off, sir."

"Repay me by succeeding."

* * *

After the movie hour, the boys were all dismissed back to their barracks for study time, or in the case of Team Wing, time to finalize their plans. 

Wufei went back to his office and packed an overnight bag with flashlights, rope, a first-aid kit, and a voice recorder—the better to catch any confession Kushrenada might make when he caught up with Duo.

Then the officer headed over to the warden's office for his carefully-rehearsed departure.

"Come!" was the curt reply to his knock on the warden's door.

"Warden Kushrenada," said the officer coolly. "I just wanted to let you know, I'm headed up to the hospital to speak with Major Merquise."

The tawny-eyed man raised an eyebrow. "He's awake?"

"I got word just a short while ago." Wufei fixed a stern glance on the other man. "I'll be gone overnight; but don't get any ideas. I've left Wolfe in charge, and the liaison personnel on alert. My boys will be well-supervised. I don't expect any incidents while I'm gone."

Kushrenada gave a wry snort. "You never do," he sneered. "But if your so-called recruits know the cat's away—."

"They don't," Wufei interrupted. "I've told no one I'm leaving, except for my troops. The recruits won't know anything's different from our usual routine."

"Yes, well, even when you're here, Chang, there's plenty of trouble. What if Yuy acts up again?"

"We've been over all that," came the curt reply. "And I've got extra staff on duty for tonight's meal. There won't be any misbehavior."

"We'll see. I suppose you don't want my guards to intervene if there is?"

Wufei gave a feral grin. "You suppose right." He gave a cavalier salute. "I'll be back in a day or two. Try to keep everyone alive and intact this time."

He was followed by a scowling glare as he strode from the office. Then Kushrenada picked up his phone. Captain Chang was headed for the MSC hospital; Treize didn't want him to get there, and perhaps talk to Merquise. There was no telling how much the Major remembered prior to being shot—but if he recalled the guard's luring him from his usual routine, he might begin to piece things together.

"Hello—Campbell? Yes, I need you to take a little drive. There'll be a military jeep headed your way. I don't want it to get past." A pause and a feral smile. "Ah, yes. The ravine would be perfect. It could be weeks before it's found, if at all. Excellent idea."

He smiled in satisfaction as he hung up the phone, feeling sure he'd be rid of not one, but two enemies in the next twenty-four hours.


	58. Taking the Bait

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6

A/N: Sorry for where this ends, but it was really the only logical place to break it...and I promise I will have the next chapter up before anyone rips their hair out by the roots, myself included.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty Seven: Taking the Bait

It was a lovely afternoon for a drive along the sun-dappled roads through the wilderness surrounding Camp Peacecraft. If Captain Chang hadn't had so much on his mind, he might have enjoyed the pleasant breeze and the cool shade of the trees. But his mind was focused on one thing only…keeping his resourceful young charges alive long enough to get to the Academy, where they belonged.

He had no intention of driving any great distance, and had turned off the paved road onto a jeep trail shortly after leaving the camp. He didn't need to be at the rendezvous until nearly twelve hours later; but he planned a thorough reconnaissance of the area in daylight, and to be in position hours ahead of schedule. Duo Maxwell wasn't going to die on Wufei's watch.

As the trail climbed, Wufei noticed a glint of sunlight reflecting off a flat, shiny surface, far below him and on the road leading to town, and his soldier's instincts kicked in immediately. Pulling into the trees and parking, he grabbed his binoculars and walked to the edge of a steep embankment, dropping to one knee and searching the area where he'd seen the reflection.

There was a truck parked alongside the road, and the officer frowned deeply. No civilian vehicles were supposed to be using the access road to the camp, but they'd occasionally had to kick out a hunter or two. Wufei pulled out his cell phone, checking for a signal, but this far into the wilderness there was none. There was no way to call back to camp for one of his men to check out the strangers.

"Damn!" He looked again at the truck, and then at the two men beside it. One was watching the road up towards Camp Peacecraft, while the other leaned against the vehicle, thumbing through a magazine.

Wufei Chang had not gotten to where he was in life by being stupid. And his quick mind jumped directly to the conclusion that the two men and their truck were on that particular road, at that particular time, for some sinister reason. And since, in Wufei's mind, sinister and Kushrenada went hand in hand, he swiftly decided the warden was once again up to his underhanded tricks.

"Damn, damn, _damn_!" Wufei hissed. A stray thought that he really needed to expand his vocabulary ran through his mind, totally sounding like Maxwell's teasing voice. And after allowing himself a brief smile and the warmth of feeling like he wasn't alone out there, the Chinese officer set out on foot for the men lying in wait down below.

* * *

"Shit, Stan, didn't you say the jeep should be along within an hour or two?" muttered a stocky man in hunter's camouflage clothing. 

"Maybe the mark stopped off for a piss or something," shrugged the other man. "Just keep an eye on the road, and an ear out for the sound of the engine. We won't have much time to get in the truck and cut him off."

"No time at all," came a cold, menacing voice behind them. "Hands over your heads, gentlemen…or you'll have firsthand experience at how a deer feels when you open up on it from a blind."

Neither man moved, though their eyes darted around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" asked Stan.

"I'll give you the count of three. One. Two…"

Both men put their hands in the air slowly.

"Better." A slender Asian man in an MSC uniform walked out of the trees, his onyx eyes narrowed menacingly. "On the ground. Both of you!"

"Who're—?"

"Now!" He gestured impatiently with the barrel of the gun he held squarely aimed at the two ambushers.

They went face down in the dirt, hands still spread above their heads.

Until he had them both securely handcuffed to one another, wrist and ankle, with their backs to a tree, Wufei kept a close eye on his would-be assailants. Then he made a swift circuit of the area to make sure there were no others in their ranks, and finally settled onto a log facing his captives.

He sighted down the barrel of the gun, aiming at first one, and then the other man, before he lowered the weapon, resting it on his knees, but still directed towards his prisoners. "Now…let's talk."

"I got nothin' to say!" snarled the camouflage-wearing man. "We's just out here for a drive an' you come wavin' a gun at us?"

"You weren't driving. You were waiting. For what?"

"Deer," said Stan. "Like you said…we're deer hunters."

"Hunting season isn't for two months."

"Doesn't mean we can't look for likely places," growled Stan. "You got no right to take people prisoner like this."

"You're trespassing," Wufei noted calmly, dark eyes agleam with satisfaction. "This is government land." He sat back, giving them a cat-with-a-canary smile. "You must have seen the signs. I believe there are at least three or four stating that no unauthorized vehicles are allowed beyond that point."

"C'mon, man. You can't be serious," grumbled cammo-man. "Stan, tell him we got permission to be here!"

"Shut up, Hal! He don't know nothin'. He can't prove nothin'."

Wufei smiled grimly. "You work for Treize Kushrenada…my guess would be as hired muscle. He told you to make sure a military jeep didn't get past you, didn't he? What were you supposed to do? Run me off the road? I'd guess he didn't want shooting, unless it was unavoidable. The sound of hunting rifles can carry pretty far in these hills. And it's damn hard to make a bullet hole look like an accident. Plus, if I'm not mistaken, there's a ravine about another mile down the road…deep enough that it might've taken days or weeks for anyone to spot my vehicle." He eyed the men's paling features. "Am I close, gentlemen?" He stood up and walked closer, waving the gun carelessly in their general direction. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain Chang of the Mobile Suit Corps Academy."

He knelt, placing the barrel of the gun squarely against cammo-man's temple. "You need to decide, Hal, whether protecting scum like Kushrenada is worth your life."

"I don't know any Kushernodder!" babbled the man, sweat beading on his pudgy forehead. "Tell him, Stan! You were the one who set up this gig!"

Wufei rocked back on his heels with a feral smile, turning the gun on the other man. "My patience is wearing thin, Stan. I've got four boys about to put their lives in jeopardy, a potential boyfriend in intensive care, and a very itchy trigger finger." He glared at the cringing pair. "I'm in a very, very bad mood. And I'm sorely tempted to toss you into the back of your pickup and shove it into that very ravine where you planned to kill me." He leaned closer. "Give me a reason not to."

Stan shook his head, his face white as a sheet. "C-can't," he said in a near-whisper. "We never used names. I dunno the guy…just…he calls and tells me what to do. This time it was to stop the jeep."

"You live around here."

"Yeah—a cabin in the hills."

"And you expect me to believe you don't know who runs the juvenile detention center up this road?"

The man's eyes widened. "I been workin' for a fuckin' warden?" he demanded.

Wufei rolled his eyes. These men were guilty as hell, but fairly useless as witnesses. He wasn't sure how their connection to Kushrenada could be established, but he knew it would take more time than he could afford right then.

He walked over to the truck, taking out a ragged flannel shirt and ripping it up.

"What're you gonna do?" asked Stan, frowning a little.

Wufei knelt beside him, stuffing a wad of flannel into his mouth, and then tying a strip around his head to secure it in place. "I'm going to leave you both here…bound, gagged, and helpless," he told them calmly, proceeding to do the same to Hal as he had to Stan. "Then I'm going to dump your truck in the ravine my jeep was supposed to end up in." A brief smile crossed his handsome face. "Call it 'poetic justice.' And then, I have to hike back up to my jeep, and hurry to make a rendezvous that will end your boss' career for good." He stood looking down at them. "You'd better pray that I survive tonight. You're far enough off the road and out of sight, that you'll most likely starve to death if I don't."

Both men made muffled protests, but Wufei looked impassively on. "And let me just add that if anything happens to my boys tonight, I may be so distraught I forget all about you. Keep that in mind as you pray for my well-being, and theirs." He turned on a heel and strode briskly back to the pickup truck, eager to get rid of it and resume his preparations for the mission.

The side-trip had cost him hours of time, and before he got to his jeep, the shadows were lengthening as the sun dipped towards the horizon. Muttering a few choice curses, the officer started the jeep, throwing it into gear and making a hasty u-turn to head directly to where he'd planned to park it and hike to the rendezvous point.

* * *

The afternoon had dragged by for the nervous boys in Team Wing, but by supper time they were both anticipating and dreading the coming darkness. 

Duo was off his feed, as he often was when faced with stress, and he sat picking at the meal in front of him, rather than eating.

Trowa sat beside him, scowling at his own meal, but forcing himself to eat. Bite...chew...swallow. "You'll need your strength," he murmured quietly.

"I know," Duo muttered, trying not to stare longingly at the back of Heero's head.

The Japanese boy and Quatre were seated across the room, surrounded by chatting, supportive friends as they determinedly picked at their own plates.

"Seriously, Duo," Trowa said with a little more force. "You _have _to eat."

"I'm trying," Duo snarled back, raising a glare to his teammate. "But I'll only end up puking if I do."

"I thought L2 street trash was tougher than that," Trowa commented snidely.

Indigo eyes narrowed menacingly. "Tough enough, Barton."

"Then eat."

Duo shoved the plate aside. "I'm not hungry."

From across the room, Heero had caught the small, tense interaction, and he stood up to take his tray to the counter. "C'mon, Quatre. You can hang out at Clip's barracks with me for awhile," he offered loud enough for their companions at the table to hear, holding out a hand in obvious invitation.

Quatre took the offered hand, keeping a grip on it as they made their way up to the counter. Duo had given up on his meal, and stood up to leave just as they drew even with his table. But when he turned, his glance dropped to Heero and Quatre's intertwined hands, and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Sonofa—that's going too far, Yuy!" he growled, taking a step towards Heero.

The Japanese boy released Quatre's hand, and grabbed the front of Duo's shirt, pulling him in close. "You'd know all about going too far!" he hissed, shoving Duo hard enough to make him trip over a chair and sprawl unceremoniously on the floor. Then Heero took Quatre's hand in his again. "Stay the fuck out of my way, Maxwell!" he warned, giving a hard yank to Quatre's hand, and pulling the stunned blonde along with him as he stalked out of the mess hall.

Trowa had already gone to Duo's aid, kneeling by his fallen teammate, and helping him sit up. _For fuck's sake, if Yuy hurt the braided boy their plan would be blown to Hell!_

"I'm okay, Tro'," Duo said quietly, accepting the helping hand, and brushing himself off once he was on his feet. He blinked his slightly too-bright indigo eyes, and let his teammate wrap a comforting arm around his shoulders to lead him outside.

"Shit, Duo," whispered Trowa. "I don't know what got into Heero. I think he's taking this way too seriously…"

Duo shook his head, waiting until they were alone to reach into his shirt pocket and pull out what Heero had shoved into it during their altercation.

"A protein bar?" Trowa asked, his own eyes suddenly brightening with realization, and then with a trace of emotion. "Shit." He shook his head, feeling badly for having misread their team leader so completely.

"S'okay, Tro'," Duo said quietly. "For a second, I believed it too." He drew a sleeve across his face. "I can't wait until this is over."

"Just a few hours," Trowa reminded him.

* * *

Nightfall found Treize Kushrenada out in the kennel, briefing his inner circle of guards about the latest developments. "If all went well, and I haven't heard otherwise, Chang won't be a problem any more," he crooned in satisfaction. 

He hadn't been able to reach Campbell for confirmation, but with the sporadic cell phone service out in the wilderness, the man would have had to drive to a land line to call. He'd probably gone to the local bar to make the call, and knowing his habits, Kushrenada wouldn't be surprised if the man ended up celebrating with a few drinks before checking in. The warden had taken the liberty of calling the MSC hospital with a supposed "message" for Chang, only to be told he hadn't arrived yet and hadn't been heard from. He was willing to take that as a good sign the Captain wouldn't be arriving at all.

"The Captain's disappearance will give me time to try to get at Merquise before he has a chance to start making any wild accusations." He eyed the guard whose shots had not proven fatal. "You bungled it thoroughly, Tim. But the worst the Major can claim is that you were the one who shot him. He can't link it to me."

The guard nodded rather wanly. "I'd never squeal on you K. You know that."

"Of course you won't," replied the man icily. "But I want you out of the way for a while. I've put you in for three weeks of sick leave, starting now. I don't care where you go. I don't even want to _know _where you go. But you disappear until any potential fallout blows over. Understand?"

The man nodded.

"Go pack up and get going."

Tim obediently headed for the guard barracks to carry out the instructions.

"Now, the rest of you will take your posts tonight and stay at them, no matter what. I'll handle the perimeter myself. I've had word there's going to be an escape attempt."

"Maxwell!" laughed one man coldly. "There's been rumors—."

"Yes, I know. And some of them are even reliable," said the warden. "I don't want any witnesses when I catch up with that punk. Understood?"

"You never let us have any fun," muttered another guard, with mock-sullenness.

Kushrenada went over to that man, placing a comradely arm around his shoulders. "You want fun, Jock? I have a job just for you," he said in an undertone. He waited until the others were out of earshot, heading out to follow his orders. "Make sure Tim does as I instructed and disappears…permanently, though."

Jock's eyebrows rose at that, and then a sinister smirk curled his lips. "Consider it done, boss. He was a screw-up anyway." He left, chuckling, and the warden drew a deep, contented breath.

All his loose ends were being taken care of, and in a matter of hours, he'd get to finish off the most vexing one of all…Duo Maxwell.

* * *

At precisely eleven-thirty, after lying still feigning sleep since lights out, the three boys from Team Wing sat up almost as one. 

Duo rolled out of his bunk, fully dressed, with his braid tucked neatly down the back of his shirt. He padded silently over to the window, glancing surreptitiously out across the dark compound. "Looks quiet," he murmured.

Quatre had come up beside him, and draped a companionable arm around his waist. "You be careful."

"You too, little bro'."

Trowa joined Duo at his watch, bracketing Quatre between them, and leaning in to kiss his boyfriend slowly, and deeply. "'Bout time I could do that," he mumbled with satisfaction when he pulled back.

"Aw, no more for me?" Duo teased, only to let out a startled "mmph," as Trowa leaned over and pressed his lips to those of the braided boy in a warm, chaste kiss.

"There. Consider that our 'closure.' From now on, your lips are Yuy's, and his alone."

Duo gave a cocky smile, looking away almost shyly. "Yeah, Tro'. It's been fun…but Yuy's got a lot more than just my lips."

"I'll tell him that when I see him," Quatre said firmly, hugging them both.

They waited together in companionable silence until it was time for Duo to go. Then he pulled free of his teammates, giving them a quick thumbs up before heading for the escape hole in the bathroom floor.

Quatre looked at Trowa. "You go in five, and at the same time, I'll head for my meeting with Heero."

Trowa nodded, pulling his lover a little closer for their remaining moments.

* * *

Across the compound, Kushrenada was back at the kennels, stroking the head of his favorite attack dog. He knew that somewhere out in the darkness, Maxwell would soon be on the move. 

"There's a good dog," he crooned gently, scratching the dog's big ears. "I'll have fresh meat for you tonight." He would have liked to take the dog with him, and allow it the pleasure of running down its own victim, but he wanted Maxwell's death to be silent—undetectable. For that reason, he'd screwed a silencer onto his sidearm, prepared for his own brand of stealth.

He glanced at his watch…almost midnight. If he left now, he could be waiting when Maxwell got through the perimeter fence. All he needed was for the boy to be completely outside the containment area, and he could justify any action he took, even if it were somehow detected. But with Merquise and Chang out of the way, and Maxwell none the wiser to the fact that Kushrenada knew of his escape, the odds of detection were negligible. Kind of like Maxwell's odds of survival.

Chuckling to himself, the warden checked his hand gun again and slung his backup rifle over a shoulder. In case the boy made a run for it, he wanted to have a long-range weapon at hand. Patting the lean, panting dog one last time, he put him back into the kennel and headed out the door at a brisk pace, eager to get on with his night's activities.

The rest of the warden's supplies for his midnight foray were already in his car, which was waiting at the front gate. He planned to drive out on one of the perimeter access roads, park the vehicle, and walk to where he expected Maxwell to make his break. After he "secured" the boy, he'd haul him back to the car, which contained the necessary tools to make sure the world never knew what became of him.

Not that he was planning on intercepting Maxwell exactly where the map Quatre had given him indicated the breakout would occur. He knew how sly the boy from L2 could be, so he figured the markings on the map wouldn't be precisely where he intended to go. No. Knowing the twisted mind of Duo Maxwell, Kushrenada figured he'd choose a point at least a hundred feet from the one marked on the map. And the warden intended to be there, spotlight and gun in hand. Nothing would save the stinking little L2 murderer this time!

* * *

Duo had slipped out of the barracks with practiced ease, his nerves on a hair trigger when he reflected that the other times had just been games. This was real. This time there was the potential for far worse than KP or latrine duty. But there was also the chance to make things right for all that Kushrenada had done. This time mattered more than all the others combined. 

It had taken several moments of careful crawling for Duo to get clear of the barracks and far enough away that he dared to get to his feet. Then he made his silent dash to the shower building to change into the clothing Wufei had insisted he wear.

He'd forgotten to calculate the extra time changing would take, and before he left the relative safety of the showers, he was already running a bit behind schedule. So he cut back through the barracks area to save time, cursing under his breath at his own thoughtlessness.

Distracted by his self-recrimination, he was ghosting silently along between barracks, when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and slammed into the brick wall he'd been following.

"Going somewhere, Maxwell?"

"Fuck!" he hissed, reaching to strike his attacker, only to pause when he recognized the voice as Austin's. "Pritchard?" he whispered, his glance sliding sideways to be sure no guards had been alerted. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Answers, Maxwell," came the prompt response. "Something's up with your team, and now I caught you out of bounds. Give me a reason I shouldn't turn your ass in!"

"You're out of bounds, too, asshole. You'd get in just as much trouble."

"Not when I'm handing you over to a warden who wants to throw you in prison. He'd overlook just about anything if it netted him _your_ butt." The green eyes narrowed. "You know it, too."

"Aw, shit, Austin…I don't have time for this," Duo moaned. "Look, you're gonna have to trust me…"

Austin pulled him forward and then slammed him back again. "I _don't_ trust you!" He snarled.

"Son of a—." Duo muttered, getting sick of people slamming him into walls. It seemed to be happening all too often lately. He was just about to knee the other boy in the groin, when a hand settled on Austin's wrist with an iron grip, forcing the green-eyed boy to let go.

"Shit—Yuy? What's the deal?" Austin growled, releasing Duo to rub his sore wrist with his free hand. "Why are you defending the L2 slut who—?"

Heero's other hand wrapped firmly around Austin's throat, and his deep blue eyes fixed a deadly glare on the hapless boy. "Right now, Austin, you should shut the fuck up," he said coldly. He spared a glance at Duo. "You better hurry. You're already behind schedule, and K. left his office nearly fifteen minutes ago. He's at the kennels now."

Duo winced. "You think he's bringing the dogs with him?"

"If he does, Trowa will handle them. Now you need to move out!"

Duo started past, but a hand shot out to catch his arm, and Heero pulled him in for a brief, hard kiss. Then he pushed the dazed-looking boy to arm's length. "Be careful!" he warned.

The braided boy gave him a reassuring smile. "Always. Love you, 'Ro."

"Then prove it. Don't die out there!"

"You got it." Duo sprinted silently away into the darkness, leaving Austin staring dumbstruck at Heero.

"What's going on?" gasped the boy, reaching a hand to try to disentangle Heero's fingers from his throat.

"Kushrenada's downfall," Heero said quietly. "If interfering twits like you would stay out of it!"

Austin caught on quickly to the fact that the boys from Team Wing had a plan. "Well, sorry for giving a shit, Yuy," he muttered. "This week's been like a weird nightmare—you gone and everyone acting totally off their rockers—and ya wonder why me an' my team are suspicious?" Then his eyes lit with an eager gleam. "How can we help?"

"Get back to your barracks, and don't be seen!" Heero ordered curtly.

He started to turn away, but then had a second thought, and turned back. "If you hear shooting, or an alarm goes off, get as many teams as you can out in the compound to be witnesses." The Japanese boy's only fear was that Kushrenada might take rash action to harm Duo, which would most likely be evidenced by a commotion. If the plan went off without a hitch, there'd be no noise at all, until either the warden marched Duo back into camp under guard, or Wufei marched the warden into camp the same way.

"Understand?" he asked Austin.

The other team leader nodded. "Yeah, I do. Whatever your 'stealth mission' is, anything loud means there's trouble…right?"

Heero nodded.

"Count on us if that happens," promised Austin.

Heero turned away, but was stopped by the other boy this time. He looked back questioningly.

"I'm glad Maxwell wasn't the skunk I was starting to think he was, Yuy." Austin shrugged apologetically. "I'll apologize for what I called him next time I see him."

Heero smiled ferally. "Good. I was planning to take _that_ issue up with you after the mission." He jogged off into the darkness, leaving Austin feeling he'd narrowly avoided a beating, and the boy from Team Chase slunk into the shadows to make his way back to his barracks.

* * *

Quatre had watched Trowa slip away into the darkness, pulled his dark cap down to hide his shining blonde hair, and made his way to the administrative building without detection. He was resting in the shadows and counting himself fortunate, when a hand on his shoulder made him jump violently. Muffling his instinctive yelp by hastily jamming his forearm against his mouth, he turned an accusing gaze to the Prussian blue eyes gleaming in the darkness. 

Heero's teeth flashed white in a very brief smile. "Sorry," he whispered rather unrepentantly.

Quatre nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Let's go ahead in. The sooner we get the data, the sooner we can get out and be ready to back up the others if something goes wrong."

They eased up to the building, and Quatre boosted Heero up onto the window ledge, from which the team leader climbed to the roof, and set about using Duo's trick of getting in via the vent system. They could have tried picking the lock on the front door, but with the regular patrols and lighting in the compound, it was far too exposed to be worth the risk.

With amazing speed, Heero dispatched the cover and shined a small, muted light down into the exposed tunnel. "Perfect." Crawling to the edge of the roof, he gave a low whistle and held out a hand.

Quatre clambered up to the window sill, fumbling until he caught the proffered hand, and then scrambled up beside the team leader. "Are we in?"

"Piece of cake," Heero shrugged. "We really have to talk to Chang about security upgrades."

Giving a brief, nervous giggle, Quatre preceded his teammate into the duct, sliding carefully down until he got to a wall vent that opened directly into the warden's office. He used a flexible tool to slide through the narrow slats, and unscrew the cover so that he could pop it off.

No sooner had he dropped silently into the room than Heero slid out behind him, narrowly missing his head with his booted feet. "Shit, Winner! Next time clear the drop zone, okay?"

"Sorry." Quatre was already at the window, easing the blinds down and then taping the edges, so that when they turned on the computer, not a trace of light would escape.

While he completed that task, Heero booted up the system, dimming the monitor to minimize the illumination. And moments later…twelve-fifteen by Heero's watch…the two boys were busily trying to get past the password protection and infiltrate Kushrenada's system.

* * *

Trowa had seen no sign of Duo as he scaled the fence, balancing along the top while avoiding the razor wire coiled there, and then vaulted to the ground just outside the perimeter. He dashed across the open area, leaping to catch a branch and climb nimbly into a tall pine. 

The former acrobat sighed in relief once he achieved the safety of the treetops, more at ease there than on the exposed ground stretching for fifty feet on either side of the chain link fence. Now he just needed to watch for the arrival of Duo, Kushrenada, or Chang, and be prepared to assist in whatever way he could.

* * *

Duo was about a hundred feet north of the spot he'd marked on his "escape" map, calmly using a pair of stolen wire cutters to snip a gap into the perimeter fence. He'd long since left his anklet behind—back in the barracks to be exact—so he had no worries about the shock feature of the barricade. Besides, if he wasn't mistaken, Wufei had never reactivated the shock mechanisms after the river crossing, calling them "barbaric." But better safe than sorry. 

As Duo slid through the narrow opening, he found himself holding his breath, feeling like a walking target. But knowing Kushrenada would expect him further down the fence, he thought he had a little safety margin.

He didn't know how wrong he was until a cold voice chuckled from the darkness of the tree line. "At long last, Duo Maxwell, right where I want him."

"Oh fuck."


	59. The Trap Closes

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6

A/N: Be very, very glad. I almost put the first few pages of this chapter into the last one, leaving you with a very nasty cliffhanger. But knowing how I hate them myself, I couldn't in good conscience torture readers that way…especially when they've been so supportive and kind. Hope you like this very climactic chapter! (Please forgive errors...I was _hurrying_ to post it!)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty Eight: The Trap Closes

Duo froze, turning to face the icy voice from the shadows, while his brain screamed at him to run or yell or do anything but stand still and wait for death. "Kushrenada. How'd you know?" he asked, trying to sound shocked…betrayed…clueless…and less terrified than he felt.

"While I'd like to say it was merely my keen instincts and powers of observation, I have to admit, I had a little help. Mainly from you." The warden's voice was coming from a shadowy cluster of trees, and Duo could almost make out his shape against the darkness.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You fucked the wrong person's boyfriend, Maxwell."

"Winner!" Duo gasped, sounding genuinely startled and accusing. He shifted his weight and heard the click of a gun's safety. At the same time a hand-held spotlight came on, pinning him in a raw shaft of light, and making him squint against the brightness.

"Twitch and you're dead," warned the warden. Then he gave a short bark of laughter. "Actually, you're dead either way. But surely you'd like a moment to make your peace with whatever God you pray to."

Duo gave a wry laugh. "I only believe in the God of Death, K. I've never seen much evidence of another one." He slowly raised his hands in the air, recalling Wufei's instructions. "Are you really gonna kill me?"

"Gladly."

"I'm not armed."

"I don't care."

Duo's mind was racing, trying to guess at where Wufei and Trowa might be. Had they waited in the right place, or were they hopelessly far away—too far to be of any help? Were they even hearing any of the conversation? And could he keep Kushrenada talking long enough to get some sort of confession out of him?

"What happened to throwing me in an L2 prison to be beaten and raped some more? I thought that's what you wanted for me," Duo muttered with a bitter edge to his voice.

"As entertaining as that would be, my patience with you has run out." The warden walked a little closer, or at least it sounded that way. But with the harsh light blinding him, Duo couldn't be sure. "Don't worry, though. I've planned a fitting end for you. It'll give the phrase 'gone to the dogs' a whole new meaning…and I'll enjoy every minute of it."

Duo was too busy thinking of ways to buy time to even try to follow the man's convoluted logic, or wonder what, exactly, he was talking about. Hoping to drag things out any way he could, Duo tried to muster a husky, pleading tone of voice. "Y'wanna _enjoy_ something, K.? I'm not without—talents." He sank to his knees in the position Wufei had described, but in light of his words, it took on a whole new meaning. He licked dry lips, unintentionally adding to the suggestive mood in the dark clearing.

There was a hiss of indrawn breath, and the light wavered for an instant, before the warden cursed under his breath. "Fucking L2 whore."

"Yeah, but I could be _your _whore," Duo suggested, trying to keep his voice from cracking with the strain of maintaining a calm exterior when his heart was pounding so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. "C'mon, K. I'm good. Really good. An' I can do whatever you want—whatever you like—."

"Not in this lifetime, Maxwell," sneered Kushrenada. "You might've gotten to me with the whole seduction thing if I didn't know you were a fucking murderer."

"Are we back to that again?"

"We never left it!"

"_You_ never left it. I moved on a long time ago." Duo shook his head, knowing it was a waste of time to debate the murder of Kushrenada's brother so many years ago. "Well, as they say, it takes one to know one, K. How'd you manage Lowe's murder? All the way on L1—that must've taken some doing."

"Not as much as you'd think," came the smug reply. "All it took was a single phone call." He gave a self-satisfied chuckle. "Even Merquise was easy to set up. But Chang—now _he_ was a bit of a challenge."

Duo's jaw dropped in unguarded shock. "Chang? What do you mean?" His blood felt like it had suddenly turned to ice in his veins.

The warden laughed coldly.

"What do you mean?!" Duo demanded, his voice rising with mounting panic.

"I mean your precious Chang is dead at the bottom of a ravine on the way to town."

"You lie!" Duo accused, trembling with dread at the man's smug tone. Kushrenada seemed so sure of himself…so sure that Wufei was dead. But he couldn't be!

"Yes, I do lie…but not about this. Not now." The warden's hand was steady on both flashlight and gun. "When the good Captain left this afternoon, he was intercepted and forced off the road, into the ravine. Chang is dead, and soon you will be, too."

Duo leapt to his feet, forgetting everything but his fury and grief, and he made it two steps towards Kushrenada, fully intending to launch himself at the hated man, before the gun went off.

Three shots burst quietly from the silenced weapon, slamming Duo back into the fence he'd so recently breached, before he slumped to the ground.

"**No!**" screamed Trowa, leaping recklessly from his position in a tree about twenty yards away. Having seen the light come on, he'd been watching the scene play out, unable to hear much of the conversation, as he worked his way closer so that he'd be able to take action when the time came. But it came too soon, and now Duo was down, lying motionless against the chain link fence, and all Trowa could think to do was go after Kushrenada and make sure the man didn't get away.

As the warden spun, bringing the gun to bear on the sprinting boy, and squeezing off a quick shot that brushed so close to Trowa's cheek it drew blood, another shot rang out and K. jerked aside, blood blossoming on his left shoulder. He staggered and went to one knee.

"Drop it Kushrenada!" Wufei yelled, stalking from the shadows. He'd been closer than Trowa, but hadn't anticipated the warden goading Duo into an attack like that.

"Chang! You're supposed to be dead!" snarled the man, struggling to bring his weapon around in time to fire before the officer reached him.

But a sound kick from one of Trowa's booted feet sent the gun spinning off into the darkness, and the boy from the circus literally threw himself on the hated man, raining punches on any part of him he could reach.

"Fucking, goddamned murdering—!"

"Barton! Stop!" Wufei ordered, trying to catch his arm and pull him away. "Stop it!"

Trowa turned a tear-streaked, bloodied face to the Chinese officer. "But—Duo! He fucking killed Duo!"

"That doesn't mean you can kill _him_, Barton!" Wufei warned, pushing the boy back.

While his attention was focused on the grief-stricken boy, Kushrenada surged to his feet, making a grab for the officer's weapon. They grappled momentarily, and another gunshot split the still night air.

Wufei staggered back with a hand clasped to a bleeding arm, as Kushrenada smiled triumphantly and raised the gun to take point blank aim at his enemy's face and Trowa launched himself to intercede.

* * *

As the first unsilenced shot rang out, Heero leapt to his feet, forgetting the computer, their nearly-completed download, and everything except Duo. "Fuck, Quatre! Something's gone wrong!" 

Quatre clutched his chest, gasping and nearly sinking to his knees at the wave of pain that lanced through him. "Ah, shit! We have to go! Trowa..."

The team leader dropped his gaze to the monitor in time to see the download complete, and he hastily pulled the last disk from the drive, shoving it into a pocket with the rest. "The hell with stealth, Quat! We go out the front!" He slammed through the office, flinging open the door in time to see spotlights coming on and soldiers dashing from their barracks.

As promised, the boys from Team Chase poured out of their barracks into the compound, calling for the rest of the recruits to join them, and heading in the same direction as the soldiers.

Then another shot rang out, and Heero cursed louder, sprinting for the distant perimeter fence. Quatre pounded along behind him…ignoring the shouts of soldiers and guards alike as yet a third shot rang out and then sirens began to sound.

"Duo! 'Fei! Trowa!" Heero screamed as he ran, hoping for any kind of response. When he nearly slammed into the perimeter fence, he turned and ran parallel to it, looking for the break where Duo would have gone through.

But when he and Quatre finally reached the opening, they could see almost nothing of what was happening outside.

"Trowa! Duo!" Heero called, pulling the fence back to allow Quatre to go through.

"Over here!" came Trowa's choked voice.

"Thank Allah," gasped Quatre, throwing himself through the fence, mindless of the scratches and scrapes he received along the way as his shirt snagged on the wire ends, tearing loudly. "Trowa!"

Heero was right behind him, homing in on a light lying on the ground, its beam haphazardly illuminating a blank stretch of open ground. He snatched the lantern, turning it in the direction of his teammate's voice, only to stop and stare in horror at the scene before him.

Kushrenada was lying on the ground, a hand pressed to a bleeding shoulder and blood seeping down the side of his face from a fresh gash along his brow.

Wufei was standing over him, one hand clenched around a bleeding bicep, and a gun in the other, held steadily on the disabled warden.

Trowa was huddled with his back to the fence and a limp form pulled up against his chest, sobbing helplessly and murmuring over and over that he'd failed and it should have been him.

"No," Heero breathed in horror, everything else forgotten when he realized who it had to be clad all in black and clutched in Trowa's trembling arms. "Oh, no. No!"

"Yuy, wait!" Wufei cautioned, trying to catch his friend's attention.

He might as well have saved his breath, for Heero walked numbly past and sank to his knees beside Trowa.

"I'm sorry!" Trowa burst out immediately. "I wasn't fast enough. I didn't know he'd—. It's all my fault!"

Quatre let out a pained whimper, sinking to the ground with his teammates, and wrapping his arms around them both.

Then soldiers were pouring into the clearing, and Captain Chang was snapping out orders, having Kushrenada hauled to his feet and securely handcuffed, shoulder wound notwithstanding.

And even as Heero reached to brush the untidy bangs from Duo's pale face, tangling his fingers in a limp, lifeless hand, the Chinese officer shoved his way into the group on the ground by the fence.

"Goddamnit, Yuy! Back off and give him air!" he snarled, beginning to unbutton Duo's shirt.

"Air? He's—he's—." Unable to say it out loud, Heero simply buried his face in his hands, allowing the tears to pour from between his fingers.

Duo moaned, drew a long, shuddering breath, and began coughing and gasping, his hands coming up to clutch at his chest. "Fuck! Hurts like hell—!" he ground out weakly.

"It'd hurt worse if you hadn't worn the Kevlar, like I told you!" Wufei said curtly, pulling open the shirt to reveal a liner made of thick, dark fabric. "Thank God you finally decided to obey orders, Maxwell."

The three other boys from Team Wing were struck speechless, watching slack-jawed as Wufei deftly stripped off Duo's shirt, revealing dark, spreading bruises across his chest.

"K-Kevlar?" Heero managed, finally able to bring his gaze back to Duo, now that he knew he wasn't looking at a dead body.

"'Fei made me wear it," Duo groaned, wincing as the officer's slender fingers probed at his injuries. "Didn't think it'd matter—but I gotta admit—he was right."

"Not the highest grade body armor," Wufei said absently. "But it was all I could get on short notice."

Quatre reached over with a trembling hand and pried a misshapen bullet from the thick, but dented fabric of the liner. "Kushrenada shot you?"

Duo nodded, coughing again, and grimacing at the ache in his chest. "Three times—th' fucker—." He managed a pained smile. "We got him for attempted murder, 'Fei?"

"More than that," came the warm, relieved reply. "I got him on tape admitting to Lowe's death, the attack on Merquise, and even an attempt on me."

Duo's eyes widened, and he looked up at Wufei in sudden recollection. "He said you were dead! I thought—." His voice choked up, and he had to look away, blinking back tears. And then he gasped and cursed as he was pulled up against a strong, solid chest and held in a desperately tight embrace. "Fuck, Yuy—y'gonna kill me!" he wheezed, even as he snuggled his head under the Japanese boy's chin.

But from that position, he could feel his lover's trembling, and hear the heart-wrenching sobs coming from the boy. "Aw, 'Ro," he sighed, ignoring the stabs of pain from his bruised chest, and wrapping his arms around the familiar waist. "I'm so sorry," he soothed. "Should've told you about the gear—but there was no time—." He pulled the other boy closer, shifting so that he could bury his face in the side of his neck and murmur reassurance, even as his fingers stroked the back of Heero's dark, unruly hair.

Trowa was still slumped against the fence, his face buried in his own hands, as Quatre wrapped him, too, in a comforting embrace, murmuring gently that Duo was all right, and he was all right, and that everything would be fine.

Wufei pushed himself to his feet, finding himself surrounded by soldiers and recruits, most of who were subsiding into an almost transfixed silence as they watched the four boys huddled against the fence. "Show's over," he said gruffly, waving his men back.

Austin gestured to some of the other recruits that had come along to help. "Hey, Ben, can you and your boys gimme a hand here?" They approached Heero and his teammates, but then just stood loosely circling them, turning their backs to make a sort of human "privacy fence" around their friends, until some of the crowd abated.

And they stayed there until Doctor Po arrived and shooed them all away, ordering a stretcher for Duo, and throwing blankets around the shoulders of his teammates, clucking worriedly over Trowa's gashed cheek and the scratches down Quatre's side from his frantic crawl through the cut fence.

As soon as the doctor got there, Wufei headed off with his soldiers, yelling commands about rounding up Kushrenada's guards, contacting headquarters, and making sure "that goddamned murdering warden" was thrown in solitary.

* * *

It was nearly sunrise by the time the four boys reached the infirmary along with Doctor Po and her orderlies. Duo was lifted from the stretcher, protesting loudly that the babying was unnecessary, but it did him no good. He was unceremoniously deposited in a bed, hooked up to an intravenous drip, and tucked under several layers of blankets. 

The other three boys took positions around the room, Heero at his lover's bedside, clinging firmly to one of the boy's slim, long-fingered hands, and Quatre and Trowa on a couch against the wall.

Trowa was huddled in a blanket, Quatre curled up against him, both apparently unable, or unwilling, to take their eyes off Duo, who was propped up in his bed muttering imprecations at Doctor Po's "fussing."

"Jeeze, doc. I'm fine! Just bruised as hell," insisted the braided boy, trying to slap her hands away as she put one on his forehead and shined a light in his eyes.

"Maxwell—you've got a bruised or possibly cracked sternum, severe contusions, and a possible concussion. If you don't lie still and let me examine you, I'll have a sedative added to your i.v. drip and look you over while you're knocked out." Her expression was somewhere between teasing and scolding. "D'you really want some woman pawing you while you're unconscious?"

Duo blushed, opening his mouth to argue, and then subsiding into sulking silence.

A while later, after taking his blood pressure, temperature and respiration, and checking every inch of his upper torso for additional injuries, the doctor sighed. "Well, I suppose you're not that badly off," she concluded, looking very relieved. "But a few hours of rest could do wonders for you. Expect to stay here until supper."

"Aw—doc—."

"Listen to her," Heero said firmly, shifting his grip so he could lightly stroke the back of the hand he was holding. "If you'd seen how you looked—." His voice cracked, and he looked away uncomfortably, until he felt Duo take a firm grip on his chin, bringing his face around and reaching up to brush a gentle kiss across his lips.

"I'm fine, 'Ro. Ya gotta just let go of what _might_ have happened…it _didn't_."

Heero nodded, not trusting his voice, and then jerked his head around sharply as the doctor put a blood pressure sleeve on his arm. "I'm not hurt, doctor!"

She leveled a stern glare at him. "All four of you are getting complete exams, Yuy, as well as a day of rest. And once I track down Captain Chang, his ass is mine, too!"

Duo laughed aloud at that, coughing and grimacing at the pain. "I can't wait till she corrals Wuffers! _That _I've got to see!"

Quatre and Trowa didn't escape the physician's ministrations any more than their teammates had. Both were examined thoroughly, and Doctor Po hissed in concern at the deep graze on Trowa's cheek, before applying antiseptic and then a liquid bandage to help heal the burned skin.

She also applied ointment to Quatre's scratched ribs, and put three of the four Team Wing members on a course of antibiotics to prevent infections. Only then did she relax, allowing the weary boys to rest, while she sent an orderly to bring them something nutritious back from the mess hall.

* * *

While Doctor Po was tending her young patients, Captain Chang was making his way through the chaos in the compound. He'd seen that Kushrenada was locked up, with MSC troops standing guard over him, and he was on his way to his office to contact Colonel Une about the situation. 

Lieutenant Wolfe walked at his side, taking long strides to keep up with his superior. "Sir—are you sure you should be here?" he asked, gesturing to the wounded arm. "You're bleeding."

Wufei glanced at his blood-soaked sleeve. "Have someone grab a field first aid kit and bring it to my office." He continued his brisk pace, waving Lieutenant Lareau to his side. "Contact headquarters and ask for a security team to be sent down. I want every one of Kushrenada's employees confined, interviewed, and charged with at the very least, complicity in attempted murder." He snapped his fingers. "And get a legal team on it as well."

Another uniformed man jogged up, falling in step with Wolfe and Chang. "Sir—we found the warden's car—parked on the access road near the break in the perimeter. You ain't gonna believe what kind of stuff we found in the trunk."

Wufei paused, turning and regarding Corporal Wade with raised eyebrows. "Do tell."

"Looked like tools from a—a butcher shop, sir," said the rather shaken corporal. "Cleavers, knives, bolt cutters, an axe, a coupla buckets and some heavy tarps and garbage bags. What the hell would he want with that stuff?"

Wufei's face went pale, his jaw working as he fought back a touch of nausea, recalling Kushrenada's reference to "going to the dogs." Drawing a sleeve across his mouth and swallowing hard, Wufei grabbed Wade's shirt front. "Tag every item in there as evidence, Corporal! Don't miss a single thing—understood?"

"Aye, sir," came a slightly baffled reply. The soldier saluted and went to obey the instructions he'd been given.

"You know why he had that stuff, don't you?" Wolfe asked, fixing a searching gaze on his superior.

The Captain nodded, turning a bleak look to his second-in-command. "He was planning on disposing of a body."

"The sick fuck!" Wolfe spat in disgust. "Y'mean—hack it up like so much meat?"

Wufei just nodded again, resuming his walk towards his office. He didn't want to dwell on the gruesome details until some of the horror wore off, and he could stop picturing what could have happened to Duo.

It was nearly noon before the MSC officer felt the situation was under control enough that he could head to the infirmary to check on his star team.

Of course, the fact that Lieutenant Wolfe had threatened to declare him unfit for duty, take over command, and assign soldiers to haul him to the infirmary if he didn't go voluntarily to get his bullet wound properly tended, might also have influenced the Captain's decision.

He was on his way there when Austin Pritchard intercepted him. "Sir! Captain Chang! What happened out there last night? Everyone wants to know…we're all pretty worried about Yuy's team."

"First formation tomorrow, Pritchard. That's when I'll explain it…to everyone at once. I don't care to go over the story multiple times."

"Yes sir." Austin shifted uneasily, scratching his head.

"Something else on your mind, Recruit?"

"We—some of us—were pretty hard on Barton and Maxwell the past few days. Um, most of us, I guess."

"I know. I heard."

"Are they okay sir? All of them?"

"As far as I know," came the noncommittal reply. "I'm on my way to the infirmary now." He studied the boy's tense face for a moment. "I'll let you know how they are at supper this evening, okay?"

"Thank you sir!" came the earnest reply. "And tell 'em we'll all be waiting for them to get back on their feet."

"I will." Smiling to himself, Wufei continued on his way.

* * *

When Duo looked up to see Captain Chang leaning in the doorway of the infirmary, arms folded across his chest and a field dressing wrapped around his injured bicep, he yelped in delight. "Wuffers! You made it!" 

"Call me that again, and you'll pull KP until you graduate the Academy," came the stern warning.

Duo just laughed. "Whatever you say, Dad!" He tried to get up, only to have Heero and the doctor forcibly restrain him.

"_Bed_ rest!" snarled Sally. "That means you _don't…get…up_!"

With an adorable pout, he slumped back onto the pillows, holding his arms out to the Chinese officer. "C'mere and gimme a hug, since they won't let me go to you."

Shocking them all—no one more than Duo—Wufei walked over and wrapped the boy in a firm hug.

"Don't get used to this, Maxwell," he growled in the boy's ear. "Once you're on your feet and at the Academy, I'll expect you to act like any of my other students. There'll be no favoritism, just because we're _family_."

Duo pulled back, blinking hastily to hide the mistiness in his eyes. He hadn't called anyone "family" since the orphanage…at least not until recently. And even thinking about it choked him up a bit. "Shit, Chang," he said gruffly. "Don't get all mushy on me."

"Never," asserted the officer, straightening and turning just in time to have his injured arm grabbed by Doctor Po.

"It's about time, Captain! You get your butt in that empty bed and take your shirt off."

Duo all but howled with laughter at the blush that spread up Wufei's cheeks.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Sally huffed in exasperation. "I'm not propositioning you, Chang! But that field dressing isn't adequate for a bullet wound, and you aren't leaving this room without a full exam and some rest."

Reluctantly, the MSC officer submitted to the doctor's care, letting her fill him in on the boys' condition while she worked. Within the hour his arm was cleaned, stitched, bandaged, and in a sling. He was sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Duo, still wearing his uniform slacks, but without the regulation shirt and boots.

"You look like a kid," Duo commented from his nest of pillows, smirking at his guardian.

"Perhaps," Wufei conceded. "But you _are_ one." He allowed his gaze to sweep over each of the boys, assessing their condition for himself, based on what the doctor had told him and what he could see on their faces.

Heero looked a bit haggard, if uninjured, while his three teammates all sported bandages or bruises. His was mainly emotional pain, in Chang's estimation, rather than anything physical.

Trowa appeared to be a bit shell-shocked, and the shallow gash on his cheek promised to leave an interesting scar, unless he had it surgically repaired.

As for Quatre, his anxious gaze traveled from one teammate to another almost constantly. He seemed most intent on Trowa, but it was obvious that he felt the distress and exhaustion of the others as well.

Of all of them, Duo was the most upbeat, having been spared the stress of seeing what appeared to be the death of a teammate and friend. Wufei noticed the other three kept glancing towards the braided boy as if to reassure themselves he was real and alive.

"I guess it's time for a bit of mission debriefing," he suggested gently, thinking that he might ask Doctor Po to arrange for Doctor G to meet with each of the boys the next time he visited.

The four boys exchanged glances, and then nodded their assent. "Could you go over exactly what happened out there?" Heero asked quietly, turning a somber look to his long-time friend. "Quatre and I missed a lot, and what Duo and Trowa have told us is sketchy, at best."

Wufei gave a wry smile, knowing he'd have the same desire to know details if he'd missed so much of the action. "Fair enough." He told the boys about the attempted ambush along the road to town, and how he'd dealt with the hapless ambushers. Of course, that reminded him he should send someone to retrieve them for interrogation before they really _did_ starve to death. But that could wait until later.

First he needed to fill in gaps for the boys, which he did as concisely and emotionlessly as possible. There was no need to fuel their fears or insecurities by stressing the myriads of ways things could have turned out worse.

Besides, they more or less already knew, especially when Trowa added his part of the tale to Wufei's.

Quatre turned worried aquamarine eyes towards Trowa when the auburn-haired boy glossed over the shot Kushrenada took as he rushed him. The attempt to downplay the danger didn't fool the blonde Arab for a minute. "You mean that gash was from a _bullet_?" he demanded.

"I guess." Trowa shrugged, touching the cheek reflexively. "After K. shot Duo—." His voice caught slightly, and he swallowed hard at the haunting memory before continuing. "When I jumped down and went for him—he got off a shot about the time Chang's bullet hit his shoulder." The green eyes darted a grateful look at the officer. "I'm glad you were there. He wouldn't have missed if you hadn't shot when you did."

"I'm glad I was there, too," said the officer warmly.

Quatre was still horror-struck, putting his hands on either side of Trowa's face. "D'you know how _close_ you came?" he demanded with tears in his eyes. "Another inch to the left…" He closed his eyes, burying his face against the front of the boy's shirt as Trowa's arms wrapped around him.

"It's okay, Quat," murmured the former circus performer, patting his lover's back soothingly.

"Look at it this way," Duo added, trying for a light tone despite the concern in his indigo eyes. "If it'd been an inch to the right, it would've missed altogether."

"Duo!" came three voices in unison, as Heero, Wufei, and Trowa all cast scathing looks his way.

"That's not even something you should joke about!" Quatre scolded.

Duo met his friend's glare steadily. "I _have_ to, Quat." He let his gaze sweep the room. "You all are more than serious enough. _Someone _has to keep things light." He sat up a little, barely wincing any more, as he was getting used to the soreness in his chest. "I mean, yeah, sure, we can all sit here and dwell on what could've happened, or we can just be fucking glad it didn't. We got Kushrenada, damn it! And I'm not gonna let a little thing like nearly getting killed ruin the moment!" He took hold of Heero's shirt front, pulling the boy closer to stare into the deep blue eyes. "I've got you here…and Tro' and Quat. Chang, too. All the people I care the most about are alive and well and right in front of me. And the bastard who wanted to harm them is locked up for good. What more could I want?"

Heero finally seemed to shake off his somber mood, even managing a slight smirk. "We _did_ get Kushrenada, didn't we?"

"We _own _him," Duo crooned happily, darting a mischievous glance at Wufei. "Right, sir?"

"Completely," the Captain said firmly. "He's going away for a long time, and that's before we process the data from his computer. Once we have proof of the drug dealing, it'll just keep adding years to an already lengthy hitch in the toughest prison in the Earth sphere."

"Oh!" Heero exclaimed, sharing a sheepish look with Quatre, as he pulled several disks out of his shirt pocket. "I almost forgot. We got tons of data off his hard drive, Chang…decoded and downloaded."

Wufei took the stack of disks, smiling to himself. "Of course you got it," he said, shaking his head. "That was the whole point of the setup, wasn't it?"

"Kinda sad we don't really need it, huh?" Duo mused, lying back on his pillows and looking up at the ceiling with a serene expression on his face.

"Not at all," murmured the MSC officer. "I'm delighted that there's so much evidence against Kushrenada that we'll barely be able to fit it all in a trial." He gave an evil smile. "We can't lose."

"Not any more," grinned the braided boy. "Now all we need to make the day perfect is a call from your lover boy in the hospital to let us know _he's _feeling better."

"Maybe later," Wufei said, not even protesting Duo's choice of words, as he muffled a yawn. Since the adrenaline rush and tension had been all that was keeping the officer going, he found himself drooping with exhaustion as it faded, suddenly too weary to stay upright. He couldn't even muster the energy to protest when Doctor Po came back into the room and walked over to stuff a pillow behind him and push him back to lie down.

"Like I said," she murmured with satisfaction. "You _all_ need some rest. Doctor's orders. There'll be time enough tomorrow to sort out the details."


	60. Settling Old Scores

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, 5+6

A/N: I'm particularly fond of this chapter...hope you are too. It was SO much fun to write.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Fifty Nine: Settling Old Scores

By late in the afternoon, things were beginning to simmer down at Camp Peacecraft. Lieutenant Wolfe cautiously stuck his head in the infirmary door to check up on his wounded superior.

"Looking for someone?" came a voice from the side, and Doctor Po strolled in from the next room.

"Is Captain Chang up and about, ma'am?"

"I'm right here," Wufei said, pushing himself up from the pillow, using his uninjured arm. "Situation report?"

"Kushrenada's guards are all locked up, except for two that are away on leave, and I took the liberty of putting warrants out on them. Reinforcements are enroute to staff the camp."

"Our reinforcements? Or theirs?"

"MSC troops. Colonel Une's been given complete authority over Camp Peacecraft by the prison board and the Peacecraft Foundation. Earth authorities have been dispatched to come get Kushrenada and hold him for trial. They should be here tomorrow morning."

"I suppose that means the shoulder wound wasn't fatal," sighed Wufei a bit wistfully.

"I went over and treated it after I got you settled in," Doctor Po told him. "It was messy, and will probably affect his use of that arm in the long term. But after a unit of plasma, he's fine. In pain, but fine." She resumed her rounds, walking over to check on the sleeping and/or resting boys from Team Wing.

"I want to see him," Duo spoke up suddenly, raising himself from his pillows and fixing an urgent gaze on Captain Chang.

The officer scowled back at him. "Whatever for?"

"I got my reasons," Duo said rather defiantly. He glanced aside as Heero sat up and eyed him searchingly. "The bastard tried to kill me—more than once. Don't I deserve five minutes of his time?"

"That's not the point. What do you need to talk to him about?"

"A few things." Duo raised his chin resolutely. "You can be there," he said, as if making a concession of some sort.

Wufei snorted wryly. "No shit, Maxwell. I run this camp. I can be anywhere I want."

Duo flushed a little at that. "I jus' meant there's nothing I'm gonna say to him that I wouldn't want you to hear."

"I should hope not," came an even drier reply.

The boy heaved a frustrated sigh, rubbing a hand reflexively across his sore chest. "There's just—I wanted to tell him—."

"You want to rub his nose in the fact that you won," said Heero, fixing a knowing look on his lover.

"No—well, maybe. Partly."

"Face it, Maxwell," chimed in the MSC officer. "You want to gloat that all his underhanded deeds got him exactly what he deserved. His 'chickens have come home to roost,' in a manner of speaking."

"Huh?"

"He got _his_," Heero smirked.

"Can I see him or not?" Duo demanded, his bantering attitude conspicuously missing.

"I'll arrange it," Wufei sighed. "And, yes, I _will_ be present. He _will_ be restrained. And _you_ will be kept out of his reach."

"Aye, sir."

"Anything else, Wolfe?" asked Captain Chang, resuming the interrupted conversation with his subordinate.

"The hospital called. Merquise is out of intensive care and his condition's been upgraded."

"Is he conscious?"

"Oh yeah," drawled the Lieutenant, with amusement. "His doctor said he's fit to be tied, demanding news on what's happening here at camp, and asking for a vid-phone so he can check in."

The smile that spread across Wufei's face was breathtaking.

"I expect him to call any time," Wolfe added with a smirk.

Wufei threw his legs over the side of the bed, looking at Doctor Po with a raised eyebrow. "Since I played nice and rested when you ordered it, may I get out of this bed, find myself a change of uniform, and resume my duties, Doctor?"

She grinned rather triumphantly. "Why, yes, of course you can, assuming you continue to take sensible precautions until that arm is fully healed."

"Yes, ma'am," he said gravely.

"I'll see that he does," added Lieutenant Wolfe.

"What about me?" Duo demanded. "I didn't even lose any blood! Can I get up?"

Sally smiled benevolently. "If you promise one more session with Doctor G, of course you can."

"But—what do I need him for?" came the clueless response. "I'm fine."

"Don't worry, Maxwell. I just want him to confirm my belief that you won't suffer from any severe post traumatic symptoms." Her glance strayed to the other team members. "Besides, you can introduce the rest of your team to him; they're each ordered to go as well."

"What?!" Heero demanded, sitting up sharply.

Quatre and Trowa even took notice by then, glaring up from their comfortable resting place on the couch. "Why all of us?" Trowa asked.

"Because I saw the way you all looked at Duo this morning. Nearly losing him had a profound effect on each of you, and I think it would be wise for you to discuss it with a professional, at least once." She waved a hand dismissively, amid their muttered protests. "Doctor's orders," she cooed, strolling out of the room to take care of some paperwork.

Duo looked at Heero, and then Trowa and Quatre. "Sorry guys. Guess it's my fault you gotta see the shrink."

Quatre shook his head ruefully. "It's our own fault. If we weren't so obvious this morning—."

A teasing gleam entered the indigo eyes. "You all were really scared, huh?"

"You have no idea," Heero drawled wearily.

Trowa was silent, his back against the couch and his knees drawn up to his chest under the heavy blanket.

"Tro'?" Duo asked, noticing the green-eyed boy's withdrawal from the discussion.

"He had it worst," Quatre told Duo. "He saw you get shot. He really thought you were dead."

"Missed my kisses, eh?" Duo teased, hoping to coax Trowa out of the funk he was in.

The auburn-haired boy looked up quickly, his gaze sliding to Heero, and a slightly panicked look on his face. "D'you have to bring that up, Maxwell?" he asked tautly. "I was really hoping to not antagonize Yuy today."

Heero shook his head. "It's okay, Barton. I'm ready to put that whole miserable mess in the past."

Duo sniffed slightly. "But I was getting so much attention," he protested.

"Too much," Quatre muttered.

"Ah, you miss my kisses, too?" Duo asked.

"You kissed Winner?" Heero demanded, his dark blue gaze suddenly riveted on his lover.

Duo turned a wide-eyed look to his team leader. "Uh—well—just the once—."

"Just once?" echoed Heero, turning a baleful look on Quatre.

"He was demonstrating!" Duo protested, trying to avert impending doom. "When Tro' and I didn't want to get 'into' it…he showed me what we should do."

"_Winner_ kissed _you_?" Heero said coldly.

"Stop helping, Duo!" Quatre urged. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"So everyone on the team got to kiss everyone?" Heero demanded, his expression bleak.

"Pretty much," Duo mumbled, clutching his blanket to his chest nervously. "Everyone except you!" he added helpfully.

Heero stood up and walked towards Quatre and Trowa.

"Yuy!" Wufei cautioned, but was waved aside with an impatient gesture.

Heero got to the couch, and reached to pull Quatre unresistingly to his feet.

"Look, Heero," babbled the blonde. "It was just a demonstration—an example, if you will—. It didn't _mean_—mmph!"

He was cut off as Heero pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply and lingeringly.

"H—_hey_!" Duo protested.

"Drop it, Maxwell!" Wufei ordered, trying not to grin. "You deserve this."

A long moment passed before Heero finally released a slightly panting Quatre, gently pushing him back onto the couch. Then the team leader took a firm grip on Trowa's wrists, and brought the former acrobat to his feet and up against him.

This kiss lasted just a bit longer, and looked just a bit more intense, and Duo nearly whined in protest, literally squirming where he lay. "Yuy!" He frowned deeply. "Barton?" His indigo eyes turned pleadingly to Quatre, who just shrugged with a rather bemused expression on his face.

And finally Heero released a breathless teammate, giving him a small, conspiratorial smirk before easing him back onto the couch beside the blonde.

"'Ro?" came a very small, rather wounded voice from Duo's bed.

Heero turned around and walked back over to his lover. "There," he said with satisfaction, sitting on the edge of the bed, and sliding an arm around Duo. "Now we're all even. All of us."

"But—but I never kissed Quatre in _front_ of you," Duo murmured petulantly.

"And you never will," Heero told him firmly, bending to place an even deeper, more intense kiss on his partner's lips than he had on the others'.

"Mmm…"

Wufei rolled his eyes, torn between amusement and exasperation. "I'd say 'get a room,' but you're already in one, and you'd probably take me up on the suggestion." He stood and brushed himself off, looking at the lieutenant who was still leaning in the doorway, shaking his head and chuckling quietly. "Let's go get me a uniform and some dinner." He paused on the way out. "Will we see Team Wing at the mess hall, or are you four going to stay here and make out all evening?"

"Decisions, decisions," Duo gasped, having just been allowed up for air by his passionate boyfriend.

Quatre smirked. "I was just going to say 'great idea,'" he added, turning a predatory look towards Trowa before pulling him into a kiss of their own.

"Kids!" muttered Wufei, turning and stalking out of the infirmary, his lieutenant alongside, and a very content smile on his face.

* * *

When the four boys from Team Wing walked into the mess hall as a unified group, cheers and clapping broke out from almost everyone present. 

Ben was on his feet in an instant, rushing to greet them and ask what had happened and how they were. But he was just part of a crowd, as they were surrounded by well-wishers and curious fellow-inmates.

It was nothing short of miraculous that they even managed to squeeze a meal in between answering questions and filling the gaps in information for their friends; but somehow they did. They were finally able to make it public knowledge that Duo and Trowa had never betrayed their teammates, and that it had all been an act from the start. And amid apologies from those who had been unkind, and pats on the back from those who admired their daring plan, the foursome ate their meal and settled back into their companionable existence.

When Captain Chang arrived, he made the wry observation that the next day's morning announcement was clearly unnecessary. Then he commandeered the chair next to Heero's from one of the other recruits, and slid in next to his friend.

"I spoke to Merquise," he told him, fighting to keep from smiling like an idiot. "He's thrilled that we got the goods on Kushrenada."

"He should be," Heero agreed. "No one has more reason to hate the man."

"I do!" Duo piped up from his other side, busy making up for the previous night's lack of dinner by eating enough for two meals.

"Okay…present company excluded," sighed his team leader.

"He's even more thrilled that you four came through alive and more or less well."

"Ah, but I'll bet that's nothing compared to how thrilled he is that his hot Asian lover-to-be is okay," Duo said in a sultry undertone.

"Maxwell, I swear to God if you don't curb that mouth of yours, I'll have you cleaning latrines for the rest of your life!" Wufei snarled, blushing crimson.

"When you blush, 'Fei," Duo noted cheekily. "It ruins the whole 'I'm gonna punish the shit out of you, Maxwell' thing."

It was obvious that Duo was feeling particularly cocky; and for the time being, Wufei was happy to let him. So he merely glared half-heartedly at the smug boy, shaking his head. "When do you want your little tête-à-tête with Kushrenada? He leaves in the morning."

The playful expression on Duo's face faded away into a pensive one. "No time like the present," he shrugged, pushing away the nearly-empty plate, and standing up.

"I want to be there!" Heero announced suddenly, rising to stand beside him.

Wufei glanced at Duo questioningly.

"Sure," shrugged the braided boy, secretly grateful to have Heero's solid presence at his side.

"You want us along?" Quatre asked, glancing aside to indicate Trowa too.

"Naw," Duo said with a wave of his hand. "You two go on back to the barracks for a little 'alone' time, why don't ya?"

Trowa gave a small, wry snort. "Yeah, y'don't have to twist _my _arm," he muttered, standing up and pulling Quatre to his feet, openly putting an arm around him as they headed for the door. "Take your time guys," he called over his shoulder.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Great. Now we can't go back to the barracks for—hours, probably."

Duo chuckled. "I'm sure we can find somewhere else to go." He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I could use a shower."

"For God's sake!" Wufei blurted. "It's a public shower, Maxwell. Have a little decency."

"I've been showering with, like, forty guys for weeks now, Chang. I'm not real self-conscious any more," Duo pointed out as they headed for the door.

"Well I am," Heero warned. "At least about—_that_."

"What? You wanna go find another broom closet?" Duo smirked.

Captain Chang pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "I don't even want to know," he groaned.

"Good," Heero muttered under his breath. "Cuz I don't _want_ you to."

Austin caught up to them on the steps of the mess hall, calling out for them to wait. When they turned to face him, he stopped in front of Duo, hanging his head rather sheepishly.

"Maxwell—I wanted to apologize." He jerked his chin to indicate the mess hall behind him. "Not with everyone else. I kind of owed you a personal apology, for almost messing things up for you last night…and for what I called you." He shuffled his feet restlessly. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Duo said graciously, glancing aside at Heero's rather smug expression. "Yuy—is there a reason for that smirk?" he asked suspiciously. "You didn't threaten—?"

"No!" Austin said hastily. "Though if I hadn't come to my senses, he might've had issues with the things I said to his boyfriend."

"You fixed things quick enough," Heero assured him. "I know how bad it looked for Duo and Trowa." He did, too. He recalled his own jealousy and hurt, even when he knew the plan. Knowing hadn't made it easier to watch his lover get so close to someone else. But at least the conversation they'd shared in the infirmary helped clear the air and get them past the awkwardness.

Austin held out a hand, which Duo shook. "Anyhow, Maxwell—and Yuy. My team and me—and _I—_we're all behind you guys. I mean, if we've got to lose to another team, yours is the best."

Wufei was practically bursting with pride at how well his efforts to build team spirit between the rival groups had worked. Not that he felt he could take credit for it. The boys had accomplished it on their own. But he felt a measure of pride for having facilitated the achievement.

"Let's go, boys," he suggested, wanting to get the interview with Kushrenada over with. He didn't want Duo near the man at all; but if it was going to happen, he wanted to get it done.

* * *

Treize Kushrenada was in a holding cell only slightly larger than the solitary confinement he'd shoved Duo into a few short weeks earlier. His hands were cuffed together, and linked by a chain to the cement wall behind him…a precaution Wufei had ordered before he went to get Duo. He'd also ordered two extra guards, unarmed and trained in hand-to-hand, to stand on either side of Kushrenada the whole time the boy was in his presence. There was no way in Hell he was going to risk letting the sadistic man lay so much as a finger on Duo. 

Kushrenada looked up from his bunk as Captain Chang entered the building with Duo and Heero in tow, his tawny eyes widening at the sight of the braided boy. The last time he'd seen him, he'd been lying motionless on the cold, hard ground. It was a fond memory for the hate-filled man.

"I might've known," he spat coldly. "You've got more lives than a cat, Maxwell!"

"Well, you know us gutter rats," Duo quipped, his indigo eyes dark with a gleam of malice they rarely showed. "Numerous as cockroaches and twice as hard to kill."

"Take your L2 street talk somewhere else," growled the former warden.

"Oh, I will," Duo assured him. "But I had to see you first."

"Come to gloat, eh?"

The boy shook his head. "As much fun as it'd be to rub your face in the fact that you were outsmarted and beaten by a bunch of wet behind the ears kids, that's not why I'm here. I've come to give you what you want…your brother's killer."

Both Wufei and Heero turned stunned looks to the braided boy.

But Kushrenada didn't even look surprised. "I _knew_ you did it!"

Duo walked closer, until he was within a foot of the bars that separated them. "I didn't do it, asshole. But I saw who did."

"You witnessed the murder?" Wufei demanded.

The boy glanced over his shoulder, eyes downcast. "Yeah, I did."

"That's a likely story," scoffed Kushrenada.

"Oh, it's no story," Duo crooned in a low, dangerous tone. "But I'll tell you one." He reached out and took hold of one of the bars, almost as if bracing himself, and he looked squarely at the hated warden. "The night of the murder, I broke into your brother's apartment. I was a talented little thief, and that complex was just about as easy as they come." A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, but never reached his eyes. "Anyway, I'd climbed the fire escape and gotten in through the window, like I always did. Most times, I could be in and out in under five minutes, with enough shit to hock to buy food for a week. But your brother had prime stuff! Man, he could've fed my gang for a month on what I could pick up in fifteen minutes in that apartment."

"You fucking—!"

Duo held up a hand for silence, wagging a finger as if scolding a child. "If you want to hear the story, K., you have to shut up and listen."

Glaring daggers at the boy, the warden subsided back into silence.

"That's better," Duo murmured, his voice so cold that Heero barely recognized it.

The Japanese boy shifted his weight, as if to step closer to his partner, but Wufei placed a restraining hand on his arm, shaking his head in warning. He didn't want to break the spell between Duo and Kushrenada until he'd heard the rest of the boy's story.

"Anyhow—," Duo went on as if oblivious. "I filled up my backpack, but before I could get from the bedroom back out to the window by the fire escape, I heard a key in the lock. About all I could do was dive under the bed and hope whoever it was didn't notice a few things gone." He cocked his head, eyes distant, as if replaying the scene in his mind. "So there I was, flat on my stomach under the bed, hands over my nose just in case there was enough dust to make me sneeze. And these two guys came into the apartment in the middle of some kind of fight. They were arguing and stomping around so much they never noticed the open window." A faint flicker of emotion crossed his face, and he grimaced slightly. "But then, they went from fighting to 'making up.' Next thing I knew, they were on the bed I was hiding under, going at it like rabbits."

Kushrenada's eyes flew wide, and he stood up, approaching the bars menacingly. "My brother was _not_ gay!" he snarled.

But his denial only made the boy raise an eyebrow and give him a patronizing smirk. "If you say so, K. Maybe it was just the way he kept screaming 'fuck me harder.' But I got the distinct impression he was."

The warden lunged for the boy, but was held back by the handcuffs and the two guards.

"Maxwell—!" Wufei said sternly.

"I'm just tellin' you what I heard," Duo replied defensively. "Anyhow—_after_—the two of 'em got to arguing again. One wanted the relationship public, an' the other didn't. Next thing I knew they were throwing shit, an' then fighting—then one stabbed the other." He closed his eyes momentarily, reliving the sound of the knife sinking into flesh over and over, as he lay under the bed with both hands clasped over his mouth to keep silent. Heero took the opportunity to step up next to Duo and slide a reassuring arm around his waist, murmuring soothingly under his breath.

"Go on," urged Wufei gently.

"He—he fell right next to the bed—an' we just kind of—stared at each other for a second. He never made a sound—he just—died." Duo paused, running a hand across his eyes, and then went on quickly, as if to get it over with. "The other guy—the killer—he kinda went a little nuts—talking to himself and pacing. I think he even cried a little. An' then he started going around the room, wiping stuff off and gathering up as much as he could carry. When he finally left, he'd pretty much cleaned the place out. And as soon as I thought it was safe, I got the hell out." He folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't kill your brother, K."

"That's a lie!" scoffed the warden. "_You _were the one who broke in. _You _got caught in the act and killed him. I notice you 'conveniently' didn't ever see the killer's face. Yet you claim to know who it was."

"Yeah—when he reached down to take his knife out of your brother's back—I saw a tattoo on his hand."

"And why didn't you tell us about your 'tattooed man' when you were arrested?" demanded the warden. "Because he didn't exist! You just made him up now to try to convince your new buddies you aren't the fucking murderer I know you are!"

"I didn't make anything up!" Duo snapped. "I didn't tell the cops because when I was arrested—I saw the tattoo again—on the hand of the cop who put the cuffs on me."

"My _partner_?" Kushrenada's face paled in realization.

Wufei and Heero both gaped in amazement as all the pieces fell into place…the brother having a relationship with Kushrenada's partner on the force…the fight over making it public…and the fact that there was virtually no evidence at the murder scene; it had been wiped clean.

Duo began laughing quietly—almost desperately. "Y'mean your _partner_ was fucking your _brother_? And you didn't _know_?"

Kushrenada seemed to snap at that, suddenly flinging himself at the bars and screaming obscenities at the boy. When one of the chains broke, he nearly got a hand free, and Wufei hastily pulled Duo back, shoving him into Heero's arms and ordering the guards to subdue the infuriated man.

"Son of a fucking bitch, Maxwell! Next time let me _know _when you're gonna drop a bomb like that!"

Duo merely stared in fascination as his long-time enemy went mad with rage, throwing the two guards aside more than once before running out of strength when his wounded shoulder caught up with him. At that point, he sank to the floor, leaning wearily up against the bars and gasping for breath.

Duo shook off Heero's arm, and walked closer, his dark eyes gleaming. He knelt in front of the shaken warden, looking intently into his face.

"D'you believe me?"

Kushrenada made a small sound, almost a whimper—and then he nodded, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Good," Duo said brightly, rocking back onto his heels. He gave the man a perfectly evil grin, and then his face went still and serious, and he leaned in close enough to almost whisper. "Because I made it all up."

"Wha—huh—?"

A deadly smirk curled Duo's lips, and something truly cruel shone from the indigo eyes for an instant.

"W-why?" whispered Kushrenada.

"Just to fuck with you," Duo shrugged, apparently oblivious to the shocked and horrified stares of his two companions.

"You little bastard!" screamed Kushrenada, throwing himself forward again, only to be yanked back by the guards while Duo nimbly ducked back and stood up.

The braided boy backed up until he encountered Heero's immoveable chest, and stood laughing quietly as the two guards dragged the raving, screaming man away, calling for a medic to go get some sedatives and Doctor Po.

"The fucker's gone off the deep end—!" one guard blurted while dodging a flailing arm.

"Maxwell—outside!" ordered Wufei, his tone livid.

Heero ushered his teammate out, keeping a worried gaze on the too-happy boy, as he turned him to face Captain Chang.

"What was _that_ all about?" demanded the officer.

Duo turned an unrepentant face towards him. "He deserved that and more! All the head games he's played…I'd say he got off easy."

"Easy? You offered him closure about his brother's death—and then told him it was all just bullshit! How is that 'easy'? I thought you didn't lie!"

"I don't. But he doesn't deserve to know the truth," Duo said firmly.

"That's not for you to decide. I didn't bring you here to torture the man, Maxwell. You can't be judge, jury and executioner, or you could end up just like him!"

Duo smiled icily. "Then I guess I'll just have to settle for being the executioner," he shrugged.

Heero had been silent, thinking over all of K.'s cruel games and machinations. Then he looked up at Wufei steadily. "You have to admit, Chang, as harsh as Duo was—he did deliver justice—nothing more, and nothing less."

Duo slid an arm around his lover, gradually shedding the cold, calculating expression he'd donned in front of the warden. "I'm glad _you_ understand, 'Ro."

"I never said I didn't," Wufei pointed out. "But the way you _played_ him—." He shook his head. "You have a dark side, Maxwell.

"He's not the only one," Heero said coolly, recalling his own depths of anger.

"True," conceded the officer. "But he hides it better than most." He gave the boy an appraising look, not sure how to feel about the latest facet of his personality to be revealed. "It took me by surprise for a moment."

Duo looked a bit chastened, glancing up at his guardian from under his bangs. "Sorry if I disappointed you, sir. But where I came from, you had to be hard enough and cold enough to survive. Y'learned to use those parts of yourself when you needed to. Didn't mean you had to embrace it—to _stay _hard and cold. It just meant you had to have it there in reserve—for when things got too—."

"Too horrible to comprehend?" Wufei asked gently, thinking of a twelve-year-old boy cringing under a bed while someone was brutally murdered a few feet away.

"Yeah—," Duo breathed, leaning on Heero.

They started back across the compound, the Japanese boy keeping his lover close as they walked.

"Just one more thing, Maxwell—," Wufei added. "Which story was true—that you know who the killer was? Or that you made the whole thing up?"

"I didn't make anything up," Duo said somberly. "I saw the murder. I saw the tattoo. I saw all that blood... And when the cops arrested me, I knew who the killer was. If I'd told them that, before I got anyone to believe me, I'd have ended up dead too."

"I've no doubt you would have," Wufei agreed, trying to imagine how horrifying it must have been to see the killer's tattoo on the hand of the arresting officer. "Damn it, Maxwell. It's nothing short of miraculous that you've lived this long," he blurted in frustration.

Duo chuckled, sounding much more like himself. "Aren't you glad you weren't my guardian all along?"

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Then _I_ never would have lived this long."

"At the very least," Duo speculated. "You'd be sportin' grey hair instead of black."

The Chinese officer laughed, reassured that the boy's intense meeting with Kushrenada was behind him, and he was regaining his emotional equilibrium—at least until the next crisis. _Gods, Yuy, do you know what you've gotten yourself into with this one?_

Then he saw the way his friend was looking at the braided boy—the warmth and certainty in the deep blue eyes—and he knew that Heero knew exactly what he was getting into, and couldn't have been happier. 


	61. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, developing 5X6

A/N: This chapter feels a bit transitional...but I guess it's necessary to get to the rest...probably only two to go, and _maybe_ an epilogue. I'll try to get them up quickly.

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Sixty: Moving Forward

It was a restless night at Camp Peacecraft, as everyone tried to put the previous night's events behind them. When Duo and Heero finally went back to the barracks, they found Trowa and Quatre curled up asleep on Quatre's bunk, their arms draped comfortingly across one another.

Duo smirked to himself. "They're just so adorable, aren't they?"

"You're a sentimental sap, Maxwell," came the gruff reply, as Heero yawned and pulled off his shirt to get ready for bed.

"But you love me anyway," came the cheeky reply. Duo quickly stripped down to his boxers and a tee shirt, and then slipped into Heero's bunk while the team leader was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

When he came out and saw his lover snuggled up to the pillow with a mischievous gleam in his indigo eyes, Heero couldn't help smiling. "Warming my bunk up for me?" he teased.

"I thought I might stay and warm you up, too." When the Japanese boy got into bed, Duo promptly rolled so he was half on top of him, pressing a demanding kiss to his lips.

Heero had no problem reciprocating, until he wrapped his arms around Duo and caught the faintest suggestion of a wince. Then he pausing, holding the other boy back by gently pushing against his shoulders. "Duo—not tonight," he whispered, sighing a little wistfully. "You're still hurting."

"I don't care," Duo murmured back, his eyes dark and hungry. "I want you, 'Ro."

"You have me. Always. But tonight you need to let your body rest and heal."

The boy from L2 heaved a frustrated sigh, and then yawned widely in spite of himself, eyes drooping sleepily. "Y'promise when the bruises go away I can have my way with you?" he asked teasingly.

"Any time you want," came the husky reply.

Duo snuggled into him, falling asleep within moments, his chestnut braid trailing across Heero's chest. The Japanese boy fell asleep with a hand tangled in the end of the silky plait where he'd been contentedly stroking it.

* * *

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Trowa awakened gasping, from a too-vivid nightmare. He lay still, trying to catch his breath and avoid waking his bunkmate, while the image of Duo being shot replayed in his mind yet again. 

After a moment, the auburn-haired boy slipped out of bed without rousing his lover, and padded silently over to the other side of the room, gazing down at the braided boy and the team leader. His green eyes traced the curves of Duo's face, and then down the long hair to Heero's hand, and then settled momentarily on Heero's face.

And immediately the dark blue eyes opened, fixing a surprisingly alert gaze on Trowa's face.

The boy from L3 flinched slightly, taking a step back, but Heero caught his wrist.

Putting a finger to his lips for silence, Heero eased away from Duo and got out of bed, taking Trowa with him until they were in the privacy of the bathroom.

After carefully closing the door, he turned and flipped on the lights, studying his teammate's haggard face. "Nightmares?"

Trowa nodded, and then shrugged. "I'm okay, Yuy. Just—."

"You needed to make sure he was still alive—that the dream wasn't real." He gave a small, grim smile. "Me too."

"I feel like a complete failure," Trowa sighed. "I sold him out to K. for a dog, and then let him get shot right in front of my eyes. If he hadn't been wearing Kevlar—."

"You didn't 'let' him get shot. You couldn't get to him in time. There's a difference. A huge one. And you helped Chang disarm and overpower Kushrenada—or you might all three have ended up dead for _real_."

"Yeah, I s'pose so." Trowa sat on the closed lid of the toilet, rubbing wearily at his face.

"You also risked your life to save Duo's on that mountain climb," Heero reminded him. "Did I ever thank you for that?"

"Yeah—and you still do—every time you look at him and I can see how much he means to you."

Heero gave a rare, warm smile. "So stop torturing yourself for mistakes of the past and things you were powerless to stop. You're part of Team Wing, Barton—and we've got a bright future. Go back to Quatre, get some sleep, and look forward instead of back."

"Wow. Nice pep talk, Yuy," Trowa smirked, his wry humor gradually returning. "I s'pose maybe Doctor Po was right about talking to the psychiatrist guy." His green eyes sparkled. "She just didn't know his name was Yuy, instead of Doctor G."

Heero couldn't help the short burst of laughter that escaped at the thought of him being any kind of psychologist. "I'm no shrink, Barton."

"Maybe not. But you're a damn good team leader."

"Thanks," Heero said, trying not to blush at the compliment. "But that being the case, I've got an order for you…_sleep_. We'll need our rest if we're going to get through testing this week." He opened the door and gestured the other boy out.

Trowa returned to his warm bed, climbing in next to Quatre and curling up with his adored teammate.

When Heero slid back into bed, Duo rolled over, snuggling into him and mumbling drowsily.

"Shhh—go back to sleep, baka."

"—mmm. But _your_ baka," came the sleepy reply.

* * *

Camp Peacecraft was still in a state of flux the next morning, with law enforcement due to arrive to take custody of Kushrenada, MSC troops on their way to take over perimeter supervision and security at the camp, and Colonel Une on the way to see for herself how things played out. 

There was no morning reveille; Captain Chang had decided that with the amount of administrative work needing to be done, and the fact that most of his soldiers were occupied guarding the prison personnel they'd taken into custody the previous day, the recruits deserved to sleep in. He did, however, have each liaison wake their team at eight o'clock for breakfast and fill them in on the upcoming schedule.

Although exams were cancelled for that day, the boys were warned there'd be extra work the next day to help make up for the lost time. Then they were told to treat the day like a Sunday, using the time for extra studying, or simple relaxation if they chose.

Duo was the last one up in Team Wing's barracks, grumbling about his aches and bruises; but the thought of a hot breakfast finally spurred him to join his teammates. Heero and Quatre had been the first up, and had gone on ahead to the showers.

While the braided boy threw on some clothes and gathered his things for the shower, Trowa waited by the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "So tell me something. How'd your talk with K. go yesterday?"

"Okay," shrugged Duo, sitting on the edge of a bunk to pull his boots on.

"What'd you talk about?" pressed the auburn-haired boy.

"His brother's murder."

"So you _did_ know something about it."

"Yeah…I saw it happen." Duo explained the whole story to Trowa, just as he had to Heero, Wufei, and Kushrenada.

"No shit," said Trowa at the end of the story, shaking his head ruefully. "How'd K. take it?"

"Went a little ballistic…guess he didn't know his brother was gay, let alone dating his partner." Duo said with a little shrug.

"I imagine he'd have a little trouble accepting that."

"Yeah. He didn't believe any of it, until the part about the tattoo, I think."

"But he did believe you—in the end?"

Duo smiled faintly. "Yeah…but y'know, that's what bothered me the most. All those years I couldn't get him to believe I didn't do it—and finally, he realized I'd been telling the truth all along." His eyes went a little distant. "So then I told him I'd made the whole thing up."

Trowa's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Duo nodded. "I told him I was just fucking with his head."

"Shit." Trowa shook his head, smiling faintly. "What'd he do?"

"He just went nuts on me…practically 'foaming at the mouth' crazy."

"The man was crazy to begin with," Trowa said firmly. "I swear, Duo, the day Merquise was shot, I could see it on his face; but it was always there. Kushrenada is insane. I don't know if it was his brother's death that put him over the edge, or if he was always that way. But between his unhealthy obsession with you, and his sadistic streak—." He shook his head. "Psycho."

Duo nodded, smirking slightly. "And I always thought I was a little crazy—but nothing like him."

"Y'know, he'll never be sure if you were telling the truth or just messing with his head," Trowa observed.

A small, cold smile twitched at the corners of Duo's mouth. "I know."

"Good," Trowa said flatly.

Duo looked up in surprise. "You agree with what I did to him?"

"Yeah—shit, the man didn't deserve closure. The bastard's been so obsessed with you. He _should_ spend the rest of his life thinking about it over and over again."

"Chang didn't seem to think so. And even though he said he understood, I think Heero wasn't too pleased that I jerked K. around like that."

"That's because he never fucked with their heads, Duo," Trowa assured him. "You an' me…we experienced the bastard's mind games. I mean, sure, he tried to kill Merquise and Chang. But he never got inside their heads and twisted things around on 'em. The way he played me, made me into something despicable…a tool he could use against you…it seriously _got_ to me." He shook his head. "I'm glad you fucked him back, Duo. You gave him what he wanted, and then took it away, just like he did to me with Nanashi…and just like he's done to you all these years. He deserved worse than he got."

"Even though I lied?"

Trowa shrugged. "If you want to get technical, Duo, you've lied a lot. We all have. Our whole 'cheating' act? Every time you kissed me, it was a lie. Not in words—but actions can be just as deceiving."

"I guess Sister Helen and Father Maxwell would be pretty disappointed in me," Duo sighed.

"I don't think so. Not at all," Trowa disagreed. "I think they'd be so glad you're changing the way you live, that they'd let one little fib slide."

Duo smiled warmly. "Thanks, Tro'."

"You're a good person," shrugged the other boy.

"So are you."

Trowa gave a slight snort of disbelief. "I screwed up so much here, Duo. I fucked over so many people—."

"And you learned from those mistakes, didn't you?" Duo pointed out. "Just like I learned from mine." He shook his head slightly, wonder in his eyes. "Y'know…after all we went through, I'd never have thought we'd end up friends…but I trust you as much as I trust Quat an' Heero." He looked up with a frown. "Is that crazy?"

Trowa shook his head. "No. Because I swear, I'll never do anything like that again. Now that I know you, and you know me…the _real_ one, and not the one K. was able to deceive…it'll never be like that again."

"I'm glad," Duo said flatly, turning and picking up his bundle of clothes. "Let's go get our showers. I'm betting that nice hot water will feel good on all the aches and pains I've still got."

Trowa nodded, and they headed out of the barracks.

* * *

Captain Chang had been deluged with administrative work, spending the better part of his morning on the vid-phone trying to coordinate with law enforcement as well as his superiors. But he was pleasantly surprised when his secretary stuck her head in the door to interrupt him for an incoming call from the MSC Hospital. 

"It's Major Merquise, sir."

"Put it on line two. I'll take it at once," he told her, startled by the eager flutter in the pit of his stomach. He quickly ended the call he'd been on, and reached for the line two button, only to pause and smooth the sides of his hair, and then silently berate himself for "preening" before answering Merquise's call.

"Pathetic, Chang," he muttered under his breath, nonetheless straightening his collar before hitting the button. "Major Merquise?"

"Wufei," came a warm, pleased voice, and he found himself looking into those dazzling ice-blue eyes.

"You're looking better, sir."

A pained look crossed the elegant features of the officer. "So formal?" he sighed. "I rather thought our last conversation was a bit more—intimate."

"I—don't know what you mean," Wufei stammered out uneasily, still horribly uncomfortable with the unfamiliar ground on which he found himself.

"Do I have to be dying before you'll admit to feeling _something_ for me?"

"Of course not," came the stiff response. "I respect you greatly. I—I like and admire you."

"—and _I_ find your dark eyes mysterious and intriguing," replied Zechs, gazing deeply into those onyx depths. "Your hair looks like silk, and I've daydreamed about seeing it loose on your bare shoulders…"

"Zechs!" Wufei squawked indignantly, looking warily towards the door as if wondering if his secretary might be eavesdropping. "This may not be a secure line!"

The Major grinned wickedly. "Then why not give any voyeurs a real show?" he challenged.

"Because—you—you're in a hospital! And—it wouldn't be—proper."

"You know, you called me Zechs a moment ago," the blonde pointed out with a smirk.

"I did?"

Major Merquise nodded smugly. "It wasn't so difficult after all, was it?"

"I—suppose not," Wufei conceded. He forced himself to relax the taut set of his shoulders. "This is just still very awkward for me, you know."

"I know."

"But I do care…a great deal."

Zechs' smile softened. "And I know how hard that is for you to admit. So, I'll let you off the hook for a moment, and we'll talk business. Okay?"

"That would be—easier," Wufei replied with a sigh.

"How are my boys?"

This was a subject Captain Chang could address with confidence. "They're a tighter team than ever. Nearly losing Maxwell unsettled the others a bit, so they're rather possessive of him at the moment; but Doctor Po is sure that will ease with time."

"Ah, Maxwell!" The Major's eyes lit up. "He's the main reason for my call. The boy lost a small wager with me, Chang. Would you be so good as to mention it to him?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow, giving the officer a wary look. "A wager?" His dark eyes narrowed.

"Oh! No! It's not like _our_ wager, Wufei," said Zechs hastily. "Not even close! I simply bet him that you'd clear Yuy and have him back before graduation."

The cautious gleam in the dark eyes didn't fade. "And what were the stakes?"

By now the blonde man was smiling at the suggestion of jealousy in the other man's tone. He was momentarily tempted to tease a bit, and say they'd bet something like a kiss, but he was serious enough about his intentions that he didn't want to toy with his intended that way. "He has to give a speech at the graduation ceremony, Chang," he said flatly. "You know how I hate public speaking."

The Chinese man's eyes widened. "Oh. _Oh!_" He burst out laughing in delight. "You conned Maxwell into getting up in front of the entire camp, the Prison Board, and the directors of the Peacecraft Foundation? Does he _know _how many people will be here?"

"I believe so," came the complacent reply. "He was certainly reluctant to make the wager; but I think I caught him at a weak moment."

"You have a way of doing that to people," came the dry response. "I'll be happy to remind the boy of his loss."

"Good." The Major nodded. "I'd like to speak to him myself, if you could arrange it…maybe give him a bit of guidance, so he doesn't feel so overwhelmed."

"What time would you like me to have him here in the office for your call?"

"Make it after supper. I wouldn't want to spoil the boy's appetite."

Wufei chuckled. "And yet you're going to let me remind him of the wager during the day today."

"I'm sure the significance of it won't sink in right away." The Major smiled in satisfaction. "Is the graduation still on for _this_ Friday?"

"Aye, sir. Three days from now."

"Good, because I have a few small requests…"

* * *

Lieutenant Wolfe stuck his head in Wufei's door shortly before noon. "Hey Captain! You aren't gonna believe it. The recruits—? They decided since we were all busy, they'd handle their own training today." 

The Chinese man looked up with a slight smile. "I believe you, Lieutenant." His grin widened. "I'm not sure the prison board or the Peacecraft folks will. But then, quite a few of them never thought we could turn juvenile delinquents into productive members of society…let alone part of an elite fighting force."

The Lieutenant smiled back. "You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"Let's just say, graduation day may mean even more to me than it does to the recruits." He raised an eyebrow at his subordinate. "By the way—you _did_ send someone to fetch the two thugs I left handcuffed to that tree, right?"

"Yeah, got 'em last night." He chuckled nastily. "They were starting to get pretty panicky. One of 'em kept asking about you and the boys—if you were okay. But then, he was pretty hungry and thirsty—probably a little out of his mind."

Wufei grinned wickedly. "Not that either of them was especially sane to begin with." Of course, recalling the way he'd handled the two ambushers reminded him that Duo Maxwell wasn't the only one with a cruel streak when it came to dealing with people who'd tried to do him harm.

Maybe Kushrenada _had _gotten off easy. Speaking of which… "Any word on the enforcers coming for Kushrenada, Wolfe?"

"As a matter of fact, they should be pulling up at the gate almost any time, considering what time this morning they called from the shuttle port."

Wufei nodded, standing and stretching. "I'd like to talk to him before they get here."

The lieutenant made a disgusted face. "Why waste your time on the likes of him, sir?"

"I just want to remind him that every correspondence he has from prison will be monitored. If he even _thinks _of using his connections to try to get revenge on my recruits…"

Wolfe chuckled. "They'd have to get past us all, sir. I don't know a soldier who's served here at camp who won't be watching those kids' backs."

The Chinese officer smiled with satisfaction. "They do grow on you, don't they?" He stood up, pushing aside his paperwork. "I need to get out of this office for a bit. I'm going to see Kushrenada, and then check up on my recruits."

He made his way across the compound, entering the detention building, and heading straight for the former warden's cell. The tawny-eyed man was pacing restlessly, obviously unsettled by being on the wrong side of the bars.

"Sleep well?" Wufei asked rather snidely.

Treize scowled at him. "What do you want, Chang? Have some more mind games to play?" He sneered coldly. "You should've brought the L2 brat; he's better at them."

"In spite of his little taunt there at the end, you know he was telling the truth."

"I know nothing of the sort. He was born a lying, thieving gutter rat, and he'll die a lying, thieving gutter rat."

"Unlikely," shrugged the officer. "He's much more likely to die a decorated MSC officer at the rate he's going."

The warden gaped, and then shut his mouth into a tight, angry line. "So you _did_ come to play games, Chang."

"No. I came to say goodbye, and to warn you that if you try in any way to make trouble for any of my recruits ever again, I'll put you out of your misery permanently."

"A threat? How unbecoming for an officer."

"And trying to murder two MSC officers and an inmate is rather unbecoming for a warden, as well," Wufei commented icily. "What I find so ironic about it all, is your insistence on persecuting Maxwell for a crime he didn't commit, and then turning around and trying to commit the same crime yourself."

"Pest control," came the terse reply.

"I'll remember that phrase, if you ever bother me or my recruits again," Wufei said evenly. "The authorities will be here for you shortly. I doubt I'll see you again before your trial; but you can rest assured I'll be there."

"I suppose the brat will be on the stand lying his head off again, too."

"He told the truth about your brother," Wufei said firmly. "You know it and I know it." He shrugged slightly, spreading his hands before him. "Why do you think your partner committed suicide less than a year later?"

The tawny eyes darted him a sharp look. "Been prying, have you, Chang?"

"I looked a few things up. There was speculation that your partner killed himself out of a sense of despair and failure over being unable to solve your brother's murder. But we know better now, don't we?"

"We know nothing," came the sour reply. "Maxwell wouldn't know the truth if it hit him in the face."

"Much like the way you backhanded him the first day of camp?" asked Wufei coldly.

"I should have trumped up a violation and sent him to prison right then and there," snarled the warden. "He's nothing but trouble."

"Is it so hard for you to admit you were wrong about him all these years?" asked the officer quietly. "He's not a murderer; just a street kid who had the misfortune to witness a horribly brutal murder at the tender age of twelve, and then be taken in as a suspect and beaten for denying his guilt."

"He was scum back then, and he's scum now," came the unrepentant reply. "That whole twisted story of his was nothing but lies."

"Maxwell doesn't lie."

"Really? Well, either the story he told was a lie, or his assertion that he made it up was. Which is it, Chang? Either way, he lied."

Captain Chang shook his head. "The truth doesn't really matter to you, does it, Kushrenada? You'd hate him no matter what."

"Well, finally the light dawns," came the sarcastic reply. "Y'know what else, Chang? I hate you just as much."

"I see I've wasted my time trying to talk sense to you," shrugged the officer. "Enjoy your time in prison, K. I'm sure all the guys you put there back when you were a street cop will be delighted to see you again. Perhaps _that's_ a truth you'll learn to face." He turned on a heel and walked quickly away, feeling like he needed to wash his hands just from the proximity to the vile warden.

* * *

Having finished the unpleasant task first, Wufei's next goal was to track down Team Wing to check on their condition. He found them out in the athletic field with all the other teams, playing a friendly game of baseball to kill time and work in a little exercise. The Chinese officer didn't announce his arrival, but took a seat with a group of spectators who were between at-bats, just watching the game. 

Heero was pitching, as usual, while his teammates appeared to be split up between baseball teams. In fact, as Wufei watched, he realized each team consisted of boys from all of the remaining boot camp teams mixed together.

Quatre spotted the MSC officer first, as his group was between innings, and he walked over to greet him. "Captain Chang! Should we line up or something?" he asked, giving a somewhat tentative salute.

"No, Winner. Relax and have a seat. There's no need for formalities right now." He nodded towards the players on the field, smiling wryly as Duo tried to steal third. "I wouldn't want to interrupt such good sport."

"Yeah…all the team leaders put their heads together over breakfast and decided we had to do something for exercise today," Quatre told him, sitting beside the officer. "The game's just a warm-up. But since all the military personnel are stuck on guard duty, we figured we could move on to doing some martial arts practice on our own." He looked past the officer, grimacing. "Aw, nuts."

Duo was apparently out at third, standing arguing with the umpire and Heero, who'd been the one to make the decisive throw. But instead of causing an unpleasant scene, the altercation was just making the other boys laugh hysterically.

"God, I wish I could hear what they're saying," Quatre sighed, grinning as Duo threw his hands up in disgust, turning to walk away.

Heero jogged after him, giving him a scolding slap on the rear as he passed, and Duo spun around and caught the pitcher by the shoulders, leaning in to whisper something. Whatever it was left Heero standing grinning like an idiot, as Duo ran back to the dugout, and then headed up the hill to hang out with the other players.

He saw Captain Chang when he was halfway there, and smiled and waved. "Hey, look who's come to watch!"

"Stealing again, Maxwell?" teased the officer, pointing towards third base.

"Trying. Heero's too quick, though. Damn his peripheral vision!" Duo sank down next to Quatre.

Wufei smirked, watching his long-time friend throw another nearly perfect pitch. "He's uncannily skilled at most anything he does," he noted.

The braided boy gave a rather suggestive chuckle, glancing mischievously out of the corner of an eye. "Hell, yeah."

The officer pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Maxwell—you are the most—irreverent person I think I've ever met. Is nothing sacred to you?"

"Sure. Heero's—."

"Stop!" Wufei glared, and Duo burst into delighted laughter. Deciding he wanted to squelch a little of that irrepressible mirth, the officer leaned closer. "I can't imagine why Merquise is so eager to have such a cavalier individual give the graduation speech."

The laughing stopped at once, and Duo sat up sharply, eyes wide. "Oh, shit! The bet!"

It was Wufei's turn to grin evilly. "Yes, Maxwell. The bet. I'd have thought a street wise kid like you would have learned not to wager more than you're willing to lose."

Duo looked at Quatre helplessly. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Quatre smirked back. "Don't worry, Duo. It can't be _that _bad."

"Sure it can!" Duo protested. He looked at Wufei with a scowl. "Chang—what am I supposed to say to a bunch of prison board members and big-shot politicians?"

"Just tell them what you learned here. That's all. Tell them the Initiative was right, and that even a bunch of boys from juvenile detention have something to contribute to society."

Duo sighed, flopping back into the grass and looking up at the sky. "Why does this feel harder than all the mobile suit testing in the world?"

"Because it is," chuckled the Captain. "I'd rather take on a whole squadron of Leos than have to give a public speech."

The braided boy groaned, throwing an arm theatrically across his face.

"Wait a sec," Quatre smirked. "Y'mean if Duo does this, he's being braver than both you _and_ Major Merquise?" he asked the officer.

Captain Chang's jaw went slack. "What? No!" he protested.

"Oh yeah!" Duo chirped, sitting up and fixing a sly look on the officer. "Quat's right. I'll be doing something that scares the bejesus out of you big, tough officers." His face was practically glowing with smug confidence. "Ha, Chang! You just _watch_ how brave I can be."

Wufei shook his head hopelessly, fighting the urge to smirk at Quatre's clever way of giving his teammate an encouraging nudge. "But Maxwell—you stared down the barrel of Kushrenada's gun, for crying out loud! I already know you've got guts."

"That was nothin,'" Duo said loftily. "Wait'll Friday." He threw himself onto his stomach on the ground, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them, obviously deep in thought planning his speech.

Quatre met Wufei's shrewd onyx eyes, smiling benevolently.

"Winner," said the Chinese man in an undertone. "Remind me to keep you around for when I need to recruit soldiers for the next suicide mission."

"Any time, sir," smirked the aquamarine-eyed boy, his gaze wandering back out to the playing field.

Wufei left shortly thereafter to return to his mountain of administrative work, satisfied that his recruits were utilizing their time wisely, and that as soon as the day's issues were squared away, they could get back to their testing.

* * *

When the game ended and the boys broke for lunch, Duo ran back to the barracks and got a notebook and pen, catching up with his teammates as they arrived at the mess hall. 

"What's with the notebook?" Trowa asked.

"Don't you remember?" Quatre asked him with a nudge. "He bet Merquise that Wufei couldn't clear Heero in time for graduation."

"Oh—that's right!" Trowa said, his face lighting in recollection. He gave Duo a teasing grin. "Better you than me."

The braided boy shot him a glare, subsiding when Heero slipped an arm around his waist to usher him up the steps. "You bet against Wufei?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't think there was a chance he could clear things up in less than two weeks," Duo replied.

"Sucker," grinned Heero. "You need to get to know your guardian a bit better. There's not much 'Fei can't do."

"I see that now."

"Why d'you think I was willing to go along with the cops from L1?" Heero asked. "I knew Wufei would find a way to make things right. He's never let me down."

Duo smirked mischievously. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll grow up to be just like him."

All he got for his wisecrack was an elbow in the ribs, and his hair mussed up as Heero gave him a teasing shove. "Don't even think about it!" he cautioned. "You stay just like you are, baka."

_Yeah_—_your baka, forever._

Once they'd eaten lunch, the recruits spent the rest of the day practicing martial arts, and quizzing each other on some of the material for the next day's testing. Then they went their separate ways to do laundry, barracks cleaning and showers before dinner.

* * *

After supper, the boys from Team Wing went back to their barracks, to read up on the mobile suit specs they'd need to know for final exams. Duo put aside his speech notes, deciding he had enough of an outline for the moment, and that the more he worked on it, the more nervous he'd get. Plus, he was determined to ace the exams to show both Chang and Merquise that their faith in him was deserved. 

"'Ro—what's the flight range of the W1?" he asked, scowling at the notes he'd taken during classes several weeks before.

"Um—twenty-two hundred kilometers."

"Ah. My twos look like sevens," Duo muttered, fixing the error.

The four boys were so immersed in their studies, that a sharp rap on the door barely disturbed them.

"Come in!" Heero called, not even looking up from the laptop.

Captain Chang walked in, waiting with a raised eyebrow for a moment before clearing his throat loudly.

"Oh!" Heero hastily jumped to his feet, gesturing his teammates to do the same. They took positions at attention, as if for an inspection.

Wufei shook his head, sighing deeply. "Slow, Yuy. You'll need to work on military protocols and discipline with this bunch."

"Aw, but we were concentrating, sir!" Duo protested. "Studying for exams." He tried his best beguiling eyes on the stoic officer. "You do want us to do well, don't you?"

"Stow it, Maxwell," Wufei muttered. "I just came to get _you_, anyway. You have a phone call."

"A call? But nobody I know would—."

"Now!" Wufei turned and walked briskly out.

The braided boy dropped his notebook on his bunk, giving his teammates a puzzled look before obediently following the officer. He caught up halfway across the compound, falling into step beside Captain Chang.

"So who's the mystery caller?"

"It's a surprise."

They both glanced back as Heero jogged up to them.

"Yuy—you're not needed," Wufei said rather curtly.

"I'm not letting him out of my sight, Chang," replied the Japanese boy firmly. "Team rules."

"The threat is over," Wufei pointed out.

"I'll believe that when I see it," came the stubborn reply.

They got to the office, and Wufei gestured Duo into the inner room, while he and Heero stayed in the outer office.

"Who's he talking to?" Heero inquired, glancing warily at his long-time friend.

"Merquise. He called earlier today from the hospital to have me remind Maxwell about the speech. But he also wanted to speak to him directly."

"Ah, a little encouragement?"

"He's going to give him a very simple outline so Duo doesn't feel quite so overwhelmed about the whole thing."

"Sounds good." Heero looked at the desk, where the Kevlar vest Duo had been wearing when he was shot lay. "I take it this is evidence against Kushrenada?"

"A small part of it," Wufei said with satisfaction.

"Um…while we're on the subject," Heero said, turning a brooding look to the officer. "Could I have a moment with you—off the record, sort of?"

"Ah. You mean as a friend, rather than a recruit? Man to man, as it were?"

Heero nodded.

"Of course."

Heero's fist struck without warning, sending the officer staggering back into the wall. "That's for not telling me he'd be wearing Kevlar, Chang!" Heero said with a dark glare.

Wufei gingerly felt his jaw, dark eyes gleaming, and then he smiled slightly. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to belt me for that one."

"I'd have done it sooner, but there was never a private moment," Heero shrugged, flexing his hand and feeling much better about the whole incident. "I couldn't very well slug you in front of your troops, now could I?"

The Chinese officer shook his head. "That would have been a mistake," he agreed. "In my defense, Yuy, there wasn't really a good time to tell you about the Kevlar."

"How about the final briefing?"

"Would you believe it slipped my mind?" Wufei shrugged slightly. "Really. And even if it hadn't, I probably wouldn't have mentioned it. I didn't want you to get complacent. Of course, I didn't really expect it to be needed in the final analysis, or I'd never have put Maxwell in that position at all."

"That's good to know," Heero told him. "If you'd gone on about 'acceptable risks' I might've had to hit you again."

Wufei grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Are we even now?"

"Hai." Heero nodded once, satisfied that the officer fully understood how irked he'd been at being kept in the dark about the Kevlar.

* * *

Duo's face lit up when he saw the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Major on the vid-screen. Although the officer was a bit pale, he was sitting up in bed, his chest swathed in bandages. 

"Wow," Duo breathed. "You really are alive." His smile was warm and genuine. "I'm glad."

"Thank you," replied the Major, touched by the boy's sincerity. "And I hear we almost lost you, while we were at it."

Duo waved a hand dismissively. "Naw—Chang had me in Kevlar. There was never a doubt."

"Not from what I've heard."

"Okay, then. _I_ never had a doubt—er, well, maybe a small one," Duo admitted, recalling the moment he'd dropped to his knees while staring down the barrel of K.'s gun. "Guess I'm lucky he didn't go for a head shot."

"You're lucky all the way 'round," sighed the officer, shaking his head.

"You, too…three shots to the chest _without_ Kevlar." Duo smirked cheekily. "I'm thinking a wardrobe change is overdue for you."

The officer chuckled, wincing at a stab of pain. "I'll take that under advisement, Maxwell." He sobered a bit, his blue eyes warm. "I'm glad your plan worked, and that you survived it."

"Me too."

The Major's face took on a slightly mischievous expression. "I also hear that your team leader made it back in time for the plan _and _before graduation."

Duo grimaced, and nodded. "Yes, sir." He drew a deep breath and sighed. "A deal's a deal. I owe you a speech." He gave an appealing look from under his lashes. "Of course, since you won't _be_ here…"

"Oh, but I will," the Major assured him. "Even though I can't make the trip just yet, Wufei has promised to have a video connection so I can watch every minute of the graduation from my hospital bed."

"Oh." Duo gritted his teeth. "How thoughtful of him."

Merquise laughed at the boy's cross expression. "I would have insisted if he hadn't offered." He sobered, giving Duo a steady look. "You can do it, Maxwell. Make some notes if you have to, though I suspect you can be just as eloquent when you improvise. And then pretend you're talking to one of your teammates, rather than an audience."

"But what am I supposed to say?" Duo asked a bit hopelessly.

"Just talk about what you've learned at Camp Peacecraft—what you feel you've gained."

"Y'mean a future?" Duo smirked.

"Exactly! Just say it like that, and it'll be perfect." The blonde officer looked earnestly at the braided boy. "When you talked about the other teams, and protecting them from Kushrenada, it really impressed me."

"Yeah, I remember."

"So, just introduce yourself, talk about where you came from, the people you met at camp, and how it changed your future. That will be plenty."

"How long do I have to talk?"

"Five minutes should do it," shrugged the MSC officer. "Nobody likes long speeches anyway."

Duo nodded unhappily. "I'll do it." He raised wary eyes to the officer. "But I won't gamble against you any more, sir. You have amazing luck."

When Wufei and Heero entered the room a few minutes later, they found the boy and the Major laughing together.

"What's this?" Wufei asked sharply. "Didn't the nurse tell you to take it easy, Zechs? Are you supposed to be sitting up this long? And laughing? You could tear your stitches."

"Aw, is Wuffers worried about his hot, blonde hunk?" Duo teased, ducking the half-hearted swat the Chinese man made at his head.

"I'm concerned about a stubborn MSC officer who hasn't the sense to obey his doctor's orders," Wufei said stiffly. But his dark eyes studied the face on the vid-screen hungrily. "How will we ever get to our dinner if you don't heal up and get the hell out of the hospital?"

The Major's eyes lit up. "Chang—Wufei—there is nothing going to keep me from our date. I promise, if it will get me out of here even a day early, I'll do everything the doctor orders…I want to see you in person."

Heero cleared his throat, taking a firm hold of Duo's arm. "C'mon, Maxwell. I think that's our cue to exit."

"Aw, but 'Ro—they're just about to start the mushy stuff!" Duo whined, grinning madly as his lover pulled him towards the door.

"And we're going to give them privacy for it," Heero insisted, shoving the braided boy out the door ahead of him, and then pulling it shut behind them. "Besides," he added quietly. "I thought we'd start some mushy stuff of our own."

"Oh." Duo blinked, and then wrapped an eager arm around Heero's. "Well, then—lead on."


	62. Prep Time

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, developing 5X6

A/N: Okay, this needs at least one more proof-read...but I know how long it's been since I posted...so the heck with it. If anyone points out an error, I'll go fix the content...but meanwhile, here it is. (The next two chapters are done, and should be up very quickly.)

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Sixty One: Prep Time

With only two days remaining before graduation, the boys of Camp Peacecraft found themselves deeply ensconced in final exams. The morning was taken up with written tests, martial arts, and final weapons qualifications, while the afternoon was filled with Mobile Suit Simulator finals.

By supper time, every recruit was weary beyond belief, both physically and mentally drained. Yet even as they yawned their way through the meal, they talked excitedly about the day's tasks. In fact, they'd moved most of the tables together so that information could be shared between teams as well as within them.

"Gods, that last simulation was a killer!" Austin commented, looking at Heero for support.

"It was certainly the most challenging," Heero conceded, loathe to admit he'd found it more exhilarating than difficult. "But there was a pace to it—a rhythm."

"Exactly!" Quatre agreed. "If you just stopped trying to anticipate and merely reacted, it seemed to work much better."

Heero's attention drifted away from the conversation, as he looked over at Duo, wondering what his teammate was up to. Having left his barely-touched meal sitting on the table, the braided boy was going from person to person at the table, talking quietly to virtually every recruit.

After a few minutes, Heero couldn't restrain his curiosity. "What's he doing, Quatre?" he demanded abruptly.

The blonde looked up with a slight smirk. "Nothing, really," he replied evasively.

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Are you two up to something?"

"Nothing that can get us into trouble," Quatre assured him. "Honestly, Heero, we've finished camp. Our training's complete. All that's left is the graduation ceremony, which is really a formality."

The team leader glared dangerously. "You sound suspiciously like you're trying to rationalize something."

Trowa looked over with a smirk. "Let 'em play, Yuy. They're so damned cute when they're plotting…"

Quatre gave his lover an adoring look. "You think I'm cute?"

The former circus performer just shook his head. "No shit, Winner. You know I do."

"Yeah." Sliding a little closer, Quatre leaned an elbow on the table next to Trowa's, so they were nearly touching. "I think you are, too."

Heero rolled his eyes, and found himself watching Duo again, wondering what the little whispered conversations were about.

"You'll find out later," Quatre told him frankly.

"I'd better."

Duo bounced back over to them, his expression smug. "All set," he gloated, plunking down next to Heero, and picking up his fork.

"What's all set?" asked the team leader sternly.

"Tell ya later," Duo mumbled around a mouthful of food, setting his note pad next to his plate and reading over some of the notes he'd made for his speech.

Heero gave a frustrated sigh, realizing he wasn't going to get anything more out of his teammates right then.

His brooding was interrupted when Captain Chang entered the mess hall and walked to the front, picking up one of the metal trays and rapping sharply on it with a spoon for attention.

"Listen up, boys!" He gestured them to remain seated as a couple of the recruits started to stand. "I have a few announcements covering the activities that will take place over the next two days. First off, I commend you all on completing your exams. I know it was challenging, but from the scores I've seen so far, you've done very well as a group." His dark glance fleetingly settled on Team Wing. "Some of you have done extremely well."

The Chinese officer glanced down at the clipboard in his hands. "Don't worry about your final rankings—they'll be announced at graduation. Tomorrow morning you'll have the regular calisthenics and run…followed by showers and breakfast. The next order of business is the issuance of uniforms, which will take place right after breakfast. Every recruit will receive an MSC uniform—even those of you who won't be invited to attend the Academy. By completing this program, you have earned the right to wear the uniform to graduation, and keep it as a memento. Your uniform will consist of slacks, shirt, jacket, and tie, as well as a hat, dress shoes, and matching socks. Along with the uniform, you'll receive the appropriate patches and insignia, which you will be responsible for sewing onto the uniform in the correct places. You may refer to your handbook for the proper protocols."

"Sewing?" Duo mouthed, looking at Quatre with wide eyes.

"Yes, Maxwell," Wufei said with a hint of a smirk. "Sewing."

"Great. He reads lips, too," Duo mumbled.

"You'd be surprised at the skills a soldier needs to cultivate," continued the officer. "You'll each get a sewing kit along with the uniform, and every team will be issued an ironing board and iron to keep in the barracks. I expect every one of you to look sharp the day of graduation."

His dark eyes swept the ranks of his young recruits. "Some of you will have a little extra work, as in a few additional patches to sew on; the team leaders each will receive a leadership ribbon, and everyone who excelled at a particular aspect of the training will get an achievement patch. You'll receive certificates at graduation explaining what each award patch signifies."

He continued on without pause. "After the morning meal and issuance of uniforms, there'll be an assembly at the athletic field, where we'll walk through the graduation procedures. It's not very complicated, but we'll want things to run smoothly the following day. So you'll be told where you need to be…when you need to be there…and what you'll be expected to do. We'll explain the setup; where the spectators will be seated, and the order of events. Then you'll have the afternoon free to work on your uniforms. Oh, and to spit-polish your dress shoes." He grinned evilly. "Yet another skill set for you to work on, Maxwell."

"Aye-aye, sir," came the sardonic reply.

"Tomorrow evening, there will be an informal cookout. We'll have a bonfire in the compound—a small one, so don't get any ideas about getting carried away and adding to it." Wufei glanced over at Quatre with a small smile. "However, I took the liberty of ordering a few extra supplies, and the fire _will_ be large enough for Mister Winner to demonstrate the correct technique for making s'mores to anyone who might have missed the opportunity the night before the river crossing."

Quatre blushed brightly, ducking his head and nodding his assent.

"At the end of the evening, we'll raise the MSC flag in place of the prison flag as a symbolic gesture of the christening of this training camp with the graduation of its first class. It will be flying first thing in the morning on graduation day, to show all the visitors that this is no longer a detention facility, but an official recruit training camp." He gave the boys a warm, assessing look that made each and every one of them feel they were being addressed individually. "Tomorrow evening is for you recruits…not for the visitors or spectators…but for you and your liaisons and instructors. The graduation ceremony will be formal and very public, which is why my troops and I decided you deserved a smaller, more private celebration the night before. I want you all to enjoy it." He gave a curt nod, turned on his heel, and strode briskly out the door, once again focused on his checklist of tasks to complete in the next two days.

"Whew," Duo breathed. "That was a lot of information in one breath." He gave a small smirk. "I didn't know Chang could be so long-winded."

"Maybe _he_ should give that speech," Quatre teased.

The braided boy's face fell, and he glanced down at his notebook. "I wish," he sighed, a frown creasing his forehead. He eyed the page he'd been writing on, looking critically at the chicken scratch of notes, and then mumbled a curse and crumpled it in his hand. "I can't fucking _do _this!"

"Do what?" asked Austin, looking at the notebook and pen on the table. "Exams are over, Maxwell."

"I told Merquise I'd give the graduation speech if Heero got back before the end of camp. And now I've gotta get up in front of all the big shots from the Peacecraft Foundation, and Wufei's boss and _everyone_, and say something about why the camp was a success." Duo gritted his teeth. "I can't do it!"

"Sure you can," Trowa said confidently. "Shit, Maxwell, talking is one of your best skills…most annoying…but best."

"Fuck off, Barton."

"You're not helping, Trowa," Quatre said with a frown. "Duo has a right to be nervous. Public speaking can be very intimidating." He gave his teammate a reassuring smile. "But you'll be fine, Duo. Really."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Adam chimed in. "You get up there and freeze, right? It's not like anyone's scoring you on the speech. You already passed the boot camp."

"Um, I don't think he wants to hear anything about freezing up at the podium," Quatre murmured.

Duo stood up, leaving his half-eaten meal behind and stalking out of the building.

"Nice going," Heero growled at Adam, jumping up to follow his lover.

He caught Duo halfway to the athletic field. "Where d'you think you're going, Maxwell?"

"Thought I'd run a few miles to maybe take the edge off," Duo tossed back carelessly. "I'm thinking I'll start by heading north, and with any luck I'll be so far away by the time the graduation rolls around they won't be able to find me to make that goddamned speech."

Heero jogged up beside him, sliding an arm around his waist. "At least you still have your sense of humor."

"Who said I was kidding?"

The team leader chuckled. "C'mon. I have a protein bar back at the barracks, and if you behave yourself, I'll give you a nice back massage."

Duo paused, breaking stride momentarily. "A massage?"

"Yeah. Like I gave Trowa—only better."

"Ohhhh," Duo murmured, leaning into the warm side against his. "Y'mean I'd get to find out firsthand what all that moaning was about?"

"If we hurry, we'll probably have nearly half an hour before Barton and Winner get back."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Duo demanded, pulling away and grabbing Heero's hand to drag him along.

* * *

When the other two members of Team Wing got back, they found Duo lying face down on his bunk sound asleep. Heero looked up from the laptop, putting a finger over his mouth for silence. 

But Quatre shook his head. "Sorry, Heero—but company's coming, and Duo will need to be awake."

"Company?" Heero demanded. "Does this have something to do with him flitting about the mess hall during dinner?"

"Naturally." Quatre went over and reached to gently prod Duo's shoulder. "C'mon, Duo. Time t'get up."

"Mmm—not now 'Ro—just fell asleep," came the sleep-muddled reply.

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how did you wear him out, Yuy?"

"Not how you think," came the dry response. "I gave him a back rub to relax him. He was understandably tense."

"I see."

Quatre nudged Duo again. "C'mon, Maxwell. You've got locks to pick."

Duo pushed up from his pillow, turning bleary eyes to his teammate. "Locks? I thought I gave up my life of crime."

"Doesn't mean you don't retain the skills," Quatre noted. "Now wake up! Team Chase will be here in about ten minutes."

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Heero demanded.

"Just watch," Duo advised, throwing his legs over the side of his bunk and rubbing his eyes. "You'll figure it out." He yawned and stretched, hopping onto the floor, and then walked over to wrap his arms around Heero's shoulders from behind, placing a soft kiss on the Japanese boy's cheek. "Thanks for the massage, lover," he whispered, grinning at the shiver that ran down Heero's body. "I owe you one." Unable to let well enough alone, Duo added an appreciative leer. "You just tell me what you want massaged."

The team leader closed his eyes and swallowed a groan, thinking of all the things he'd like Duo to massage. "You're evil, Maxwell."

"Yeah—that's why you love me," teased the braided boy, straightening up and walking into the bathroom to freshen up before their "guests" arrived.

Sure enough, a few minutes later there was a quiet knock, and Quatre opened the door to admit Austin and his teammates. "Good evening," he said cheerfully. "Welcome to the Wing barracks…step right this way." He gestured to his bunk, and Austin walked over and sat down, throwing one foot up on the chair beside it.

Duo sauntered over, slipping a slim piece of metal from his braid, and knelt to work on the ankle bracelet, dropping it from Austin's ankle after only a few moments. "Yesss!" he hissed in satisfaction, tossing it into Quatre's open foot locker. "Next?"

Each member of Team Chase went through the same procedure, and by the time they left, Duo had a growing collection of ankle bracelets.

Heero watched in silence, waiting for the plan to take shape, as one after another, each team showed up at the door, and Duo divested them of their anklets. Only after the last group had passed through, and it was nearly time for lights out, did the team leader speak up. "What the hell are you going to do with forty ankle bracelets, Maxwell?"

Duo walked over and knelt by Heero, sliding his pant leg up and deftly removing his tracking device as well. He looked up as he tossed it with the others. "Well—I have a little symbolic gesture of my own to make," he told the team leader. "Even though the shock mechanisms have been off-line ever since the river crossing, the GPS capability remained. Getting rid of the trackers is my way of showing Chang that all us recruits are free now. Our choice to go to the Academy if it's offered, is just that—a choice. Not a requirement—not a punishment."

"And how are you going to show Chang what you've done? Dump them on his desk?" Heero asked.

Duo went to the foot locker and began taking out the anklets, closing them one by one around each other into a long chain. "Actually, I've been trying to figure out the best way to display them for him."

"Might I suggest you attach them to the rope on the flag pole," Heero said with a shrug. "When they run up the MSC flag tomorrow night, it'd be the perfect time to make your statement."

Duo turned to him with a smile. "Why, Yuy! I do believe my deviousness is rubbing off on you. Could it be you're starting to like practical jokes?"

"On Wufei—yes."

"The flagpole it is, then," replied the braided boy, walking over with a chain of anklets trailing behind him, and giving his boyfriend an affectionate hug. "You're the best, Yuy."

"So you keep saying," smirked the Japanese boy, trying not to look too pleased with himself.

After stashing the anklets back in Quatre's foot locker, Duo took his notebook and went back to his bunk, much more serious than before. "I guess it's time to really get this speech thing figured out," he muttered, scowling and picking up his pen with determination.

* * *

The first thing Heero noticed when he woke up the next morning was that Duo hadn't come down from his bunk to join him. Trying not to feel disappointed by that, he rolled over and draped an arm off the edge of the bed, only to notice the rustle of paper as his fingers brushed something. 

The team leader sat up, yawning, and looked at the floor, only to see it littered with balled-up paper.

"Maxwell…" he growled dangerously, sitting up and putting his feet down, hearing the crunch of a crumpled sheet underneath. "Duo—!" he added a bit more plaintively.

"Hmm?" came a mumbled, incoherent reply from the bunk overhead.

"What is all this?" Heero stood up, turning towards Duo, only to see the boy slumped in his bunk, the nearly-empty notebook clutched under one arm, and wads of rough drafts literally covering him. "Duo?"

The braided boy opened one eye halfway, groaning. "Morning already—?" he rasped wearily.

"Did you stay up all night trying to write that damned speech?" Heero asked in disbelief.

"Might've—if I hadn't nodded off awhile ago," came the yawning reply.

"Damn it. It's not worth running yourself into the ground, baka." Heero nudged one of the clumps on the floor. "Is it really that hard to put a few words on paper?"

"Nope…but it is if I want them to be the right ones," Duo told him, pushing himself up into a sitting position with great difficulty.

Heero began gathering up the ruined pages, tossing them into the trash can like little basketballs. "If you like, you can get another half hour of sleep before reveille."

"S'okay," sighed the other boy. "I should be up anyhow. I jus' need a new pen and some more paper…"

Heero just shook his head, continuing to pick up the litter as his lover slid wearily out of his bunk and stumbled to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water and wake up.

By the time Quatre and Trowa got up and the four boys headed to calisthenics, Duo had nearly finished what he insisted was his "almost final" draft of his speech. He folded the paper up carefully, tucking it into his foot locker, before leaving the barracks.

* * *

While his recruits were busy with the morning routine, Captain Chang was tallying final scores and checking over the skill evaluation reports from his instructors. He found few surprises in the team rankings, but had some choices to make for individual awards. Thus, he delegated the running of the graduation rehearsal to Lieutenant Wolfe, and spent the better part of the morning sorting through files and assessing each recruit's performance. 

Once he'd made his decisions, he called the MSC hospital to contact Major Merquise for the necessary approval of his selections.

"Wufei!"

Once again he found himself looking into the compelling blue eyes of Zechs Merquise. "You're looking better," he said, allowing genuine relief into his voice.

The warm smile he got in return was well worth letting his guard down that little bit. "Feeling better, too," said the Major. "I'm looking forward to getting out of this miserably sterile environment."

"They said it would be another week at least."

"Of course they did. They're doctors—not soldiers. I'd be out the door already if Une hadn't stationed troops at the door."

"Uh—actually, I did that," Wufei admitted. "When I found out you were injured, I realized Kushrenada was probably behind it. And if he had anything to do with Lowe's death, he could have tried to orchestrate the same sort of demise for you."

"So you _do_ care," came the smirking reply.

"I thought I'd already admitted that much," the Chinese officer replied dryly. "At any rate, the guards at your door aren't to keep you in—although, now that you mentioned it, perhaps their orders should be updated." He allowed himself a small, teasing smile, enjoying the frustrated scowl it brought to the Major's handsome face.

"That's not necessary, Chang," he said curtly. "I'll—tolerate the inactivity a few days longer."

"Ah, just because you're stuck in bed, doesn't mean you have to be inactive," replied Wufei. "I have this rather large stack of files in front of me, requiring your approval. There are a number of awards and commendations to be handed out at graduation."

The officer's face lit up. "How'd they do in simulator finals?"

"Yuy ended up first, as I knew he would…very closely followed by Maxwell."

"And the rest?"

They spent over an hour reviewing the scores and confirming the choices for individual commendations, based on performance in all aspects of the boot camp. And at the end of their rather lengthy session, even Major Merquise was willing to admit his exhaustion and submit to his doctor's insistence that he rest.

"Before we sign off," Wufei added, holding up a colorful flyer from the stack Merquise had been examining for their date. "This restaurant looked particularly intriguing…it specialized in private dining, intimate ambience, and excellent cuisine."

"You, Chang, are a tease," came an almost petulant reply, as Zechs noticed the glimmer in the dark eyes.

"Not at all," Wufei disagreed. "I'm the most straightforward of men, and you know it."

"I suspect Maxwell's had an unhealthy influence on you," suggested the blonde. "He seems to bring out the mischief in everyone." He sighed deeply. "Whatever restaurant you choose will be perfect, so long as I get to enjoy your company."

"Likewise," came the smiling reply. ""Now, if you'll excuse me, I should get back to work here. Colonel Une is due to arrive any time now, and I'm planning on introducing her to the recruits as I go from barracks to barracks handing out the award patches." He gave a slightly malicious smile. "That will give some of the boys a bit of extra work to do…and I want them to have ample time to finish it, so they look their best at graduation."

"Wish I could be there," sighed the other officer.

"You will—in spirit, at least—and the vid-link will let you watch the highlights." Captain Chang gave the blonde a warm smile. "Now concentrate on getting well, and let me do my job here."

Merquise chuckled quietly. "Is that an order…Captain?"

"A request, Zechs."

_Oh, not fair! How was he to refuse such a tender tone in that usually-reserved voice? _"You win, Wufei. I'll talk to you again when we set up the connection for the graduation ceremony. Until then, I'll be the perfect little patient."

"Thank you," came the simple reply.

Wufei went back to his work, organizing the stacks of documents and making lists of team and individual ranks. He was undisturbed until just after lunch, when the gate guard called in to report that reinforcements had arrived along with the Colonel.

In the time it took Captain Chang to stand, straighten his uniform, and walk briskly to the main gate, Colonel Une had turned over the troop reinforcements to Lieutenant Wolfe's command, and was just about to head for Wufei's office.

"Chang!" Her stern gaze met his as she spotted him approaching. "You have a lot to fill me in on, don't you, Captain?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied rather contritely. In their numerous conversations during the past five days, he'd told her much of what had transpired with Kushrenada; but he'd waited until he could talk to her in person to tell the whole story.

He accomplished that task while taking the officer on a tour of the facility, and introducing her to his staff and the recruits. Then they returned to his office so Colonel Une could present him with the information she'd been able to dig up.

"It seems your warden had connections on all five colonies, as well as Earth," she told Wufei over a cup of tea. "The data you secured from his private computer had complete records of his transactions and connections. His call to his hired gun on L1 was traced to a warehouse, where they seized several tons of controlled substances, as well as Lowe's killer."

"They got him? And did he implicate Kushrenada?"

"Oh yes. He was only too willing to spill his guts to the L1 enforcers when they offered him a deal. He used one of their latest 'designer' drugs to put just enough strain on Lowe's heart to kill him…injected it through the i.v. hookup on Kushrenada's orders. When he was shown the security camera shots that confirmed he was at the hospital the day before Lowe died, he gave it all up."

"Excellent."

"Furthermore, the two missing guards from Kushrenada's staff were located. Apparently the trigger man for the attempt on Major Merquise's life has cut a deal as well. He claims his failure on that job caused Kushrenada to send the other guard to get rid of him, and he wants to tell the cops everything he knows."

"It sounds like the case is shaping up nicely." Wufei tried not to sound smug, but it was very difficult.

"Shaping up? The case is open and shut, Chang. With statements from the two thugs you apprehended, as well as your account of the attempt on your life and that of two of your recruits, Kushrenada's fate is sealed. He won't see the outside of a prison cell for several lifetimes."

The smile that spread across Wufei's face was irrepressible. "Thank you for taking care of coordinating the efforts of all the law enforcement divisions that must have been involved."

"I figured you had your hands full finishing your recruits' training," she shrugged. "You've done a remarkable job here, despite some serious adversity."

"I had superb raw materials to work with," came the modest reply.

"I can't wait to see what the Academy makes of them."

Wufei couldn't help thinking the opposite…wondering what effect his talented recruits would have on the Academy. He had a feeling all the old standards would be out the window when his clever and talented young recruits showed what they were truly capable of. He suspected they'd raise the bar for all cadets that came after them. In fact, he _knew _they would.

* * *

The boys from Team Wing had spent the better part of the afternoon working on their uniforms. It seemed each of them had a rather substantial fistful of patches and awards to affix. When they got back to their barracks they'd immediately gotten started on their work. 

Now, with the supper celebration nearly upon them, they were almost finished. Duo had gone back to scribbling notes for his speech, while Quatre stitched the last lightning-bolt insignia on a uniform sleeve, and Trowa worked on ironing their slacks. Heero had taken it upon himself to inspect and redo the spit-shine on each pair of dress shoes.

"Y'know, you may as well leave that until morning," Heero commented, glancing up at Trowa. "They'll just get creased on the hangers tonight. Better to give them a quick once-over just before we get dressed in the morning."

With a grunt of assent, Trowa unplugged the iron, and set aside the pants he'd been working on. "They're not that bad to begin with," he noted.

"Done!" Quatre said in satisfaction, tying off the last thread and proudly holding up his shirt. "Perfect."

Duo gave a wry snort. "Well with Mister Perfection for a team leader…" he muttered in an oblique reference to the way Heero had meticulously measured the placement of each and every patch on all four uniforms.

"Maxwell—."

"Duo."

"Duo." Heero heaved a sigh. "There's no point in relaxing our standards at this late hour. This _is_ Team Wing, after all."

The braided boy laughed. "You're somethin' else, Yuy."

"Heero."

Another chuckle. "Yeah, whatever you say, 'Ro."

"Anyhow, let's get things put away here. It's almost time for supper," Heero noted.

Quatre went to his foot locker and pulled out Duo's daisy chain of anklets. "Have you figured out how you're gonna get this to the flagpole without being seen?" he asked, tossing it to his teammate.

"Stealth," Duo said carelessly, frowning down at his speech notes one last time, before folding the paper and stuffing it into a pocket.

"Hey—it'll be fine," came Heero's soothing voice from much closer than Duo remembered him being. "Whatever you say in your speech will be perfect."

He looked up into reassuring blue eyes. "I'd settle for adequate."

The team leader smirked teasingly. "You've never settled, Duo. Ever."

"True." Duo reached to run a hand across his lover's cheek, giving him a fond look. "I always demand the very best."

A faint blush crept up the Japanese boy's face. "You give it, too."

"Okay!" Trowa's voice cut in brusquely. "Time t'go to the cookout."

Quatre pulled out his duffel bag, a slight frown creasing his forehead. "Hey, guys…are we supposed to pack our stuff tonight?" He looked up at his teammates with dawning realization. "I mean, after the ceremony tomorrow, aren't we leaving?"

"That's right!" Duo exclaimed, sitting up sharply. "This'll be our last night here."

All four boys sobered suddenly, looking uncertainly at one another. But then Heero spoke up, dispelling the air of apprehension. "We're going to the Academy together," he reminded them. "The only thing final about graduation is leaving Camp Peacecraft; not each other."

A wide, relieved smile spread across Duo's face, and he hopped off his bunk to throw his arms around Heero's neck. "Damn, Yuy. You always know the right thing to say." He gave his teammates a mischievous look. "C'mon—we won't miss this ol' shithole that much, will we? So long as we've still got Team Wing?"

Quatre smiled back. "Yeah. That's what matters."

* * *

It was a cheerful group that assembled in the compound, as Captain Chang was overseeing the construction of the bonfire. Several barbecue grills were set up, and Mitch, the MSC cook, was directing several of the liaison soldiers in the making of their celebratory meal. Tables had been dragged out of the mess hall, and set with plates, utensils, drinks and condiments…not to mention heaps of chocolate bars, marshmallows, and graham crackers. 

"Aw, he's really gonna make you do it!" Duo teased Quatre, elbowing the blonde affectionately.

"It's not that hard."

"Yeah—," Trowa chimed in. "If Maxwell could do it, anyone could."

Duo swung half-heartedly, and the auburn-haired boy ducked out of the way, grinning.

"So what's with the speakers?" Heero wondered, noticing Corporal Carter and a couple of other soldiers setting up a sound system. "Music?"

"Hey, it's not a party without music," Duo assured him.

Heero smirked slightly. "This may kill Chang," he noted. "He's not big on rock and roll."

"How 'bout you?" Duo asked, turning to face his team leader. "What kinda music do you like?"

Heero blinked, realizing that they'd never actually talked that much about small things like music and reading tastes, or favorite pastimes. It suddenly struck him that for knowing his teammates as intimately as he did, there was still a lot they'd never covered.

"'Ro?"

"I like all kinds," he said, snapping out of his thoughts, and fixing a searching gaze on Duo. "You?"

"Yeah—all kinds." Duo gave a small, speculative smile. "You got a favorite color?" he asked, apparently having picked up on the same train of thought.

"Indigo," Heero answered, looking straight into those deep, colorful eyes.

"Fuck, I love you," Duo whispered almost under his breath, blushing under his lover's scrutiny. He covered for his flustered moment by grabbing Heero's hand and giving a firm tug. "Let's go see what they're cooking."

Quatre watched them go with a fond smile, and a shake of his head. "They're good for each other, Trowa."

"Yeah, almost as good as you are for me," came the quick reply.

Quatre chuckled. "Ditto."

Within moments, there was music playing throughout the camp, and hamburgers and hotdogs were being served up on platters as fast as the staff could cook them. Forty hungry recruits and as many MSC soldiers made short work of the meal, enjoying the festive atmosphere as much as the food.

As darkness fell, Wufei ordered the music turned off and the bonfire lit. Then with a great deal of fanfare, he called Quatre up to the front.

The blonde blushed, fumbled, and protested, but got bodily dragged up to the Captain's side by his insistent teammates.

"Alright, Winner. How about that s'mores technique Maxwell keeps raving about?" Wufei asked with a mischievous gleam in the dark eyes.

Sighing in resignation, Quatre took a skewer and stuffed several marshmallows on, edging close enough to the fire to feel the radiant heat. "Fine, then…" He made such a show of demonstrating the proper doneness for a marshmallow…not too brown…but without white edges…that no one noticed Duo slip away on his own little mission.

Well, Heero noticed, of course. But only because he went along to watch Duo's back and steal a few heated kisses in the privacy of the shadows between buildings. They accomplished the attaching of the anklet chain to the lower ring on the flagpole rope without anyone even glancing their way.

Only when they slipped back into the circle of rapt watchers around the bonfire did Wufei pin them with a dark, slightly questioning look.

Heero gave his long-time friend a brief smirk, and pointedly nuzzled at the side of Duo's neck, as if to imply they'd snuck off to make out.

Rolling his eyes, Wufei turned his attention back to Quatre, who was holding up yet another perfectly prepared s'more, and challenging any comers to make one better. The next hour was occupied by a little contest in the fine art, and by the time they finished, everyone had had all they could eat of the tasty treats.

"Now that we've exhausted our marshmallow supply," Wufei announced. "It's time for a little activity to alleviate Maxwell's pre-speech jitters, before the flag-raising."

"Huh?" Duo asked, looking up sharply from sucking the last of the marshmallow off his fingertips while Heero stared in lustful fascination.

"I want each of you to come up front and tell everyone what one thing you feel you gained from your time here at Camp Peacecraft." He winked conspiratorially at Duo. "Consider it a practice run at getting up the nerve to stand in front of people."

"You kidding?" Duo asked, managing a jaunty tone. "I've been in more police lineups—."

All the former inmates cracked up at that, sharing a laugh at a common experience. That little ice breaker made it seem almost easy for each boy to walk up front and mention something he'd learned from the camp.

"Teamwork" was mentioned more than once, as were "perseverance," "self-confidence," and "courage."

When Duo's turn came, he strode up front with complete ease and confidence, smirking cockily. "Hell, Cap'n, I gained total respect for how hard it is to peel potatoes," he teased, receiving a dark glare for his efforts, while his fellow-recruits chuckled.

But under that look, he sobered fractionally. "Okay…okay…seriously, though. I gained a little…_just _a little, mind you…maturity."

It was Wufei's turn to smirk. "I'll grant you that much," he said with a shrug of a shoulder.

As Duo returned to his place beside the fire, Quatre went up to say he'd gained strength of purpose and a sense of his own capabilities.

Heero said he learned how to lead—how to work with and within a team, and appreciate the talents of each member of that team.

Trowa got up last, and was probably the most uneasy at being the subject of everyone's scrutiny. He looked warily at the Captain, who knew all the mistakes he'd made as well as his teammates did, and he almost chickened out. "I guess I learned…how to trust…and how to be trusted." He didn't feel he needed to elaborate, since the people he wanted to reach with that message knew who they were; so he started back for his team.

Wufei, however, caught his shoulder as he passed, and gave it a firm squeeze of approval, before the officer once again stood in front of the assembly. "Very well. Now that you all got a mere taste of what Maxwell will be facing tomorrow, we'll proceed to the flag-raising, and then you have about a half an hour of free time before I want you all in your barracks getting a good night's sleep."

He walked over near the flagpole, which was far enough away from the bonfire to keep it safe, but not totally in shadow. Lieutenant Wolfe brought over the MSC flag, and clipped it onto the two rings on the rope.

At that point, Wufei might have noticed the chain, except that he'd left the actual raising of the flag to Lieutenants Wolfe and Li. It wasn't until they hoisted the flag and the metal anklets clinked loudly against the flagpole that his dark eyes fastened upon the links.

While the MSC troops all looked in fascination at the dangling trail of ankle bracelets, the recruits began to cheer and whistle.

Wufei turned a sharp look to Team Wing, and more specifically to Duo. But when he saw how jubilant all the boys were, some of the sternness left his face. In fact, he didn't even need to ask about the symbolism behind the prank—it was quite obvious to him that his recruits were declaring their new-found independence. And rather than reprimand what might have been taken as disrespect of the camp flag, he chose to see the gesture as a sort of salute to it. The inmates had added their own personal statement to the christening of the camp, and Captain Chang had no intention of depriving them of their moment of fun.

But as the group broke off to enjoy their half hour of recreational time, Wufei walked over to Heero's team, his onyx eyes fixed on Duo. "Couldn't resist, could you?" he teased.

"It seemed like the best way to give Camp Peacecraft a personal touch," shrugged the braided boy. He looked up defiantly from his position leaning against Heero. "Wasn't even my idea, originally. I was just the 'muscle,' when it came to picking the locks."

Wufei sighed, looking at Quatre's innocent blue eyes, and slight, devilish smirk. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Hey, it beats the heck out of bubble bath in a water fountain," Quatre asserted, recalling a conversation with their liaison.

"Who told you about that?" Wufei demanded. "No—wait—never mind." He turned away sharply. "Carter!" They could hear him saying something about "putting ideas into the heads of a bunch of creative delinquents," but the rest of the only half-serious tirade faded off.

"Aw, now you got our pal in trouble," Duo teased, watching Captain Chang stalk away to find their liaison.

Quatre giggled a little. "Yeah, but now I see why you like getting the Captain all riled up. It's kind of fun to watch him rant…as long as he isn't _really_ angry at Carter."

"I'm sure Chang won't kill him," Heero shrugged. He glanced down to see Duo popping the last toasted marshmallow into his mouth. "Where'd you get that?"

"Saved one for last," Duo smirked, chewing the sweet morsel and then raising his sticky fingers to lick off the excess.

But Heero caught the hand halfway to Duo's mouth, and drew one of the marshmallowy fingers into his own mouth, sucking gently on it.

"Ohhhhh," Duo groaned, feeling a rush of heat settle below his waist. "Fuck!" he hissed quietly as Heero made a deliberate show of painstakingly licking and sucking on each sticky digit. "God, 'Ro…" he moaned. "Let's get the hell out of here."

The team leader smiled wickedly at him. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Nodding a farewell to their teammates, he slipped an arm around Duo's waist to usher him away from the fire light to some place a little more private. "Y'know what?" he added in a sultry tone. "I've got a great way to make you forget about your speech and relax tonight."

"Speech? What speech?"


	63. Graduation Day

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, developing 5X6

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Sixty Two: Graduation Day

Graduation day dawned sunny and warm, with a deep azure sky and picture book clouds drifting lazily overhead.

Duo was a nervous wreck.

"Baka! If you don't hold still I'll never get this tangle out!" Heero snapped, one hand holding a fistful of Duo's hair while the other held a comb and he worked at a stubborn snag.

"Just—just leave it!" Duo blurted in exasperation. "Braid around it and to Hell with it!"

Quatre looked up from checking the stitching on the last of his patches. "Relax, Duo. You're getting worked up for nothing," he soothed. "It's just a speech."

"I know!" Duo blurted, looking a bit paler at the mention of his upcoming public speaking engagement.

Trowa looked over from where he was standing in his boxers while busily ironing the legs of his uniform slacks. A vague smirk touched his lips. "Shit, Maxwell—you weren't _this_ frantic when we were about to go up against Kushrenada."

"I know!" Duo repeated a little louder. "Ouch! Goddamnit, Heero!" He whirled around, yanking his hair out of the team leader's hand. "Fuckin' _hurts_!" He plucked the comb out of Heero's hand, and was about to pull his hair over a shoulder to work on the snarl, when his lover caught him by both wrists, pulling him into a slow, lingering kiss.

"Now that I have your attention," Heero said huskily at the end of the kiss, "I just wanted you to know I'll be close by while you give your speech—and no matter how it goes, I love you more than anything in the world. So _relax_."

Duo melted up against him, sighing and releasing just a little of his pent-up tension. "I just don't want to screw this up," he said quietly. "I don't wanna let Chang or Merquise or any of you down."

"You won't."

He pulled back a little, looking up into Heero's eyes. "But this is really important, 'Ro. What they're trying to do here—giving kids like us another chance—it _matters_."

"We're living proof of that," Heero agreed.

"What if I say the wrong thing, or make a mess out of the whole speech? I don't want to come off like an idiot and make Chang look bad."

"You won't, Maxwell," came a wry voice from the door.

He whipped around, eyes wide, to see Captain Chang in full dress uniform leaning in the doorway. The officer smiled warmly. "No matter how the speech turns out, I won't be disappointed in you. All four of you boys—all my recruits—made such strides at this camp, that today is just a little icing on the cake. But even without it—the substance is still there. Your accomplishments are still there. No one can take away what you gained here at Camp Peacecraft."

Duo smirked teasingly at his guardian. "Mind if I quote you, sir?"

"It's _your_ speech, Maxwell. Say whatever you want." Wufei's gaze went to Heero, who was gently straightening Duo's collar for him. "The MSC uniform looks good on you, Yuy."

"Hn," came the boy's noncommittal response, although a slight self-conscious blush touched his cheeks.

"Mmm—," Duo purred, draping himself over his lover. "I never knew how sexy a man in uniform could be."

Wufei sighed and shook his head. "You're in one, too, in case you haven't noticed. And since you're in uniform—perhaps you could show a little more—decorum?"

"Aye-aye, sir!" Duo straightened and made a mock salute, but refrained from slouching against his lover again.

While Duo was distracted, Heero took up the comb again and finished detangling the thick chestnut hair.

"Anyhow," Wufei continued. "I just came to let you know we'll assemble in the exercise yard in fifteen minutes. From there, we'll proceed to the ceremony, which will last an hour or so. There's a mobile suit demonstration—then the obligatory speech-making and awards, and then you receive your certificates and Academy admission papers, before you're dismissed to enjoy the rest of the day. There's a big cook-out and time to just kick back and relax with your teammates and friends. Transportation has been arranged for each of you to wherever you're spending the next four weeks until classes begin at the Academy. Any questions?"

Duo had deftly braided his hair during Wufei's announcement, and now tossed it back over his shoulder and fixed a searching gaze on the officer. "How come you haven't asked if we all intend to go to the Academy? I mean, last I heard, if we made it through boot camp it was considered 'time served,' and we were given a clean record and the option to enlist. Don't you want to know if we will?"

Captain Chang met the indigo eyes steadily. "I do know," he said complacently. "There's no question in my mind as to what you'll do. Is there one in yours?"

Duo shook his head slowly, a smile spreading across his face. "Pretty sure you have us all hooked, eh?"

"I saw your face after the simulator, Maxwell," said Captain Chang. "I knew right then that you'd never give up trying to get into a real mobile suit. You won't turn down an opportunity like that."

Duo's eyes got a little dreamy. "Oh—yeah—the better-than-sex simulator." He grinned slyly. "But then, that was before—."

Heero hastily clapped a hand over Duo's mouth from behind, hugging his waist and pulling him up against a hard chest. "Shut up, Maxwell!"

Duo snickered, while Wufei merely rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "The exercise yard, gentlemen—and you're down to ten minutes!"

The boys quickly finished dressing and straightening their uniforms, checking one another to be sure everything was right. And with words of encouragement from his teammates, Duo settled down a bit before they headed out of the barracks.

They were almost to the exercise yard, with a few minutes to spare, when they were hailed.

"Well, if it ain't the sexiest L2 brat to ever wear a uniform," came a teasing voice.

Duo spun around, his face lighting up at the sight of Jason, leaning on crutches between Ben and Adam. "Jase!" He ran and almost knocked the other boy over by throwing himself into his arms.

"Wow! Some greeting!" Jason exclaimed, looking over Duo's shoulder at Heero's smoldering glare. "Uh—Duo? Y'mind telling your boyfriend I'm no threat—bum knee an' all?"

Duo turned a chiding look towards Heero, pulling away from Jason. "Hey, 'Ro—you know you're the only one for me, right?"

"Hai," came the grudging acknowledgement.

A mischievous light crept into Duo's eyes. "But if you wanna get technical, Jase kissed me too—. Maybe you oughta—."

"No!" Heero said sharply, walking over and holding out a hand, which Jason shook.

"Congratulations, Yuy. You won the competition and got the guy," Jason teased, giving him a warm smile.

"No hard feelings, huh?"

"Not unless you hurt my friend," Jason replied evenly. "Then you'll have the wrath of another L2 street kid down on your head."

"It'll never happen," Heero said simply, slipping an arm around Duo's waist.

"Aw, good answer," Duo grinned, nudging his lover with a shoulder, and giving him a sly wink. "I'll reward you later."

One corner of Heero's mouth twitched in a near-smirk. "Damn straight," he mumbled under his breath.

"So, how soon before you ditch the crutches?" Duo asked Jason, looking down at the boy's leg.

"I hardly use 'em any more, but the physical therapist thought I should for today, just in case. Can't overdo it, or I'll ruin all the work I've put into getting it back in shape."

"And what about the Academy?"

A wide smile lit Jason's face. "I'll be there. I've kept up on the book work, so they're gonna let me start with you guys. But I might have to do some extra physical training next summer to finish catching up."

"That's great!" Duo said earnestly. He glanced at Ben, Adam, and Troy. "The rest of you will be there, too, right?"

"Couldn't keep us away," Ben asserted. "I heard Austin's whole team made it, too…in fact, almost half of the recruits who started this camp were invited to the Academy."

"And Kushrenada said the Peacecraft Initiative was a waste of time?" Quatre spoke up, shaking his head. "I almost wish he was here for this."

"I don't," Trowa said flatly, exchanging a glance with Duo. "I'm glad he's gone. He can hear about it from whatever lame-assed lawyer he can get to defend him."

Jason gave them an admiring look. "I wish I'd been here for everything," he said regretfully. "It would have been awesome to see Kyle get taken down…and Kushrenada and his stinking guards, too."

Duo glanced warily at Ben, wondering how much information about his time in solitary the boy had shared with their absent team leader. But if Jason's words didn't reveal the answer, the slightly pained look he gave the other boy from L2 did.

"It's okay, Jase," Duo said quickly, not wanting to rehash old news. "Us street rats are resilient, remember?"

Jason nodded, understanding his friend's reluctance to discuss the traumatic incident. "Can't keep us down for long, can they?" He touched his knee significantly.

"Wait'll we get into mobile suits!" Duo smirked back.

The group talked excitedly about the things they'd be learning at the Academy as they made their way to the exercise yard, and lined up to wait for Captain Chang. Jason left to take a seat with the audience, since there was no way he could participate in the marching necessary for the graduation exercise, and he'd already been granted his admission to the Academy.

Corporal Carter and the other liaison troops were waiting for their teams, wearing their best dress uniforms as well. And Carter's smile at the sight of his four charges in their new uniforms was as wide as theirs. "Well look at you!" he exclaimed happily. "Damn, but you four clean up nice." He walked over to each boy, and gave a firm handshake. "It's been a real pleasure working with you," he told them.

"Likewise," Heero replied dutifully, but with genuine feeling.

"Bet you didn't think camp would be nearly as exciting as it was," Duo suggested with a smirk.

"Well, I should have guessed," sighed the soldier in mock lament. "Considering how the first couple of weeks went, it should have sunk in that there'd never be a dull moment with you boys."

"Dull might've been nice," Quatre said wistfully. Then his aquamarine eyes sought Duo's indigo ones. "But I'd have never met the best friends I've ever had." He shook his head, looking back at the MSC corporal. "I wouldn't change a thing, Carter."

"Me neither," Duo said, shrugging slightly. "Except maybe the part where I have to get up in front of a _million fucking people_ and give a speech!" A faint note of hysteria crept into his voice, until Heero put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Baka."

With his usual chuckle, Duo replied, "But _your_ baka." And his nervousness eased noticeably.

Then the recruits were called to line up, each team led by their liaison, and a few minutes later they were marching in neat ranks towards the athletic field, where bleachers had been erected for the audience, and a platform and loudspeaker system was set up for the assembled dignitaries and MSC personnel.

As Captain Chang had explained, the boys were marched into a neat formation in front of the platform, where they stood assembled for Colonel Une's opening remarks.

The rather severe-looking officer looked out over the ranks of recruits and the spectators and friends in the bleachers. "This is a landmark occasion—the graduation of the very first group of recruits to come through Camp Peacecraft to the Mobile Suit Corps Academy. I'd like to welcome the friends and family who have come to watch their loved ones mark this milestone in their lives."

She went on for a few minutes, briefly greeting everyone, before introducing the people on the platform with her. The entire Board of Directors of the Peacecraft Foundation was there, led by none other than the Senator for whom the camp was named. Also in attendance were the senior staff of the Academy, minus Major Merquise, and a number of judicial system officials.

And then the Colonel stepped aside for Senator Peacecraft to make a short speech about the purpose of the boot camp, and how it fit into the juvenile justice system. Only the recruits themselves knew how carefully he avoided mentioning the corruption of the warden and the prison guards, and focused on the impressive statistics—noting that approximately three-quarters of the inmates had completed the program, while almost half of them qualified for Academy admission.

After his speech, there were mobile suit demonstrations by veteran MSC pilots, who took them through basic to complex maneuvers in the field adjacent to the graduation area. Even while standing at attention, the recruits couldn't help but enjoy the display, already anticipating a time they'd have the skills necessary to handle such machinery.

Heero caught the longing look in Duo's indigo eyes, and smiled warmly when his lover glanced aside at him. The time was coming when they'd be the ones manning the deadly suits, and finding out how much more intense they were than the simulator. And it was something all four boys in Team Wing were looking forward to.

All too soon the demonstration was over, and Colonel Une took the podium again. She cleared her throat, and then glanced over at Captain Chang, who gave a curt nod.

"Captain Chang and Major Merquise, the two officers most instrumental in the success of this camp have chosen the next speaker as someone who could act as the voice of the recruits here. He's a young man from the first-ranked team here at Camp Peacecraft…Duo Maxwell." Her stern gaze settled on Duo, who swallowed uneasily as she gestured him to join her at the podium.

Heero's quick glance was so filled with affection and support, that Duo felt warm all the way to his toes as he walked to the steps and climbed them. When he passed Wufei, the Chinese man patted his shoulder reassuringly, giving him a scowl and a nod as if to tell him to toughen up and take his punishment like a man. It brought an irrepressible smile to the braided boy's face, for a fleeting instant, just before he realized how many people were staring intently at him.

Duo found his usual composure had completely deserted him as he walked up to the podium, looking out across the assembly. He looked uncertainly down at Heero, who gave an encouraging nod.

"Uh, yeah…" He nervously fingered the piece of paper he'd made so many notes on, and then just stuffed it back into his pocket. "Look…I had a speech all written down…but I never was much good at following a script." He shrugged slightly, giving an apologetic grin, and then squared his shoulders. "My name's Duo Maxwell. I grew up on the streets of L2, and I've spent the better part of my life in juvenile detention. I'm seventeen now, and will be eighteen in a few months. Frankly, Camp Peacecraft was my last chance to stay out of prison."

There were a few murmurs in the audience, though he couldn't tell whether it was disapproval or amusement.

"When I came here, I figured it'd be like all the other juvenile programs…another way to kill a few months until I got paroled. I didn't expect to learn much of anything; and I sure as h—heck didn't expect to qualify for the MSC Academy." He gave a rather disbelieving shake of his head. "I'm not sure it's even sunk in yet." When he looked out across the field at all the other boys he'd spent so much time with, he found himself calming slightly. "Where I came from, we had to steal to survive. I learned to do that practically before I could talk. And I pretty much thought that was all I could ever expect out of life. I figured I was L2 street trash, and all the boot camp in the world couldn't change that."

He shifted restlessly, glancing at Heero's reassuring blue eyes. "Then I met my teammates here, and Captain Chang." A wry smile touched his lips as he recalled his unpleasant first meeting with Wufei. "Yeah, Chang was a serious hardass. I didn't think I'd last a week with a strict sonofabitch like him. But I did. He pushed, and challenged all of us. I think we hated his guts. At least until the first time he said 'good job.'" Duo shook his head wonderingly, and a number of his fellow-inmates chuckled at similar memories of their stern Captain. "It was so hard to earn his approval, that when I finally did, it meant the world to me. More than I ever thought it would."

"And then I realized that it wasn't just his opinion that mattered; I wanted to do well for my teammates, too. For the first time in my life, it wasn't just about me. It was also about the people who were depending on me." A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "That's a lot of pressure to put on a kid who spent most of his life looking out for 'number one.' I had a lot to learn. But with the help of the MSC guys, and my teammates, I did learn."

"I learned to give a damn about someone other than myself, and how to work within the system, and how really fine it feels to have the approval of someone I respect. Hell, I learned respect while I was at it…probably the toughest lesson of all for someone like me." He couldn't help but smile. "On top of that, I learned how to trust. You wanna talk about a challenge? I haven't trusted anybody in years. But I'd put my life in the hands of any of my teammates or instructors, and most of the other recruits here. These are an awesome group of people. And if you don't keep the Peacecraft Initiative going, you'll be throwing away a whole bunch of juveniles who might've had something to contribute to society. Like I said, without this program, I'd be biding my time in jail until I could go back to my life of crime. It was all I thought I had, until I was taught differently."

He held his hands slightly out to the side in a gesture of surrender. "Hell, I'm about as 'street' as you can get…destined for prison from the day I was born. But instead, I'll be going to the Mobile Suit Corps Academy this fall. And I'm probably more amazed by that than you guys are." He caught a few stern glances from his audience and smirked. "Well, than _most_ of you are."

"On the other hand, I have a feeling it's no surprise to Captain Chang or Major Merquise. They both seemed to see things in all of us recruits we didn't know were there." There were nods of assent among the others, and it gave Duo the encouragement he needed to finish.

"The bottom line is, if Captain Chang's program here could teach _me_ about teamwork, it could teach _anyone_."

He squared his shoulders, looking at his teammates with a rush of confidence, and then he looked at the board members from the Peacecraft Foundation. "I've gotta thank you people for the chance you gave all us recruits. I want you to know we didn't waste it. You were right to support the Initiative, and you should keep right on supporting it for other kids that come along. You can make more of a difference than you'll ever know." He gave them his most sincere smile. "I, for one, won't be going back to the life I used to live, now or ever. And I owe that to you people, and to this boot camp, my teammates, and Captain Wufei Chang."

He walked over to his guardian, shaking his hand gravely before leaving the podium to the enthusiastic clapping and cheers of his fellow-inmates and their audience. When he got back to his team, he almost slumped against Heero in relief, but settled instead for letting the Japanese boy give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he took his place in the lineup again.

Colonel Une stepped back up to the microphone, looking very satisfied. "Well, Chang, I can see why you and Major Merquise chose the speaker you did. And now it's time to hand out awards and certificates to your recruits."

Captain Chang, Lieutenant Wolfe, and Lieutenant Li did the actual job of handing out the documents, as Colonel Une read off each boy's name and achievements.

Team Wing was, of course, first…with Heero winning commendations in leadership and scholarship, as well as the highest cumulative simulator score. Duo's awards included scholarship, second in simulators, and an award for excellence in achievement. Trowa was third in simulators, edging Quatre out by a fraction, and excelled in scholarship and athletics. Quatre received his simulator certificate, as well as one for scholarship and one for tactical achievements. All four boys had been given mission patches to commemorate their successful efforts against Kushrenada…not that anyone else would know the significance…but they wore them with pride.

Austin's team was a close second, having actually won the river crossing competition, but then finished second in the capture the flag exercise. Their test scores were very close to Team Wing's, but it was the simulator training that had decided the winner. No one had come near the first place team in that category.

Jason's team, Clip, came in third, while Kyle's team, minus their leader, had ended up fourth. And then Colonel Une went down the line in order, with a total of seven of the original ten teams having completed the training. Of those seven, five were invited to the MSC Academy, while the others were given letters of recommendation to help them in whatever endeavors they chose after camp.

By the time the last of the certificates had been handed out, it was nearly noon, and the boys were weary of standing out in the hot sun. So it was with great relief they listened to Colonel Une's closing comments and congratulations, and then they found themselves released to enjoy the rest of the afternoon with their friends and/or families who'd been able to come to the ceremony.

As the spectators poured from the bleachers, Duo sighed deeply, finally leaning a weary arm across Heero's shoulders. "Hey, Yuy. Looks like we made it, huh?"

"That was a great speech," Heero said warmly, reaching to brush the bangs out of Duo's eyes. "You did well."

The braided boy smirked wickedly. "Is there a reward for that?"

"Mmm, later," Heero assured him, turning to shake the hand of one of the other team leaders who had come over to offer congratulations.

Duo edged over to Quatre and Trowa, who were already scanning the crowd for their sisters. "Where's that sweet sister of yours who brought stuff for s'mores?" he asked his blonde friend, nudging his way in between him and Trowa. "I owe her a hug."

Just then a breathless female voice cut through the chatter. "Heero!" Even as he turned, Relena darted over to throw her arms around him. "Oh, finally!" she cooed. "At last this horrid camp is over and I can see you without that awful glass divider."

Duo put his hands on his hips, glaring over Relena's shoulder at Heero's dazed expression. "You wanna straighten her out, Yuy? Or should I?"

"No!" Heero said hastily, afraid he could guess how his lover might intercede. "I'll do it." He pushed Relena to arm's length, glaring down at her. "As I told you before, Relena, you and I are barely acquaintances…not friends…and definitely not a couple."

Duo walked up behind Heero, sliding his arms around the boy's waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder, scowling at Relena. "So hands off, sweetheart!"

Her blue eyes flashed as she took a step back. "You!" she spat coldly. "I thought I made it clear you're not in Heero's future."

"You tried," Heero conceded. "However, I told him otherwise."

Duo snuggled closer, smirking nastily. "'Lena, dear—I plan to be in his future forever."

The girl turned her gaze back to Heero. "You can't be serious!" she scoffed. "Not only is he the wrong sex; he's an uncouth, uneducated street urchin from the slums of L2. He's—garbage!"

At that point Trowa and Quatre stepped in, taking up stances on either side of their teammates.

"Relena Peacecraft!" Quatre snapped icily. "How _dare_ you insult a friend and ally of the Winner family? Duo is no less than my _brother_."

"—mine, too!" Trowa piped up. "We won't stand by and let you badmouth a friend…I don't care _who_ you are."

Heero raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. "I guess that makes it unanimous, Relena. Unless your next words are an apology to Duo, you may as well leave."

She blinked in astonishment. "You're all crazy," she said curtly. "If you think I'll apologize to a boyfriend-stealing piece of gutter trash—!"

At that point Wufei arrived on the scene, resplendent in his medal and ribbon-covered uniform. His dark eyes sparkled with anger as he stepped between the girl and his recruits.

"Miss Peacecraft," he said with cold civility. "I'll thank you to keep your language courteous around my cadets. They've worked very hard for this achievement, and I will not stand idle while you malign any one of them…let alone _all_."

She sputtered for a moment, and then her father showed up, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, Relena. You remember Captain Chang, I'm sure. He used to go to school with you and Heero."

"Yes," she said icily. "Of course."

Senator Peacecraft shook Wufei's hand, smiling warmly. "Great work here, Chang."

"Thank you, sir."

"And is this your star team here?"

The four boys had straightened up and were standing just behind Wufei in a line. The officer turned sideways, nodding to the senator. "Yes, this is Team Wing. Heero Yuy is the team leader, and these are Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner."

"Winner!" exclaimed the man, smiling widely. "I'm glad you were able to participate in our pilot program."

"So am I, sir," Quatre said politely. "Everything Duo said was true—about how much we all learned, and how it changed our lives. I know I came away with a lot out of the program."

"Duo Maxwell—," said Relena's father, holding out a hand which the braided boy rather tentatively shook. "That was a helluva speech, young man. Got me right _here_," he added, tapping the left side of his chest with his right fist. "Amazing to think how this Initiative turned your life around."

"It was really Captain Chang, sir—and all the MSC staff," Duo said earnestly. "They were great. They made your program really work."

Senator Peacecraft gave Wufei a sly wink. "Did you coach the boy?" he teased.

"Far from it," said the Chinese officer, refraining from rolling his eyes. "He comes up with these silly notions all on his own."

They laughed together, while Relena ducked out from under her father's hand and stalked silently away, giving one scathing glance back over her shoulder. She was so busy glaring back at the boys that she almost tripped over a tawny dog prancing alongside Trowa's pretty sister.

"Nanashi!" Trowa cried, stepping forward as the big dog pulled the leash out of the girl's hands and bounded towards him.

The dog leapt up to place his paws on the boy's shoulders, licking his face enthusiastically, and Trowa threw his arms around him in a hug. "Aw, good boy!"

"Hey, mutt!" Duo called cheerily, walking over to join them. Nanashi happily transferred his attention to the braided boy, lavishing nearly as much affection on him as he had on his master. "Aw, man—dog hair on the uniform!"

All four boys were soon gathered around Nanashi and Catherine exchanging greetings, while Wufei escorted Senator Peacecraft off to meet Colonel Une.

While in the midst of the excitement, Duo heard an unexpectedly familiar voice call his name. He stiffened, turning his head, as a girl with short, dark hair waved and called out again.

"Hilde?" Indigo eyes flew wide at the sight of the girl, and the whiskered man behind her. "_Howard_?" He was having trouble believing his eyes, knowing there was no way his friends could have afforded the expensive flight from L2.

Heero wore a slight smirk as he nudged his boyfriend with an elbow. "Go on and see them," he urged.

Duo glanced at him in astonishment. "You knew they'd be here?"

"'Fei told me the other night in the office. He arranged their trip through the boot camp program." Heero jerked his head their way. "Go on, Maxwell!"

The braided boy didn't need to be told again. He slipped past Catherine and strode towards his friends, only to be met halfway by the little brunette, who quite literally threw herself into his arms.

He swung her once around and then set her down, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and keeping an arm around her as he shook hands with Howard.

"Well, look at you, kid!" Howard exclaimed, lowering his dark sunglasses to look over the rim at the uniform. "Don't think I've ever seen ya in anything but rags or prison garb before."

"Not true!" Duo protested. "I wore a Sweepers uniform when I was working—at least for a few weeks."

"Oh, but that was nowhere _near_ as fancy as this one!" Hilde told him, smiling up through teary eyes.

"Shit—are you cryin,' Hil?"

She brushed quickly at her eyes. "No!"

"Yeah, you are," he teased, leaning a little closer. He deliberately used one thumb to wipe a drop off her cheek. "Missed you, too," he said quietly, hugging her again.

Howard threw an arm around both of them. "It's been too damned quiet at the salvage yard," he said gruffly. "First juvenile lockup, an' then boot camp—seemed like we'd never see ya again."

"Gods! I'm gone a few months and you both get all sentimental on me," chided Duo, blinking back a few tears of his own. "Damn, it's good t'see you."

"Are you going to introduce me?" came an amused inquiry from behind him.

"Oooh!" Hilde cooed in delight. "Duo—who's the hot guy in uniform?"

Duo turned to meet Heero's smiling eyes. "Sorry, Hil—he's mine." He let go of the girl to put a companionable arm across Heero's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Heero Yuy—meet Hilde and Howard—two of my best friends. Maybe my only _real_ friends until this camp."

Heero gravely shook hands with the cute brunette girl and the whiskered older man. "I'm very pleased to meet you both," he said firmly. "All your letters and your support really made a difference for Duo here."

Hilde smiled shyly. "You must be the 'blue-eyed hunk' Duo wrote me about, eh?"

The team leader exchanged a sidelong glance with his smirking lover. "Perhaps he meant Major Merquise—?" he teased.

"Har-har," Duo muttered. "C'mon, Hilde—I'll introduce you to another boy with pretty blue eyes—."

He didn't have far to go, as Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine joined them and introductions were made all around.

But when Quatre's twenty-nine sisters showed up, everyone sort of gave up on names and just settled into chatting and offering congratulations. And then Quatre looked up to see his father standing there, a satisfied expression on his face, and a hand held out in greeting.

Shaking the proffered hand, Quatre glanced uneasily at his teammates…most notably Trowa, wondering how on Earth to introduce his lover to his intolerant parent.

The auburn-haired boy took the decision out of his hands, stepping forward and nodding a greeting. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Mister Winner. I'm Trowa Barton, one of your son's teammates…and this is Duo Maxwell…and Heero Yuy, our team leader."

The business executive smiled politely. "I'm delighted to meet all four of you. I knew this camp would make a man out of my son…and seeing your team finish in first place, I realize he couldn't have been in better company."

Trowa gave his lover a swift glance of warning, wanting him to keep their relationship private, and avoid the fallout of another spat with his father. "We were the lucky ones, Mister Winner, having Quatre on our team. He's a good friend, as well as a brilliant tactician."

The wealthy man virtually beamed at Trowa's effusive praise, reaching out to pat Quatre on the shoulder. "Do you see now that I was right?"

"You were right to make me take responsibility for my actions," Quatre said diplomatically. "And honestly, father, this camp was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I met people I want to keep in my life forever."

"Well, certainly you can write to them, once you return home."

Quatre eyed his father questioningly. "Home?"

"Of course, home. You weren't seriously considering attending the Academy, were you?" asked the businessman. "Quatre—this was just supposed to be a lesson to you about behaving yourself. I didn't intend it to lead into a military career. You're a Winner…not a soldier."

All four boys from Team Wing stiffened at that, and the other three drew a little closer to Quatre.

"He's part of Team Wing!" Duo said hotly, placing his hands on his hips and glaring defiantly at Quatre's father.

Quatre smiled reassuringly, gesturing Duo to relax. "It's okay," he soothed. "In addition to learning to take responsibility for my actions, I also learned how to make my own decisions and abide by them." He met his father's gaze steadily. "I'm going to the Academy."

His father's face darkened. "Our family supports peace, not war."

"And a strong military can often be key to maintaining peace," Quatre countered. "Besides, the Academy teaches more than just military subjects…it's a regular school, father. I'll get a complete education, as well as mobile suit training." He glanced aside at his teammates. "And I'll get to stay with friends who are like brothers to me."

"You have a family," replied his father stiffly.

"I know that. And I won't be any less a part of the Winner family. But I'll also be following my own path." He gave his father his most appealing and persuasive look. "You were the one who pushed me into this."

"You know why."

"Yes, and that hasn't changed either. You'll have to accept it about me sooner or later," came the oblique reply. "But this is about my future…not the past. And you can't choose my future for me."

"I can refuse to sign for you to enter the Academy. You're not eighteen yet."

"If you do that, the moment I turn eighteen I'll go there anyway," Quatre warned. "And if it has to be that way, I can't promise I'll want to have anything to do with you any more."

"Don't threaten me—," began Mister Winner.

"I'm not," Quatre asserted. "I'm just letting you know that if you prevent me from following my own path, eventually it might cause a rift between us." He gave his father an earnest look. "Worse than the one we already have," he added quietly.

With a frustrated scowl and shake of his head, the head of the Winner family threw up his hands in resignation. "Fine. Attend the Academy, if it's what you want. But don't forget where you came from. Don't forget that you are a Winner…with all the responsibilities that accompany the family name."

"I won't," Quatre promised. "And I'll give you more reason to be proud of me than you had when I was being the irresponsible brat I used to be."

His father sighed, acknowledging his statement with a nod. "I am proud of you," he reiterated. "Even when you go against my wishes." He'd caught the eye of Senator Peacecraft, and reached to absently pat his son's shoulder. "You'll have to excuse me; I have some business to discuss."

Quatre nodded, sighing deeply and slumping against Trowa's side in relief.

"Whew!" Duo breathed. "I was sure he was gonna make you wait until you turned eighteen to attend the Academy." He shook his head, giving his friend an admiring look. "You're a hell of a negotiator, Quat."

The blonde nodded wearily, looking up at Trowa's concerned green eyes. "With twenty-nine sisters to teach me how to manipulate people, I learned fast."

Trowa smiled and shook his head. "Is _that_ how you seduced me, Winner?"

Aquamarine eyes widened. "I did no such thing!"

Duo laughed, grabbing Heero's arm and tugging. "C'mon, Yuy. I can smell the barbecue from here, and I'm starving."

They all made their way to the refreshments, filled their plates, and found seating among the rows of picnic tables under the canopy.


	64. Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, developing 5X6

BOOT CAMP

Chapter Sixty Three: Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever

It was late afternoon when the celebration began to wind down, and some of the guests departed. Of course the big shots and politicians were the first to go, citing obligations and other engagements. But that was fine with the former inmates, very few of whom had been comfortable around the dignitaries and authority figures.

Duo was lying on the hillside above the athletic field, sleepy and sated, with his head resting in Heero's lap while the other boy absently stroked the bangs across his forehead. Trowa and Quatre were right next to their teammates, watching the festivities with only half their interest, while idly holding hands between them.

"Nice party," Quatre commented, smirking at the sight of his sister Iria showing Ben and Adam how to make s'mores over one of the barbecue grills.

"Looks like your sister managed to scope out some straight guys," Trowa noted, running a thumb over the back of Quatre's hand.

"She's got a knack for that," Quatre told him. "She never even glanced at Austin or Jase…"

"Speaking of which—I think I saw those two sneaking off together," Duo commented thoughtfully.

Heero's fingers hesitated in their lazy caresses. "I might've put in a good word for Austin with Jason," he admitted.

Duo looked up in surprise. "You hooked them up?"

"Well—I just let Jason know Austin turned out to be a decent guy."

"And gay!" Duo added. "Why you little matchmaker, you!" His indigo eyes narrowed warily. "You didn't do that to distract Jase from me, did you?"

"No, baka."

"Because it would've been completely unnecessary!" Duo asserted. "Jase knows I'm taken—and he respects that."

"I know."

"He's just a good friend."

"I know."

"So there's no need to be jealous at all—."

Duo's rambling was silenced as Heero bent to place a firm, determined kiss on his lips.

Quatre chuckled. "I guess that means he gets the picture, Duo."

Trowa looked across to where his sister was putting Nanashi through his paces, demonstrating some of his tricks for Corporal Carter and a few of the other MSC staff members. A slow, contented smile spread across his face, and he felt Quatre's hand tighten on his. He turned to find aquamarine eyes watching him…sparkling with warmth.'

"Can you tell me what I'm feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Quatre beamed. "Absolute peace and happiness."

"I don't know if I ever felt that before," Trowa admitted. "When I was with the gang, it wasn't like this at all. This is—different."

"_Good_ different, right?"

"_Wonderful _different." The green eyes grew pensive. "It'll be strange being back at the circus for the next few weeks." He frowned slightly, looking at Quatre. "I'll miss you."

"Same here," Quatre sighed. "But we'll both still be on Earth—so we can travel to the Academy together, right?"

Trowa nodded, relaxing a bit, and looked at Heero. "What about you, Yuy? Are you sticking around Earth until it's time to report to the Academy?"

Heero shook his head. "Wufei and I are headed for L1 to settle Odin's estate." He grimaced slightly. "There's paperwork to be signed."

Duo blinked up at him, a slightly crestfallen look on his face. "Just you an' Wufei?" he asked quietly.

Heero nodded.

"But—." Duo sat up, his back to Heero, trying to quell the urge to ask why he couldn't go with them. After all, Wufei was his guardian. And yet he was leaving? And taking Heero with him?

Somehow Duo had expected that after boot camp, he and Heero would stay together no matter what.

"But what?" asked Heero gently.

"Nothing," came the rather defiant response.

"What about you, Duo?" asked Quatre. "Where are you going?"

"I have no idea," he replied flatly. "DCF, I guess." He scowled as he said it. Being handed over to the Department of Children and Families and dropped into foster care for a month seemed like a colossal waste of time. He stood up and dusted himself off, trying for a casual, indifferent attitude. "I'll figure something out."

Quatre winced slightly, realizing his friend really had nowhere to go. "I'm sure you could come stay with me," he said quickly.

"No, he can't," came a curt, no-nonsense voice.

Duo turned to find Wufei walking up behind Heero, and he pasted on his most defiant expression. "Why not, Chang? I thought after graduation we were free to go."

"And you thought I'd just turn you out on the streets to fend for yourself," concluded the officer. "Don't you know me better than that, Maxwell? I am still your guardian."

Duo crossed his arms stubbornly. "Then why aren't I going to L1 with you and Heero?"

"Because I've arranged transportation for you to L2," Wufei told him.

Duo was a bit nonplussed at that, wondering for a fleeting instant if he'd screwed something up and Wufei had changed his mind about the Academy. But he knew better than that. "Why would I want to go there?" he asked warily.

"Because I'm asking you to," Wufei said gently. "I'd like you to accompany your friends Howard and Hilde back on the shuttle. Howard said he'd be happy to have you stay with him." The dark eyes met the indigo ones steadily. "I'd like you to go to the L2 authorities and make a full statement regarding the murder you witnessed."

Duo paled slightly. "I'm not real popular with L2 law enforcement," he pointed out.

"You will be," Wufei promised, holding out a card. "I want you to talk to Captain Warren. I've explained the situation, and he assures me he'll make sure you're treated as a witness, rather than a suspect."

"But—couldn't you come with me?" Duo asked, taking the business card with a less than steady hand. "Heero's eighteen—he could handle things on L1, couldn't he?"

Wufei shook his head. "It's complicated on L1," he said quietly. "Odin was a cop, Duo. And no matter how much of a low-life he was in private, his friends on the force will stand behind him. I can't let Heero walk into that alone."

Duo nodded, hanging his head slightly as he felt Heero come up behind him and slide warm arms around his waist. "If you'd feel better with 'Fei along, I don't mind him going with you," murmured the Japanese boy reassuringly.

"No!" Duo said sharply, feeling a twinge of worry for his lover. "Wufei's right. You need him more."

"You'll have Howard at your side," Wufei told Duo. "He promised to act on my behalf—a sort of trade for my arranging transportation for Hilde and him to attend the graduation. He'll watch your back in my place."

Duo nodded, brightening slightly. "Howard's 'good people.'" He smiled wryly. "Not that L2 law enforcement likes him any better than me—but they know he's honest. He might get drunk and disorderly once in a blue moon, but he's never stolen a thing in his life."

"He assured me he'd look after you on L2 and get you on a military shuttle back to Earth in time to start classes next month."

Heero's arms tightened around Duo's waist, his breath ghosting across the back of his neck. "And I'll be there waiting for you."

Duo shivered deliciously at the sensation, closing his eyes and leaning back against the warm chest. "Shit, 'Ro—I'm gonna die without having you for a whole month."

Wufei cleared his throat brusquely. "You're in uniform, gentlemen," he reminded them. "And Colonel Une is headed this way."

Duo reluctantly pulled away from Heero's embrace, as Quatre and Trowa both got up and turned to face the MSC officer.

She waved a hand dismissively as she strode up the hill. "Don't bother saluting, boys…Chang. This is an informal event. I just wanted to congratulate the winning team on behalf of Major Merquise. He thanked you for the vid-feed, Chang." Her sharp gaze turned to Duo. "He said you more than lived up to expectations, Maxwell." A slight flicker of confusion crossed her face then. "He also said to tell you pictures _still _don't do you justice." She raised a wary eyebrow. "Care to explain the reference?"

Duo smirked wryly. "I don't think so, ma'am—ya kind of had to be there for that one."

Heero scowled at Wufei. "That better have been a joke."

"Not 'hitting,'" Duo clarified with an elbow to Heero's ribs. "Not even 'flirting.' Just teasing," he murmured.

"He better be," mumbled the team leader under his breath.

Colonel Une excused herself and headed off on MSC business, leaving the four boys and their commander standing looking over the athletic field at the scattering of people who still lingered.

"We should get going, Yuy," Captain Chang said quietly. "I'd like to make the earliest possible flight to L1." He glanced at the other three. "The last bus to the shuttle port leaves in about an hour." His glance settled on Quatre. "I believe your father has made arrangements to take you with him when he leaves."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Limo," he sighed flatly.

"Aw, man—don't knock it!" Duo urged.

"Maybe you and Trowa could come with me," Quatre suggested. "Just to the shuttle port, anyway…"

Duo shook his head. "Naw—I gotta stick with Howard an' Hilde, I guess." His mischievous gaze settled on Trowa. "But I'll bet there's room for the hot circus acrobat and his sister."

Trowa tried for a nonchalant shrug. "Mister Winner might not appreciate dog hair on the upholstery." He gave a half-hearted smirk. "Besides, I think Catherine drove up in the circus van, anyway."

"So we're all gonna part company here?" Duo asked with a slight catch in his voice.

Wufei saw the look that passed between the four teammates, and caught Heero's gaze with a meaningful one. "Why don't you go get your things from your barracks? You can meet me in the compound in fifteen minutes."

Heero nodded in understanding and Wufei left to say his own goodbyes. Then the team leader turned to Quatre and Trowa. "Guess this is goodbye for now." He held out a hand, which Trowa shook, smiling wryly.

"See you in a few weeks, Yuy?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Quatre slapped Heero's hand aside and gave the team leader a quick, fierce hug. "Stay safe!"

"Wufei won't let anything happen to me," Heero promised. He turned to Duo. "C'mon and walk me to the barracks, Maxwell. Then you can come back and say 'so long' to the others."

Duo quirked a rather weak smile, trying not to let the pending separation get to him. "Afraid you'll get lost?"

"You won't get rid of me that easy."

"Don't wanna," came the sincere response.

They walked along side by side, not quite holding hands, but allowing them to brush against each other.

"Will you be okay?" Heero asked quietly. "_Really _okay?"

Duo snorted quietly. "Shit, Yuy—I'm a street rat, remember?"

"You're much more than that," Heero reminded him, reaching the barracks and opening the door.

Duo shot him a look as he walked through. "Don't start treating me like a girl, Yuy," he cautioned. "Holding doors and shit…"

"I got here first, and thought I'd be polite," Heero told him. "I'd have done the same for anyone."

As he pulled the door shut behind him, strong hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, shoving him up against the hard surface. Duo pressed in close, his lips only inches from Heero's. "Now how 'bout you do something you _wouldn't _do for just anyone?"

Heero answered the request with a long, passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him even closer. "That what you had in mind?" he asked when they paused for breath.

"Yeah—I s'pose so," Duo murmured with a grin. "It's all we have time for. Fifteen minutes? Chang's a bastard sometimes."

Heero smirked. "I was kind of hoping for more time…but then again, I _did_ want our next time to be in a bed, with a whole night ahead of us."

"So I have to wait a month?" Duo moaned. "Y'know I'm gonna dream about you every night, don't you?"

"Good." Heero was glad his teammate was thinking about lustful visions, rather than the nightmares he'd been plagued with since the rape. "I'll probably have some sweet dreams myself." _Or wet ones..._

"Bastard," Duo teased good-naturedly, easing away to let Heero go get his duffel bag. "You love to torment me, don't you?"

"Hn," came the smug, inscrutable reply.

Heero grabbed his things, hoisting the bag over one shoulder and carrying it to the door. "'Fei's probably waiting," he sighed.

"Let him wait," Duo suggested, moving in for another kiss.

This time it was several minutes before they could pull themselves away, and when they did, they were a bit breathless.

Duo swallowed hard, still trying to come to terms with the thought of how much he'd miss Heero and how much could happen in a month. "I hate saying 'goodbye,' Heero. Seems like I've had to do way too much of it."

"Yeah, but this is different," Heero promised. "This time goodbye doesn't mean forever." He ran a finger lightly down Duo's face, tracing it over his lips as if memorizing every feature.

The braided boy managed a wan smile. "How d'you always seem to know the right thing to say?"

"Lucky I guess," came the glib response, as Heero pulled him into another long, promise-filled kiss.

At the rate they were going, they might never had been able to get up the resolve to face Heero's departure, but a sharp rap on the door made them jump guiltily apart.

Wufei walked in, giving them a quick appraising glance. "C'mon, Yuy," he said brusquely. "I've got the jeep ready to go." He nodded curtly at Duo. "Behave yourself, Maxwell."

"You don't get off that easy," the braided boy smirked, walking over to throw his arms around the reserved man, eliciting a grimace and a stiffening of the ramrod-straight back. "Love you Wuffers," he mumbled into the rigid shoulder. "Thanks for everything."

Wufei's eyes widened, but then he visibly relaxed. "It's Wufei, Maxwell. Or Captain Chang, to you." He would have glared at the boy, but the angle was all wrong, so he shrugged a little. "You're very welcome," he added quietly, returning a quick, slightly uncomfortable hug before Duo stepped back.

"An' give your blonde stud a big smooch for me, 'k?" added the boy mischievously.

"S-stud?"

"Merquise. The _Major_. Big blonde badass himself?" Duo clarified. "I _know_ you'll be seeing him as soon as you can beat feet up to the hospital."

"Of course I have to go there to give him a full report," came the stern reply.

"Yeah—that's not all you're gonna give him, though. Is it?" Duo teased.

Wufei heaved a frustrated sigh. "Yuy, are you ready? I don't think I can take much more of my 'son's' lip."

Heero chuckled dryly, and walked over to place a gentle, chaste kiss on the aforementioned lips. "I'll take all the _lip_ you want to give me, love," he whispered in a husky voice.

Duo groaned at the innuendo. "It's all yours," he promised.

"Stay safe," Heero murmured softly, his deep blue eyes riveted on the indigo ones. "Aishiteru."

"Love you, too, 'Ro," Duo whispered back, trying not to let his eyes tear up with emotion as his lover hoisted his duffel bag and followed Captain Chang out.

Only after the door closed did Duo notice that on top of his own duffel bag, Heero's journal was lying open. He smiled wistfully, walking over to run his fingers down the familiar, spidery script. But the words on the top page were in English, and he started reading them aloud. "'Dear Diary, today I got to Camp Peacecraft and met the most gorgeous, captivating, intelligent guy ever—Duo Maxwell.'" His breath caught in his throat, and his vision blurred. "Shit, Yuy," he murmured in a choked voice, smiling and blinking back the tears. "Romantic fucking sap."

It looked like the writing went on for several pages after that. But he closed the book without reading more right then, wanting to save it for the weeks he'd have to be away from his lover. Tucking the treasure into his own belongings, he picked up his duffel bag and headed back out to say his farewells to Quatre and Trowa.

They were waiting by the field; with Catherine, Hilde, Howard, and a bunch of Quatre's sisters lingering nearby.

"Yuy get off okay?" Trowa asked with a teasing gleam in the deep green eyes.

"I wish," Duo snorted, grinning back.

"You two!" Quatre scolded, seeing the meaningful look his teammates exchanged. "Honestly!"

"Again," Duo commented, looking into the aquamarine eyes knowingly. "If you caught the innuendo, your mind's just as far into the gutter as ours," he pointed out.

Giving a small huff of frustration, Quatre turned his attention back to Trowa. "So, here's my phone number," he said, tucking a piece of paper into his lover's hands. "You can call when you're ready to leave the circus, and I'll pick you up to go to the Academy."

"Sounds good," Trowa replied, tucking the paper into a pocket. He walked over to Duo, holding out a hand. "So long, Maxwell. See you in a few weeks."

Duo smirked back at him, shaking his hand. "Yeah—you keep Nanashi out of trouble, will ya?"

"Of course."

Duo went over to scratch the dog's ears, kneeling so he was closer. "Hey, mutt. You keep Tro' out of trouble, will ya?"

The dog licked his face enthusiastically, and then turned an adoring gaze back to Catherine, who was clearly high on his list of important people. She had, after all, been caring for him for weeks.

Trowa held out a hand to Quatre, but the blonde pulled him into a hug, dropping a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to tell my father about us sooner or later, y'know," he whispered.

"Y'might want to wait until you're eighteen," Duo suggested, his keen ears picking up the quiet promise.

Quatre look questioningly at him.

"Well, then he can't ship you off to a seminary or anything."

The blonde chuckled. "Um, Duo—we aren't Catholic, you know."

"Don't Muslims have some kind of priesthood or something?" Duo suggested.

Quatre just shook his head. "Not the same," he insisted. "But I'm still gonna wait a bit, anyway." He pulled back, watching as Trowa took Nanashi's leash and headed off with Catherine.

"So, it's just you an' me," Duo sighed, elbowing the blonde conspiratorially.

"Hey!" Hilde protested, catching the tail end of the conversation as she walked over. "What about the rest of us?"

Duo shrugged slightly. "Sorry, Hil. But Quat and I met on the bus up here. He was my first friend here, and now he's the last one I have to say goodbye to." He sobered considerably at the thought. "Damn, this is hard."

The blonde turned a warm look to his friend. "It won't be for long," he promised.

"Yeah, I know." Duo looked around at the thinning crowd and the familiar prison grounds. "I'm gonna miss this," he admitted, shaking his head.

"Me too," Quatre admitted. "As much as I'm looking forward to the Academy, nothing will ever be quite like boot camp was."

"We went through Hell together."

"Yeah, but we made it."

Duo hugged Quatre tightly, dropping a fond kiss atop the silky blonde head. "Thanks for everything, little brother."

"Right back atcha," Quatre grinned back.

Duo leaned to whisper in his friend's ear. "This is _so _not macho, Quat. All this sappy emotional shit. We've really gotta be tougher at the Academy, y'know."

The blonde Arab laughed at him. "We will be," he promised. "It's a lot easier when we're coming together rather than going separate ways."

Quatre's sisters took turns giving Duo hugs and sisterly kisses before spiriting their brother away to where their father was waiting in the limo.

Howard threw an arm around Duo's shoulders. "Ready to go, kid?"

"Yeah," Duo said wearily, taking a last look at the place that had been his home for so long. "It's been a long day," he admitted, yawning widely.

"You can sleep on the bus," Hilde said brightly, linking an arm with one of his, and starting down the path to the compound.

The braided boy snorted wryly. "Wanna bet? That gravel road is like riding on a jackhammer. Ten miles of torture."

"It didn't seem so bad," replied the little brunette. "I slept on the way up."

"You once slept through an explosion in the generator plant next door to the salvage yard," Duo reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "And you never let me hear the end of it, did you?"

"Not likely," Duo smirked.

Howard sighed deeply. "I'm glad boot camp didn't change you, kid," he said sarcastically.

"Nah. If juvenile detention on L2 couldn't crush my spirit, a little thing like boot camp sure wouldn't."

The whiskered man tousled Duo's hair teasingly. "Good to have ya back, ya little punk."

Duo's smile was a little more relaxed as he got used to being in the company of his long-time friends. "Yeah, an' it might be good to be back, Howie—at least for a visit."

He didn't mind the thought of visiting L2 any more—of seeing his old haunts, and even some of his old acquaintances. In fact, he kind of looked forward to showing them how far he'd come from where he started.

Besides, like he'd said, nothing was going to dim his spirits. Not with the prospect of returning to Earth in a few short weeks to join his two best friends and his lover in a new adventure at the Mobile Suit Corps Academy.

_Yeah, life might be good after all._


	65. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing or the characters, more's the pity. This is for fun...no profit involved.

Warnings: AU (sort of), yaoi, swearing (lots), some OOC (probably), some violence, references to NCS

Pairings: 1X2, 3X4, developing 5X6

BOOT CAMP

Epilogue

Duo POV…

So, here I am on another piece of shit bus…and all I can think is how much has changed in a few short weeks. The "kiss my ass" attitude I carried with me for so long has changed to a more cautious, analytical mind set. It isn't just me against the system any more. I've actually found a system I might belong in.

Not that I think the military life is gonna work for me, necessarily. But I want to get into a real mobile suit so badly, I'm willing to give it a shot. And whether I succeed or fail at that, I know I want to be near Heero; and Quatre and Trowa, too.

Those guys have seen me through some serious shit. They've seen me at my worst, and I like to think at my best. And they're still willing to call me a friend. For my part, I'm just damned grateful I can call them mine.

Yeah, I know, Trowa and I had our problems. But then I had them with Heero, too, at the start…and even briefly with Quatre. And in spite of all that, I love those guys like brothers. Well, in Heero's case, I love him like something more…much more. I have a feeling I'll love him right up until I kick the bucket.

But with any luck, that won't be for a while. And when it happens, hopefully it'll be in a mobile suit, with a spectacular display of selfless heroism and the biggest bang you ever saw. Yeah, I'm starting to get a little bit of a martyr complex, I think. Or at least a desire for lots of attention. I think, on some level, I've always been afraid that I'd die on the streets of L2 or in a prison, in some stupid, pointless scuffle over cigarettes or sex. At least if I go out in a mobile suit battle, with guns blazing and the fate of the world on the line, my death might mean something, yanno?

Shit, they really brainwashed me good, didn't they?

Don't get me wrong. I'm in no hurry to die. On the contrary, I have more to live for than at any time in my life. I have a lover, friends, and a future. I want it all, and I want to keep it forever.

I look over at Hilde, who's sleeping beside me with her head on my shoulder, though I can't imagine how she nodded off while we were still on the bumpy dirt road being jostled by the worn-out springs on this crappy old bus. From across the aisle, Howard quirks a wry smile at me, shrugging as if to say the girl could sleep in the middle of a busy street. I envy her that. Sleep is one of the first solaces to escape me when I'm stressed. My appetite is second…but then that's old news.

I will admit, since we reached the highway, the ride hasn't been so bad. Now if I could only turn off the errant thoughts of what might happen on L2, and how things will go when I finally get to the Academy, and whether a month apart will cure Heero of wanting me… Fuck, but I need to stop obsessing!

I look around the bus at the collection of recruits, families, and friends, and catch Jason's eye…and then inspiration strikes. With a wink and a grin, I launch into a thoroughly obnoxious rendition of "Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall." And before we get to the next mile marker, every single recruit on the bus joins in.

That's what you call teamwork at its finest.

And suddenly the stress drains away, and I'm not worried about the future any more; I have a feeling everything will be just fine.

Finis...

* * *

A/N: God, I can't thank everyone enough! The reviews blew me away. If I brought any of you to tears, well, you did it to me, too. I was touched, flattered, and just overwhelmed by the number of people who took the time to review, and the number of times they did. I never dreamed there'd be so many helpful and supportive readers, and I just thank you all. I only hope I can make the sequel "The Academy" live up to your expectations, and the quality you deserve. You're all wonderful! 


End file.
